Heaven's Star
by Lord Maximus
Summary: As if fighting rogue spirits and demons was bad enough Gwen finds herself dealing with Total Drama while trying to keep her hidden life as a Spirit Avatar secret from everyone.
1. Chapter 1

_The park had bodies of men, woman, and children all over it. They seemed to be dead but there were no signs of wounds that showed how they died. Sitting in the center was a small girl, short black hair, dark green eyes and dressed in a light blue t-shirt and black shorts holding another girl, long brown hair who seemed to be dead._

"_Wake up! Wake up!" The girl screamed, tears falling down her face. "Come on! Please wake up!"_

_That was when she heard laughter. Looking up she saw a creature resembling a human size doll standing over her._

"_Another one? Yay! More food!" The creature sounded like a little girl as it reached for her._

_The girl screamed as she hugged her friend. "Help!" _

_The hand reached and grabbed them both as the doll like monster opened its mouth. _

"_Time to feed!"_

_As this happened the necklace on the neck of the girl's dead friend with a silver star flashed brightly._

Xxx

**(Ten Years Later)**

It snowed in the streets of Toronto as cars went down the road and people went about their daily lives. Another day was over and people were scurrying to get out of work and head home. A young woman with blond hair was walking out the store that had just closed and headed the side walk towards the parking lot. Jogging a bit to get out of the cold the woman pulled up her purse to look for her keys.

She stopped when she heard something. It sounded a bit like a chuckle but it was deep voiced. She spun around to see if she was being followed but found that no one aside from her was on the street. She shrugged and then walked over to the parking lot.

Just as she reached her car she heard footsteps. She turned look behind her again but like before there was no one there. She cautiously turned to her car but looked on the windows to see her reflection and see if anyone was trying to sneak up on her. She heard the sound and looked on the window to see if there was anything behind her.

This time she saw something but it wasn't a person. There were footsteps in the snow but there was no one making them. She spun just as she felt something grab her by the neck. She tried to scream but the grip tightened that she had to struggle to breathe.

She was lifted into the air as a large clawed hand appeared around her neck and an arm appeared after that. She watched in shock, horror, and awe as a creature appeared out of thin air. It had grey skin, was about average height as a regular human but its face was skull like with a pointed nose, shark like teeth, a snake like tongue, and eyes as black as space.

"**Lucky me, a free meal out and alone and so young looking as well.**" The creature snickered as the woman struggled. "**So young and so full of energy, this is my LUCKY DAY!**"

The creature reached out with its other hand to pierce her chest but just as the claws were about to pierce her something got between them and her body.

"**What?**" The creature exclaimed as a katana blocked its claws.

"Honestly, we're close to the holidays and you morons still have nothing better to do?" A female voice sounding annoyed asked as the creature looked to see who was holding the sword.

It was a young teenage girl, around the same age as the one it caught wearing a dark coat with a hood covering the top of her head, black pants and boots and dark gloves. The part of the girl's face showed that her skin was pale and her lips were blue.

"I have a tight schedule to keep and you're out ruining it because of that damn appetite you and your moronic friends have." The girl said as she pushed the claws away and forced it to drop the other girl.

She fell down and crawled back in fear until her back pressed against her car.

"**You know what I am and you were able to block me? That means you're** **no ordinary mortal.**" The creature growled.

"Give the monster a prize." The girl praised sarcastically. "I always knew I was different but you just confirmed that. Now are we going to have to fight or about you just crawl back to whatever dimension you came from?"

"**Ha! You're just another meal! I'll drain you and that other girl's life energy in just a few seconds!**" The monster roared as it charged at her.

"Idiot." The girl blocked its claws as it swung at her multiple times before jumping over its next swipe and landing on top of its head and jumping off, flipping through the air and landing a few feet away.

The monster spun around and charged at her again but this time the girl jumped forward and swung her sword, cutting off the monster's right arm. It screamed in pain as the arm fell off and faded into a mist.

"**You bitch! I'll gut you like a fish and use your skull as a lamp!**" It charged at her but the girl ducked and sent her sword up through its chin and up its skull.

"I've heard worse." The girl scoffed as she pulled her sword out and the creature fell over, fading into nothing.

The girl turned over to the other frightened girl and slowly walked over to her.

"Wh-wh-what was –"

"That?" The dark coated girl asked jerking her thumb where the monster was. "Just a figment of your imagination."

Before she could ask what that meant the girl held up her left hand and a soft yellow light came out and engulfed the frightened woman's head. She was scared but a few seconds after that she was calm the girl put her hand down, her katana vanishing in a flash of light.

"Wh-what happened?" The girl asked the dark coated figure pulled of her hood revealing pretty looking girl with pale skin, black hair with blue streaks and green eyes.

"You don't remember falling down? You must have hit your head pretty badly." She smiled and offered her hand which the confused girl accepted. "You're lucky I was here or you would have been knocked out and left to freeze. That would have been bad for your health."

"Oh. I guess that's what happened. I just have some trouble remembering." The blond rubbed her head.

"Relax, it happens. You okay now?" The dark haired girl shrugged.

"I guess. I am fine now, thank you." The blond smiled and waved as she turned to her car.

"Yep, you are now." The dark haired girl smirked.

Xxx

You're probably having trouble figuring what just happened there. I could tell you but you would most likely never believe it. A strange creature pops out of nowhere and tries to kill you and you're saved by a girl carrying a sword who happens to be from the stupid reality show Total Drama. Oh yeah, if the hair's not a giveaway you must have figured out that it's me, Gwen Rivers, the goth girl. And you're not hallucinating; I just saved a girl from an evil demonic spirit out to steal her life energy.

Think I'm crazy yet? Its okay, I thought it was crazy when I first found out but the person who told me about it was very convincing. Stuff like ghosts, spirits, paranormal, it's all real. Well some is real while other things people say about the paranormal is complete crap.

How do I know? The spirits said so themselves but they were amused by the things we humans come up with. You heard me, I met some spirits but they are not what we think they are. Spirits as you call them have various manifestations, one being that some spirits retain human qualities of the dearly departed that have unfinished business, others could be born from pure thought and emotions from us, there are even some spirits that reproduce like humans do, then you get some spirits are close enough to be considered actual gods, then you get demons which is what you would call evil spirits that are very violent and blood thirsty.

Why are there some that causing trouble you ask?

They come here for different kinds of reasons. Some just like to come here and have some fun, pranking and scaring people like people have seen in some movies like Ghostbusters, Casper the Friendly Ghost and a few other movies. A few just come for the sights, like taking a vacation from their world. Traveling all over the world and enjoying the same thing humans do.

It depends on the type of spirit and what it wants.

But the one taboo that these spirits can commit in their quests is stealing the life energy of anything living, plants, animals, anything living with humans being the top of the menu just so that they can become stronger. What is Life Energy you ask? It's basically the batteries we need to live, energy just as important as the beating of a heart or the blood running through your veins. The life energy from your parents is used to give you life when you are born.

They both give a small piece of their life energy to the child that grows from depending how healthy you are. Depending on healthy you are your live energy will allow you to live a long life but if you are unhealthy, sick, or give a kidney it affects your life energy and it's shortened along with your life span. The energy of the living serves as a power source for spirits, allowing them to manifest themselves here and become stronger here in our world. Unfortunately it makes them dependent on life energy like how some people become addicted to drugs and it's not very abundant in their world.

Spirits would come to places where the borders between our world and theirs were the weakest, absorbing the life energy of anything nearby to fully manifest themselves in their true forms and roam our world to find more energy. Not all spirits become addicted to the life energy of the living, like I said they can find other ways to get stronger but some spirits prefer to do it the easier and faster way,by taking the life energy from the living regardless of the fact that people die when it happens. Some are territorial, if you leave them alone they leave you alone; life energy can come in all forms, even the very air we breathe. Just by being here they can they gain more energy slowly more than just taking it directly.

A few just like to screw with people, causing small jokes and pranks like crop circles. Other spirits disagreed with this policy and found a way to help us survive being cattle. But most are either too weak to stop them or too strong to enter this world without drastically affecting the environment around them, most likely causing a big storm and if renegade spirits sense them it causes them to panic and reveal themselves which would lead to all sorts of chaos. So the good spirits had to choose a safer way to help us.

By giving some smart humans their powers. They give the human they have chosen as their partner an object that could be a ring, a bracelet, anything and that human becomes that spirit's avatar. The object connects the spirit and its human partner allowing the chosen Avatar to wield its power when needed. In my case it's a necklace with a star charm on it.

"Good job, child," The voice had a slight accent to it that reminded me of one of those cheesy vampire movies...ah yes, specifically of _French_ vampires, from Interview With a Vampire. "And I do take offense to those thoughts you know."

"Then stay out of my head," I couldn't stop the smile from forming despite my best efforts. I turned to look at the speaker as she manifested as a tendril of silver smoke that curled out from under my trench coat. It did not take any discernable form, twisting around me as two eyes that shined like stars looked at me.

"If only I could, child, but we both know that isn't how it works," The speaker replied, sounding as though she were about to laugh like I was. "But a fine job none the less."

Andromeda is my spirit's name. In her world she is known almost by everyone, calling her Heaven's Star because she was very powerful. How did she become my partner? Not something I'd like to remember and for my sake she doesn't try to bring it up.

She was especially useful because aside from the powers she provided me-along with training she had contact with multiple lesser spirits who were not altruistic enough to be good and not strong enough to be evil. All she had to do was go silent for a while and she would come back with the location of a planned 'Swarm'. A Swarm is a phrase coined by humans like me to describe when a large amount of spirits-and maybe a demon or two would try to come out into the world all at once and cause havoc. This consisted of possessing humans-making them strong like me, minus the free will. Once a human was possessed an exorcism could be performed...or I could do the simple thing and skip the fifty minute chant in favour of using a spell that Andromeda had shown me.

"You should have checked that girl however,"

"You know I don't swing that-"

"I meant for anything that would have attracted that thing to her," Andromeda cut me off.

Sometimes when there was an attack it was random, a spirit just came out and wanted to play the big bully two seconds in the mortal world. Other times it was because it was looking for a human who had a 'spirit scent' on them, meaning they had been near another spirit and lived. This made them valuable, at least more than the average human to these spirits. How, I may never figure out, but I had trailed these 'spirit scent' humans more than once and stopped an attack on them.

And the kicker of course is this: all that's needed to eliminate the scent is vinegar. Like in I Am Legend, right?

"Alright I'll go and run a scan," I groaned, pulling out a small cell phone and flipped it open.

Now you might think technology was useless in this fight, right? Dead wrong, or at least you are if you didn't take advantage of it and kicked the bucket because of it. A human with a spirit partner and a cell phone with a camera were able to see things a human couldn't. Normally a spirit would cause static or a fuzzy image, maybe even an orb of light.

But with me, I could see the spirits themselves if they were strong enough to become invisible or their scent.

"...yep, she's got a scent." I nodded, flipping the phone shut once I saw a green glow on her upper arms and head. "Might have just been another one with the scent making out with her, but its there."

"In that case don't bother, it will fade of its own accord within the hour," Andromeda stated. "For now I'd like to see if we can find anything else before the night is over."

"Perfect, enough time to get Alex that Blood sucking video game he always wanted," I mumbled before I took off down the nearest alley and stopped at the end where a white hexagon had been drawn in chalk into the wall. I held up my right hand and pulled a glove out of my pocket, sliding it on. The glove was leather and had blue lines and swirls on it.

This is another important tool (so listen up you maggots!) for the spirit hunting human. It is called an Omni Glove, so named because it has nearly an endless amount of uses depending on what Method you use with it. A Method is a technical term for spells because even though it looks like its magic it's not entirely like that, it allows us to humans to use what looks like spells that is powered by both our life energy and our spirit's. There are two kinds you must know if you're a Spirit Avatar, there's an Authorized Method and an Unauthorized Method.

An Authorized Method is what a spell that our spirit partner showed us and allowed us to use, believing we have proven that we are competent enough to use without something bad happening to us or endangering innocent bystanders. It also refers to spells that spirits that have arrived here in our world are allowed to use that have been well...authorized by higher ranking spirits that allowed them to come here. While an Unauthorized Method is a spell commonly used by rogue spirits, most noticeably an ability that is commonly used to steal life energy or cause destruction, spirits usually learn these methods through illegal means such as developing them on their own without approval from the higher ups, stealing the knowledge for them especially when it's restricted or even drains the knowledge from a spirit or avatar that has been caught and most likely killed. I placed my glove on the wall in the middle of the hexagon and then began to move my fingers between every corner.

Where my hand moved it left a blue line of light behind it. Finally after I was finished I slammed my hand, palm flat into the middle of the hexagon. I shut my eyes as the Method nearly blinded me-the one thing I hate about this, it's always flashy. The next second I was gone and the hexagon would have dissolved of its own accord to eliminate evidence of its use.

I reappeared across town where I had positioned the second hexagon portal, near the electronics store that had the game I sought.

"Ah...Gwen, right on time," A voice said as I landed on the sidewalk. "As usual of course."

Here is another one who is in the same profession I am in: Kurt, the Arcane Technician which was the title given to him for his known abilities. He is the one who manages to make things for me ranging from my sword and Omni Glove to even researching new methods of finding ways to enchant weapons or objects. For a game show producer, the only thing he wears is a black t shirt and shorts, even in the winter along with a Barbados cap over his red hair and a set of sun glasses (at night!).

Most people don't see him, so they have no idea. But me, I've seen him walk down the street in the winter in his usual clothing, and he didn't even shiver once. He's got some kind of fancy method on him somewhere, and making me go to the trouble of having to put on warm coat when I go out to fight. He always talks about how he has 'other customers with more dire situations than mine' but I can't help but feel suspicious due to the fact that I never see these customers.

"Kurt, real nice timing...are you stalking me?"

"Now Gwen what do you take me for?" Kurt feigned sounding hurt. "I am not that type of person and aren't you a little too young?"

"So you admit that you're really a creepy old guy who makes himself look younger?"

Another thing about Spirit Avatars some can look very young when they are actually a century old. Their spirit partners usually do this if their avatar lives long enough, supplying them with enough energy to live about...ten or fifteen times as long as a normal human. Kurt even told me of one who dated back to the first Crusade.

"Gwen, everyone is creepy in their own way," Kurt said, hands in his pockets.

"Keep talking," I pulled my hood up and checked for traffic.

"Here to pick up that game?" Kurt held up something wrapped in green paper. "I remembered to order before the Christmas rush tomorrow. Honestly what is it with kids and games with blood and violence these days? That tells them to grow up to be worse than the scum bags you hunt now."

"I saw all those 'Malignant Citizen' games and movies in your room," I deadpanned. "And thanks." I accepted the gift from him.

"I improve my intelligence by learning new things Gwen," Kurt claimed. "If you live long enough maybe Andromeda will teach you those same lessons."

"I'll remember that," I nodded. "If you ask for a kiss over this I'll toss you into traffic."

"Surprisingly I've had worse threats," Kurt shrugged. "But anyhow I am above that Gwen...besides; my girlfriend would slaughter me if she caught me doing that. Let's just say I prefer my favours to be proportionate to what I've done to earn that favour."

"You want me to buy your girlfriend something?"

"...you'd do that for me? Oh thank you for offering!" Kurt grinned. "You're a life saver!"

"It's in Victoria's Secret, isn't it?"

"Ah, and intelligent to boot!" Kurt snapped his fingers. "Have fun Gwen! And remember, holiday spirit, Christmas giving, and all that jazz, so it's worth it!" Then he vanished. Not in a bright light, just like that, poof, gone...minus the smoke and the 'poof'.

"...how does he _do that?_" I mumbled.

Xxx

Normal POV

When Gwen got off of the bus she took off her trench coat and stuffed it into her bag. Now she was left in her boots, pants, and a long sleeved shirt that was dark blue bordering on black. It was just another block to her house now, and she could see the ridiculous amount of Christmas lights that were on it-including the giant Santa Clause in his sleigh with all reindeer named and in order.

"Man they're fast!" Just this morning there hadn't been so much as a red or green light set up.

Before she even reached the front door it was thrown open and suddenly a pink something or other snatched her up, crushing the life out of her. If it were a spirit her reaction would be to kick ass, if it were a rapist her reaction would be to go for the groin, but it's not either of them it's...

"Gwen's home!"Her mother squealed, carrying her daughter inside and setting her down. "Just in time pumpkin, the Christmas cookies are almost ready!"

Before you all make assumptions: no, Gwen does not hate her mom. In fact to the contrary she loves her very much and her positive attitude it welcomed. Gwen admits she can be a bit overboard...but those are some very good cookies she makes!

She then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Did you get Alex's gift?"

"You know it," Gwen held up the wrapped box.

"Aw you even wrapped it," She hugged her. "Thanks for the last minute shopping dear; I can't believe I forgot to grab something for him."

Now unlike most moms and dads who assumed that it was the video games alone that make the psycho, her mom understood that it was okay for a violent game here or there so long as there was some control. So when Gwen told her she was getting Alex the latest in a series of immensely violent and mind scarring games she only told her to make sure Alex didn't spend all hours of the night playing on it-good luck with that by the way.

"Quick, go hide it under the tree!" She ushered her off and rushed off to the kitchen where the smell of her baking originated from.

Quickly sliding the small gift in with the multitude of others, she rushed up to her room and hid her pack under her bed. Then she got into a fresh change of clothes-a night spent out in this heavy snow fall left her clothes soaked. Once she was dried and ready she went back down and was about to make a left turn into the dining room so I could make for those delicious cookies...

Only to see a red envelope on the welcome mat. She knew what it was when her brother Alex rushed through without snatching it up and shouting 'mail!'. She knelt and picked it up, opening it and reading the contents.

It was from one of Kurt's human contacts, another spirit avatar from Belize (a Central American country for anybody lacking in Geography) named Marcus Espino. He was a regular informant for North American Spirit Avatars seeing as the US had a heavy traffic of malignant spirits due to murders and crime rates. He was often reliable. Key word, often.

_Dear Spirit Avatar-whoever receives this anyways._

_Strange activity has been spotted in the area of Baltimore. I have limited information on it but according to the Prowler Sprites I have there this may be a medium level threat to the populace in the making. If you are interested, then this letter shall form a Hexagon Gate at midnight in whichever time zone you are in-as I know that most of you people on the East Coast have familial matters to attend to._

_I recommend caution and have added a list of possible spirits and demons this may be. Possession is a possibility._

_Marcus Espino, your friendly neighbourhood watchman._

Gwen stuffed the letter into her pocket. "Really great timing Marcus."

She didn't even know the guy, but he could have a habit of bad timing here or there.

"You can only respond if you wish to," Andromeda pointed out. "Let another Avatar take this one. I hear a friend of mine has selected a promising avatar who needs the experience."

"I'll consider it, but you know I jump at the chance," Gwen replied, keeping her voice low. "Now go silent, family time." She darted into the kitchen as her mom finished setting cookies with red and green M&Ms embedded into them on a plate.

The next hour or two will consist of gratuitous and violent eating that Gwen would not dare to describe to younger people. But needless to say Alex ate the most-and vomited the most from eating far too much too fast. For anybody who has a younger brother you should know how much crap a twelve year old likes to eat.

Xxx

"Are you sure that you want to?" Andromeda asked as Gwen laced her boots up. "Time like this should be well spent with loved ones; even avatars have to take a break."

"My loved ones are busy sleeping right now," She pointed out. "And I still have too much adrenaline in me, I need something to fight."

"You are so reckless sometimes," Andromeda almost hissed.

"That's why you love me," She grabbed her necklace and tied it up around her neck. "Time?"

"The Hexagon Gate shall form in three...two-"

The red letter on her desk glowed as the letters reformed into a small white hexagon. She raised an eyebrow. "You were off a second. That's not like you."

"I believe you humans have a response for that...bite me."

"Tempting, maybe when I see more than smoke," Gwen put her hood up and zipped her coat up as she stepped over to the letter and placed one finger on it. She traced a blue line to each corner with her Omni Glove, and then she was gone! Luckily Marcus' mini portals did not make so much noise and less flash when they worked.

Xxx

In a second Gwen was far south in Baltimore, appearing on the old museum ship the _USS Constellation_ in the harbour. She quickly looked around for any prying eyes and then marked where the hexagon gate was: on the deck of the ship near the wheel. She noticed a small grey case left nearby: a Spirit Drop left by the Sprites Marcus used to scout out cities for demons.

She opened it and found a map of Baltimore City, a flash marked as 'Hot Chocolate' and a flash light marked as 'Locator'. Now for you little tykes who hide under the blanket with a flash light at night, the Boogey Man is the one who is afraid of these lights. A locator light is both exactly what the name indicates and a weapon in one. It can reveal a spirit that is disguised, and hurt it when it is exposed to the beam.

"You should be very cautious, human."

She turned and saw the tiny spirit, in the form of a wisp of green light. It was a Sprite in its true form. "It's not safe to be alone at night, even for an Avatar."

"I'll manage," Gwen tapped the symbol on her Omni-Glove that materialized her katana and examined the blade. "Do you have any idea what this is?"

"I do not know, but..." the sprite's glow dimmed-a sign of fright. "It...it _killed_ two of my kin when they got too close to the darkness...it choked the light from them without mercy. This does not hunger for life energy like a rogue spirit...it is a spirit of rage..."

"I don't see anything like that on this list Marcus gave me," Gwen flipped the card over to check both sides of the list.

"People make mistakes, even the great Marcus Espino, you know that," The Sprite said. "He has not been here long enough to study what was in this place...this country has many crimes in it, it always had ever since it first rebelled against the British Empire. The blood of those who did not find justice cries for vengeance...and if you recall, many shed blood when this country was born of rebellion."

"So this thing is old then? Like...around the time of the American Revolution?" She asked.

"That is as accurate as I would estimate. If I were right it is born of the combined hatred of over two hundred years, perhaps starting when the Americans strung up and murdered Loyalists." The Sprite whispered. "The anguish, the pain coming together formed something like this. If you find a newspaper you'll see a murder took place three nights ago. That is when this thing appeared. It was isolated at first, so a fighter came alone thinking to find a simple poltergeist...he escaped with his life thanks to us."

"I'll be careful then," Gwen held up her Locator Light. "Where was it last seen?"

"That is just it...it is everywhere and nowhere in this city." The Sprite floated around her. "This city and everyone in here is cursed to be its play thing...and any who leave will transfer the curse further and further. If you can stop it here...its rage will diminish and be lost to the void. If not I fear it may take hundreds before it is appeased."

"I'd better not waste time then," She hopped off of the ship and over to the pier.

"Still think I was wrong to take this case?" She looked down at her necklace.

"You have good instincts," Andromeda replied. "The spirit here is young, but strong like we all are at birth. I would rather not see it grow stronger. If it is what I fear it is, then a few hundred will only appease it for a while. You should hurry and destroy it."

And so Gwen began to search the town by the roof. She would keep an eye out for anybody with the scent, or follow police cruisers. For the next hour she thought she would have nothing until she saw three cruisers scream by, heading north. She followed them as best as she could-even Avatars have a limited speed. They stopped at an apartment building where a several ambulances were loaded with three bodies on gurneys.

"I can tell they did not die painlessly," Andromeda said grimly. "It's developed a taste for killing. It feeds off of their fear in the moments before death...and every moment is an eternal feast to it. This is as bad as a spirit addicted to life energy. Head for the apartment where it struck so we may track it."

Gwen slipped inside by using another Authorized Method Kurt had provided to her-for a charge of course, greedy bastard. She held her Omni Glove out and traced a circle in midair, forming a blue loop of light. Then suddenly as she looked through it she did not see the outside of the apartment building across the street, but she saw the interior beyond the outer wall. She placed her hand on it and suddenly she stood inside the hall of the fifth floor. The portal vanished behind her.

She heard rushed footsteps downstairs; perhaps the police were preparing to block the apartment building off entirely. She had to move fast in order to find this thing. She managed to find the room on the eights floor, in the penthouse suite, where the door had blood that had seeped under the door. Judging from the chalk outline Gwen assumed the victim had been about to open the door to escape when they were grabbed from behind and slammed headfirst into the door...

Let's find out.

She knelt and whispered. "_Show me the end._"

She placed the tip of her Omni Glove into the blood splatter.

_She heard the screams of her husband and his brother behind her. She last saw that thing as it nailed her brother in law to the ceiling through the throat while her husband cowered on the couch. Then suddenly she heard a 'crunch' and turned just as she reached the door and grasped the handle. Her husband lay under the overturned couch, and the thing had slammed is arm down through the furniture...and slowly dragged out a wet mass of grey matter._

_Then it looked up and howled, it's mouth was normal sized at first but then grew larger and showed a simple black void as liquid bubbled and fell down its chin before it planted both hands on the edge of the couch. She knew it was going to lunge and turned to open the door-_

_SLAM! She was crushed up against the door and before she was aware of it her head had literally been smashed into a pan cake, causing blood and brain to squirt out to escape the built pressure as the monster slammed its hand into her temple._

So Gwen was right about that one. The monster had looked like a woman, with skin that looked like it had just started to decompose. It was green and wet, dripping globules of skin falling off of it at every movement it made. It had been naked-unfortunately for Gwen. Its limbs were long and bony and tipped with oversized hands and thin feet. Its hair was long and curtain like, covering its face except for one bright red globe.

"I know that beast," Andromeda said. "It first appeared in Japanese fable, an Onryo, a spirit of vengeance. Created from the last dying thoughts of a person consumed with thoughts of anger and rage for what created it."

"Vengeance on a whole town?" Gwen asked out loud.

"It is known for unjustified retribution," Andromeda informed her. "You could be unrelated to the cause of its anger before death, but if you were to get connected in any way in the slightest-even by being in the same building then you could be a target. In this case the whole city seems to be the target."

"What do you think would cause somebody to die that angry?"

"I would guess either the Sprite's guess: a British Loyalist murdered perhaps in this city or in some way that has led the curse to this city. Or perhaps it is a woman burned as a witch early on in colonization. These entities always manifest through different ways."

So they had a Japanese Demon running around killing people at random for their taste in location. She just needed to know how to kill it. And so out came her phone and she went to speed dial.

"_Hello Gwen! Calling me at this early hour? And you call me the creep; shouldn't you be sleeping in with your family? Enjoying the coming holidays?"_

"Kurt we have a Japanese Onryo ripping apart Baltimore, can you focus?"

"_Whoa nelly that's a serious one, are you sure you're up for this one?"_ Kurt sounded nervous. _"This could be trouble for even the Avatar of the great Andromeda, especially a beginner like you."_

"I don't have a choice Kurt; now hurry before that thing appears." Gwen said.

"_Well assuming you've brought the Star Necklace-which I'm sure you always do as usual, then you'll need to call upon Andromeda's power in order to make yourself strong and fast enough to face it in combat,"_ Kurt said. _"You see an Onryo is capable of killing so easily because of a few things. Number one, it can be powerful enough to spread through a small country, given the right circumstances. Number two, whenever it targets a mortal and manifests, its physical body will always be twenty times as strong as that mortal and able to kill them easily-or painfully. Three, its rage makes it get creative, especially in a fight. But if you have the aura of a spirit around you, then it cannot automatically adjust itself to make itself as strong as you. It's like fooling a thermos into thinking a room is too warm and it has to cool down. The demon will not know how strong to make itself-as a deer does not know that it must run in a certain direction to escape danger. So after that it is a simple matter of holding it down long enough to administer an exorcist method to its head."_

"What's the method?"

"_I'll send you the symbol, this is the only thing that can permanently end an Onryo outside of a sixty minute ritual...I think only one person ever used that successfully."_ Kurt said. _"Killing it as you would kill as simple demon or a spirit would only make it to manifest later, maybe in a month or two. With something that angry rest assured it will come back. Take away the rage and it vanishes permanently."_

"I'll give it a try, thanks Kurt." Gwen looked at the symbol that was sent to her.

"_Come out of this alive Gwen, I've seen too many families wonder why one of their own dies close to Christmas," _Kurt said.

"Don't worry," Gwen hung up and pocketed the phone.

"Now all we must do is find it," Andromeda said.

"And to do that I need a scent," Gwen took her phone back out and flipped it open. "Come on..." She spotted a red blotch in the middle of the room, glowing as it led to the nearest window. "Bingo...she went to spectre form and left through the window."

She formed another short range portal and had her appear out on the streets far from the police. From there she followed the Onryo's scent trail for about five or six miles. Sometimes it passed through occupied areas and brushed over victims it would take later, or through empty streets. Finally she found it in the harbour again, leading to what looked like a pleasure boat. It might belong to a family; hopefully they had the sense to be anywhere but on a boat in December.

Taking out her katana, she stepped off of the dock and onto the deck of the boat. She peeked in through the windows and kicked a door open. The interior was dimly lit only by the moon light, and even when she flicked the lights on it was not much better. She inhaled as it traced the red trail to a door at the end of the hall she stood in.

It led to the bed room-probably empty now...or maybe this was where it died? Not on this boat but perhaps in this position where another had been? The door suddenly shook on its hinges, making her back pedal as a new trail of red shot out from the top of the door, heading right for her! It then took a turn through the wall on her left, passing through unseen rooms.

Then it was back again, and she was running for the exit now. It screamed against her as she launched herself out into the open air. She looked back and saw tendrils of what looked like hair shoot out of the now dark doorway. She clutched the star of her necklace as they grabbed her and stopped her in mid leap.

Then she fell into the cold water, blinded for a moment...and then she was released. She opened her eyes...and saw it crawling along the underside of the boat towards her. It opened its mouth in a hateful snarl as its hair rose about it. It reached for her...

Only for a bright light in the star of her necklace to come to life. Gwen could feel Andromeda's power flowing into her as she was engulfed in a bright aura; Gwen smiled feeling the warmth it brought. She always feels calm even in a fight like this. When it happens she can feel Andromeda reaching out into this world to keep her safe.

It backed away, shrieking mutedly. She looked down as the light spread all over her, and suddenly she felt like she didn't need to take a breath at all! She released the star and faced the Onryo, which launched itself through the dark waters towards her. Her katana came free and moved like it would if she were on dry land. It cut deep into the Onryo's face, and it twisted away, launching itself out of the water. She went after it, moving faster than ever before!

She was on the dock at the same time as the Onryo, which howled and crawled towards her like some demented spider. It was ready for it when it lunged up at her, and she planted her boot in its face and sent it rolling back. She held her katana before her and slid into a stance. "Alright, I'm soaked and its winter, now you're dead!"

It hissed and rushed her on two legs. To a human it would look like it took the blink of an eye to reach her, but to Gwen it was moving about as fast as Owen on a daily jog...as though he ever took one-no offense to the guy. She sliced again, and took off its right hand. It was incapable of formulating a proper plan to get past her defences, so the battle slowly went downhill for it.

She twisted out of the way of a kick and then was right behind it, burying her katana right through its ribs and pulling out in the time it took to spin to face her.

"It's over now, bitch!" She thrust her Omni Glove forward, uttering the Method. _"Diminish Rage-"_

But then her hand was forced up by the Onryo's one good hand, and it was hissing in her face. Gwen was stunned, but just as she was about to break free it leaned forward and whispered.

"_Avatar..."_

"You can...talk?"

"_Arrogant human...you know nothing of me..."_

"No...and I don't need to," She viciously kicked the Onryo in the ribs, sending her stumbling back. "You've murdered people for days, and I'm ending it."

"_This country is just as wretched as it was when I lived in it!"_ The Onryo cackled. _"I was like you once...Gwendolyn Rivers, Avatar of Andromeda!"_

"You...you know my name?" Gwen stopped in mid step.

"_I know you...I know Andromeda...I knew her all too well when I was her pupil,"_ The Onryo said. _"My partner never took another avatar until she met you...do you know why? SHE LET ME DIE! THAT'S WHY!"_

Gwen was almost caught off guard when the demon lunged for her. She barely avoided the tendrils of its hair as it tried to strangle the life out of her.

"_I FOUGHT FOR HER! I LIVED FOR HER! And do you know what it got me? DROWNED! DROWNED AS A WITCH!" _The Onryo shrieked. _"I used to be Sarah Shepherd, I was a mother! I was innocent! But these humans, they were arrogant in their self righteous beliefs! They saw me use her power to slay a demon and deemed me a witch!"_

"Sarah..." Andromeda sounded sad for the first time Gwen had met the spirit. She sounded...remorseful.

Sarah paused in her attack. _"Hello...old friend."_

"Sarah...I'm-"

"_DON'T YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD!"_ Sarah howled, pointing at Gwen as though Andromeda stood in her place. _"I am through with your empty promises! Your avatar shall suffer in your place!"_

"Gwen..." Andromeda whispered as Sarah started forward. "Sarah...she doesn't deserve this...free her."

Her hand came up as Sarah got closer. _"Disperse Rage and lay in peace!"_

Gwen grabbed Sarah by the head as she tried to claw at her throat. The Onryo suddenly froze in place...and then vomited up a projectile stream of the black liquid that seemed to seep from every one of its pores. It fell down and writhed as its body bubbled and began to break apart.

"Rest in peace...child," Andromeda said soothingly.

Then Sarah exploded in a fountain of block oil like liquid-which thankfully faded into a spectral substance instead of a solid one within seconds. The one good thing about killing a spirit was that it never left a mess.

"She was your avatar before?" Gwen asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes...back in the 17th century," Andromeda replied. "Full of life and promise. She asked for help when a creature came for her children's' life energy. I came to her...and she performed better than any other avatar I had before that point. For a long time she was my avatar until the events she spoke of...a man had rallied a crowd into believing she was a witch and tested her as they once did in older days."

"They threw her in the water...if she drowned she was human, if she lived she was a witch." Gwen mumbled.

"The Star Necklace was separated from her; I could not help her..." Andromeda said. "Until I met you...I never took another Avatar."

"...why did they all believe she was a witch so easily? That stuff was like..." Gwen shook her head. "Wasn't that before colonization or something? I don't make a habit of reading that history."

"Regardless...the man who led the crowd...he was influenced...and that influence spread to those around him," Andromeda's voice slowly became sour, a low growl. "And if he had ever become an Avatar...I would not care what laws I would violate to strike him down for how he tormented Sarah before her death."

Gwen nodded. "Some people deserve to die for what they have done."

"If not to satisfy one's revenge, then to ensure the safety of others," Andromeda said. "I think it was another spirit who killed him for me."

"So you do have a dark side then," Gwen smirked.

"Don't get used to it Gwen, I take care not to let it show," Andromeda returned to her usual tone. "You may want to hurry home, your mother woke up and is checking on your brother right now. You're next."

"Oh crap!" Gwen reached for the now soaked card. "Double crap!" Gwen used the portal anyways and reappeared in the middle of her room, soaking wet...and Kurt stood there with a towel.

"Hi-yo!" He shout-whispered.

"SHHH!" Gwen hushed him.

"Don't worry, I placed a paralysis method on your mom, she won't notice even after I take it off," He assured her. "Now dry off, feel free to use the shower or something, I paralysed your brother also. Make sure you change into some comfy jammies and look like you had a good night's sleep. And you may want to make a habit of taking up coffee. Try French Vanilla, it's my favourite."

"Get outta here," Gwen grumbled, taking the towel and getting her trench coat off.

"I assume you need a new phone then?"

"Yeah." Gwen tossed the trench coat to him. "How much?"

"Seeing as you killed an Onryo-which is no easy feat I'll make it on the house this time," Kurt smiled warmly. "I'll take the method off before I leave."

Gwen managed to take a hot shower and change into some pajamas in five minutes flat. She crawled into bed, and Kurt vanished with his usual teleporting trick. She heard her mom's foot steps out in the hall and shut her eyes as the door opened a bit. After a few moments it shut, and her mom's footsteps faded.

She opened one eye and groaned silently as she saw her alarm clock. The chase to find Sarah had taken three full hours and she hadn't realized it! It was four thirty in the morning. "...thank god it's a Saturday."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next couple of days were quiet, no rampaging spirits from another dimension out to haunt, kill, or steal life energy. Gwen took the chance to sleep in; she never got much sleep thanks to fighting evil spirits and Chris's damn wake up calls almost to the point where she think she might be an insomniac. Apparently even demons and other types of evil spirits take a break on Christmas.

Gwen's sleep was interrupted when she heard banging on her door.

"Gwen! Come on, lazy bones! You can't sleep in there all day, we have stuff to do!" Alex's voice came from behind the door as he continued to bang on it and interrupt her sleeping in.

She pulled the pillow over her head to block out the annoying noise, thankful that she locked the door after her mom left for Christmas shopping. Hopefully Alex would get the hint and go away and if not she had no problem tossing him out into the cold and let him freeze for a moment to teach him a lesson. However someone else decided to pull her out of bed. Her pillow was pulled away from her, slipping through her grip and left on the floor.

She opened her eyes and glared at the hand made of smoke that had pulled her pillow away. Gwen wished it felt physical blows in this world as she tried to bat it away but it pulled the covers away making her shiver from the lack of warmth.

"He won't stop until you answer, you know." Andromeda whispered, sounding very smug.

Gwen softly growled as she sat up. "All right! All right! I'm up! You happy now?"

"I will be when you come out and help me wrap mom's present." Alex replied making her grunt in annoyance.

"You're a big boy now you can handle it." Gwen tried to lie back down but Andromeda in her spectre form lifted her bed slightly making her fall onto the floor.

She grunted as she sat up and glared as the spectre form of her partner reseeded back into the Star necklace.

"Don't make me bust in there. I know how to jimmy locks." Alex warned her.

Gwen grabbed her pillow and threw it at the door even though it wouldn't hit him. "All right. Give me a few minutes."

"I'll be checking in a few minutes." Alex called with a cheeky tone before Gwen heard the steps of him walking away.

"Now what was that for?" She glared at the necklace.

"If you hadn't answered he wouldn't have stopped and the banging was annoying." Andromeda replied. "Spirits need some sleep too you know."

Gwen rolled her eyes at the necklace. Most of the time Andromeda behaved like a stern mother while teaching her but she also liked to play small jokes on her knowing she can't do anything to retaliate since her real form is in another dimension and the necklace only allowed her to manifest a small spectre form in the living world. If she tried to manifest her true form it would affect the living world by causing erupt changes in the weather, spirits in hiding would react to the high power by panicking and revealing themselves to everyone in the city causing them to go on a rampage to get away and cause a lot of damage. It's happened before as spirits near Andromeda's level try to sneak into our world and when they are revealed their powers are so great it could cause storms, hurricanes, droughts, and one time a high ranking spirit was so powerful that the Grand Canyon was formed.

"Well don't avatars need it to?" Gwen asked, sorting through her closet for something to wear.

"If I let you sleep in you'll get lazy." Andromeda replied with what Gwen guessed was a shrug of the shoulders. "Oh and the good news, you didn't get any emergency calls for once."

Gwen got into her usual casual outfit and then went to her lap top. She checked her cell phone anyways and looked over some message. They were from a few friends on Total Drama, LeShawna, Trent, Cody, and Bridgette.

_Hey, Gwen-girl. LeShawna here wishing you a happy Christmas and hope you like the gift I sent you. Sorry I bailed on that web show of yours. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Hi, Gwen, it's me, Trent, I know we didn't keep in contact since TDA but I just want you to know I hope you're doing good and want to hear from you soon. Merry Christmas._

_Hey, Gwen, Codester here with hoping you'll call back. You see our band, me, Trent, Harold, and Justin are big! Don't be shy to call and check up on us._

_Hi, Gwen, Bridgette here, hope you're having a good Christmas. Me and Geoff keep trying to find a nice place to relax for Christmas but we keep being stalked by girls who won't leave Geoff alone. I'm afraid he might let the attention go to his head again. Anyways Merry Christmas and hope to hear from you soon._

Gwen shook her head, imagining Bridgette fighting off hordes of women...and then remembered that she had in fact hit Geoff with her surfboard on the head once when she thought that he was checking another girl out. The video had ended up on Youtube thanks to some weenie who made a habit of stalking celebrities-then again what person with a camera and a celebrity in the same room didn't take a chance for some embarrassing footage? The answer: none.

Aside from them the only other people Gwen kept in contact with were Katie and Sadie who agreed to be part of her web show. She hadn't heard from Duncan since TDA ended no doubt because Courtney is making sure there's no contact between them. Aside from them she hadn't heard much from the others aside from a from a few news articles. She looked over to the internet explorer window and found that it was finally done loading the page she was looking for.

Other spirit avatars did not often keep in contact like Kurt and Gwen did, though they did have a single blog that would open once a week for ten minutes to give a list of locations and threats from spirits and demons. Ten minutes and then it shut down for seven days.

It was just about 7:30, which is around the time when it opens in her time zone. She found that she was right on time with 8 minutes left on the clock. There were over thirty people logged in and there was a list with over three hundred locations in several countries.

Gwen took a quick look over and copied a few of the stated locations and possible spirits located in them. Then with five minutes on the clock she printed myself a copy and shut her computer off. "Okay...got one up in Alaska, might be an ice spirit."

"Those things run at the sight of a flash light," Andromeda drawled.

"Well there's probably something down in Mexico, low-medium threat." Gwen read off the next location.

"I'm talking to the spirit whose avatar is already chasing that one, and it's nothing but a poltergeist of some 8 year old."

"Ooookay then..." Gwen trailed off. "Oh, a possession in London?"

"If it's Jack The Ripper again I'm not sending you there. We still haven't found a Method to permanently put him at peace," Andromeda replied.

"What about a...wait a second," Gwen looked at the word that was in the spot where the spirit or threat's name or classification went. "A...morph threat?"

"That means that a spirit may have entirely transformed a human or a group of humans into something new," Andromeda explained. "It's not common and usually when it happens you'll find a dozen Spirit Avatars getting together to put it down. They are shape shifter capable of staying in human form but when they change they become a chimera."

"So somebody might be making monsters in..." Gwen read the location and stood up when she saw it. "Toronto?"

"Oh my," Andromeda whispered. "Gwen, if this is true you should know something. A Morphed human is almost assured to be a complete blood thirsty monster bordering on a demon. They do what they were designed for whether it is to kill a specific person or to kill anyone within a specific area. If they kill somebody, that corpse will be mutated by the leftover magic left by the bite and claws or however they kill. It could turn them into something, it could destroy the corpse, revive it, anything. It's like rolling a die with about...ten trillion sides."

"So it's bad news then," Gwen summed up what Andromeda had explained to her.

"Yes! But that also gives you a small advantage," Andromeda continued. "A Morph Human can be killed with ordinary tools or weapons. Unlike a spirit which you need a spirit powered weapon or a Method to kill you can just run a Morph Human over. The only problem is that they are usually given an Unauthorized Method when they are sent out hunting. It's not so much invisibility as much as...making the humans forget they saw it as soon as they lay eyes upon it. One could walk into the middle of a rock concert and kill the lead singer and it would just look like he just randomly started to bleed and die. As vulnerable as they are they are as dangerous as any spirit. If they are here you _must_ kill them before they can acquire too many numbers."

"How do I find out if there are any in Toronto at all?"

"How do you think? Call Kurt."

Xxx

One hour later however...

"Why the hell isn't your phone on?" Gwen demanded as she stormed into Kurt's shop via a Hexagon Gate.

"Hey-a Gwen!" Kurt waved, turning in his chair away from his work table. "Nice to see you got some lovely sleep last night, considering your optimistic attitude! That Onryo didn't slow you down at all."

"Kurt, seriously, we have a problem right in our home town,"

"I know, Morph Threat," Kurt nodded. "And don't worry, I've been working. If you'll calm down I can show you." He got up and led her through the maze of junk and shelves of weapons. "It just so happens that I have a way of knowing what happens in this city and tracking it," He led her into a clearing and patted a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. "What did you think this was for outside picking up my favourite shows and letting me get Pay Per View without actually paying...forget that last part."

He turned it on, showing a map of the city. "Behold, the first ever Digital Spirit Tracking Map of Toronto! It's not complete yet but once done I will be able to track high level threat like this Morph Threat in the city! There are some bugs to work out and only works when Spirits drop their camouflage, release the human they possess, or reveal their true forms in any way."

"Alright, but can it track the Morph Humans?" Gwen asked.

"You bet! I just have to adjust this a bit." Kurt went over to a lap top connected to the TV. "Bear in mind, if they're in human form they still may be hard to track. And if you attack them in public you'll look like a psycho with a sword. A Morph Human will revert to its original human form when killed, and can even be buried like a normal body. You'd never know the difference."

"So do you know where I should start looking?"

"Well they prefer to remain in one area together until night fall when they go out to hunt. Their makers usually uh...it's like magically programming their brains to follow orders. They order them to hunt at night so it's harder for humans to see something weird like spontaneous claw wounds. These things don't leave a mess behind once they're done. I once met one with a seal on it that expanded its power over its prey and made people forget about their prey also. That way they could munch on them in the middle of public without trouble."

"Nice picture," Gwen placed one hand on her stomach.

"A couple other Avatars passed by earlier asking about the same thing. They're usual customers like you," Kurt stood up as the map showed several red blotches. "Merlin's keeping in contact with them."

Merlin is Kurt's spirit. And he is literally _the_ Merlin, from Arthurian Fantasy. He stuck around as a good spirit and usually trains people like Kurt. He is known as the 'Architect' to other spirits, because of the new Methods he is always creating in their world. Gwen never spoke to him before, but Kurt tells her that he's quite the smart ass for a guy who died about 900 years ago.

"And there they are..." Kurt said. "These red blotches represent places with Spirit Scents. The largest concentration will be where you're bound to either find the Scene of the Crime, or you'll find your Morph Humans waiting for you. In this case it's...the CN Tower?"

"Why would they stick around there?"

"There are places there they could hide when there aren't tourists swarming around," Kurt shrugged. "Or maybe they like the view. All I know is that the source of the scent is greatest at the top of the tower. I like the restaurants there, I should visit some time."

"Save it for later," Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'll head over there and check it out."

"Your family won't wonder where you are?"

"Alex went over to his friend's place and mom went out to meet with some other moms...don't ask me what they do," Gwen shuddered at the thought of so many preppy copies of her mom in one place.

"Well if you're going you'll want a few things," Kurt flipped open a case sitting on the coffee table. "Looks like Pepper Spray, but squeeze it in the middle..." He did so and sprayed himself. "Wait for it..."

He literally vanished!

"Huh?" Suddenly Gwen felt a wave of nausea fall over her before she straightened up...

What was she doing here again?

Suddenly Kurt popped up in front of her. "Surprise!"

"AH!" She yelped. "Kurt?"

Slowly it came back to her...

"This mimics the memory erasure method that the Morph Humans use," Kurt explained as he gave her the pepper spray. "You can use it to sneak in if you have to. If you break anything people won't wonder how it was broken. You gotta give Merlin credit for this one, it works."

"Take credit where credit is due Kurt," An older voice said from...

"Did your sun glasses just talk?" Gwen asked.

"Is it weirder than that necklace of yours talking?" The sun glasses asked her.

"Merlin!" Andromeda said. "Nice to see you're actually talking to somebody now."

"Oh you know me Andromeda I can't help but like the mysterious act," Merlin chuckled. "But seeing as we have Morph Humans of all things toting my spells around I felt it was time to speak up."

Gwen could not help but agree with Kurt for once. For a very old guy Merlin really was a smart ass.

"Well, Gwen, seeing as how we might have trouble I guess you should be on your way." Kurt said as he drew a Hexagon on his wall. Gwen walked over to it and placed her Omni Glove on it. She imagined where she wanted to be and the Hexagon glowed and she was gone from Kurt's shop.

Xxx

When Gwen opened her eyes again she found herself in an alley very close to where the CN Tower was. Pulling her hood over her face so no one would recognize her from Total Drama she slipped out of the alley and onto the side walk. Walking quietly towards the CN Tower she eyes kept on anything strange, looking over everything not once, not twice, but more than five times. She even looked over her shoulder to make sure nothing weird was happening behind her.

She looked up at the CN Tower, remembering that she came here a long time ago with her parents and when her brother was only four. It was still a very impressive building and she could not help but remember how excited she was when they got to the top. Shaking her head of these thoughts and getting back to the task at hand she continued walking forward until she was at the base of the tower. Looking around she saw nothing out of the ordinary so she pulled out my cell phone and opened, looking through the camera to see if there was someone with a spirit scent.

Most of the people walking by looked completely normal but something caught her eye. A girl about six years old, holding hands with her mother and on her shoulder, a spirit scent. She had to suppress the urge to curse, if there was one thing she hated almost more than anything it's when children's lives were in danger, spirit or human. Anyone who hurts a child, physically or mentally deserves a very painful death.

Putting her cell phone away she started to tail the girl and her mother, keeping a safe distance away but keeping an eye on them. Scene like this brings back uncomfortable memories of what had happened to her a long time ago. She pushed those thoughts aside as they made a turn towards a parking lot. Increasing her pace slightly she watched as they headed for their car. When it looked like they were going to be fine, a dark coated man came from behind a car nearby.

Just when she thought there was nothing wrong. She had to wait before jumping out otherwise they'd think she was...well Kurt mentioned it earlier.

The man would seem to fade into the background to the casual eye; just another guy out on a walk. Sure he looks a little creepy but so do a good deal of people in their own way. He has greasy hair and hasn't seen a razor for maybe a month or more. The mother barely gave him a second glance as she and her daughter reached their car.

The mother searched through her purse for a key or maybe one of those fancy controllers that had to be within several feet of a car for it to turn on. The man was getting closer, angling so that it seemed he was either going to pass by or head for the SUV next to them. The girl took this chance to open a book that she had been carrying under one arm-some sort of fantasy book no doubt. The man then began to turn abruptly and started towards them.

The girl heard his rushed footsteps and saw him sprinting right towards them. She glanced back at her mother, looking nervous. "Mommy-"

She immediately grabbed a pebble off of the ground and whispered. "_Guide me to my prey._"

Her Omni-Glove glowed under the second glove she wore over it as she threw the pebble, which shot out of her palm like a bullet and struck the man in the side of the head. Now a small projectile like that couldn't kill a man, but it made him lose balance and focus and probably hurt too. He stumbled to his left and slammed into the black SUV, collapsing to the ground as the mother spun. Her daughter hid herself behind her mother's legs as the man began to scramble to his feet.

For a moment the mother looked between him and Gwen...but the next time she looked Gwen was gone and Merlin's memory erasure method caused her to forget there had ever been a trench coat wearing girl there. Gwen pocketed the pepper spray and rushed right for the man as he began to change.

Suddenly he was gone from the sight of the mother too as his method took hold. She and her daughter forgot why they were waiting to get into the car and calmly opened the doors. As the mother lifted her daughter into the seat with a smile the Morph Human loomed over them both. It looked like it had the bulk of a bear but the scales of a lizard...and the tail of a scorpion. It hissed, its two large red bug like eyes casting countless reflections of the woman as it leaned down.

But then Gwen drew her katana and sliced down through its stinger tipped tail. Liquid splattered the pavement, only to become spectral and vanish as the beast shrieked. It spun and knocked Gwen away. She slammed into a Cadillac, setting off its car alarm and catching odd looks from people who thought the car's alarm had started on its own-as again, they forgot that Gwen even existed as soon as they saw her.

She snatched her katana up as she climbed to her feet. As an avatar Gwen was not so easy to break with a single impact. "Okay ugly; bring those pretty widdle eyes over here!"

It got down on all fours and began to leap across the parking lot, clearing the equivalent of five steps with each move and then lunging through the air. It overshot Gwen intentionally, causing her to slice through nothing. It landed on top of the Cadillac, crushing the roof-people would fortunately forget how that little accident happened and just wonder how they didn't notice sooner. It swiped at her head with one claw, but she ducked and spun, swinging her katana up with both hands and slicing one of its fingers off.

Suddenly its tail was back, in perfect condition and swinging at her. Gwen rolled to her left as it swung from her right, and barely avoided getting a dose of Morph Human poison. She batted the stinger aside with the flat of her blade as it jabbed at her again, and leaped up to avoid the third jab. She jammed her katana down into the torso of the Morph Human, which writhed and kicked.

One limb struck her on the side and made her stumble off of the SUV and hit her head on a jeep parked next to it. She groaned, placing one hand on her head. "Crap...that hurt."

Then she remembered exactly where she was and saw the Morph Human turning to look down at me. She rolled to the side as it leaped down and made a hole in the ground where her head had been a moment before. Getting up, she grabbed my katana again and sliced right through its arm at the elbow as it tried to pull itself cleared. Then without breaking pace she swung vertically at the other arm that it had placed against the van she had hit her head on. A fountain of liquid squirted from both stumps, and the Morph Human howled in agony.

Not willing to leave it in pain-as it had once been human like her Gwen quickly jammed her sword through its heart. It stiffened as her blade passed under its rib cage and up through its heart. The Morph Human then fell back and slowly shrunk back into its human form. Thankfully the mother and daughter had left the parking lot during the fight, but within seconds the corpse was spotted without its illusion to hide it.

She ducked behind a truck, hiding her katana under her coat in the event that her own camouflage method wore off soon. People gathered around the corpse, some of them calling for the police.

'Definitely my cue to step out,' Gwen thought. 'And scope out some more Spirit Scents. I have to track one this time, not kill it.'

Gwen returned to the area outside of the CN Tower and scanned the crowd. She found a few weak scents that could have happened from being within the same room as that little girl. When she went into the lobby she found that she was in for quite a ride, since nearly the whole room was glowing red through her cell phone's camera.

"Well that's just lovely..." Gwen muttered.

"One good idea is to isolate the larger concentrations of Spirit Scent," Andromeda advised. "I'm certain Kurt could do that for you."

"Good idea," Gwen dialled Kurt's number and spoke before he could make a smart ass comment. "Kurt I need you to tell me how to isolate larger concentrations of spirit scent. I'm in the CN tower and I've got a whole room that's red."

"Hm...ok, I think I added that program to your phone," He instructed her on how to find the hidden program in the myriad of falsely named programs he had placed in the phone to make it look normal. To anybody without a scent or wasn't an avatar they would get the camera, maybe a game. But for Gwen it modified the settings of her phone camera. When she opened it again she saw only bright red trails of Spirit scent through the crowd. "Thanks Kurt."

"No problem," Kurt hung up on me without saying goodbye-possibly dealing with a client at the moment.

"Ok...where are you..." Gwen whispered as she followed the trail. Seeing as nobody gave her odd looks for holding her phone ahead of her as she walked Gwen assumed that the Pepper spray was still in effect.

Her trail took her through an elevator and all the way up to the top of the CN Tower's Main Pod area. There were people standing on glass floors posing for pictures, others standing out on the decks protected by netting to stop some idiot from falling, or others even just sitting inside enjoying the company. Her trail led her out onto the deck where the wind was blowing in her face and threatened to numb her fingers and tear the phone from her hands.

"Come on...this is going in one big circle," Gwen whispered.

"I know, I arranged that myself!"

Gwen spun so fast she almost sent herself off balance. However the shove that sent her backwards made her trip and drop her phone, which slid away from her-good thing the last pair of people had gone back inside. Gwen looked up and saw a man in his late twenties to early thirties. He had brown hair that was being whipped around by the wind, and dark eyes. He wore a grey suit and had his hands folded in front of him.

"Welcome to the CN Tower, tallest tower in the western hemisphere!" He chuckled. "Me and my boys like it for the view. Makes it real easy to spot somebody with a scent! And it let me see you off my pal Hank!"

Gwen climbed to her feet. "Oh gee, you saw that?" She had to shout over the wind. "I'm flattered!"

"You should be!" He nodded. "If I didn't like you I'd have just torn the net open and sent you tumbling out! You're not as sneaky as you think, Avatar of Andromeda!"

"Gee I'm just a celebrity today!...well I already am but you know what I mean!"

"Well not too many of your kind take on an Onryo at such an early stage," He shrugged.

"Keeping tabs on me?"

"I make a habit of it," He nodded, leaning on the safety railing. "Now I know what you're thinking here Gwen Rivers; there's a pack of nasty Morphers running around murdering people for kicks! Right?"

"Well seeing as Hank was about to nab a little kid, yeah!" Gwen drew her katana. "So let me guess, if Hank was your friend then you're one too! You're making small talk so that one of your friends can-" She twisted and cleaved right through the throat of the woman who had been reaching out to grab her. She gurgled, collapsing and laying on the floor, twitching...but her blood didn't vanish.

"Close, I had a familiar sneaking up on you," He chuckled as what Gwen did slowly sank in.

"People want to become like you?" Gwen demanded, feeling nausea rise in her stomach.

"Oh no Gwen I'm normal like her!" The man replied. "I'm no Morpher, I'm as human as human can be. That woman would have become a Morpher within a few hours. She was infected by a claw scratch while alive so it takes time to set in that way. Don't worry she'll vanish in a-" The woman's body became spectral, cutting him off within seconds as it faded out. "Oh there she goes!" He nodded. "Good riddance says I, she was way too cocky."

"Okay so what's the big deal?" Gwen demanded.

"Well you could call the Morphers in this area..._mercenaries,_" The man said.

"Morphers gathering in one place? A human guiding them? This is new," Gwen muttered, keeping her katana between herself and him and the tip aimed at his throat.

"Oh Ms Rivers you need some imagination!" The man chuckled. "That spirit's old enough to say she was young during the dinosaurs! You gotta learn to adapt and be careful about what she teaches you, or you'll fall behind!"

"Tell me why you brought these Morphers here," Gwen said. "And don't get fancy with me!"

"I could go through the trouble but why bother with the villain rant?" He shrugged. "Besides ,you kinda have..._other_ issues to look after."

"Like what?"

"Well for one the Morphers I sent after some of your friends," He said, smiling warmly. "Those two girls from that web show, your brother...your _mother?_"

"You son of a-" Gwen swung her katana, but he moved back smoothly before she could cut him to pieces.

"Language! Such a lovely lady shouldn't have such rude language," He wagged one finger. "The second thing...is the fire that just started inside."

The wind settled enough for her to hear it...scream. Gwen turned and saw smoke coming from the glass doors separating the interior and the deck. A glow came from within and she managed to see the shapes of several people fleeing towards the stairs to escape the embers that had somehow consumed the area in front of the doors!

"Oh my god..." Gwen looked to the man, only to see that he was leaning over the safety railing and cutting the safety net.

"It's horrible!" He said in a faux concerned tone. "So scary! Somebody help!...bye bye Gwendolyn." He then leaped out into open air...and something caught him. That something had wings that were about thirty feet wide and lifted the guy away from the tower as he laughed like a kid on a roller coaster. "I look forward to seeing how you handle this one!"

"Me to," Gwen whispered, swallowing.

She was in one hell of a mess now. The inside of the CN tower was on fire, she was stranded high enough that if she fell she'd be a splatter on the side walk. And it seemed that for once she had been outfoxed...and by a regular guy who was packing mercenary Morphers.

So she did the only thing she could think of:

She called Kurt.

Xxx

Kurt picked up his phone and sighed as he watched the news. "Let me guess, you set the CN Tower on fire?"

"Close, it was set on fire while I'm on it!" Gwen replied. "And I'm still on it! I need a way to get out of here, now!"

Kurt was on his feet. "I'm on it!" He paused. "Just...stay still for me. You're on the deck right? Otherwise you'd be screaming...in agony...and on fire."

"Yes I'm on the outer deck now help me!"

"Right!" Kurt then picked up a book and flipped through it. "Ok...teleportation...translocation...portal forming...what do you think boss man?"

"I think that you should choose and hurry up," Merlin said urgently. "Gwen won't have a lot of time."

"Don't worry, she's been trained to be calm in these situations," Kurt replied...forgetting he left his phone on speaker.

"KURT HURRY UP!"

"I'm on it!" Kurt sighed. "Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way. One interdimensional portal method coming up!" He held up his own Omni Glove, which had red lines instead of blue like Gwen's. "Okay Gwen when you feel something grab you...try not to fight and be careful not to hit me in the balls."

"What are you-"

"_Open the path!_" Kurt thrust his hand forward and traced a red circle of light in the air...and stuck his hand through, grabbing something. Suddenly the portal was gone and he held Gwen by the collar of her trench coat as she yelped and kicked out.

"Watch out for the-"

CRASH! A whole shelf was knocked over...starting a domino's effect that essentially tipped over every shelf in the shop.

"...I'm going to block out my thoughts of anger by being glad that you're alive," Kurt said calmly.

"Sorry," Gwen said meekly.

"Ok...so what the hell happened?" Kurt spun to face her.

"There was a guy there, and he was packing a group of Morphers who he said were mercenaries," Gwen explained as Kurt let her sit on his couch. "He set it all up, and set the CN Tower on fire and...oh god!" She stood up. "He said he sent some Morphers after my family! And Katie and Sadie! I'm sorry I gotta go!" She ran out.

"Oh sure! Leave me to clean this mess up!" He called after her... and sighed as he looked at the sorry state of his shop. "Merlin would it have killed you to make a cleaning method to teach me?"

"I _already_ died once, besides making cleaning methods would just make you lazy." Merlin scoffed. "Now get to work."

Xxx

"MOM! ALEX!" Gwen burst into her house.

"Yes honey?" Gwen's mom-Elizabeth said as she leaned out of the kitchen...with a morpher reaching out for her from the kitchen window!

"I uh..." Gwen pulled her mom into a tight hug and moved her away from the grasping arm of the morpher. "I feel so happy just being home! I heard something was up and thought I should come back!"

"Well there's something happening at the CN Tower," Elizabeth said, confused at her daughter's attitude. "But I think I'm fine here Gwen."

DING!

"Oh, the batch I made for the neighbours is ready!" Elizabeth squealed.

She rushed back into the kitchen where the morpher grinned, reaching for her-

SLAM! It squealed silently as Gwen slammed the window shut on its arm. It went intangible and pulled its arm out, glaring at Gwen.

"Gwen?"

"It's uh...minus seven degrees and snow was blowing in here," Gwen explained.

"Oh, well thanks darling," Elizabeth said as she took a batch of cookies out of the oven.

'I have to get mom out of here and find Alex!' Gwen though. 'But first...'

She slipped out of the kitchen and rushed outside. She swung the door open and saw the morpher shrinking down to its human form. It opened its now human eyes just in time to see Gwen before she snapped her right leg up with a 'Hai!' and kicked it in the nose! It flew out into the snowy yard, and Gwen took a moment to use the Pepper spray on herself so that her mom wouldn't notice. Then she proceeded to pound on the morpher until it fled over the yard's fence.

"And don't come back!" She snapped.

"No time to spew threats, find your brother!" Andromeda instructed.

"Right!" Gwen rushed out around the front of the house and then went for the house three houses down across the street. It belonged to Alex's friend Jamie, a gamer.

She burst through the front door.

"Oh my what a breeze!" Jamie's mother shut the door behind her.

"Sorry!" Gwen whispered, knowing that the woman wouldn't hear anyways.

She rushed up the stairs to Jamie's room, knowing that would be where Alex and Jamie were. She swung the door open and saw them with their faces all but glued to a TV as they played a first person shooter game.

"Of course they don't even hear the door," She shook her head and went to the window. "ah ha!"

The Morpher that had been climbing up the back of the house looked up and swallowed as it realized how much trouble it was in.

CRASH! Gwen smashed out through the window and whipped her katana out.

SHING! She sliced down through its middle, and its remains vanished before it even hit the ground.

"...Turn up the heat," Gwen heard Alex say through the now permanently open window.

"Shut the door," Jamie replied.

Gwen shook her head. "Boys."

Now she had to find Katie and Sadie.

Xxx

After Total Drama Action Katie and Sadie eventually forgave Gwen for what happened with Trent and even agreed to be part of her web show when they found they weren't far from each other. Gwen knew where they lived and it wasn't hard to find their houses at all since everyone in the neighbourhood knew Katie and Sadie, not that they were easy to forget.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Comiiiing!" Katie said in a sing song voice as she opened the door and-

"Hey Katie," Gwen said, sounding winded. "Did any weird guy come by just now?"

"No, why?" Katie asked.

"No reason, pardon me," Gwen promptly sprayed herself with the magic Pepper Spray. Katie promptly forgot that Gwen was there at all.

"Hm...why's the door open?" Katie shut the door and walked off with a shrug.

"Ok...no crazy monster in Katie's place yet...so what about Sadie?" Gwen muttered. "What if one comes here while I'm gone?"

Thud!

"Well that answers that question!" Gwen rushed into the living room-which was like the rest of the house interior: PINK AND WHITE! Choking down her nausea she looked around. "You know when you get style there's something called variety!"

Then it leaped in through the window and tried to latch onto my head-would have if I hadn't ducked. It was a small morpher, looked like some sort of squirrel.

"...that is just sad," She said as it stood up on two feet and hissed at her, spreading its arms. "What are you gonna do? Nibble on my hand?"

Suddenly it grew a foot.

"Uh...what the?"

Suddenly it was taller than Gwen and its fur fell off to reveal grey flesh and large red eyes. Each breath sounded like it was being echoed over and over. Its limbs were long and bony, and its teeth were bigger than her head!

"So reckless sometimes," Andromeda whispered.

The Morpher lunged forward at the same time that Gwen whipped out her sword and cleaved right through the top of its head. The body tumbled off to the side as the head rolled off somewhere.

"Ok...dead Morpher? Check." Gwen nodded.

The body vanished.

"Vanished morpher corpse? Check." She sighed in relief. "Ok...what am I missing?...other girl...oh crap!"

Xxx

"..." Kurt picked up his phone as it rang. "I'm a little busy cleaning up you know."

"I need to use that digital map to find Sadie! She's not home!"

"Don't worry I'll look at it right now," Kurt mumbled. "It's the only thing that still works in this thing."

"Well where is she?"

"Says here she's at a mall near her house."

"Of course! How could I be so stupid!" Gwen then hung up on Kurt.

"...that's what my sister said about her last boy friend," Kurt mumbled before he got back to work.

Xxx

Gwen rushed through the mall nearest to Sadie's home. It was not the final rush to buy Christmas gifts and people were crowding every square inch of ground in every store! "Alright if I was Sadie where would I be..." she heard a familiar squeal. "Of course, dumb question!"

She rushed into the nearest clothing store and found Sadie trying on a pink coat that matched the rest of her colour scheme. Gwen shuddered again, glad that the pepper spray kept her hidden-

"GWEN!" Sadie was suddenly looking at her. "Oh where did you come from? It's so good to see you!" She pulled her into a spine snapping hug.

"Ow..." Gwen whispered. 'I guess the spray wore off.'

"Nice to see you too Sadie," She patted Sadie on the back.

"Are you here for Christmas shopping?" Sadie asked, setting Gwen on her feet.

"Kinda," Gwen nodded, rubbing her stomach as she regained oxygen. "Listen, Sadie, has anybody weird been popping up around here?"

"Weird how?" Sadie asked as a man peeked out of the dressing stall at the back.

"Looks weird, acts weird, funny look in his eye like Owen looking for seconds," Gwen stopped when she noticed the man. He grinned at her, and his features distorted a bit before he stepped back into the stall.

"Well I don't know about that but I found a jacket you will just love!" Sadie said, looking through a shelf as Gwen rushed to the back of the store.

Quickly spraying herself again-only for the pepper spray to run out after a quick squirt Gwen stepped into the stall. There was the sound of crashing, yowling, grunting, cursing, metal clashing with metal, and a squeal of pain...and everybody resumed their task as normal.

"Do you have this in red?" A customer held up a green t shirt to an employee.

CRASH! The stall fell over, and Gwen tumbled out and came up on her feet where she had been standing seconds ago. The brief shot of invisible pepper spray wore off as Sadie turned around and held up a long coat.

"What happened?" She looked at the stall.

"Don't know...disgruntled customer?" Gwen offered, hoping the Morpher corpse vanished by now.

"Hm...oh well, some people," Sadie rolled her eyes. "Try this!" She held out a long coat similar to her own. It had its own hood and was shaded a dark blue similar to her high lights and lip stick.

"Wow..." Gwen felt the fabric. "Nice...this is great! Thanks Sadie!"

"Just doing my job!" Sadie grinned. "I'll see you for the concert then?"

"The what?"

"The Drama Brothers are having a Christmas Eve concert!" Sadie said, squealing. "Cody, Justin, Harold and...Trent." Sadie sighed in awe at the mention of Trent. "Will be performing there! Katie and I got tickets before anyone else did!"

"Really?" Gwen asked, sounding interested. "I hadn't heard anything about it yet."

"Yeah, but I think it'll still be fun! I'm going there, will you?"

Gwen pondered the idea. "I'll see what I can do; I have a special job that kind of...takes time out of personal time."

"I hope you do, it's gonna be a blast!" Sadie squealed again. "I'll see you around, I have to get these home." She hefted several large bags and left.

Xxx

"So, we got an ordinary human who somehow knows how to change humans into morphers." Kurt sat down on his couch as Gwen told him everything. "This is an interesting turn of events. Usually morphers act on their own, they don't plan anything, and they don't take orders from a human. Maybe this guy is possessed."

"I would have noticed if he was. And if he was possessed he wouldn't have said he was a human. When do spirits or demons possessing humans actually decide to lie and say their human? They love to brag about how we're just toys or cattle for them." Gwen crossed her arms. "This guy was one hundred percent human. Any idea how he was able to change those people into morphers and control them?"

"Well, if I remember my history and of course I do," Kurt couldn't resist pointing that out making Gwen roll her eyes. "There are a few items left in this world that could have ability to just that."

He flipped open his laptop and opened a web page.

"Here's one that's used for controlling weak minded spirits." Kurt pointed to a set of cards on the screen. "The Deck of Beasts, it's able to transform any human into the morpher based on the picture of the morpher on the card, hasn't been seen in over three hundred years since they were stolen by a renegade spirit and fled. Anyone cut or bitten by these morphers and the curse transfers to them like an infection."

Another web picture came up.

"And here is how to control a morpher." Gwen saw a small green crystal on the page after Kurt brought it up.

"This Beast Tamer, it was created centuries years ago by a demon working with a corrupt human to control morphers and have them cause suffering anywhere they could and shift back into their human forms leading humans prosecuting other humans as people consorting with the devil." Andromeda spoke up from Gwen's necklace. "It could calm a demon's rage and make almost anyone fall under a trance when they stared at when its power activated. When morphers first came they were seen as demons and this led to the hangings of anyone who was suspected of being a morpher based on how different they seemed."

"And a lot of innocent people were hung because of that." Gwen frowned.

"Unfortunately true." Kurt nodded. "And they missed a lot of morphers, some were even part of the church and had a hand in the executions."

"And this guy now has both." Gwen brought out her cell phone and showed Kurt a picture of the man as she emailed it to him.

"I'll run this through and see what I can find." Kurt turned to his laptop.

"I guess I'm stuck waiting." Gwen sighed.

"You could help finish cleaning." Kurt pointed to the stuff stilling lying on the floor.

"That reminds me, I've got to check something about the Drama Brothers performing, bye Kurt!" Gwen ran out.

"I am charging extra for the next item you buy here!" Kurt yelled as she ran out the door.

Xxx

Gwen sat down on the chair at her desk and opened her laptop. Typing 'Drama Brothers Concert' into Google and found that they were indeed having a concert in Toronto. Last she heard from them they were doing a tour which to her was a really bad idea.

"Looks like I might be going to that concert after all." She muttered when she saw where it was being played at.

The CN Tower, or at least outside the CN Tower. The interior was still off limits, but the band's agent managed to get permission to hold the concert within the vicinity of the tower.

"This cannot be a coincidence. If he is aware of your time on that reality show he is aware of anyone who might be your friends." Andromeda whispered.

"Cody, Trent, and Harold maybe, Justin I could almost care less about." Gwen frowned as she remembered the Adonis wannabee.

"Grudges are not healthy to have." Andromeda reprimanded.

"I know and I'm not holding a grudge against him or anyone I dislike. I just care a lot less about him than most other people. He tried flirting his way to the top and put me in a lot of trouble. I just wish I was able to join in on the beating he got on TDA," Gwen flipped through paragraphs explaining things about the concert she couldn't care less about. "Now...what time does it play...10pm tonight, these guys really know how to have bad timing."

"You might see some of your friends again," Andromeda added.

"And I might see a few pains in my ass I'd rather never see again," Gwen retorted. "But I'm heading there either way."

"You have eleven hours to get ready Gwen, you don't have to rush," Andromeda pointed out.

"I'm going to stake out the area the concert will be playing in ahead of time," Gwen explained. "I might have to check with Kurt about refilling that Pepper Spray."

"Merlin told me a handy little detail about it," Andromeda interjected. "It will refill of its own accord over time. Just try not to overuse it, the maximum refill time takes three hours and you used it five or six times within one and a half."

"Point taken," Gwen nodded. "Better see if Kurt's got anything useful."

Xxx

Kurt picked up his cell phone as he finished cleaning his shop. "You caught me at a good time, Gwenny, I cleaned up the entire shop, no thanks to you."

"I said I was sorry. But that's not the reason I'm calling. You know anything about that guy yet?"

"It just so happens I do." Kurt sat down at his laptop. "I ran his picture through the Internet and got Merlin digging through some information on his side. Damien Strauss, a former explorer, archaeologist, and professor who claimed he had discovered mystic arts. When they discovered what he was doing he was shunned and fired. He's hasn't had a job since but it's shown that he's traveled all over the world for the last several years, most likely trying to pick up any items that would help him pursue his goals."

"Like the Deck of Beasts and the Beast Tamer?" Gwen asked, frowning.

"If he's got more tools like those with him than even as a human he could be dangerous." Kurt replied. "Use caution when dealing with him."

"I have no interest in letting him get to me."

"His last trip was three years ago and he's stayed in Toronto ever since. Something big must be coming if he's starting now." Kurt looked at the map. "Might have something to do with the increase of morphers and spirits these last few months."

"You think he's setting up something big?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Watch yourself."

"Got it." Gwen hung up.

Xxx

Gwen knew Andromeda was right about the concert not happening until ten at night but that didn't mean she couldn't take the time to scope things out early. She preferred to do things like this as early as possible so she could guess the layout of the concert and places she might end up fighting in. Dressed in the blue coat Sadie suggested she'd buy with the hood over her face she walked slowly around the CN Tower as she saw where the concert was being set up, the stage, the audience, and the back where the band would be getting ready. She wanted to be finished before the band showed up along with anyone she knew.

Taking pictures with her phone along looking for any spirit scents just in case anyone was in danger from a spirit or morpher. To her surprise nothing seemed off this time, no one had a spirit scent meaning they wouldn't end up in trouble when she left...hopefully. She took the last picture and pocketed her cell phone as she turned to walk away.

"Not a single thing out of the ordinary around here, you'd think that after what happened to the top of the tower Damien would triple the amount of bad guys around here." Gwen whispered.

"The first one was most likely a message to you. He knew who you were and if he's been here as long as Kurt claims he's most likely setting a way to ensure whatever plan he has succeeds." Andromeda replied from her necklace.

"Yeah well, we'll see about that." Gwen replied as she sat on a bench and stared at the CN Tower. "I can't risk infiltrating the tower and if there's nothing out here I guess I'm stuck waiting."

"It is sometimes good to be patient. You'll find something." Andromeda said reassuringly. "Are you hoping to see some of the other former contestants from that show?"

Gwen let out a small smile at that question. "Some, a bit, others, I would never care to hear from again."

"Anyone special?"

There it was. Andromeda sometimes played the role of a nosy mother, about as much as her mother.

"I'd prefer not to think about that. I haven't had time to think that since I took this job."

"You _do_ have time you just prefer not to think about it." Andromeda shot back accusingly.

"Maybe I should call Kurt and see what he's got." Gwen pulled out her cell phone.

She heard something that sounded like snort from her necklace and smirked. She may not be able to get back at Andromeda for most of her jokes but she knows how to annoy her a bit.

"Kurt's Assassination Services, you're today's big-oh, Gwen!" Kurt must have looked at the caller I.D.

"Cut it out with the jokes Kurt," Gwen said sternly.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Do you have any new info that could come in handy?"

"Well let's see...ah ha, here we are," Kurt took a moment as the tapping of keys could be heard in the background. "The Deck of Beasts has one little critical weakness. Every time a card is used, it vanishes for a bit, like a few hours. There's one card in the deck that must never be used, a 'master card'. The upside is that when used the other cards cannot reappear either. They are built around that master card, so without the master card it's a matter of time until the deck is used up."

"And you know that...how?"

"Merlin made it."

"...dare I ask?"

"He said it seemed like a good idea at the time...oh, and whatever is on the Master Card...Once it's used, it turns the person into the strongest Morpher in the deck: kind of like an Alpha Morpher. So be careful, something that big will be harder to hide with camouflage spells, and if it uses up too much power it could accidently reveal itself."

"So I need to kill it while it's at its strongest?"

"Bingo!"

"I just love your plans, you know that, right?"

"Merlin loves them too, that's why he made me take a sideline job making methods and weapons for other avatars like you."

"I don't suppose you'd actually be able to help me in a more direct way anyways though...right?"

"Sorry Gwen, I stick to my strengths and right now I'm busy getting a ticket for that concert." Kurt said smugly. "See you there! If you have another ticket that'll be great. It would be awkward if they catch you while you're sneaking in. Especially since the band is made of the people from that show you were on."

"Don't remind me," Gwen shut her phone off and stuffed it in her pocket. "Jerk."

Xxx

Gwen returned home to prepare for the concert, only to run into her mom as soon as she was in. Her mother held out an envelope to her. "Surprise dear! Your friend LeShawna sent this in the mail!"

Well that was a surprise. What would LeShawna go to the trouble of sending her?

She quickly opened the envelope and pulled out...

"A ticket to the Drama Bros. Concert?" Gwen looked at it intently.

"Ooh! That will be so much fun! I hear a lot of the other cast members will be there!" Elizabeth squealed. "Are you going?"

"Well I don't have anything else to do...so yeah!" Gwen nodded. "It's at ten though, you don't mind, right?"

"Oh of course not Gwen, as long as you get home after it's all done," Elizabeth said. "And _no drinking, period._"

"Gotcha," Gwen smiled and gave her mom a hug before rushing upstairs.

Well _this_ sure was convenient.

Xxx

"It seems Lady Luck has smiled down on you." Andromeda said as Gwen closed the door behind her and sat on her bed.

"Looks like it. This must be what she was referring to on her message." Gwen nodded with a small smile. "Beats trying to sneak in even if I can pull it off without a problem."

"Never take gifts for granted." Andromeda replied.

"Okay, so we have a way into a concert taking place a big building where there's a guy with a bunch of people that shape shift into monsters to go out and kill people. You have any idea on what this guy wants?" Gwen looked down at the star on her necklace.

"I'm afraid I'm in the dark like you. We would need to learn more about him to know what it is he wants." Gwen got the impression that Andromeda was shrugging in her world.

"I hate that part. It's even more exhausting than beating the bad guys up." Gwen got up and walked over to her closet.

"Try to dress in something besides your hunting outfit,"

"Is it because I need to blend in?"

"That and it smells, you really need to wash it," Andromeda muttered.

"Gee, thanks Andromeda," Gwen got up and looked through her closet. "Ok...maybe I can wear this," She held up the coat Sadie had suggested she buy. "Better wear something appropriate for a concert."

She put on a purple T-shirt, a black jacket, a purple fingerless glove on her left hand with her Omni-Glove on the right hand, black stockings, a skirt with a belt, and her usual black boots under the blue coat Sadie found for her. She made checked the summoning mark on her glove for her sword and checked to make sure she had everything.

Looking at the clock she was it was 9:50 pm.

"I'm not waiting for a bus this time." She said as she drew a hexagon on her wall with chalk and pressed her Omni Glove to it, tracing a line to each corner. Then she was gone and was across the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gwen slipped into the crowds that were trickling up the street towards the CN Tower. Among the many people dressed in fancy, expensive clothes or casual and smart clothes Gwen blended in once her hood was up.

The stage was set up in the area right outside the CN Tower lobby. Right behind it was the yellow police tape, and in front of it were the masses of Toronto and anybody eager enough to fly a few hundred or thousand miles to see this. Gwen handed her ticket to one of the guards by the blockade set up, and she let him push her sleeve up a bit to stamp her wrist with a blue dot so she could be identified as somebody who was invited.

She was soon near the front of the crowd and keeping an eye out. If the Morph Humans would attack they might definitely go for the stage first. They liked to make a statement, make somebody vanish on national TV and nobody even remembers. Anybody who watched TV or anybody attending would think the band never even showed up because they forgot they were there at all before they were eaten alive. Gwen shuddered, trying not to imagine the four members of the Drama Brothers being eaten.

But as she moved closer she saw the VIP seats...

"Holy crap," She whispered, wishing her hood was big enough to cover her entire head by being pulled over the top and down over her chin.

Over half of the Total Drama cast was there!

She knew that Trent, Justin, Cody and Harold would be backstage getting ready; and she knew Katie and Sadie would show up. She expected LeShawna seeing as she sent her the ticket...but she did not expect Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Owen, Ezekiel, Duncan, and DJ to be there too!

"How the hell did they persuade DJ to come?" She mumbled.

Xxx

"I don't know about this man!" DJ squeaked, curled up on his seat.

"Big guy, relax," Duncan said as he leaned back in his own, drinking a soda. "Your mom will never suspect a thing, just as Courtney won't!"

"I still don't know why I let you make me come out here," DJ mumbled.

"Because if I didn't you'd never man up," Duncan replied sagely. "Look, I use this trick with Courtney all the time. Your mom will have no clue what so ever."

"What 'trick'?" Bridgette asked suspiciously.

"Oh...nothing," Duncan said innocently.

Xxx

The phone rang and Duncan's mother answered. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Mrs. Matthews?_"

"Oh hi, Courtney!" Mrs. Matthews smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"_I'm just calling to make sure Duncan hadn't gone to that concert. Is he there?_"

"He's in his room right now. He's a little sick and decided to lie down." Mrs. Matthews opened the doors slightly, hearing a snoring sound and what looked like Duncan sleeping on his bed. "The poor dear's been asleep for almost an hour now."

"_Okay, thanks._" Courtney hung up.

What Duncan's mother did not realize that it was a stuffed dummy in Duncan's bed with his hair style while a small mp3 player played Duncan making snoring sounds to make everyone believe he was sleeping.

Xxx

DJ's mom hummed as she leaned on the kitchen counter, watching her TV out of the corner of her eye. She glanced out the window at the snow blower that was being driven around the back lawn of the house. "DJ when you get back in you're gonna have the biggest batch of Christmas cup cakes ever! Such a good boy...clearing the lawn on such a cold night."

Suddenly 'DJ' fell off of the Snow Blower.

"Huh?"

The Blower was tethered to the center of the lawn, causing it to move in a repeated circle that DJ's mom still had not noticed yet. But as the blower came around for another pass she became concerned.

When 'DJ' was sucked up into the blower and spat out in pieces, she shrieked and collapsed, fainting. "What a world..."

Xxx

"Yep, we're totally scott free," Duncan resisted the urge to strike a Captain Morgan pose. "Free to see the dorksters make idiots of themselves on stage."

"Aw have some confidence in them Duncan, they're pretty popular," Izzy said.

"Go back to making out with the Human Food Vacuum."

"Gladly!" Cue the make out.

"Hey guys, do you think Gwen will show up?" Katie asked remembering that Sadie bumped into her and told her about the concert.

"Oh yeah, she'd said she'd try to make it." Sadie nodded.

"Well if she does then Courtney's fears will be realized. She didn't want me to come because she thought Gwen would show up," Duncan shrugged. "Aw well, either way we still have fun and a night out."

"Ooh! It's starting!" Sadie and Katie squealed at the same time.

But then LeShawna was looking around, concerned. "Come on girl, where are you? I know Gwen wouldn't miss something like this."

"Maybe she decided not to come," Geoff said. "I mean we all got things to do sometimes."

"Maybe you're right," LeShawna muttered, looking up at the stage again.

"Dudes and dudettes!" A familiar voice called from above, amplified by a megaphone. "Welcome to the Drama Brothers Toronto Festival!"

Several rows back Gwen looked up. "What the-Tyler?" He voice was drowned out by a roar of approval from the crowd.

The red clad wannabe-athlete leaped down, hanging from a wire by one hand as he swung down towards the stage. "Weeeeeee-uh oh!"

THUD!

"Oooooooh!" Everybody winced as Tyler struck the stage floor.

"Ow..."

"Upstage pal!" Suddenly Chris McClane stepped out and used one foot to roll Tyler back. "Alright everybody! Welcome to the Drama Brothers Concert!"

Another cheer rose up.

"As you know there's usually crummy talk about how money for this goes to charity...but I'm gonna skip it and just tell you we've damn near ended world hunger with the shares we had to give away." He raised one hand. "Alright bring 'em on out! Presenting the Drama Brothers!"

The curtain behind him rose as Chris stepped off to the side of the stage. Trent pulled out his guitar, Cody had his keyboard, Justin had his tambourine, and Harold had the mike.

"And let the show begin!" Chris announced earning another cheer.

Xxx

"You know you cannot join your friends." Andromeda whispered in Gwen's ear.

"I know." Gwen replied as she pulled out her cell phone.

She looked through the camera and saw no sign of any spirit scents on anyone in the concert no matter how big it was. Not even the Drama Brothers on stage.

"This is getting annoying." Gwen dialled Kurt's number as she cast a spell to block out the sound of the concert.

"Yo, Gwen!" Kurt replied happily, having a method to block out the sound of the concert too so he and Gwen could talk without having to shout. "You made it! How's the view from the box?"

"I'm not there, listen Kurt, have you seen anything at all around here?"

"Actually I took the chance to run a scan of the interior. There are massive signs of spirit energy emanating inside the tower. Looks like your bad guy is keeping out of sight." Kurt replied. "You better slip out and get in there; it's coming from the basement."

"Thanks Kurt." Gwen hung up and quickly slipped through the crowd, sparing a small glance at the stage and the VIP box.

She pulled out her pepper spray and quickly sprayed herself once. If anybody saw her pulling out the pepper spray they forgot it quickly and went back to cheering for the band. Gwen was free to push her way through the crowd-and be totally ignored by the fans. Finally she slipped around the back of the stage and inside the CN Tower.

Xxx

Crash!

She kicked the top of the elevator open and drop down inside it. The metal box had been lowered to the basement level when the fire had broken out, so she had to slip inside it and open it from within to get to the basement level where her targets were hidden.

"Hm...something is odd," Andromeda said. "Merlin says that Kurt examined the blue prints for this building...we're one level below where the blue prints end. This level shouldn't exist."

"Oh well that's swell, another mystery to solve," Gwen said as she forced the doors open and slipped through. "...jinkies."

The floor was more of a series of tunnels carved into the rock. There were lights with cables attached to the ceiling.

"These tunnels are curving rather oddly...and with random secondary tunnels," Andromeda whispered. "Gwen, explore these catacombs, I believe I may know what our human friend is up to."

Gwen took out her locator light and held it ahead of her. This way she would be able to tell if she was facing a Morpher or a human working with Strauss. She did not savour the idea of killing another human like she had done hours ago on the top of the CN tower. It seemed rather odd; she had started out at the top and was now at the bottom...below the bottom actually.

She stopped walking and quickly pulled out a piece of chalk. She drew a circle on the ground and stepped back.

Gwen put both of her hands together and whispered. "_Show me the path._"

She separated her hands and small flashes of light flew out and traveled through the tunnels. On the circle small flashes of light began to draw lines in the circle as a map of the tunnels was made showing Gwen and her partner what it looked like.

"Hm...yes...I see..." Andromeda murmured. "Gwen... the tunnels within the circle forms a symbol for a method. A Method of Leeching!"

"No prizes for guessing what that does?"

"It's a larger version of a method spirits use to take life energy," Andromeda explained. "Since Damien is human he needs a symbol like this if he is interested in taking life energy. If this were to activate...well everything above: human, plant, anything living will be gone...in fact if it activates with you down here even I may be in danger with this connection between us."

"Life energy from humans and spirits all sucked into this? And for what?" Gwen asked.

"It's not sucked into the symbol, it can be drawn into an object or creature. Whatever stands in the center," Andromeda corrected her. "And if I am right you are nearing the center, right underneath the CN tower itself."

Gwen looked down at the map and saw that the CN was indeed in the center of the symbol.

"Time to find out what the hell this guy is doing." Gwen got up and headed for the center.

She ran ahead, not stopping or even gasping for air since she was used to this. Up ahead she saw an elevator that also was not part of the original structure. The elevator door opened making Gwen stop as the doors opened to reveal Damien Strauss.

"Now, Gwendolyn, I'm pretty sure that you're not allowed inside the CN Tower, let alone in here." Damien chuckled.

"What can I say; I guess my time on that stupid show made me a little rebellious." Gwen glared as she placed her hand on the symbol on her Omni-Glove and her sword appeared. "What's your excuse?"

"Just setting up a bonus for the audience up above after the concert," Damien leaned on a cane. "I promise that it will be a night no one will forget."

"What reason could you possibly have to justify the sacrifice of all those people?" Andromeda manifested herself in her smoke spectre form.

"Ah, the famous Andromeda, a spirit so powerful you are hailed as Heaven's Star." Damien bowed. "That reason I prefer to keep to myself."

He raised his cane and Gwen noticed a green crystal embedded in it. "The Beast Tamer."

"So you heard about it. A cunning tool to allow a human to control morphers and spirits. Here's a demonstration." Damien raised the cane and the crystal glowed.

Gwen heard growling sounds in the room and ducked as something leaped out her. She jumped back and took the chance to look at the two morphers that stood between her and the elevator. One resembled a Minotaur while the other was a tiger like human with yellow fur and black spots, claws on hands and feet, sharp teeth, and slitted eyes.

"Have fun." Damien waved his hand as the elevator closed.

The Minotaur morpher charged at her, intending to ram its horns through her but Gwen was faster as she jumped on its head, ran down its back and delivered a double kick that knocked it over. It fell to the ground face first giving Gwen the chance to dodge blows from the tiger morpher as it tried to claw and bite her. She blocked several slashes with her sword and quickly moved out of the way of attacks she could not risk blocking.

She quickly pushed one claw aside and lunged at the tiger morpher's body. However its reflex allowed it to dodge by an inch and kicked her in the stomach and sent her tumbling backwards and onto the floor. She rolled out of the way as the tiger morpher attempted to stomp on her. The tiger morpher lunged at her with its mouth opened wide and teeth ready to shred her. Gwen reacted by tucking in her legs and rolling backwards and onto her hands, launching herself up into the air from them and springing over the tiger morpher's head.

She landed on her feet and spun around to block several more slashes as the tiger morpher turned and charged at her. She heard the Minotaur morpher roaring and knew it was getting back into the fight. She found herself getting push into the wall by the two creatures and had to come up with a plan fast. She quickly blocked another slash from the tiger morpher and then jumped at the Minotaur morpher aiming her feet at its face. It blocked with one large arm and threw her off.

But that was Gwen's plan all along. She angled her body so that it would end up flinging her into the air. She flipped over and planted her feet on the wall as they came at her again and launched herself off it straight between the two morphers and out into the open again. As she did they tried to hit her but ended hitting each other, the Minotaur's fist slamming into the tiger's face and the tiger's claws slashing one of the Minotaur's eyes.

Gwen watched as both creatures turned to each other in anger and started attacking each other. Slashing, punching, kicking, and biting each other as Gwen took the chance to reach the elevator.

"If I'm lucky they'll kill each other and won't have to worry about some poor guy walking into this." Gwen said as the doors closed.

"An impressive plan, turning them both against each other even if you hadn't intended for it to happen." Andromeda praised.

"Guess all the training paid off." Gwen let a small smile appear as she remembered Andromeda training her until she was exhausted since they became partners.

"You asked for it when you refused to try and live a normal life." Andromeda replied. "I saw no reason to hold back."

"Or trying to discourage me." Gwen looked down at her necklace. "You of all people should understand why I wanted in."

"I know, but it doesn't make it easier." Andromeda's voice softened.

"Yeah, well time to work." Gwen said as she touched the elevator console with her Omni-Glove.

The button for the top floor glowed blue.

"Why would he head back up there...?"

"If he has drawn a secondary array up there, it would act somewhat like a lens and increase the speed of the spell," Andromeda informed her. "If he relied on this one large array it would take hours, long enough for you to stop him. But if he uses a secondary array you and I would be dead before we even knew it...and so would the whole city. We have to get up there, and I doubt we have the time to arrange a Hexagon Gate."

"Well we're heading up in a private elevator, how much better can it get?"

Xxx

LeShawna kept looking around as she and the others watched the Drama Brothers perform their first song. "She still hasn't shown up!"

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"I said Gwen still hasn't shown up!" LeShawna shouted louder.

"When has it blown up?" Izzy asked, pulling away from Noah when she heard LeShawna.

"What?" Geoff shouted, sitting next to them along with Bridgette. "What's blowing up!"

"I said Gwen hasn't shown up!"

"Gwen's blown up?" Lindsay shrieked.

Duncan face palmed. "She's saying Gwen still hasn't arrived!"

"Oh!" Lindsay nodded. "That's right. I don't see Greta anywhere!"

"How about we try her cell?" DJ asked.

"I have her number!" LeShawna pulled out her phone and speed dialled Gwen.

Xxx

Gwen pulled her phone out when it started ringing. "Bad timing!"

She saw caller ID and saw it was LeShawna calling her.

"She must be getting worried. She sent me the ticket." She had a slightly remorseful look on her face for worrying LeShawna.

"It cannot be helped." Andromeda tried to comfort her.

"I know. But knowing me I'll be lucky enough to show during the encore." Gwen put her phone away. "Sorry LeShawna."

The elevator came to a halt, and the doors opened to the charred interior of the Tower's Main Pod. Gwen stepped out, her Katana held in front of her.

"If I wanted to make a second array...where would I put it?" Gwen muttered.

"A Leeching Method forms a sort of spirit barrier around the body of a victim, right down to the flesh, so that any energy cannot escape by accident and the victim cannot flee," Andromeda said. "So for a large array like that he would need a barrier around the city. And if he tried to make the second array indoors it would go slower. So he would need it to be outside..."

"Aw man that guy must have made it on the roof!" Gwen looked at the ceiling. "Just my damn luck."

Suddenly a form knocked her against a wall. Lashing out with her right foot, she kicked it so hard that the Morpher-which looked like some sort of alligator crossed with a dog fell back and scrambled to its feet. It snapped at her, but fell back again when she swung her katana once.

Then two more joined it, forming a complete pack.

"Ohhh boy," Gwen swallowed. "Andromeda I could use some ideas."

"Use a portal method!"

"And go where?"

"Not on yourself, form a portal in front of them!"

Gwen, not looking forward to being eaten stuck her Omni Glove out and traced a large circle of blue light in the air. The three Morphers lunged forward as one just as the portal formed...

And teleported them outside of the CN tower...at the same altitude as the Main Pod. They all yowled as they fell towards the city.

Gwen sighed in relief, dismissing the portal. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Merlin often used it for getting rid of annoying guests in his life," The spirit replied plainly.

"...clever."

"Hurry to the roof child, you must stop Strauss before he can use the array!"

"Right, gotta save the city!" Gwen explored, searching for a way to the roof. After a rushed search she found a ladder that was in a section locked to the public-the door was smashed open when she found it. Climbing up, she expected to be hit in the face by a gust of wind when she opened the hatch at the top...only to realize that as she got out there was not a breeze, and she actually felt warm.

"Like the set up?" As Gwen steadied herself, using her Omni Glove to keep a grip on the slippery roof of the Main Pod, she turned to see Damien Strauss standing by the base of the needle that jutted out of the top of the pod. "I used a few other arrays to warm things up and keep out the wind. I'd like to do this in comfort."

Gwen saw the array painted onto the roof in black paint around the needle.

"This array is not what I thought it'd be." Andromeda spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Gwen looked at the array.

"This is array is designed to channel almost any type of energy, including life energy." Andromeda noticed the symbols led up to the needle. "If I'm right the array will channel the life energy from the city and release through the top of the tower. The energy will fall upon the city when released."

"Why are you doing this?" Gwen looked at Damien.

"Take a look." Damien pointed up and Gwen looked again, seeing a body with a cloth draped over it above the needle.

"A body?" Gwen had a puzzled look on her face. "What's that about?"

"Someone very dear to me, left on the edge of death by something no doctor was cure or even discover. When I discovered that she in fact was killed by a spirit that stole most of her life energy leaving her hanging on by only a mere thread. If not for one spell keeping her asleep and small amounts of life energy supplied to her by spirits and morphers that agreed to work for me." Damien explained as he paced around the roof.

"You're doing this to save one person?" Gwen had an incredulous look on her face. "You're risking the lives of an entire city for just one woman?"

Damien chuckled. "I'd thought you of all people would understand, Gwendolyn. As I recall you had a close encounter with such a death yourself."

Gwen glared harshly. "I didn't look for a way to save myself at the expense of an entire city! What happens when she finds out that you killed a whole city over her?"

"You make it sound like she and anyone will know. You don't think I haven't set up a way to cover this up?"

"Even if it works why would you need the life energy of an entire city?" Andromeda asked.

Damien chuckled quietly. "You think I got all these spells, tools, and knowledge myself. I'm flattered you believe I am that resourceful."

"You got help?" Gwen asked, not liking where this was going.

"Through a long amount of tireless negotiations it was agreed that the spirits and morphers that assisted me provided that I find a way to help gain access to large amounts of life energy hence this." Damien gestured to the needle with his cane. "The life energy not used for her will fall to the city below like water out of a fountain, for the spirits and morphers waiting at the bottom."

"Making it one big feeding ground to them," Gwen summarized the rest of his plan. "Especially if they are after Andromeda's power."

"And the best part...nobody will ever know," Damien added. "To the world it will look like they all just collapsed and fell asleep...and never woke up. Painless and without any collateral damage. And these morphers and spirits will be able to go for years without having to feed off of another human. I would further explain by lying by saying everybody wins but I hate that cliché so much."

"You think they'll stop feeding?" Gwen demanded. "Feeding on life energy to these guys is like drugs and alcohol to humans: once they get enough they will never stop no matter what! They'll just move on to the next location and start feeding again!"

Damien frowned. "I admit they never thought to explain to me how much they liked life energy...they told me it was out of necessity that they fed...but then things will just be the same as they were before," He turned towards the needle. "Now pardon me. Get her!"

Suddenly three Morphers began to crawl up over the side of the roof. Gwen threw herself at Damien, also taking herself out of range of the Morphers. She managed to tackle him around the waist, but was quickly back fisted across the face. Luckily as she tumbled away from him, she held what she had searched his pockets for: a small plastic box. After she stabilized herself she opened it and saw her prize: a deck of cards!

"I think you're gonna be too busy to use that spell," Gwen said as Damien reached for the ladder that would take him up to the top. With a groan the man turned and looked at her warily.

"Oh really-" He saw the cards in her hand. "You-what?" He checked his pockets as Gwen sorted through the cards.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't have these on you, in case you try to pull a fast one and turn me into one of those things," She pointed at the Morphers, who had all stopped as they too spotted the deck. "And one other thing that Andromeda told me about this deck..." She withdrew a card that was blank. "That priest who made these cards once accidently turned himself into a monster. Luckily he made one card to reverse all of that. If you don't mind I'll just get rid of your little army."

She held the card out, blank side aimed at the Morphers. "Bye-bye."

The card shined like a star in her hand as light washed over the three Morphers...who shrunk back into their human forms. Suddenly without claws to hold them to the tower roof, the humans had to scramble to find a secure spot to hold onto. They could not risk climbing further without falling off completely.

"You just stay there for a while," Gwen said before starting towards Damien.

"You..." Damien glared but sighed to keep himself calm and even smiled. "I heard you were persistent but I have myself to blame for letting myself get caught off guard like this. Luckily I like to keep things ready for just the occasion."

He pulled out a golden hand gun and aimed it at Gwen.

"A gun? Don't you think that's a little bit useless?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Gwen, that's not an ordinary handgun." Andromeda spoke up recognizing it.

"This gun was crafted by an avatar like you to destroy rogue spirits. It fires concentrated blasts powered by life energy that destroy a spirit's body completely. No amount of ectoplasm would be able to regenerate that spirit's body leaving it formless." Damien explained. "The poor avatar lost it when he was killed and discovered by me. One shot will blast your body apart and if the necklace is hit Andromeda's connection to this world is forever severed. Allow me to demonstrate."

He aimed at the former morphers.

"No wait!" Gwen shouted but it was too late.

Damien fired and the three humans were vaporized before they could even flinch or scream. Nothing was left of them when they were hit. Gwen swallowed as she turned to Damien knowing that if she was hit she was done for.

He levelled it at Gwen. "It doesn't need a reload."

He pulled the trigger and a blast of light blasted out of the gun. Gwen quickly jumped to the side and the blast flew over the roof. Damien kept on firing but Gwen kept dodging while making sure she didn't slip and fall off the roof. Scrambling, she tried to circle around the needle to use it as cover-it was the best she had available barring throwing herself off the side and making a portal to drop herself down on the ground.

"You might as well just sit down here Gwen!" Damien called to her. "This is happening whether you like it or not."

"I have a different idea," Gwen muttered as she managed to slip around the side of the needle opposite from where Damien's ladder was. She began to trace a symbol in the air with her Omni-Glove. She took a glance at the body of Damien's loved one and felt a pang of sympathy. "Sorry...but your boy friend is one messed up freak."

Damien was already climbing when she finished the symbol. Placing her Omni Glove on it, Gwen whispered. "_Compress and focus!_"

A large amount of air was put under massive amount of pressure, forming into a small sphere that contained itself in her palm. Drawing her arm back like a base ball player, she tossed it right at the needle...

And hit it with the force of a cannon. The metal groaned as it bent and tore under the strain of the shot, the needle beginning to tip. Damien looked down and realized what was beginning to happen. "No, no! You stupid girl what have you-!" He screamed as he fell off of the ladder and rolled along the roof, catching himself feet from the edge.

As the needle fell, Damien saw the spell keeping his lover's body floating in the air beginning to fade. He cried out as it gave out completely and she plummeted, striking the roof first and sliding along towards the edge. It flew out into open air...

And was caught around the waist by Gwen, who tugged the comatose woman back up onto the roof. She definitely had a few broken bones, but from what Gwen could tell she was still hanging onto life by a mere thread.

"Get away from her!" Damien snarled, raising his gun to fire as the needle fell over the side.

"You shoot me, you shoot her!" Gwen shouted. "It's over Damien!"

"It's not over until she's fixed," Damien growled.

"Look, calm down and we'll work this out," Gwen tried to reason with him. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"I've tried everything else! This is the only way to give her life energy back to her!" Damien snapped. "Now hand her over or I-I'll-" He couldn't shoot, he knew that much.

"Give me the Beast Tamer, and the gun, and I'll give her to you," Gwen said firmly. "There's always a better alternative, we just need to wait."

"She doesn't have time! She'll be gone in a few months! I've spent years trying to find a better solution and this is all that will work!" Damien shouted- lowering his gun anyways.

"Yeah, well we have something you don't," Gwen replied. "You've never worked with an avatar before, have you? We can find a way; we have plenty of people who can help her get her energy back without killing this whole city."

Damien hesitated, and she saw a flicker of what looked like guilt in his eyes. "...give her to me and I'll consider it." He slid the gun into its holster and held his hands out, with the Beast Tamer in it.

"Give me both the Tamer and the gun," Gwen replied.

He took the gun and holster out and held it in his other hand. Gwen held out the body of the woman as he cautiously stepped over. He slid his arms under her shoulders and let Gwen take the gun and the Beast Tamer from him. They began to pull apart when Damien suddenly grabbed Gwen and stole the Deck of Beast back while she tried to fit her fingers through the trigger guard of the pistol.

"Wha-" Gwen cried as Damien knocked her down.

"I know you mean well but it can't be done." Damien stepped back with the cards and his lover. "They will hunt us down and kill us both making this in vain. They knew you'd try to promise to help me and claimed he'd kill her first if I considered it."

"Who did? Who told you that?" Gwen got up. "Tell me and I can protect you and her."

"I wish you could," Damien replied. "I'm not a bad person Gwen, I'm just...out for somebody more important than others. If you had somebody you love in this situation, you'd do the same, given enough time to become desperate enough." He slipped a card out of the Deck of Beasts. "I don't have any other items other than this to fight you and fix the damage you've caused." He flipped the card to show her that it was the opposite of the one that cleansed the Morphers of their infection: it was pitch black. It was the Master Card!

"Don't do it!" Gwen held out a hand. "You'll be worse off if you do that Damien! Give us a chance; at least tell us who is threatening you!"

"Sorry...but I play for the winning team on this one," Damien pressed the card to his chest as he held his lover with one arm. He kissed her forehead and whispered. "You'll be better soon...just hold on another minute." Suddenly black veins began to spread over him like paint, staining his clothes and skin.

The form was not that of a simple Morpher, but much more. By the time it was done Damien retained his basic human shape and appearance, but was covered in many of the black strands. Also his right arm-the one holding the card had become thicker past the forearm, ending in a clawed hand that had scaled flesh. Then his eyes became pitch black, and his teeth elongated and sharpened. Finally, the flesh on his back bulged under his clothes and something tore out through the expensive clothes...

Wings, large bat like wings.

The spell that he had used to keep his lover hovering in the air returned as Damien whispered the proper words-rather than using a symbol like a normal human would need. As his lover floated over them he faced Gwen. "Behold Gwen...an Alpha Morpher."

"That...that doesn't look like a Morpher to me," Gwen had her sword in hand already though.

"The original Morphers carried a strain from their creator...actual Demon DNA in the simplest terms," Damien said, examining his large claw. "Actual spiritual material made solid and used to spread the first virus to humanity. This...goes far beyond mimicking some animal Gwen; it reaches shoulder deep into the world of spirits and shows exactly what can be accomplished, given enough effort." His wings unfurled as he moved into a half crouch. "Gwen Rivers, I'll kill you and this whole city if that's what it takes to bring her back to me!"

He launched himself into the air, his wings flapping to bring him up. Along with the new transformation the card had given him knowledge of how to use it like the rest of the deck did with those it changed into morphers. That way they would not require training or practice once turned. Damien flipped over in mid air and dove for her, folding his wings slightly as he angled so that he would slam into her. He swung his right claw down, ripping through the metal on the roof and dragging a trail along the top of the tower's Main Pod. Gwen threw herself to the left and dug her katana into the surface, angling the flat side so that she would not cut through the metal and fall over the edge-something that her katana was more than capable of doing by accident.

Pulling herself to her feet, she watched as Damien circled around for another pass. Then she remembered the pistol now resting in her belt. Though she tried to avoid guns even as an avatar she felt that the situation justified the need for something with a longer range than a sword. Returning her katana to her glove, she pulled out the pistol and held it in both hands, aiming carefully for Damien as he came down. She fired once, and though the bullet clipped his shoulder it did not reduce him to ashes as it had the humans he had shot. It made him veer off however, and that bought her several seconds.

"Andromeda I can't fight like this, I keep slipping!" Gwen looked down at her necklace.

"Agreed. We must even the playing field. You know what to do." Andromeda replied.

Gwen put the gun away and touched her necklace.

That was when a bright light came from the necklace and covered her entire being. She felt Andromeda's power flowing into her, not her whole power as it would have been too much for her body to handle. But she felt stronger, faster, and better in every way. Andromeda's aura surrounded her as she pulled out her sword again, it too glowed bright.

She stood up straight, no longer affected by the roof.

Damien landed and folded his wings. "Cute trick." He swung his claws at her, and she countered by swinging her katana up counter clockwise. Surprisingly even with her using Andromeda's strength she did not slice his arm off.

"Remember, as an Alpha Morpher he is on the verge of demonhood, he is an adversary that you should not take lightly," Andromeda advised.

Damien swung his claw upwards, but only managed to leave a faint cut on Gwen's chin as she backed out of range of the appendage. She twisted and swung her left leg up in a reverse roundhouse kick that caused Damien to lose his balance momentarily. In that time she cut deep into his flesh where his claw met human flesh. Snarling, he tore his limb free and punched Gwen with his human hand, right in the side of her skull.

Dazed momentarily, Gwen was able to dodge the downwards swipe of his claw as he dug it into the roof and dragged it back. He tore out a section of metal a foot wide and two feet long. Snarling, he folded it and then sharpened one tip of the metal. Now he held a makeshift metal lance that he swung at her viciously. Her katana managed to slice through the metal cleanly however, and then the butt of her sword met his left shoulder.

With a howl he took to the air again. With most of the lights on the roof ruined by the combat and the needle being broken off-which she hoped did not crush somebody down below Gwen found it hard to locate him. A moment later she was hit in the back as he landed, swinging a foot out and connecting with the small of her back. She tumbled towards the edge and caught herself, launching herself back up and slamming her right shoulder into his solar plexus.

With a scoff he shoved her aside easily with his human hand and then bared his claw. "You're not cut out for this career Gwen!"

"And you're not cut out for being outside of a mental hospital, but you don't see me telling the whole world!" Gwen shouted back.

Damien growled, opening his mouth and rearing back. When is head shot forward it released a jet of what looked like water at first. Gwen dodged it; not wishing to be knocked off of the roof by the world's first walking pressure hose. The liquid hit the metal...and _ate_ away at it until the interior was visible. It continued to melt through the structure until a hole formed in the bottom of the pod.

"Whoa!" Gwen leaped away from it.

"You're not the only one with trick's Gwen," He started forward and swung his claw hand at her, closed into a fist. She ducked under a haymaker and then rolled to the left as he brought his elbow down and made a huge dent in the much abused top of the Main Pod.

Seeing an opportunity, she swung up and cut his wings off near their base. Damien howled as the wings tumbled off, liquid squirting out like a fountain...and then his screams of pain diminished in laughter as the two stumps began to regenerate. The wings turned into spectral liquid that crawled up Damien's legs and then rejoined with him, shaping themselves back into his wings before solidifying. "It ain't that easy, avatar."

Rearing his claw hand back, a dark miasma of sorts began to collect in it. Then a red light pulsed from under the shroud of smoke like demonic energy. Swinging his claw in an under handed stroke, he sent a wave of red energy at Gwen that tore a path in the roof. Though she threw herself out of the way in time, the energy collected into a sphere and exploded outwards, blowing a chunk of the main pod up entirely!

"Okay, this is getting way out of hand!" Gwen swallowed.

At this rate the whole tower might come apart! They'd be lucky if they repaired the Main Pod by next year after that last attack. And something might fall on the crowd down below if it hadn't already.

Rushing for Damien, she surprised him as she formed a blue circle of light with her Omni Glove. Stopping right in front of him as he waited for her attack not thinking her attack would work; she thrust her sword into the portal as another portal appeared right behind him. She held out her sword as it glowed brighter and plunged into his back, through his skin and piercing his heart. Damien screamed as the power from Andromeda was channelled through the sword and began flowing through his body.

"It's over now, Damien." Gwen said as Damien fell over, her sword still in his back.

Damien desperately crawled to where his lover was. He started to change back to his human form with black smoke rising from his body.

"I can't...I can't...die...yet." Damien groaned with tears coming down his face. "I have to..."

"You won't die." Gwen said as she pulled the sword out. "It's killing the demonic life energy in you but the human part remains unharmed."

Damien collapsed and lost conscious.

"There was nothing you could have done. You tried to reach him but he fell beyond your reach." Andromeda whispered, knowing how Gwen had felt about what had just happened.

"I know...I know." Gwen bowed her head for a moment.

...

"Well that was impressive!"

"AH!" Gwen spun around and saw Kurt standing right behind her.

"That was some fight right there and you even managed to destroy the Master Card. The Deck of Beasts is now useless." Kurt commented, ducking under Gwen's fist.

"You ass! You were watching the whole time while I was fighting for my life and you show yourself now?" Gwen yelled.

"In my defence Gwen I am no fighter,"

"You ain't a lover, that's for sure!"

"Oh now that was just uncalled for." Kurt shook his head. "I kept the crowd down there safe from falling debris and made sure nobody would become suspicious until it's fixed."

"This will take years to fix!" Gwen gestured to the whole of the tower's Main Pod.

"Not with what I have in mind," Kurt clapped his hands together once and rubbed his palms together. "You really don't know me well enough yet. Don't move." He set both hands on the roof, and a light spread out from them and covered the whole tower...

Which came out looking perfectly fine, minus the missing needle.

"I'll need to go back down and reattach that needle manually, that won't take long," Kurt shrugged. "Best of all, they won't even remember damage from that fire."

"Show off," Gwen deadpanned.

"Thank you!" Kurt smiled. "Now let's see if I can do anything about these too."

He took them both. "Well her condition's bad, but not unfixable. It's a long shot but I think I can help her. It'll take a lot of time though. I'd better transfer them to an Avatar Sanctuary. That's the only place you'll find an organized amount of avatars on a regular basis and I doubt our mystery puppet master will try to strike at her there, assuming he finds the one I have in mind."

"And me..." Gwen looked down at the concert, which was continuing despite the giant needle that sunk into the street nearby. "...I have a concert to see."

Kurt grinned. "Little Gwen's opening up at last! Oh they grow up so fast."

"Shut up Kurt," She sighed, using a portal to vanish.

"...I think you'll be a much better conversation than her," Kurt said to the two comatose humans.

Xxx

With the concert almost being over some of Gwen's close friends and few more former contestants were starting to get a little worried. LeShawna had tried to calling her a dozen times but she never answered and now the Drama Brothers were taking a break. Using their VIP tickets they slipped backstage to meet Drama Brothers.

"Hey guys!" Trent waved to them as he put his water bottle down as the others came back stage.

"You were so amazing Trent!" Katie and Sadie ran up and hugged both his arms.

"How did you like the second song, LeShawna? I made it just for you." Harold asked making LeShawna rub the back her head.

"It was...good." She said sheepishly.

"If by good you mean lame." Duncan snickered earning an elbow from LeShawna and Bridgette.

"Why are you here?" Trent asked, glaring slightly at Duncan who shrugged.

"Got nothing better to do."

"He's here because Courtney wanted to have him try out her classical music so he put a decoy up to listen to it and snuck out here." Geoff snickered.

"Which I think was not very nice to her." Bridgette joined Trent in glaring at Duncan.

"Relax; she won't know I'm gone. I'll be back before she wakes up and knows that I was gone." Duncan smirked. "Unless you plan on ratting me out and letting her know you guys let me sit down and listen to half the encore."

If there was one thing everyone agreed it was trying to avoid getting on Courtney's bad side especially as she could blame them for letting Duncan sit in the VIP seats instead of calling her.

"Yo, yo, that music was...huh...what was that called again?" Ezekiel asked.

"You better off not finishing that sentence." DJ quickly said before Ezekiel said another thing that could get everyone mad at him again.

"Don't try DJ, in three seconds he's gonna-"

"Too late," Bridgette cut Geoff off and pointed to Zeke, who was now being beaten by several others-including LeShawna.

"Ok cut it out! No fighting here!" The contestants managed to pull their friends out of the beat down.

"I swear turkey, one more word outta you and I'm gonna rip your jaw off!" LeShawna snapped at a now scared Zeke.

"Eep, eh!" Zeke squeaked.

"Gwen still isn't here," Cody said, trying to look over the crowd.

"She said she'd try to show up," Sadie explained. "But she looked kind of distracted."

"Tried callin' her, girl didn't answer," LeShawna added.

"Man the one time she might actually want to be seen with me and she can't show up," Cody groaned.

Duncan's cell phone rang and he answered. "Yo!"

"DUNCAN!"

Duncan swallowed. "Aw hell!"

"You are soooo busted!" Tyler snickered.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL-" Courtney shouted from the cell phone but Duncan hung up.

"Um...that's all folks!" Duncan spun and took off.

"Should we help him?" Bridgette asked.

"I wouldn't," The whole group spun at the new voice.

"GWEN!" Katie and Sadie hugged her so tightly she thought her head would pop off.

"Ah...nice to see you too," she wheezed before Cody ran up and hugged her around the waist.

"GWEN!" He cheered, accidently knocking the whole group over.

"Agh...hi Cody," Gwen sat up. "Can we skip the hugs?"

They got off her and helped her up.

"You made it! I knew you make it! I told you she'd make it!" Sadie squealed.

"I know. You were so right!" Katie hugged Sadie.

"So, I take it Duncan was busted?" Gwen asked.

"Totally." Harold snickered at the thought of Duncan getting his ass kicked by Courtney. "She's so going to kill him."

"Nah, she won't. She'll just hurt him and then they'll start making out when he starts yelling and she starts yelling until they're inches from each other's faces." Gwen smiled, shaking her head.

"...ew," Bridgette said.

"Coming from the shameless Make Out Duo," Izzy giggled.

"How many times did they make out during the concert?" Gwen asked.

"It was on _very long_ make out," Owen deadpanned.

"You two made out also!" Geoff pointed at Owen and Izzy.

"At least we don't do it in public every time," Izzy said. "Izzy prefers the girl's bathrooms!" She struck a dramatic pose as Owen flushed.

"I...regret...nothing!" The large blonde declared.

"Ok all weirdness and nasty business aside, where were you girl?" LeShawna asked.

"Stuck in the audience," Gwen replied. "I just showed up and I almost got trampled three times in the crowd."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"My phone was ringing?" Gwen looked at her belt where her phone was kept. "I must not have heard it over the noise."

"But I thought you keep it on vibrate," LeShawna said.

"Do you know how hard it is to tell when your phone is vibrating while surrounded by screaming music fans who won't stop jumping up and down?" Gwen retorted. "I'm just lucky I wasn't knocked over...or dragged into the mosh pit they started."

"Mosh pit?" Geoff perked up.

"Down boy," Bridgette teased, patting his shoulder.

"Mosh pits are the holy grails of parties!" Geoff whined.

"He'll have bad dreams tonight," LeShawna whispered.

"Places everyone! The second half is about to start!" The director called out. "All guests please head back to your seats!"

"Better head back to the VIP seats. Have fun out there." Gwen waved to Drama Brothers, even though she didn't like Justin she did care for the other three.

They all waved back as the former contestants headed to their seats.

Xxx

After the concert was over Gwen quickly headed home, using a portal when no one was looking and entered the house quietly. Her mother and brother were no doubt asleep since Elizabeth wanted them to sleep early she had them do when they were kids even though Alex didn't really believe in Santa anymore. Still Gwen and Alex did it to keep their mother happy and try to keep the magic of Christmas alive in their home. She flopped down on her bed, not even bothering to chance as she closed her eyes.

"Sleep well, Gwen." Andromeda whispered soothingly to her like she had done ever since they had met. "And Merry Christmas."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christmas was a more or less fun time for Gwen and her family. Her brother went crazy over the video game she got him; he hugged her, said thanks, and ran up to his room to start playing it. She and her mother shared a laugh over that as they continued to unwrap the presents. Gwen smiled as she got a skull alarm clock from Duncan who no doubt did it without telling Courtney, a new horror book from LeShawna, a whole outfit from Cody that somehow matched her usual style(she rolled her eyes at that one), a porcelain rabbit from DJ (she couldn't deny it looked cute), a dark blue scarf from Trent (everybody seemed to know her colour scheme these days).

She got several more gifts from some relatives, and to top it off a new I-Pod from her mom that was-you guessed it, midnight blue to match everything else. After they were done opening presents her mom brought out the egg nog-which Gwen avoided like the plague after the first time she tried it. Her mom and brother were crazy for it, but for her...well some people like it, some don't. Gwen just didn't.

"You fight demons, monsters, and explore an arcane world that would leave most blabbering ninnies, but you can't handle some egg nog?" Andromeda teased her.

"Do you want me to dip this thing in Mr Clean again?"

"I thought we agreed never to talk about that again," Andromeda pouted-or at least Gwen assumed she did, with the connection came an empathetic link that just allowed her to know how Andromeda was reacting.

"Then we never speak of the egg nog again, deal?"

"Deal."

"So god forbid I don't have any cases today?" Gwen sat at her desk.

"Do you mean any cases you won't take up without a moment's hesitation?" Andromeda replied. "Sadly I feel that chat room may indeed have several assignments on it. Spirits don't have holidays...not all of us anyways."

"Is there such thing as a Christmas spirit?" Gwen turned her lap top on.

"Who do you think inspired the Ghost of Christmas Past?"

That threw Gwen for a loop. "Seriously?"

"No I'm just joking...I inspired the Ghost of Christmas Future, the creepy hooded one in all those movies."

"You seriously worry me sometimes Andromeda," Gwen muttered.

"Take a break, Gwen; you've certainly earned one after these last few weeks." Andromeda spoke up, changing the subject. "You are not the only spirit Avatar in the world, you can afford to rest once in a while. Enjoy your time off while there's still some time before school opens again."

"You know me by now; I can't help but want to see more out in the world and not just the human world." Gwen leaned back on her chair. "Who do you think could have tricked Damien into trying to destroy the whole city?"

"Obviously someone with ambition and no regards for the citizens so as long as a large amount of life energy is provided and possesses a cunning mind to know who you are and who you are the avatar of. It is most likely why this place was chosen, they knew that you were here." Andromeda surmised.

"Meaning if I wasn't a target before I am one now." Gwen looked up at the ceiling.

"This is why I suggest you take the time and rest. The battles shall not become any easier no matter how many powerful foes you defeat."

"All right, I get it. I'll take the day off, because it's Christmas." Gwen smiled. "I'd never hear the end of it from you if I said no."

"You are correct." Andromeda replied smugly.

Xxx

**Five Days Later**

A man was walking down the street, eager to get home to his family. He stopped at the street light as it held up a stop sign and waited for it to change back so he could walk across the street. Just as he stopped he heard footsteps behind him and spun around to see...

A ten year old little girl with blond hair and green eyes, wearing a pink coat, white pants, a blue scarf, and a hat on her head.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't see you." The man said, thinking he was about to robbed or mugged.

The girl did not answer; instead she just seemed to be staring off into space. The man was puzzled but when he saw the light turn to a walk sign he shrugged and began walking. But as he walked one of the cars that stopped when the red light came on suddenly a car came out of nowhere before he could move out of the way and was hit. Everyone looked on in shock as the man was sent into the middle of the street.

The girl then walked across the street as if nothing happened.

Xxx

It seemed the world was fine even though Gwen was taking some time off, no powerful demons or spirits caused trouble after the fight at the concert which was something she was grateful for. It allowed her to get some work done, spend time with her family for the holidays and even start working on her blog.

"Hey. Today I want to talk about going green. Basically, the world is going to _die_ if we don't do something about it!" Gwen started the show.

"Katie! Remember when we went green?" Sadie spoke up as she and Katie appeared behind Gwen.

"Guys..." Gwen spoke, not wanting them to divert away from the subject.

"Oh, my gosh, Sadie! When you helped paint my bedroom green, and we got into that paint fight, it was so fun!" Katie squealed.

"I know! And just because we got into one little paint fight, doesn't mean we're not BFF's!"

Gwen had to resist the urge to tell them to shut up but she could feel Andromeda reaching out to calm her down and keeping her from losing her temper. So instead she ended her blog before it got any worse.

"Guys," She spun around and faced them.

"We're sorry, Gwen." Katie replied.

"But your show kind of sucks." Sadie pointed out.

"Why did LeShawna have to bail on me?" Gwen sighed. "Forget it, the show's done."

She stood up, and headed for the door. "My mom's got some cookies out downstairs, you want some?"

"Oh cookies!" Katie and Sadie squealed as they ran out the door the second Gwen opened it.

"I guess it was a little much to ask them to help me on this blog show." Gwen shook her head.

"They meant no harm but even your celebrity status won't help in making people listen." Andromeda whispered.

"I guess so." Gwen sighed again.

That was when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Oh, Gwenny! We've got a present for you!" Kurt called out in a singing turn.

Gwen held the phone away from her ear to keep herself from going deaf. "What do you want?"

"You might want to turn on your TV and head for the nearest news channel." Kurt replied.

Gwen went to the living room and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on and setting it for CTV.

"...in a hit and run incident earlier this morning, former RCMP Detective James Kutcher," The News Anchor said. "Mr Kutcher was killed on the corner of Dundas and College Street, struck by a black vehicle with no confirmed model or year as of yet, and no confirmed driver. Some speculate the driver may have been intoxicated and passed out while other claims that they saw no driver entirely. Police officials have offered no comment as of yet to see whether this was an accident or a deliberate killing. We'll be back with more information tonight."

As it moved on to another report, Gwen shut the TV off. "The ex-cop hit and run?"

"That's the one," Kurt said. "The Digital Map of Toronto got a hit around the time of that accident right on the corner of Dundas Street West and College Street. I think our ex-detective was hit with something that caused that car to hit him."

"Or maybe the car was possessed? Whatever it was couldn't have taken life energy from him if it had him run down," Gwen replied.

"Either way Gwen, this is our jurisdiction and Merlin is insisting we check it out," Kurt said.

"You mean I go take a look around while you serve your 'customers' at your shop," Gwen deadpanned.

"Thanks for being so understanding Gwen!" Kurt replied cheerily. "Bye now!" He hung up.

"...jerk,"

Xxx

A quick change of clothes later and Gwen was on the scene with her ever useful Pepper Spray to make her invisible to eyes and cameras. She examined the chalk outline of where Kutcher's body had landed after it was hit by the car. The limbs would have been at unnatural angles based on the outline, so Gwen didn't try to picture it. Instead she knelt and placed one hand within the outline.

_"Show me the end."_

She watched a replay of everything that happened leading up to James Kutcher's death. She kept going back to the part with the little girl who Kutcher had encountered before being run over.

Standing up, she pulled out her cell phone. "Hey Kurt, I may have a lead."

"Bring it."

"I'm sending you a Psi Image," Gwen replied.

A Psi Image was another Method that Avatars found useful, allowing them to relay mental images through the use of their phones to one another. It was like taking control of an image in a phone's camera and then reshaping it to become what they wanted. Gwen took a quick picture of the outline and then shut her eyes.

_"Your form is mine to decide."_

The image of the outline changed and twisted, taking perhaps five minutes until she got it precisely how she remembered the girl in the image. She sent it to Kurt. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I'll check around for possibility of demonic possession, do a Spirit Scent check," Kurt instructed. "If she was there then the scent will still be fresh, it's only been a few hours."

"Gotcha, I'll call when I know more." Gwen hung up on him and turned on her phone's enhanced camera to follow the spirit scent-

"Hey you, this is a restricted area!"

"Oh snap!" Gwen pulled out her pepper spray as three officers rushed over to her. When they saw the pepper spray they prepared to manhandle her off of the premises...until she vanished both from their vision and from their minds forever.

"...why are we over here?"

"You know that's a good question, why are we here at all-"

"Oh don't you two start, I don't need another philosophical discussion from the lot of you; now get back to work."

Xxx

Gwen spent nearly an hour tracking a potent spirit scent across Toronto. But as she reached the edge of Don River Park she was called by Kurt. "Kinda busy here Kurt."

"Where are you?"

"Don River Park."

"Head for the river," He said. "Trust me."

Gwen obeyed and soon saw a crowd along with several police cruisers by the river that cut through the park. She saw something being dragged out of the water...

The black car that had hit ex-Detective James Kutcher.

"Damn..." She aimed her phone at the car and examined the powerful spirit scent coming off of it. "This guy's good," Like any scent, a spirit scent could be harder to track through water. Luckily she found a strand of red that led her across the river and out the east end of the park. "How far is that girl going to go before she stops?"

The search resumed along the areas lining the shores of Lake Ontario. As she went further along she passed through Greek Town and Leslieville she eventually came upon North Shore Park where the scent ended at the lake waters.

"Damn..." Her phone rang. "Kurt, tell me you have something because I hit a dead end on that spirit."

"I think that spirit is a smart one," Kurt informed her. "I found more on your girl; she's Samantha Johnson, goes to a school near where the former Detective was killed. It's still the holidays so she shouldn't have been out there, alone in the streets."

"Well she was there and I think she had something to do with it. I just tracked the scent all way to Lake Ontario and lost. Someone knows how to cover their tracks."

"I'll keep an eye out for anymore outbursts and call you when it happens." Kurt hung up without saying goodbye.

Gwen sighed and quickly formed a portal to head back home.

Xxx

The next day no new leads had come up about what happened to the former detective or the spirit that had a hand in his death. Gwen was stuck waiting for the phone call from Kurt as she attempted to go about her daily life.

"Hey, Gwen!" She was shaken out of her thoughts as Alex knocked on the door.

He obviously remembered that he was to always knock and wait for her to say it was okay to open the door unless he wanted to suffer a very painful death.

"It's open." She called out.

He opened and door and leaned his head into the room. "You got to see this."

She got up, thinking it was another murder as she followed Alex into the living room. It wasn't about what happened yesterday but instead something else she was not happy to see.

"Heather?" She asked.

It was indeed Heather on the TV, wearing a wig that matched Gwen's hair style and held up two puppets of Katie and Sadie.

_"__This is the loser Gwen show, where everything always sucks and the world is terrible."Heather said sounding like Gwen and then started sounding like Katie. "Like oh my gosh! No singing? That is so sad, don't you think Sadie?" She then switched to Sadie. "I know! It's totally like oh my gosh! Isn't it like awesome how the same we are?"She switched back to Katie. "I know! Now look at my butt!" She switched back to Gwen. "Guys! How dare you interrupt my loser video blog!" She held up a picture of Duncan. "I wish Duncan was here so I could kiss him, even though I'm too scared to tell him how much I love him, because I'm too cool!" She kissed the picture. "P.S. Save the whales.__"_

The show ended as the news reporter came up.

_"This was put on the Internet this morning as former Total Drama contestant Heather has started a blog show that makes fun of fellow contestant Gwen who briefly had her own blog show about the environment but was seemingly cancelled."_

The anchor's partner let out a chuckle. _"It looks like we might have another celebrity war similar to just about every celebrity on celebrity fight in Hollywood."_

"Oh god..." Gwen groaned.

"That chick is crazy." Alex chuckled. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Honestly, I've got a few things to do before I even think of dealing with that rat." Gwen shook it off.

Dealing with Heather was the last thing on her mind right now. She had a job to do right now and dealing with annoying rich girls who probably got rejected by about every boy in her school was not important right now. She quickly threw on her coat and headed for Kurt's shop.

Xxx

"Oh man! That was a riot!" Kurt laughed. "Watching her with the wig and the puppets as she went on and on!"

Kurt didn't seem bothered by the fact Gwen was giving him what many men would call a glare of impending doom. Gwen was very tempted to take out her sword and cut Kurt to pieces as Kurt brought up his laptop.

"You wouldn't believe the number of hits she's got."

"Kurt!" Gwen barked which made Kurt quickly close the page with Heather's web show, getting the idea he might have gone a step too far. "Right, mysterious murder, on it!"

"What do we know about it?"

"Well, not much actually. The man was killed obviously by a vehicle that was possessed out in the open. Usually spirits don't go for that kind of kill, they like to keep to the shadows since if they're attack is seen it's much easier for an avatar to find and stop them." Kurt quickly looked at the map. "This means we're dealing with something that's not been around for very long or interested in life energy. Perhaps the ghost of a serial killer or spirit of vengeance."

"Like the Onyro?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing close to that. The Onyro was powerful enough to take physical form when it attacked its victims, especially since Sarah was much stronger than a usual one. This one chose to rely on possessing a car meaning it's not nearly as powerful as an Onyro. It might be using the girl as a host to track down its targets."

"But if it was that simple I would have found her and released her from its grip." Gwen pointed out.

"So obviously this one has a neat trick. Using the water to get rid of the spirit scent. Maybe it even has a spell of its own to hide its presence until it finds another target." Kurt looked at the map. "Aside from yesterday's attack there's been nothing new."

"If it is a vengeance type we are dealing with than the man that was killed must have had a connection to its former life. Perhaps even had a hand in its death." Andromeda manifested in her spectre form as floated above Gwen's right shoulder. "We need to know this man's history to understand its motive."

Xxx

Sergeant Henry Malloy had finished his paper work and quickly packed his things so he could head home. Walking down onto the platform of the subway he waited for the train, checking his watch to make sure he had made it on time. The sound of the train coming proved he was on time. As he waited a girl stood a few feet away, watching him.

As the sounds of the train came closer to the platform Henry's bag suddenly fell out of his hand and some documents slipped out.

"Oh, no." He groaned as he got down to pick them as fast as possible.

That was when a paper flew into his face making him fall back off the platform and onto the track just as the train was seen coming out of the tunnel.

"Get back up here!" A man yelled to Henry as he got up.

Henry saw the train heading for him and he scrambled to run and get back onto the platform. However he tripped on something that felt like a foot making him fall on the center of the track. Everyone screamed as the train ran over him.

Xxx

"You have got to be kidding me," Kurt mumbled as he worked at two separate lap tops at once. One was showing a live news coverage of the death of Sergeant Henry Malloy while the other was hooked up to the Digital Map that tracked spirit activity. "Ok...same train station, same time." When his printer was done spitting out the report he almost tore the papers out before they were actually out and rushed over to his phone. He tapped a button on it that had Gwen's name written on a piece of tape above it.

That was how his phone worked with avatars: custom made so each button could speed dial his most reoccurring customer.

"Gwen we have another death coinciding with spirit related activity," Kurt said. "It's in a train station, I'm sending you the address now. Hurry and get there while there's a fresh scent. It's fifteen minutes old and there's a park a few dozen miles from there."

Xxx

Gwen had managed to form a Hexagon Gate to the station-after Kurt told her that he had a set of sprites establish the second hexagon there. She slipped through the crowd, managing to spray herself under her coat and then pull out her phone-if she had done so without the spray some might think she was taking a picture for some sick amusement.

"Got you," She whispered as she caught a fresh scent, barely thirty minutes old. She rushed out of the station-even knocking some people aside in her rush.

The scent crossed streets and once passed through a mall. All in all Gwen had to run almost thirty miles within the span of over two hours, keeping up with a scent that remained only minutes fresh. Slowly she noticed that the red colour in her phone's camera grew brighter, meaning she was getting closer to the mobile source. By now she was getting winded-not unusual for an Avatar at this point, even they have their limits.

"Alright...there's a park up ahead!" She sped up, jumping over a bench and managing to avoid pushing a man into oncoming traffic.

Finally she was pounding across dirt and grass, following the trail closer and closer to where a small lake was located near the middle of the park. It led right into the water and vanished. But after heading around the lake she saw a thin trail like the one from the river where the car had been dumped.

"There's no trail leading away," Gwen stared at the dark water that had ice forming in some places. "Oh man..." She took off her trench coat.

"I can keep you warm beneath the water," Andromeda said. "But once you're back up you should have a way to get somewhere warm, fast."

"I have an idea," Gwen dialled Kurt's number. "Kurt, set up a Hexagon Portal in your shop, and place a lot of towels around it...and put your heater on high." She slipped the phone into her coat pocket and then knelt. She took her katana and carved a hexagon deep into the ground and cleared snow away from it, leaving a patch of frozen ground. She crushed a piece of chalk she used for making hexagons into dust and let it fall into the hexagon outline. Soon she had a thin outline of a hexagon that she draped her coat over so the wind would not blow the chalk dust out and ruin it.

"Ok, ready!" Gwen sucked in a breath and waded out into the water. As she did, Andromeda's spectral form began to manifest around her, widening until instead of small tendrils it became a cocoon of some sorts that pulsed with energy as Gwen began to swim out into deeper water. She had inhaled and exhaled twice during that time. On the third inhale she dove under began to swim down.

She had to rely on a few methods from Andromeda that allowed her to see in the murky water and to move faster in order to make this fast. Andromeda also allowed her to detect some of the Spirit Scent-a rather impractical spell that was not as effective as a phone's camera. She managed to follow a small strand of red down to the lake floor and into the dirt and mud.

She began to clear it away until her hand brushed something that felt like a twig. She grabbed it to pull it out of the way...and screamed, letting out a stream of bubbles when instead she pulled the husk of a human body out of the mud. It had the tattered remnants of clothing on it, and its eye sockets were hollow, the flesh sunken and dead.

The trail led right to it.

Xxx

Needless to say her panic made it easier for her to get out of the lake in time and reach the Hexagon. She quickly drew light to each corner and then allowed herself to be sucked through and wind up in the middle of Kurt's shop. She curled up on the floor, shivering as Kurt grabbed several towels and draped them over her.

"Are you ok?" He asked genuine concern in his voice. "You look like you saw a corpse."

"H-h-how did you know?" Gwen asked.

"...wait, you really did...crap, that joke was really inappropriate then." Kurt mumbled. "So you really saw a corpse?"

"At the bottom of a lake, the trail ended at it," Gwen managed to say. "I think it wanted me to find it."

"If it knows you're following it..." Kurt shook his head. "Let's get you into some warm, dry clothes first, then I can explain my new theory."

He gave Gwen a set of track pants and a sweater to wear while her clothes dried out. She sat on the couch, with a blanket around her and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Kurt sat next to her. "Consider the clothes on the house for what you went through."

"Thanks," Gwen nodded, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. "So what do you think it is?"

"Well I think we are really dealing with a spirit of vengeance...but not something as bad or dark as an Onyro," Kurt said. "More like...instead of being motivated by a negative emotion such as hatred and rage, it's more of a positive emotion. Like...justice."

"Justice isn't an emotion," Gwen said.

"You know what I mean," Kurt replied. "Now, do you have any idea who this guy was?"

"Here's one hint," Gwen placed a police badge on the table. It was an RCMP badge.

"Ow...a cop." Kurt nodded.

"There's more...he had chains on his ankles and his hands were tied," Gwen said. "The chains were attached to a large weight. I think he was drowned."

"...now this makes sense," Kurt said. "This cop gets killed...his spirit doesn't rest, instead it stays and targets other cops...but why?"

"And why the girl?"

"She must have something of his that connects him to her, like how your necklace connects you and Andromeda," Kurt said. "But she's not an avatar, she's a medium, or a host of sorts. A positive spirit usually implies that the spirit intends to leave eventually, after its business is done. In this case it's killing off cops..."

"Maybe the cops killed him?" Gwen suggested.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Kurt asked.

"I have a Psi Image I can give you."

He gave her a phone, and she formed an image of the coffee table into the corpse.

"Ooh...the years have not been kind," Kurt winced. "But now I know why her doll looked like that."

"Doll?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"I get out when I need to. I checked her house and saw most of her dolls were beaten pretty badly and they were tied up with their legs bound to some stuff like she was planning on drowning them."

"A sign of how this one police man had died." Andromeda spoke up. "She must have seen glimpses of his death and her dolls are a way of reminding her."

"Ok...I just need a Temporal Image."

"Temporal Image?"

"It's like a rewind button on an image," Kurt replied. "Only instead I'll know what this guy looked like before he died."

"...awesome," Gwen nodded.

"Alright," Kurt hooked the phone up to one lap top and spent several minutes there. "And...got it," He nodded and turned the lap top to show her the face of a middle aged man with messy, thinning brown hair and gaunt features. "I'll run his face through the records for a comparison. Meanwhile you, little missy will go home, stay warm and get some rest."

"Will do mom," Gwen smirked.

"Don't make me put you in the corner," Kurt replied without looking at her. "I made a hexagon to your room, it's right behind the couch. You can pick up your wet clothes later."

"Thanks." Gwen replied as she stepped on the hexagon and the portal took her back to her house.

Xxx

After Gwen got back she had quickly made some hot chocolate to keep herself warm and hopefully stop herself from catching a cold. Sitting down at her desk she opened her laptop and decided to catch up on the latest gossip, seeing what the others were doing.

_"Today, on Total Drama Gossip News former contestants Lindsay and Beth were arrested in Paris earlier today following an incident with the Mona Lisa."_

"Oh boy." Gwen had to cover her mouth from smiling in amusement as they showed the footage.

_"Apparently both had decided to take a vacation in Paris for the holidays along with their families. They went off on their own and visited the Musee du Louvre where the Mona Lisa is on permanent display. The incident was recorded by multiple tourists and uploaded to Youtube a half hour later."_

The reporter than brought up a recording of what had happened in the museum.

Beth had been too close to the Mona Lisa and she tripped causing it to shake. A guard noticed this and tried to tell them stop while speaking French which Gwen highly doubted Beth and Lindsay understood a word of what he was saying. Lindsay's attempts to fix the picture confirmed Gwen's guess as she licked her finger and rubbed it on the photo, smearing the painting. The alarms went off and both were arrested.

_"Both celebrities were taken away and have been in a minimum security prison since then, neither they nor their families are able to post bail." The reporter continued as Beth and Lindsay's mug shots were shown._

The next footage was of Beth and Lindsay in jail.

_"Did anyone see my other earring? It's a gold hoop with a little horse charm?__" Lindsay asked, sitting in her cell with Beth._

_"Lindsay, they don't speak English.__" Beth pointed out._

_"Oh." Lindsay said sounding like she understood but then proved everyone wrong a second later. "__I LOST MY EARRING! IT'S A LITTLE HOOP WITH A HORSE!" She then neighed like a horse. "HORSE?__"_

_"Both families have refused comment on this and it is currently unknown if they plan to bail them out or let them serve the sentence." The reporter said._

Gwen let out a groan, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. "...celebrities."

"You're one too, remember?" Andromeda pointed out.

"There's a difference," Gwen replied. "I'm just a star, a celebrity...99 percent of them end up in a controversy. A star...they're small time and temporary, just how I like it."

"So you won't help them?"

"...would you?"

"...probably not." Andromeda replied. "Besides, I don't think you have the money to bail them out. They _damaged_ the Mona Lisa, and I was a fan of Da Vinci in his time and I rather approved of that painting."

"And despite being the powerful spirit who is the equivalent of a Queen I suppose you're shorthanded too?" Gwen challenged. "I bet you know of five or six different places where I could find easy treasure lying around."

"...maybe, but it's rather impossible to survive being several miles under the ocean, even for you," Andromeda replied. "So unless you feel like becoming a Morpher and turning into a shark or a giant squid you're out of luck."

"How big a sentence is it to damage the Mona Lisa?"

"I haven't studied the law in France, and I usually don't waste time researching art related vandalism but...maybe a few years," Andromeda answered.

"Yikes." Gwen felt a bit of pity for Beth and Lindsay.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Yo, Gwenny! Got some news for you!" Kurt called out making Gwen hold her phone away from her ear. "Turns out our mystery corpse is indeed a missing cop. Ronald Lynch, he along with our two dead cops have almost no history together except during an investigation of a drug smuggling operations around twelve years ago. The operation was a success and the smugglers were arrested but Lynch vanished and was assumed dead since the smugglers put up a fight, they think he was shot and fell into Lake Ontario as the bust was made at the docks but no one saw what happened."

"So those two dragged him to that lake and drowned him." Gwen surmised. "Why?"

"You mean those three. There was another one involved in the investigation. Something else came up in my search; they found small bills in the smugglers warehouse in some rooms that looked like they had looted. It looked like the smugglers were laundering money but the money was never found." Kurt continued. "The police assumed that some smugglers got away with the money and it hasn't been found since."

"Let me guess, our two dead cops decided to slip some of the spoils for themselves and Lynch didn't agree with them," Gwen guessed.

"And so they executed him," Kurt concluded. "I went back for that body and found a 9mm bullet lodged in his back, he must have put up a fight. Poor guy held on right until they drowned him in that park."

"So where's the third crooked cop and who is he?"

"He's the ring leader of what used to be a quartet of professionals: Lieutenant William Price, retired and living here in Toronto." Kurt said. "I'm keeping an eye on him with some sprites I managed to bribe; they'll try to keep him from leaving his house for a bit."

"They can do that?"

"They have their ways."

Xxx

As Kurt informed Gwen of the dead cop's origins, Samantha Johnson, the medium of the deceased Ronald Lynch stood outside of William Price's house. Inside she could see William scrambling around as he packed his things.

"Honey, what are you doing?" His wife asked.

"Please, don't ask any questions. Just pack what you can in five minutes and get in the car." William said opened up a cabinet and pulled out his old gun.

That was when the lights went out.

"Francine, come here." William said, moving his wife into the bedroom.

"It's just a power outa-"

"Don't come out until I come back." William said as he closed the door and locked it with his key.

He quickly loaded his gun and slowly walked downstairs.

Xxx

Kurt looked up when the digital map on his TV picked up spirit activity.

"I think you'd better get down there, Gwen. We got something right outside Price's house." Kurt spoke into his cell phone.

"On it." Gwen got up from her chair.

Xxx

William pointed his gun at anyplace that might be hiding a potential attacker. With the lights out it was hard to see just who could be attacking him in the dark. Walking out into the living room he looked around cautiously, ready for almost anything.

Key word being almost ready.

His gun was flung out his hand and out the window. He felt a punch to his face by something that was not there. He yelled as he felt his nose was broken. He looked up and saw a little girl standing in the room with glowing eyes as spectre manifested behind her. It shifted itself to resemble...

"You..." William stared in shock.

Xxx

Gwen appeared in front of the house through a portal made by her Omni-Glove ran up to the door but it slammed shut in front of her.

"The spirit wishes to complete its final task." Andromeda said.

"By killing the last dirty cop. Sorry, but I thought we keep spirits from killing." Gwen said.

"This one might not end in death."

"Just for once I wish you weren't so cryptic around these times." Gwen groaned.

Xxx

"You killed them...You're the one who did..." William looked at the ghost behind the girl. "We offered you a chance and you tried to turn us in. You gave us no choice."

Neither the girl nor the ghost responded to what he said. They simply stared at him, their faces expressionless.

"You gave us no choice! You just wouldn't give up!" William shouted before something slammed into his gut and sent him into the wall.

He was then flung across the room and into the wall again and again.

Xxx

Gwen heard William's cries and quickly concentrated on a spell to get through the door. Drawing a symbol in the air with her Omni-Glove she whispered. "_Compress and focus!_"

She fired the air blast which slammed into the door and knocked it down. She pulled out her sword as she ran into the living room and watched what happened. The ghost of Robert Lynch hovered above Samantha Johnson as William was left bleeding on the floor. The ghost glowed brightly, its aura highlighting the entire room.

"All...right...all right!" William cried, unable to take the pain. "You want to make me confess! I'll tell them what we did! I'll tell them everything! Just please..." He was reduced to a whimpering old man as the spirit hung over him.

The ghost did not respond. It simply glowed so bright that Gwen was unable to look and covered her eyes. When it was over the ghost was gone and Samantha was on the floor. In her hand was a locket that fell out onto the floor.

Gwen was over at her side in an instant and looked at the locket. She picked it up and opened it, seeing the picture of Robert Lynch and a woman Gwen assumed to be his wife.

"_Show me the end._" Gwen whispered.

_Lynch groaned as he woke up again, pain shooting up from where Malloy had shot him in the back-literally as he had tried to dial for backup. His hands were tied in front of him and somebody was tying chains around his feet._

_"Sorry Bobby, but we're not going to jail," He heard Kutcher, his voice shaking as Lynch slowly realized what was going on as Malloy and Price carried him towards the lake. He struggled feebly, groaning in pain. He saw the heavy weight that Kutcher was dragging with both hands, barely able to hold it up._

_"Here..." They stood at the end of a dock used for couples to go out on canoes or paddle boats. Kutcher heaved his arms out and swung the weight out into the water after Lynch was set on the dock. He heard the rattle of the chain as it slipped off the dock, and suddenly his legs were tugged forwards, sending him into the lake as well._

_He tried to hold his breath, struggling to get free. But eventually he had to open his mouth and breathed in a lungful of water..._

_Darkness._

_Then the image shifted to a locket left in the park. It had fallen out of Lynch's pocket while he was dragged into the lake and a girl found it. She picked it up and looked at it. Opening it she saw a man with a woman who most likely was his wife. She felt dizzy and then..._

_Nothing._

Gwen opened her eyes when the images faded.

"The locket allowed his spirit to connect with the girl." Andromeda whispered as Gwen picked up Samantha.

Glancing over at the whimpering William Price she could send him a small glare of disgust for what he had done.

"You better tell the truth or he will come back and next time...There won't be any mercy." Gwen said as she walked out the door.

Xxx

"Breaking news today as former police officer William Price confessed to murdering missing officer Robert Lynch twelve years ago during an investigation against smugglers. The other two involved in the murder had been killed days earlier before Price's confession which police now believe that Price was behind to keep them from confessing. When asked why he confessed now he said that he could feel the eyes watching him. Price has been committed to a hospital for the mentally ill where it is most likely he will spend a long time in for his crimes."

Gwen switched off her TV and looked at her necklace. "You knew that Lynch was going to scare Price into confessing didn't you?"

"That is the difference between what Lynch was and an Onyro. It goes after the guilty and the perpetrators are left to live in fear, confessing their sins lest they be dealt by the spirit more harshly. His two collaborators are now dead and he will live in fear of continued retribution for the rest of his life."

"And I imagine the afterlife will not be so kind to him either." Gwen guessed.

"Now that Price has confessed Lynch no longer has a reason to be here, his spirit will fade and pass into the next life."

"So, Samantha has no recollection of what happened at all." Gwen had made the sure locket had been found by Lynch's family when his body was recovered.

"She most likely would not have remembered anything before it was over anyway. Lynch possessed her to allow himself a way to reach out into this world and track down the ones who killed him. She would never recall being on or near the scene of each death. She will have a normal life now."

"Good. I'd hate to actually hurt a little kid." Gwen sighed in relief.

"Pray you never have to."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gwen sighed in disgust as she deleted another batch of fan mail saying that she and Duncan were perfect for each other. This had been happening since the end of Total Drama Action where fans had been sending her mail about how she was perfect for Duncan or telling her that she was some boyfriend stealer. Duncan and Courtney were together now; they even have matching tattoos, why can't these people just leave her alone?

The holidays were almost over now so she was back to school and things were mostly the same, minus a few brainless fan girls bugging her about Trent. She distanced herself from the Total Drama world mostly except for hearing a bit of news and attending that Pre-Christmas concert with the Drama Brothers. She mostly ignored anything that had anything to do with Total Drama, even though Heather decided to keep on bugging her on the Internet with her stupid blog.

That was when the last email caught her eyes. It was from Heather's little brother Damien, the one who liked to play pranks on his sister. Wondering what he would want with her she opened the email to look at what was inside.

"..." Andromeda giggled. "I can just tell you've been waiting for something like this."

"Yep," Gwen smirked. "Revenge."

Xxx

_"...found on Youtube in what has been called 'Heather's Date to the Prom'; in a pre video commentary Gwen Rivers narrated that Ms Chang had stayed home on a prom night at her school after being rejected by every boy in her school. In retaliation for Ms Chang's early mockery of her former web show Gwen Rivers posted this video of Heather Chang."_

_The screen then shows Heather, lying in bed...with her cat (labelled Bruiser on the screen) licking her face and then grooming itself under her leg right in front of Heather's face._

_"There has been no comment from Ms Chang, though some believe they shall not see her at school once the coming school week begins."_

Gwen smiled at the news report commenting on how many hits her video had got in the last couple of hours. That should show Heather that she wasn't safe from any kind of payback. Her brother promised to send her a whole lot of stuff to help her humiliate Heather publicly. In the meantime she was looking through the blog for spirit avatars and checked for anything that might need attention.

One article caught her eyes.

"The Dealer?"

She opened the blog.

_Hey there everybody its Marcus here and I've got big news. The Dealer is heading for Canada so for anybody up in Toronto...sorry to say he is _not_ that kind of dealer. If you know me than you might be able to guess what kind of dealer this guy is and you'll wanna see him immediately if you have a problem-and I'll say this bluntly, no he's not dealing drugs, I've already said he's not _that_ dealer. I've heard good things about somebody up in Toronto and if her plate's still full this is the guy to give her a hand with it._

_If you want to see him, better hop on over to Toronto and hope he's interested in talking._

"So he's coming here now." Andromeda appeared in her spectre form.

"You know him?"Gwen asked as she looked at the small spirit floating above her shoulder.

"We have met a couple of times before but they were a long time ago during my time with Sarah. The Dealer is actually not an avatar nor is he one person, but a human with a spirit residing inside him." Andromeda explained.

"Possession?"

"No, nothing like that. A long time ago a young man wanted to explore the entire world and came across us in the process. Knowing he could not survive on his own he came across a spirit and offered it a compromise, it would hide in his body from the spirit avatars and share his life energy with it but the spirit would help him survive as he traveled and explored between both our worlds. Eventually he got older and slower and even though it was the deal that brought them together the spirit decided to help him live but the man was against stealing life energy as some spirits had done, so instead they turned to taking the life energy or what little remained of it of people who were dying and had no hope of living, mostly through old age or terminally ill diseases." Andromeda said. "He made sure that the ones he found were close enough to death that he stole what little was left while looking they had finally passed on."

"So this guy is more of a mercy killer then?" Gwen asked. "Is that why nobody tries to bring him in?"

"Actually it's because of another...perk he has," Andromeda explained. "You see he is indeed a Dealer...of information and knowledge of things so old even I have a hard time remembering them. The spirit itself is suspected of being as old as me, perhaps older; though nowhere near as strong-though I do hate to boast."

"How old do you think he is?"

"If I had to round it up to the nearest million...seventeen million years," Andromeda replied.

"Yikes!"

"Indeed, and now he silently passes the day by helping Avatars in order to make himself useful and persuade us to allow him to continue his minor Life Energy feeding." Andromeda continued. "I admit when he started I pondered stopping him...but even I saw that a man about to die would only die slower if the Dealer did not feed from him. He somehow mastered the art of it, making it quick and painless, so much so it looks like they fall asleep. In the end we felt his 'Mercy Feeding' was acceptable."

"So he's really coming to Toronto?"

"He always spreads rumours of where he goes, but from time to time it is true," Andromeda sounded uncertain. "And you were mentioned in the message put up by Espino. Perhaps the Dealer truly wishes to see you."

"And how long has he been inhabiting his current host?"

"If I had to guess, perhaps since the time of Egypt's Old Kingdom."

"That old? Wow." Gwen whistled slightly. "But why come here?"

"The Dealer is still an explorer. He might be curious about something here; possibly with the fact that we've encountered some highly powerful spirits here and there's been outbreak here that I have not seen in a long time." Andromeda replied thoughtfully.

Xxx

A figure stood on the roof of a building overlooking Toronto. He smirked as he looked down. "I'm coming for you, Dealer."

Xxx

Kurt whistled as he sold another game to a kid who thanked him and walked out.

"Another bloody video game to those crazy kids." He chuckled as he checked his watch. "Just in time for lunch."

The sound of the door opening caught Kurt's ear.

"Sorry, but its lunch hour. Come again in an hour." Kurt said, not turning around.

"Still the same as ever, Arcane Technician." The voice of an old man made Kurt stop in his tracks.

He slowly turned and saw a man in his sixties with a gray moustache with a suit, a long coat, and a hat.

"It's you." Kurt said, surprised.

"Been a while hasn't it?" The old man chuckled as he came in. "How's Merlin?"

"I am fine, Dealer." The voice of Merlin came from Kurt's sunglasses.

"So the rumours are true, you are here." Kurt said his optimistic tone replaced with a serious one.

"And I hear the rumour of Andromeda gaining a new avatar, one she's been training for a little while now. Only recently has she made an impression." The Dealer said strolling in with Kurt towards the back. "To take on a group of morphers created by the Deck of Beasts, including the Master Card, an Onyro in Baltimore, and a high record of rogue spirits taken out in the last few months. She is on quite a roll."

"And I doubt she'll want you to complicate it all," Kurt replied politely as he could.

"I come not to complicate, Technician," The Dealer said as he sat down. "I come to inform and move on before my pursuer finds me again."

"Pursuer? Are you being...hunted?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"It is not quite as you think it may be," the Dealer shook his head. "In my time I have made many enemies on both sides. I am not a spirit of waging the hidden war; I am not one of causing chaos or takes pleasure in life energy-especially in stealing it. I am a spirit of knowledge and teaching, I taught monks to help them reach enlightenment, I planted the idea in Phillip the Great to remodel his state's army and allowed him to conquer Greece. I watched his son embrace these ideas to a degree no other human has and almost formed a great empire from it. I live to work behind the scenes Kurt, and the only award I gain from it is a sip of life energy from every person who is close to death for the spirit in me to keep me alive."

He stood up. "But now I find myself stalked by one who is not interested in knowledge so much as prejudice against me and anyone else who believes and lives as I do."

"You mean...other spirits who..." Kurt gestured. "Drink like you do? And the one who is hunting you is a spirit who is...a little too proud?"

"Not a spirit, an Avatar," The Dealer replied.

"Technically that means there's a spirit too," Kurt pointed out.

"This one has a spirit that lives off of combat and has since embraced it as his life since he first started hunting. A fire that can't be extinguished." The Dealer replied.

"You mean..." Kurt raised both eyebrows.

"He's been tracking me for a long time, first he wanted information but I knew he wouldn't stop. He's been tracking me for some time now."

"Too think he's still looking." Merlin said sadly.

"You better hope Andromeda's new Avatar stays clear of him. He's not the type of person to make allies and doesn't act kindly to anyone in his way." The Dealer stood up. "I only came here to make sure that she would be kept out of trouble. I'll be on my now."

Kurt remained sitting down on his chair, his face now having a grim look. "...Damn it."

"You are heading out?" Merlin asked.

"I am not letting him cause trouble. If Gwen ends up in the way things are going to get complicated."

Xxx

"So he really did come to Toronto?" Gwen looked up from the McDonalds soda cup of coffee Kurt had brought to her.

"And pretty much told me not to let you get involved," Kurt nodded, opening his bag and pulling a pair of hash browns out. "Want one?"

"Sure," He passed her one. "So why me specifically?"

"Currently you're the only Avatar in Toronto besides me, and I don't do any active hunting anymore; I make things you hunt with." Kurt explained. "So if this guy does catch up to the Dealer you're most likely to get involved. The Dealer's not a fighter, like I said; he's not even a violent spirit in any way. He's like the oldest pacifist on the planet. He doesn't like bringing trouble with him."

"Nice to know he cares," Gwen nodded.

"You've done a lot better than some people start out, mostly because Andromeda made sure to train you extra longer than most other rookies. Most avatars get a four month training session, and then a few repeat sessions every year or two for the next decade. You spent a few full years training before you went on that show, Total Drama. Quite frankly that host was crueller than most other spirits with their training. So add the two months you spent on TDI, and plus the toughest Morpher from the Deck of Beasts and an Onryo strong enough to haunt Baltimore...you have a reputation."

"I had no idea," Gwen said, setting her coffee down when she almost choked on some scalding hot liquid.

"Well the fact is that the Dealer is being chased by somebody, an avatar who has been around as long as me," Kurt explained. "So we should keep our eyes open and ears to the ground."

"Why, is this guy dangerous? I thought Avatars only target...bad spirits," Gwen said. "Spirits who kill, steal life energy and the like."

"Usually...but this one has an unusual spirit, and the avatar himself seems prejudiced against spirits in general," Kurt said. "Now ones like Merlin and Andromeda don't need to sponge up life energy to get stronger, they're strong enough that they don't need it in their realm and even if some spirits need it they can get by simply staying here in this world and get a bit of energy by simply breathing in the very air we breathe. Nobody dies, nobody gets hurt, it's like swimming in an ocean. But ones like the Dealer need it to fill a void in them, it's a drug addiction; the Dealer just takes a lot less of it."

"Still enough for this rogue avatar to go after him I suppose?"

"Definitely enough," Kurt nodded. "I can't believe I am saying this but I think we might have to...well avatars once had to police their own ranks back in older ages, like in the crusades. Sometimes an avatar would use his power to defend people who were sentenced to death during the witch hunts and as bad as it was to let them die the spirits couldn't allow everyone to know that people could actually wield their powers. They'd look for ways to force the avatars to work for them for their own personal goals."

"...On one hand I understand why we would have to do that but all the same I can't say I'd standby and let someone be executed for a crime they didn't commit." Gwen sipped her coffee again.

"Don't worry, you're not alone." Kurt smirked.

"So who's this rogue?"

"Someone who you should stay away from."

"What?"

"This guy's too strong for you to handle Gwen. If you see him, stay away. You fight him and he will kill you if he has to." Kurt said with a serious face.

"But what about the Dealer?"

"Despite the Dealer's lack of skills in fighting that doesn't mean he's helpless. He has the best camouflage methods ever created. He can hide out for a while but our rogue is one of the best hunters." Kurt replied, taking sip of his coffee. "Despite how far you've come just leave him to me."

Before Gwen could reply Kurt slapped some money on the table to pay for the meal and vanished. "...I hate it when he does that!"

She groaned as she sat back on her seat. "If he thinks I'm sitting this out he's mistaken."

"Gwen, it's not a good idea to argue with Kurt when he's this serious." Andromeda whispered.

"Maybe, but this is my job and I am not getting pushed aside." Gwen pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Andromeda asked.

"Calling the one person who can help me find the Dealer."

Xxx

The Dealer was not afraid to walk in open daylight despite the circumstances. He knew his hunter would not attack him with his powers in the open, with so many humans he could hurt in the cross fire. Despite his zealous dedication the hunter did not cross the line if he did not have to. He was patient, watching from every corner and behind any cover he could-sometimes the Dealer wasn't sure which single place the hunter spied upon him from.

But there would not be humans around him forever, or the Hunter would get impatient and risk a chance just to strike at him. Trying to use a spell to make humans ignore him would not affect the Dealer, who could see through even the most complex charm or curse. Maybe he wouldn't use his powers, but a gun or something similar. He had not yet seen his pursuer's weapon, nor even what he truly looked like.

He had a...special way of following the Dealer, and it was slowly working.

The Dealer was used to such danger, but after a while the less than competent avatar would run into an unfortunate accident such as another spirit or would give up. This one was both talented and persistent. He and his spirit must both be determined to start a fight if they chased the Dealer all the way from South America for this.

Perhaps a confrontation would be in order eventually, but the Dealer was content to avoid this Avatar for a while. He went down into a nearby subway station and had barely paid for his ticket when he began to notice the subway station was not as full as it seemed. People were filing out through the entrance even if they had just acquired a ticket of their own, others piled onto a train that would not take them to their original destination...

Soon few inhabited the station besides the dealer, and those few suddenly just collapsed on the spot.

"Interesting," He mused. "A Repelling Method to cause most of the humans to leave...and a Sleeping Method to knock those strong enough to resist the first seal out cold." He turned. "Andromeda has taught you well."

"A few years of training's worth something," Gwen replied as she took off the hood of the ragged coat she had worn over her original outfit and got off of the bench she had been sitting on.

"And the cameras?"

"I used an old trick Kurt showed me to make them to show the station emptying and then going to a loop." She shrugged. "Won't work for long but I only need a few minutes of your time."

"How did you find me?"

"Marcus Espino might help you out by spreading seven different rumours to mislead people," she held up her phone. "But the rest of my Walking Around money made him slip how you planned to leave the city. First you'd board the next train, get as close to the air port as you can, take a taxi, and fly to South Africa to meet with an Avatar sanctuary."

"Hm...well he is only human," The Dealer shrugged. "I should really persuade Minos to discipline him some time though."

"I want to know who is hunting you," Gwen said. "I know why, I need to know who though. If you tell me, I can stop him from hurting you."

"Sorry child, but I won't involve you in my problems," The Dealer shook his head. "This is my affair, and this avatar has been fighting demons as a past time for a while."

"Well then don't tell me...sell me the information on him."

The Dealer cringed. "Blast it...you would need something expensive for the information on another avatar."

"How about a piece of a claw from an Alpha Morpher?" She held up a small jar that contained several fragments of the claw that Damien Strauss had formed when he used the Deck of Beast's master card to become an Alpha Morpher. She had found several fragments in the top of the CN Tower with some directing from Kurt-who advised her to keep it 'in case she ever needed to buy something expensive'.

"Interesting..." The Dealer nodded. "Alpha Morphers have been rather...impossible to find for several centuries. How did you find one?"

"Deck of Beasts."

"Ah...I wish I had been able to get my hands on those cards," The Dealer muttered. "A few of those fragments would give a spirit the chance to become much stronger."

"And you sound like you need it."

"It would never put me on par with Andromeda or Merlin in ten million years, but I can see the value," the Dealer nodded. "Very well then Gwendolyn Rivers...I shall tell you what I know of the avatar who hunts me."

She held out the jar, and he stowed it in one pocket.

"He is a young man who was born not too many years before you, but showed as much potential as you do," the Dealer began to explain. "His name is Carlos Hunter-he never did tell anybody his real name, I fear even he forgot it a while back. He is Canadian like you and he is the avatar to a spirit that is extraordinary in the skills of battle that some even call him the Spirit of War."

"There's literally a spirit for war?" Gwen cut in.

"Yes, a very active and violent spirit, who thankfully has focused his tendencies against demons," The Dealer continued. "He sees humans as a herd that must be protected...and himself as the shepherd who protects them. He took Carlos under his wing because of the emotions he felt from the boy, a burning fury most humans can never possess. Carlos' skill is strong enough that he is recognized as the 'Inferno Hunter'."

Before Gwen could ask another question the Dealer looked up when he saw something at the top of the stairs.

"I've waited too long." He backed away. "You must go!"

"Wait!" Gwen called out, following him.

"Gwen, you must not follow!" Andromeda urged her.

"I'd listen to her if I were you." A voice behind her made Gwen stop and turn.

Walking down the stairs towards the platform was a boy about as old as Gwen, dark slightly spiked hair, blue eyes, wearing dark pants and sneakers with a black shirt and denim jacket.

"Inferno Hunter Carlos." Andromeda spoke up. "Avatar of Warhawk."

"Nice to see you too, Andromeda." The sound of a deep voice came out of a pocket knife Carlos had in his hand.

A black smoke came out of the knife and Gwen could see bright orange eyes staring at her.

"Gwen Rivers, Avatar of Andromeda AKA Heaven's Star." Carlos said, smiling at her. "I heard a lot about you."

"Ditto." Gwen said wearily. "You're here for the Dealer aren't you?"

"Got me on that." Carlos chuckled. "I have unfinished business with the old man. If you promise not to get in my way we won't have any problems."

"Sorry, but that's not part of the job description." Gwen touched the symbol on her Omni-Glove and her sword appeared.

"Gwen, please do not do this!" Andromeda pleaded.

"I will be fine young lady." The Dealer tried to make her move.

"I'd listen to them if I were you." Carlos said, flicking out the pocket knife's switch blade.

"We don't have to fight but I am not going to let you kill the Dealer because of whatever problem you've got with him." Gwen held her katana out in front of her. "Can we solve this the easy way or do we just skip to the fight?"

Carlos sighed. "Marcus said you were stubborn so I should have known. You take this job seriously like I do."

"Should I consider that a compliment?"

"Well, if you're like me and you have family that might be considered a bad thing. On the other hand I am interested in seeing how tough you are, taking on the Master Card of the Deck of Beasts and an Onyro. Andromeda's not taking any chances this time." Carlos said he put his pocket knife away. "All right then, I'll make this fast."

"You're not going to pull out your weapon?" Gwen asked.

"Honey...I am a weapon." Carlos said as he moved with great speed towards Gwen.

Gwen jumped to her left, dodging Carlos' fist as it slammed into the ground and produced a small crater. Carlos jumped and flew at Gwen, forcing her back as she dodged and twirled out of the way of his blows. Taking the chance when she did Gwen would swing her sword but Carlos moved just as fast, evading her swings while taking the chance to attack but Gwen moved just as fast to dodge. If anyone could see this and follow their movements they'd think it was dance with the way they moved, minus the punches, kicks, and the swinging of the sword.

"You're good." Carlos landed a few feet away. "Andromeda made sure you were good with the sword and hand to hand combat. Considering what happened with Sarah I wouldn't blame her."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, taking a bit of breath.

"She never told you? Sarah was no good at fighting, so she relied more on methods than direct combat and that's how she ended up getting caught by those morons and killed. She did have Andromeda's power but when they saw that necklace allowed Andromeda to connect with her they stole it, thinking that it had great power. They were right but Andromeda would never lend her power to those bigots." Carlos explained. "Obviously she's not taking chances this time and is making sure her new avatar knows how to fight. That's good, the way I prefer it. Though from what I hear you're still working on using the full power of your spirit."

He looked at the pocket knife that was the connection with his spirit.

"Me on the other hand, I got plenty of experience with that." Carlos said as his pocket knife glowed.

Gwen watched as Carlo was engulfed in a bright fiery aura with awe. Carlos' skin turned black with red veins traveling his skin that resembled lava. His eyes turned bright red and he roared, releasing fire from mouth.

"Andromeda..." Gwen asked stepping by.

"The power of his spirit has flown into his body, physically altering his appearance to show just how strong his connection with his spirit is." Andromeda said.

Gwen had heard this was possible but she never experienced any physical changes when she called on Andromeda's power. It did increase her strength and speed but nothing changed when it happened.

Carlos had obviously experienced the same increase in physical performance in addition to the demonic change his body had undergone. He lunged forward so fast it was like a bullet train. Gwen barely had her katana up before Carlos slammed into her and sent her flying into the wall of the subway. Gwen released a breath and collapsed on the floor, coughing. She looked up and saw Carlos examining a cut on his right arm where she had sliced deep into him while he slammed her. He looked at her and grinned as the cut sealed itself up. "Now that little boo boo isn't even close to what you'll need to take me on Gwen."

"I had another idea in mind," She said, placing on hand palm flat on the ground. A blue seal made of light briefly flashed, and then a large hand made of stone and metal shot up at Carlos. It had been made from the material that that subway station's floor was made of, along with something underneath the floor. It slammed into Carlos, and made him slide back as he gripped the artificial appendage. It stopped short of the opposite wall where Gwen had intended to slam the demonic young man into so she could stun him momentarily. Then suddenly with a heave of his arms Carlos tore the hand off and tossed it aside.

"Okay, I'll give you credit," He nodded. "Good one, but here's my trick." He held up one hand, and a bright red seal flashed to life. Suddenly a large red arm with a clawed hand appeared in mid air, made entirely of a red energy. It mimicked every move Carlos made with his right arm. "Like it? You won't in a second."

He swung it in an upper cut, and the arm slammed into Gwen's gut and knocked her back. She managed to roll aside and avoid the next one, and then roll backwards to avoid the third blow as Carlos swung it down on the floor, leaving another small crater in it.

"Oh man this isn't going well," Gwen muttered, getting to her feet as the energy arm faded. "Andromeda I could really use an idea right now!"

"Try using water."

"What water?" Gwen asked.

"Well if I'm right that seal you used broke open a sewer pipe below us," Andromeda pointed out. "And if you recall, a short range portal is a two way method..."

"Gotcha!" Gwen stood and traced a blue circle in front of her.

"Oh this'll be good," Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah, it will be, for me." Gwen finished the circle, having the other one appear in the sewage line below them. Suddenly a jet of water shot out of the portal and slammed into Carlos, who was caught off guard-thanks to Andromeda making sure only Gwen heard her plan. The young man was knocked back, steam rising off of his darkened flesh as though he was truly on fire. He let out a furious snarl, holding one arm in front of his face.

The portal shut of its own accord moments later, and Carlos stood up, drenched and looking pissed. "That was a cheap move."

"So was the demon arm, so bite me." Gwen snapped back at him.

"I'd rather crush you for that, but I'll settle for a broken leg or two," Carlos said, somehow managing to calm his growing rage. He started forward, and Gwen tried to repeat her attack on him. But this time he leaped out of the way of the water jet and dug his clawed hands into the wall of the station. He still moved quickly and then leaped off of the wall. Gwen was caught off guard by this and took a left hook to the side of her head that spun her around.

As she tried to steady herself Carlos spoke again. "Come on Gwen, I don't want to fight you, Warhawk doesn't want to fight another Avatar; just let me take the old man and we'll both leave Toronto."

"Not happening," Gwen swung her right foot up in a reverse roundhouse kick but Carlos blocked.

She jumped off and landed a few feet away.

"There's no need for us to fight, child." Warhawk spoke. "You have proven to be a worthy Avatar and we don't want to destroy you. But the Dealer will not escape."

"You are blinded by your prejudice." Andromeda said.

"Anyone who steals life energy is just another leech like the ones that we hunt with our human partners who we teach and aid in the fight because we cannot reach into this world without causing damage because how our powers affects the world upon our arrival." Warhawk said. "The Dealer is just a spirit hiding in a human's body and drains life energy from the old and defenceless."

"He keeps his host alive through what little energy is provided and has never raised his hand to harm the innocent." Andromeda argued.

"I see you are still the same, Andromeda." Warhawk sighed.

"As are you, Flaming King of the Inferno." Andromeda replied.

"Whatever reason you have for hunting the Dealer if you're a real Avatar you'll forget it and walk away." Gwen said as Andromeda started to release her power.

Gwen was engulfed in a shining white aura that lit up the subway.

"That's not necessary anymore." A voice made them both stop.

They looked up at the top of the stairs to see...

"Kurt!" Both Gwen and Carlos shouted.

Kurt casually walked down the stairs with his hands in his pocket. "Long time no see, Carlos. And Gwen, I told you to stay out of this."

"You know me." Gwen glared.

"Yeah, I should have seen this coming." Kurt chuckled as he turned to Carlos. "And you, coming up here and causing all this trouble. Only you could find a spirit as crazy and destructive as you."

"So you're the one looking after the new girl? I got to say that you've done a good job. She's tougher than I thought but she's still way over her head." Carlos replied.

"Which is why I am putting a stop to this before this subway becomes the opening battleground for World War Three. Now if you two don't power down than I'll have to put you both in the corner." Kurt said.

"With what?" Carlos grinned.

"This." Kurt pointed to the ceiling and a seal glowed.

Carlos transformed back into his human form and the aura around Gwen faded.

"What's happening right now is that seal is draining the energy from Warhawk and Andromeda that was powering the two of you up. Try to summon anymore power and that is instantly drained into the seal and dispersed up to the surface to fade in the air. Is that enough reason to stop or should I try harder?"

"Thank you for coming, Kurt. I was afraid someone was going to get hurt badly." The Dealer bowed his head.

"No problem." Kurt said as he stopped between them. "As for you, Carlos it's only my respect for you and their memory that I tolerate this, but harm a single hair on either of their heads and be prepared for an ass kicking from here to the next dimension."

Carlos glared at Kurt but did not attack.

"That's better. And just in case you wanted to ask him, the answer is no the Dealer has not seen any signs of it." Kurt said. "I'd suggest you leave while you have the chance, Dealer. This is only a temporary solution."

The Dealer nodded. "Thank you, Kurt."

He walked off and vanished into the subway tunnel.

"Oh boy, what a mess you two have made." Kurt sighed as he looked around. "Honestly, they stick the two of you with me and have me clean up the debris left out. Did I do something to offend them?"

"Oh stop whining." Both Gwen and Carlos said at the same time, making them stare at each other.

"I can already tell this will be the beginning of a beautiful, annoying, and insane friendship." Kurt lowered his head.

"Is he always like this?" Carlos mumbled.

"Usually more charming," Gwen replied. "And what did he mean that the Dealer didn't see any sign of 'it'?"

"It's called 'none of your beeswax'." Carlos replied. "Let's just say before I tore the Dealer out of that old guy I planned to have him tell me where to find something that's number two on my list. But now that he doesn't know where it is...let's just say the Dealer's number two on my list, especially if he has you two guarding him."

"Meaning he's safe until Carlos clobbers, kills, murders, slaughters, or generally eliminates that 'other' thing he's after," Kurt elaborated.

Gwen relaxed. "Oh thank god."

"Now I suggest you two get out of here while I fix this place up," Kurt sighed. "This'll take hours."

"You do realize I spent a few hours in here preparing, right?" Carlos replied, walking over to a bench and reaching under it, producing a brief case. He opened it, revealing papers with a seal written on them.

"What are those?" Gwen asked, glancing at Kurt.

"Methods of Restoration," Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "He'd have to keep them on him so he could repair all the damage he does. Carlos and Warhawk are an explosive combination."

"Yeah, so I spent three hours writing these," Carlos explained as he walked around, setting down the sheets of paper near different area of damage or taping them up on the wall he had dug his claws into. "But I spent a full year figuring out how to do this," He held up one hand, and a red seal matching the ones he had written appeared on his palm before suddenly lines of red energy shot out of his palm and connected to each paper he had set down like strands of web.

Suddenly the floors and wall shifted and twisted, the damage repairing itself. Soon the station looked pristine and untouched.

"For a guy who blows things up you sure clean up nice," Kurt nodded.

"That's what Warhawk keeps saying," Carlos replied. "Well if you'll excuse me I have a different hunt I have to finish."

"You know Toronto's a hot bed of spirits and demons," Kurt said. "And a whole lot of other things. Morphers, maybe a few other creatures made by demons...maybe you might find what you're looking for here?"

"..." Carlos looked back at him from the steps. "You're just doing this to keep an eye on me."

"I have Klondike bars," Kurt offered.

"...your proposal is indeed one that has caught my interest, old friend," Carlos nodded. "Very well, I'll stay in Toronto like a good boy, help out when I can and try to avoid blowing things up...but I'm only staying for a few months, nothing more. If I don't find it, I'm moving on."

"Let me guess...somebody told you the Dealer knew where it is, so you decided you'd kill two birds with one stone," Kurt guessed.

"Yes actually...the Merchant did."

"Merchant?" Gwen spoke up.

"Like the Dealer, only he doesn't give information, he gives out more...material objects," Kurt said. "And he doesn't absorb life energy like the Dealer; he's stronger...almost as strong as Andromeda or Merlin. He's just a very lazy guy who likes money, just like his host."

"He told me my best bet was with the Dealer," Carlos continued. "So I went after him in Brazil, chased him all the way up here."

"What exactly is going on?" Gwen asked. "Why were you chasing him so much? Is it a spirit or a demon you're after?"

"Let Kurt tell you, I'm out of here." Carlos walked out of the subway.

"What exactly was that about?" Gwen turned to Kurt.

"I'll explain back at the shop."

Xxx

Kurt passed a cup of tea to Gwen as she sat on the couch before he sat on his chair. "From what I remember, Carlos actually got involved in this Spirit stuff a few years before you, but his entrance was a lot more gruesome. He was an ordinary kid at the time, going to school making friends, normal family until he was eight."

"What happened?" Gwen asked, feeling a chill running up her spine.

"A rogue spirit came out of nowhere, mad, insane, with a bloodlust that would terrify even the cruelest of demons. It slaughtered Carlos's entire school, not even interested in life energy as it killed everyone, kids and teachers. Carlos was the only survivor but his will to fight that thing was so strong that it led Warhawk to him." Kurt explained. "Carlos has been on this hunt for this guy ever since."

"And it hasn't been seen since?"

"He'll keep on looking until the end of time if he has to." Kurt leaned back. "The guy's come too far to back out now."

"So who killed them?" Gwen asked.

"Sorry, Gwen. But no one knows and only Carlos knows the details of what it looks like." Kurt shrugged. "In the meantime about we talk about you going off and picking a fight when I said not too."

Gwen glared. "You can stop with the acting, Kurt. I know you set me up."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You knew Carlos wouldn't intentionally try to kill me after I gave him a better fight than most rookies would. You wanted me to go after him so he'd calm down enough that you'd talk him out of going after the Dealer." Gwen smirked. "Telling me to stay out of the fight when you know me is like telling me to run out and start it. I know Warhawk respects Andromeda too much to allow Carlos to strike down her avatar."

Kurt was silent before shrugging. "So you're a little smarter than I gave you credit for."

"You manipulative old cr-"

"Language!" Kurt held up a finger. "I just needed you to keep Carlos in one place for me to convince him to stay low for a little while. If he killed the Dealer then nothing would stop the spirits and avatars from hunting him down and he'd be hunted like the ones he hunts. So I had to trick you, you figured it out and went along with it and plus if I can convince him to help you train with using Andromeda's powers it's a bonus."

"So, one big plan. It's Total Drama all over again." Gwen sighed and leaned back.

"It's not all bad. If it helps I've been monitoring Heather's status on Facebook. She's now nicknamed 'Cat Breath' by about a dozen people including her 'friends' at her school."

Gwen laughed, happy that the humiliation Heather was getting. Maybe that will stop her from going on about her stupid anti-Gwen web show. Gwen doubted it but then again that video wasn't the only thing her little brother had sent.

"Well, if Heather persists in bugging me I've got a whole list of things I can send out to show the world." Gwen smirked, knowing it was most likely an evil smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The holidays were over, it was a new year and school was back and mostly things were the same except now Gwen was a bit of a celebrity. Everyone in the school mostly ignored her before but now she was popular with some while others annoyed her because they were die-hard 'Duncney' or Trent fans. Gwen cursed herself for going on that show, thanks to that stupid show she's got everyone on her back, asking her all these questions, talking about some of the other contestants(mostly Trent, Duncan, Courtney, Heather, and even Cody). The only sanctuary she had was art class, the one place she could hide in from everyone and have fun drawing.

There had been minimal spirit activity since the events at the CN Tower and the meeting with Carlos. Obviously Gwen had made a big impression on everyone.

"It must be nice to not worry about getting bothered by all those fans." Andromeda whispered as Gwen fell onto her bed, tired out from the last few weeks of school and training.

She had just had finished another day of school and another day of being bothered by a few brainless fans.

"I know. It was crazy, between school and training with Kurt _and_ Carlos it's like being on Total Drama again." Gwen groaned. "Not to mention the lack of sleep."

"The amount of spirit activity is not my fault." Andromeda retorted.

"Yeah well, I got to blame someone." Gwen put her face on her pillow.

"You chose all those missions and you decide to complain about it?" Andromeda teased her.

"Yeah, I know." Gwen mumbled. "It's not like I'm not grateful, I just can't help it."

"Look on the bright side; you're getting better at this. I am confident that you'll only continue to get better."

Gwen smiled at the compliment. "Thanks."

Gwen always could count on Andromeda to talk to when she couldn't talk to anyone else, even her own family. It's been like this ever since they had first met. She turned on the TV to see if anything good was happening. As she flipped through the channels she stopped when she saw a familiar face on the screen.

"DJ?" She sat up and turned up the volume.

"_On the celebrity news today, former Total Drama contestant Devon Joseph aka DJ and his mother ended up in big trouble as their food show was cancelled after several customers were rushed to the emergency room after tasting of DJ's personal cooking. The show called 'Momma's Heaping Healthy' hosted by both DJ and his mother promoted several foods that were high on calories, carbs, and cholesterol that despite how delicious the food was it ended up with some customers falling down having to be rushed to the hospital. Fortunately for them no one had died but several families have made it their intention to sue the Josephs for neglect and incompetence in making the food safe to eat._" The female reported said, holding up her script. "_One reporter attempted to interview Mrs. Joseph but she slapped him away leading the reporter file an assault charge on her. The show was meant to tour all of Canada but in only under a week was cancelled. They are expected in court early next week._"

"Ouch...poor DJ," Gwen winced.

"An Avatar actually attended that show," Andromeda informed her.

"And?"

"She's lucky her partner was a Healing Spirit or she'd be out of commission."

"Oh man," Gwen turned green a bit. "I don't even want to know what DJ and his mom served."

"Ooh wait there's more!" Andromeda said eagerly.

_"On an even sadder note, today Duncan Matthews and Courtney Andrews had another spat today after Courtney was once again forced to bail Duncan out after he committed Vandalism on a Celebrity Man Hunt advertisement board."_

"Oh boy," Gwen groaned. "Not again."

_"The couple argued in public until broken up by another celebrity couple of the total Drama series: Bridgette Daniels and Geoffrey Thompson."_ Geoff and Bridgette were shown pulling Duncan and Courtney in separate directions from one another.

"Geoffrey?" Gwen snorted. "I am never letting Geoff live that down."

"_And finally the last sad news for Total Drama contestants, Isabella 'Izzy' MacConn who had been a talented actress since the end of Total Drama Action, staring in numerous Hollywood movies was fired when she scared her crew when she apparently lost it. Ranting and cursing about the director on set she later calmed down saying she was just kidding her rampage led to her director attending counselling and the end of her career._"

The TV then showed Izzy on set during her rampage.

_"... OR I'LL KICK YOUR (beep) BUTT! I WANT YOU OFF THE (beep) SET!"_

_"Sorry." An intern whispered off screen._

_"No! Ha-ha. Don't be (beep) sorry, THINK FOR A SECOND! NO, NO, NO! I WILL NOT TAKE FIVE, (beep)!" Izzy yelled. "I'm ready to go, NOW! You call yourself a director of photography? Why were you walking right through the set? WHY WERE YOU WALKING RIGHT THROUGH THE (beep) SET?"_

_The Director ran off crying._

_"__Ha-ha-ha. Okay, I was just kidding. Guys? I just went ballistic there for no good reason. What?__" Izzy looked around looking very confused._

"Saw that coming." Gwen smirked as she watched the news.

"I saw that coming before you even met her," Andromeda added.

"How does that make sense?"

Andromeda quickly changed the topic. "Is anything else happening with your old associates?"

"Depends how much I care to check," Gwen replied, not missing how Andromeda hastily changed the subject. "Let's see...another Drama Brothers incident...nope. Bridgette and Geoff's latest date...sweet, but nope. Tyler and LeShawna's reality shows...ouch, LeShawna went on a Weight Loss show? Bad move," She shook her head.

"So the usual chaos and anarchy then?"

"You know it," Gwen nodded before her phone rang. "Go ahead."

"Hey Gwen, don't turn your TV on."

"It's already-" Suddenly an urgent report came in. "On."

_"Earlier today Parliament became the scene of what some call a vicious prank while others call an assault. A supposed 'gargoyle' threw down hot water onto several officials who were entering the premises. One of them, Minister Donald was especially targeted by this assailant, being splashed seven times in a row. Later a note was left on Donald's car door, stating the reason why he had been mostly targeted among the other 'annoying politicians' was because of his support of the SOPA down in the United States."_

"SOPA?"

"Stop Online Piracy Act," Kurt explained. "Some ridiculous new bill that would kinda kill creativity as we know it and would be impractical to enforce...but anyways guess who did it."

"...I'm guessing it wasn't a Trickster Spirit."

"Carlos."

"What?"

"He's a mischievous little devil."

"And you're having me train with that lunatic?"

"Hey, he knows a lot of offensive methods that would come in handy and despite his attitude well..." Kurt struggled to find something to say. "Okay that's actually all I've got right now. Look, just don't worry about it and we'll all be fine...and not splashed with hot water." He promptly hung up.

"...greeeeat..." Gwen groaned. "I'm being trained by a geek and a maniac."

"That is _Genius_ and _Freedom Fighter!_"

"AH!" Gwen spun her chair around and looked around her room. "Carlos? Where are you?"

"I'm not in your room per say...check under your mouse pad."

She lifted the mouse pad and saw... "A portal?"

"A one way portal," Carlos corrected her, sticking one hand through it before pulling back quickly. "And it lets me hear everything!" He stuck his hand through and waved, giggling. "Hello!"

"Carlos close this portal right now or the next thing coming down that portal is a-"

"One way portal, remember? You can't send anything through." He pulled his hand back as she grabbed at it.

"Hey, stick your hand out, see if it comes back."

"Sorry Gwen, but this is part of your training," Carlos said. "You never know when a spirit will use a seal to spy on you, and thus you must be prepared and know how to remove them. Now, look on the underside of your desk."

Gwen bent over and saw a sheet of paper with a seal taped to her desk. She pulled it out. "What is it?"

"Congratulations, you found a portable seal! You can use this to trace it with your Omni-Glove and record it for later. For now, use this seal on the portal. Do so and it will vanish." Carlos peeked through. "One key part of training Gwen: Incentive. You do the training or I get to toss random things into your room in all hours until you get it right."

"He has a point you know," Andromeda whispered.

"Not helping!" Gwen snapped. "How did you even set this up?"

"Trade secret, now figure it out!" Carlos replied. "And hurry or in two minutes I'll shoot a hose through this."

Gwen grabbed her Omni-Glove and urgently began to trace the seal on the paper. After a minute of careful hand movement she managed to succeed, and then she rushed back to her desk.

"Here comes the hose!" Carlos cackled. On the other side of the portal he could be seen hefting the hose and ready to turn it on. "Man I never get tired of this."

Gwen slapped one hand down on the portal and called on the seal she had just recorded with her Omni-Glove. It appeared in a flash of blue...

Xxx

"Here it comes!" Carlos fired the hose at full pressure...only for the portal he had made on the wall to vanish. The water splashed back of and soaked him and most of the thankfully empty room. "Glughglughglughglugh!..." He turned the hose off and spat some water out. "...she's a fast learner."

Xxx

Gwen sighed in relief. "Well thank god that crisis was averted."

"You know they're not out to make your life miserable. This'll help you." Andromeda said.

"Yeah well, I guess that helped out a bit. Note to self: Be extra paranoid." Gwen chuckled as she sat on her bed.

"That is one good lesson." Andromeda snickered. "You never know what could happen as an avatar or a contestant of a reality show. You better hurry or you'll miss your next shift."

Gwen sighed as she got up to change into her clothes she wears for her Avatar duties.

"I sometimes wonder if you are just doing this to spite me." Gwen said as, glaring down at her necklace.

"If you can't handle it you are welcome to quit. No one will judge you if you do."

Gwen smirked. "You'd love that."

She slipped on her Omni-Glove and then picked up the coat Sadie found for her. It was her new favourite coat and she wore it when she was out on her avatar assignments.

Xxx

Time skip

Duncan mimicked Courtney's yelling with one hand while walking to the front door of his house. "Duncan you gotta start to behave yourself cuz' I'm sooooo smart and I know what's best for-" He stopped as he saw there was no mailman, instead just a single note on the welcome mat with his name on it. "..." He picked it up and opened it.

"Dear contestant, you have been invited to-"

Xxx

"Take part in a new, brief season of Total Drama," Harold continued as the Drama Brothers gathered around to read their letters together.

Xxx

"For an easy chance to win a prize of five hundred thousand dollars," LeShawna and Tyler read simultaneously.

Xxx

"All you must do is report to the required location, specified in a map of Ontario on the back of this card," DJ read.

Xxx

As the hand cuffs fell from their wrists, Beth and Lindsay read their own letters. "Unlike previous seasons, this will only take one night and shall have no rules or official teams."

Xxx

As Eva lifted a heavy weight with both hands, one of the other people at her local gym held the card for her to read. "You will have until morning to locate the treasure."

Xxx

Izzy hang upside down from a branch over her mail box as she read. "If none are able to find the treasure, then no money shall be awarded for this season and everybody will not be given a ride home."

Xxx

"You have until tomorrow morning to attend," Owen continued.

Xxx

"Any who do not show up will be ineligible to compete," Geoff and Bridgette read their letter together.

Xxx

"So come on down," Heather read as she leaned back in her chair.

Xxx

"And take another chance to become rich," Courtney sounded eager.

Xxx

"And famous...oh huzzah," Noah yawned.

Xxx

"And be recognized as the winner! Yo-yo! Zeke is in the house!" Ezekiel grinned. "Uh...but how do you use this map?"

Xxx

"Eeeee!" Katie and Sadie were too busy squealing and hugging to read the rest of the card.

Xxx

1 hour later

DJ and his mother drove through the woods on their tour bus which was almost the last thing that they had left besides clothes after what had happened when they had lost everything in court. They had lost the house, their money, their show; they only managed to keep some clothes and their tour bus.

"Take a right turn here, momma." DJ pointed ahead and his mother turned the tour bus.

After reading the note he and his mother decided to head to the location as fast as possible hoping that Chris would have a place set up and let them sleep in something better than a tour bus. Hopefully DJ could win and they'd be able to use the money to get back everything. Up ahead they saw several vehicles parked already at a cabin and they could see some of the other contestants waiting.

DJ saw Geoff wave as the tour bus stopped. "Thanks momma!"

"You be careful honey," She called after him as he got off.

"Hi DJ!" Beth said as she stood with Lindsay...and several large men in suits.

"Uh...what's with the guards?" DJ asked.

"They only let us out because if we win we'd be able to use the prize money to pay for the damage to the Mona Lisa," Beth explained. "If we don't win they'll take us back to France and throw us in jail."

"...wow," DJ nodded. "Good luck with that." He wanted nothing to do with that after his cooking show fiasco.

"Hey man!" Geoff and Duncan walked up and they exchanged high fives.

"This is so much fun! We are competing again, Katie!" Sadie squealed as she Katie hugged each other.

"And it's great to be together again." Bridgette hugged DJ who returned the hug. "At least I can see my friends again."

"I know right?" Tyler looked at Lindsay.

"I know. So do you know where Tyler is?" Lindsay asked looking around while Tyler tripped over as he had been walking over and Lindsay's questions made him fall over.

"Ouch." Trent said as Katie and Sadie grabbed his arms. "Uh...hi girls."

"Hi Trent." They said dreamily.

"LeShawna, my goddess you made it!" Harold ran up to LeShawna but was stopped by her hand.

"Whoa! Slow down, boy." LeShawna stopped him in his tracks. "I told you we're better off as friends. No time for relationships when there's lots of money to be won."

"As you wish." Harold bowed before her. "But I'll show my worth when my mad skills helps me win."

"Yeah right!" Duncan laughed but stopped when he saw LeShawna cracking a fist.

"All right, we got all the greetings out of the way, can we go now?" Heather asked, tapping her foot.

"Wow, what crawled up and died on your head?" Duncan asked, pointing at her hair.

"It's my hair! It finally grew back after Gothy and Lindsiot shaved it off!" Heather snarled pointing at her hair.

"Hey, I just realized Gwen still hasn't made it." Bridgette realized Gwen had not been among the contestants who had arrived.

"She might be just a little late." LeShawna shrugged, having already known that Gwen had not made it.

"Who cares? If gothy wants to be a loser let her." Heather stomped off in the direction pointed out by a sign that said 'This way'.

"I couldn't agree more with Heather. It's better for us she's not around." Courtney said, grabbing Duncan's arm as she started to pull him in the direction Heather had gone.

"We can't just leave without her." Bridgette argued.

"Sorry, Bridge, but I need to win to help my momma." DJ said, starting to walk after them.

"It's okay, Bridge, she might make and she can catch up." Geoff wrapped an arm around her.

Bridgette nodded reluctantly as they walked down the path.

"Yo-yo-yo! Zeke in the house!" Ezekiel followed them.

"Gwen will make it but we can't let Heather or Courtney win." LeShawna said as she headed down the path with Harold close behind her.

Everyone else started going down the path the map said to take when they had parked, leaving only the security guards to wait for the competition to start.

Xxx

Meanwhile Gwen had been Kurt's shop for the most of the day brushing up on her training; with Kurt he was good at methods while at the same time able to find several people who could train her in physical combat. She trained a bit before going onto Total Drama Island which had let to her being able to fend off a psycho killer with a chain saw and a hook.

"All right, you're done Gwen." Kurt passed her a bottle of water as she sat on the couch, sighing in relief.

"You're a sadist, you know that." Gwen glared at Carlos who smirked back at her.

"Suck it up, sunshine." Carlos used Duncan's nickname for her which made Gwen give him a glare that probably would have torched him if he didn't already have a spirit of fire.

She drank her water bottle very fast and then tossed it into the recycling behind her with just one throw. "So, everything's done now?"

"Yep." Kurt nodded. "In the meantime I'll check for signs of any activity on my map because I know how much you like to go out and hunt right after training."

"Oh, ha, ha." Gwen got up and picked up her coat. "If I'm not needed than I'm out of here. Let Carlos handle whatever problems still lurking around here."

"Hey!" Carlos objected but Gwen was already out the door.

"Smartasses." Gwen mumbled as she walked down the street towards her house.

She walked into her house and opened the door.

"Gwen!" Her mother called out.

"Yeah mom?" Gwen took off her boots.

Her mother came out with a card in her hand. "This came for you earlier today. I tried calling you but you didn't answer."

"Whoa. Must be a bad hearing day for me." Gwen took the card. "Thanks."

"If you like I can make an appointment to have your hearing checked." Elizabeth said.

"No thanks. I am sure that was only a onetime thing." Gwen smiled.

"Well okay, but you let me know if you have any trouble hearing." Elizabeth hugged her and went back into the kitchen.

Gwen sat down at the table and looked at the card. "You have got to be kidding."

"A small competition out in middle of the woods? Wouldn't it have been seen on the news if there was a new season?" Andromeda whispered.

"There should have been and Chris would have his goons pick us up." Gwen whispered as her mother came out.

"So are you planning on going?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know. Two seasons were too much for me in one life time." Gwen said, not sure on whether or not she should go.

"I think you should. You haven't seen any of those friends of yours and you seemed a bit distant lately." Her mother sat next to her.

"Sorry if I looked that way." Gwen replied, not wanting her mother to be suspicious. "You're right though, I haven't seen anyone in a while."

"So go and have some fun." Her mother smiled, making Gwen feeling better about going. "Just don't be up too late."

Gwen chuckled as she got up and hugged her mother. "All right, thanks mom."

She quickly headed for the door and grabbed her boots.

"You're not leaving me behind this time?" Andromeda asked as Gwen had not worn her star necklace the last time she was on Total Drama.

"I need someone to keep me out of trouble." Gwen replied. "Plus you never know. Everyone's got a head start so I might have to bend the rules a bit here."

"You're going to go to that competition and back home all in one night?" Andromeda challenged.

"I'm just gonna portal to the location, I won't use my powers for anything else," Gwen replied as she began to draw a Hexagon. "Besides, it's in an area with one of those Hexagon Shrines Kurt told me about a few months back. The ones forest sprites make so Avatars can get around quickly."

"They used to come in handy so much in the colonial era," Andromeda agreed.

Xxx

Gwen came out of the other side of the portal and entered the shrine. Stretching her limbs she walked out of the shrine and into the dark forest.

"This looks like something out of a ghost film. The dark creepy forests surrounding the house that we're supposed to spend the night in." Gwen said out loud.

"That's happened more than once." Andromeda pointed out.

She walked through the forest, following the map as it pointed her down the path.

"I can imagine DJ getting spooked in a forest like this." Gwen looked around. "I haven't even heard an owl hoot."

She stopped as she looked at map and traced the path with her finger. "Okay, the place I am supposed to be at is here." She stopped at the end of path. "Which means I should be able to see it..." She looked up. "Now."

In front of her was a large mansion, bigger than any house she had ever seen in her life with a creepy feel to it. By the looks of it the mansion had five floors with a possible basement and had ten windows on first two floors with three larger windows on the third and she could see railings on the roof meaning it was possible to walk to the to the very top of the mansion.

A fence surrounded the mansion with a torch on either side of the gate leading up to the front doors. Gravestones were seen around the mansion, all of this giving it a creepy feel even to Gwen.

"Oooookay, that's creepy-" Gwen yelped when thunder roared and it began to rain. "...that's slightly creepier."

She walked up to the front doors and took her hood down as she knocked on the front door...which creaked open to her after the second knock. "...again, slightly creepier."

"I think it only gets worse," Andromeda chuckled.

"Oh hush you," Gwen muttered, stepping inside the foyer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Gwen looked inside the room was dark with only several candles on the walls being the only source of light in the room. There was a pair of double doors on the other side of the room with a stair case on either side of the door leading up to a floor above it. A grand chandelier hung above Gwen but there were no lights and several small tables were seen around the room. On the floor above was door just like the one below with another door to the left side.

"Hello?" Gwen called out. "Is anyone here?"

There was no answer.

"I am getting a bad feeling about this." Gwen whispered as she looked around.

"I agree; I am sensing something wrong with this house." Andromeda said, manifesting into her spectre form allowing some light to be shown making it a bit easier to see.

"Maybe they're already looking for the prize money." Gwen said as she walked around the foyer. "Hopefully that's all it is."

She walked over the door and tried to open but found it was locked. If something was wrong Gwen normally would use her enhanced strength to knock the doors down but since she might be on camera she decided to not risk it yet. Since this was locked she had to see if the ones upstairs were open. She walked over to the stairs on the left side of the door and walked up to the next floor.

She chose the center door like the one below and checked if it was locked. It wasn't and she opened it. The next room she was in was a living room with furniture, small tables with lit candles on them, portraits hung on the walls with curtains and a soft carpet covered the floor.

"Hello?" Gwen asked, seeing if anyone was in here.

Walking in cautiously she stopped at the center of the room and looked around.

"If Duncan tries to hop out and scare me then he'd better be prepared for an ass kicking." She said out loud.

Something then caught Gwen's eyes. Out of the portrait hanging on the wall in front of her came a soft orange glow. It manifested itself into a ghost with two thin arms, a large mouth with no teeth, and big yellow eyes. It laughed as it flew at her but Gwen, having never taken off her Omni-Glove was able to summon her sword by touching the symbol. She swung it and ghost was sliced in half.

The spirit didn't scream in pain from the hit, it just vanished from the room.

"That was a drone." Andromeda whispered.

Drones were what spirits that had no sign of intelligence or sentience were referred to. They didn't have any unique difference from each other, some possibly having a different color or a small physical difference but most of the time they were simple ghosts, the most basic and commonly seen spirits. Avatars considered them just floating blobs made of ecto-plasma powered by life energy and the weakest spirits ever to be encountered. They had no intelligence, no sentience aside from the need to scare and attack what they see as an intruder into their territory.

Aside from a few basic attacks Drones were no match for a spirit avatar, since avatars could think and plan while Drones just attacked. They had no need to steal life energy since they were not spirits of the deceased that had gone mad or spirits that become obsessed with becoming stronger or developing an addiction. Gwen had seen them haunting Toronto more than once and she always took them out with almost no effort.

"If I didn't think something was wrong before I do now." Gwen said, looking around the room. "I just wonder how the others are handling this. A house full of spirits haunting it...A few of them might be scared out of their minds."

Three more drones emerged from the walls and flew at Gwen, only to be taken out with a single slash taking all three of them out in under two seconds.

"It's like basic training all over again." Gwen said, as she sheathed her sword. "They fly at me I slash and they go bye-bye."

"However if there is no light here the drones will keep on coming." Andromeda pointed out.

Gwen looked at the lights that had not come on. "I got an idea. Willing to give me a hand?"

"Of course." Andromeda released her power into Gwen as she pointed at the lights.

She released several orbs of light that flew at the light bulbs and entered them. All lights in the room turned just two more drones came out. They ended up paralyzed in the light and vanished into their spectre forms, fleeing back into the walls. While some spirits were strong enough come out into the light drones were too weak handle it and would easily lose their forms and fade out easily.

"These lights will keep them from coming out." Gwen nodded. "Can you keep this up along with powering other lights in the whole house?"

"Of course." Andromeda replied.

"Well then all I have to do is find the others and get out of here then," Gwen shrugged. "Assuming they didn't run off into the woods or something."

"This is obviously not the work of that host." Andromeda replied. "Since coming into this house I have sensed something here...Something very powerful."

"Time to give a certain wise ass a call." Gwen pulled out her cell phone.

But when she called Kurt she found there was no signal. "That's not good. I thought these phones worked even when I am out of range."

"There must be a barrier around the mansion blocking you." Gwen got the feeling that Andromeda was frowning from the current events.

Gwen put her cell phone away and walked to the door leading to the next room. Using Andromeda's power she managed to give the lights power and making sure no ghosts could come out. The next room seemed to be a wardrobe room with several closets against the walls. Taking a look inside one of the closets Gwen could see that some of the clothing resembled 17th century style clothing worn by the rich and wealthy.

"This mansion must have been built a very long time ago." Gwen said out loud.

"But the clean appearance suggests that it has not been abandoned." Andromeda replied.

"Yeah but then again if somebody wants to preserve how an old house looks it doesn't take more than some-" Gwen spun and whipped her katana out as she heard a 'thud' from the doors of a closed closet. "Who's in there?"

"_Eep!_"

Gwen recognized the voice, and slowly put her katana away. "Wait a second..." She opened the closet slowly...

"AH!" Something fell on Gwen, knocking her down.

Looking up she found herself fighting off a familiar blond haired, blue eyed, girl from the same show she was on.

"GetawaygetawayGETAWAY!" Lindsay shrieked.

"Lindsay?" Gwen grabbed her wrists and tried to calm the girl down. "Lindsay stop!"

"G-Gwen?" Lindsay stopped trying to hit her and looked at the goth girl on the floor. "Gwen!" Suddenly she was hugging Gwen and bawling into her shoulder.

Twitching slightly, Gwen patted the blonde's back. "Great to see you too..."

"Oh Gwen I'm so glad you're here!" Lindsay kept on crying.

"Lindsay, I need you to calm down," Gwen said clearly and firmly, pulling Lindsay off her. "Have you seen anybody else?"

"Not since the ghosties started appearing!" Lindsay shook her head.

"Ghosties?"

"They showed up out of nowhere! They popped out of the walls, the floor! Everywhere!" Lindsay cried.

"Where did everybody else go?"

"I don't know!" Lindsay shook her head. "We ran! They chased us all over the house no matter where we went. We tried to get out but they scared us back in! I found this place and hid in the closet! We got to hide before they come back!"

"It's okay. They can't come out in the light." Gwen pointed to the lights. "So as long as there is light the ghosts can't attack you."

Lindsay sighed in relief. "That's a big relief. But what about Beth? Bridgette? LeShawna?"

"Wow. It must be serious seeing as you can remember everyone's names." Gwen smirked as she stood up and helped Lindsay up. "If the ghosts haven't done anything other than scare you it means there's a good chance the others may be safe, they're just hiding."

"Really? B-but they were-"

"Waving their arms and shouting?" Gwen finished.

"...yes," Lindsay admitted, looking down in shame.

"They did it because...that's the show!" Gwen smiled, putting her hands on Lindsay's shoulders. "They're holograms Lindsay! They're just made to scare you."

"B-but they're still scary! I don't wanna play on this season," Lindsay whimpered.

"Ok, ok," Gwen said calmly, assuring her. "Just go outside and wait out front, and the others will be out there soon. Okay?"

"Okay...thanks Gwen," Lindsay nodded. "I'm getting out before any more Ghosty Holo-h-holo..."

"Holograms?"

"Ghostly hollow rams appear," Lindsay rushed out.

"Impressive thinking there." Andromeda praised when Lindsay was gone.

"Nice girl. Not very smart but nice." Gwen smiled before getting back to the job. "She was lucky, none of them actually attacked her but who's to say the others were that lucky?"

"All you can do is track them down and hope they have survived." Andromeda replied.

Gwen nodded and walked through the next door finding herself on a balcony overlooking the back of the mansion with a large graveyard that could be seen from where she was standing.

"So many graves, I wonder just how many people had lived in this house." Gwen whispered.

"The amount of drones here suggests that something powerful is lurking in this mansion. I fear that not even the deceased are safe and able to rest." Andromeda said.

Gwen turned back and exited the balcony heading back out to the foyer. When she came out she turned to the door that was on the left side of the second floor and walked over to the door. Reaching out she found it unlocked and opened it. Looking inside she saw a dark hall with dimly lit candles on the walls that didn't seem help her feel any better.

A drone tried to sneak up on her but she quickly pulled out katana and slashed it apart. When it faded she turned to the nearest door on the right and opened it. She looked inside to see it was a small room filled with shelves that were filled with books. A small fire place at the corner of the room had a fire going while nearby was a desk had a pen and several books.

A rocking chair next to the fire place was making a squeaking sound like...someone was sitting on it. Gwen walked in and looked at the chair seeing...no one. The chair was rocking itself.

"Hello?" Gwen asked, wondering if anyone was in this room.

Walking forward cautiously she looked at the chair, not seeing anyone there but she knew better. Holding up one hand she whispered. "_Show me the unseen._"

A small orb of light flashed in her hand, lighting the room allowing Gwen to see a middle aged man with blond hair and a moustache sitting on the chair. He had blue pale skin and yellow eyes and was dressed in a blue robe. The most noticeable feature was the fact that he was glowing. He wasn't paying attention to her as he seemed glued to a book he was reading.

"You know it's rude to ignore someone when ask if anyone's home." Gwen said, making the ghost look up.

"You can see me?" The man asked surprised.

Gwen held up her Omni-Glove.

"Ah, just when I thought you were another annoying trespasser it turns out you are a spirit avatar. I haven't seen one in a very long time." The man closed his book. "Are you here to remove me from this place?"

"That depends; when you said another annoying trespasser does that mean you've seen other people here? Living people?" Gwen asked.

"Why yes, actually. They came here looking for some kind of treasure in some contest but they disturbed the resting spirits of our home. From what I know they were chased through this entire mansion until one by one they were either caught or are still in hiding."

"What happens when they are caught?" Gwen reached for her sword.

"Nothing bad. We didn't steal their life energy or kill them. We are not savages." The man held up one hand. "My wife and I gave one of them to our child who is unable to sleep and so we gave him a new playmate."

The man stood up from his chair and glided over to Gwen who stepped back slightly.

"No need to be cautious, avatar. I am not a violent spirit and have little to no powers to combat you. I am more of a spirit of knowledge, I collected these books when I was alive and they have been with me ever since." He gestured to the shelves. "I am Norman."

"When you said that you gave one of the trespassers to your kid as a new playmate what did you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing harmful, just someone to keep the baby happy. Pardon me." Norman looked up and called out. "Oh Rita!"

Gwen heard a voice calling from the walls sounding exasperated. "What is it?"

"We have a guest with us, much different from the earlier ones that I think you should meet." Norman replied.

Gwen watched as a ghost woman with glowing blue pale skin like Norman, yellow eyes, beautiful blond hair, and wore a pink robe appeared out of the wall.

"Just what guest would make you tear me away from my time fixing my hair?" The woman, Rita, said irritably while running a hand through her hair.

She looked at Gwen and scoffed. "I see nothing special."

"Look closer my dear, we are in the presence of a spirit avatar."

Rita scowl vanished as she looked Gwen over. Andromeda made the star necklace glow to show everyone that Gwen was indeed a spirit avatar.

"My apologies!" Rita bowed. "It's not every day we have an avatar as our guest. I take it you are here for the other humans."

"Yeah, your husband mentioned one of them was playing with your kid?" Gwen asked.

"Why yes of course. We shall take you to the baby's room right now." Rita flew to the door and opened it.

Gwen followed her back out into the hall and Rita and Norman led to her to the door on her left.

"The baby was always such a handful; not being able to sleep kept him crying until we found someone to play with him." Rita stopped at the door. "He's taken a liking to his playmate ever since."

She opened the door and Gwen walked inside, looking around. However the second she was inside the door slammed and started glowing blue.

"What the-"

"A restriction method, designed to trap humans and even avatars." Andromeda said.

Gwen touched the door but she retracted her hand when she was shocked a bit. "Ow! When I get my hands on those two-"

"Never mind them. Look." Andromeda said quickly.

Gwen looked around the room that resembled a nursery but the walls were pink with a heart shaped pattern. There was a rocking horse, a ball, and several more toys scattered throughout the room. To her right was a crib with a...ghost baby with the same skin as Henry and Rita floating a few feet above the bed, looking it was sleeping.

"One ghost baby but no playmate in sight." Gwen looked around, seeing if they were hiding somewhere.

"Prepare to die you giant ghost baby!" A high pitched voice declared.

"Huh?" Gwen looked at the shelf-which was full of fairy tale books. "What the hell?"

"Aye-yayayayayayaya!" Izzy...who was about the size of an action figure let out a battle cry as she swung on a chain of paper clips connected to the ceiling light swung across the room.

"Well this is new," Gwen muttered as Izzy released the chain and flew through the air, taking a pose to kick the baby.

"Haaaaaaaai-uh oh," Izzy flailed as she passed through the ghost baby.

Gwen caught her before she could hit the floor. She landed in her hands, rubbing her head and looked up. "Gwen? Is that you?"

"What are you doing Izzy? You're trying to kick a _baby,_" Gwen said, holding up Izzy in both her hands. "Not mention you're smaller than a chipmunk! What happened to you?"

"Gwen that is no normal baby! It's dangerous!" Izzy called back up. "It's possessed! Get me some holy water and a cross!" She shook one fist at the baby. "The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you-"

"Moving on!" Gwen cut her off. "What happened?"

"That thing's parents locked me in here and told me I'm their kid's new doll!" Izzy whined. "Then they shrunk me!"

"Doll, huh?" Gwen nodded, snickering.

"Hey! Can you at least call me an action figure?" Izzy demanded.

"I-I'll try!" Gwen said, trying not to laugh. "Did anybody else come in here?"

"Justin did, but he ran off screaming like a little baby!" Izzy shouted. "I swear the demon baby is more mature!"

"Well that's just great," Gwen sighed. "Just hold on Izzy, I'll get us out of here."

"Alright!...oh and nice coat!" Izzy pointed to Gwen's dark blue coat. "Makes you look real bad ass!"

Gwen sighed as she put Izzy on her shoulder and looked around. The baby was still asleep despite the noise in the room.

"I think the only way to get anywhere in here is wake up the kid." Gwen said.

"Bad idea, the kid's a nightmare when he's awake." Izzy protested.

"There's no way out with that barrier on." Gwen pointed at the blue glowing door. "Trust me on this."

"Okay." Izzy pouted as she sat on Gwen's shoulder.

Gwen walked around the room, taking in all the features and suppressing a shudder at how much pink there was. The baby was a boy but she doubted the parents even cared.

"If I wanted to wake up a ghost kid, what would I do?" She asked out loud.

"Use the wooden horsey!" Izzy pointed rocking horse. "The kid never lets anyone touch it."

Gwen walked over to the horse and touched. She made it go back and forth making a squeaking noise. The baby whined as the noise disturbed its sleep. After moment of none stop squeaking the baby vanished and reappeared on top of the rocky horse. Gwen stepped back as the baby started playing with the horse.

"Yay, someone else to play!" The baby squealed. "You like games?"

"Some games." Gwen replied, trying to look friendly.

Even if it was ghost it was still a baby and Gwen really didn't want to fight it.

"You play with me?" The baby asked.

"How about we make a deal?" Gwen asked, smiling. "We play a game but when one of us wins the winner asks for something."

"Like what?"

"If I win, you let us go and turn my friend here back to her normal size." Gwen pointed to Izzy. "And if you win you get to ask almost anything from me."

"Like staying here to play with me?" The baby asked.

"If that's what you want. Deal?" Gwen asked.

"Deal!" The baby floated in the air.

Teddy bears floated in the air.

"I don't think that was a good idea, Gwen." Izzy said.

"We play now!" The baby said and the teddy bears flew at Gwen.

She dodged them easily but the bears flew around and straight at her again.

"That's not the kind of game I had in mind." Gwen ducked as another teddy bear flew over her head.

She might have to risk revealing her avatar powers in front of Izzy but she was starting to see no other way out. Just as another teddy flew at her she kicked it and sent it into the wall, breaking it. The baby cried when the teddy bear fell to the ground.

"You break my teddy, meanie!"

"I think you've done it now!" Izzy hid behind Gwen's head.

"Oh how can it get...worse?" Gwen swallowed as the baby suddenly grew in size. "...aw snap."

"You're a big meanie! I don't wanna play with you!" The baby wailed.

"Andromeda!" Gwen swallowed as the baby began to stomp towards her, now towering over her. "I need ideas!"

"I have a Seal of Constriction," Andromeda replied. "It can hold a number of lesser spirits like this one for a while, perhaps long enough to break this curse!"

"Show me how to use it!"

Andromeda projected the image of a seal into Gwen's mind. The avatar promptly began to draw the seal with her Omni-Glove, trying to not mess it up despite the strain of a killer ghost baby closing in on her. When it was finished the baby raised one fist and reared it back to hit her.

"You go away now!" The baby snarled, throwing a punch at her...only for his fist to sink into the seal. Before the baby could scream, complain or struggle he was gone. Gwen looked around as the room turned silent...and looked down as something fell on the floor before her. It was a card...with a picture of the baby ghost on it.

"Sweet..." She picked it up. "That's one way to put a baby to bed."

The spell on the door faded, and Izzy reappeared on her shoulder.

"Yay! We're saved!" She hopped up and down, waving her arms. "But...wait, I'm still small!"

"Maybe the parents will know what to do," Gwen suggested. "And they'd better help out or they're joining their brat in a deck of cards."

She kicked the door open and stomped out into the hallway. "Alright you two double crossers! Come out!"

Rita and Norman appeared, looking nervous.

"Oh...you got out?" Rita chuckled nervously.

"You left me in that room with your kid wanting to turn me into his next doll!" Gwen snapped. "Apparently you're not very smart if you thought some kid could take on an avatar."

"Y-you didn't hurt him did you?" Rita whimpered.

Gwen showed her the card. "Seal of Constraint, now you're kid is asleep until I let him out. And if you want him out you're going to help me for real this time."

Rita gasped. "Jamie! Oh no!"

"Calm down dearest," Norman said calmly. "Alright Avatar...what do you want to know?"

"See this girl here?" Gwen pointed to Izzy on her shoulder. "Put her back to normal, now."

"That...might be a bit hard," Norman admitted.

"What do you mean? You did this to me!" Izzy yelled.

"Yes but it's not a simple spell...it's a curse," Norman said. "It can only be reversed if the Master is defeated or he willingly removes it."

"Master? Is that like an Alpha Spirit for this house? The leading ghost, the main villain?" Gwen demanded.

"Yes he is," Norman nodded. "It is because of him that we are all stuck like this."

"Well that's a damn shame," Gwen sighed. "Alright where's this Master?"

"He is down...down below," Norman pointed down. "In his sanctum."

"Well I guess I'll have to pay him a visit then," Gwen nodded. "As for you two, I don't want you causing me any more trouble while I'm here."

Rite began to back away. "N-no! Don't-"

Gwen finished the seal, and both ghosts were sucked in, screaming. Two cards appeared in mid air, and Gwen snatched them up.

"Nice," She pocketed all three cards. "That's a good start." She looked to Izzy. "Izzy I think you should wait outside with Lindsay. I found her earlier in the wardrobe room, she's fine and I think everybody else might be for now."

"Alright," Izzy nodded. "I'll let you do your thing girl!"

Gwen took her outside and gave her to a very pale Lindsay who sat on a bench, shivering in fright. It only got worse when she saw Izzy...she fainted.

"I'll keep an eye on her Gwen!" Izzy said, hopping onto Lindsay's stomach.

"Alright, take this so she doesn't catch a cold," Gwen took off her coat and draped it over Lindsay. "I'll send the others out every little while, whenever I find them, alright?"

"Gotcha! Go Ghost Busters on that creepy joint's ass!"

Xxx

Gwen used Andromeda's power to turn the lights on in the Foyer and headed for the double doors. Since she knew this was no contest she didn't have to bother holding back and allowed Andromeda to enhance her strength so she could kick the doors open. Inside was a dark hall with only several candles lit on the walls. Stepping inside Gwen pulled out her katana when drones came out of the walls, floor, and ceiling and headed straight for her.

She quickly slashed them apart, taking them out easily as she headed down the hall.

"This is great." Gwen muttered as she slashed another drone, this hung down from the ceiling and tried to scare her but she slashed it in half.

The drone's remains vanished as Gwen walked through, not looking back as she continued her search. As she looked around she decided to take her chances and see if anyone heard her. Gwen held out her hand allowing Andromeda to send light into the light bulbs hanging from the ceiling giving some to the hall, keeping anymore drones from coming out.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She called out, hoping that someone living heard her voice.

No answer which didn't help Gwen feel any better in looking for the others.

"No! No! No!" A voice yelled stopping Gwen in her tracks. "That is not how you do it! How can you kids call this dancing? We should drag you back to the Master and just let him deal with you!"

Gwen ran over to the door where the sound came from. She opened it slightly and looked inside. The room was some sort of Ball Room with two humanoid ghosts standing in the center surrounded by drones. One was a male dressed in a tuxedo with neatly combed white hair and glowing eyes while the other was a woman with a green dress and blond hair that fell over her shoulders.

The drones were all over the room, watching as the two danced elegantly and then turned to...

"LeShawna? Harold?" She whispered in shock.

"Like gosh, we've done this for three hours!"Harold whined.

"Yeah give us a break!" LeShawna called as she and Harold tried to dance...only to do something Gwen was certain came out of a satanic ritual of some sort.

"Dancers never need breaks! They can go on for days!" The lady scoffed. "We should just send them to the Master and let him dump them on someone else."

The door swung up open and with a slash of a sword the drones guarding the entrance were sliced apart.

"Okay Romeo and Juliet let them go, now." Gwen snarled as she walked in.

"Gwen!" Both Harold and LeShawna exclaimed.

"Who is this?" The woman frowned at Gwen as she and her husband stopped dancing.

"Another protégé?" The man proposed.

"No, she's dressed even less appropriately than these two!" The woman shook her head. "Why would the Master dump her on us?"

"Norman, Rita and Jamie might have had a similar question." Gwen drawled.

"What? Those three didn't do their job right?" The woman laughed. "Oh when the Master finds out-"

"Let's say if he wants to punish them then he'll have to tear them from my cold dead hands," Gwen showed the three cards holding the ghosts.

"W-what did you do to them?" The man demanded. "You're not a contestant, what are you?"

"Take a guess pal," Gwen held up her Omni-Glove.

"Avatar!" The woman squealed. "Get her!"

The remaining ghost drones flew at her but with a few swings of her sword Gwen had taken them out.

"That the best you got?" Gwen glared at them.

"No. This is. Take her out!" The man pointed at Harold and LeShawna who stopped dancing and charged at Gwen.

"What?" Gwen moved her head back, dodging a punch and a karate chop. "What are you doing?"

"We can't control our bodies!" Harold replied, sending a kick which Gwen dodged.

"How?" Gwen jumped back as LeShawna tried to punch her.

"The collars." Andromeda whispered.

Gwen saw collars on their necks that were glowing.

"Hang on!" Gwen charged forward.

"Wait a sec, do you even know how to use th-" LeShawna stopped as Gwen swung her sword and the collar was cut off.

She spun around and sliced Harold's collar off leaving him to fall to the ground, free of the Dancing Couple's control. When LeShawna and Harold fell to the ground free Gwen turned to the two ghosts who stepped back in fear.

"Run darling!" The woman screamed.

"I think not." Gwen activated the Seal of Constraint, which proceeded to suck both ghosts towards her. They clawed at the floor and furniture, but within seconds both of them were reduced to a single card of the couple slow dancing.

Harold and LeShawna fell to the floor, exhausted as the drones all fled the room to avoid getting sliced apart by Gwen. She ran over to them and knelt down to see if they were all right. "You all right?"

"I am now." LeShawna sighed in relief. "I have never felt so tired."

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"We followed the map to this house and came in looking for the treasure but all of a sudden these...ghosts pop out and start chasing us. At first we thought it was all a big prank by Chris but then they started attacking us, even managing to hurt us a bit. LeShawna picked a fight with one but her fists went right through it and it slapped her down." Harold explained. "We tried to run but they were everywhere and one by one we started to disappear. Me and LeShawna ended up trapped in this room with that dancing couple forcing us to dance for three hours straight!"

"You two should get out of here. I'll go ahead and find the others." Gwen said.

"Are you crazy? Those ghosts will tear you apart!" Leshawna protested. "What was that light show anyways?"

"Look, LeShawna, as much I'd like to explain what's going on the longer you're in here the less of a chance you have at getting out before they catch you again." Gwen stood up. "Get out of here and don't come back."

"Come on, girl! I can't leave you in here with tho-" LeShawna tried to get up but she fell over.

Luckily Harold and Gwen caught before she hit the floor.

"No arguments with me, LeShawna. Get out." Gwen said sternly.

"Come on LeGoddess, I think we should take Gwen's advice on this one," Harold said as he helped LeShawna stand up. "She seems to have this one under wraps."

"Yeah...alright Gwen but if you take too long I'm comin' in here bustin' heads." LeShawna said.

"I'll try not to take too long with this then," Gwen nodded. "Who was the last person you guys saw?"

"I think after we left the foyer I saw Justin take a left, screamin' his pretty lil' head off," LeShawna replied. "He said something about 'Mini-Izzy' and 'big babies'."

"Sounds like Justin alright," Gwen sighed. "I'll find him, you two get outside and make sure Lindsay is alright."

"You found Lindsay?" Leshawna blinked.

"And Izzy, but...Izzy isn't in the best condition to help Lindsay. Try not to overreact when you see her." Gwen cautioned them both.

"Let's get goin' before more ghosts show up!" Harold insisted, managing to lead LeShawna out of the room and down the hall to the foyer.

Gwen followed them until they entered the foyer and took a right down the hall Justin had been seen heading down. She walked to the door at the very end and cautiously opened it, peering into a laundry room.

"Justin?" She looked around once before she saw another door on her left. "Nowhere for him to hide in here...he must have kept running."

She opened the new door and stepped into a room that was even less inviting than the other rooms she had visited. It had a large tool cabinet set up against one wall and an ironing board with a small bucket next to it on the opposite side of the room. There were toiletry supplies stacked along one wall along with a sewing machine.

At the ironing board was Justin, who was sniffling as a figure watched over him.

"As the Master said, if you walk into this house your life belongs to him," The ghost drawled as Gwen saw it clearly. "Seeing as he assigned you to me I should make sure you're useful at least."

The ghost looked like a stereotypical butler. He had thinning hair and big eye brows. His eyes were glowing bright as he stared at Justin intently. He had his hands folded behind his back. He wore a double tailed coat to finish the appearance.

"How many more of these do I have to iron?" Justin asked meekly.

"As many as I say, now keep going!" The Butler snapped.

Gwen cleared her throat, knocking on the open door. The butler spun. "What?"

"Gwen?" Justin smiled.

"Am I interrupting your new career Justin?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

"Get me outta here! Please!" Justin begged. "My hands feel like they got rocks dropped on them!"

"Oh relax pretty boy I'll get you out of here," Gwen said dismissively. "Alright then Alfred-"

"I'll have you know my name is-"

"Yeah on second thought I don't care what your name is," Gwen cut the ghost off. "I stopped caring when you so rudely interrupted me actually. Now here's the deal, you let Justin go or I'm locking you away."

The butler scoffed. "Who do you think you are?"

"I don't know really, ask these ghosts here." Gwen held up her four cards of captured ghosts.

The butler sputtered. "W-what?"

"Don't think about it too hard, Jeeves," Gwen said. "Justin, head outside, you'll find a few of the others waiting there."

"Thank you! Thank you! I am so sorry for what I did to you on Total Drama Action!" Justin was kissing her feet. "I will never be mean to you again! I'll make it all up to you I swear!"

"Uh...you can start by not kissing my boots and just get out of here!" Gwen insisted.

Justin ran out without pause, and the Butler growled. "The Master will be most displeased by this!"

"Oh don't worry I'll be seeing him to discuss what he's doing real soon," Gwen cracked her knuckles. "Time to join your pals Jeeves, if you're lucky I'll let you out later instead of keeping you trapped like I would have if you put up a fight."

"You little-!" The Butler held out both hands, and several packages of toilet paper in the corner ripped open and tendrils of white paper shot out.

"...oh you have got to be kidding me," Gwen said before her right arm was caught in some of the strands. Ripping it free as the bucket flew at her, hitting her knee she got her katana out and sliced through several more objects the butler sent hurtling at her. Finally the butler picked up a set of candles and blew on them. They somehow lit of their own accord...and a stream of fire was spat in her direction!

"Whoa nelly!" Gwen held out her hands and whispered. "_Fortify!_"

A seal appeared in front of her hand and expanded. It was a circular shape that soon was 6 feet across. It absorbed the fire entirely, leaving Gwen unharmed when it vanished.

"Big mistake, Jeeves!" Gwen held out both hands. This one wouldn't give her time to use the Constriction Seal, so she had to weaken him a bit first, and what better way was there than...

_"Spectral volt!"_ Energy crackled at her fingertips and shot across the room. The electricity generated by her life energy shocked the Butler, making him writhe and drop the candles. As he began to twist and fall, Gwen took the time to focus on the Seal of Constraint.

The seal appeared before her hands and began to pull the Butler towards her. He desperately tried to grab for his candles, and managed to send off a small spat of fire that hit the ceiling harmlessly, but eventually he vanished into the seal and came out as a card. Gwen picked up the image of the butler holding his candles.

"A true work of annoying art," She pocketed it. "Six ghosts down, five friends saved...a whole mansion to go...wait, damn it I should have asked Justin if he saw anybody." She stomped back out to the hallway. "Alright maybe if I pop outside I can-"

Thud!

"_Heeelp!_"

_"No leaving!"_

Thud!

Gwen rushed down the corridor and took a left towards the back of the hall, opposite of the foyer door. She then took a left towards the source of the noise and heard muffled shouting behind a door halfway towards the end of the hall where it took a right towards the very back of the manor. She approached the door on her right and opened it a bit.

"You are not leaving until you get the Moonlight Sonata correctly!" A young woman scolded.

"For the millionth time I hate the piano!" Geoff snapped. "Look, just let me go and tell me where Bridgette is!"

"You won't see your little girlfriend for quite a while Geoffrey, especially if you don't continue your practice!" A female ghost in a red dress with long platinum hair said as she forced Geoff to sit at a piano again. "Or do you want another paper cut?"

Geoff swallowed, turning pale as he stopped his struggles.

"Geoff!" Gwen forced the door open completely.

"Gwen!" Geoff spun. "Gwen get outta here this woman's a psycho!"

"Ah good, another student!" The woman said with a grin.

Gwen took a moment to observe the room in case there were any more ghosts in it. There were musical instruments set about, but otherwise there was nothing else in the room aside from a few old shelves of books and music sheets.

"Impressed?" The ghost asked as she floated around over the two humans. "I've spent years maintaining the conservatory and its contents; I like to think that when I finally get enough students I will have a prize winning orchestra in the making."

"Yeah, your friends had similar ideas," Gwen didn't bother taking out the cards to intimidate this one. "One warning, let Geoff go and get out of here or I'm going to-"

The ghost laughed shrilly. "Oh the human is threatening me! Probably watched far too much television and thinks she is a heroine now."

"Not exactly," Gwen flexed the hand with her Omni-Glove on it. "But something along those lines."

"Gwen I'm serious! She makes the music sheets come alive and fly around! And man they're sharp!" Geoff rubbed a hand over several bleeding cuts on his right cheek. "She's a real ghost!"

"Oh I know Geoff," Gwen nodded. "And I don't care, I've had my fill of ghosts already and I've got plenty more to take care of after this one."

The woman's smile vanished when she had seen the Omni-Glove. "So, you're an Avatar. No wonder you've managed to get all the way to this room. But no matter, I'll blast that glove and the connection to your spirit apart when I am done."

Music sheets came into the air from various places in the room as the woman floated in the center of the room.

"I am Catherine, the Mistress of Endless Melodies and this room is the last one you'll ever enter." The woman said as the sheets flew at Gwen.

Gwen however unsheathed her sword and quickly slashed each music sheet that flew at her in half. She charged at Catherine but a violin flew at her and knocked her on the side of her head.

"Gwen!" Geoff called out.

Gwen rolled out of the as the violin slammed down where her head was. Just as it came at her again she sliced it in half. Catherine shrieked in outrage.

"Do you have any idea what you have done? That instrument has been here for centuries!"

"So stop using them as weapons and fight me the old fashioned way!" Gwen snapped.

Catherine growled as more music sheets appeared and flew at Gwen. The young avatar sliced through them with ease but now Catherine was using books as a weapon. They flew at her like speeding bullets trying to knock her down. Catherine laughed.

"There's nothing you have that can stop me. Here I am untouchable, surrounded my by art." Catherine laughed.

Gwen sighed as she looked around. Just about everything in the room was a weapon for her to use except...

"Geoff, get away from the piano!" Gwen shouted.

Geoff jumped back, not understanding what she was doing but thankfully didn't bother to ask.

"What are you-"Catherine started as Gwen aimed her hand at the piano.

"_Spectral Volt!_" A blast of electricity blasted from Gwen's hand and hit the piano.

"NO!" Catherine shrieked as the piano was blown apart.

The pieces flew across the room, with the remains where the piano once stood burning from the blast.

"You...you...I'LL KILL YOU!" Catherine flew at Gwen who quickly drew the Seal of Constraint.

The symbol appeared in front of her and Catherine flew straight into it. She vanished in a flash of light and a card with the picture of her fell to the ground in front of Gwen.

"Consider this orchestra over." Gwen picked up the card and walked over to Geoff. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Was all Geoff could say trying to understand what he saw.

The events that had happened tonight were beyond anything he had ever seen. The ghosts, the crazy ghost lady who imprisoned him and now Gwen showing up like a bad ass super hero.

"It's okay; you're not the only one with questions." Gwen smirked as she helped Geoff up. "But right now we need to make sure everyone else is okay."

"Oh right, Bridge!" Geoff tried to run but Gwen held him back. "I've got to find her!"

"Geoff, calm down!" Gwen tightened her grip in his shoulder. "Rushing off with ghosts lurking around isn't going to help!"

Geoff stopped struggling and Gwen released him.

"All right, we're all calm now." Gwen asked, smiling as Geoff nodded. "All right, first off did you see anyone else before you got stuck in here?"

"Well I saw a couple ghosts dragging DJ and Heather into a room on my left right after we left the foyer, it was in the hall right outside the foyer door." Geoff replied.

"Across from that dance studio," Gwen muttered. "Alright Geoff head outside and stay with the others, I'll find Bridgette for you and explain everything."

'With a nice little Seal of the Veil to make you all forget this ever happened.' She thought.

"Alright, thanks Gwen," Geoff said, leaving the room with Gwen behind him.

As they walked down the hall toward the foyer Geoff tapped a door on his right. "This is the door I saw them take DJ and Heather through. Good luck." He darted out into the foyer and was gone.

Gwen took a breath and tested the door. It was unlocked, thankfully, but there was a smell coming from behind it.

"That smells like...DJ's cooking?" Gwen remembered the times when DJ would cook meals to avoid Chef's cooking on TDI and TDA.

She opened the door and peeked in...and almost vomited. She shut the door and put a hand to her mouth.

"Well _that_ was a Kodak moment," Andromeda said.

"My god..." Gwen looked back in. "Owen's on a diet compared to this!"

The ghost inside was bloated and still stuffing itself with food from the table in front of it. Its pudgy hands greedily snatched up food that it gobbled up. Bits of food flew all over the room...including onto Heather, who was dressed as a French maid and was shakily cleaning up scraps for it. Through the door on the other side of the room Gwen saw DJ urgently cooking more and more food.

"D-DJ hurry! He's almost out!" Heather said, looking pleadingly at DJ.

"I'm trying!" DJ replied.

Gwen sighed and whispered a Method as she shut her eyes. _"Veil against the material."_

Instantly she became invisible, essentially using a Camouflage Method to go halfway to becoming a spirit. It was a medium level method that Avatars used if they could not make humans forget seeing them and had to avoid being seen the old fashioned way. Gwen slipped through, not being noticed thanks to Heather being so busy cleaning and the ghost stuffing its face. She tip toed into the kitchen and took a look at the mountain of used dishes stuffed into the sink. It was slowly building up on the floor too.

She looked to DJ and thought about contacting him, but knew he would scream and alert the ghost. She needed a way to take the ghost by surprise...but how?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gwen watched as the large chubby ghost continued to gobble down the food Heather brought out of the kitchen while DJ scrambled to make more food for the ghost. Considering how scared the both of them were it was obvious the ghost had frightened them into serving it meaning it was not something to be underestimated. First off, how to get DJ and Heather out of here? Taking a look around the room she watched as Heather quickly put another plate of food on the table for ghost to eat.

Noticing a closet nearby Gwen waited as Heather quickly headed for the kitchen. Making the ghost was not looking she deactivated her cloaking spell as she waited in the closet. Just as Heather walked by the closet Gwen covered Heather's mouth as she pulled her into the closet. Heather struggled a bit as Gwen spun her around and closed the closet. Using Andromeda's power as a light source but hiding it so Heather would think it was a light switch Gwen held it up so Heather could see her.

Heather stopped struggling as soon as she saw Gwen.

"You!" She whispered, not wanting the ghost to hear her.

"Nice outfit." Gwen pointed to maid outfit Heather was wearing. "Decide to go from Ice Queen of the Year to this?"

"Shut up!" Heather hissed. "This isn't funny Gwen!"

"Relax I know what's going on," Gwen said. "But I need to take big and gruesome by surprise. Can you do something to distract him so I can get behind him?"

"Whatever you're planning better work, he said he'd eat us if we try anything!" Heather glanced at the ghost, who had his face literally stuck in a bowl.

"It'll work, just do your thing!" Gwen then removed the light. "And be inconspicuous about it!"

Heather walked out of the closet and headed for the kitchen to pick up the next meal DJ had just finished. DJ quickly started on the next mean knowing what would happen if he slowed down. Heather picked up the next meal into the dining room. She sat it down in front of the ghost as it threw the bowel.

"Excellent!" The ghost grinned as it picked up the plate and opened its mouth.

Heather closed her eyes as it held the plate above it and dropped the food into its mouth. Chewing the food, Heather stepped back as pieces flew across the room.

"Uh...I don't want to interrupt your eating but we're running a little low on dishes in the kitchen." Heather said, trying to sound convincing.

"What makes you think I care?" The ghost growled as it set the plate down. "All that matter is you keep bringing me more food! Use the dirty ones if you have to, just get me more food!"

Heather stepped back as small crumbs came flying out of the ghost's mouth and some hit her in the face.

"Right! Right away!" Heather meekly replied as she stepped back.

"That's better! Now be a good girl and keep quiet! I like to enjoy my meals without interruption." The ghost growled as he picked up his plate again.

"I think it's time you go on a diet." The ghost heard a voice behind him but was too late to do anything about it.

Just as he tried to turn Gwen activated the Seal of Constraint with her Omni-Glove and the large chubby ghost was sucked into the glowing symbol. He let out one final scream before he vanished into the glowing symbol. There was a brief flash of light before it was over. Gwen looked down at the card that fell onto the floor in front of her.

"What a waste." Gwen said, referring to the dirty plates on the table and in the kitchen.

"Gwen!" DJ came out of the kitchen when he heard the noise.

"Hey, DJ!" Gwen smiled. "It's safe to come out now. Take a break."

DJ sighed in relief as he fell against the wall. "Oh man! I am so tired!"

"What the hell was that?" Heather asked as she leaned against the table to give her legs some rest from running back and forth carrying food.

"You tell me. I just got here." Gwen replied.

"We followed the map to this mansion and started looking for the prize money. But when we went inside we got chased by those... ghosts!" DJ squeaked in fear. "They were everywhere! I mean everywhere! We ran for it, trying to get out but they blocked us in and we tried to hide but we got caught!"

"And you ended up in here working for that slob?" Gwen pointed to the chair where the fat ghost sat.

"Yeah, it said it heard of how good a cook I was and wanted me to be its chef. I tried to say no but it got _really_ angry and said it wanted to eat me!" DJ cried.

"And you..." Gwen looked at Heather.

"It was too lazy to get up and get its own food so it had me bring it the food." Heather looked down at the messy maid outfit she had been forced to wear.

"Well, it's over now. DJ, did you see anybody else before you got dragged in here?" Gwen asked.

"Sorry, I was too frightened to see anything." DJ shrugged.

"You think I actually had the time to look for anyone around here?" Heather growled which made Gwen glare at her.

"I wasn't asking you, Cat Breath." Gwen replied which made Heather even more angry.

After Gwen posted that video on the Internet everyone at Heather's school had given her that annoying nickname with a few others.

"DJ, a few of the others are outside at the entrance right now. Get out of here and stay out. I'll go on ahead and look for the others. You sure you didn't see anyone else around here? Who was the last person you saw?" Gwen looked to DJ.

"I...think I heard Bridgette screaming a while back." DJ rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't see where she was but it sounded way back like it was coming from the outside."

"How do you know?"

"There's a window in the kitchen. When I was cooking I heard Bridgette from that window."

Gwen walked into the kitchen and looked out the window. "Did you see a way out there or should I just jump through the window?"

"There's a door to the outside at the end of the kitchen." DJ pointed to a door. "I ain't headin' out there though, there's all sorts of stuff gettin' thrown against the window."

"Stuff?"

A garden gnome smashed through the window. It smashed against the opposite wall.

"That stuff." DJ nodded.

"Whoa boy," Gwen opened the door and looked out into the area beyond.

"You're not really goin' out there, are you?" DJ asked.

"I kind of...have to," Gwen explained. "Go wait out front with the others."

"But-"DJ started but was cut off.

"Don't argue with me, go!" Gwen shut the door.

Xxx

Gwen walked out onto a grassy lawn, finding herself in some kind of courtyard. There was a single tree near the fence with a garden nearby. Gwen walked over to the garden to see the plants had been recently placed there. A growling sound was heard, making Gwen turned around to see...

"A ghost dog?" Gwen asked.

It was indeed a ghost dog, sitting in a dog house labelled 'Spike'. It was a bulldog with large teeth and white glowing eyes. It had white fur and a long tongue rolled out of its mouth.

"Oh hey, Snoopy. You're cute." Gwen said, trying not to get the dog angry.

The dog growled as it came out of its dog house. Gwen pulled out her sword, thinking that things were going to get ugly. The dog charged at her, barking at her which showed her its white sharp teeth. Gwen jumped out of the way and dog landed in the garden, knocking some plants over. The dog turned around and charged at Gwen again who dodged like before. The dog landed on front its house, knocking its water bowl over. The dog growled as it turned and ran at her again.

"This is fun. Getting chased around a courtyard of a haunted mansion by an undead fleabag." Gwen grunted as she dodged the dog again.

"Shut the hell up you annoying mutt!" A voice shouted.

Gwen looked over to see a garden shed with a ghost kicking the door open. The ghost was dressed like a gardener as he stomped and he dragged someone else out...

"Bridgette!" Gwen exclaimed.

Bridgette's clothes were covered in dirt and her hair was out of its pony tail with dirt in it.

"Gwen!" Bridgette looked up when she heard Gwen's voice.

"They send another one to help out? Good! You can start by standing still and let that stupid dog bite you." The gardener ghost smirked.

"Yeah right." Gwen jumped, dodging the dog as it leaped at her again. "I got a better idea."

She ran forward at the gardener who laughed. "You can't hit me! No human can touch a ghost."

His laughter was cut off when Gwen reared back the hand that her Omni-Glove and slugged the gardener in the face. He fell to the ground clutching his now broken nose.

"My nose! You're not supposed to touch me...unless you're an avatar!" The gardener pointed at the smirking Gwen as she stood over him.

"Good for you."

"Get her, you mangy mutt!" The gardener shouted as the dog charged at Gwen with her back turned to it.

"Gwen look out!" Bridgette shouted.

Gwen quickly moved out of the way as the dog jumped but missed her and landed on top of the gardener.

"Get off me!" The gardener tried to get the dog off him but it biting at him.

They wrestled into the ground as Gwen walked and stopped in front of them.

"Looks like we both found someone we dislike." Gwen said as she activated the Seal of Constraint.

"What are yo-AH!" The gardener shouted as he and the dog were sucked into the symbol.

There was a flash of light and they were gone. Gwen knelt down and picked up a card with a picture of the gardener trying to get the ghost dog off him.

"A picture worth a thousand words," She slid it into her pocket with the other cards. "Man at this rate I'll start my own trading card franchise."

"Gwen, how the heck did you do all of that?" Bridgette asked as she began to wipe dirt off of her clothes and out of her hair.

"Wish I could explain but I can't...but can you tell me what happened to you?" Gwen asked.

"That crazy gardener was making me sort through bags of soil in there," Bridgette replied. "He wanted me to take over his job."

"Well luckily you won't have to, and Geoff is waiting for you outside," Gwen pointed to the kitchen door. "Just head back to the foyer and head out the front door."

"You found Geoff?" Bridgette asked with a hopeful look on her face. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine, a few cuts but nothing bad." Gwen reassured her. "I found a few of the others but there are still a lot of them missing. Did you see anyone before you got caught?"

"I think I heard someone crying in the graveyard." Bridgette pointed over the fence. "There's a graveyard out back of the house behind the fence."

"All right, go out and wait with everyone else. I'll look for the others and meet you later." Gwen walked over the fence.

"Gwen, wait! This is crazy!" Bridgette ran up to her.

"You have no idea." Gwen smirked.

"Look, Gwen, I don't know what's going on but I can't let you go out there on your own." Bridgette said.

"Actually, yeah because you don't want to make Geoff worry. Now get out of here." Gwen jumped onto the top of the fence and jumped onto the other side.

She landed on the other side and looked at the graveyard on the other side.

"Don't follow me, Bridge." Gwen called over the fence.

She turned towards the graveyard and walked through it, looking for whoever might be hiding here.

Xxx

"Bridge!" Geoff grinned as his girlfriend came out of the mansion.

"Geoff!" they ran towards each other and embraced...and then made out.

"Oh come on!" DJ sighed.

"Never miss a cue," LeShawna nodded.

"Really? Now?" Heather shouted.

"...wow Heather, nice outfit," Bridgette giggled at Heather who growled since everyone had laughed at her since she hadn't had time to change out of the maid outfit.

"Yeah, we all thought the same," Harold chuckled.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Geoff asked as they pulled apart.

"I got caught by a ghost gardener and his dog and forced to do gardening. I tried to run but his dog kept me from running and almost bit my hand off." Bridgette replied. "Gwen showed up and she...I don't know what she did but she turned them into cards."

"That's what she did to the crazy piano lady who was forcing me to play the piano. She also blasted the piano apart with some lightning attack." Geoff said.

"She also did it to that dancing couple who were controlling me and LeShawna and forcing us to ball room dance." Harold said.

"And to those guys who shrunk me!"

Bridgette looked to see Izzy who...was smaller than a chipmunk sitting on Lindsay's shoulder who had a dark blue coat wrapped around her to keep her warm.

"Izzy...What happened?" Bridgette stared in so much shock she almost couldn't even ask the question.

"I got shrunk by these two ghosts who left me in their kid's room to be his plaything." Izzy whined. "Gwen took them out but they told us I was cursed! The only way to lift this curse if this 'Master' is taken out or reverses it!"

"So there's a big bad...ghost in this mansion?" Bridgette asked, feeling very scared.

"Sounds like it, girl." LeShawna nodded grimly.

"We don't even know if they _are_ ghosts. This might all be some sick joke and gothy's just in on it!" Heather scoffed.

"Yeah right! She just saved your ungrateful ass even after all the crap you put her through and still you're trying to blame her!" LeShawna shouted, turning to her. "I don't know what to believe here either but I'm pretty sure this is all real."

"I think it's real too. I still ache from all that cooking." DJ nodded.

"I got the paper cuts to prove it's real." Geoff held up his hand showing the paper cuts.

Bridgette gasped and grabbed Geoff's hand, looking over it. "What happened?"

"Piano ghost lady forced me to play the piano and when I tried to run her music sheets flew at me and gave me a few paper cuts." Geoff explained.

"Still think this is a joke, Heather?" LeShawna glared at Heather who crossed her arms and looked away.

"If you think that was bad look at my hands." Justin held up his hands that had bruises. "I got forced to iron clothes by a butler ghost that wanted me to take over its job."

"And there are still people in there with more ghosts goin' through god knows what!" LeShawna continued. "What about Cody, Noah, Beth, or Trent? Heck every second in there's a day in hell!"

"Well what are we gonna do? Gwen told us to stay out here," Harold stated.

"Yeah...but what if she ends up gettin' caught like we were?" DJ asked.

"She seemed to know what she was doing to me," Geoff said. "And I really doubt they can force a girl that shoots lightning to take over their jobs."

"Yeah! She's got this one under control!" Izzy said.

Suddenly several windows exploded outwards as wails came from within the manor.

"...but maybe we could check up on her?" Izzy added.

"I ain't goin' in there man!" DJ squeaked.

"We'll stay out here with you buddy," Geoff said, putting a hand on DJ's shoulder.

"Well Izzy's going in to kick ghost butt!" Izzy declared, striking martial arts poses. "Hah! Hoo! Yah-OH NO!" She fell off of Lindsay's shoulder and landed in the mud. "Ow!" She spat some sludge out. "Ew!"

"Izzy, I think you should stay out here. You're no good like this." LeShawna picked Izzy up.

"Come on!" Izzy whined. "I can't stay out here and do nothing!"

"No way! You're staying out here." LeShawna said firmly.

"I'd like to stay out here too please." Justin said.

"No surprise there." Heather headed for the gate. "I'm not going back in there. I'm heading for the road and calling my dad to pick me up."

However just before Heather reached the gate orbs of light appeared around the group.

"Oh no! Not again!" DJ screamed as the orbs floated closer to them.

"Not this time!" LeShawna picked up a branch and swung it but it went right through the orb she was trying to hit. "Okay that won't work."

Lindsay screamed as the orbs floated closer. "What do we do?"

"Back into the mansion! Hurry!" Geoff pointed to the entrance and they quickly ran back in and slammed the doors.

Everyone breathed heavily as they stepped back from the doors.

"What now?" Bridgette asked.

"We find Gwen." LeShawna replied and looked at Bridgette. "Where was she heading when you left?"

"I told her I thought I heard someone in the graveyard behind the fence around the garden."

"Graveyard!" Lindsay and DJ screamed as they hugged each other.

"Oh will you two relax?" LeShawna demanded, exasperated. "We can't go around if you two are gonna scream at every little thing."

"Little thing? Little thing?" DJ demanded. "We've been lured out into the woods, chased up and down this place by ghosts-_real ghosts!_ I was forced to cook for one for two hours straight! And you call that _little?_"

"...I just meant the graveyard thing."

"But who knows what's in the grave yard!"

"...I'll tell you who awaits us: Gwen." Geoff pointed out.

"Well what if she already found somebody and moved on?"

"Well if she did then somebody would show up here and we could find out where she went next," Harold reasoned.

"What if we run into more of those ghosties?" Lindsay asked.

"She's right. We don't know how Gwen did all...that." Bridgette pointed out.

"But I got a perfect memory and I remember what the symbol was that turned those ghosts into cards." Izzy stood up. "I'm sure I could draw it."

"And if that doesn't work?" Heather asked, hands on her hips.

"...We're screwed." Izzy sat on LeShawna's shoulder.

"Not yet. Come on!"

Xxx

Gwen walked through the graveyard, keeping a sharp eye out for signs of any attack or one of the contestants who came out here to hide.

"Hello?" She called out, hoping someone would answer. "Anyone here?"

Unfortunately there was no answer.

"I hate it when this happens." Gwen muttered, remembering when it was usually quite it meant something bad was about to happen.

She was proven right when she heard a sound behind her. Spinning around her she saw...

"You've got to be kidding." Gwen shook her head.

Coming out of the graves behind her were actual zombies. Among the things people had written in horror movies zombies were actually real but instead of them being brought to life by some virus like in Resident Evil(even though she enjoyed the movies) zombies were actually powered by life energy like living people were. However the souls of the deceased had long since moved on leaving them completely mindless and their bodies had long since decomposed leaving them very frail. They were almost as weak as the ghost drones from before.

There three of them limping towards her, groaning like the zombies in the movies did in the movies but with just a single slash of Gwen's sword they fell to the ground pieces. Gwen watched as their heads continued to groan while their limbs twitched. Another difference was that when you took out the head you didn't kill them like those movies. They were entirely animated, so the only course of action was to either incinerate the physical shells or to remove the Life energy within them by causing enough damage to the shells with methods or regular attacks.

Taking out her katana, Gwen cut through the reaching hands of several closer zombies, and kicked another in the ribs as it tried to lunge at her with a thick branch in its hands. It tripped over a tomb stone and shattered to pieces which began to crawl back together. Gwen paid it no mind as she darted away from the zombies to a less crowded part of the grave yard. She held up her hand and shouted. _"Spectral Volt!"_

Lightning arched from her hand and crossed the graveyard, slamming into several of the zombies at once. Several of them fell, the life energy draining from them as the spell slowly burned away the energy animating them. Others shouldered on through, and some even held what looked like metal weapons that conducted the electricity. They even wore rubber gloves!

"Somebody definitely planned this ambush," Gwen said as she stopped the spell and took to fighting with her katana again. She sliced off legs and arms to slow down or disable most of the zombies, but even then found herself nearly surrounded time and time again. She leaped onto a large grave stone and off of it into the air, landing outside of the circle of zombies. One that was close enough swung at her, and she felt the hammer in its hand hit her right bicep. "Ow!"

She slammed the hilt of her katana into its head, spinning the skull around like a top as she kicked it in the ribs to knock it down. She saw more and more zombies beginning to rise out of the ground now.

"Oh this is not good!"

"Gwen," Andromeda raised her voice to be heard over the crashing of stone and earth. "I have another method that may help. I wanted to save it for later in your training but it may be the only way to beat them all!"

A seal appeared in Gwen's mind, and she found herself tracing it in midair even as the zombies closed in around her. She finished the seal, which appeared to be a sort of winged shape with a triangle attached to the front in the middle of a circle. As she finished it she realized it was of a dragon spitting fire.

She finished it and the symbol glowed bright. "_Phantom Flare!_"

The moment she said those words she raised her hands out to her sides. As she did so fire suddenly flared to life as her life energy spread out through the ground around her. The gravestones, the ground, and all the surroundings were untouched by the flames but the zombies were different story. They groaned as they fell to the ground, with blue energy surrounding them but were burnt out by the flames.

The flames faded just as Gwen landed on the ground and the zombies fell to the ground, their bodies fading to dust.

"What was that?" Gwen asked, looking down at her necklace.

"A special method designed for when avatars find themselves outnumbered like you were. It can burn away life energy of any living thing it touches." Andromeda explained. "This is very dangerous as it can also burn the life energy of living beings and spirits."

"An attack that doesn't burn a person's body but literally his life." Gwen surmised with a little bit of shock.

"A very powerful and lethal method." Andromeda finished.

"Hopefully I won't have to use it much." Gwen said as she looked around. "Somebody must have been feeding those corpses life energy and even set them up with weapons and armour. Now I'm worried. Do you think they used the life energy of..."

"I cannot lie to you; to reanimate a corpse it takes a lot less life energy than a living being would have to live a full ordinary life. Just one human around the same age as you or the others would be enough to power around over seventy of these corpses, even more." Andromeda said grimly. "So one person may have been sacrificed to raise all of these bodies."

Gwen looked around, feeling pity creep into her mind. "So somebody was sacrificed here."

"Yes."

"Gwen!" A new voice broke in as Gwen spun, seeing all of the rescued contestants spill into the Grave Yard.

"Why are you all here?"

"More of those ghosts appeared out front! Where else could we go?" Heather demanded.

"The forest for one?" Gwen replied. "The high way?"

"Tried, they blocked us." Geoff admitted. "Sorry Gwen, this was the only place we could go."

"Did they have shapes? Or were they just balls of light?" Gwen sighed.

"Balls of light...why?"

"Those are drones, very weak drones actually and the most they can do is toss some rocks or push you, or even scream at you." Gwen explained. "You just could have sat there and they couldn't do anything to kill you! Besides, being in this grave yard is not the safest option."

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

Gwen pointed down. "Look."

They did...and Lindsay fainted again while everybody stared, wide eyed and petrified.

"D-duh-duh-duh-" DJ stuttered.

"_Dead bodies!_" Bridgette squeaked.

"Yeah, and they were all _undead_ a minute ago," Gwen said. "Go back over that fence over there before something else shows up."

"Uh...Gwen?" Izzy waved her arms.

"What?"

"Too late!" She pointed behind her.

Gwen turned and saw mist literally forming in front of her. It grew until most of the grave yard was covered. "Awwww crap!"

"What's happening?" Heather demanded.

A headstone that was larger than any of the other stones and was placed in the center began to glow.

"I don't think gravestones are supposed to glow." Izzy said, now looking very afraid as she hid behind LeShawna's head.

The mist continued to expand; swallowing everyone in it making them even scared enough they thought the mist was actually going to choke them to death. It became large enough that even the moon, the only light source outside was blocked out. Heather stepped back, unable to see and almost unable to breath and tripped over a gravestone.

"M-m-m-Mama!" DJ cried as he remained frozen in fear.

Justin's skin seemed to be turning pale as he looked all around for a way out but saw none as he shivered. Geoff and Bridgette hugged each other for dear life as mist circled around them. And then, laughter was heard all around them, so terrifying it made LeShawna cover her ears to block it out. The gravestone continued to glow, its glow being the only light source in the mist.

Emerging from this headstone came a spirit that Gwen had never seen before, it started as black ooze but it shifted into an orb with an eye opening in the center the was bright red that stared hungrily at the contestants in front of its grave. Black bat like wings sprouted from its back even it was already floating in the air above everyone. Two arms sprouted from the spirit's body that ended in sharp claws.

"G-Gwen? What is that?" Bridgette asked from behind Geoff.

"Honestly...no clue, now get back! All of you get away from it!" Gwen shouted. "I'll handle it, get out of the graveyard! NOW!"

The spirit's eye flashed brighter red and Gwen found herself no longer in the graveyard but now in a circular yard surrounded by a fence.

"Where are we?" Gwen asked.

"It used an Unauthorized Method to teleport you to a pocket dimension created by it. A spirit this powerful is extremely dangerous especially when it has the home field advantage." Andromeda replied.

The spirit floated on the other side yard, staring at her. Gwen held out her sword as she got ready for a fight.

"You want me? Come and get me!"

The spirit accepted her challenge and extended its arms, sending them at her. Gwen quickly cart wheeled out of the way as the claws could have shredded her apart if they hit her. She ducked as it swung its arm at her again and swung her sword, cutting it off. But before she could celebrate her small victory the severed arm turned into black goo and flew at the spirit, allowing itself to be absorbed back into the spirit's body and its arm regenerated.

"Damn it!" Gwen muttered.

"This spirit is different is not like the other ones." Andromeda said. "It wasn't created by the death of the living residents."

The spirit sent its arms at her again, forcing her to dodge by somersaulting out of the way. Gwen was glad to have gone through all that training and Andromeda's power enhancing her reflexes since without it she would have been dead by now. She quickly drew the symbol for Phantom Flare and aimed at the spirit.

"Take this!" Gwen shouted as she was engulfed in flames as the spirit swung its arms at her again.

Its arms were set on fire, which quickly spread all over its body. At first Gwen thought it was over but the flames burnt out and the spirit was still alive.

"I thought that would burn out its life energy!" Gwen stepped back.

"It had an effect on the spirit, I can tell it was weakened but not killed. You don't have much experience with the Flare Method which might be the reason why it didn't work. The corpses had little life energy in them but this has so much more." Andromeda explained. "Gwen, this spirit was created by the emotions of people who had lived in the mansion."

"It's one of those ones?" Gwen asked, now a little afraid since these types of spirits were stronger than most other spirits.

"Yes. A Seal of Constraint will not work on it." Andromeda replied.

"Great." Gwen muttered as the spirit shook itself free of the flames.

Lightning flashed around the arena as shadowy copies of the spirit appeared and flew at Gwen.

"Gwen, use my power!" Andromeda shouted.

Gwen touched the star on her necklace and she was surrounded by the bright aura that was Andromeda's power. She became faster as she dodged the shadowy copies and swung her sword cutting one in half. The spirit teleported and appeared behind Gwen when her back was turned and tried to pin her down and finish her off. Gwen spun out of the way and somersaulted back, avoiding the arms as they tried to bisect her.

Gwen jumped back as the spirit attack again, not having much of a chance to launch a counter attack. All she could do was dodge each attack. She jumped back and put her hand on the ground as the spirit swung its arm at her again. A hand came out of the ground and grabbed the arm before it hit her.

Taking the chance Gwen cut the arm off and as it tried to reunite with the spirit's body Gwen drew the Phantom Flare seal with her Omni-Glove and fired it at the arm's remains.

"Please work!" Gwen pleaded as the flames engulfed the arm.

The flames started burn away blue energy that highlighted the arm letting Gwen know that it was burning life energy away. It burned the energy away and the arm faded away.

"Yes!" She smirked as she looked at the spirit. "It won't work on the main body but can kill small pieces."

"Impressive thinking." Andromeda praised. "The spirit is unable to regenerate that arm now."

The spirit let out a roaring sound as it swung its arm madly at Gwen. She dodged, jumping out of the way as it smashed into the ground and the fence. Gwen kept on moving, just barely dodging several slashes before she was too late in dodging one attack and sent flying to the other side of the arena when the arm slammed into her chest. She grunted, grateful that Andromeda's power managed to keep her alive as well as making her body strong enough to take a hit like that but it still hurt.

She looked up when she heard the spirit flying straight at her and she put her Omni-Give in front of her. "_Spectral Volt!_"

A blast of lightning hit the spirit in the eye which made it scream in pain as it flew back into the wall on the other side of the arena.

"See how you like it!" Gwen snapped as she stood up.

"_Why?_" The spirit growled as it floated back up.

"So you can talk." Gwen got ready for it to attack again.

"_Why...why aren't you afraid?_" The creature roared.

"What kind of question is that?" Gwen kept her sword ready for when it decided to attack.

"_They all fear me! Their fear created me but I am not afraid! They are the ones who are afraid! They and anyone who sees me...yet you're not afraid! _"

"This creature is a product of the fear from the people of the house." Andromeda realized. "Their fear and despair created this monster but it has never been afraid."

"So it's a boogeyman that everyone imagined." Gwen looked up. "And it's never had to feel the fear that created it."

"_I do not get afraid! I am FEAR ITSELF!_" The spirit lunged at her again.

"Gwen, aim the sword at the eye." Andromeda spoke up.

Gwen didn't bother to ask as she aimed her sword at the eye while Andromeda channelled her power into the sword. When the spirit came into range she threw her sword while spirit swung its arm. Gwen ended up getting knocked into the wall as the arm slammed into her right ribs but the sword plunged itself into the eye. The sprit screeched as Andromeda's power flooded its being, burning it from the inside out.

The sword was sent flying out of the eye by a blast of light that started blasting out of the spirit's body. It let out one final scream as it exploded in a flash of light. Gwen sighed as her sword fell to the ground in front of her and fell over.

"Are you all right?" Andromeda asked concerned.

"I'm just a little tired." Gwen replied, rubbing one eye.

"You have been fighting longer than any other time you've gone hunting spirits." Andromeda agreed as the pocket dimension vanished and Gwen was back in the graveyard. "You've gone without rest while fighting these spirits for the last hour, your body is too exhausted to fight anymore. You'll need some rest."

The dark mist had vanished and all signs of the spirit's existence had disappeared with it. Gwen sighed and sat down, gasping for breath.

"Oh man..." She sighed, running one hand through her hair.

Thud!

"Not again!" She jumped to her feet and whipped her katana out.

Thud! Thud!

"Huh?" She looked around...and then looked at an open, yet to be filled grave. She looked down at the coffin within and saw that it was moving, something beating on it from within.

She leaped down and cautiously grabbed the latch on one side of the lid. She unlocked the coffin and swung it open-

"AH!" Beth leaped out, shrieking and flew right out of the grave, landing on her face. "Oww..."

"Beth?" Gwen climbed out and helped her up. "What were you doing in there?"

"I fell in," Beth said, wiping dirt off of her shirt as she took several deep breaths to calm down. "There was some big thing in a hood chasing me and I tripped and fell in, the coffin shut on me."

"Well don't worry, your new friend is long gone," Gwen assured her. "Come on, the others are waiting." She led Beth back to the group.

"Beth!" Lindsay ran forward and hugged the shorter girl.

"Lindsay!" Beth returned the hug.

"I was so worried! When the ghosties came I thought you were gone!" Lindsay cried.

"I did too!" Beth replied.

"Gwen!" Bridgette and LeShawna ran over to the goth girl. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm all..." Gwen's eyes rolled back as she fell back.

"Whoa!" LeShawna caught her before she hit the ground. "Gwen, are you all right?"

Gwen groaned as she seemed to have lost conscious.

"The poor girl's out of it." LeShawna said, looking up at everyone.

"What happened?" Bridgette turned to Beth.

"I don't know. I was stuck in a coffin and she just got me out." Beth replied, breaking up from her hug with Lindsay.

"She disappeared along with that huge giant...ghost thing a few minutes ago. I wonder what happened." DJ knelt down next to LeShawna. "She going to be all right?"

"I think so. The girl's just knocked out." LeShawna replied.

"Well wake her up so she can tell us what the hell is going on and get us out of here!" Heather demanded.

"Back off, Cat Breath!" LeShawna growled. "If you've already forgotten she just saved us from those things! Give her a break!"

"We're not safe until we're out of here!" Heather argued.

"We're a lot safer now than we were before!" Bridgette shouted, tired of Heather's attitude.

"Look!" Izzy pointed up.

Everyone looked up and some started screaming as the orbs of light returned.

"Relax! Gwen said they were too weak to hurt us!" LeShawna shouted.

One orb of light flew in and knocked LeShawna down, while the others flew under Gwen as she fell and caught her. They lifted her into the air and carried her off towards the mansion.

"Oh, too weak to hurt us? Yeah right." Heather scoffed.

"Technically she said they are too weak to _kill_ us," Bridgette pointed out.

"Come on! We gotta save Gwen!" LeShawna shouted as she got back up and took off towards the mansion.

"Seriously? Go _back_ into the haunted house?" Heather shouted as the rest of the group followed. "...I am not going in there-"

Suddenly she heard an 'ooooohhhh' sound. She looked around as the moaning sound grew in volume. Little did she know Harold had just stopped ahead and threw his voice from behind a tree to scare her into following. As the ghostly moaning grew louder Heather screamed and ran after them. "Wait for me!"

They followed the lights carrying Gwen back into the mansion and through several rooms and hallways until they reached an open door that slammed shut just as Gwen went through.

"Oh no you don't!" LeShawna grabbed a nearby table and dropped the vase it was holding off onto the floor-or would have if DJ didn't catch it. She then slammed into the door, knocking it open and tumbling into the room beyond. Everybody spilled through-including DJ and the vase he was carrying in both hands.

The room was dim like most rooms, and had a table in the middle with a crystal ball on it. There was a fancy blue rug under the table and candles set around the room on shelves and the table. A ghost woman was sitting at the table on a decorated golden chair, raising one eyebrow at the group as Gwen was gently set on the floor.

"You could have just knocked you know," She sighed.

"You stay back!" LeShawna snapped as she picked Gwen up.

"Or what? You'll punch me? Your fist will go through me," The Ghost yawned. "And I'd prefer if you don't damage anymore of my room, I like it _just_ the way it is." She snapped her fingers and the door closed. "Oh and thank you for saving the vase with my ashes in it," She added sweetly to DJ, who squeaked in fright.

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked, hiding behind DJ.

"Well that's the first smart question anybody has asked me," The ghost chuckled. "I am Madame Aurora, one of the former owners of this manor, and one of those to die within its walls. During my time here I used the manor to enhance my vision so I could see beyond the mortal realm...now as a spirit I am far more capable."

Several chairs slid up, knocking people's knees out from under them and making them land on the chairs. "Would you like to see what would have happened had I not brought the avatar to the safety of this room?"

Her crystal ball glowed, and an image was projected over the table.

It showed the group being surrounded by more ghosts and zombies as they cowered, trying to wake Gwen up desperately even as they were grabbed and carried away screaming and kicking.

"You're welcome by the way," The ghost yawned. "Now...I've brought you here because out of all the spirits here I might actually be the one who didn't die and come back because I had some issues in the past life. Unlike the rest I'm here to be a guide...had to in my real life thanks to the others flying around."

"So you're a good ghost?" Izzy asked as she jumped onto the table.

"Yes." Aurora nodded.

"And you expect us to believe this?" Heather crossed her arms.

"Yes." Aurora didn't even bat an eye at Heather's rude attitude.

"Wow, she's good." Izzy nodded. "So, ghosts-"

"We prefer the term 'spirits', thank you." Aurora pointed out.

"Right, spirits, zombies, all of it is real?"

"To an extent."

"So the magician at my fifth birthday had real magic?"

"No."

"I knew it!" Izzy cracked her knuckles. "Wait till I get my hands on him!"

"Will you focus, Izzy?" LeShawna glared at Aurora. "Why should we trust you? All your other friends have tried to kill us and enslave us and probably would have done plenty more! Not to mention-"

LeShawna was silenced with shock when Aurora touched her lips to silence her. She didn't know what to think that a ghost was touching her but she instantly felt calmer and barely even noticed Aurora pulling her hand back.

"You think I am friends with the others who live in this mansion?" Aurora asked as she sat back. "Some of the spirits here, you have no idea what they are like. I have no affiliation with them since I know what they are like, what they have become."

"Okay, start from the beginning. What is all this? How is she," Heather pointed at Gwen. "Able to do all that...stuff?"

Aurora smiled. "Oh, that's right. She never would try to tell you of this. Then again when it comes with the job secrecy is one of the top rules."

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked, not feeling as scared as she was before.

"We spirits have existed as long as the living has existed; some of us are like what many humans have assumed in their many theories but at the same time much different." Aurora's crystal ball glowed. "Some of us indeed once lived and died, becoming spirits while others were created by pure thought and emotion from the world of the living that collected in the spirit world, giving form to these thoughts resulting in a spirit being born. An example would be the spirit in the graveyard that your friend fought and destroyed, born from the fear and despair of the mansion's residents. While I am a shadow, an echo or as you prefer ghost of the person who died and was cremated with my ashes being placed in that vase."

The vase floated out of DJ's grasp, making him jump and yelp with fright as he leaped into Heather's arms, making the girl struggle under the weight. "Agh! G-get off me you-" She fell over. "Ow..."

"As I was saying," Madam Aurora continued as she held her vase tenderly. "Some Spirits that have been seen by humans have often resembled mythological creatures which is why there are so many myths. We are not that different from humans, we have the same emotions, can enjoy food, we have different genders and we can even fall in love and give birth to our own children. The very first natural spirits to arrive in this dimension sensed the emotions and thoughts of the living that created some of them and journeyed here, breaching the gaps between both world and soon enough more spirits traveled here from different realms for various reasons."

She placed her vase on the table next to her crystal ball.

"Our growth depends on our talents and ability to grow stronger that allows us to evolve into higher classes of spirits. They discovered that our worlds were connected like two sides of a coin. It also was learned that the life energy that exists in all living things was found that it could be used a source of power for spirits as well some other traits in this world that soon enough spirits started emerging here to make themselves stronger." Aurora continued, her crystal bow showing a spirit attacking a young man and sucking out blue energy from his body, the man then fell over and seemingly died. "This became worse as some spirits became addicted to life energy as humans are to drugs and alcohol. With humans having the most life energy it became a hunting ground with your species as the prey. Which then leads us to this young girl here." She looked at the resting Gwen. "An Avatar."

"You and those other guys keep calling her that. What does it mean?" Bridgette asked, trying to take this all in.

"To put it in laymen's terms, some spirits disagree with the policy of using this world and its inhabitants as a source of power but not all of them can enter this world because their power would sensed by other spirits causing them to flee, or if the spirit is extremely powerful it would affect the environment, causing storms, earthquakes, even hurricanes. If the spirits here sense a powerful spirit entering this world they would panic, revealing their true forms and flee, possibly causing damage and killing anyone in their way." Aurora looked at Gwen. "To find a way to fight them good spirits often decide to form a contract with humans, granting the humans their powers, making them the spirit's avatar in this world. This girl," She pointed at Gwen. "Took a contract with a spirit which allowed her access to that spirit's power through an object acting as that spirit's connection to its avatar."

Her hand travelled to Gwen's necklace, touching the silver star-only for her hand to be repelled by a crackle of energy. "Ah yes...the star necklace...nobody has to wonder what that spirit is if they have been in the business long enough. Andromeda, almost a queen among spirits, very old and very powerful."

"And she's why Gwen could do all that freaky kung-fu and use those magic powers?" Harold asked.

"No way, she's some action heroine now?" Heather stared at Gwen's prone form.

"I knew she had magic!" Izzy shouted from Bridgette's shoulder. "So she really fights monsters and demons for a living? Like Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"To put it simply: yes." Aurora nodded. "Young Gwendolyn here has a bit of a reputation for a new avatar. What she has done tonight is only a bit of what she has the potential to accomplish. But there are still those who need to be rescued from the more violent citizens of this house."

Her crystal ball glowed bright.

"First off, though we should awaken the young avatar." Aurora said as she tapped Gwen's forehead. "Time to continue."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gwen groaned as she started to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened up and she found herself in LeShawna's arms in some room she knew she wasn't in earlier.

"Gwen!" Several of the others exclaimed as she tried to sit up.

Gwen mentally winced as their voices rang loudly in her ears.

"You okay, girl?" LeShawna asked as she helped Gwen stand up.

"I'm fine now. What happened?"Gwen managed to stand up fully while looking around.

"You fell unconscious from exhaustion, not surprise since you fought about ten spirits in the last hour." Aurora replied making Gwen turn to her.

"Who are you?" Gwen looked at Aurora, getting herself ready if Aurora was a threat.

"Calm yourself, I am not a threat. I am Madam Aurora and I brought you here, to keep you safe from attacking spirits that were about to take advantage of your exhaustion." Aurora held up both of her hands. "You can tell I am not strong enough to be a threat. The drones I sent are no match for you."

When Gwen checked every corner of the room she decided Aurora was telling the truth but she also was staring at the crystal orb. "You've been watching me and everyone since we first came into this house and you probably sent those drones to scare the others back in here because you knew they would come looking for me. You're a seer, aren't you?"

Aurora smirked. "Well, that was a pretty well educated guess right there. Yes, I was the one who used those drones to scare them back into the house. I knew you would collapse from exhaustion after that battle in the graveyard. I figured it'd be better if my drones had somehow failed to bring you to me that I had a backup plan."

"Say what?" LeShawna asked.

"She means she can see the future." Harold said. "A seer is referred to a person who can predict the future."

"Except the kind I am talking about is a spirit that can predict the future but unlike how most people figure how future sight works it actually works because she senses emotions and sees intent. She can predict the future based on the decisions of the people she watches." Gwen explained. "If I were to guess you already explained to them what was going while I was out, didn't you?"

"Indeed I did. Even I get things wrong and if my drones failed I knew some of these contestants would never leave you to die."

"That was you?" DJ sat up. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Well, it was better than wandering out into the woods. You think they'd let you leave? There are orders to kill anyone who leaves." Aurora's crystal ball showed hundreds of drones hiding in the woods. "They'd have drained you of your life energy and left your bodies to rot."

Most of the group gulped seeing the scaring looking spirits while Gwen just stared at the old ghost lady.

"You claim you can see what's going on, right?" Gwen asked.

"I have some talent." Aurora replied. "I also am capable of seeing things happen outside this house and can even see the past."

"I didn't ask for that. Seeing as you've decided to be helpful, maybe you can start by telling me where everyone else is." Gwen crossed her arms.

"You doubt my intentions?" Aurora asked.

"I just wonder what's in it for you." Gwen put her hands on the table and leaned forward. "The spirits don't bother you here, you don't seem like the type who wants to move on, and you're not a fighter."

Aurora smirked. "All right, I admit I have something to gain. I am unable to leave this mansion so long as the Master keeps me here. My skills are not needed here which is why if you succeed in removing the Master...I wish to travel through to where the Spirit Realm resides."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "You want to hang around and become a free spirit?"

"In a manner of speaking, who knows one day I may even gain my own avatar." Aurora smiled.

Gwen scoffed and turned for the door. "Good luck finding someone who'd only want to be able to see in the future. I'm sure they'd become very rich."

"My powers may not be the best but I am aware of several things. One being that I know that you took the contract when you were six years old." Aurora did not brag about the fact that she knew so much about Gwen, she was stating cold facts. "And that you started training for actually slaying four years ago, and didn't stop until barely several months ago when you went on that reality show."

Gwen stopped in her tracks and turned around as Aurora revealed this to everyone in the room.

"Six? Whoa man Gwen you were just in first grade!" Geoff exclaimed.

"What makes a little girl agree to go and fight monsters and all these freaky spirits?" LeShawna asked.

"So you were a kickass fighter during both seasons of Total Drama?" Harold queried.

"I didn't have the Star Necklace on the show, and I didn't want it to look like I was...extraordinary," Gwen admitted. "It draws attention and I felt it would be cheating if I did that...except for that one time when that real chainsaw maniac showed up."

They all clearly remembered the surprise victory Gwen had when a real maniac had showed up on the island.

"You also didn't officially start until after the second season ended," Aurora pointed out.

"Are you done?" Gwen glared at Aurora. "I think you've proven your point now."

"Very well. You asked me if I could locate the others trapped in this mansion." Aurora held her hands out to her crystal orb.

The light lit up the entire room and everyone noticed their bodies were glowing light blue.

"What the-"LeShawna looked down at herself.

"Now what?" Heather asked seeing her body glowed.

"This allows me to detect the life energy of anything that is not a spirit in this house and can even detect avatars. The blue light is your life energy while young Gwendolyn's," Aurora pointed at Gwen who glowed blue like everyone else but her left energy had a mix of whitish silver energy. "Her life energy is currently mixed Andromeda's power right now, showing the link between the spirit and her avatar."

Her crystal ball now showed two life energy signatures on the same floor as everyone in the room.

"There two more of them still trapped on this floor, the others are either being held above. Take a right corner down the hall from this room and then a left until you come to a door. You'll find a door to the courtyard. There's another door that will lead to the two captives at the other end of the courtyard." Aurora looked up at Gwen. "Does this meet with your approval, avatar?"

"That depends on what they are like when I find them." Gwen headed for the door.

"One last question, Gwendolyn." Aurora said making her stop and turn to face the watcher. "The contract, was it worth the price?"

Gwen sent a hard look at Aurora. "If you mean that I've had second thoughts about this job I've had plenty of it, but I wanted it and have no plans to back out."

She turned and walked towards the door.

"Gwen, wait a second!" LeShawna and Bridgette got up and followed her out into the hall with some of the others coming along.

"Don't follow me, guys you're better off back in there." Gwen didn't stop as she walked through the hall. "Just stay there and wait for the others."

"Hell no on that girl!" LeShawna caught up to her and put her hand on the goth's shoulder to stop her. "You almost got killed in that last fight."

"And having you with me wouldn't have made a difference. Just another one for that guy to tear apart, you can't get involved or you'll die." Gwen stepped back getting LeShawna's hands off her shoulders.

"And what about you, Gwen?" Bridgette caught up with Izzy on her shoulder along with DJ, Harold, and Geoff while Justin and Heather hung back. "You could die too."

"We'll see about that." Gwen turned around to keep walking but this time Bridgette stopped with her hands on her shoulders.

"Is it true?" Bridgette asked, making Gwen turn around. "Is it true about what that ghost said? Did you really agree to this when you were six?"

"If you mean I was convinced to take this job it's the other around. It was kind of a quick thinking decision." Gwen shrugged Bridgette's hands off her shoulders. "If it makes you feel better Andromeda tried her best to discourage me even after she caved in and started teaching me how to do this job."

Then she left without another word, following the ghost's instructions and heading for the courtyard towards the back of the mansion. She stepped out into the cold night again and drew her katana as she walked along the back of the mansion. She passed an old gazebo that looked like it was about to collapse, and a swing hanging from a tree. The swing was moving by itself-oddly she didn't find this odd at all after seeing so many abnormal things.

Walking across the courtyard towards the other side as instructed Gwen took the chance to look around to see if any spirits had decided to sneak up on her. So far she was in the clear and preferred it to be that way.

"Work those bones you maggots! You call that a work out? I have seen a mice lift bigger weights than you two!" A very loud and masculine voice shouted from the other side.

"That didn't sound good." Gwen muttered as she started running and saw two windows with a door.

Walking to the window she looked inside to see what was going on. "Oh, boy."

Cody and Noah were being forced to lift weights that seemed to be very heavy to them while a very big muscular ghost stood over them, wearing a muscle shirt and track pants.

"Just what kind of exercise is this? Honestly what kind of gym teachers do they have these days?" The muscular looking ghost-who had an Austrian accent (a la Arnold Schwarzenegger) sighed in disappointment and flexed his muscles. "You'll have one foot in the grave before you even have one ounce of this!"

"Kill me," Noah groaned.

"Me first!" Cody whined, sweat staining the pits of his shirt so badly the whole thing was practically sticking to the boy.

"And now we're moving on to Cardio!" The ghost declared. "Starting by 20 miles on the treadmills!"

As Cody and Noah screamed in agony, Gwen pushed the door open. "Hold it!"

"Hm? Well lookie here you wimps, a girl has less of a problem coming to the gym on her own than you two did!" The ghost shook his head. "So shameful. Today's men are so lazy."

"I'm not here for a work out, coach," Gwen snapped. "Now let the geeks go!"

"Gwen?" Cody turned his head enough so he could see her and smiled. "Oh god you're here to save me?"

"You mean _us,_ right?" Noah demanded.

"Uh...yeah, us." Cody nodded. "Gwen, help! He hasn't given us a break in three hours!"

"Yikes," Gwen winced, but drew her katana and faced the muscular ghost. "Alright buddy, these two are coming with me. Try and stop me and-"

"Don't mind if I do then!" Suddenly the ghost raised one hand. "Check out _this,_ little girl!"

Suddenly all of the weights flew off of their racks and flew at Gwen. She slid to the ground so they all flew over her, and then she got up and turned in time to see them change course and come back at her! She threw herself to the right, only for a jump rope to come alive and snag itself around her ankles, making her fall to the floor face first. "Ow!"

As the weights closed in, Gwen hopped on both feet and threw herself over an exercise bike, making the weights angle up a bit to follow her trajectory. As she landed, she rolled aside and the weights buried themselves into the wooden floor.

"Hm...this one is fast," The ghost nodded. "Watch and learn puny children."

He flexed his arms and inhaled, only for Gwen to raise one hand in his face as she cut through the jump rope around her ankles. "Pardon me? One second."

"What?" The ghost demanded.

"You're a gym teacher, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, that's the point of this!" The ghost snarled.

"What if I told you that I know an exercise," Gwen began. "Way better than anything you've ever done and can give you the workout of your afterlife?"

"...that is impossible!" The ghost scoffed.

"Oh, you're playing it safe?" Gwen asked innocently. "Well it's okay then, no big deal. Some people can do it; some are too scared to do it. That's totally okay!"

"I am scared of nothing!" The ghost growled. "Alright then little girl, tell me this exercise!"

"Alright I'll show it to you," Gwen stood up and cracked her knuckles and held up one hand, palm out. "Keep your eyes on my hand."

She formed the Seal of Constraint, which glowed brightly.

"What is this supposed to-" The ghost started before he was immediately sucked towards Gwen's hand. "What? Noooo-" Then he was gone.

"...that was a lot easier than the last few," Gwen muttered as she grabbed her new card, that of the ghost lifting a massive set of weights.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Both Cody and Noah shouted as they hugged Gwen.

"AH!" Gwen fell over. "What is it with you people and hugging?"

"We were stuck..." Noah gasped. "Three hours...nonstop...lifting...running...mommy?" He collapsed, snoring seconds later.

"He's right..." Cody nodded. "We're exhausted...tired...wanna die...momma?" He joined Noah seconds later on the floor.

"...you have _got_ to be kidding me." Gwen groaned.

Xxx

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," LeShawna said as she took both of the boys under her arms.

"You said you want to be helpful?" Gwen asked. "Then make sure these guys wake up somewhere safe, like Aurora's room."

"Alright, alright," LeShawna left the room with Bridgette and Geoff-who volunteered with LeShawna to help carry Cody and Noah back when Gwen came asking for help. "This night gets worse and worse."

"You have _no_ idea how right that is," Gwen replied before the door shut. "Alright...I'll either have to talk to Aurora again or wait for those two to wake up-"

She heard multiple 'thuds' above her suddenly, along with muffle shouting. Looking up, she looked towards the door that was on the other side of the room from the one she had entered from. She stepped out into the hall and saw a set of stairs on her left. She cautiously walked up, her katana held in both hands as she prepared herself for her next attacker.

_"Why are we sneaking?"_

"AH!" Gwen jumped. "Izzy!"

"That's my name!" Izzy cheered as she popped out of Gwen's hair.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I snuck off of Bridgette's shoulder and onto yours!" Izzy replied.

"Are you crazy!" Gwen shouted, shaking her head trying to get Izzy out.

"Whoa!" Izzy held on. "Izzy can't stand being shrunk like this!"

"Get out of here or I'll turn you into a card like those spirits!" Gwen shouted.

"We do not have time for this." Gwen and Izzy stopped when they heard Andromeda's voice from the necklace.

Izzy looked down to see silver smoke come out of the star on her necklace and floated above her with eyes that resembled stars looking at her.

"We just have to make sure she's not killed by rampaging spirits or by a mouse."

"Hey, you're Andromeda aren't you?" Izzy pointed at the spectre as it receded back into the necklace.

"Did the fact that I am talking out of a necklace tip you off?" Andromeda replied.

"Uhhhhh...yeah pretty much," Izzy nodded. "So do you know any spirits out there that Izzy could partner up with?"

"Forget it, Izzy!" Gwen snapped before calming down. "Look, so as long as you are with us you have to do two things. One: shut up and two: stay out of sight. Okay?"

"Okay!" Izzy pretended to zip her mouth shut and ducked back into Gwen's hair.

"I am so going to need a shower after this." Gwen said as she started walking up the stairs again.

She came upon a door at the top of the stairs and opened it to see a dark hallway with only candles as a light source. A drone hung down from the ceiling and tried to scare Gwen but it made a big mistake as Gwen swung her sword and slashed it in half.

"Whoa!" Izzy shouted as Gwen stepped into the hall, ignoring the drone's remains as it faded.

"Shh!" Gwen replied. "No talking. You want more of them to show up?"

Looking into the hallway Gwen released Andromeda's power and small orbs of light flew into the powerless lights in the hallway, lighting up the entire hallway and keeping drones from coming out.

"This should keep anymore of them popping up." Gwen walked into the hallway and looked around.

"Ghosts that hate light?" Izzy asked.

"Some hate light, don't ask." Gwen replied, trying to keep Izzy quiet while she listened for any sounds that could lead her to the others.

"Oh yes, don't scrubbing there!" A female voice shouted making Gwen stop. "Keep going!"

"I'm trying!" Courtney's voice was heard coming from the door at the end of the hall.

Gwen moved to the door and opened it slightly to peek inside.

"Whoa." Izzy peeked out of Gwen's hair to look inside.

Courtney was scrubbing the back of a pink glowing female ghost who looked almost has overweight as the ghost who forced DJ and Heather to serve it food non-stop. Her features were pig like with a snout and hooves. She was thankfully dressed in a bathing suit and showering cap. Courtney was scrubbing the back of the ghost, looking completely soaked.

"Ah!" The ghost sighed in relief. "It's so hard to reach back there now these days. I wish I had an assistant when I was still out modelling."

"Modeling!" Izzy and Gwen whispered at the same time.

"Keep going! There's still an itch back there!" The ghost yelled, making Courtney yelp in fright as she kept on scrubbing.

"I find it a little ironic that the bossy ones keep on getting forced to serve a spirit and treated like this." Gwen smirked as she opened the door. "Excuse me!"

"AH!" The ghost covered the curtains, knocking Courtney over. "Do you have any respect for anyone's privacy? If they sent someone else up here they should have told you to knock! Just pick up a sponge and get to work!"

"Okay, One: Can I get a Hell No from anyone?" Gwen asked with a frown.

"Hell No!" Izzy shouted, popping out of Gwen's hair.

"Thank you." Gwen held up two fingers. "And two: I don't know how you ever got to be a model or why you're forcing Courtney to be your assistant slash slave even though she probably had it coming."

"Hey!" Courtney sat up.

"But from where I come from we have certain rules about crazy spirits and slavery." Gwen pulled out her katana as the ghost snarled and fired a blast of water from her mouth.

Gwen ducked under the blast of water and quickly tried the Seal of Constraint but female ghost summoned flying bars of soap and sent them at her.

"Whoa!" Gwen ducked and took cover.

"This is not good." Izzy commented as she hid under Gwen's hair.

"You think?" Gwen peeked from her cover that was the table with the bathroom sink and hid to avoid a blast of water. "What's the best way to deal with a bathing ghost?"

"Take out the bath." Izzy guessed.

Gwen shook her head but decided to do it anyway. "Why not?"

She jumped out and aimed one hand at the bathtub. "_Spectral Volt!_"

A blast of lightning hit the bathtub and electrocuted the ghost as the tub was cracked open.

"AH!" The ghost fell over onto the floor.

Gwen quickly drew the Seal of Constraint and the ghost was pulled into the symbol and in a flash of light she was card like all the others. In it she was unfortunately posing like she really was a model.

"A real work of bad art," Gwen pocketed the card. "I think I have enough to play poker with now."

She looked to Courtney, who was sitting up on the floor rubbing her head. "Are you okay Courtney?"

"Yeah, but what the hell was that thing?" Courtney stuttered. "It looked like-like a-"

"A ghost?" Gwen finished for her. "Uh...yeah, it is-or...was."

"What's going on here? What is this?" Courtney shouted.

"You tell me, what happened?" Gwen knelt down in front of her.

"I came here looking for the money but there was no money!" Courtney stood up. "Instead these...these ghosts popped out of nowhere and started attacking us! I thought they were all some illusions cooked up by Chris but they were able to touch us and fly through the walls!"

"Courtney, Courtney, calm down!" Gwen put up both her hands. "All right, look there's no money here. It was a set up; did you see anyone before you got dragged in here?"

"I saw Ezekiel at one of the doors around that corner." Courtney walked outside the bathroom and pointed to the corner on the right side of the hall. "He ran in and shut the door. The next thing I know I'm in here scrubbing the back of that thing."

"Great. Okay, go downstairs and stay down there it's safe down there now. A few of the others are already waiting." Gwen walked down the hall but Courtney ran to catch up with her.

"Wait a second, is Duncan with them?" She walked along side Gwen.

"Sorry, I haven't found him yet. He should be around here somewhere and I'll find him." Gwen stopped at the door. "Is this it?"

"Yeah and I'm not going anywhere. I am going to be right with you when you find _my_ boyfriend."

"You seriously going to bother me about this n...Actually forget it. I don't have time for this." Gwen opened the door.

"...then they voted me off first day, eh!" Zeke said. "I didn't even mean it!"

"Well Ezekiel, everybody makes mistakes at times," An elderly voice replied, coming from what looked like an old woman sitting on a couch with Ezekiel...knitting. Both of them were knitting scarves.

"Oh hiya Gwen!" Zeke waved. "Hey Courtney! Yo yo!"

"Uh...are we interrupting?" Gwen asked.

"Oh not at all dear!" The ghost shook her head. "Are these your friends Ezekiel?"

"Yeah! They're from Total Drama too eh!" Zeke stood up and folded his scarf. "What do you guys think? She taught me how to knit a scarf! Here!" He held out a scarf to both girls. Gwen took one, which coincidentally was a shade of blue like her hair.

"Zeke, are you okay?" She asked, putting the scarf around her neck and noticing how soft it felt. "She didn't do anything to you?"

"Aw naw! She's a lot nicer than the other ghosts," Zeke shook his head. "And hey, it was a lot darker out here before! And those freaky ghosties were everywhere."

"I found the light switch," Gwen said. "So uh...Zeke I need you to go downstairs. We're rounding everybody up. There's no money here so..."

"Aw, okay then!" Zeke said. "Sorry Mrs Collins, I gotta get goin'!"

"Remember to stay healthy Ezekiel!" The ghost waved as the three left the room.

"I get the fat wannabe model and you get the nice granny?" Courtney demanded.

"Courtney don't start," Gwen cut off any further arguments. "Zeke, did you see anybody else around here?"

"Uh...oh yeah! After Courtney got dragged off I heard Eva shoutin' and all," Zeke nodded. "Right down there!"

He pointed down to another at the end of the hall.

"She sounded ticked."

"All right, Zeke go downstairs, the others are down there. Go there and stay there." Gwen said.

"Got it." Ezekiel headed the hall towards the stairs and headed downstairs.

"Well that was easy, and the only ghost which was not hostile besides Aurora." Gwen shook her head.

"I keep telling you I ain't talking!" A voice shouted from down the hall, towards the front side of the manor.

"Eva?" Gwen ran in the direction the voice came from, reaching a door that was locked. She quickly kicked it open and leaped in...

"Ah, good evening," A ghost said, sitting behind a desk with a clip board in hand.

He wore a white lab coat while his skin was light blue and he had yellow glowing eyes like most of the other ghosts.

"Gwen get me off this couch!" Eva shouted from where she was tied to a couch near the desk.

"I have to insist that you don't, young Eva is extremely violent and her session is still ongoing," The ghost said gently. "Now Eva, what is it that caused you to revert to a lifestyle where you-"

"Psychiatrist!" Izzy popped out of Gwen's hair and pointed. "Evil psychiatrist!"

"Izzy?" Eva stared at the miniature red head. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, what the hell?" Courtney ran up to Gwen and stared at the small Izzy.

"A shrunken human. Clearly the work of Norman and Rita in getting a new playmate for their son. You shouldn't be here." The ghost noted.

"Gwen, destroy him! Psychiatrists are evil! Destroy him!" Izzy shouted. "Making you take all those mind controlling drugs, evil!"

"All right then, since you can't be reasoned with I shall have to force you to sit down." The ghost stood up and ropes started to fly at Gwen and Courtney.

"No thanks!" Gwen sliced the ropes with her sword.

"A weapon? Either you're a very dangerous threat to society or...you're an avatar." The psychiatrist put his board down.

"Give the man a prize! He guessed right!" Gwen cut Eva free of the couch. "Now unless you want to join the other 15 or so ghosts I had to fight you're gonna back off and let us leave without trouble."

"Sorry, but I need to renew my licence!" The psychiatrist ghost used his power to shut and lock the door. "Time to relax, everyone!"

"Relax this!" Eva charged at the ghost but her first went through the ghost since ghosts can go intangible.

"Eva, get back!" Gwen shouted.

Pills came out of the ghost's desk and flew at the humans.

"Mind controlling drugs!" Izzy ducked under Gwen's hair as she dodged the pills.

"If you simply calm down we can get this over with and I can move on with more patients who need help." The ghost said.

"How about this?" Gwen drew the Seal of Constraint and the psychiatrist ghost was pulled towards the symbol.

"But I like my job!" The ghost shouted before he was pulled into the symbol and turned into a card.

"Consider yourself fired." Gwen picked up the card.

"Yes! The evil has been thwarted!" Izzy jumped up and down giving Gwen a headache.

"Ow! Izzy!" Gwen picked up Izzy and dropped her on Courtney's shoulder. "My head is a not a water bed!"

"But it's so soft!" Izzy whined. "And bouncy!"

"Yeah well now you're going back down with Courtney and Eva," Gwen said sternly. "No arguments."

"Awwww!" Izzy crossed her arms, pouting.

"Hold it, Gwen!" Courtney put Izzy on Eva's shoulder. "I told you I am not going anywhere until I find Duncan!"

"And now I don't care anymore because every second you waste arguing with me makes it longer for me to track the others down. Now get out!" Gwen headed for the last door in the hall, kicked it open and slammed it shut when she was on the other side before Courtney could make it.

She broke the door knob on her side and used her katana to smash through the knob on Courtney's side.

"Open this door!" Courtney shouted as she pounded on it. "Open it right now!"

"See ya, Courtney!" Gwen waved goodbye as she turned and found another set of stairs.

"I swear when I get my hands on you, Gwen I'll-"Gwen drowned out Courtney's voice as she walked up the stairs.

"This will be fun when I head back down."

"Pay her no mind. You have other things to worry about." Andromeda said as Gwen came upon the door at the top of the stairs.

Reaching out to the door knob she opened it and stepped out onto a large balcony with a two large gargoyle statues. The moon shined down brightly on the deck as Gwen walked out onto the large balcony, looking around.

"It's a beautiful view." Gwen said as she stopped at the railing. "Where was this when it was storming and raining before?"

"The weather is whatever we want." A voice made Gwen spin around and pull out her sword.

Standing a few feet away in the center of the balcony was a tall man wearing a tuxedo and top hat, his skin was the same pale blue color as the humanoid spirits Gwen had encountered but his hair was pure white along with his eyes.

"Greetings, Gwen Rivers, Avatar of Andromeda." The man slightly bowed forward.

"You saw me coming?" Gwen glared.

"Of course. I was sent to wait out here for you while allowing you to take care of the weaklings of this mansion." The man stood up straight. "When we heard one of the contestants coming here was an avatar and that she was also the avatar of Andromeda you can imagine surprised we were. Seeing as how Andromeda never took an avatar again since around the 17th century."

Xxx

"So Gwen's now on the third floor?" LeShawna asked, everyone listening to Courtney, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Eva as they explained what happened.

"Yeah, she even stopped me from following her. If she and Duncan do anything..." Courtney started.

"Not now, Courtney! This is serious!" Bridgette yelled making everyone stare at her in shock. "Gwen's up there now facing some monster and we can't help her."

"It's not like you could do anything to help her anyways." Everyone turned to Madam Aurora, still sitting at her table.

"Another one!" Courtney shouted.

"Relax, this apparently is one of the good gh-"Geoff said but was cut off.

"Spirit!" Aurora spoke up.

"Spirit, right."

LeShawna turned around a marched to the table and leaned on it while glaring at Aurora. "If you know so much about you tell us what's going on? Why are these spirits doing this and maybe you can tell us just how Gwen got herself tied up in this mess?"

"You want me to give away Gwen's secrets? Don't trust her?" Aurora chuckled. "You should be thankful that she became what she is today. If she hadn't you'd have been trapped here forever."

"Forever?" Nearly everyone shouted.

"That's what I said, forever. It's fortunate that they never knew that one contestant was the avatar of a spirit that hasn't taken the contract with a human since the 17th century." Aurora smirked. "Or that she would want to take the contract when she was so young, but I guess when you go through something like that you only want to become something better than a victim."

"Victim? What do you mean?" DJ asked.

"You asked that question earlier. What makes a six year old want to risk her life fighting monsters and spirits?" Aurora smirked at LeShawna.

"Wait, six? Avatar? What are you people talking about?" Courtney demanded.

"How do you think Gwen saved all of you? She's an avatar," Aurora said to Courtney. "She carries and is linked to a spirit who taught her fighting styles and powers that you could never hope to use in your life time...or in ten actually."

"Going off topic here!" LeShawna raised her voice. "Why'd Gwen agree to all this anyway?"

Aurora chuckled lightly. "So that's the main question for today...the only question left is whether I will tell you her secrets or not. Doing so would not only hurt her, but you. It would twist and tear how you perceive the fabric of reality, like ripping you from this planet and having you live on Mars for the rest of your life without any time to prepare."

"...wowww...that's deep," Noah drawled. "Guys I think that it's pretty useless to ask her more, she's not gonna answer that question."

"Oh come on! We already know that all this stuff is real!" LeShawna said. "And this ain't a night we're about to just forget either."

Aurora snickered. "Wow, that just proves how little you know about Gwen's world, about _my_ world. You really think an avatar and its spirit; the people that protected this dimension from rogue spirits for centuries would do this without witnesses...or ways to keep them quiet?"

Bridgette swallowed. "Gwen wouldn't hurt us."

"I know she wouldn't child, I only said she knows how to keep you quiet about this," Aurora replied. "When this night is over, nothing will change."

Xxx

"Do I get your name or should I just turn you into a card and get it over with?" Gwen asked the spirit standing a few feet from her.

"I'm afraid the outcome of this match will not happen the way you plan, Gwen, but if you must know I am Gilbert. And this..." He held up one hand that started to glow purple. "Is your going away present."

He fired a purple at energy blast at Gwen who cart wheeled out of the way and charged at Gilbert who simply raised one hand and created a wall of energy that blocked Gwen's sword as she swung it. Gwen jumped back and tried again but Gilbert blocked again easily. Raising his other hand he pointed his index figure at Gwen who jumped back just as he fired an energy blast. Gwen blocked the blast with her sword and jumped at him, swinging her sword.

Gilbert flew back, dodging the swing and fired a barrage of energy blasts at Gwen who dodged every attack. Gilbert simply created another energy wall to block Gwen's sword. Then Gilbert aimed his fingers at the two gargoyle statues. He fired a blast at them but instead of blasting them the energy blasts covered the statues a blue glowing aura.

Gwen watched as the eyes on the statues glowed orange and the statues started moving. One spread its wings and let out a howl that was heard throughout the mansion and the forest it resided in.

"The statues have been brought to life by using life energy. They are now alive like any living being." Andromeda spoke up.

"Terrific." Gwen muttered as one flew at her.

She ducked under its blow, dodging getting badly cut by its claws and rolled forward. She catapulted herself onto her feet as the second landed behind her and swung its arm at her. Gwen somersaulted forward, avoiding getting hit and spun around to face the gargoyle. She jumped up and aimed to slice its head off but the gargoyle raised one arm and blocked her sword.

It pushed back sending her flying through the air and the other gargoyle waited where she was going to land. Gwen flipped through the air and aimed her feet down on the gargoyle's head but it blocked her feet with his arms but before it could toss her off Gwen jumped over it and landed right behind it. She swung her sword and managed to cut its left wing before crouching down and rolling out of the way of the gargoyle's large foot trying to kick her.

Landing on her feet Gwen spun to see both gargoyles fly straight at her but aimed her free hand at them and drew the symbol of a spell. "_Phantom Flare!_"

A blast of flames came straight out of her hand and towards the gargoyles who dodged just before the blast hit them and burned away their life energy. They flew above the balcony and split up, both trying to divert Gwen's attention. One flew behind Gwen and straight down on her but she cart wheeled out of the way only for the other gargoyle to slam into her and send her skidding across the balcony.

"Oof!" Gwen shouted as she hit the railing and slid to the ground.

Knowing that she was dead if she remained still Gwen forced herself to look up in time to see the gargoyle that hit her flying at her. Gwen pulled herself up and jumped onto the railing just as the gargoyle was seconds away. She jumped up and the gargoyle slammed into the railing, sending debris falling to the ground below. Gwen landed on the back of the gargoyle and tried to stab it but the gargoyle aimed its back with her on it down to the balcony below and start to fall.

"Damn it!" Gwen shouted as she let go and quickly jumped away, landing a few feet away as the gargoyle crashed onto the balcony floor.

Gwen rolled across the ground and launched herself to her feet as the other gargoyle flew down at her.

"_Spectral Volt!_" Gwen fired a blast of lightning that blasted the gargoyle's left arm, which became a cloud of dust and fragments.

The gargoyle showed no sign it was in pain, simply flying up above Gwen and staying in the air. It looked like it was trying to look for a new way to attack her. The gargoyle that slammed into the balcony got up, not a single scratch on it and flew at her with its claws ready to shred her to pieces.

Gwen leaned back so far that the gargoyle flew over her and slammed into the railing lining the balcony. It spread its wings and managed to rise back up while the second gargoyle dove while Gwen placed the palm of both hands on the ground next to her head and brought her feet up off the ground. She pushed off into the air with her hands, completing the back flip in time so the gargoyle slammed head first into the balcony floor. It snarled and got up, pieces falling off of it.

It stepped forward, only for its left leg to fall off below the knee. It flailed and landed on its hands as Gwen smirked and faced the other gargoyle as it landed. It hissed at her as she held her Omni-Glove up and prepared to use the spectral volt spell, only for the gargoyle to pause in mid step and start chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Gwen demanded before the gargoyle pointed behind her. Keeping her sword pointed at it, she turned half way and glanced at the one behind her...

And saw it pushing its shattered pieces back into place. Every time a shard returned to its proper position it seemed to meld with the stone around it and become flawless and undamaged. Its leg reattached itself to its knee, and the gargoyle stood up on both feet. It then grinned at her, fangs bared in a sneer.

"...oh crap," Gwen looked at the other gargoyle, and saw that the pile of dust that its left arm had become was flowing up its leg and piling up on the stump of its arm. Slowly it shaped out and became solid. The gargoyle flexed its undamaged arm while the rest of the damage done to both of the statues vanished.

"...aw double crap!" Gwen groaned as they began to circle her. "Andromeda I need help, these things are piecing themselves back together."

"This one really knows what he's doing," Andromeda observed. "He has more complicated powers and methods at his disposal. Gwen you may have to call on my powers to beat these things."

"Sounds like a plan!" Gwen said, clasping the star of her necklace in one hand as she held her katana in the other, pointing it between the two gargoyles.

That was when a silver aura began to surround her, white energy flashed within the aura as Andromeda released her power through the necklace.

Xxx

Aurora looked down as her crystal ball started to glow.

"What's that?" Lindsay pointed the ball.

"Something is happening up there on the third floor. I am sensing the aura of a powerful spirit manifesting itself." Aurora looked down at the crystal ball.

"Is Gwen all right?" Bridgette hugged Geoff, not wanting to think Gwen was hurt.

"Yes...This spirit...It's Andromeda." Aurora looked up. "Gwen is using her power. Something must be happening to force her hand."

The mansion shook a bit, and everybody looked up.

"Whatever it is, it sounds explosive," Noah said.

Xxx

Gwen had come a long way in controlling the small amount of power Andromeda had given her. Training with Kurt and Carlos these last few months allowed her to handle about almost ten percent, but any higher than that might kill her. Looking up at the gargoyles Gwen raised her sword above her head. The gargoyles growled and spread their wings, taking into the sky and flying at her. Gwen swung her sword down and a blast of silver energy blasted from the sword, hitting the gargoyles and blasting them apart, burning the life energy used to animate them.

Gwen looked up, her body still surrounded by silver whitish aura as the gargoyles were now reduced to dust. Gwen turned when she heard a clapping sound and saw Gilbert still standing in the same spot he was in when he brought those gargoyles to life.

"Well done. I knew you might survive but I wanted to have some fun first." Gilbert stopped clapping and his hands started glowing again. "Now hold still and I might make it painless."

He fired more energy blasts at Gwen but with Andromeda's power she was faster. She moving like a blur, dodging the energy blasts and was in front Gilbert a second later. Gilbert barely had the chance to dodge as Gwen swung her sword, releasing a large blast of energy that hit the wall and left a large hole. Gilbert reappeared behind Gwen and tried to blast her head off but to his surprise a shield appeared behind Gwen's head and blocked the blast. Gwen took the chance to send a foot into his gut.

He let out a groan as he flew into the railing. Looking up he looked up as Gwen reappeared in front of him.

"The thing about being an avatar is that when the spirit decides to release its power to help its human partner in battle is that when you have enough experience you can even start to use some of your spirit's powers. I can sense where you are and I can create a shield. Pretty basic for a spirit like Andromeda but comes in handy." Gwen held out her sword. "You ready to just give up yet?"

Gilbert answered by firing a blast at Gwen but she created another shield that blocked it. She tried to stab Gilbert but he teleported out of the way and reappeared on the other side of the balcony. Gwen turned as Gilbert flew at her with a purple glowing fist. Gwen jumped back and the fist slammed into the deck, blowing a part of it in a blast.

Gwen landed and swung her sword but Gilbert created a shield to block but now that Andromeda's power was increasing her strength Gwen's sword shattered the shield and cut Gilbert's arm.

"Ah!" Gilbert flew back, clutching his arm.

He looked down to see it bleeding green ectoplasm. He looked up and glared at Gwen with a look of hate.

"You little..."

"That's what you get for not taking your opponent seriously. Now, you can either tell me what's going on or we keep on fighting until someone goes down. And this is your last chance." Gwen pointed her sword at Gilbert. "After that, I'm not pulling my punches."

"No! I will not lose!" Gilbert flew at her with a glowing sphere in his hand.

Gwen swung her sword and it left a large cut on his chest as he fired. Gilbert screamed as he clutched his chest giving Gwen time to draw the Seal of Constraint. Before Gilbert could even look he was sucked into the symbol and became a card. Gwen stood over the card and picked it up...and fell over.

She never noticed the large burn mark she was now sporting on her left shoulder and arm.

"Gwen!" Andromeda spoke, sensing Gwen's pain from the wound.

She was exhausted from the battle and the last few fights and the wound she had gained from fighting Gilbert was not helping. Gwen groaned as she put a hand over the burn, wincing from the pain that exploded from the touch.

"It's all right, Gwen." Andromeda's spectre form came out of her necklace and covered the wound. "I can heal it."

Xxx

The crystal ball stopped glowing and Aurora smiled. "It's over. She's victorious."

"Gwen's all right?" Cody asked.

"Yes, but she seems to be injured." Aurora observed. "Injured, but nothing to worry about-"

But by then the room had emptied.

"..." Aurora sighed. "Humans."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gwen resigned herself to waiting for Andromeda to heal the wound when the door flew open and everybody poured out onto the balcony. "You guys! I told you to stay downstairs!"

"With the annoying fortune teller?" Noah asked. "Are you _daft?_"

"What's that glowing thing around you?" Beth asked before Izzy popped out of Courtney's hair.

"It's Andromeda, silly!" The shrunken ginger haired girl giggled.

"And she's already healing my wound, thank you very much," Gwen said, assuming that Aurora had allowed them to watch her. "Why do you people have a death wish?"

"The mansion's pretty much ghostless on the first two floors Gwen," Geoff said. "And the lights are all on. Except for Aurora and that granny ghost we didn't see anything else."

"Well now you're on the third floor...which still has ghosts!" Gwen said irritably.

"We were worried Gwen," Bridgette said as she helped Gwen to her feet.

"I can appreciate that and I know that I'd be worried for any of you...well most of you," She passed her gaze over Heather, Courtney and Justin. "If any of you were doing what I do. But look, I have this handled and Andromeda is with me."

"It's a little hard for a glowy thing to fight off giant ghosts-" Suddenly Andromeda's spectre shot out one smoke like tendril that grabbed Noah's nose and twisted. "Ah-ah-ah! Ow."

"Normally I would ignore such comments since you have no idea what you are talking about," Andromeda said sweetly. "And that it's obvious your parents were unable to teach you manners. But my student has had to fight off a lot of spirits to save you all, and got injured several times now, leaving me in a foul mood. Some respect would be appreciated, alright?"

"Yes!" Noah nodded his voice a high squeaky pitch. "Yes! Respect!"

Andromeda released his nose and gasped in relief, holding his nose with both hands.

"Anyone else have any funny wit to share?" Andromeda asked, her spectre form crackling with white energy.

Everybody shook their head, waving their hands and shouting repeated 'no's' and other exclamations.

"Nope!"

"Not me!"

"I'm too dumb!"

"I'm too young!"

"Be thankful to the nice spirit for helping us, got it!" Izzy nodded, hiding back in Courtney's hair...only to somehow pop out of Cody's hair seconds later.

"Good!" Andromeda retracted her hand and then vanished into the necklace, Gwen's wound fully healed.

"Yeah, I should have told you, Andromeda may not be able to manifest her true form into this world but she can manifest a small spectre out here when needed. It's not as strong as the real thing but she can be dangerous when she's ticked." Gwen smirked as she stretched her arm. "She manifests her power through me in a fight."

"So you get super powers?" DJ asked.

"Only a bit. I can only handle about ten percent of her power. Anymore and I might die." Gwen shrugged. "Or have a mental break down."

"How powerful is she?" LeShawna asked.

"Let's say if we were to measure the strength of the spirits I have seen here they'd be a point zero five with Andromeda around fifteen." Gwen said. "Meaning that while these guys can throw things around, maybe hurt or kill somebody if they're good enough, Andromeda can vaporize a crowd or bring a city as half as big as Toronto down without trying...if I could use her full power."

"Holy!" Cody said.

"Yowza," Noah added.

"Cowabunga!" Izzy said out of the blue, drawing stares. "...I don't know what word game we're playing but I like it!"

"Gwen, you should move on, you still have several humans to save," Andromeda said.

"You're right," Gwen nodded. "Can I trust you all to not put yourselves in danger again for ten more minutes?"

After several moments of silence she sighed. "Of course, why did I bother asking?"

"We're with you like glue Gwen!" Izzy said as she somehow popped out of Gwen's hair-when she had been in Noah's moments before.

"That's what I was afraid of." Gwen picked up her sword.

"Uh, Gwen?" Lindsay walked up to her and held out the blue coat Gwen had given her to keep warm. "Here's your coat back."

Gwen smiled as she took the coat. "Thanks, Lindsay."

She put it on, covering the tear on her shirt from the attack. "There's a door on the far left side of the balcony. Anyone who comes with me will do exactly as I say, no matter _what_. No questions, no hesitation, got it?"

"Got it!" Geoff replied.

"Sure thing!" Izzy said.

"All hail Gwen!" Cody shouted.

"First thing...is to be _quiet._" Gwen said. "So we can hear the ghosts if they start coming."

Their answers were more hushed this time as they all said they would obey her commands.

"I'll stay out of this." Heather raised one hand. "Not because I want to take orders from you it's just that I don't want to run into anymore ghosts."

"I'm a lover not a fighter." Justin shrugged.

"Could have fooled me." LeShawna rolled her eyes.

"Me and Beth would like to stay here too." Lindsay and Beth hugged each other.

"I think I might stay put too." DJ raised his hand. "Way too scary."

"That's fine." Gwen nodded.

"I'll agree, since you know what you're doing." Courtney said, even though her reasons was to make sure Gwen didn't do anything with Duncan but after what she saw from Andromeda reacting to Noah it might not be a good idea to insult Gwen with the spirit in ear shot.

"Going off on a crazy quest for everyone else while risking life and death? I'll sit this one out." Noah sat against the railing.

"Chicken!" Izzy shouted, sticking her head out of Gwen's hair.

Gwen walked over the door on the far left side of the balcony and opened the door. There was a dark hall behind the door but Gwen used a bit of Andromeda's power to light up the hall. This hall was smaller than the others; there was a door on the left side, just several feet away. Gwen walked up to the door with everyone else still behind her as she slowly opened the door and knocked it open.

Inside she saw a large room, perhaps larger than any other room in the mansion filled with all sorts of objects. A large cabinet was on the west side with a small table and a small couch. At the far east side there was a cabinet identical to the other one. In the middle of the room Gwen could see three telephones side by side.

"Stay out here and let me check if anything's in there." Gwen said as she walked inside the room.

She stopped in the center of the room, seeing if there any lights to power when several drones appeared out of the floor around her, surrounding her.

"Gwen!" LeShawna and Bridgette shouted but they didn't need to worry as Gwen swung her sword and slashed the drones in half with one swing.

"This is easier than basic training." Gwen said as she released Andromeda's power into the lights.

"WHO'S THERE!" A voice shouted it jumped out of hiding behind Gwen.

Gwen reacted by launching her foot into the figure's chest and sent him into the wall. "OW!"

"TRENT!" Two girls jumped out of hiding and ran over to the downed teenage.

"Trent? Katie? Sadie?" Gwen turned and saw Trent sitting against the wall, a hand over his stomach where her foot had hit and Katie and Sadie were hugging him.

"Owwwww..." Trent groaned. "Can I ask why I deserved that?"

"Sorry, I got startled," Gwen said as Katie and Sadie helped Trent to his feet.

"GWEN!"

"No hugging!" Gwen stuck both hands out to stop Katie and Sadie. "No hugging! I swear I broke a rib from everybody hugging me today!"

"Ok," Katie backed up with Sadie, sounding embarrassed for flying off the handle.

"When did you show up Gwen?" Trent asked. "When those ghosts showed up everybody was there but you."

"I ran a little late," Gwen replied. "Have you three seen any of the other contestants? Specifically Owen, Tyler, and Duncan?"

"Well I think I saw someone running through here," Katie said. "But we were all kinda...hiding." She looked away as she realized they had not even tried to help.

"It's fine," Gwen said. "I found everybody else already."

"Hey guys!" Izzy said, popping out of Gwen's hair.

Katie and Sadie just stared and started to babble senselessly until they both fell over backwards while Trent just stood there and stared at Izzy like she had appeared out of a magician's hat.

"Izzy?" Trent managed to say.

"Yep! I'm my own action figure!" Izzy cheered. "With kung-fu grip! Hay-yayayayayayayayayaya!" She reached down and grabbed Gwen's nose. "Got your nose!"

"...ha ha." Gwen sighed. "You are making it really hard not to lock you back in that kid's room."

"But then you'd miss me!" Izzy whined.

"Can I miss nausea?" Gwen asked.

"...maybe."

"Behave yourself Izzy, you already made things hard for these three," Gwen said sternly.

"Okay!" Izzy sank back into Gwen's hair.

"What...was...?" Trent started.

"She got shrunk and used as a ghost baby's dolly, end of story." Gwen said.

"Action figure!" Izzy protested.

"Can we get back on track here?" Courtney ran up to them, followed by the others. "Where's Duncan?"

"I think he ran into that room over there." Katie pointed at the door far east corner of the room.

"Hang on, Duncan!" Courtney ran for the door.

"Courtney, stop!" Gwen shouted, chasing after her.

She opened the door looked inside. There were no lights like the other rooms but they could see clocks and lots of them. All over the room, on the walls, and several tables each had an old looking clock. At the other side of the room were three small houses with the biggest in the center.

"Duncan! Are you in here?" Courtney went in with Gwen just behind her.

"Watch it, I keep telling everyone that you never know what-"

"BOO!"

"AH!" Courtney and Gwen jumped back as a spirit resembling a fifty year old man appeared in front of them, waving his arms as he made a scary face.

He was bald and wore a brown suit. His face was long and wrinkly with yellow glowing eyes as he made a groaning sound.

"You cannot move beyond this room." The spirit said in a loud voice slowly. "I am the oldest spirit in this house, I'm scary when I get cranky and people get scared of me! I am Uncle Norbert! BOO!"

He kept on waving his hands while groaning while Courtney and Gwen just stood there while everyone watched outside.

"Is this guy for real?" Courtney asked, not impressed with the spirit.

"It's sad. I've met some people who become spirits and try to scare people because they think it's their job when they die but this..." Gwen shook her head.

"Hey! Hello! I am scary!" Norbert shouted, annoyed that no one was screaming.

"Yeah right!" Izzy popped out of Gwen's hair. "That is so _not _scary!"

"Give it a rest, sir. You're not really that scary." Gwen put her sword away. "Just go away and nothing bad will happen. By the way did you see anybody come by here?"

"I am not here to give directions I am here to scare you!" Norbert shouted, getting upset no one was afraid.

"I don't think he knows." Gwen sighed. "Great, better keep looking."

"Would someone tell me why no one is afr-AH!" Norbert screamed as Gwen drew the Seal of Constraint and he got sucked into the symbol.

Gwen picked up the card and looked at it.

"He's a lot better now that he's not talking." Gwen put the card in her pocket.

"But now what? No one's here! And there's no other door." Courtney looked around the room and found no door.

"I guess Duncan never showed you movies with horror houses." Gwen walked forward.

"He tried but only got me to watch one. What are you getting at?" Courtney asked as the other contestants that had volunteered to come walked in.

"There's always a secret passage and so far I haven't seen any stair case that leads up to the roof." Gwen replied as she looked at the three houses that took up half the room. "Think back to Total Drama, Courtney."

"Oh! A secret passage!" Izzy popped out of Gwen's hair. "Let me look! I am great at secret passages!"

"I've got this." Andromeda lit up the room as she gave power to the lights.

She then brought a light on the houses and several sets of finger prints were seen.

"There are three finger prints that have left an imprint of someone's life energy meaning that the remaining three contestants were in the room." Andromeda receded back into the necklace.

"Thanks, now for this..." Gwen touched one of the finger prints with her Omni-Glove. "_Show me the Past._"

_All three of the clocks were being spun as several voices exchanged heated words and curses. They all stopped on the twelve, and the middle house opened up, splitting apart at the middle and opened outwards like a pair of doors._

_"Take them up."_

Gwen snapped out of it and then went over to the clocks, adjusting them so their hands reached the twelve at the top of each one.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked.

The house split open, surprising everyone and revealed an elevator.

"Well that was conveniently easy." She looked around suspiciously. "No traps? No other ghosts?...man I'm lucky."

"How'd you know this was here?" Courtney asked.

"Trade secret. Anyways, they took the elevator up to the roof." Gwen replied as she walked inside with Courtney following her.

"Wait for us." LeShawna called out as she and the others tried to get into the elevator but Gwen held up one hand.

"Sorry, LeShawna but there's only room for two. We'll be back." Gwen replied as the doors closed.

The elevator took Gwen and Courtney up to the roof. The doors opened to reveal the very top of the mansion that had several pillars meant to hold up something with a railing to keep anyone from falling over. Gwen stepped out of the elevator and looked around; taking a few steps she passed a pillar and heard a sound of movement. Something jumped out behind her but she spun and grabbed an arm before twisting it behind her would be attacker's back and knocking their knees out from under them to make them fall down.

"Ow!" The attacker replied sounding like...

"Duncan!" Gwen and Courtney exclaimed as his face was revealed.

"Gwen? Courtney?" Duncan stopped struggling.

"Let him go!" Owen jumped out, ready to attack.

"Owen!" Izzy shouted, popping out of Gwen's hair.

"Izzy? Gwen? Courtney?" Owen asked as Tyler came out.

"Oh man! I thought it was another gh-gh-ghost!" Tyler exclaimed.

"False alarm, Tyler, but that doesn't explain why you attacked me." Gwen let Duncan go and allowed him to stand up.

"We're trying to figure a way out of here and thought more of those ghosts came up. You never know what shows...Even if it's you." Duncan smiled at her but Gwen managed to keep herself from smiling back knowing it was not a good time to deal with him.

"Duncan!" Courtney hugged him. "I was so worried!"

"Oh man. Izzy, what happened to you?" Owen leaned to look at Izzy but his face was so close to Gwen's that she stepped back.

"I got shrunk by this baby ghost but Gwen rescued me and everyone else!" Izzy jumped out of Gwen's hair and hugged Owen's face.

"Great! We can escape through that!" Duncan pointed to a rope over the railing. "We climb down that rope, land at the bottom and make a run for it."

"That won't work." Everyone turned and saw...

"Ghost!" Owen and Tyler screamed while Duncan put Courtney behind her.

Meanwhile Gwen didn't pull out her sword as the ghost was just...a little boy. He looked to be around ten years old, dressed in 17th century clothing. She walked over to him to the shock of everyone else and knelt down in front of him.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked, attempting to look harmless.

"Vincent." The boy replied, having a look on his face that told Gwen he seemed to have lost all hope. "And you're an avatar. I saw how you defeated all the others. Are going to do the same to me?"

"Did you harm these guys?" Gwen gestured to Duncan, Tyler, and Owen.

The boy shook his head.

"Then no." Gwen stood up. "I don't like hurting kids, human or spirit. But that does leave me to ask if you're here to stop me."

"I'm not," Vincent shook his head. "I've been stuck on this roof ever since I died." He pointed off to a corner of the roof. The shadows seemed to clear away from it, revealing...a skeleton!

Courtney squeaked hiding behind Duncan as he, Owen and Tyler turned pale.

"You died up here?" Gwen looked at the boy.

"Only after everybody else died," Vincent sighed. "I couldn't get off, and I starved to death...and I was still stuck when I woke up as a ghost. I only get to hear screams from below these days."

"So you're not like most of the other ghosts here," Gwen whispered. "Poor kid...I think that I might have a way to help you though."

"Really?" The ghost sounded hopeful.

"I have something, a Seal of Constraint," Gwen said. "I can temporarily imprison you in a card with it. The method can be used to displace some ghosts, if an Avatar Sanctuary needs them for research. I could release you outside of this area, so you wouldn't be trapped here anymore."

"I'd really like that," Vincent smiled. "But before you do...I should tell you about The Master."

"You know him?"

"I heard of him," Vincent said. "From ghosts who talk too loud or come up here. I always hide from them...but they always come up to talk privately. And I know that The Master is in the lowest part of this mansion, behind a warded door."

"Maybe we should let everybody hear this," Gwen looked to the elevator as it brought Bridgette and Geoff up.

"Is everybody okay?" Geoff asked as he stepped out into the open.

"Yeah, but I need everybody up here before we go any further," Gwen said. "I think we should all hear this."

After all of the contestants were gathered on the roof, Gwen introduced them two at a time to Vincent and assured them that he would not hurt them. Vincent sat in the middle of a circle of contestants, who relaxed as they learned that no other ghosts would be bothering them up here.

"The Master is the one who owned this house, and built it, and is the one who is responsible for all of us being brought back as ghosts," Vincent said. "This forest was rumoured to be cursed long ago, but he didn't believe it until the mansion was built. Then it happened...mysterious sounds, objects lifting into the air, people grabbed and dragged, hit, slapped by invisible entities. It became a nightmare for him and his family, until he got a hold of something. A way to turn the spirits here against his enemies and to control them. It was a book, something that allowed him to imprison and control the spirits. In time he passed away, but he left an imprint on the mansion...and a powerful imprint of himself in that book. His children and spouse wisely left, only staying long enough to learn a spell that would leave them safe from his spirit following them. Sadly people came to occupy this house over the years and fell victim to the ghosts within. They became trapped too, and were left in the rooms where they died."

"When did you live here?" Gwen asked.

"I moved in about...what year is it?"

"2008."

"I moved here in 1683," Vincent said. "With my brother Gilbert. He bought the house for us to live in after our parents passed away."

"Gilbert? I fought him on the balcony! He was stronger than most of the other spirits here," Gwen said.

"Yeah...he found the book before the ghosts got us...he tried to break it, but The Master got to him. We were hiding on the balcony as he tried to translate a spell from the book to cleanse the mansion when we were attacked. I ran up here...and the rest is history as they say."

"And the book is with The Master?" Gwen asked.

Vincent nodded. "He guards it closely, he always has since Gilbert came close to finishing him. If you can get it... maybe you can stop this madness. I really just want to pass on...where mom and dad are waiting for me and Gilbert."

Gwen looked around. Many of the contestants looked touched by the boy's story. Even the usually stoic Noah and apathetic Heather couldn't help but empathize with him.

"Why'd he bring us here?" Gwen asked.

"As an Avatar you know that some spirits have an addiction to life energy, whether it is to become stronger or deceased spirits like us want to fill the void in our souls that appeared when we became spirits from the loneliness of never being able to pass on or see anyone we care for again." Vincent pointed to his heart. "The forest around this mansion is dead; the life energy from it and everyone who died was taken as the Master has become addicted to the power needed to fuel himself and the book. He needed a group of people who were young, the younger they are the stronger the life energy which can make the Master strong enough that he can free himself from the book and leave this place to places with living people and take their energy."

"He heard of us and sent fake invitations about another Total Drama Contest being held, hoping we'd accept it and come here." Gwen realized.

"And be trapped in the rooms of the people who died who take your life energy and give it to the Master in the hopes he would free them." Vincent finished. "But it's a lie. The Master cares for no one but himself now. Any emotion other than self-interest died with him and no longer exists."

"So why can't we just leave? Gwen cleared out the ghosts, there's no one left and someone would call the police when they find out we're missing." LeShawna pointed out.

"It wouldn't work. People have disappeared here for years but when they disappear their existence is forgotten through a powerful barrier placed around this mansion. It freezes time here and makes it impossible to find a way out or call for help." Vincent shook his head.

"Sounds like an Unauthorized Method." Gwen leaned over the railing.

"A what?" Geoff asked making Gwen sigh as she turned around.

"It's the technical term for spells since even though it looks like magic it's a special ability that spirits can give an avatar or done through something that has the right power." Gwen held up her Omni-Glove. "There's an Authorized Method and an Unauthorized Method. The former refers to Methods that spirits teach avatars when they believe the avatar is responsible enough to use it without causing damage to anyone or anything and some spirits are allowed to use these methods after given permission from the nearest high ranking spirit. The latter's what identifies Methods that have been used against the laws put in place and used without permission from the higher ups which most of the time is used to cause destruction or steal life energy. This makes it easier to know when a spirit uses a Method and whether or not it was cleared and allowed to be used out here."

"And in this case it would be an Unauthorized Method that would warrant immediate execution of the Spirit responsible," Andromeda said.

"So this book...do you know what it was called?" Gwen asked Vincent.

"The title said 'Collection of Alphaeus'," Vincent replied.

At that moment Andromeda's power flared momentarily from Gwen's necklace. "Does that sound familiar, Andromeda?"

"Alphaeus...yes, an avatar from long ago...but there will be time for that later," Andromeda said. "You must find The Master and retrieve the book. If it is an Avatar Artefact then it must be secured and brought to an Avatar Sanctuary. We have one hidden in the Sahara Desert for storing such dangerous objects like this."

"Fine. Where's the way to the basement?" Gwen asked.

"It'd hidden behind an illusion on the first floor, at the end of the hall where Madam Aurora's room is." Vincent replied.

"Okay, I'll deal with this and then I'll get you out of here." Gwen smiled down at the boy. "Thank you for the help."

"What about us?" LeShawna asked.

"Don't follow me this time and to make sure you don't-"Gwen was cut off as a circle of light appeared the rest of the contestants.

"Gwen what's hap-"Bridgette screamed along with everyone else as they were pulled into a portal of light beneath their feet.

"No!" Gwen shouted, but she was too late.

They had all vanished.

"A teleportation Method." Andromeda said. "Done without a Hexagon gate, meaning a spirit of high power did that."

Gwen spun around to face Vincent. "Where are they?"

"The Master has taken them." Vincent replied, his face having a fearful look.

"Where?"

"Down below, in the basement." Vincent pointed down.

"Okay, stay here and I'll be back." Gwen ran for the door.

Xxx

It was easy to find her way back to the ground floor and followed the directions Vincent had given her. Walking down the hall she passed Aurora's room and stopped at the end, finding that there was no door. But Gwen now knew there was an illusion to keep intruders out.

"_Show me the Unseen._" She whispered as she touched the wall and the wall started to distort itself and a door appeared.

Gwen kicked the door open and saw a stair case leading down but no lights on. The star necklace glowed bright allowing Gwen to walk down the stairs without fear of tripping and falling down. The room she was walking into was dreary looking with stone walls and a floor with several oil barrels stacked against the wall. A door was seen beneath the stair case beside a shelf full of old looking glasses.

"No drones or ghosts here? I was expecting something to try and trip me." Gwen noted as she landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"There are no more rogue spirits or drones standing between us and the Master." Andromeda said. "That surge of power I sensed before, it's stronger now than ever. You're close."

Gwen opened the door and peeked inside. She walked into a stone hall that surprisingly enough had lights on so she didn't have to use Andromeda's power to make any lights. She walked down the hall looking around carefully if the lights suddenly went out. At the end of all was a simple door, no guards, no barriers, nothing blocking her.

"I hated these dramatic build ups." Gwen said as she kicked the door open.

Inside was perhaps the only clean room in the whole mansion. The room was golden and sparkling and looked almost religious. A throne was seen on the east side of the room with two torches flanking it. On it sat what looked like a man in his early thirties with a slight beard, medium length dark hair, and wore the clothing of a typical Victorian gentleman, a tuxedo, a top hat, and a monocle. Gwen had to admit the man was quite handsome, for an evil spirit that had wanted to drain the life energy of her and everyone from Total Drama.

"I have been expecting your arrival for some time now," The man looked up and smiled. "When Aurora identified an avatar in the mansion I thought either I was really lucky or I had a problem."

"Still haven't made decision on that one?" Gwen asked, pulling out her sword.

"That might not be a good idea."

"And why's that?" Gwen glared.

"You've been fighting for about two hours now. I can tell, you're tired, exhausted, a little sore, and the only thing keeping you up is the power from the spirit that is your partner." The Master pointed at her necklace. "In a fight against someone who's well rested and fresh, that's not a good idea."

"Coming here was not a good idea but I still did it." Gwen shrugged. "Where's the book?"

"Safe, from you." The Master stood up. "I have no plans to let you have it."

"That book was created by a rogue Avatar who took the laws into his own hands. He controlled spirits and had them attack each other. You're a victim as much as you are the puppet master. No matter how much life energy you take you can never free yourself from the book's power." Andromeda spoke up. "You can never leave, whether wanting to fade into the next life or leave this mansion and move out into the modern world."

"I have neither interest nor intent to leave this world," The Master replied. "I am quite content to consolidate my influence here."

"Consolidate? Practically every ghost in this mansion is going to become part of a series of trading cards when I'm through with them," Gwen patted the pack where the imprisoned ghosts were kept. "And the rest don't follow you. Now give me the damn book or I'll-"

"Do you really want it?" The Master chuckled, slowly withdrawing what looked like a small journal from his coat. "Truly?"

"Wow, here I expected a big heavy dictionary sized book," Gwen said, staring at the journal.

"This is the journal of Alphaeus, the avatar to whom I owe all of my power," The Master said. "He discovered potential in Avatars and Spirits that would make your skin crawl."

"Foolish is a good way to describe Alphaeus, arrogant even...but I know that he always had the best intentions," Andromeda hissed. "And were he alive now he would slaughter you for using his book for this."

"Well sadly for you he isn't, meaning that you don't get to take the easy way out," The Master shook his head and stood up, opening the journal. "So many things...Methods, creatures, secrets that I doubt even you know of Andromeda...it is enticing to most, especially its primary feature: Alphaeus' ultimate weapon against spirits. The Seal of the Abyss, aptly named for a good reason. You do recall that Dante described hell to be cold, correct? So cold that the worst of its occupants were trapped in ice to the point where they could not even open or close their eyes? Alphaeus found a...practical application for Dante's Inferno."

"He imprisoned spirits within the book, and there they would lose their life energy and fuel the book's reserves...the same was done to rogue avatars and humans whom Alphaeus found guilty enough to fit the punishment," Andromeda said. "He never shared his secret with anybody, not even his own partner for fear that one would use it against him or other true Avatars. The worst part is shown here tonight...even normal humans can master the book's powers, the book eliminates the need for a human to possess a spirit to use the Methods."

"Very accurate," The Master turned the book towards Gwen. "Would you like to see where your friends are?"

Suddenly Gwen was blinded by a flash of searing light. She screamed, shutting her eyes and throwing one arm up to ward off the shine of the book's pages. Then she was lifted off her feet, and the light vanished...she was falling now!

Thud!

The breath was knocked out of her, and she found the courage to open her eyes back up. When she did she saw dark clouds above her, lit only by flashes of distant lightning. As she sat up she found herself on the roof of the mansion, all of the electric lights replaced by torches. The place looked much worse than it had been when she arrived, windows shattered and tiles cracked or missing. And there was no land beyond the property fence to be seen, just darkness.

**"Welcome...to the Abyss,"** The Master appeared behind her from a portal of dark energy. **"The very power source of the Book of Alphaeus, and my source of nourishment. Do not fear though, you are not alone here...far from it."**

As he spoke, many images, mere outlines with glowing red eyes appeared on the roof and on the lawn below. They all stared at the two standing across from one another as if waiting...

**"They see us, the afterimages of those consumed by the Book,"** The Master sneered. **"And here they will rot for eternity, with you and the great Andromeda to join them."**

Gwen looked around, searching for her friends. She spotted them further towards the back, all of them struggling to get up, afterimages of dead humans and spirits flying around them.

A sudden shove brought her back from her concern for them, and she steadied herself and took three steps back as the Master held up the bag, which he had taken after rushing to her side in the blink of an eye. He opened it and poured the cards of all of the captured ghosts out. **"Nice collection...of useless minions. Honestly, I should have done away with them beforehand."**

The deck of cards was consumed in a blue flame, and the shapes of each ghost flew out of it and circled The Master in a cyclone of energy. **"But they do have one last use to me."**

Slowly each spirit entered the Master, who sighed in content as though having finished a meal. **"Yes...good."**

As the final spirit sank inside him, the Master opened his eyes. **"So little talent but so much collected power. Yes, they will do nicely...as will these three."** Almost as if he had summoned them Aurora, Granny and Vincent were shoved from the crowd of shades by an invisible force.

**"I do not abide traitors in my home,"** The Master growled at the three. **"And from the only three competent members of my circle. But of course the stronger always do resist my control."**

"You might have us now you bastard," Vincent growled. "But we will see you finally dead in return I swear on it! Gwen will be your end!"

"I would heed his words...but I know you won't," Aurora said sagely.

**"Fools," **The master held one hand out, and streams of energy poured from the three and into his palm. They did not scream or struggle, but they each turned to Gwen as they slowly faded.

"This is it Gwen," Vincent said. "This is what we've been hoping for...it's all you now."

As they finally disappeared the Master chuckled. **"Fools, they go to the trouble of rebelling and lose all trace of their existence."**

He turned to the Total Drama contestants who were watching and shivering in fear. **"You asked what fellow made your fellow contestant agree to fight for the balance between our worlds. Allow me to show you why."**

He held out his and they were picked up by an invisible force.

"What's happening?" Lindsay screamed.

Katie and Sadie hugged each other in terror.

**"She lives this life because of people like me."** The Master smirked. **"Don't fret. Some form of you will exist in this place...after all your life energy is needed for it to exist."**

"_Spectral Volt!_" Gwen shouted as she fired a blast of lightning that made the Master dodge and drop the contestants.

Gwen got between him and the contestants whipped her sword out and took a stance, holding it two handed and presenting her left side to the Master. "That's what you get for being a greedy bastard."

**"It was the days where the rich had limitless grab...and fewer voices to whine about it,"** The Master replied. **"Are you truly surprised that I took advantage of my find? I saw power, and like any of my class I took it for myself. That is the essence of humanity Gwendolyn: to take as much as possible and give little away."**

"Says the man who was a spoiled rich man child in life, and is just a spoiled rich super powered man child in death," Gwen replied.

**"I can see why Damien lost to you."**

Gwen's eyes widened and then narrowed. "You're the spirit who blackmailed Damien!"

**"Yes, I wanted a way to gain access to a fountain of power. When you stopped it, I knew I had to find a way get rid of you. That's what this whole plan has been, the Avatar of Andromeda and the Total Drama cast, fuel to give me more power since you stopped my other plan." **The Master crackled with Life Energy as he flexed both hands. **"Enough talk Gwendolyn...time to die."**

The Master's wrist flexed and in a flash of light of sword with a golden hilt appeared. He twirled expertly in his hand before he settled into a stance. He launched himself at Gwen with incredible speed that the young avatar was barely able to dodge as the Master slashed where she had stood. The moment the sword hit the ground there was a blast of energy the left a huge hole that would have killed Gwen if it had hit her. Gwen took the chance and launched a counterattack; her sword slashing through the air towards his head but the Master's sword moved with shocking speed and met her blade easily.

Gwen was forced to jump back as she two quick slashes that were easily blocked. The Master pressed the attack by pointing his finger at her and with a blast of yellow light Gwen was sent into the railing of the roof with a loud thud. Gwen didn't bother to look up as she rolled to the ground as the Master slashed the railing behind her and spun around to drive her blade through him. Gwen jumped over the blade and aimed a kick at the Master's head but the he easily ducked under her foot.

As Gwen landed the Master aimed his blade at her but Gwen had taken the time to draw a symbol with her Omni-Glove. "_Spectral Volt!_"

The Master blocked the blast, but the force of the attack sent him flying back. He aimed his own blast of lightning at her which she only managed to dodge by dropping the ground and rolling out of the way. As she got up the Master flew at her again, the blade cutting the air where her head had been. Gwen rolled out of the way in time and quickly made a run for it, hoping to gain some distance between them and come up with a plan.

However the Master moved with super speed to catch up with her. Gwen gritted her teeth as she dodged and leapt up onto the railing and jumped off with her sword above her head as she slammed into the Master. The Master was pushed back slightly and Gwen launched fierce strikes at him, taking advantage of her surprise. To her dismay the Master blocked with ease, shrugging off her blows.

Gwen quickly drew a symbol with her Omni-Glove and pointed it at her sword. "_Phantom Flare!_"

Her sword was engulfed in blue flames as she sent a huge strike the Master's mid section, hoping that with her sword enhanced by the power of her Offensive Method it would burn the Master's life energy but to her dismay the Master deflected the blast. The flames from the Phantom Flare were easily extinguished when the Master blocked her sword.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gwen gritted her teeth.

The Master laughed and unleashed a shockwave that sent Gwen flying back. She screamed as she slammed through the railing and started sliding down the roof towards the edge. She gripped the edge just as she fell over, managing to save herself from falling to the ground below and possibly dying on impact. Groaning she tried to pull herself up but the edge started to crack. Gwen gasped as it broke but luckily a hand reached and grabbed hers before she fell.

"You okay?" DJ asked, having reached her in time.

Gwen could only nod as he pulled her back up onto the roof.

"Thanks." Gwen gasped as she needed to catch her breath.

"Gwen, where are we now? One second we're on the roof, the next we're in some freaky dimension." LeShawna knelt next to her.

"It's a pocket dimension created in the book the Master holds. It holds spirits and humans and leaves them for the Master to take their life energy to fuel him and the book." Gwen explained as she got back up. "And frankly, I'm not sure I can take this guy."

"So we might die here!" Bridgette hugged Geoff.

"I'm not ready to give up yet. There still might be a way." Gwen picked up her sword. "I just haven't thought of anything yet."

That was when a barrier surrounded the contestants just as the Master was about to attack.

"Would you like assistance, avatar?" A voice made Gwen turn and see a man floating behind her. "The barrier around you and the other humans has protected you from the fail safe I created. A time freeze method that only works in this dimension that only activates when an avatar is present."

"Another one!" DJ squeaked as he jumped back.

"Are you one of the spirits caught in the book?" Gwen asked, turning to face him.

"I am more than that. My name is Alphaeus." The man replied, shocking Gwen.

"Alphaeus? The man who made the book that's responsible for all of this?" Gwen pointed her sword at him. "So you got trapped in your own book huh? That's what some people would poetic justice given the torment it's caused!"

"I know, it's sad to see my book used in such a way." Alphaeus glared at the Master. "So many humans and spirits trapped here. This is not what I wanted when I made it. But now, the Master has brought the one thing here that might destroy him and the book." He looked down at Gwen.

"I'm not exactly doing so good. He's got a boat load of life energy to power him up from years of using the book on anyone who's been in the mansion." Gwen glared at the Master. "I don't have the strength or experience to take him out."

"There a way is to save everyone, young avatar. What is the name of your spirit?" Alphaeus asked.

The silver star glowed bright as Andromeda spoke. "You should know of me, Alphaeus."

"The spirit that is hailed as Heaven's Star, Andromeda." Alphaeus said in surprise. "One of the most powerful spirits in both realms."

"What's that guy's weakness?" Gwen asked eager to get everyone out.

"An avatar as young as you cannot defeat him in this dimension, the life energy powering the book gives a huge advantage plus this dimension gives him the ability to warp reality here. But...if a spirit was summoned here, a spirit with such power that the book would be unable to contain from the sheer power of the spirit it could drain the life energy powering this dimension and shatter it." Alphaeus explained.

"A powerful spirit..." Gwen looked down at the Star Necklace.

"Absolutely not! Gwen, I know what you are thinking of and I forbid it! Such an attempt would endanger your life and there is no way to guarantee you'd survive!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"You have any better ideas!" Gwen retorted. "Because frankly the way I see it we're dead either way! I try best case scenario everybody else survives! Worst case I lose and we all die anyway!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Courtney spoke up.

Gwen sighed. "Remember when I said how powerful Andromeda was? Since this guy believes that only a very powerful spirit can break out of this place and there's only one spirit here that might do that." Gwen looked back down at her necklace.

"But you said she can't come out at full power." Bridgette replied.

"Unless...I perform a Ceremony of Summoning." Gwen replied. "I summon Andromeda by releasing her full power through me. Depending on how long I can hold it my body will essentially become a vessel for Andromeda."

"But you fail to mention that once my powers are released into your body the resulting flood would extinguish your life energy!" Andromeda retorted. "You've only been able to handle about ten percent of my power, anything higher your life energy would burn out two seconds after the ritual! Not to mention the toll that is required for the Ceremony to be a success. You also seem to forget that ninety percent of all the avatars that have preformed the Ceremony throughout history have died from it, their lives taken as the toll needed to summon their spirit partners!"

"Well in the worst case scenario we're all dead either way," Gwen reasoned. "There's no other option."

"Despite what my reputation may be after so long, I never lie in such a dire situation," Alphaeus added. "And I would not suggest it unless I thought it was the only thing that would work."

"Be silent." Andromeda growled. "You created this book and you have the audacity to ask my student to sacrifice herself to destroy it?"

"Don't worry. I know a way for her to survive." Alphaeus raised his hand. "The reason I created this book was to find a way for avatars to summon their spirits without dying. By gathering large amounts of life energy the summoned spirit would use that energy to keep their partner alive by constantly adding the life energy from the book to the spirit's human partner. Adding fuel to the fire, keeping it alive, however at best Andromeda would only be able to achieve thirty to fifty percent power between the summoning, destroying the book, and keeping her partner alive."

"That should be enough, it's all we've got," Gwen said firmly.

"Gwen, if you do this you could die and there will be little that I can do to stop it." Andromeda tried to plea with her avatar.

"Andromeda...I'm doing it," Gwen replied.

"...alright," The spirit gave in. "Let's get this over with."

"You better retreat to a safe distance." Alphaeus said, looking at the other Total Drama contestants. "Once I drop the barrier you should head for the graveyard. If you're not already aware the Ceremony drains the life energy of anything nearby meaning these humans could end up with their life energy taken."

Gwen nodded. "I'm ready."

"Gwen hold it!" LeShawna put a hand on her shoulder. "I may not get this but you're crazy if you want to pull of something like what this guy says!"

"Yeah, actually risking your life like that?" Trent asked. "There's got to be another way. This guy made the book, right? Can't he just fix it?"

"Unfortunately no, since I am not even the real Alphaeus. I am an imprint left when he imported a small amount of his life energy into the book as a guide just in case the book was against its purpose." Alphaeus replied.

"Then I guess we got that one move left." Gwen shrugged.

"But Gwen..." Bridgette started.

"Oops! Got to go!" Gwen jumped out of the barrier as it faded and the Time Freeze method wore off.

Just as the Master was about to attack again Gwen drew a circle in the air with her Omni-Glove and vanished into a portal. The Master growled as he turned to the graveyard behind the house. Gwen appeared in the center and turned to the house raising her hand and lifted one finger, beckoning to the Master in a way that said 'Bring it'. The Master growled as he snapped his fingers.

Gwen looked around as various spirits, all of them victims of the book came out of the gravestones and surrounded her.

"Okay, surrounded on all fronts, good more meals." Gwen smirked.

"You have some nerve joking in a time like this." Andromeda sighed.

"Hey, if I'm going to die at least it's on my own terms...too bad I can't say bye to mom or Alex. Hopefully Kurt can tell them that and keep them safe."

"You will _not_ die if I have anything to say about that." Andromeda replied firmly.

"Well, if you put it that way." Gwen smirked as she brought her hands together. "Give me the words."

Slowly she felt Andromeda feed the proper incantation into her mind...

_"Unlock the gate that binds the power of my companion and ally, let her walk among mortals with me as her vessel,"_ She whispered. "_Let her bring her power against my enemies and bring them down. If my body shall burn in the light of her power, let it be so. If I am to perish in my contribution to her endless journey, let it be so. Release Andromeda, the Star of Heaven, let it be so!_"

Light gathered around her and shot out in all directions as she finished the incantation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The spirits surrounding Gwen watched the bright aura of light as it surrounded her. That was their mistake as they never even had the chance to react as the light engulfed them and vanished into streams of blue life energy that was absorbed into Gwen. Everyone on the roof of the mansion watched in shock and awe as Gwen was engulfed in the light. The Master watched the transformation while preparing for what might happen next.

But even he was not ready as the light reached out, blasting into the sky and gathered life energy from not only the trapped spirits but the pocket dimension inside the book itself! Finally there was a tremendous blast of light as Gwen jumped into the air and landed back on the roof, a white aura with streaks of silver surrounding her. Everyone watched in shock, awe, and a little fear as Gwen's hair grew longer until it reached down to her waist. As it grew her hair changed color from the roots turning to silver that seemed to glow slightly, looking like a star.

She opened her eyes and everyone saw them change from dark green bordering on black to sapphire blue that resembled the night sky. These were not only changes as a few males, even the ones who had girlfriends blushed when they noticed Gwen's body had changed, her clothes becoming a bit smaller that showed off her figure. Gwen stood up and looked down at herself. Everyone had a lot of trouble believing they were looking at Gwen; everything about her was different from before.

Aside from the different color of her now long hair and eyes, the posture, the commanding presence that surrounded her, and the look on her face, it was the look of a fighter who had seen more than one battle with a cold glare at the Master. Her eyes were cold as ice that when you look at them you could tell that she had thought of every way to kill you in a very painful manner.

"_Well, it's been a while since this has been done._" She spoke out loud but it wasn't Gwen's voice, it was the voice of Andromeda.

She stretched her limbs, getting used to the body she was temporarily controlling before looking to the Master.

"_Now...it is time you pay for after all you've done,_" Andromeda growled, holding up Gwen's sword, which was surrounded by a soft glow.

**"Interesting...I've never seen a spirit given mortal form," **The Master mused. **"That would be enough Life Energy for me to...do anything beyond my wildest dreams."**

"_This isn't_ _a dream,_" Andromeda said coldly. _"This is your worst nightmare."_

"That's Gwen?" Bridgette asked, completely frozen in shock.

"No. Not entirely, now." Alphaeus replied. "An Avatar is blessed with powers and abilities beyond that of a mortal human or an ordinary spirit, but even they can be defeated. When up against a foe that will cause complete destruction the Avatars are charged to do everything they can stop them. When everything fails the avatar has one last move, one that would usually kill them while ensuring that no harm falls on either worlds. The Ceremony of Summoning, able to summon the Avatar's spirit through their body, giving them their full power which is not something easily done for an ordinary Avatar. The strain of holding that power would usually kill the vessel if they are unable to contain the massive power of a spirit like Andromeda which is why I created the book." Alphaeus paused and then continued. "A way to save them, an extra battery to give that Avatar the life energy needed to keep them alive. As of right now, that's Gwen's body but her partner Andromeda has taken control of that body. Look closely, not everyone gets see the Heaven's Star herself out on the battlefield."

The Master chose to continue the fight as he dashed at Andromeda, slashing at the torso several times and attempted to bisect her. However Andromeda simply blocked the slashes with an ease making it seem like the Master was hardly making an effort to fight her. After blocking the last slash Andromeda pushed the blade up and raised her foot, sending it crashing into the Master's chest. The Master gasped as he doubled over from the blow that was stronger than any human kick regardless of how strong they could have been.

Andromeda sent two slashes at his head from above but the Master managed to block them in time. Moving faster than the human eye could see Andromeda brought up her sword from below that the master barely able to block, however the strength of the blow was enough to send him flying back. Andromeda launched herself at the Master who had just barely regained his balance in time to back flip and avoiding Andromeda's sword as it crashed into the ground and let out a blast that left a hole. The Master dashed at her and aimed his sword at her stomach while she was off guard but to his shock Andromeda jumped over the sword, her feet touching the tip of his blade and swung her sword at his head.

The Master quickly span to the side, Andromeda's sword managing to cut his cheek and aimed his sword to cut Andromeda in half through the torso. However once again Andromeda managed to easily catch the blow as she twisted and brought her sword up. She shoved the Master away and rapidly launched five more strikes. The Master managed to block the first two but the third managed to leave a small tear in his hat, the fourth knocked away his monocle and when the fifth blow came he only caught a glancing blow that ended up knocking him on his back.

He rolled out of the way as Andromeda's sword cut through the ground where he had been and flew back to gain some distance. He held out his hand and unleashed an energy blast that flew straight at Andromeda.

_"Hmph...If you're that desperate."_ Andromeda rolled her eyes.

Just as the blast neared her she held out her hand and caught it. A second later she threw it up into the sky where it exploded above the mansion.

_"You actually thought something like that was going to kill me?" _Andromeda asked as she blocked the Master's sword with her own as he slashed at her chest.

The Master didn't reply as he launched more strikes at her, blocking them easily and noticing how desperate those strikes were becoming. The Master had never actually faced an Avatar before, he taken the life energy of spirits and humans who had come to live in his mansion for a century but never before had a Spirit Avatar entered his mansion. He was powerful but he never had a real fight before. Andromeda fought the urge to smirk as she ducked under his next blow; she'd show him a real fight.

The Master's sword glowed as he gathered energy inside of it and swung it, intending to kill Andromeda in one blow. But to his shock Andromeda vanished from his vision. He stopped and blinked before he felt a foot slam into his head and sent him crashing down on the ground again. He growled as he rolled out of the way and jumped back to his feet.

As he got up Andromeda dashed past him and swung her sword forcing him to spin around and block a strike to the chest. The Master then tried to fire an energy blast at point blank range but Andromeda tilted her head and the blast went past her, not even taking a piece of her hair with it. The Master leaped away and vanished from view. Andromeda didn't bother to look around as she could sense where the Master had teleported himself. She looked up as the Master reappeared above her with his blade raised above his head.

He shouted as he swung the sword down but Andromeda jumped into the air above him and swung her sword down. The Master barely blocked her slash but was unable to block a kick to his face from both of her feet that knocked him down to the roof. He hit the ground hard, creating several cracks under his body while Andromeda landed perfectly on her feet. The Master got back up and fired another beam of energy at her.

"_Running out of tricks?_" Andromeda scoffed as she slapped the blast out of her way.

The Master had taken the chance to charge at her while she was deflecting his blast but Andromeda blocked his sword again. The Master sent slash after slash at her but Andromeda kept on blocking and was starting to push him back. He tried to fire a blast at her chest at close range but that was another mistake as Andromeda simply powered forward and with a slash from her glowing sword the Master was tossed into the air and hit the ground on the other side of the roof.

"Whoa!" Izzy commented as everyone was speechless from watching the fight.

"That idiot has no idea just how screwed he is. Fighting Andromeda even when she is only at thirty to fifty percent power is the most idiotic thing anyone who's been in this buisness could do." Alphaeus said.

The Master growled as he got back up and watched as Andromeda approached him with her sword held out. As he glared he noticed something and smirked.

"_What's so funny?_" Andromeda asked, stopping a few feet away just in case the Master had a trap ready.

"It's funny because I just figured how to kill you." The Master replied as he started to laugh. "You're not at full power which is only reason you haven't destroyed me. You think I can't see it? You've been gathering life energy as we have been fighting the whole time!"

Andromeda narrowed Gwen's eyes as the Master had been right. Even now she was collecting life energy from the pocket dimension in the book to keep Gwen alive.

"You need to keep your host alive the only to do that is continuously adding life energy to hers to keep it from extinguishing and killing her, which would burn her body away and sever your connection to this world." The Master snickered. "But now I know how to beat you. How can you keep gathering life energy when there's nothing left to gather?"

That was when the Master started to glow bright as streams of energy came out of the ground and the sky and were absorbed into the Master's body.

"_Damn!_" Andromeda leapt at him, intending to cut him in half from the head to the toe.

But the Master teleported out of the way and reappeared in the sky above the mansion, still gathering energy.

"Damn it!" Alphaeus growled as he looked up.

"What's that psycho doing now?" Duncan looked to Alphaeus.

"He's taking all the life energy that has been stored in the book." Alphaeus replied. "If he takes all of it, there won't be enough for Andromeda to keep Gwen alive. If she doesn't hurry then all life energy will be taken by the Master that the only way Andromeda could do to make sure Gwen's life energy is not extinguished would be to end the Ceremony of Summoning or...find another source of life energy."

"Well you know this whole book, isn't there some pocket of energy you hid somewhere?" Bridgette asked.

"I had a long time to add to this book, true...a lot of the things I added are powerful," Alphaeus nodded. "But it would make our situation even worse if I summoned even one of the powers sealed away here. They are simply...unpredictable, that is the only way to describe it. They could give Gwen immense amounts of life energy...or turn her into a host for a Demon. That is why they were sealed in this book, so then that couldn't happen, ever!"

"But we have to do something! Gwen's gonna die if we don't!"

"...there may be one thing I can do," Alphaeus said thoughtfully. "Yes...perhaps that might do it...and best of all it really would be my last act to repent for all of this." He moved away from the group. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Geoff asked.

"The next page of the book, what do you think? Honestly you twenty first century teens," Alphaeus trailed off as the fight between Andromeda and The Master faded into shadow behind them along with their battle field. "Yes...here." They stepped into an area that was filled with doors...but no walls. It was all just an endless field of doors sticking up. "Welcome to the cell block, specifically for constructed methods."

"Constructed methods?"

"It means a seal that is designed to activate at a certain time or under certain conditions," Alphaeus explained. "And I do know of one seal that could tip the balance in Andromeda's favour and help to save your friend. But I placed a trap seal upon the door, and in the centuries since then it has only grown stronger until not even I can remove it. The trap will not stop me from opening the door and using the seal...but it will add me to the seal's effect."

"What will it do?" Trent asked.

"It is essentially a container of life energy, made by trapping old spirits within until the effects of their prison turned them into nothing but their most basic element. All of that energy can be channelled into a vessel, but until the door is opened it is locked away from the rest of the book, and anybody who opens the door at all will die, even if the door itself holds no power behind it. The trap will convert the trespasser into the flow of energy...and send them off to be absorbed by whoever the stream is directed to."

They stopped at a set of double doors, with a sign carved in to it. At first it looked like gibberish, but as they got closer the carving melded into a new shape.

**ANY WHO OPEN THIS DOOR CONFINES THEMSELVES TO DEATH, REGARDLESS OF INTENT.**

"I never thought I would use this door..." Alphaeus traced one hand along it. "Everything in there is dead now...converted to Life Energy. It will be more than enough to feed Andromeda and Gwen."

"But...you'll die," Beth said meekly.

"...I'm already dead." Alphaeus smiled humourlessly. "Now stand aside...this is going to be quite the light show."

He turned the brass knobs and opened the doors...

And he knew no more.

Xxx

Andromeda felt Gwen's form weakening as the Life Energy she absorbed began to run out. She got faulty and took a slice to her stomach from the Master's blade, and fell to one knee.

**"I'll admit you gave me quite the run for my money, Andromeda,"** The Master chuckled. **"But in the end it isn't age that wins the day: its experience and intellect."**

The realm shook around them a bit, making the Master stop in his rant.

**"...odd**." He glanced off into the distance. **"What has happened-"**

A disc of light appeared at the edge of the realm that they stood in, and strands of energy shot out of it and connected with Andromeda, who gasped before she suddenly felt...

Full.

She could feel the power coursing through her, allowing more than enough power to fight while keeping Gwen alive.

She stood up, her energy flaring around her. "_No, Master, it is not age...nor experience, nor intellect." _She smirked, holding her sword up as she accessed all of her available power, which was equivalent to nearly 80 or 90 percent of her original strength.

"_It's pure dumb luck and a few good allies_," She swung, and the Master tried to block...

Only for his sword to be shattered the moment Andromeda's sword made contact with it. He screamed as he was cut in half from head to toe. He fell apart and exploded in a blast of energy that traveled up to the sky. Andromeda watched as the dark clouds faded and a bright light shined down on them.

"_We did it, Gwen._" Andromeda smiled as she cancelled the Ceremony of Summoning.

Everyone was engulfed in a bright light.

Xxx

Everyone groaned as they slowly opened their eyes and looked around. They were all in the Secret Altar the Master had used for his throne room.

"Wha-"Izzy looked down at herself and noticed something. "Hey! I'm back to normal! I'm not tiny anymore! Whoopy!"

She jumped up and down, shouting with joy as everyone got up.

"Izzy, you're-"Owen was cut off as Izzy grabbed him and gave him a big kiss.

"Izzy's back!" She squealed as she pulled away.

"Okay, but what about Gwen?" LeShawna asked as she got back up.

"Yo!"

Everyone turned and saw Gwen sitting on the chair the Master sat on before he used the book to send them all into the pocket dimension. Her hair and eyes were back to its usual color and her voice sounded normal instead of Andromeda's.

"GWEN!" Nearly everyone shouted.

"NO HUGG-"Gwen was cut off as her closest friends ran up and hugged her, nearly suffocating her and breaking her ribs.

"Girl, you are some kind of freaky!" LeShawna exclaimed as she pulled away. "I thought you were a goner!"

"Thanks to the book's extra stack of life energy my life span hasn't been shortened from using the Ceremony of Summoning. Maybe a few extra years or not, you never know when you have a job like this." Gwen shrugged as she stood up, holding the book. "This book is going someplace where it can't be used by any psychos ever again. Now all the spirits who were trapped here can finally pass on, with the Master destroyed."

"Aw man thank god," Cody exhaled. "That was like some twisted version of the Ghostbusters or Haunted Mansion."

"Are you kidding me? Those are second hand compared to what just happened here." Geoff shuddered. "I just wanna put all this behind me."

"Wait until everybody hears about this!" Izzy said ecstatically.

"About that..." Gwen sighed. "Sorry guys."

"What-?"

Gwen drew a symbol in front of her with her Omni-Glove. "Seal of the Void!"

The symbol glowed brightly, engulfing everyone in front of it. They all screamed for a second before the flash faded and they fell over.

Xxx

"Uuuuuuugh..." Izzy groaned, sitting up and stretching. "Agh..."

"AH! ZOMBIE!" Owen, lying on the floor next to Izzy's bed leaped up. "DON'TY EAT ME ZOMBIE MOMMY!"

"Wha?" Izzy looked at him.

"Uh...nothing!"

"What happened...?" Courtney groaned before realizing...

She didn't know that Gwen was behind this, but she was snuggling against Duncan just like on Total Drama Island...though this time in the bath tub.

"AH!" She leaped out of the tub, startling Duncan into consciousness.

"Huhwuzzat..." He mumbled.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Heather, who was definitely awake, pointed to the maid's outfit she wore. "Dress me up like some damn little doll!?"

"Suits yah," Bridgette replied, snuggled in bed with Geoff. "Now be quiet...sleepy..."

"What happened? Where are we?" Geoff asked, rubbing his eyes.

"What's with all the noise?" Justin groaned as he sat up from the floor. "Oh man! I slept on the floor! My hair will be infested!

"Oh man..." Harold rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Knock off the noise! A girl's trying to get her beauty sleep!" LeShawna snapped as she sat up from her bed.

"What happened? Where are we?" Lindsay whined as she and Beth who were on the same sat up.

"I think we..." Cody trailed off before realizing he was on the same bed as Noah...who woke up at that moment.

"AH!"

"AH!"

They both leaped off of the bed at once.

"Yeesh! Will you two calm down?!" Heather growled. "Where are my clothes?!"

"I'd keep the outfit, it covers more than the tube top and short shorts," Gwen, dressed in normal clothes and with a smug grin on her face was leaning against the wall next to the front door. "About time you all woke up."

"Gwen?" Trent asked. "When did you get here?"

"I take it you guys are sane now?" Gwen asked with her arms crossed. "About time. You guys were crazy when I found you."

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asked, rubbing her head. "Why does my head hurt?"

"What happened?" DJ asked. "Why do I feel dizzy?"

"You guys don't remember?" Gwen asked, looking confused.

"Remember what?" Heather snarled. "Did you do this? And where's the house that had the money?"

"I dragged your hallucinating ass out of that dump before you killed yourself. You're lucky I didn't leave you in the woods." Gwen frowned. "You wouldn't have lasted half the night considering whatever you had made you nuts while looking for imaginary money."

"I thought we were in a mansion for another contest for a million bucks set up by Chris!" Beth said.

"Wow...whatever those guys gave you in those drinks must have _really_ messed with your heads!" Gwen chuckled. "Good thing I didn't drink the Pepsi."

"What?!"

"You guys got suckered, there was no contest and it was a joke by some of the producers," Gwen replied. "You really think Chris would hold a contest without cameras everywhere? Or didn't you notice that he wasn't there to meet you with a camera crew to broadcast live?"

"...aw crap," Noah groaned. "We got punked!"

"Yeah, you did," Gwen nodded. "Oh and don't worry about the whole bed thing, nothing happened between you guys last night."

"Last night...?"

"Its noon," Gwen then pulled the blinds, letting the sun shine...

Bad idea to do that in a dark room by the way.

"AH!" Everybody screamed, covering their eyes.

"The light...the light...!" Tyler hissed.

"Relax Dracula, you'll get used to it," Gwen replied.

Gwen had managed to get everyone to a cabin near the road and let everyone sleep while catching some sleep herself. She woke up in the morning and waited for the others to wake up.

"So...what happened last night?" Katie asked, getting off of the couch.

"Well aside from the fake contest, you guys had one heck of a party in that house," Gwen snickered. "I was a little late, but you guys were whacked out of your minds. DJ, you were making piles of food in the kitchen for some invisible big guy in the dining room. And Heather apparently thought she was a maid." she decided to have fun with this. "Well at least that's how I think she ended up in that outfit unless she was trying to seduce Trent."

"I really don't wanna know," The musician insisted.

"A few of you were just dancing around looking drunk. Ezekiel, you were knitting when I found you. Made this nice blue scarf for me." Gwen pointed to the scarf around her neck.

"I did?" Zeke stared at it. "Oh yeah eh, I see my mum's pattern in that!"

"Izzy you were jumping around screaming demonic baby." Gwen looked to Izzy.

"Those are dangerous. Demonic babies." Izzy shivered. "Was there one?"

"No." Gwen shook her head. "Anyone else what to learn what crazy stunt they were doing?"

"No thanks!" Everyone shook their heads.

"Good, because we have to get going, the bus is-"

HONKHONK!

"Oh, he's impatient!" Gwen swung the door open.

"There's a bus driver?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, when they found out the joke was over they sent a bus over," Gwen nodded. "Now come on, let's get you all home."

As they filed out of the cabin, the doors to the bus opened...

"Come on in guys...I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL NIGHT!" Carlos said with a demented grin.

Gwen certainly had a sense of cruelty. As the other contestants backed up, Gwen sighed. "Oh relax, he's not an escaped mental patient he's just suffering from insomnia right now."

"Yeah, she's right, it's okay!" Carlos nodded. "They cleared me on this, I passed me tests! See?!" He held up a very...convincing but fake license that said in big red print NOT INSANE. "SEE?! Now I had to drink 17 cans of Pepsi and 43 cups of coffee waiting for you all to wake up so I've got LOTS of energy to burn! Now get on the bus or I'll leave you behind!"

They all piled in, Gwen snickering at the back of the group. She high fived Carlos among the confusion.

"Now this is your driver, Carlos speaking," Carlos said in a calm voice. "At this time I would like to request that you...HANG ON TO YOUR UNDERWEAR!" He cackled maniacally before slamming on the gas and letting the bus shoot forward.

"Are you sure he's not insane?!" Duncan asked as he tried not to fly out of his seat.

"Look on the bright side! Your girlfriend can hire lawyers to sue for the fake contest, the drinks, and all of this too!" Gwen reasoned.

"Oh you bet I will!" Courtney said before she flew into Duncan-but Gwen knew that Carlos and his spirit had used a little telekinetic push to do that.

"YEE-HEE-HEE-HE-HE-HE-HE!" Carlos laughed before speaking with a Jamaican accent. "Fasten your safety belts, straighten your undies, it's gonna be a BOMPY RIDE!"

"Look out for the tree!" Carlos swerved around it at the last second. "DEER!" Carlos somehow made the bus flip over the deer, leaving it shocked but unharmed. "BRIDGE!" Carlos straightened the bus and shot over the bridge.

"Ok I think we're on the road, I got it straight now!" Carlos said, enjoying himself.

"BUS OF BOY SCOUTS!"

"Wha? AH!" Carlos shouted as he saw the bus closing fast. "Do something auto-drive!...oh wait that's from Simpsons, never mind!" He swerved out of the way of the bus at the last second; close enough to see the shocked look on the driver's face.

"Sorry! Wrong road!" Carlos shouted. "Just got back to driving!"

"We're so gonna die," Bridgette groaned, she and Geoff holding each other tightly.

It was a long day before Carlos dropped everyone and Gwen was the last one to be dropped off. She said good bye to her closest friends and sighed in relief. She sat back on her bed, glad that she was finally back home and done with all the fighting she had to do to save everyone.

"You did well, Gwen." Andromeda spoke as her spectre form came out of the Star Necklace.

"I know." Gwen smiled as she closed her eyes. "I got to say when I did that Ceremony...I never felt so powerful."

"One day you will be that strong but you must work hard for it." Andromeda replied. "You've come a long way...but don't ever scare me like that again."

Gwen smiled. "Relax, I'm not going to do that again anytime soon...but I knew you wouldn't let me die."

Andromeda was silent as she watched Gwen pull the covers over herself.

"Sleep well, Gwen." Andromeda receded back into the Star Necklace.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The young boy was stumbling through the snow, but slipped on ice after he cleared the knee deep obstacle. He scrambled to his feet, discovering that he was on a frozen lake. Some of the ice had darker patches, indications of it melting. Spring was coming fast and this region was visibly warmer than it had been before.

He heard it coming now, he heard it laughing at him. It looked like a man, full grown with a messy short beard. "Keep running boy, or the game is over!"

That was the game, run or die. As long as he kept on running he would not be harmed. But if he stopped he would be slaughtered like the last victim, shown to him by a video recording. There were cameras in the trees right now, all set up along this trail, the one that led to the nearest town.

He took slow steps along the ice, trying to stay on thicker parts and shying away from parts that cracked. He whimpered and gasped, close to collapsing from sheer fright. Then he turned back and saw him stepping out onto the ice. The ice did not crack under his weight, as though he were light as a feather. He looked normal, like some average if not scruffy man who he would not have looked at twice.

But the grin on his face spoke volumes of his true nature. His teeth were long, needle thin, his mouth far too large; it seemed to distort his face like some demented cartoon. They were stained pink from a recent victim.

"Keep running...keep running..." He said in a sing-song voice. "Keep running or I'm gonna eat you right here."

The boy tried to get to the other side of the lake...

CR-CRACK!

His leg plummeted through the ice, up to the mid thigh. He cried out, trying to pull it up, but the man was already in front of him.

"Too slow...way too slow," The man shook his head, pulling back the sleeve of his coat.

The boy watched in horror as swarms of red mosquitoes came of his sleeves and surrounded the boy.

"Feeding time!" The man cackled.

The boy closed his eyes as the mosquitoes flew in to eat him alive...but he heard a shout of pain and opened his eyes. He saw a sword sticking out of the man's chest. Behind him was Gwen who pulled her sword out of his chest.

"Disgusting. Hunting kids like that and then killing them like that?" Gwen spoke, not hiding the anger and disgust she felt.

The man looked at her with a hate filled glare. "Avatar..."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say when they..." Gwen watched as the man's wound healed. "That usually doesn't happen."

The man lunged at her but she slammed the hilt of her sword into his face and knocked him down.

The man held out a hand. "_Swarm...Blood..._"

Suddenly a red mist formed in his palm...and shot out at Gwen as fast as a bullet. She brought her sword up, but the mist bypassed it-something that a usual demon attack could not do. It surrounded her, and she felt tiny stinging pains...

It wasn't mist; it was a swarm of tiny flies! They all bit and stung at her as she swatted them away.

"What kind of Method is this?!"

"It's...oh god Gwen, I know what this is. Some of us call this category the Negative Contract."

"_Negative_ Contract?" Gwen used a quick method to conjure gusts of wind that scattered the swarm of demonic flies.

"The Negative Contract was once used for the creation of what you could call Avatars...but in greater numbers," Andromeda growled. "It corrupted them; they had no spirit attachment, just the ability to use Methods. No spirit would give their powers away to humans willingly...except a Demon."

"I'm fighting a demon right now?" Gwen asked, gulping.

"No, we call it a Familiar, a human given the powers of a demon through a price." Andromeda replied. "They are bound for eternity to serve that demon and do what it says, commonly taking life energy for the demon."

The man grew claws and launched at her but Gwen was too quick and cut off its arm.

"This one's a little weaker than I thought." Gwen watched as the man screamed in pain.

"It's a newborn. A Familiar that hasn't had enough time to grow. Gwen, you must kill it now." Andromeda explained.

"No problem." Gwen smirked as the Familiar lunged at her.

She swung her sword and the Familiar screamed as the sword cut him in half. That was when his body started to burn and there was nothing left of it a second later.

"When a Familiar dies there is nothing left, its life energy is taken by the Demon he took a contract with." Andromeda said.

"Good riddance." Gwen said as her sword vanished and she turned to the paralyzed boy.

She smiled warmly at him as she slowly walked over to him. "It's all right; I'm not going to hurt you."

She helped him get his leg out of the ice picked him carefully.

"Wh-Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Someone who's taking you home." Gwen replied as she drew a symbol in front of the boy.

He fell asleep as his memories of that Familiar vanished from his mind. She then put a finger on the boy's forehead.

"_Show me the path._" Her mind flashed with images of the boy's home allowing her to find out where he lived.

She took off and found his house. She snuck into his bedroom and softly put him in his bed, pulling the covers over him. She then drew a circle and vanished into a portal.

Xxx

"Is it just me or are you and Carlos getting lazy?" Gwen asked as she walked into Kurt's shop.

"Where'd that come from?" Kurt asked, standing behind the register's table.

"You said there was a rogue spirit running around Eurasia, not a Familiar." Gwen tossed her coat onto the couch. "When are you wrong about something like that?"

"Familiars are unpredictable, Gwen. They have the same number of Methods an Avatar has, it's impossible to distinguish them from a rogue spirit all the time." Kurt replied.

"That and there hasn't been a Familiar in Eurasia for over a century," Carlos added, carrying a large box. "Ok, where do I set this?"

"Just drop it-"

THUD!

"OW! CARLOS!"

"What? You said drop it!"

"Not literally!..." Kurt sighed. "You are so ignorant sometimes that it's hard not to kill you."

"Right back at you buddy," Carlos nodded before pulling something out of his jacket. "Oh and Gwen I went through your mail box and this showed up for you."

"You go through my mail?!" Gwen demanded.

"Yeah, to make sure nobody sends you a constructed method in a post card designed to eat your face off," Carlos shrugged and opened it. "That happens a lot sometimes."

"Ever happen to you?" Gwen asked as she tried to snatch the envelope.

"...some times," Carlos said, holding it out of her reach and taking out a sheet of paper. He unfolded it as Gwen turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, has he had his face eaten before?"

"That's not the question to ask Gwen," Kurt said as he cleaned up Carlos' mess. "You should be asking if that's his _real face._"

"..." Gwen looked at Carlos, who waved innocently and began to read out loud...more like mumble it out loud.

After he was done he tossed it aside. "Congratulations Gwen...you've got a court summons!"

"What?!" She snatched the paper up. "I have to testify?! Against who?!"

"Looks like the delinquent's girlfriend and Cat Breath are trying to sue the producers for that mansion fiasco." Carlos snickered. "Oh man they have no proof that the producers were even in on it! They'll be thrown out and humiliated!"

"So what do they need me for?"

Kurt shrugged. "Well technically you are the only one with answers. You dragged them out, told them they were whacked out of their minds and that it was one big joke."

"...I should have just made portals back to their homes," Gwen groaned. "Court with Heather and Courtney equals big head ache for me!"

"And plenty of funny things for me to record," Carlos snickered. "I'll get the camera."

"Kurt, I think Carlos will be getting a new face soon." Gwen glared at him.

"Be sure to let his girl friend know about it." Kurt pulled out a book and read it, not looking at the two. "She'll have to change all the photos and wipe her parents' memory of his last face to cover up for it."

"You wouldn't do that to me...would you?" Carlos asked, looking at Gwen. "I drove you home for free!"

"And almost gave me 7 heart attacks."

"I said I was sorry!"

"No you didn't! You just said 'my bad!'"

"Oh...well I'm sorry! I can't be that bad."

"Carlos...I don't think you'll only need a 'new face'."

Gwen pulled out her sword and pointed it...between his legs.

"Eek!" Carlos ran out of the store.

Xxx

Gwen was dressed in a dark shirt under a buttoned up vest with dark pants and black shoes. These were the closest clothes that she had that could be considered appropriate for court. She walked up the stairs and towards the entrance. She still wore the Star Necklace that acted as her connection to Andromeda.

"There you are!"

Gwen sighed as Heather and Courtney walked towards her. Courtney was dressed in grey buttoned up blouse with a matching knee length skirt and high heels while Heather wore a similar outfit-though much more expensive and of a darker shade.

"Today's the day Gwen; we're going to put Chris away for the rest of his life!" Courtney said eagerly. "And you were sober when it all happened, this'll be no problem!"

"Wow, you must be in a good mood considering you asking the girl who's apparently been trying to steal your boyfriend." Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"It was your idea to sue them!" Heather pointed out. "I am making an effort to be nice here."

"I was being sarcastic when I said that!" Gwen replied. "And even if I was being genuine I didn't think you'd need me for this."

"Like I said, Gwen, you're the only one who knows what happened." Courtney replied and pointed at Gwen. "Do this right I might be nice enough to forget the whole thing with Duncan."

"And I might decide to actually stop pointing out how much an annoying weird goth girl you are."Heather said.

"Now come on! We have a case to win!" Courtney pulled Gwen into the building.

"Oh boy." Gwen groaned.

She could feel a sense of sympathy from Andromeda through the link they shared. She calmed down and simply followed them into the court. Chris sat next to his lawyer while Courtney and Heather sat down with their lawyers. Gwen noticed that the other contestants from Total Drama including her friends were in the audience. She also noticed that some of them had their parents with them.

The judge banged his gavel down. "Court is now in session!"

Courtney's lawyer stood up. "We are all gathered here today because a great injustice. Ever since my client first signed onto Total Drama she and her fellow contestants have been subjected to cruel and unusual torment as they competed and recently even though the show is over Chris Mclean decided to continue his torture. A note sent to each contestant led them to a mansion where they were led on a wild goose chase and ended up intoxicated and partaking in humiliating acts for the amusement of Mr Mclean and his colleagues."

Chris's lawyer stood up. "As usual Courtney and Heather are angry for their failure to win despite the efforts they put into winning such as deceiving, lying, and cheating their way through the competition. There was no secret contest to win a million dollars in a mansion and as usual they are looking for a scapegoat."

"Call your first witness." The judge said.

"The defence calls Gwen Rivers to the stand."

Gwen took a deep breath as she stood up and walked to the witness stand. Once she sat down Courtney's lawyer stood up and walked over to her, stopping in front of the witness stand.

"Gwen, like all other contestants you received a note about a contest about finding money in a hidden mansion, correct?" Courtney's lawyer asked.

"Yes." Gwen nodded.

"And like the others you decided to participate in it?"

"Yes." Gwen nodded again.

"Well, can you please tell us what happened during the night in question?"

"I followed the directions to the mansion that was written on the card. When I got there I didn't really see anyone at first but when I started exploring the rooms I found the others. They were... not normal."

"So, they had already been intoxicated when you arrived?" Courtney's lawyer asked.

"It looked like that."

"What were they doing?"

"I'm not sure I know exactly what they were all doing. Izzy was shouting something about a demon baby in a nursery room, Lindsay was playing hide and seek in a closet room with 'ghosties', and it just goes on." Gwen shrugged.

"Where did you find my client?" Courtney's lawyer gestured to Courtney.

"In a bathroom, scrubbing the air in the bath tub while saying 'I'm trying'. Sounded a lot like she thought someone was in the bath and she trying to scrub them." Gwen noticed that Courtney threw a sharp glare at Chris even though it wasn't his fault.

"So she was intoxicated as well?"

"It really looked like that. She was happy to see me and we're not exactly friends." Gwen pointed it out. "I convinced her to go down and wait at the entrance with a few of the other people while I looked around for the others. By the time I found everyone they fell asleep, leaving me to drag them out of the mansion and back to the cabin where the whole thing started which wasn't easy with a few of them."

"How did you come to believe that they had become intoxicated?"

"When I came into the kitchen there was a pile of Pepsi cans spilled all over the floor. DJ was in there cooking all sorts of food saying that the stuff made him feel...happy." Gwen threw an apologetic look at DJ and Geoff. "He said everyone waited around and heard Geoff mention that the house was a nice place to have a party and I guess that's where things went south."

"And when did you come along?"

"Three hours after everyone else did."

"Why were you late?"

"I have a part time job at a game store. I didn't get home until around dinner and left after I ate. I didn't trust Chris to have anything that was edible."

"Guilty on that one dudes," Chris nodded.

"SHH!" Chris' lawyer-used to working for idiots hushed his client.

"No more questions your honour." Courtney's lawyer sat down.

"Your turn, councillor." The judge looked to Heather's lawyer.

"No questions."

"Very well."

Chris's lawyer stood up and walked over to the witness stand.

"You pretty sure it was my client that did this. How can you be so sure?"

"Well for one, he does things like that, a lot. He makes empty promises and he sits back and watches as we get humiliated while he laughs." Gwen replied.

"But there were no cameras and no one at the mansion so how can you be so sure?"

Gwen saw this coming, he was trying to put holes in her story and unfortunately he might actually do it. But still, Gwen had to play the part.

"The card with his logo on it for one. Everything he owns has his face on it." Gwen replied.

"A card that could have been fabricated." The lawyer pointed out. "Did you even see anyone else in the mansion who might confirm your story?"

"...No. I looked all over the place but there were no cameras, no money, and the only person I met was that bus driver."Gwen said reluctantly.

"In other words your accusation of my client is prejudice." The lawyer said.

Gwen glared at him.

"And who was the bus driver?"

"I didn't ask for his name. He helped me drag the others out of the house and into the cabin so they could rest and wake up. I asked the bus driver about the contest but he shrugged and said he was just doing what he was paid to do." Gwen shrugged. "I waited for them to wake up and then we were taken home."

"So aside from you who claims to know what happened you admit that you never saw any proof that it was my client who was responsible for this." The lawyer asked. "The bus driver could have set the whole thing up or was just come lunatic paid to take you all home."

'You're not far off with the lunatic part.' Gwen thought.

Xxx

"ACHOO!" Carlos sneezed. "Aw man! Whoever talked about me is going to die for making me sneeze on my Klondike bar!"

"Sucks to be you," Kurt drawled, sprawled across his couch reading his book.

"Aw shut up I bet the same will happen to you soon too,"

"Yeah, that'll happen," Kurt scoffed.

Xxx

'And Kurt's not far behind him.'

Xxx

"ACHOO! My book!" Kurt whined.

"Karma, jerk," Carlos snickered...before Kurt tackled him, and they began to wrestle among the trash heaped in the shop. "GAH! Cheap shot! Punk move!"

Xxx

"Your honour it's obvious they don't have any proof other than the word on this one witness who admits that she never saw anything that can proof my client or the producers were responsible for what happened." Chris's lawyer sat down next to Chris.

"Well then, we will take a ten minute recess and allow the jury to decide." The judge banged his gavel.

Xxx

Gwen was relieved to be out of that courtroom when the judge declared a recess. She walked straight out of the courtroom and sat on a nearby bench.

"Well that was a bust!" Heather complained as she and Courtney walked over to her. "The one time we really need you and you screw up!"

A hand reached out and smacked Heather on the back of the head earning a yelp from her.

"Don't you talk bad young lady!" They looked and saw DJ's mother standing behind them with DJ wearing black pants, a shirt and tie. "This girl saved you all along with my little boy so show some appreciation!"

Heather and Courtney wisely backed off which made Gwen smile gratefully. "Thank you."

"And thank you for helping my boy. I was so worried when he went off into that dark forest." DJ's mother smiled at her. "Even if that host is not sued it doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that my boy is safe and sorry for these two," She glared at Heather and Courtney."For putting you through all this."

Gwen nodded as she and DJ walked off.

"You okay, Gwen?" Gwen looked and saw Bridgette in a light blue blouse and skirt.

"Yeah, considering Chris's lawyer called me a liar." Gwen shrugged. "Nothing new."

"There's no way you are lying about something like that." Bridgette replied while Geoff who was wearing a suit like DJ put an arm around her. "I may not remember but I know something crazy went on in that house and you got us out in one piece."

'You have no idea.'

"So...what was I doing?" Geoff asked. "You know when I was...partying?"

"You sure you want to know?" Gwen had a small smile.

"How weird could it have been?" Geoff shrugged.

"You were trying to play the piano and you sucked." Gwen smirked.

"...Oh." Geoff rubbed the back of his head. "I must have been really out of my mind."

"What was I doing?" Bridgette asked.

"Gardening."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Bridgette commented.

"Right next to a graveyard."

"...Oh." Bridgette paled a bit at the thought of being a gardener near graveyard.

"Looks like the recess is over." Gwen said as people started to fill the court again.

Xxx

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

A woman stood up from the jury's bench. "We have your honor. We find the defendant not guilty."

"YES!" Chris stood up and pumped his fists. "In your face!" He pointed at Courtney and Heather.

"Order in the court!" The judge snapped. "Case dismissed. I thank the jury for their time."

Courtney and Heather glared as Chris danced his way out of the courtroom while the others simply watched from the audience. Gwen stood up and walked out of the courtroom before Courtney or Heather decided to complain about losing again.

Xxx

"Well that was about the worst day of my life in court." Gwen sighed as she walked into Kurt's shop an hour later after court.

She had changed into her hunting clothes as she prepared for her shift on spirit watching.

"Sorry, Gwen, you're not going out tonight." Kurt got up from his desk.

"What do you mean? This is my shift; I always go out at this time." Gwen replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say you got something else." Kurt held up a piece of paper.

"Another one?! Don't tell me Courtney and Heather are trying another crack in court!" Gwen snatched the paper.

"It's not a summons for that one. You've been invited to Celebrity Manhunt mostly because of how Heather's harassing you over the Internet." Kurt replied as Gwen looked over the paper.

"Yeah, right. Another chance to show up on TV with a million fans to ask annoying questions." Gwen tossed the paper into the garbage.

"You're not going?" Carlos asked.

"Nope, I'm not giving them the chance to see another fight between me and Heather." Gwen shrugged. "I don't care what the contract says, they say I should bury the hatchet with Heather but as long as Cat Breath keeps trying to make life for me miserable for whatever reason she had to hate me I am not interested."

"Good for you, getting into a fight with her on Live TV is not something good for an Avatar. It'd call your status as the Avatar of Andromeda into question." Carlos said. "I hate to see you brought up in front of everyone just because you couldn't keep your cool."

"We have a precedent for pretty much anything ranging from possession to Armageddon, and most recently to Carlos there," Kurt nodded to the third avatar.

"I said I was sorry!" Carlos whined.

"No you didn't!" Kurt snapped. "You just said 'my bad!'"

"...oh right," Carlos nodded. "Man I still don't know how I got out of that one."

"You had me to defend you, remember?"

"And I am eternally thankful," Carlos nodded before he turned and knocked over a shelf. The contents were scattered across the floor. Kurt sighed.

"Are you going to clean that up?"

"Huh? Uh...me sorry, me no work here...or speak English!" Carlos replied before he ran out.

Kurt growled. "CARLOS!" But the avatar was long gone. "...next time he buys here I'm charging triple...aw hell that won't matter to him, the guy pulls money out of his ass for all I know."

"I am sure you'll find some way to deal with him." Gwen said as she headed for the door.

"Hold on a second!" Kurt called out. "You've got something else!"

"What now?" Gwen sighed.

"An invitation but this is an Avatar Invitation." Kurt held out a letter.

"An Avatar invitation?" Gwen walked back to the counter with a confused look.

"Yes, you see Gwen most Avatars are scattered across the world hunting rogue Spirits, Familiar, and Demons who have breached the barriers between our worlds and acted against the laws. While Avatars usually travel alone it was decided that in case more than one Avatar was needed for a situation they could call in backup and a tradition was set up, once a year Spirit Avatars would come all the way across the world to gather and socialize in a Sanctuary set up." Kurt explained.

"Wow. I didn't know we did that." Gwen looked over the letter.

"Gwen, it's important to socialize or at least meet with other Avatars, because you never know who you might run into. You may have done well but it's not uncommon for Rogue Spirits to gather together and form their own groups to stand against the Avatars. Here's one example." Kurt held up a globe. "Back in the days of the old British Empire, there was a rogue organization of spirits in the days when pirates roamed the oceans. The Nine Great Sharks, nine powerful spirits with humans and spirits under their command that each ruled a sea of their own...okay some were just really big inland lakes but you get what I mean. Of course many rogue spirits, people, and pirates were wiped out in that day by a famous avatar...and I'll give you a hint of who he was: a historical figure who sailed all of those seas...and to save time I'll just come out and say it: Davy Jones!"

"...I thought you would have said Black Beard," Gwen shrugged.

"Nah, the guy was an ass." Kurt replied. "Don't get me started on Sir Francis Drake either. Now moving on...Davy Jones roamed under the title of a pirate in order to travel all over the world, destroying rogue spirits and demons with the help of his crew and spirit: Calypso."

"...did the guy who wrote the script for Pirates of the Caribbean base the movie off this guy?"

"...somewhat." Kurt nodded. "But the information was partially misguided. Calypso is a spirit who favors the oceans, water...all that jazz. She preferred to take on Avatars who would stick close to the seas; hence a man like Davy Jones became the perfect choice! And man, a lot of us are glad since some really nasty spirits like to hide in the ocean...and some of them would create bodies for themselves. The Kraken for one...the Loch Ness monster-"

"That's real?"

"Whoa man I shouldn't have told you that! Er...never mind that. But anyways...Jones had to do a lot of the hard work since humanity relied on the ocean for travel and resources so much, more so than now since we now have that handy invention called the air plane." Kurt explained. "The problem is that since he was officially a pirate, Jones was hunted by pretty much every power on the seas. And while Avatars usually have deep pockets and lots of contacts, you couldn't persuade every major empire out there to step down. This made looking for the Nine Sharks really hard when you have British frigates chasing you around all the time."

"I guess so." Gwen nodded. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad to attend. It might be interesting."

"I got a Hexagon Circle drawn out in the back just for you." Kurt pointed to back.

"What about you and Carlos?" Gwen started walking to the back.

"Nah, parties aren't my thing and everyone would have their weapons out when Carlos showed up. The guy seriously can't handle a joke." Kurt shook his head


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Gwen opened her eyes and found herself standing in front of a monastery that stood on a cliff overlooking a lake surrounded by a forest. It was a beautiful place and she would have loved to draw it in her sketchbook.

"Excuse me?" Gwen turned around to see someone was standing behind her.

It was a girl who looked to be a few years younger than her with pale skin, light blond hair that reached down to her waist, grayish blue eyes. She was shorter than Gwen, her full height only reached up to Gwen's chin and she didn't appear to wear any makeup. She wore a green sweater over a light blue dress shirt, a black skirt over purple tights and her feet were covered by small black shoes.

"Would you happen to be Gwen Rivers Avatar of Andromeda, Heaven's Star?" The girl asked politely.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm Gwen and I'm Andromeda's Avatar."

The girl bowed slightly. "I am Dawn, Avatar of Luna, The Heavenly Light."

"Nice to meet you, I guess," Gwen admitted. "Sorry, I'm not a big fan of social gatherings.

"I understand Gwen; it can be a little intimidating." Dawn nodded. "But the gathering will not happen for half an hour from now. They are still gathering any available top ranking avatars to come here."

"Great, I came out here early." Gwen sighed as she walked down the steps. "As long as I am here I might as well take a look around."

"Yes, it is a very nice place. I recommended this place for the social gathering." Dawn walked with Gwen.

"You chose this place?" Gwen asked, looking at Dawn with a curious look.

"I come to places like this to meditate and try and communicate with Mother Earth." Dawn smiled. "It is so peaceful and quiet; it can make you feel like you are in heaven."

"I admit it is nice place to come to relax." Gwen smiled as she looked around. "You come to this place often?"

"I travel to all sorts of temples and monasteries to explore and see what wildlife they have." Dawn held up a hand and bird landed on her index finger.

Gwen's Star Necklace glowed as Andromeda's specter form manifested itself and floated next to Gwen's head. "You certainly have the qualities to attract a spirit like Luna."

"Andromeda." Dawn bowed. "I have heard many stories of you as one of the most powerful spirits in the realms and Luna has told me much about you."

"Did she now?" Andromeda asked as Dawn pulled up her right sleeve to reveal a bracelet that was made entirely of silver and seemed to radiate a pale light of sorts almost like...

"Moon light?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Oh right...Luna, now I get it."

"I know, it contradicts my name but..." Dawn shrugged. "I believe the simplest explanation I can offer you is that opposites attract."

"Oddly enough that makes sense," Gwen said, thinking back to how Kurt and Carlos could stand to be within ten feet of one another without killing themselves.

A mist that gave off the same light came out of Dawn's bracelet and coiled around Dawn like Andromeda did Gwen. "With us, nothing requires sense, but only acceptance. That was the foundation of the Avatars, Gwen Rivers."

"Luna, it has been centuries," Andromeda said pleasantly.

"Far too long, Andromeda," Luna replied.

"You two know each other?" Gwen asked.

"Luna and I met a long time ago, both of us wishing to keep this world safe from spirits that worked against our laws. Luna is a nature type spirit so she a pacifist, more so than anyone I have ever met, usually attempting a non violent solution and generally relies on methods that subdue instead of killing." Andromeda replied. "As a nature type spirit Luna is capable of communicating with animals, reading the souls of any human, and can sense the future through the emotions of anyone she reads much like a seer. I am curious though Luna, how did you come to have an avatar?"

"I found someone who had the same interests I did." Luna replied making Dawn smiled. "This girl had an unnatural high spiritual connection to nature, even for a nature type spirit like myself. She was able to see my specter form even though no human should be able to see us in this form unless they are an avatar. We communicated for a while and she wished to become my avatar for having a strong connection with nature. It took some time but I gave her my blessings and offered the contract."

"Sounds like you don't often bond with an avatar." Gwen commented.

"She doesn't, avatars are meant to protect the realms and it means we have to fight the rogue spirits and demons who go against the laws. An avatar who takes the contract with a spirit like Luna is more of a healer than a fighter." Andromeda explained. "From what I remember Luna is one of the spirits who have bonded with a human less times than even I have."

"It's probably hard to find a pacifist and a naturalist all rolled into one these days," Gwen muttered. "Especially one who already has a high sensitivity to spirits."

"True, but those are how I choose an avatar at all," Luna replied with what looked like a shrug of her smoke like shoulders. "Just like how Andromeda has often chosen avatars based off of courage, awareness and their will to fight." She added in a sweet tone. "And I always find myself liking her choices."

"Thanks, considering how much training I put in to use her power I guess that not many other people meet her standards." Gwen smiled.

"So you already know how to call on her power too?"

"When she lets me," Gwen nodded. "Ten percent of her power I can handle and I've been training to handle more of it."

"This is good." Dawn smiled. "This why we're here, at least to be able establish a positive relation with other Avatars."

"Sounds like group therapy." Gwen commented.

"It is, in a way." Dawn nodded. "I heard you don't socialize well but if you can give it to try than it'll make things easier for me if we end up working together in the future."

"I guess I got no choice." Gwen sighed. "What exactly should you know?"

"Let's find a spot to talk first." Dawn said as they continued walking.

She led Gwen down the stairs until they stopped on a balcony overlooking the large lake with a tree in the center.

"This is my favourite spot in the whole place." Dawn smiled as she put a hand on the tree. "So calm and beautiful."

"It is something to look at." Gwen admitted.

"I know. Come and sit here with me." Dawn gestured to a spot under the tree that gave plenty of shade from the sun.

She sat down with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees. Gwen sat down next to her and crossed her legs, watching as Dawn closed her eyes.

"Your aura is midnight blue which is also your favourite color." Dawn said serenely. "It matches your personality, keeping yourself mysterious around everyone you know, except maybe your family to keep them from knowing what you are and because you are cautious about you let into your life."

"My aura?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Each soul, human or spirit has an aura that shows what kind of person they are. I can see the auras in each person." Dawn opened her eyes. "Your aura is midnight blue and I can see a streak of silver that is the sign of your connection with Andromeda."

"So, you can tell what kind of a person is just by seeing what kind of color their...aura has?" Gwen asked, trying to understand it.

"I know it's hard to understand, many people are put off when I do things like that, including my parents." Dawn nodded.

"Just how exactly does a human become sensitive to spirits?" Gwen asked.

"It's actually not hard to believe, Aboriginals along with many other tribes centuries ago had high spiritual sense due to the fact that their homes were close to rifts between our dimension and the spirit world. Eventually they became able to see and hear spirits because of their close proximity, hearing spirits as they came into our world." Dawn explained. "This heightened their senses to levels that some would say they..."

"Used magic." Gwen finished. "I'm little familiar with spirits interacting with humans like that, just not developing the kind of sense you are describing. Where exactly do you live?"

"Ottawa, close to a sanctuary were nature type spirits gather. I saw them all the time as a child, hearing them whisper." Dawn sighed. "Of course my parents were afraid I might have been hallucinating."

"I can see that happening." Gwen nodded.

"I heard you are often in contact with another avatar."

"Oh, Kurt, the Arcane Technician, Avatar of Merlin."

"Really? _The_ Merlin?" Dawn asked, looking very surprised. "I thought it was just a rumour that he was now a spirit."

"Nope, he and Kurt started supplying me with hunting gear after Kurt retired from active hunting. Something about a personal life." Gwen shrugged. "And there was the other, Carlos the Inferno Hunter, Avatar of Warhawk."

"The Flaming King of the Inferno!" Luna exclaimed.

"Very same and I fought him while he was pursuing the Dealer." Gwen nodded. "Have you two met?"

"Unfortunately," Luna replied. "And Carlos is a perfect match for an equally violent being like Warhawk, even if he has his heart set in the right direction."

"We met a year ago during one of Carlos'...'rogue hunting trips'," Dawn explained. "He was tracking down a demon that acted as an informant in return for safety from execution. We tried to persuade him to turn his eyes away from the demon, but he could not be swayed. He burnt the poor soul alive."

"Yeah...sounds like Carlos," Despite seeing the man on one of his hunts, it was hard for Gwen to remember him being anything but the goof he acted like now. "He isn't going to be here, is he?"

"No...Despite being one of reputation among avatars he prefers not to socialize." Dawn shook her head. "And I am not ashamed to admit that I am glad for that fact."

"I don't blame you," Gwen nodded. "Carlos has been training me along with Kurt and I got to say his methods are a little extreme."

"That's an understatement." Luna commented.

"But necessary." Andromeda replied. "I told you before Gwen that all this training was to make sure that what happened to you would not happen again or suffering the same fate as Sarah."

"I get it," Gwen sighed. "I know you don't want me to end up like Sarah, especially getting killed by a paranoid bastard and I'm grateful for all that help, you can trust me when I say this Andromeda, it won't happen."

"It's good to see you are doing a good job keeping your partner safe, Andromeda." Luna praised. "As expected from the Star of Heaven."

"Thank you, Luna. This one though is more headstrong than the ones I am used to." Andromeda said, chuckling as Gwen's eye twitched.

"Very funny." Gwen shook her head. "So then, Luna, I was wondering how you and Andromeda gained these titles. It can't just be because of your powers, I know Andromeda is a naturally born spirit but she likes be mysterious to drive me nuts."

"Oh, Andromeda, must you play games with her?" Luna smiled.

"It's one of my perks, but if you really want to know Gwen is that like most other spirits that were born from emotions and thoughts I was born the same way." Andromeda explained. "You know how sometimes people make a wish to stars or comets believing that they grant wishes?"

"You're kidding me!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I kid you not, Gwen. People believed that stars were alive and from their beliefs and emotions I was born. Of course I can't just grant wishes like a genie despite how powerful I am. Most people these days don't make a whole lot of wishes to stars anymore but there are times when children or people who just do it out of some form of hope make wishes on a shooting star." Andromeda explained. "The problem is that I cannot simply grant a person's wish on a whim, there is a special Method involved and even then it's something I prefer not to use unless absolutely necessary."

"Hey, that reminds me of some theory...it was where if enough people think about something happening, then it will come true." Gwen said.

"That was perhaps the closest science has gotten to me as of yet," Andromeda admitted. "But in order for me to grant any significant wishes, I would need many people to make the wish at once. And there would be a toll required."

"Toll?"

"It's like the Ceremony of Summoning. I need a Spirit Avatar to gather the wishes within them," Andromeda explained. "Being a spirit born from the belief that stars can grant wishes each wish bears an unbelievable amount of energy that can increase my powers to levels only a handful of spirits can attain, and the only way that it can be of use is to be focused through the Avatar...and it is not likely that they would survive the process. That's why it's been done less than a handful of times and when there was absolutely no choice...one example would be back when Merlin was still alive actually. Do you recall the Island of Avalon?"

"Yeah...I've heard of that in Arthurian Legend."

"Merlin had persuaded an entire kingdom to pray for one wish: to hide Avalon from the world." Andromeda said. "It was my very first Avatar who did this. There were many Kings and Emperors looking to acquire Avalon for themselves...others sought to destroy it. Merlin sought me out to perform the Omni-Ceremony...the Ceremony of All, meaning those involved in the wish. It requires all present to make the wish, hence the name."

"You literally hid Avalon?" Gwen asked.

"Not exactly. The wish was for Avalon to be hidden from the entire world and Merlin came before the person who was my very first avatar at the time. I was reluctant at first but as war threatened to break out I realized there was almost no choice left. So we preformed the Omni-Ceremony, my Avatar gathered the energy sent out by the prayers and wishes of the kingdom. As a spirit born from people wishing upon a star my powers grow stronger when I hear their thoughts wishing and praying." Andromeda said. "My Avatar gathered these wishes which increased my power to levels that only a few spirits can reach."

"It is true. Spirits gain strength from the same certain thoughts and emotions that created them and with large amounts of people projecting these emotions the spirit becomes much stronger. Andromeda would ascend to levels beyond even the oldest of spirits." Luna agreed.

"To hide Avalon from the world I used this power to create a pocket dimension that to this day keeps Avalon separated from this world." Andromeda finished. "Regrettably my Avatar was unable to survive the Ceremony.

"...wow, no wonder you're so powerful. A wish granting spirit born from wishes..." Gwen pondered the idea. "That's amazing. Wait...if you were born from wishes...does that mean other Spirits are born in similar ways?"

"Correct, and one example would be Warhawk." Andromeda admitted. "He was born from many millennia of bloodshed between empires and tribes...that has left him among one of the older spirits. But it has done little to let him mature since his birth except for acquiring battle cries and opponents."

Before they could continue a blast of light came out of the temple.

"We should move. That light signals anyone early that the others will be gathering in the temple." Dawn smiled, enjoying the time of interacting with Andromeda and Gwen.

Xxx

Gwen and Dawn entered the temple and stood in a large chamber with a large window allowing sunlight to shine down in the center. They stepped into the center of the light and five hexagon symbols appeared around the circle. In a flash of light five figures appeared and stood up as the symbols vanished.

The first to appear was a young man perhaps a few years older than Gwen. He had brown hair and a bit of stubble, and wore a black baseball cap over his bird's nest of a hair style. He wore what looked like...a janitor's uniform, and even held a mop in one hand. In the other he held a coffee cup.

"Okay let's make it quick, I gotta get back for another Blood Mop Session," He sighed.

"Welcome, Jimmy," Dawn said.

"Whatever." He looked at Gwen. "Soooo you're new girl?"

"Guess so, sorry if you didn't-"

"I ain't complaining now, babe." He shrugged. "Name's Jimmy, no surnames here, and I'm the Avatar of Dionysus, Spreader of Drunken Madness...or so he likes to call himself. I call him Spreader of Booze and Grapes."

"You mean-"

"He takes the whole Greek God thing pretty seriously," He nodded. "Bit of a pain in the ass sometimes, but the dude knows some kick ass alcoholic drink mixes."

The second avatar to appear was an older man perhaps in his mid 30s. His skin was tanned and his hair was short except for a single line that stuck up at the center. He was well built, wearing a pair of cargo pants and a muscle shirt. He crossed his arms, showing off tattoos of flames. "Hola. The name's Alonso, Alonso Carter. Avatar of Chimera, the Endless Faces."

He offered Gwen a hand, and she took it. Though he looked like he could crush her hand in his grip he was surprisingly easy with the hand shake. "Heard some good things about you, nice to finally meet you."

"Did you hear about me from Total Drama or the job?"

"The job," Alonso replied.

"Figures." Gwen shook her head.

The third avatar was a woman wearing a black coat over a white blouse, and a purple skirt. Her hair was dark and pulled back in a loose pony tail that hung low. She wore a pair of spectacles of green eyes, and was pocketing a cell phone. This woman had to be a lawyer.

"Alessa Morgan," She said. "Avatar of Nike, Scales of Justice and Victory."

Yep, definitely a lawyer.

The fourth avatar was the oldest one in the room. He had to be in his late forties or early fifties, and was bald. He had a bit of a beer belly, but that did little to distract from his muscular arms. He had a thin beard beginning to form on his lower face, and was wearing sun glasses, a grey t shirt and jeans. He let out a belch and looked around. "Oh, we're doing this now? Give me a heads up next time, I was about to win it big on a game."

He sighed. "Well better now than later anyways...name's Bobby, Bobby Collins, Avatar of Hawke, Immortal Sharp Shooter."

"Sharp Shooter?"

He snapped one hand up faster than she could have believed, and a watch on his wrist glowed. It turned into a revolver, then into a semi-automatic, then a submachine gun...then a large shotgun. He fired a dozen times and Gwen yelped...only to see that he had targeted around her and left a perfect outline of her in the wall behind her.

"Sharp Shooter," He nodded. "Comes in handy when your primary weapons are any projectile weapon made in history and your spirit happens to be the spirit of one famous gunman."

"...eep," Gwen managed to say as he dismissed the gun.

The final avatar was a girl who was the shortest person in the room, an inch or so shorter than even Dawn. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into pig tails and wore jean shorts and a red t shirt. She waved one hand. "Hi. I'm Elliot Matthews, call me Ellie. I'm the Avatar of Sir Lancelot."

"...literally?"

"No joke!" She nodded. "Or as others call him: Right Hand of the Light."

"I guess it's my turn. My name is..." Gwen started but she was interrupted by Alessa.

"Gwen Rivers, Avatar of Andromeda, Heaven's Star." Alessa nodded. "Welcome."

"And you all know me, Dawn Adams, Avatar of Luna, the Heavenly Light."

"Well, some of the most known Avatars in North America have arrived." Jimmy looked around. "I thought a lot less people would show up."

"Less?" Gwen asked.

"Some Avatars decide to skip out on these gatherings for various reasons. Some saying they are busy in their daily lives or Avatar missions, some Avatars just don't socialize." Alonso explained. "I usually come to see if any of the new Avatars are shouldering their missions well, especially the ones handed out by Marcus."

"You know him?" Gwen asked, taking a seat along with everyone else.

"Indeed, he and I have been together in a few missions and he specializes in gathering information from human and spirit informants." Alonso nodded.

"Me, I'm just here because Dawn says it's good to meet new people." Jimmy said.

"We go to the same school and Jimmy works as a janitor for getting the previous one injured." Dawn explained.

"I said I was sorry." Jimmy shrugged. "I just can't believe he got his hands on that bottle."

"...is he always this..." Gwen wanted to say 'weird' but then again that would be the pot calling the kettle black.

"Casually surreal?" Dawn suggested.

"That might cover some of what I meant."

"Well what are we waitin' for?" Bobby asked. "Jimmy, you always make the drinks...which we all voted against this year so we need a new bar keep."

"I said I was _sorry!_" Jimmy insisted with an exasperated groan. "I can't help it if Kurt and Carlos couldn't hold their damn liquor!"

"...you know Kurt and Carlos?"

"Why, do you?"

"Kurt supplies me with my gear...and Carlos is one of my trainers."

Jimmy blinked. "Oh...sucks to be you then. Had that guy trainin' me once...the only good thing he taught me was how to make one mean molotov."

Gwen could imagine an entire building exploding when he mentioned this...

"...I said I was SORRY!" Jimmy repeated when all of the Avatars present besides Gwen and Dawn sent glares his way.

"Don't mind him," Alessa sighed. "Jimmy has an infamous reputation...second to Carlos after the only time he ever attended with Kurt."

"Kurt did mention something about that visit," Gwen admitted.

"I'd rather not go into details about it, but I'll just say that it is why two thirds of those who usually attend were too afraid to come this year." Alessa said. "But if we're done with the shenanigans, shall we begin?"

"Amen to that!" Alonso grinned.

"Just how do we start?" Gwen asked.

"Well, we usually explain why we became Avatars in the first place to get a better understanding of them." Dawn pointed out. "And I'm curious as to how you became Andromeda's Avatar."

"I must admit I am curious as well. Andromeda is well known spirit and I heard she hadn't taken an Avatar since the 17th century." Alessa nodded. "How did she choose you?"

"Well...she didn't choose me as much as I chose her." Gwen rubbed the back of her head.

"Hm?" Dawn raised an eyebrow. "How is it that a human could choose a spirit, especially one like Andromeda?"

"You don't know?" Gwen now looked confused. "I thought Kurt or Carlos would tell you how I became Andromeda's avatar. It was kind of important for them to know why she would have an avatar now when she didn't have one since the 17th century."

"I heard of Sarah's incident but I was told to ask you how it happened." Dawn shrugged.

"It was an accident," Gwen sighed. "I got caught up in an attack and the Star Necklace happened to be on one of the victims."

"But why would the Star Necklace be worn by a human who was not an avatar?" Elliot tilted her head.

"I'm afraid I neglected to remove it from this dimension after Sarah was killed." Andromeda spoke up, her voice now sounding a little sad. "After her death her family moved into Canada and the necklace was sold, believing it to be bad luck. I was mourning Sarah's death and refused to look for a new avatar because of the trauma I had put her and her family through. However, ten years ago the family who had the necklace was attacked by a rogue spirit who stole the life energy of everyone nearby except for one person..."

"Oh my!" Dawn covered her mouth with her hands. "Gwen, you were wearing the necklace?"

"No." Gwen shook her head as she closed her eyes, remembering what happened. "A friend of mine was wearing the necklace at the time, a gift from her father. We ran for our lives but she ended up losing her life energy. When the spirit cornered me I screamed and Andromeda heard it through the necklace."

"I then looked through the necklace, something I had not done in a long time to see what was happening. Even though I had refused to take another avatar I couldn't bear to see another child die in front of me. Unfortunately, the only way to save her would mean I would to give her the contract." Andromeda continued. "Even though both human and spirit have to agree to take the contract I convinced Gwen to accept it while she was being attacked, not knowing what it meant. The contract was made and when the spirit tried to devour her life energy I released my powers to protect her while the spirit absorbed my energy instead. The spirit was destroyed from inside because of my powers and Gwen was left unharmed, but traumatized from what happened, something that can be said for most people who become avatars."

"Great Mother Earth!" Dawn gasped. "That's so...sad."

"It was." Gwen nodded solemnly. "The bodies were moved so it looked like they all died separately so no one would think something happened in the park where we were. As for me, well, Andromeda helped me keep my sanity intact and decided...I wanted in."

"Even though I wanted her to dissolve the contract." Andromeda pointed out.

"Dissolve?" Dawn asked.

"Just as the contract can be made it can be dissolved since either spirit or its avatar has the option of retiring from protecting the realms. I didn't want to put this child through any more pain than what she had already experienced but she was so...stubborn."

"I wasn't going to just sit back and say 'let somebody else take care of this problem' like most people would," Gwen nodded. "It took me a while, but I finally managed to convince her to let me train. And boy was she a sadist about it."

"Well I didn't want to her to be hurt so for the last ten years I drilled her into studying our world, laws, and how to fight. I had to force what should have been two decades of training for a full grown adult into just ten years of training a child," Andromeda chuckled. "I would have made it an even five but then I had the bad luck of a spirit trying to attack her while her family was off in the countryside. After that everything just came naturally to her. I didn't let her officially become an active avatar until only after she was able to learn the basics of hunting and dispatching hostile spirits and demons which was about a year ago."

"I heard of her first major assignment: that Japanese spirit found in Baltimore," Alessa nodded. "I was impressed. I have not heard of many as young as you or I facing an Onryo and surviving, much less winning."

"Well a little luck, a little adrenaline and a dash of Andromeda's power helped me a lot," Gwen admitted.

"Well, that's a pretty intense story." Alonso nodded. "Surviving all of this and as well as fighting someone who had the Deck of Beasts and the Beast Tamer and then the Mansion with Diary of Alphaeus. Pretty impressive for someone who is the newest Avatar aside from Dawn and Elliot."

"Thanks." Gwen nodded, considering it good that other Avatars had a slight amount of respect for her.

She might not be good at socializing but earning their respect was a good start.

"Gwen, I know you don't do well at talking in groups so I'll step up and explain how I became an Avatar." Dawn stood up. "I live in Ottawa, I'm an only child and ever since I was young I was able to...the best way to say is seeing how the people around could me feel. I saw yellow when they were happy, red when they angry, green when they were grumpy, bright blue when they were sad, and so many other auras around them with different colors. Animals like cats, dogs, squirrels, and even birds just liked being around me but because of this ability people were often put off by me, staring at me like I was...strange and usually avoided contact with me. I preferred walking through the forests and parks than interacting with people my age; they didn't share the same interests as me and I couldn't be around them because I heard them whispering behind my back."

'Brats.' Gwen thought, annoyed at how Dawn described how most people treated her.

"I often heard voices during my walks and on night, when I was out late even though my parents told me to never go out after dark I saw a bright light in the trees. It looked like the moon, but it was a cloudy night and the moon was covered. I called out, thinking it was someone with a flash light...and a few seconds later a voice asked 'You can see me?' Now you can imagine that I was startled, but most others would have been frightened." Dawn continued. "I was more...curious, and I wanted to know more, so I responded. It was Luna who I was talking to and she was intrigued by my ability to sense her. We talked a lot that night, and I kept going back when Luna promised that she would meet me there again. I went there for nearly a month, learning about her, the Spirit World, and how spirits often came here for different reasons. All the things I learned...when I learned about the Avatar Contract I asked her if I could become her Avatar, wanting to see the Spirit World. After a while Luna agreed and offered the contract which I took and I've been her Avatar for the last seven years."

"A lot more peaceful compared to how most people become Avatars." Luna said.

For the rest of the meeting Gwen listened to each of the Avatars giving their own story of their origins and a bit of how they lived their daily lives when they were not dealing with rogue spirits and demons. Oddly enough she felt herself relaxing since they were not too different form her, Dawn was calm and kind even though she acted even more mysterious than she did, Elliot was nice and a little hyper but she was used to it from her brother, Izzy, Katie, and Sadie. Alessa acted like a lawyer even as an Avatar, explaining her spirit had the power to strike guilty spirits and demons by turning their sins against them. Jimmy was weird but honest about it and seemed to have a bit of bad luck attached to him, given how Dawn explained a few of his well known exploits; Alonso was similar if less eccentric and had fewer weird tendencies...and he smiled a lot more. Bobby was a smart ass and liked to brag about being the best shooter in the club; even offering to teach them how properly use a pistol, an offer that everyone politely refused. Bobby just scoffed and said it was their loss.

It wasn't so bad, at least they knew how to make the conversations interesting and Gwen could see she had a few similarities with them. She shared Dawn's passion for Mother Earth and cleaning the environment, she and Jimmy both had the same love for horror movies but she told him that she had sworn to never touch alcohol in her entire life. Jimmy shrugged, saying that it was fine and that at least she wasn't afraid of any drinks he might give her. She and Alessa had low tolerance for snobs and people who thought themselves above the messes they made from her experience with Heather and Courtney.

She and Elliot shared some laughs as they exchanged stories of how they played a few good natured pranks Elliot or Gwen and her brother had done. She and Bobby were both smart asses sometimes and the two enjoyed a little battle of wits and she even got the old man to laugh a bit. They only spent a half hour together but the group had shared some good laughs, even though Alessa and Bobby only made a few small chuckles throughout the conversation. When times was up the Hexagon symbols glowed, letting everyone know that time was up and they had to return before someone noticed they were missing.

"Oh man I'd better split," Alonso hurried over to his symbol. "See you around guys! Welcome to the group, Gwen!"

"I look forward to seeing you in action in the future, Ms Rivers." Alessa shook her hand and then stepped onto her own hexagon.

"And I'm definitely showing you a few tricks with guns," Bobby added as he stepped onto his own hexagon. "You'd be surprised how ghosts react to a good shotgun shell or two."

"Bye Gwen!" Elliot gave her a hug. "Talk to you later! I can't wait for the next meeting!" She practically sprinted to her hexagon.

"I think we might end up seeing more of one another anyways," Dawn added to the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

Dawn giggled softly. "Ohhh...you'll see." She walked back to her hexagon, whistling innocently.

"..." Jimmy looked around. "...aw hell I ain't heading back home yet. The people back there keep bringin' all these problems to me. Oh Jimmy we've got mutant zombie seniors tearing apart tech hall! Oh Jimmy we have a giant demon baby hugging people to death!" He mimicked these surreal exclamations and groaned in annoyance. "Don't even know how those a-holes don't know I'm an avatar yet...can I please just go with one of you and lay low for a bit?"

"No." Alessa said abruptly and vanished.

"Sorry man, got a woman back home I gotta take care of," Alonso said quickly before he too left.

"I would, but daddy says no friends over past four o'clock!" Elliot too vanished.

"I remember the last time I let you over and I gotta say: get a better job you free loader! You cleaned me out of house and home last time I let you stay!" Bobby spat on the floor and was gone before the drop even struck the stone.

"I apologize Jimmy, but your vulgar attitude would contaminate the aura of my home. And also my dad doesn't allow stoners in." Dawn added the last part quickly before returning home.

"...stoner?" Gwen raised an eyebrow at Jimmy. "Is this a precedent?"

"...I've said it before, I'll say it again: I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Jimmy shouted. "...can I stay with you for a bit? Just a few hours until school's over at my town?"

"My mom doesn't allow stoners and alcoholics in the house." Gwen walked to her hexagon circle. "Plus, I have enough with Kurt and Carlos. See ya, Jimmy, might have some fun over a horror movie or a video game."

"Wait wait wait!" Jimmy said desperately and reached under his uniform's top section...to reveal a DVD case. "See this?"

Gwen paused. "...is that...?"

"Pirated version of the latest Resident Evil animated film," Jimmy nodded.

"...your offer intrigues me." Gwen said. "Here, can't stay at my house but I know somebody who wouldn't mind having you for a bit." She drew another Hexagon on the floor, setting a destination for it... "Nobody will be able to tell that's pirated, right?"

"No way," Jimmy handed her the case. "I even have fake papers to show that you simply purchased it through...special means."

"Well thanks, see yah." Gwen said, hugging the case as she vanished.

"Oh Gwen you are awesome!" Jimmy grinned as he stepped onto the Hexagon...

And appeared in Kurt's shop.

...

...

...

"Huh?" Kurt looked up from the couch where he was reading.

"Hello?" Carlos looked up from where he was polishing a war axe...stained with blood.

"Jimmy?"

"Kurt?" Jimmy blinked.

"Jimmy!" Carlos leaped to his feet with a grin and ran towards him, arms spread for a hug...and carrying the axe.

"CARLOS?!" Jimmy backpedalled. "Wait! Wait! You can only hold safety scissors only when you run towards me! Safety scissors onl-EEEE!" Jimmy's shriek was heard through Toronto.

Xxx

A few minutes later...

"So I'm guessin' that you went to the meeting, and Gwen sent you here when you tried to dodge going home again," Kurt nodded.

"Y-yeah." Jimmy nodded, looking pale and having recently been healed through a method...of having his arm chopped off in the process of being hugged.

"Well I'm a nice guy," Kurt decided. "So here's a deal: you clean up my whole shop, and you get a separate room from Carlos...but bear in mind, if you touch those Klondike bars in the fridge, you'll pay for any fire damages to this place. So see yah!" He ran off.

"Wait, Kurt! Don't leave me!" Jimmy pleaded...

"Jimmy old buddy! We'll have some fun," Carlos patted Jimmy on the shoulder. "Just like the good old days!...want a refresher course on how to make high explosive molotovs? I found a brand new formula involving rocket fuel!"

"AHHH!"

Xxx

Gwen felt that she had been a little cruel in leaving Jimmy at Kurt's shop with Carlos for company but based on what everyone said things wouldn't have gone well if he had stayed in her house. If Jimmy couldn't handle Kurt and Carlos he could just portal back to his hometown and deal with whatever bad luck he had there. Gwen had hoped for things to cool down after the trial and thankfully they did, spirit activity was low and she was getting through school just fine. She just made it home after staying an extra hour at school to finish an art project when her brother called her from the living room.

"Hey Gwen! You should see this!" Alex's voice rang out.

Gwen didn't bother to take her boots off as she walked into the living room.

"What is it?"

"Take a look!" Alex pointed at the TV.

Looking at the TV Gwen saw a report on Total Drama to her dismay.

"_It's true Total Drama fans, it seems Courtney and Duncan or as fans have labelled them 'Duncney' have broken up following a dinner at a restaurant that resulted in an all out food fight that forced the owners to close early with food hitting the customers closest to their table. Both of them left when the owners kicked them out and people could see and hear them shouting before separating and leaving. This was a week ago and they attended a press conference to discuss their relationship._"

The scene now showed Courtney and Duncan standing on a stage with a microphone and none looking too happy.

"_I have nothing to say about that guy except he's a complete THUG and I wish I'd never met him!_" Courtney shouted.

"_No comment._" Duncan said simply with his arms crossed.

"_And that he has the table manners of a chimp!_"

"_No comment._"

"_And he always chews with his mouth open. And he's constantly interrupting me. And-_"

"_I SAID NO COMMENT!_" Duncan shoved the camera and it switched back to the News Center.

"_Many take this as the sign that 'Duncney' is over since they have refused all contact with each other and Courtney is suing Duncan for custody of their pet raccoon Brittany._"

"We all saw that coming!" Alex laughed. "You think they'll keep sending you letters about getting together with the Three Days Grace Reject?"

"Shut up!" Gwen tossed one of the pillows on the couch at Alex's head. "You know I don't like thinking about that."

"Sorry, you know how fun it is to tease you sometimes." Alex shrugged. "If it makes you feel better I don't think you'd go good with that guy either."

"Really?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. That Criminal is hardly the match for you, you may have a few things in common but even you'd get tired of his antics eventually." Alex rested his head on the couch. "He won the second season and he doesn't seem to be doing much with the money he won. That Crazy Guitar Guy would be a better match, when he's not insane...but I still think you'd be better off dying alone in a house full of cats over both these guys."

Gwen softly whacked Alex on the back of his head. "You're such a loving brother."

"You're welcome." Alex smiled. "I got to point out though; you've been pretty distant from this whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean aside from the concert at the CN Tower and the Mansion you don't talk about the show much and you avoided going to the Celebrity Manhunt thing when they asked you and never sent a reply explaining why."

"I guess unlike the others I don't care whether or not the popularity sticks with me. All I used it for was to promote my blog on cleaning the environment and aside from that I don't care much about that stupid show."

"Oh hang on! There's more!"

"_Speaking of couples, Bridgette and Geoff, Total Drama's most popular and surviving couple has hit a few bumps of its own as Geoffrey's popularity has sky rocketed with the high level of stalkers Geoff has been receiving. So much that an angry Bridgette left the beach after Geoff was caught apparently looking at another girl. _"

"Oh no." Gwen sighed.

An image of Bridgette whacking Geoff in the face with her surfboard was shown and knocking him unconscious.

"_Fortunately the two was able to patch things up at a press conference but everyone keep your fingers crossed. You never know when the boyfriend unintentionally looks away._" The reporter laughed. "_And the third important news of Total Drama is the apparent breakup of the Drama Brothers. Our sources confirmed the band broke up following performing at a birthday party where they jumped into the pool naked._"

"Oh God." Gwen smacked herself in the head as they showed a picture of the party.

"And you used to go out with that guy!" Alex laughed at Trent.

Thankfully the image blurred their private parts but it was embarrassing for Gwen all the same, knowing her friends did something so stupid.

"_They were sentenced to Community Service and broke up when only one person showed up for their new album and was only looking for a case. Don't feel too bad guys, boy bands have been known to fall apart faster._" The reporter chuckled. "_On a few more notes there is still no word on the whereabouts of Noah who only appeared during the fake contest in the mansion and has since fallen off the grid._"

"Smart move." Gwen nodded.

"_On a lighter note contestants Lindsay and Beth were finally able to make bail when Beth's parents sold their car to get enough money. The two were then asked to leave France, never allowed to set foot in Paris again._" The reporter continued. "_And finally, on Celebrity Manhunt former contestants Heather and Gwen were invited to sort out their differences but however Gwen never showed up or replied to the invitation. Heather commented on how 'the loser goth girl was probably sleeping in a graveyard.' However many commented on how Heather came home dressed like a maid after the fake contest, pictures were taken of her as she made it home and made it onto the Internet._"

"Thank you Carlos." Gwen smirked.

"_Popularity for Heather went down when these pictures went out and how she along with Courtney tried and failed to sue Chris McLean and took it out on the only witness Gwen Rivers."_

"She never knew how to say thanks." Gwen commented.

"_Coming up, Celebrity Manhunt invites the original twenty one contestants onto the Red Carpet for an award ceremony, celebrating the one year anniversary of Total Drama's debut. Who will be the most recognized of the show? Find out on Celebrity Manhunt, this summer!_"

"Hey, Gwen, you should totally go there. See if you'll get a reward." Alex looked at his sister.

"Forget it, I'm done with Total Drama and not to mention it's unlikely I'll win anything." Gwen scoffed. "I didn't win the last two seasons so it would be a whole waste of time to just sit in the audience and wait for an award you know you're not going to get."

"Don't be like that! Come on, so what if you didn't win?" Alex shook his head. "Your popularity went up when you got everyone out of that fake contest and just because the blog didn't work doesn't mean that it didn't reach some people."

"I just don't want to get involved in anymore of the Total Drama crap, plus I think there might be some issues between me, Trent, Duncan, and Courtney still left." Gwen shrugged. "I didn't leave a good impression last time."

"Oh please, that music guy went nuts on you and it was whole big misunderstanding. Plus the Criminal is a play boy dealing with a now ex-micro managing girlfriend." Alex shrugged. "Besides what about the others?"

"Well...Geoff turned on me with the Aftermath thing." Gwen started, remembering how crazy Geoff was and had not totally forgiven him for that even he returned to normal. "Bridgette and LeShawna seemed to have forgiven me, Harold doesn't seem to hold a grudge for the whole shovel thing...In fact a few people mentioned he started to like me which leads me to believe he is a masochist, Katie and Sadie got over their grudge on me for what happened with Trent and helped me with the blog before I stopped, as for the others..."

"Fine, don't show up if you don't want to but I got to tell you they might just have an award for you somewhere." Alex shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah, a reward for the being the gloomiest, the first to end her relationship on the show, the first one to sabotage her te-OW!" Alex rubbed his head when Gwen smacked him on the back of the head.

"Jerk." Gwen smirked as she stood up. "I'll consider it."

She left the living room and headed back up to her room. Once she closed the door she sighed and leaned her back against the door.

"What do you think?" She looked down at her Star Necklace.

"It's not a bad idea," Andromeda manifested her specter form. "Despite your hesitation I can sense you liking the ability of seeing your closest friends again."

"Yeah, I just really am not sure about this." Gwen shook her head. "Maybe I'm paranoid that I'm going to end up in a whole other stupid season or ending in some awkward situation."

"Given what happened the last two seasons I don't believe you're wrong about that but there is more to live than just hunting rogue spirits and demons. You do need to interact with some people at some point, especially one day when you suddenly decide you need to settle down and..." Andromeda sounded very smug.

"WHOA! WHOA!" Gwen shouted, her facing turning red. "You aren't about to talk about 'that', are you?!"

"Maybe." Andromeda chuckled.

"Okay, if I say yes will you shut up?"

"Was that so hard?" Andromeda laughed.

"If you ever get a date in your world I will enjoy my sweet revenge no matter what you to try and stop me." Gwen grumbled.

"You can try, Gwen. You can try."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

The time for the Awards came all too fast for Gwen as she dressed in her regular clothes but kept the Star Necklace with her as a limo parked out in front of her house. She left it at home because she didn't want to risk using any Avatar powers such as enhanced strength and speed on the show that would draw a lot of attention. Tonight as far as she knew was just a simple award ceremony. Her mom gave her a very big hug and lifted her into the air.

"Bye Gwen, we'll miss you!" Elizabeth said, sounding a little tearful because her daughter was leaving again. "Please be careful and watch your step going on the stage!"

Gwen only smiled and hugged her back, happy at how her mother acted.

"I'll be fine, it's just a simple drive, wait a few hours in the audience while they hand out these awards, and then we go home. I'll probably be back before midnight." Gwen replied, managing to wrestle herself free from her mother's tight hug.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you to call and I'll be right there to pick you up!" Elizabeth wiped a tear from her eyes as she gave Gwen a quick kiss on the head and stepped.

"See ya, try to snack too much on the food there." Alex smirked and dodged a quick slap from Gwen.

"Yeah, yeah, try not to stay up late with that video game. The last thing you need is more brain damage." Gwen laughed as she walked out.

"Bye Gwen!" Elizabeth tearfully waved.

A limo was already parked out in front of the house as Gwen stepped out. The door was opened from the inside and Gwen slipped in.

"On your way to the awards?" A voice made Gwen freeze as she looked up at the driver's seat.

Turning his head to look back at her Carlos gave her a demented grin. "Hi, Gwen."

Gwen just stared for a second and that's when the car was shaken by an earthquake from the inside.

"OH HELL NO!" Gwen shouted as she kicked at the door with both feet and all her might. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I LETTING YOU DRIVE ME! LET ME OUT!"

"Hey, watch it! I'm driving here!" Carlos said as the car swerved. "You're going to give someone a heart attack!"

That's when Gwen leaped up and grabbed the wheel. "I' D RATHER BE IN A CAR CRASH THAN HAVE ANOTHER RIDE WITH YOU!"

"Hey! You got a licence here?! KNOCK IT OFF AND GIVE ME BACK THE WHEEL!" Carlos had one hand on the wheel and used the other to try and push Gwen off.

"I told you this how she'd react." Kurt was sitting in the passenger seat, drinking a can of Coke. "Red light."

Carlos stopped the car and used a bit of power from Warhawk to knock Gwen back into her seat.

"Why the hell are you two lunatics here?! I'm just going to a stupid Award Show!"

"Yeah, and I wanted be there but I don't got an invite so I settled for the best thing!" Carlos laughed. "We're going paint the town RED!"

"Don't worry, seventy percent of the time he's metaphorically speaking." Kurt started reading a book. "Just don't give him any spicy food and he'll be fine."

"I'D RATHER RUN TO THE SHOW WHILE BEING CHASED BY BLOODY HOUNDS!" Gwen kicked the window to try and get out.

"No use Gwen, the windows are reinforced with spirit energy." Kurt turned a page. "No way out that way."

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything will embarrass you! I owe you for dropping my old buddy Jimmy in the shop!" Carlos laughed. "Oh that Jimmy, we had a great time just like the old days!"

"So much that Jimmy was running home like a hyperactive Speedy Gonzales." Kurt commented.

"Don't give me that crap! You two don't need to drive me to the awards so why show up?" Gwen growled.

"She's hard to fool." Carlos commented.

"Told ya." Kurt grinned. "This is just a precaution Gwen; you never know when a rogue spirit or familiar attacks someone just driving down the road. It's easy for them to make it look like an accident."

"And the both you felt the need to come with me instead of patrolling Toronto?" Gwen pointed out.

"Relax, we got it covered." Carlos waved his right hand at her. "For now let's just go!"

Gwen sat back in her and crossed her arms as she glared at the two front passengers. Soon enough car stopped in front of the large studio with hundreds of people waiting outside on either side of the red carpet. The flashing of cameras was almost blinding as Gwen grunted and covered her eyes.

"I am suddenly thinking that coming here was a bad idea." Gwen groaned.

"Don't back out now, Gwen. Now go in there and win an award!" Kurt laughed.

Gwen sighed and stepped out, one hand over her eyes to block out the flashing of cameras.

"Gwen!" She stopped as a reporter stopped in front of her and held a microphone in her face.

The reporter was an African American teenage girl around the same age as her, dressed in a yellow tube top, faded jeans with a white belt, green sandals, and hair that was obviously dyed purple braided down her back.

"How does it feel to be here? Do you think you'll have a chance-"The girl started to ask but Gwen quickly walked past her.

"Excuse me, can't be late." Gwen quickly replied as she walked to the entrance.

She looked ahead to see most of the others had made it and only Noah was left. She hadn't seen or heard of him since the mansion and he never appeared on any of Celebrity Manhunt's news shows. She looked to see Chef blocking the entrance. She turned and saw another car park with him getting out sunglasses and a blue tooth. He completely ignored the reporter and Gwen as he walked by them.

"Hello to you too." Gwen muttered as she followed him.

That was when Chris showed up in a blue tuxedo walked out of a limo and up to the entrance where Noah gave him a latte and a muffin.

"You're Chris's assistant?" Gwen was almost speechless by the fact Noah would make himself an assistant to the sadistic TV show host.

That was almost as stupid as signing onto his show! Duncan started laughing while most of the others stared in shock.

"You kiss Chris's butt? For money?" Cody asked.

"Cut me some slack. Everybody has to work their way up the biz."

Another limo showed up and out came Big-Foot, a bear, an Eskimo, and a young man with tanned skin and looked Spanish who shoved Cody out of the way as he walked past the cast. Chris spat his latte in Noah's face.

"Too cold! You're fired!" Chris tossed the cup and walked through the door.

It closed shutting the cast out.

'Why am I not surprised?' Gwen sighed.

She really had second thoughts about coming here. Everyone was silent for a moment when a cricket was heard. Duncan stomped on it to shut it up.

"Hey!" DJ shouted.

"Hey, guys, we need to find a way in." The reporter named Sierra addressed everyone.

Gwen simply tuned everyone out as Izzy came up with a crazy plan to get inside. The doors opened a moment later showing Izzy. Everyone smiled but the doors closed behind Izzy locking them outside again. The TV turned itself on revealing the young Spanish man from before reveal that the Total Drama cast had lost to the 'Old People in their Undies' for cast. Chris then received the award for best host which made Gwen shake her head.

"Thanks, again. But I couldn't have done it without a great bunch of people from Total Drama Action." This made whole Total Drama cast smile hopefully. "The interns, the caterers, the camera crew and the real stars of the show... my stylists!"

"What about your long suffering assistant?" Noah kicked the TV angrily. "Schmuck!"

"I didn't know you had that in ya, string bean." LeShawna commented, looking impressed.

"Dudes, you heard the guy. We're nobodies again!" Geoff groaned.

'Is this stupid show really that much to them?' Gwen thought.

She honestly could care less about the show even if their fame had come to an end. It just meant that they had to get on with their lives.

"At least _I'll_ be able to survive on the streets!" Duncan said.

"Me too, ya'll! Jiggy!" Ezekial said, not noticing a hobo steal his wallet.

" And I'll go back to being just another pretty face." Justin said.

"And pecs." Katie said.

"And abs." Sadie added.

" And_ butt_." Owen giggled.

That was not something Gwen needed to hear. She shook her head and started to walk away when everyone was stopped by Sierra.

"What's the matter with you?! No one deserves to be more famous than you guys! You can't just give up! Do you have any idea how many millions of fans there are out there?" Sierra cried.

"Really, I don't see any." Gwen looked around. "Loyal fans huh?"

"I've been watching, blogging, PVRing you since the first episode! I, I mean, _we_, have fan sites about each and every one of you. We know everything about you, and we are rooting for you! We know your eating habits, your hopes, your fears... YOUR DENTAL RECORDS!" Sierra shouted.

"Stalker." Heather whispered.

"What should we do?" Owen asked.

"If you beat the Dirtbags to the Orpah Studio, hijack the interview, you'll be famous again!" Sierra replied.

"But how are we supposed to get to New York by tomorrow afternoon?" Harold asked.

"I think I have a way!" Izzy shouted.

"Oh great." Gwen groaned.

"Okay, Cody, I need you to gather up assorted pieces of lumber." Izzy pointed at Cody.

"Uh, right now?" The geek asked.

"Owen, I need you to get a medium sized motor." Izzy continued.

"I'm on it."

"Noah, I'm counting on you for the gallons of diesel fuel."

"Right, I'll get my unicorn to bring them here." Noah drawled.

"Perfect!" Izzy laughed.

Fortunately before Izzy could start whatever hair brained scheme she had in mind she was cut off by the sound of a hocking horn.

"Hey guys?" DJ asked standing on the stairs of his bus. "Are you going to on this bus or not?"

The cast cheered but stopped when Momma DJ stuck her head out. "But wipe your feet first!"

They all groaned but started to pile on the bus...except for one person.

"Hey, Gwen, where are you going?" LeShawna turned and saw the female goth walking away from the bus.

She stopped and turned back to face the bus. "I'm not going."

"What?!" LeShawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, and Cody exclaimed at the same time while most of the others were silent in shock.

"Why not?" Duncan asked.

"Not interested." Gwen shrugged. "Chris wants another cast to torture that it's their problem, not mine."

"But what about being famous?" Bridgette asked.

"I never cared about that at all, I did want to win the money but that was for putting myself through college and helping my mom. The only thing I used the fame for was my blog on helping the environment. Aside from that I don't really care about Total Drama." Gwen turned around and started walking. "See ya, guys!"

"Gwen, hold on!" LeShawna reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on, girl. You can't say you're not pissed with Chris for leaving us in the dust!"

"He's left us in worse, LeShawna." Gwen pulled her arm free. "Believe it or not I have a life outside of fame."

"She wants to go, let her go!" Heather shouted. "Don't have time to convince the loser to come!"

"I'll remember that the next time you're intoxicated and Chris has you acting as a maid." Gwen replied. "Try not to drink the Pepsi this time."

Heather growled and stomped onto the bus.

"Come on, Gwen! Please don't go!" Cody got on his knees and looked at Gwen with puppy eyes.

"I have a little brother, Cody. That's not going to work." Gwen turned around and started walking. "Good luck!"

LeShawna, Trent, Cody, Bridgette, and even Duncan looked like they wanted to stop her but time was short so they all piled onto the bus, taking one last look at Gwen.

The goth girl simply waved and walked away without a second a glance as the bus drove off.

"And there they go. Is life really boring when you're not famous?" Gwen sighed.

"I don't know, I am well known but am I not what you call 'famous'." Andromeda spoke up. "Some of them looked sad to see you go."

"They want to be famous, that's their problem." Gwen said. "I have enough on my plate with getting into a college and working at Kurt's shop and being a Spirit Avatar."

"You may have a point." Andromeda mentally nodded.

"Problem, so do we." A voice said from behind her.

Gwen spun around and her vision darkened as she fell to the ground.

Xxx

"_Gwen...Gwen...Wake up sleepy head..._"

Gwen slowly opened her eyes, blinking as her blurred vision came into focus.

"Elliot..." She asked when she saw the girl sitting above her.

Elliot Matthews, Avatar of Sir Lancelot, the Right Hand of the Light smiled down at her.

"Gwenny! You're awake!" She laughed.

"How do you feel?" Another girl appeared next to Elliot, looking down at her.

"Dawn?" Gwen asked as she sat up and rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid someone didn't believe it was a good idea for you to go home yet." Dawn said, sounding so apologetic that Gwen believed her.

She found herself in the back seat of a van and at the driver's seat was...

"CARLOS! What the hell did you do to me?!" Gwen growled.

"Just a Sleeping Method Gwenny girl and relax!" Carlos laughed. "We know what we're doing!"

Gwen looked out and saw they were in...a desert!

"What continent am I in?!"

"We're still in Canada." Dawn replied. "Chris has chosen a long route to New York and we are currently chasing them."

"But I don't want to go after them!" Gwen gritted her teeth.

"Don't worry, Gwen, you're not going to a stupid interview!" Carlos replied. "There she is!"

Up ahead was DJ's bus just pulling out in front of the Dirtbag's bus and the back door of DJ's bus opened up showing...A big pink bra? Tyler used it to fire caramels into the front window of the Dirtbag's bus.

"That was unexpected." Carlos commented.

Big Foot stuck his head out only to be hit in the face with caramels. A few more volleys and the Dirtbag's bus was forced to slow down allowing the original cast and Carlos's car to past them.

"And with an unexpected trick we take the lead." Carlos laughed.

But just as they passed DJ's bus it started going off the road and they turned towards the car.

"CARLOS!" Gwen, Dawn, and Elliot shouted.

"Uh oh!" Carlos turned away and both vehicles were heading for a cliff! "Oh crap!"

"Carlos, if this is our last breath I curse you and Kurt!" Gwen shouted. "If we're not dead from this YOU WILL BE WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU!"

Xxx

"Aw man!" Kurt groaned as a shelf fell over. "That's the fourth time something's fallen down! It's like I've been cursed!"

Xxx

They screamed as the car went over the cliff and started plummeting to the ground below.

"Never fear! I saw this coming!" Carlos shouted and pressed a big red button next to the radio.

Out of the back of the car blasted a pair of cables with grapples on the end that latched onto the cliff. The car stopped falling just a few feet above the ground but everyone fell to the front wind shield from stopping so suddenly. The added weight made the cables snap and the front of crashed into the ground. Lucky for them it didn't fall on its roof as the rest of it and landed back on its tires with a loud thud.

"...Whoa! That was about the safest landing I have ever done!" Carlos laughed as he looked to the three female Avatars.

Gwen's face was buried in the airbag that came out while Dawn and Elliot were in the back holding each other for dear life.

"This is why I prefer Hexagon Circles. Cars are dangerous to the environment and people." Dawn shuddered. "If not for Gwen needing us I would have said no to the ride."

"That was...FUN!" Elliot jumped to the front. "DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!"

"No more please!" Dawn pulled Elliot back. "It's too dangerous!"

"Aw..." Elliot moaned.

The sound of something else hitting the ground them look in front of the as DJ's bus landed on its roof.

"That might not have been so lucky. Better go check." Carlos opened his door.

"What about Gwen?" Dawn gestured to the seemingly unconscious goth.

"Ah, she'll come to in a second." Carlos said. "These guys might need your healing expertise Dawn."

The rest of the cast members had made it out of the downed bus with minimal injuries which was very lucky for them.

"I came here to party and this place is lacking the partying vibe! I'm going to go get help!"

"Not a good idea, cowboy." They all stopped to see...

"YOU!" They all pointed at Carlos, who simply grinned.

"ME!"

"HIM!" Heather shouted to LeShawna while pointing at Carlos.

"THEM!" Izzy shouted, to the confusion of some cast members.

"Her?" A confused Carlos pointed back at Heather.

"Not her, YOU!" Izzy pointed at him.

"...I'm lost now." Carlos shook his head.

"You're the psycho who drove us home!" LeShawna said. "Why the h-e- double hockey sticks are you here?!"

"Why that is very simple," Carlos held up one hand with a finger pointed up. "...I am here to help you get back on the road!"

"...why?" Trent asked suspiciously.

"I bet $5 on all of you getting your fame back." Carlos shrugged. "That's one reason why I had to kidnap Gwen and drag her along, or else all but _one_ of you would be famous again."

Cody started at this. "Wait, you have Gwen?!"

"Oh yeah! She's knocked out, but she'll be fine!"

"Carlos!" Elliot ran up to him. "Gwen woken up and she is not happy."

"Well, now all we have to do is calm her down and..." Carlos turned around looked behind him. "Uh oh."

Gwen was standing right behind Carlos with her hair flew wildly around her and they could see murderous look in her eyes that would make even Chef soil his pants in terror. What made him and most of the cast, even Heather and Eva gulp was the murderous dark aura making her appearance almost demonic. Dawn pulled Elliot back when she saw Gwen's aura turn dark with murderous intentions while DJ hid behind his mother even though Gwen wasn't mad at him she was looking very scary looking at the moment. Gwen had left her Omni Glove at home that could summon any of her Avatar equipment but Carlos had brought and left it in the car which she found.

Luckily her anger didn't make her forget that she can't use any of her Avatar abilities in front of the rest of the cast. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to seriously maim Carlos.

"H-Hey, Gwen, y-you're okay!" Carlos stepped back.

He might be insane but he was not stupid and knew that his bad luck had struck again.

'Warhawk and Kurt always said I had the power to turn any girl I know into a demon! Why didn't I learn my lesson with Melissa?'

"Carlos...remember what I said when you drove us off that cliff?" Gwen asked calmly.

"Uh...that if we didn't die that I'd be..." Carlos gave her the dead signal.

"You got it." Gwen cracked her knuckles.

"Now hold on, Gwen I know it looks back but-"

POW!

"AAAAAHHHHH!" A single punch to the face from Gwen sent Carlos flying straight into the bus.

The rest of the cast ducked as Carlos flew over them and slammed into the bus. He slammed into a window so hard it shattered on impact.

"Oh crap..." Carlos slid down to the ground.

Gwen in her murderous rage stomped towards Carlos, her feet stomping onto the ground so hard that it shook. Everyone moved out of the way quickly, even if some of them were her friends she was just too scary for anyone to stop her.

"Gwen! Gwen!" Dawn ran up and grabbed Gwen's fist. "Please stop! It's okay now! Remember, murder's illegal!"

"Please Gwenny!" Elliot ran up and hugged Gwen. "Please stop beating up the crazy guy!"

Gwen looked down at the adorable look on Elliot's face and her murderous aura faded as she stopped beating on Carlos.

"Oh god." Carlos fell to the ground.

Gwen took a deep breath, letting out all the anger that had built in her. She threw one last glare at Carlos before walking away with Dawn and Elliot who kept close to her to keep her calm. Looking around she saw they were out in the middle of nowhere with no one around and the vehicles were broken.

"Well, Carlos, congratulations. Kidnapping, endangerment, and leaving us out here in the middle of nowhere. Why wouldn't it surprise me that you're responsible for the bus going over the cliff?" Gwen looked back as Carlos started to stand up.

"Actually, that wasn't him. These two decided to get back together during the chase." Noah gestured to Courtney and Duncan who blushed and rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly.

"You okay, Gwen?" LeShawna ran up and put her hands on the goth's shoulders. "Looks like you had a rough ride."

"I'll live...not sure I can say the same for him." Gwen threw a glare back at Carlos.

"Before you go blaming me, why don't you ask the 'master minds' behind this little mission?" Carlos whispered to her. "I'm the field agent, you want Chief back at Control to blame for this. And by that I mean certain Avatars who gave me the option of this or being assigned to Antarctica for the next year." He looked at Dawn and Elliot. "In their defense, they didn't want to go with the kidnapping part. We fought for ya Gwen."

Xxx

_"We're not going to control Gwen's life for you!" Carlos declared bravely._

_"Do it or stick it out in the North Pole for a year."_

_Carlos was the first out the door...leaving his outline in it. "DAWN! ELLIOT! GET THE LEAD OUT ADND LET'S GO! WE HAVE ABDUCTION TO COMMIT!"_

Xxx

"Gwen, who are these maniacs?" Courtney demanded, tapping one foot.

"There's only one maniac," Gwen said.

"Guilty," Carlos mumbled.

"This guy is the bus driver who said he was sent to pick us up at that mansion while you guys were knocked out." Gwen explained. "These two are good friends of mine: Dawn and Elliot."

"Hi!" Elliot waved.

"Your auras say it all: You are very frustrated and stressed by the recent events." Dawn observed.

Most of them looked at Dawn with strange looks who simply smiled and turned back to Gwen. "We decided to see you at the awards but when you got kidnapped we jumped into the car after you. Sorry we weren't much help."

"It's okay." Gwen shook her head. "I'm more worried about getting out of here."

"I'll go look for help." Geoff said.

"Carlos, can you..." Gwen turned around and saw he was gone. "Where did he go?"

"He was right there." LeShawna said, looking around. "He couldn't have gone far."

"Jerk ran off and left us." Gwen growled. "He's making it hard for me not to beat him to death."

"Calm down, Gwen." Dawn put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Getting angry right now is not good for you."

"Please don't get angry again!" Elliot grabbed Gwen's arm and gave her a very cute pleading look.

Gwen sighed, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. Geoff along with Trent, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Justin, and DJ's mother had left to go look for help leaving the others at the wrecked bus.

"So, Gwen, you never mentioned these two when you talked about your friends back home." Bridgette said, deciding to past the time.

"I met Dawn and Elliot a month ago at an Environmentalist convention." Gwen sat down in the large shade provided by the bus. "They told me how much they liked that cat video of Heather, and it escalated from there. The next thing I knew we had exchanged e mails and were chatting all the time."

"Hmmm!" Izzy and Elliot hummed at the same time as they examined one another suspiciously, rubbing their chins in an observing way. "Hmmm? Hmmm..." they spat their tongues out at one another. "Blalalalalala!" They paused...

"BEST FRIENDS!" They shrieked as they hugged one another tightly.

"Saw that coming," Heather deadpanned.

"Hey, it's the Kitty Breath!" Elliot pointed at Heather...dramatically.

"...I'd say 'why you little', but every time I get mad now it just gets worse," Heather groaned.

"It's nice to meet you," Bridgette shook Dawn's hand.

"Likewise, I enjoyed watching you on the previous seasons of Total Drama," Dawn nodded. "And nice to see you again, DJ."

"You know me?" DJ asked, surprised.

"If you recall, I was present on your show for the season premiere." Dawn said.

"Oh right...you were one of the people who got a stomach ache," DJ looked ashamed when he mentioned that time. "Thanks again for that."

"It was no trouble," Dawn shrugged with a smile.

The others managed to momentarily forget their misery by greeting Gwen's friends and having some interesting conversations with them while Gwen snuck off to the far side of the bus and immediately used her Omni Glove-which she had packed to try and call Carlos...only for nothing to appear in the small portal she had formed. She tried again with Kurt, and he appeared instantly. "Hey Gwen! How are the awards?"

"Carlos kidnapped me and I'm in the middle of the desert with the rest of the cast. And that moron ran off!" Gwen hissed.

"Oh...uh...did he run about five minutes ago?"

"Yes. Why?"

"...well remember how I told you about how a demon attacked his school when he was a kid and wiped out his class? I managed to get a name: The Red Marauder."

"...when did we name these things like super villains?"

"Bear with me Gwen, the Red Marauder is a high priority target. He mostly hits in North America so anybody in the US and Canada is given instructions to kill on sight. We can't bother trying to catch him, it never works...it's like he has some counter method to every containment and capture method we have. Carlos went on his trail like a rabid blood hound after a bleeding fox."

"Nice comparison."

"Sorry that Carlos had to drag you along, Gwen. It was a last minute order. You won't believe this, but we believe somebody else in the Total Drama cast has become an Avatar."

"What?!" Gwen stiffened and lowered her voice. "The hell Kurt?!"

"I know, I was surprised too. Some spirit offered a contract to a member, but I'll leave the details to Dawn. There are no avatars or spirits in the vicinity of the contestants, so we don't know who it is or who the Avatar is. We can't send anybody out there because...you're still on live TV. Well not you, the cameras are focusing on the others. Don't let them see you."

Gwen looked around carefully. "...how do I find out who it is?"

"No problem Gwen, you have the star necklace with you?"

"You know it."

"And Dawn and Elliot are with you, right?"

"Yep."

"Good! They're here to help you identify the Avatar, and maybe even sort out this mess. If I had to guess right they were chosen after that mansion incident. Wandering spirits often keep tabs on locations of intense spiritual activity. Carlos had to grab you at the last second because you are the only known avatar on the show at the moment. We needed somebody on the inside and Carlos is the only nut we know who casually kidnaps people on a regular basis."

"...I won't ask." Gwen sighed. "Okay, so there's an Avatar in the cast...why wouldn't anyone know?"

"Spirit avatars around your age have no experience going against rogues or demons. You've had a few extra years, because you took the contract when you were six. But this one is vulnerable and inexperienced so they are probably keeping a low profile. It's a mistake to go on a live TV show again without someone close by to help you out. So we need you, Dawn and Elliot to find them while making sure that no rogue spirits or demons attack, looking for an easy score."

"How do I find them?" Gwen asked.

"That's the easiest way. Has Andromeda showed you the Dimension Seal Method?"

"Dimension Seal Method?"

"Watch." Kurt held up his Omni-Glove and a Seal appeared beneath Gwen's feet and spread out.

Gwen looked up and saw the bus, the ground, the sky, and even the sun turned bright blue.

"What the..." Gwen looked around the bus and saw everyone seemingly frozen. "Kurt...what happened?"

"The Dimension Seal Method is the current and most known method to be used when fighting a rogue spirit or a demon in a public place. It creates a pocket dimension where the human and spirit world intermingle leaving all sorts of causalities, even time, is stopped for ordinary humans." Kurt explained. "In the old days the Void Seal Method was used to blank the memories of anyone who saw us to keep us secret from prying us but it became harder to keep secret so a new Method was devised. The Dimension Seal is the best and most used Method for covert operations and will be invaluable on this show."

"How does this help me find out who's an Avatar?" Gwen asked turning back to the small portal.

"That's the best part; the Dimension Seal Method freezes everything except Spirits and Avatars. Cast this on the cast and Dawn, Elliot, and our mystery Avatar will be the only ones who will move freely." Kurt finished his explanation.

"Do I have to worry about cameras rolling?"

"No, like I said time is frozen on the inside so no one will see anything going. It's the price to pay for something where _time is meaningless!" _He declared the last three words dramatically, holding one hand up. "...and it's good for pranks too! If you place a pie over some guy's head and shut off the method, it just falls right on him from nowhere." Kurt then added an evil laugh for effect.

"...you fail at sounding evil."

"...oh bite me-"

"Better idea." Gwen stuck her hand through the portal and slapped him.

"OW! Seriously? That's something Carlos would do!"

"He'd slap you?"

"...no he'd shoot fire at me but this isn't too dissimilar. Now go and find that avatar!" Kurt ordered. "And don't worry, that trail Carlos is following will have him occupied for the whole day if I'm right. And don't call again...unless you have pizza! Kurt, out!"

The portal vanished and Dimension Seal Method dispelled and everything returned to normal.

"Andromeda, do you know the seal for this Method?" Gwen whispered.

"Yes, and it will be easy to learn." Andromeda replied, projecting an image of the seal in Gwen's mind.

She walked out from behind the bus to see everyone was pretty much the same as she had left them. Dawn and Elliot were chatting with DJ, Bridgette, Izzy, LeShawna, and Cody with Sierra hovering close by.

'Well, no time like the present.' Gwen thought as she sat on the ground and quickly drew the symbol on the ground quickly with her Omni-Glove.

There was a flash and everything turned blue except for her, Dawn, and Elliot. The two Avatars turned and faced Gwen as she walked over.

"Gwen, your friends are so cool!" Elliot jumped up. "And that Noah guy is funny whenever he opens his mouth!"

"Thanks, Elly." Gwen smirked, using Elliot's most known nickname which earned her a pout from the younger girl. "I knew you'd get along with a few of them."

"Sorry we had to go through all that Gwen. No one expected this to happen and when you quit Carlos had to get you out here." Dawn bowed her head. "I am so sorry for all the grief."

"Its fine, the point is that we need to figure out who here has become an Avatar." Gwen looked around. "They all froze when I activated the Method so it must be one of the others who left for help."

"Don't be so sure, young one." A male voice spoke from an earring on Elliot's left ear. "We cannot rule out the possibility that the Avatar has taken steps to remain hidden."

"Sir Lancelot." Gwen nodded. "Wondered when you would speak."

"He likes to talk only when it's serious to make him look mysterious." Elliot pouted. "I try and get him to socialize but he never tries!"

"He hasn't changed." Andromeda chuckled. "But he is right, we have no idea what type of spirit we are dealing with here. The Dimension Seal Method has either proved that none of them is an Avatar or the Spirit is experienced in Methods and ways of avoiding detection."

"Guess we just have to wait until Geoff and the others get back to figure it out." Gwen sighed. "The waiting is going to suck."

Dawn and Elliot sat back down as Gwen dispelled the Method and the day continued as normal. They ended up sleeping over night as they waited for Geoff and the others to return. No one liked the look in Owen's eyes as he looked around for food. A wonderful smell filled the air and they looked to see DJ cooking a bowl of...something.

"All right! Time for some grub!" Owen shouted.

"It's made from tumble weed." DJ poured some into Owen's mouth.

He cringed as he swallowed.

"Don't like it?"

"No, no..." Owen vomited back into the pan.

The sound of a chopper made everyone look up to see Chris and Chef lowering a large magnet onto the bus. It clicked and the bus was lifted several feet off the ground.

"Well this is surprising." Gwen said they lowered the bus on its tires.

"I'm not called the best reality host ever for nothing!" Chris declared as they boarded the bus.

Xxx

Three hours later they were back in the set of Total Drama Action, sitting in the mess tent. The young Spanish man, Alejandro came out with a large plate of pancakes.

"I have an announcement to make. Now we all know that no one does drama like you guys." Chris announced.

"Duh! But what happened to the Total Drama Dirtbags?" Heather asked.

"It was a trick!" Alejandro growled. "There never was a Total Drama Dirtbags!"

"Is that true?"

"Well mostly, I did come up with the name." Chris replied.

"I knew it! No one would have a show with a name that lame!" Elliot shouted.

"Quiet Please! Anyways, I needed to know if you kids still had it." Chris continued.

"What about Alejandro?" Gwen asked.

"A dupe just like the rest of you." Chris said, while noogying (sp?) Gwen. "I needed someone on the inside. But to make it up I told him he could join you all in Season 3."

"What season three?" Noah asked.

"A race around the world in one giant jet." Chris announced.

"After all the crap you put us through what makes you think we'll come along for another season?" Gwen asked, irritably.

"About one million dollars?"

The cast replied with a cheerful while Gwen sighed. 'The things I do.'

"All right, but are you planning on getting a ride for my friends, Dawn and Elliot here?" Gwen gestured them.

'Aw! You don't want us to come, Gwen? I thought you liked us!" Elliot cried, grabbing Gwen's arm.

"Yeah, I thought you liked them!" Izzy hugged Elliot, having seriously gained a liking to her and Dawn.

"You weren't part of the first two seasons, you never signed a contract, do your parents have any idea you're out here, and not to mention the living conditions he'll put you through." Gwen replied.

"Actually, I decided to invite them to come along!" Chris earning a cheer from Elliot. "You surprised me the most, Gwen, when that guy kidnapped you and fell of the cliff and managed to survive! And the beating you gave him before your friends decided to be a kill joy and end it! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! Having them along would be great for the ratings!"

"YAY! We're in!" Elliot hugged both Dawn and Gwen, nearly suffocating them. "This is going to be fun!"

Xxx

**Confessional**

Elliot: This is so cool! I'm on Total Drama, hi Mom! Hi Dad! I promise to be careful!

Courtney: Looks like we're back for another season. And I will keep a closer eye on Gwen. So not trusting that boyfriend stealer.

Dawn: I promise that as I compete with dignity and grace I will spread the message of Mother Earth anywhere I go.

Leshawna(with Harold's arms around her): Get your hands off me!

Harold: I thought we could be in an alliance. Check it!(beat boxes)Wha-wha?!(beat boxes) LeShawna(LeShawna covers his mouth)

Sierra: O-M-G. This is my first confessional EVER! I am so excited! I never thought I would be on Total Drama, my favorite show in the world! Talking to all of my favorite TV stars is SO fab! Now I will finally put to rest all those Cody blog questions, like "How many freckles does he have on his back?," "What kind of deodorant does he use?," "How many times does Cody sleep facing west?," and "What song does he sing in the shower?" Ooo. _(giggles)_ Oh! _(giggles)_ Oh, my! _(giggles)_ That last one will definitely be a six month analysis. Oh, yeah! _(laughs and shrieks)_

Ezekiel: Ho-Ho-Homies! Get in focus! And take notice! I'm what is, oh yeah that showbiz! Uh-uh-uh-uh uh-huh... _(falls out of chair)_

Bridgette:_)_ I miss you already, Geoff! Wait for me, schmoopy-boo! I'm gonna win it for both of us! _(begins to cry)_

Gwen: You know what they say, third time lucky. _(points at self)_ This could be my season!

Duncan: Hey, I'm game. So, bring it, Chris. _(brandishes a pocketknife, twirls it, and sticks it in the counter)_

Alejandro: Watch out Total Drama nerds. The new guy is going all the way to the top.

DJ: Don't you worry, mama. I'm gonna win this one, and buy you a big old house, and maybe a new bus.

Owen: _(talking with his mouth full)_ Mmmm, pancakes! _(squirts maple syrup into mouth)_

Sierra: I can't wait to find out where we're going first! 23% of my bloggers say we're going to India, and 10% say that Chris has lied to us, and that he's actually gonna film us in an old bomb shelter! HAH! I mean, as if. I'm a third-generation Chris McLean scholar, okay? I could tell whether he's lying to us, by his vocal pitch, and body language. Only someone who has an _extensive_ knowledge of Total Drama could catch that. B-T-W, _(the battery starts to run out)_ did you know that Chris wears 32x31 pants, and only buys them Strutty's Pants and Jewelers. He also has three dogs, named Angel, Todd, and- _(The camera suddenly dies, ending the whole thing)_

End Confessional

Xxx

The camera showed Chris walking next to a giant plane that appeared to be in very bad shape with his picture painted on the side.

"Eighteen teens , a trip around the world for a million dollars. What else could you ask for?"

"How about music?" Chef asked, dressed in a flight maid's outfit.

"Yeah, everybody doing the music thing now." Chris nodded. "See you next time on Total Drama...Musical!"

"Lame!" They heard Elliot shout.

"Yeesh, everyone's a critic. Okay, how about Total Drama World Tour."

Xxx

"What's on your mind, Gwen?" Dawn asked, sitting with her further off from the others.

"I didn't manage to check everybody else out with the Dimension Seal, that's what." Gwen whispered to her in case any cameras were still rolling. "I have no way of knowing if the others who didn't come back are in any danger or if they're the Avatar."

"True, but while Chris was making more of his speeches after the camera was turned off, I took the liberty of contacting Kurt." Dawn informed her. "We believe that we have a way to at least identify who the spirit who made the contract is...and you won't like this one bit I'm afraid."

"Hit me with it."

Dawn sighed. "Do you recall the Red Marauder that Carlos is after?"

Gwen paled even more than usual at the thought of Carlos' target being near her. "Please tell me that-"

"It isn't him," Dawn assured her. "But it's...a close acquaintance of his who hasn't been seen since before the Marauder attacked Carlos' school. He is a more secretive spirit by the name of Nebula, and he is a spirit who many of us would have been glad to never see again."

"What's so bad about him?"

"Well...he has a special way of acquiring life energy, and because of it we have never been able to track him." Dawn said. "You know how most spirits devour all life energy within a human within seconds or minutes? It gives them a massive boost of power for a short time...but Nebula acts differently. It's like he can leave a mark of some sort on others, and when he does it causes their life energy to slowly leak out. I was given the privilege of examining one victim, and found that at the rate her life energy was being absorbed she could live out a somewhat normal life, losing perhaps five or six years in total. Nebula marks hundreds of people to feed himself from a distance, and because of this we can never locate him."

"So why take an Avatar?"

"Survival," Elliot said as she sat down with them. "A group led by Alonso was closing in on him, so he took the contract with a human and sealed himself in whatever object that acted as his connection. And because of this, he's gonna be reeeeeally hard to take down even if we find him. The guy's a real sneaky snake."

"Hence the title, Stalker in the Stars." Dawn said.

"...nice title."

"Believe it or not, but he was originally a spirit who spent his time out beyond this planet...and he was very proficient at hiding out there until recently." Dawn informed her. "...we can thank satellites such as the Hobble Telescope for that. A little modification with a method here and it allowed us to locate him. After that it was a matter of finding unbounded spirits who cooperate with us to try and retrieve him."

"But he landed down somewhere in North America, and bonded to some local here in Ottawa." Elliot said. "All we know is that this Avatar is now either on this plane, or is one of the group members who walked off."

"But if Carlos were to find out that Nebula is here...he would definitely be waiting for us at our next stops along the way to try and locate the Stalker himself." Dawn looked concerned as she said this, most likely for the others. "He's worried that the Red Marauder may be at one of these locations. Nebula often interacted with the Marauder in previous history...and frankly I am worried too. Nebula might be travelling with us to spread out how many he can mark again, but if we meet the Marauder he won't care if we're on national TV...he will slaughter every living thing in sight just for a large meal."

"And the worst part besides revealing that there's something besides humanity skulking around, we wouldn't be able to get any backup to stop him." Elliot added. "One special method the guy uses prevents portals from opening within miles of his location. Another prevents communications, and I heard that he has another to prevent people from entering or leaving on foot or in a plane or a car."

"How old is this Marauder guy anyways?" Gwen asked.

"Well...he dates back to the time of the Hassansins," Dawn answered. "We believe that he was formed from them, seeing as his first sighting had been during key battles in the Crusades. And it would also explain how he has kept out of sight...we believe that at first he was based off of these assassins, but that along the way he absorbed essence from other killers...less professional killers."

"Serial killers," Gwen frowned.

"...exactly. A spirit that was formed from killers and practically raised and sculpted by psychopaths." Elliot nodded. "And he is _good_ at this game, Gwen. There's been a bounty for him since year one when he was found eating life energy out of an unfortunate Templar."

"And...we always keep track of how many Avatars we lose over the years. Ever since his first appearance he has killed a minimal of one Avatar every year or two...sometimes more. In total, over a thousand avatars spread over the centuries have fallen to the Marauder." Dawn was looking more and more nervous as she explained this. "...if we knew where he was, we would have gladly sent Carlos after him. Warhawk is a spirit formed from war, a violent but generally good natured spirit who was formed from the idea of 'protecting one's own country' by going to war instead of the blood thirsty truth of pillaging and murdering."

"And we think that's why the Marauder decided to lay low ever since Carlos got Warhawk. We think that he knows what we know, and that he's a little nervous." Elliot finished. "...so if he does show up, then I say we let Carlos have at him while we just keep the cast safe and the world from finding out about us."

Gwen nodded, realizing the dangerous implications they were in. They needed to locate the Stalker of the Stars while being on the lookout for the Red Marauder...and she thought World Tour wasn't going to be interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Gwen looked out the window as the bus drove into an airport to drop them off at whatever death trap Chris had prepared for them. The news that someone in the cast had become an Avatar to a rogue spirit known as Nebula, the Stalker in the Stars who happens to be an associate to Carlos's target did not sit well with her at all. She avoided supernatural dealings when she was on the show during the last two seasons but only because she had not taken the Star Necklace with her and Kurt was monitoring spiritual activity in her absence. She looked at Dawn and Elliot who sat with her and then looked at the others on the bus.

Who could be the Avatar of Nebula?

Just about anyone of them could have taken the contract with Nebula and not known what they had gotten themselves into. She thought long and hard about who it could be.

Ezekiel was impressionable and naive, he might have agreed if Nebula disguised it as some kind of offer to become cool.

Cody might have done it to increase the popularity of his band...or do it so he can have another chance to flirt with her.

Lindsay...no matter how desperate Gwen thought Nebula was to hide she wouldn't believe that Nebula would be able gain anything with Lindsay as his Avatar. Lindsay might have still been in France when Nebula was being hunted.

LeShawna is someone Gwen had badly hoped did not take the contract and become Nebula's Avatar. The idea of her or Bridgette becoming the Avatar of Nebula meant that they were in great danger based on what she heard from Dawn and Elliot about Nebula.

Noah had been Chris's assistant the whole time so thankfully it was unlikely that he would have taken the contract because he was too busy sucking up to Chris.

DJ had been with his mother most of the time but if Nebula had tricked the jolly giant into accepting the contract if it could help him and his mother Gwen might have to consider that DJ's mother had been marked her life energy may be leaking out and giving Nebula an increase in power.

Izzy...It's possible but she wouldn't have the patience to be as stealthy as Nebula would want.

Owen might be gullible enough to manipulated as shown in previous seasons but he didn't have the physical prowess stand up against a Spirit Avatar even if he had become one.

Tyler is just as unlikely to be the Avatar as Lindsay or Owen.

Harold might be a possibility, he can be fooled if Nebula tricked him into believing the contract would allow more people to see his 'mad skills'.

Duncan...Gwen didn't want to believe it but the chance of him being Nebula's Avatar was among the likeliest possibilities. He was smart enough to keep his emotions hidden and he was physically capable.

Courtney would sign anything that looked like it could benefit her fame and career in any way plus she had the stubborn determination to win at any cost. If Nebula knew that there were three Avatars Courtney might be one of the people he would pick.

Heather was just as likely as Courtney as she liked to make alliances and use them as bait to keep people from voting her off. If Nebula wanted cover Heather might be the most likeliest person, even though Gwen's reasoning might be based on her dislike for the queen bee.

As for the new people, Sierra and Alejandro she didn't know them well enough to make an accurate judgement.

Gwen felt like rubbing her head but she felt Andromeda's presence reaching out to her to keep her calm. She let out a quiet sigh, grateful that Andromeda was here. She might go insane from this new season. She just had to remember not put herself in the spotlight with her Avatar powers.

Xxx

"First, we have Courtney!" Chris announced as the bus stopped and the contestants began getting off. "Duncan, Heather, LeShawna, Lindsay, DJ, Owen and Harold!"

DJ walked off carrying Owen in a vice like grip while Owen was mumbling things no one could hear.

"He's afraid of flying remember?" DJ asked.

"Aerophobia, from the Latin, instead of Aeronausophobia, fear of air sickness." Harold explained as he stepped out of the bus.

"Wow, keep up the interesting facts and I will be aeronauso all over you!" Noah said as he walked out.

"And returning favorites Noah, Cody and..." Chris was interrupted as Ezekiel came out.

"Yo! This year's is in the house! Hey, where's the plane?" Ezekiel looked around.

"I know, right? Let's fly!" Izzy jumped on Ezekiel's shoulder causing them to fall over onto the pavement.

"Yep, Izzy is back!" Chris said as Tyler came out. "Also returning is Tyler."

He stuck an Olympic pose before tripping over and falling over Izzy and Ezekiel.

"And host of Total Drama Aftermath, Bridgette."

Bridgette came out and tripped like Tyler and fell on the pile of teens.

"Yo, Chris. You forgot to introduce me!" Ezekiel looked up at the host.

"Fine, and Ezekiel." Chris seethed but his smile returned. "And to keep things fresh we're adding four new contestants. He's an honor-roll student with a diplomat for a dad and an amazing ability to charm the pants off most species. Alejandro!"

The young Spanish man stepped out with his sunglasses covering his eyes. He took them off and reached down to the pile. "Perhaps I can assist you."

He lifted Bridgette and Izzy up, making them stand on the fallen males.

"Wow-ie!" Izzy mumbled.

"I-I have a boyfriend!" Bridgette stuttered.

"And, amigos, allow me." Alejandro helped Tyler and Ezekiel up.

"Wow, eh." Ezekiel said.

"I like girls!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Our next contestant's a sugar addicted super fan with sixteen Total Drama blogs! Sierra!"

The purple haired fangirl rushed off the bus with a squeal. "OH MY GOSH! I love you guys! This is the greatest day ever!" She started to hyperventilate. "Anybody got a paper bag!" She ran towards Cody. "Oh my gosh, Cody! I've dreamt of this moment! Only you weren't wearing a shirt!"

Cody only stepped back with an awkward look on his face.

"Our next newbies are close friends of returning classic contestant, Gwen, who should have gotten off before the rookies!" Chris said, a little annoyed.

"Bite me!" Gwen scoffed as she got off. "Just tell me there are reserved seats so I can pick the furthest one from the pony butcher."

"My extensions are human hair!" Heather growled.

"You learn something new every day." Duncan replied, earning a smirk from Gwen.

Courtney scowled when he saw Duncan smile at Gwen but the goth girl turned away as Elliot leapt off the bus.

"I am here! We made it! Thank you so much for letting us come, Gwenny!" Elliot hugged Gwen. "Only known each other for a few months and you have given me an early birthday present!"

"My pleasure." Gwen sighed as she patted Elliot on the head.

"And our last new contestant, Dawn."

"I really hope your plane is environmentally friendly." Dawn came out of the bus.

"It's friendly...to me!" Chris laughed.

"Hello, senorita, allow me!" Alejandro offered his hand.

"No thank you, I'm afraid your attempts to charm me to aid you in winning will not work." Dawn stepped off the bus and walked next to Elliot and Gwen.

Alejandro dropped his hand and stared at Dawn with a small look of surprise. With introductions finished Chris simply waited for the plane to arrive which it did a second later as he pointed behind the contestants for them to see...

"What a piece of junk!" Elliot shouted.

Elliot was right as they looked at a giant plane with turbines spewing all kinds of smoke, holes visible in some parts that were covered by weak pieces of wood, and they could see Chef in the cockpit sitting in the pilot seat. There was a giant painting of Chris's face wearing a pilot's cap that was the only thing looking new.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to express some concern about the safety of our plane." Courtney raised one hand.

"Relax, it's perfectly safe!" Chris replied, just as a piece of the plane fell off. "Now boarding!"

"No! I can't ride in that! Call the United Nations, call a cab, call my Mom! I'm not doing this, I'm out! This is unethical!"

Annoyed at Owen's babbling Chris whacked him over the head with a frying pan.

"Mommy." Owen fell to the ground and Chris looked at the rest of the cast.

**"**Anyone else got a problem with it?" Chris glared.

"No!" Cody shook his head.

"Love it!" Lindsay added.

**"**Dibs on the window seat!" Bridgette said.

**"**Now boarding on a voyage to a million big ones! We're saving you a first class seat for all the action! Right here on Total! Drama!"He started to sing._"_Woooorld Tour!"

**"**Seriously?" Gwen and Duncan asked at the same time, getting a scowl from Courtney.

Xxx

After the theme song of the show ended the cast was now inside the plane. It looked just as messy as it did on the outside with a leak on the ceiling even though it wasn't raining. They were in the economy class but there were no seats, only a long bench on each side with seat belts against the wall.

"Singing? Really? I thought Chris was joking about that." Gwen sighed.

"Well I don't have a problem with it." Courtney replied.

"Yeah, cause you like singing!" LeShawna pointed out.

"Well, I don't! Girls sing. Little birdies sing. Ha-ha! Duncan do _not_ sing!" Duncan said angrily.

"Think I'll get to beat box?" Harold asked.

"I'll _beat_ you if you try!" Duncan waved a fist at Harold.

"I guess an in-flight movie is out of the question." Elliot joked.

"The day Chris does something nice for us is the day the Apocalypse happens." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you, Gwen. As I was saying singing reality shows are a hit and worse the singer the higher the ratings meaning there will be no rehearsal, no vocal coaches, and no warning!"

Almost everyone grumbled.

"Any who this is the dining area," He gestured to the three tables. "Where you will enjoy flight meals."

"Not for long eh. Prepare to lose to Zeke!" Ezekiel proclaimed.

"Okay, Ezekiel, not to be mean," Gwen put her hand on his shoulder. "But don't you remember that you were the first to be kicked off last time."

"Word. And I spent every minute since making sure that don't happen again! I'm stronger, faster, smarter-"Ezekiel was cut off by Chris.

"Chattier, blabbier, can't-shut-upier... now zip it and let me finish this tour so we can get this bird in flight!"

"What are you, four?" Elliot asked.

"Nice!" Gwen snickered.

She and Elliot had in battles of wit and sarcasm with Bobby and they had enjoyed it so much. Apparently Bobby's wise ass attitude had rubbed off on them.

"Ouch!" Duncan laughed, liking Gwen's friend for her attitude.

** "**Is there a ladies room?" LeShawna asked.

"Just through there." Chris pointed down the hall.

"Good, cause I gotta make a deposit!" LeShawna walked into the restroom and they could hear her shout. "There's a camera in the potty... AGAIN?! UGGH! Can't a sister get a little privacy on this program?!"

**"**OMG, Chris, I am just LOL!" Sierra squeled.

"We should hit the winners' compartment, eh? Cause I ain't never gonna sit back here! Hah, never!" Ezekiel said loudly.

"Is "never" your policy on mouthwash too, homeschool?" Noah stepped back.

"If you don't receive a barf bag full of airline-issue peanuts..." Chris started but was interrupted.

"Losing team will enjoy the luxurious economy class accommodations, where the losing team will stay between destinations." Chris continued as he led them through the class.

"You do know that a plumber is a guy that can fix this?" Elliot asked.

"Where are our beds?" Lindsay asked.

"Owen." Chris pointed to large teen who was still knocked out and strapped to the wall by two seat belts leaving him sleeping upright and not looking very comfortable.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gwen asked.

Chris then led them into the next cabin that looked so much more nicer than the economy class.

"This is the first class cabin. The domain of each challenge's winners." Chris said.

The first class made it look like they were on a luxury plane, with large comfy seats, a couch and a small bar.

"Ah!" Elliot jumped and landed on a soft chair. "Oh this is nice."

"I guess Chris is capable of doing _something_ nice for us." Gwen commented as she sat down next to Elliot.

"So as long as you win." Chris replied.

"These chairs are so comfy that you could fall asleep on them." Dawn sat in the chair on the opposite side of Gwen and Elliot's chairs next to Izzy.

"Now this is the accommodations that a lady deserves." Alejandro said, making Lindsay blush.

"That guy is as smooth as momma's gravy." DJ commented.

"Lindsay is supposed to like me." Tyler groaned.

Gwen tuned out the rest of the conversation as she looked out the window and tried to enjoy the nice looking cabin while she had the chance.

Chris led them into the last cabin which was even nicer than the first cabin.

"What is this room?" Cody asked as he saw the piano and the hot tub!

"My room, get out!" Chris closed the door.

He led them away from his room and back into the mess hall.

"That's it for the tour, other than the storage area and the galley. And I am sure you all remember the elimination ceremony." Chris pulled out several worn out bags. "You will receive barf bags filled with airline issue peanuts-"

"I got a peanut allergy, yo... or more like a sensitivity." Ezekiel spoke up.

"...you'll be forced to take the Drop of Shame." Chris gritted his teeth when he was interrupted.

"Okay, I just don't like—"Ezekiel spoke up again.

"Kinda like this!" Chris went to grab him but Dawn pulled him out of the way.

"Violence is not the way to solve this." Dawn said, keeping Ezekiel out of arm's reach. "If he's that annoying just say he can't speak or he is kicked off!"

"..Fine, the next person who interrupts me is kicked off! Got it?" Chris growled.

Everyone nodded and sent a warning look to Ezekiel to keep quiet which the boy smartly did.

"Now I'm going to relax in my hot tub as we head for our first destination. Don't bother me." Chris walked back to his room.

Xxx

Gwen quickly used her Omni-Glove to draw the Dimension Seal Method on the table she was at and time instantly froze for everyone except the three Avatars.

"I can't believe this, being forced to sing?" Gwen rubbed her head.

"It's not all bad, Gwen!" Elliot sat down. "I can help out!"

"Singing is not the worst thing, Gwen. Even if you don't want to you can always sing back up." Dawn tried to reassure Gwen.

"I suppose you two are singing experts?" Gwen asked.

"I did a little singing in school plays." Elliot replied.

"I see...Okay, which of you guys think Nebula is the Avatar if he's on this plane and just how come everyone's frozen." Gwen looked at the others. "I thought all Avatars and Spirits were able to move freely in the Dimension Seal Method."

"They are but the Stalker in the Stars is a very cunning rogue spirit. There's a possibility he's already created a Method that gives his Avatar the presence of a normal human meaning they are frozen in time under the Dimension Seal." Dawn replied. "I didn't think it would be that easy."

"So now what? How do we find out if the Avatar really is here?" Gwen asked.

"The only way would be to force Nebula to reveal himself and his Avatar." Elliot said. "He won't wait long if he's addicted to Life Energy as much as any other rogue spirit, he'll need to mark someone."

"And if he does?" Gwen asked. "What happens then?"

"Well Gwen, Kurt was working on a Method to restore Life Energy to people who have lost their own energy but unfortunately even the Avatar of Merlin is having trouble with that. However...he did come up with something else." Elliot grinned. "Reversing Nebula's Method."

"Reverse it?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Essentially for any person who has been marked we place our on mark on Nebula after we break the connection with his Avatar. If he wants to survive he'll revert back to his true form to escape three Spirit Avatars and if he's marked anyone and using their energy to get stronger we place our own mark on him supplied by Kurt and instead of him draining Life Energy the energy is channelled back into the people he stole it from." Dawn explained.

"We need to watch everyone as the show goes on. Nebula will see to it that you are all kicked off as soon as possible." Luna's specter form manifested out of Dawn's bracelet.

"Agreed. Even if he doesn't know you three are Avatars there is a chance he suspects that we are on to him." Andromeda spoke up.

"What does the mark look like?' Gwen asked.

"It's essentially the same as a tattoo except only an Avatar can see it." Elliot answered.

"You should also stick together. Nebula might try to separate you three and get rid of you individually." Lancelot gave his two cents. "Even if you are on separate teams Nebula will try to engineer your deaths if he suspects you three."

"Does he know of us?" Gwen asked.

"Possibly." Andromeda answered. "An Avatar's identity is usually kept secret but that doesn't mean you are safe."

"So we got a spirit is specializes in hiding, has a human as its Avatar and is keeping itself hidden until the right chance to slip away. By that I mean when Chris kicks them off the show and Nebula slips away, probably after killing said Avatar." Gwen shook her head. "Carlos better appreciate this."

She dispelled the Method and time resumed its normal pace. Unfortunately things around here had gotten boring before she had cast the Method. It had been hours since the plane took off and they were all bored out of their minds.

DING!

Everyone looked up to see Chris moon walk out of his room wearing a bowler hat and suit.

"Ah! My eyes!" Gwen covered her eyes. "I thought mooning was illegal!"

"Burn!" Elliot laughed. 'Her corruption to the crazy side is almost complete!'

"Every time you hear that friendly little bell, it's music time! So let's hear it!" Chris chuckled.

"But, what are we supposed to sing?" Courtney asked.

"You have to make it up as you go. Wouldn't be challenging otherwise now, would it?" Chris smiled.

Music started playing and Courtney decided to start the first song.

**Come Fly with Us**

**Courtney:** _Up!_

**Courtney and Izzy:** _Up!_

**Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra:** _Up!_

**Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay:** _Up!_

**Harold:** _Sing!_

**Harold and Cody:** _Sing!_

**Harold, Cody, and DJ:** _Sing!_

**Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler:** _Sing!_

**Heather, Leshawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay:** _We're flying._

**Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler:** _And singing._

**Everyone except for Gwen, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Owen:** _We're flying and we're singing!_

**Sierra:** _Come fly with us!_

Sierra was pushing Cody down the aisle on a cart.

**Sierra and Cody:** _Come fly with us!_

_"We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! _Haha!"

Izzy stuck her head out of an overhead compartment.

**Bridgette:** _Come fly with us!_

She and Lindsay stood on chairs in first class.

**Bridgette and Lindsay:** _Come fly with us!_

**Alejandro:** _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._

He pulled them down next to him and smiled which earned him a smile and blush from both girls.

**"**Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane." Duncan remained sitting at the table with his arms crossed.

**Harold:** _What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane._ Ah!

**Gwen:** _Anything that makes us look stupid on TV!_

Gwen didn't want to sing but she had been encouraged by not only Dawn and Elliot but her partner Andromeda as well.

**Courtney:** _Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!_

The CIT danced around Gwen with a big smile.

**Elliot: **_I think it is! I think you're alone!_

Dawn then set a hand on Courtney's shoulder as she glared at Elliot.

**Dawn: **_She's just being silly, there's no reason to moan._

**DJ:** _Come fly with us!_

**DJ and Leshawna:** _Come fly with us!_

**Ezekiel:** _Chris thought he could leave me and depart, but this man's got winning in his heart!_

**Noah:** _Come fly with us! Come die with us!_

He was looking out the window with a nervous look.

**Owen:** We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane!

Anymore complaining was cut off as he received another whack to the head from Chris's frying pan.

**Sierra, DJ, Cody, and Heather:** _Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_

**Duncan:** No!

**Chris McLean:** Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-

Bridgette stole the contract and read while singing.

**Bridgette:** _All contestants must sing in each show!_

**Courtney:** _Duncan, do it! Let's go!_

**Gwen:** _Or make a jump out of this show!_

Duncan looked at Gwen surprised but he saw the small smirk on her face. She was daring him to quit before the first challenge even started.

**Courtney:** Duncan, come on! Please?

Between Courtney's pleading look and Gwen's daring look Duncan's resistance crumbled as he held up both hands and sang the final note of the song.

**Duncan:** _This sucks!_

**Everyone except for Duncan, Owen, and Ezekiel:** _Yeah!_

Xxx

Gwen sighed in relief as she sat down on one side of a table with Elliot and Dawn on the other. Izzy was busy consoling Owen who was still terrified of flying.

"That was fun! I can't wait for the next song!" Elliot laughed.

"I guess one of us has to." Gwen sighed.

"Oh come, grump. Singing is not the worst thing he's made you do and I know because I watched the show." Elliot scoffed.

"Gee thanks." Gwen sighed.

"It wasn't so bad, Gwen. I thought you sounded great, if a little grumpy." Dawn giggled slightly.

"That's my girl!" LeShawna patted Gwen on the back as she sat next to the goth. "I knew you wouldn't bail."

"That makes one of us." Gwen shook her head. "The idea of being forced to sing for their mop head of a host for the whole season...I think I should be looking for the nearest parachute."

"Not interested in the million dollars? Oh well, more for me." Duncan laughed he stopped at the table. "Nice to know you're cheering me on."

"How do you know that?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"The way you dared me to sing the last note of the stupid song." Duncan smirked. "The way you were staring at me, I may hate to sing but backing down from a fight is one thing I never do, even from a hot chick."

Courtney frowned as she listened to the conversation.

"Well I thought I'd try and encourage on you since you most likely spent most of the prize money from before on Courtney, taking her out to fancy restaurants, hiring a lawyer when you two were fighting over that pet raccoon, paying for the tattoos, who knows what else she had you pay for." Gwen smirked.

"That and I spent a bit of it on a nature preservation group like I said I would." Duncan smirked Gwen's smirk was replaced with a look of surprise.

"You did?" Gwen and Courtney asked at the same time.

"Yep, gave them a couple hundred." Duncan chuckled.

"You never told me about that!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Why would I? It's my money." Duncan shrugged. "Plus I promised I would if I won the money."

Courtney glared but Duncan waved her off and went to sit a table that happened to be closest to the table Gwen was sitting at. Courtney threw Gwen one last glare and stomped over to Duncan's table.

"I honestly wasn't expecting him to do that...go figure." Gwen shook her head.

"Anyone can be surprising, Gwen, no matter how predictable they are." Dawn said wisely.

"Guess so." Gwen nodded.

"Room for one more?" Bridgette asked as she sat on the left side of the table on Gwen's side. "I feel a little lonely without Geoff around."

"Look on the bright side." Gwen smirked.

"What's the bright side?"

"You won't get kicked off for making out endlessly again." Gwen chuckled as Bridgette blushed in embarrassment.

"I never had a boyfriend before and Geoff was...good." Bridgette stuttered earning a laugh from everyone at the table.

"So good that you two sucked face as you walked to the limo when you were kicked off the last season?" Elliot laughed.

Bridgette's blush brightened until she resembled a tomato with blond hair.

"Enough with the singing back there fruitcakes! We are now beginning our descent into Egypt so strap yourself in." Chef announced and then grumbled. "Musical numbers, worst idea ever. Chris is such an idiot...Hey why is the PA still on. Oh sh-"

Xxx

'How the hell did Chris get permission from the Egyptian Government to land here?' Gwen thought as they came out of the plane. 'It's a good thing I used a Cooling Method to keep the heat from roasting me.'

Spirit Avatars were blessed with numerous Methods meant to protect them from environment if it was too hot or cold. So Gwen, Dawn, and Elliot were probably the only ones without a problem that had to do with the heat.

"Wow! It's a scorcher out here. Let's get to the challenge!" Chris was dressed like a Pharaoh and was being carried by two interns. "I call this one, Pyramid Over and Under!"

"How did you get permission for us to go in there? That pyramid is a historical landmark!" Dawn said.

"Relax, it's a really nicely designed prop built by our producers." Chris said.

"Under is right, under paid more like it. After the Jacuzzi and piano it's a wonder there was anything in budget left to build that piece of crap." Elliot commented. "What'd you use? Cardboard?"

"I'm beginning to regret letting you on." Chris grumbled. "Anyways the challenge is simple that you have to get to the finish line on the other side of pyramid by going over or under the pyramid. Everybody understand?"

"Going over in this heat? No way!" Heather exclaimed.

Gwen rolled her eyes and had to bite her tongue to keep herself from making an insult. Andromeda had taught her to keep calm even when with people like Heather but it was hard.

"Why not? Going the pyramid looks like fun! Plus the view!" Elliot looked at the top.

"On your marks! Get set! And..." Chris struck a gong and the contestants were off running to the pyramid.

Gwen decided to go over the pyramid rather than going through it since Chris probably had all sorts of traps set up. When Andromeda was training her Gwen had gone through all sorts of physical exercises including running until her feet felt like falling off, climbing until her hands were red with bruises and cuts, and all sorts of physical exercises that rivalled Chris's life threatening challenges. She looked up and saw Alejandro was climbing up the pyramid like a pro.

'Okay, one point for the newbie.' Gwen thought and saw Tyler falling down the pyramid. 'Ooh!'

'That had to hurt.' Andromeda commented mentally.

Gwen started to climb and flinched when she felt the rough stone scrape at the palm of her left hand while her right hand was protected by her Omni Glove.

'Not as bad as Andromeda's exercises.' Gwen thought as she slowly started to climbing.

'I should hope so. If you had trouble with this I would have had you climbing up the training course for seventy two hours straight.' Andromeda mentally replied.

'Combined with the heat and rough stones ordinary me would have a harder time.' Gwen thought as she climbed a little a faster. 'But with a Cooling Method and experience thanks to sadistic spirit who easily heals my bruises makes it easier. This is kind of why I left you behind the last two seasons, feels like cheating.'

'As opposed to how several other contestants behaved.' Andromeda pointed out.

'Yeah, don't remind me.'

She looked up and to her shock Dawn was already ahead of her, sitting cross legged on the stone half way up with Elliot whistling next to her.

"How'd you two get up here so fast?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, we took a shortcut." Dawn replied, mysteriously.

'And people think I am mysterious.' Gwen thought and asked. "You sure you two didn't have something getting you up here."

"Oh, don't worry Gwen, we wouldn't resort to cheating!" Elliot laughed. "Hey, you want an easier way through this?"

"Like what?" Gwen climbed up to them.

"How'd you three get up here so fast?" The three looked down and saw Duncan and Courtney climbing together with a rope tied between them.

"I'm good at physical exercises!" Elliot replied.

"I took a short cut." Dawn answered.

"The determination to get this over with." Gwen started to climb again but stopped when she heard Duncan make a wolf like whistle.

"Still wearing purple huh? Looks cute!" Duncan laughed.

Gwen immediately blushed red she realized Duncan could up her skirt and instinctively tried to lower it with one hand. Unfortunately the distraction made her loose her grip and she slipped and fell down on her back.

"Crap..." Gwen groaned as Dawn landed next to her.

"Are you all right?" Dawn concernedly looked over Gwen for any injuries.

"Yeah." Gwen sat up as Duncan and Courtney pulled themselves up to the two girls.

Courtney looked very annoyed with Duncan for looking up Gwen's skirt and considered untying the rope and pushing him off the pyramid. She looked to see Dawn and Elliot help Gwen up as the goth rubbed her head.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Duncan said sounding apologetic.

"Just don't look again." Gwen sighed.

"Would you like to rappel with us?" Courtney asked earning looks of surprise from Duncan and the three other girls.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"I'd prefer to keep you in sight so Duncan doesn't look up your skirt again."

Gwen sighed and shook her head from the suspicious glare Courtney was giving her.

"Oh, possible cat fight." Duncan grinned.

Gwen and Courtney's both glared at him making him sweat a bit.

"I believe I know of a solution to solve this." Dawn said, hoping to break up the tension.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

Dawn leaned and whispered into Gwen's ear. The goth's ear went up in surprise as she stared at Dawn.

"You're more devious than you look." Gwen remarked and looked at the CIT. "No thanks, Courtney, I got a better way to get through this pyramid and Duncan won't be near it."

"That's good. See ya!" Courtney started climbing again.

Duncan threw Gwen a glance and started climbing again. Gwen smirked as she shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder if they pay attention to how little Chris cares about rules. Shall we?" Gwen asked.

Dawn and Elliot nodded as they started moving but they didn't go up the Pyramid...They started going around the corner of the part of the pyramid they were on. Chris said they had to be on the Pyramid and make it down or through it. He didn't say that they only had to go up and over the Pyramid.

They walked over to the corner and onto the right side of the pyramid and proceeded to the other side where they needed to go down to reach the finish line.

"You don't think Mr. Mophead is going to be mad at us?" Elliot asked.

"So as long as he gets ratings he won't care." Gwen replied.

"Indeed, Chris's aura shows that he is very self absorbed about himself and his fame." Dawn nodded,

They just made it to the corner as they saw Alejandro, Bridgette, and Lindsay on a giant sign surfing down the pyramid. A second later Tyler came after them, tumbling down the pyramid while letting out shouts of pain.

"I like that guy. He may get hurt a lot in any sport he plays but he keeps getting back up." Elliot laughed.

"You know any doctors? All the times he hit his head I am sure he will have some form of brain damage." Gwen commented.

"He has an unbreakable will to compete." Dawn said.

"Nice, not too smart but nice." Gwen sighed in amusement.

"IT'S NOT SAFE!"

The three girls looked up and saw Duncan and Courtney arguing at the top of the pyramid.

"Rappelling down is a bad idea! You know why? Because if someone trips they fall and everyone gets hurt!" Duncan shouted.

"I know what I'm doing! We have to rappel down!" Courtney shouted back.

'Not again.' Gwen sighed at them fighting again.

"And we have five people left!" Chris said through the microphone as the bell rang. "You heard the bell so you all have to sing!"

"But you said only one sing per episode!" Duncan shouted angrily.

"This is a reprise! Sing or you are out!"

"You know what? No!" Duncan started jumping down the pyramid, dragging Courtney with him. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Gwen, Dawn, and Elliot ran after him to finish the challenge and they ran past the finish line just as Duncan stomped up to Chris.

"Three whole hours of this girl squawking on this stupid pyramid, in this stupid heat, and you want me to sing? Forget it!"

"We all finished the challenge and sang, Chris. Just put us on a team and let us move on!" Gwen decided to save everyone from singing again. "We all ran past the finish line so there's no need to sing now."

"Fine! I'll let this one slide but you, Duncan, owe me a song in the next challenge."

"No promises."

"All right, Duncan, Gwen, Dawn, and Elliot are on Team 3 with Heather and Cody."

Cody walked up to Gwen and offered his hand.

"Hi, looks like we're teammates again." Cody smiled.

"Looks like it." Gwen shrugged. "Try to keep up."

Xxx

Confessional: Cody

"Girls on the rebound are the best! They cry, and then get to buy them a pop and listen and then, well, they still won't go out with you but you get to buy them a pop!"

End Confessional

Xxx

"Now who's not here yet?"

His question was answered when Izzy came running out of the pyramid with...a mummy?

"Finally!" Chris smirked.

"Izzy no!" Owen screamed.

"You're carrying the undead!" Noah hid behind Owen.

"I know! He's going to introduce me to his mummy friends! I might have him bite me so I can join his undead crew!" Izzy laughed.

However it wasn't a real mummy, you didn't need to be a Spirit Avatar to figure that out. The mummy freed himself from Izzy and pulled the bandages off his face to reveal Ezekiel.

"Thanks for all the help ya knobs!" Ezekiel shouted.

"Izzy you go join team-"

"Tatala, or three." Harold interrupted, demonstrating his knowledge of the Egyptian language.

"And Ezekiel, you're on team one."

"Whoo-hoo! Ezekiel cheered.

"Now for names, talk amongst yourself and determine a team name."

Team One composed of LeShawna, DJ, Bridgette, Harold, and Ezekiel picked their name: "Team Victory!"

Gwen, Dawn, Elliot, Courtney, Heather, and Izzy picked their team name before Duncan or Cody could say anything: "Team Amazon!"

Team Two's team name was a suggestion by Sierra but no one wanted it. "Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!"

"All right, best team name ever!" Chris smiled while the rest of Team Three protested. "All right, Team Amazon wins a camel. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Really Hot."

"I think there are only four 'reallys'." Alejandro replied.

"You win a goat." Chris continued. "And Team Victory, here you go."

He tossed them a stick that LeShawna caught. "So the team that came in last got a camel and we get a stick?"

"All will be explained if I feel like it. Next time on Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"

Elliot was about to another sarcastic remark when the ground and the sky turned blue along with everything and everyone around the Avatars.

"Say wha-" Elliot looked around. "Who cast the Dimension Seal Method?"

"Not me!" Gwen and Dawn said at the same time.

"Then why...LOOK!" Elliot pointed behind them.

Gwen and Dawn spun around to see mummified humans and animals coming out of the pyramid.

"I thought the whole thing was a prop!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Those look to be real, Gwen." Dawn held both hands out. "I can feel an Unauthorized Method at work here."

"All right! Total Drama and Spirit Avatar work! Whoo-hoo!" Elliot cheered.

"Don't be so quick to celebrate, Elliot. Mummified beings are much like zombies, corpses powered by Life Energy however they can be endowed with special Methods make them more lethal." Sir Lancelot spoke up. "Do not look them in the eye or their Method may activate."

"What kind of methods are we talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Unfortunately you might ask young Elliot to answer that...had she the ability to speak right now." Lancelot sighed, his Avatar frozen stiff as she stared at a mummy which was shuffling towards her.

"Well that answers that question." Gwen flexed her Omni Glove clad hand and summoned her katana. She caught the weapon as it appeared out of thin air in a flash of blue light and sliced through the mummy approaching Elliot with one quick slash. She cut through it at the waist and then spun, slicing upwards between the still walking legs so that they could not attempt to continue their futile effort to get Elliot.

"Allow me," Dawn sat down, cross legged and shut her eyes as her aura began to flare around her. "Please hold them back for the next one hundred and twenty seconds while I prepare."

"A hundred and- oh that had better be some kind of method you're planning to use!" Gwen said as she looked down at her feet to avoid meeting the eyes of the approaching mummies. Elliot was now free and had summoned a two handed sword which she somehow easily wielded with one hand despite it being even bigger than Gwen's katana.

"Ohhh you just made me mad!" She said. "Nobody hypnotizes me! NOBODY!" She then swung her sword once, and released a wave of energy which sliced through half a dozen of the mummies and left the two halves of each to slowly burn.

"That was impressive," Gwen admitted.

"I practice it all week!" Elliot grinned.

However more mummies kept on coming out of the pyramid, replacing the ones they had destroyed. However Gwen and Elliot had bought the needed time for Dawn use her Method.

"You have been summoned against your will by an unknown force, vandalizing your resting places. Such a crime is unforgivable in the eyes of Mother Earth. I am the student of a spirit of nature, Luna the Heavenly Light. Mother Earth has deemed this Method a crime and shall be cured!" Dawn's eyes glowed bright as a blast of bright lightning blasted from her and covered everything. "Heavenly Judgement!"

Gwen, Elliot and the frozen humans were unaffected by Dawn's Method but when it collided with the mummies they disintegrated into particles of light. When it was done everything was quiet, like the mummies had never even existed.

"Woooow...!" Elliot's jaw had dropped.

"Dawn...no offense, but I'm a little scared of you now," Gwen admitted.

"I get that quite often when people see me use that method." Dawn shrugged as she stood up. "It destroys the Method used by rogue spirits that affect the environment in a negative way, like using corpses as puppets. Luna may be a pacifist but she knows how to destroy evil."

"I guess since a Method was involved this is the work of the Stalker in the Stars." Elliot's sword disappeared.

"I didn't see anyone cast a Method." Gwen looked the frozen contestants.

"We went above the pyramid, Gwen. Even if there were cameras on them Nebula's Avatar could have left something behind without anyone knowing." Dawn replied.

"Should we check the others and see if they were marked?"

"Yeah. I'm on it!" Elliot ran over to the check the cast out.

"I guess we get to check the pyramid." Gwen sighed.

They had spent a whole hour checking the pyramid but no signs of any symbols used to cast the Method that created the mummies. They still had not discovered the identity of Nebula's Avatar or the person who cast the Dimension Seal Method. At this point they had no choice but to dispel the Dimension Seal and continue the show.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Gwen, Elliot and Dawn made sure no one noticed any changes when Gwen dispelled the Dimension Seal Method. They all knew that none of them put up the Dimension Seal but if it hadn't appeared mummies would have been seen on live television across the world. If the Avatar of Nebula was trying to hide they did a poor job because they now knew the Avatar was on the show with them. But still, why would they put up a Dimension Seal alerting the three Avatars to an attack?

"Could you at least give singing a chance?"

Gwen shook her head and concentrated back on the show.

"I told you, _Duncans_ do not sing!" Duncan growled.

"It's not a big deal! And if you don't sing you lose!" Courtney shouted.

"Hey, I still have my million, like I care!"

"You are impossible! You are never motivated when it's important!" Courtney growled.

"I can be motivated...when it counts." Duncan smirked at her but it only made her even more angry.

"Will both of you shut up so we can go now?!" Heather spoke up.

"What crawled up her back side and died?" Elliot whispered.

"Elliot!" Dawn said, reprimanding her.

"Relax Dawn and to answer your question Elly, she's the Queen of Poison so everything she touches dies." Gwen smirked.

Before Heather could reply back with another snarky comment Chris interrupted them as he relaxed by sitting on an intern's back.

"Man it's hot out here! Good thing I came prepared!" Chris pulled out some grapes. "Anyways, I call this challenge the Amazing Camel Race!"

"Forget your glasses at home! There's only one camel!" Elliot said.

"Exactly, that's why it's called the Camel Race and not 'Camels' Race." Chris replied.

"Yes!" Heather smirked.

"What?!" Alejandro shouted while the goat in his arms said 'baa!'

"We won last time so how come they get a camel," She pointed and Team Amazon and then at Team C. "They got a goat and we got a stick!"

"Each reward has its own advantage, trust me. You'll be racing to the infamous river known as the Nile! Teams must bring their reward to the finish to win the challenge. You all have two minutes to come up with a strategy."

Chris left all three teams to strategize while he went to get a bottle of fresh cold water.

"Move it, people! This is a race." Heather got onto the camel

"Uh, hello? It's "_Team_ Amazon." Not "_Dictatorship_ Amazon!" Courtney scowled.

Nevertheless each member of the team got onto the camel's back.

Izzy climbed on its neck and made strange noises. "I just introduced myself in camel-ese!"

"I don't know, Izzy. The camel's aura suggests that it is mildly annoyed at having to carry us and the very annoying girl who grabbed her mouth." Dawn spoke up.

"Really? Wow, you're good!" Izzy smiled at the girl who was sitting behind Gwen. "Do you know how to speak camel?"

Cody tried to get a seat between Gwen and Izzy while flashing her a smile.

"Hey...fancy meeting you here. You up for a slushie later?"

"Oh hi, Cody." Gwen said, mentally sighing as the boy was trying to flirt with her again. "I never got to say this before but thanks for setting me up with Trent back at Wawanakwa."

Even if she found him annoying because of his crush she still had to be grateful for doing what he did. It showed he was a mature and very kind.

"Nice, right? But now that he's gon-"Gwen put her hand on Cody's mouth to stop him.

"I don't think this is a good time for that. We are in the middle of a challenge." Gwen said nicely but with a firm tone. "Plus there's no room between me and Izzy here unless you want to make it very heavy for the camel's neck."

Cody had a small hurtful look on his face but he back down and tried to get on the camel's back. Elliot helped him up and he was now behind her and in front of Courtney. Duncan sat behind her and in front of Heather on the far back of the camel.

Xxx

Confessional: Cody

"I'll win her over eventually; it's just a matter of time. And persistence. And humiliation. And I was born to be humiliated."

Xx

"Time's up! Now get going and be careful! Oh and be sure to watch out for the scarab beetles, it's mating season and they tend to get all...kill-y when they are in heat."

"Kill-y? You know there is such a place where you can learn to speak English, right? I think they call it...uh...oh yeah, a school!" Elliot laughed.

"Burn!" Noah snickered.

Nearly everyone shared a laugh at Elliot's joke but Chris had a small scowl.

"Ignoring that be sure to watch out the beetles. We're not eligible to compensate your families if you die."

"Good thing none of them are out here then." LeShawna smiled.

"Is she for real?" Elliot whispered to her team.

"I'll tell them you said that." Chris said as Chef knocked over a giant jar containing...

"Gwenny, how could your friend act so stupid?" Elliot asked as thousands of scarab beetles began crawling towards them.

DING!

"Oh, come on!" Duncan threw his arms up in the air.

"Try not to get disqualified if you live, Duncan." Chris laughed. "Sing a very good song and they might not kill you."

"LeShawna you owe everyone if we make it out alive." Gwen threw a glare at her friend.

"I'm not singing!" Duncan crossed his arms.

"Then don't! Just sing back-up!" Elliot replied. "Give it a rest already!"

**Alejandro:** _No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!_

**Cody, Noah, Tyler, DJ, and Alejandro:** _You don't wanna eat us up._

**Owen:** _We're mostly full of gas. No, no!_

**Gwen, Courtney, Dawn, Elliot and Heather:** _It's mating time for scarabs._

**Leshawna:** _So, what'cha waiting on?_

**Izzy:** _Just ignore us humans!_

**Cody:** _Oooooh._

**All (except Ezekiel):** _And make out till the break of dawn!_

**Alejandro and Cody:** _It's lovin' time._

**Gwen, Courtney, and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**Alejandro:** _Scarab mating season._

**Alejandro and Cody:** _It's lovin' time_

**Gwen, Courtney, Dawn, Elliot and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**Alejandro:** _Scarabs, get busy now..._

**Harold:** _It's lovin' time. _

**Gwen, Courtney, Dawn, Elliot and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**All (except Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney and Heather):** _Scarab mating season. _

**Cody and Duncan:** _It's lovin' time._

**Gwen, Courtney, Dawn, Elliot and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**All (except Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, Dawn, Elliot and Heather):** _Scarab mating season!_

**Ezekiel:** Seasonal, eh!? Whoa, no wait!

The scarabs had put into a love trance by the song but thanks to Ezekiel they snapped out of it and started chasing the contestants.

"Nice, one! GO!" Chris laughed and sounded an air horn.

All three teams took off as fast as they could with scarab beetles hot on their tail and the determination to win the race.

"Faster! Faster! C'mon!" Courtney shouted at the camel.

"Courtney that is not how you motivate a camel to move." Dawn spoke up.

"She's right; this how you tell a camel to move. Ahem, MOVE IT!" Heather shouted.

"Let me try! Ugh! Ugh!" Izzy grabbed the camel's face again.

"Izzy, the camel doesn't understand a word you are saying and seems very annoyed by all the shouting." Dawn said. "Stop the camel."

"What?" Courtney, Heather, and Duncan said at the same time.

"Got it!" Gwen got off and ran in front of the camel.

She held up her hands and the camel stopped. Dawn slipped off the camel's back and walked up to the front.

"Hello, sorry for all the shouting back there. It's been a long day for everyone." Dawn reached out and patted it on the head, earning a satisfied sound from the camel. "If it's not so much trouble could you direct us to any river that might be nearby?"

The camel made a replying grunt and lowered itself to let Gwen and Dawn back onto its back.

"Thank you." Dawn replied gratefully as she got back on.

"How did you do that?" Izzy asked. "Camels don't speak English!"

"They don't have to speak English to understand me." Dawn replied.

The camel was moving towards the Nile River and they even passed Team C on the way.

"Going to win the race now, see ya!" Heather blew a raspberry at them.

"Eat sand losers!" Courtney joined in.

"Such witty remarks from such fiercely intelligent woman. I'm both humbled and intrigued." Alejandro smirked.

"Nice try, but I'm with Duncan." Courtney scoffed and leaned back into Duncan's chest.

"And what a pity it is that you should give yourself to a petty little lowlife who refuses to share his million dollars or make an effort with the relationship."

"Excuse me, I'm right here." Duncan glared.

"Please, calm down little boy. The grownups are speaking." Alejandro replied.

Duncan's glare intensified. "Like to see you speak without any teeth."

"There it is!" Heather pointed ahead to the...

The Nile River.

They were the first to arrive with Team C right behind them.

"Hey, where are the boats?" Elliot asked.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE THE FIRST TWO TEAMS TO MAKE IT TO THE THIRD PART OF THE CHALLENGE, BASKET WEAVING!" Chris announced. "EACH TEAM HAS TO WEAVE A BOAT FROM THE RIVER WEEDS TO TRANSPORT THEM AND THEIR AWARD TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE RIVER."

"Well we're screwed." Gwen sighed as she got off.

"Why is that? We're the first here!" Heather hopped off the camel.

"Do you really think we can weave a boat that can not only hold us but the camel too? Do any of you have any experience in weaving a boat?" Gwen shrugged.

"All right!" Team Amazon looked to see Sierra skipping happily. "I am like a fourth generation basket weaver!"

She started getting to work and to the surprise of everyone she was making boat out of weeds very fast.

'That was unexpected.' Andromeda mentally commented and Gwen agreed.

"Come on! We need to catch up!" Heather shouted. "Someone do something!"

"I can try." Courtney grabbed some weeds and started to get to work but she was horribly slow and almost everyone could see she has no idea what she is going.

"Oh my, you were all doing so well before." Alejandro commented, sounding almost sincerely sad about Team Amazon falling behind.

"Sorry, Cody!" Sierra waved at him.

Heather stared at the fan girl and got an idea.

"Oh, Sierra it must be sad that you have to help your team win and leave the team that Cody is on in the dust."

"Plus you've got Owen on your team, lucky!" Izzy commented.

"But you have Cody!"She looked at Cody."I know, Cody. I wish we were on the same team too!"

"I have to... do something." Cody turned and ran off.

"Aww, you guys are so cute together." Izzy cooed.

"Maybe we could swap teams!" Sierra suggested.

"Where's Chris?! He won't allow this..." Alejandro spoke, not wanting to lose his ace in the hole.

"Excuse me, did somebody-"Chris came across the Nile in a speedboat.

"Today is officially the best day of my life. So I really hope you allow us to swap. But, of course, you'll make the best decision because you're the best decider ever." Sierra spoke up, hoping that sucking up to Chris would make him agree.

She wasn't wrong. "And that's why I'm going to allow it."

"Smiley face!" Sierra squealed.

Heather smirked as the two switched teams and Sierra got to work on Team Amazon's boat. Gwen was watching Sierra work but she noticed Alejandro blowing a kiss at Heather who reacted in shock and anger.

'A repeat of how Duncan and Courtney got together?' Gwen thought.

'Possibly or those two will end up hating each other's guts for all eternity.' Andromeda replied.

Team Victory finally arrived and they frantically started working to catch up with everyone else. Sierra was actually the first to finish because of her skills and she made it strong enough to support the camel. Duncan and Cody pushed against the camel to get it on the boat but it barely moved an inch.

"Come on, let's go!" Courtney shouted.

"Trying here, princess!" Duncan shouted back as he kept on pushing.

The camel groaned and sat down...on Duncan and Cody earning groans of pain from both of them. Dawn walked over to the camel.

"Excuse me, Ruby but could you please follow us onto the boat. We'll let you have a nice drink of water on the other side."

The camel seemed to shrug and got off the two male members of Team Amazon and got onto the boat.

"Ruby?" Gwen asked.

"It's a girl camel. You can tell by looking at it." Dawn shrugged.

"I'll take your word for it."

The time it had taken for Team Amazon to get the camel onto their boat the other two teams had finished their boats and were already racing across the river. That was when a familiar sound was heard.

DING!

"Oh come on!" Duncan growled. "We already sang!"

"Time for a musical reprise!" Chris said, earning groans and moans from the contestants. "Hey, don't whine to me about it. If Zeke hadn't blown it you wouldn't have to be singing. And you, Duncan, you managed to weasel your way out with the back-up singing, not this time."

"Eat dirt, McLane!" Duncan growled.

"Actually, it might be the gators eating you." Chris laughed. "Now get on with it!"

**Alejandro:** _Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for?_

**Courtney:** _We don't mean to bug you!_

**Gwen:** _Please let us reach the shore!_

**Camel:** _(honks twice)_

**Lindsay:** _These crocs are getting killy!_

**Harold:** _Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!_

Ezekiel tried that but the crocodile ate the stick. "No!"

**Alejandro:** _It's rowin' time!_

**Everyone else except Duncan:** _Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'!_

**Everyone except Duncan :** _Crocodile season!_

**DJ:** _It's rowin' time!_

**Everyone else:** _Crocodiles! Crocodiles!_

**DJ:** _Tell me I'm not sinkin'! _

**Cody:** _Yeah, it's rowin' time!_

**Everyone else except Duncan:** _Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!_

**Everyone except Duncan:** _Crocodile season!_

**Alejandro:** _It's rowin' time!_

**Everyone else except Duncan:** _Rowin' time! Rowin' time!_

Team Amazon hit the shore, followed by Team C and Team Victory arriving last.

**Sierra**: _Til the Amazons..._

**Team Amazon:** _Wiiiiiiiiiin! Yeah!_

"Congrats, you're all alive." Chris clapped his hands. "But...Team Amazon unfortunately is disqualified!"

"WHAT?!" Courtney, Heather, Elliot, and Sierra exclaimed.

"But we won!" Courtney shouted.

"You would have won if your rich boyfriend joined in the singing. But he didn't and as a result Team Amazon loses the challenge." Chris laughed. "Nice job, Duncan."

"You!" Heather turned and glared Duncan who shrugged it off. "You cost us a chance to relax in first class all because you don't like singing AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH! GOING THROUGH THAT STUPID PYRAMID, GETTING CHASED BY SCARAB BEETLES, NEARLY GETTING EATEN BY CROCODILES ALL FOR NOTHING!"

To his credit, Duncan did not flinch when Heather shouted right in his face and actually lifted him off of the ground by his shirt collar.

"Daaaaamn." Alejandro whistled as Duncan was shaken back and forth by the girl...until Courtney marched over and slapped Heather so hard that she dropped Duncan.

"Hands. Off." Courtney growled. "...only I get to do that!" She then did what Heather did, once again lifting the punk by his shirt and shaking him. "YOU COST US FIRST CLASS!"

"These are our teammates?" Elliot whispered to Gwen.

"Sorry about this. I've only been teamed up with Heather in the last couple of season but Heather _and_ Courtney is going to be a handful." Gwen whispered back.

"Why Duncan?! The one time I depend on you and you screw it up!" Courtney kept shaking her boyfriend who growled back at her.

"One time? One time?! I have been listening to you screeching in the sunlight with the pony butcher for the whole day, having to put up with the mop headed host ("Watch it!" Chris shouted) trying to force me to sing out loud on live TV and you're still harping on me how I let _you_ down!" Duncan stomped towards the plane. "Go ahead and vote me off! I don't care anymore; let someone else deal with you!"

Courtney gasped her look of anger replaced by a look of shock.

"Wow...This is GREAT! The drama is going to be great for ratings!" Chris laughed. "Too bad we lost one of our famous couples."

"We're not broken up! We're just...going through a tough phase." Courtney stuttered.

"Whatever you say. Now Team Victory, you managed to sing with everyone on it and if you brought your reward you win second place." Chris looked to the other team.

Team Victory cheered but Ezekiel was oddly silent.

"So...where's the stick?" Chris asked.

Ezekiel gulped as everyone looked at him and started to stutter. "W-we-well..."

"Wow, luckily though with Duncan losing the challenge for Team Amazon you won't be kicked off." Chris laughed.

Team Victory glared at Ezekiel, even DJ and Lindsay were mad at him. Ezekiel rubbed his sheepishly as he gulped from the glares. It didn't take a genius to realize Ezekiel had just barely managed to get out of being eliminated again.

"Both loser teams have survived without losing one of their members. Will they bounce back next time or will Chris Me SOOOOOOO Hot win again? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOOOUUUURRRR!" He sang the last part.

With the show done everyone headed back into the plane with Team C enjoying the luxurious First Class while the other two teams were stuck in Economy Class.

Xxx

"How could he do this to me?! His attitude it making it impossible for me to manage this team!" Courtney started fussing.

"You? Manage this team? Ha!" Heather stood up. "No wonder your loser boyfriend dumped you."

"He didn't dump me! We're just having a disagreement!"

"Oh no." Gwen groaned as they started to argue.

She might have shouted at them to shut up and get into another fight with both girls but Andromeda had taught her to keep her emotions in check but she had to fight the urge to kick both of them off the plane. When the episode ended Gwen quickly used her Omni Glove to draw the Dimension Seal and activated the Method. The Economy class went blue along with all the occupants who were now frozen in time except for her, Dawn and Elliot.

"Finally! I was about to clobber those two!" Elliot sighed in relief.

"Are they always this...argumentative?" Dawn asked.

"They are both bad when it's just one of them on a single team but together...This team won't last half the season." Gwen sighed. "Okay, so what are of anyone on our team being the Avatar of Nebula?"

"Hard to tell, Nebula would prefer to stealthy especially on a surrounded by a small number of humans so he can mark them." Dawn replied. "If Nebula is addicted to life energy as any other spirit he wouldn't want to be stranded with a low number of people to blind in like where we were in Egypt."

"I guess so. I can't believe Duncan almost got kicked off like that." Gwen sighed. "He usually gets so far."

"Aw, would Gwenny miss Duncan?" Elliot teased her. "Does that mean you...?"

"Not try Elliot, but I don't think so. Duncan and I became good friends last season and he did comfort me when I broke up with Trent. I might have had some feelings because of that...but when I talked it over with Andromeda she helped me understand that was because I might be on the rebound."

"I have had three avatars before Gwen and they were all female going through the same things she did." Andromeda sighed. "Makes me feel like I was their parent as I think about it."

"Try dealing with this little spit fire." Lancelot commented, earning a giggle from his Avatar. "This one doesn't attract trouble for everyone, she literally brings it."

"I know, she told me everything." Gwen smirked as Elliot laughed.

"I guess we're the adults here, child." Luna sighed.

"I know, but their happy auras make me smile." Dawn sat on the floor cross legged. "But that weird goop in the corner is really testing me with that smell it leaves."

"I'm on it." The three girls looked up as a familiar face walked past them, not at all frozen by the method.

"Jimmy?!" They all shouted as he got out his mop.

"Yo," He nodded. "One second, I'm actually doing a job where they actually pay me now! They never paid me at my school because they thought it was MY fault that the former janitor got his hands on that bottle." He pointed the mop at Gwen. "And you will suffer for what you caused me to go through, you know."

"Gee, sorry, but I wasn't about to let you into my house." Gwen crossed her arms and frowned. "Let Kurt and Carlos deal with it!"

"I nearly got my arm cut off!" Jimmy growled. "Carlos gave me a hug while he was sharpening a freaking _axe!_"

"...wow, that was more eventful than the time he slept at Bobby's house," Elliot giggled. "Poor guy chased him off with a shotgun in the middle of the night...and he has plenty of rattlesnakes around his house."

"Why are you here?" Gwen groaned.

"Because I needed a job, and the other Avatars wanted me here to back you up! Duh!" Jimmy said, cleaning up the mess of the economy class. "That, and Kurt wanted me to deliver you this," He tossed her a book. "It's a list of things he was gonna train you for, but now he wants you to train for them yourself since he can't be in two places at once."

"Oh, joy." Gwen slid the book into her backpack. "So you cast the Dimension Seal Method back at the pyramid?"

"Not me, bubblegum. I thought you guys did that." Jimmy shrugged.

"But we didn't and just as the Method was cast mummies came out of the pyramid and attacked us." Dawn explained. "If you didn't cast the Method than who did?"

"What about Carlos?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, you'll know if Carlos is here." Jimmy shuddered. "Because if this plane lands where he is, I _am_ outta here!"

"...where are we landing next?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, I'm a janitor!" Jimmy shrugged. "Got better things to do: clean the messes pass around the drinks-"

"Alcohol's illegal on this show, Jimmy." Dawn pointed out.

"...and here I thought Chris wasn't a kill joy." Jimmy muttered as he finished cleaning up the Mystery Goop. "Anyways, Gwen, that book along with me, Dawn, and Elliot are here to help you track down Nebula and to do that you need learn how to handle more than ten percent of Andromeda's power."

"Oh right." Dawn turned to Gwen. "One of the reasons why me and Elliot were picked to come with you, not just because you met us before but because we've learned how to handle our spirit's powers but mostly because we found an easier way. Andromeda was teaching you how to physically defend yourself and how to use her power to increase your speed and strength."

"Yeah, she had me going through physical exercises until I was exhausted for the whole first year she started training me. I'd probably be good for the Olympics thanks to her." Gwen replied. "It wasn't until my fourth year she started to train me in how to summon and use her powers."

"Well, to be honest Andromeda is above Luna and Lancelot in terms of power, perhaps rivalling spirits like Merlin, Warhawk and a few others that I can think of. The stronger the spirit the long it takes for an Avatar to fully master its powers. Lancelot gave me a shortcut to using his powers, like summoning that big sword when those mummies attacked." Elliot started explaining. "Those weapons are constructs designed to hold and unleash the spirit's powers in the form of an attack that quickly wipes out any enemy quickly. It's easier than trying to contain the power inside your body. If you took in more power than you can handle than your life energy would in danger of being extinguished until your body has fully adapted to the spirit's power."

"Spirit Energy essentially does to a human what Life Energy does to a spirit, increasing their abilities drastically depending on how power is given and combined with our life energy the spirit's power is enhanced through us, one of the reasons Spirit Avatars have been so effective since they were created." Dawn spoke up. "Thanks to Luna I have learned how to fully access her powers, I'm even able to use her strongest ability which you saw me use against the mummies, Shining Judgement."

"It destroys all negative Methods and weakens any spirit with dark intentions when touched by the light." Luna spoke up. "I may be a pacifist but I know how to protect my Avatar and her friends along with the Earth."

"So how am I supposed to contain Andromeda's power outside of my body?" Gwen asked. "I already have a weapon."

"There are other vessels that you could create to hold some of Andromeda's power for you," Elliot proposed. "The sword Lancelot has me summon is not like your katana. It was not forged, but shaped by spirit energy and was designed right from the get go for me to carry it no matter how big it is. Your katana was forged by regular hands, and I'm guessing that Andromeda gave it to you when you started becoming more active in your training."

"Yeah, she said it belonged to another one of her Avatars," Gwen nodded.

"And that Avatar probably put a lot of effort into making sure the metal could withstand methods." Dawn added. "Regular weapons can be modified over time by adding more methods to them or using them in combination with a method. So that sword, having been used for hundreds if not thousands of methods would probably be able to use powerful methods without shattering or dulling. You've noticed that it does not chip away or get dull at the edge as much as a regular blade, yes?"

"Yeah, it just fixes itself over time," Gwen nodded.

"Long lasting methods," Dawn explained, returning Gwen's gesture. "The avatar obviously intended for the weapon to be passed on, and for these methods to gather power over time. But despite that, this weapon cannot contain Andromeda's sheer power because it was never designed to do so. But it can channel it in brief uses rather than constantly holding the power. You could use Andromeda's energy to increase the power of methods you use and force the energy through the blade. This would modify the method, seeing as it would have to adjust to fit the use of a sword. So...a spectral volt would likely give your weapon a brief chance to use lightning in its next attack."

"Wow...that would have helped me out so many times," Gwen thought of slicing through a demon with a sword covered in electricity. "Would that help me to contain more of Andromeda's power?"

"It wouldn't be exactly as fast as what I use," Elliot shrugged. "But it's faster than the regular method of training."

"...and what if I just blast my sword apart trying to make it shoot fire?" Gwen asked.

Dawn and Elliot exchanged a glance and then nervously muttered out their own responses. Gwen sighed. "Well that's just great."

"But think about it Gwen. Eventually you could even be able to physically alter your form," Elliot said. "That is when an Avatar is best able to wield their spirit's powers, taking their essence into their body and resembling their spirit's true form in a way."

"Wait...Carlos did that when I fought him!" Gwen realized. "So that lunatic actually managed to get that far?"

"We were all surprised by that, actually." Dawn nodded.

"Guy was barely three years in when he waltzed into a meeting right after training," Jimmy said. "Actually forgot that he looked like some messed up demon hound. It was a riot until he actually started talking to me." He shuddered. "Don't shake his hand in that form, it'll burn your arm off."

"...noted." Gwen said. "How did Carlos channel Warhawk's power?"

"That's a question you may have to ask him, as even we don't know how he managed to do it so quickly." Dawn shook her head. "We asked, but his response was..."

"He said that it wasn't our business," Elliot cut in quickly. "Let's leave it at that. But Vanessa keeps thinking that he and Warhawk contacted a demon to help them...personally I think the guy's just really determined."

"Which is what you are as well, Gwen." Andromeda spoke up. "My signature Method can assist you in that."

"Really?" Gwen looked down at her necklace.

"Yes, I designed it myself to channel my power into objects to hold my power rather than leaving my Avatar to hold it inside their body. Like what Elliot does with her Summoning Method this one creates something to hold my power but mine is a Creation Method and can create multiple objects in the form of stars. This is what gave me my title." Andromeda explained. "I call this Method Galaxy Storm because of how destructive it can be. A single star fully charged is equivalent to...quite a bit of dynamite to put it simply."

"Knowing you it must be something really powerful." Gwen smirked.

"My first Avatar used it to wipe out an army of demons when she was caught in a trap. They foolishly thought they could defeat her with numbers." Andromeda scoffed. "Unfortunately she never used it again, as it caused damage to a nearby settlement. It was the first time I had seen my Method being used by a mortal...and I understood her concern all too well. Other spirits such as Warhawk gladly teach their avatar how to use their personal Method early on, but at least have the sense to do it far from civilization and not to leave evidence."

"You believe its bad idea to teach me it?" Gwen asked.

"No, I trust you along with my previous Avatars I just want you to promise that you ever have to use make sure it is a last resort."

"Deal, I'm not into blowing things up unless I have to as well." Gwen nodded. "Well, but is it a good idea to train on the plane?"

"The good news about the Dimension Seal Method is that allows us to use portal methods while it is cast." Jimmy smirked. "You could go all the back home and back here and not a single second would past in the living world."

"And I know of several places perfect for training." Dawn spoke up.

"So, unlimited time of training?" Gwen smirked. "I thought this season would be a drag."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Elliot exclaimed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Gwen had to admit, the Dimension Seal Method not only allowed them to train for nearly an unlimited amount of time but the Hexagon Circle they made on the plane allowed them to travel to almost any place on the planet. They had gone to a place from any kind of civilization, a canyon that was located somewhere in Saskatchewan where no one would come across unless they were on a country side road trip. Gwen had changed out of her normal outfit into her new Avatar outfit consisting of a dark blue halter top bordering on black, a dark fingerless glove covering her left hand while she wore her Omni Glove on her right hand, she now wore black biker shorts instead of her skirt because of what happened in Egypt along with her boots. She replaced her usual thigh length stockings with shorter black ones that went up half way.

Elliot had changed out of her casual outfit too, now wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie with matching shorts with white leggings and black shoes. Her hair was no longer in pig tails and flowed down her back stopping at her waist. Dawn was the only one wearing her regular clothes, most likely because she was more a pacifist by nature and not a fighter like the other two. Jimmy had preferred to stay on the plane rather than come with them for a day of training even though time had been temporarily stopped.

"Concentrate, child. You won't be able to master my Method unless your mind is clear." Andromeda instructed.

Gwen was sitting on a cliff with Dawn and Elliot as they helped her. Her eyes were closed and she was holding both hands up like she was holding something that was very fragile. The Star Necklace glowed as Andromeda started to release her power through Gwen and she tried to channel her spirit's power.

"Picture a star in your hands, channel my power into your hands and imagine a star forming. Don't think of anything else and keep yourself calm." Andromeda quietly instructed.

Gwen began to imagine a star forming her hands, shining bright like the stars she used to watch at night when she was a little girl. She focused the small bit of Andromeda's power into her hands and even though her eyes were closed Dawn and Elliot could see a bright object resembling a star slowly start to appear in her hands. Andromeda had agreed to teach Gwen her personal Method called Galaxy Storm which according to Andromeda was powerful enough to wipe out an army of rogue spirits and demons in one attack. Andromeda wanted Gwen to be able to create a single star before she started creating multiple stars that had enough fire power to blast half a mountain to pieces.

"Now channel my power into the star but not enough that it will overload and explode in your face." Andromeda said.

"Gee thanks for the image." Gwen whispered.

She focused Andromeda's power into the star, making it shine brighter even though her eyes were closed. Gwen knew that Andromeda would never unleash enough power that would make the star explode but she was careful in channeling it into the star.

"Excellent, the first step in mastering Galaxy Storm." Andromeda praised, sounding almost happy. "Go ahead. See what happens."

Gwen slowly stood up, her eyes opening as she looked down at the star in her hands. Looking up she saw a large boulder that had been rolled up by Elliot using enhanced strength. Holding the star in one hand she looked at the boulder.

"Don't throw it; the star reacts to your will. Tell it where to go." Andromeda said.

Gwen nodded and pointed her hand at the rock and imagined the star flying in its direction. The star blasted from her hand and moved with such speed it resembled a shooting star and hit the boulder. Gwen had to shield her eyes as the star let out a bright blinding explosion that was so bright no one could see it. When it faded the Avatars looked to see...absolutely nothing left of the boulder.

"Wow! That is something!" Elliot exclaimed.

"And to think, if you master it you can create hundreds of stars just as destructive." Dawn actually gulped at imagining such a powerful Method.

"I know...As Owen would say: awesome." Gwen smirked. "What about you guys? Elliot, did you have any other method than creating large weapons that release a blast of spirit energy?"

Elliot ginned. "Oh yeah. Here's one of my favourites."

She stood up and walked a few feet from the other two Avatars and clasped her hands together. The earring on her left ear glowed blue.

"Come forth, Strider." Elliot whispered.

A blast of blue light came out of her earring and manifested itself as a horse with white fur and glowed slightly. It had a mane made of blue fire and more flames on its feet and tail. Elliot jumped onto its back and ran around the other two Avatars in a circle leaving a trail of blue flames. Elliot laughed as the horse stopped in front of them.

"This here is one of my favourite Methods for transportation. It creates a horse out of pure spirit energy that can not only travel anywhere on the planet but can create portals that can take me and anyone else riding on it almost anywhere, even the Spirit Realm or another dimension." Elliot smiled. "I can't tell you how much fun it is!"

"Instant transportation, like that?" Gwen looked at the horse with an impressed look.

"Yep, but the ability to travel to other dimensions is usually only useful in areas where the power of the Spirit Realm or any pocket dimension created by a spirit or demon is strong." Elliot explained. "But she is faster than any ride on the planet."

"She?" Gwen asked.

"Why not, I created her I can make her a boy or a girl if I wanted too?" Elliot shrugged. "My horse, my preferred gender."

"Even though it's not a real horse." Lancelot spoke up.

"Quiet you!" Elliot growled.

"You know I wasn't surprised to find out how powerful Merlin was but Lancelot surprises me. I was told how people who died and became spirits were not as powerful as naturally born spirits." Gwen commented.

"You're right, we aren't Lady Gwendolyn." Lancelot replied. "But that doesn't mean we cannot become as powerful as Merlin and Andromeda. It depends on our abilities to grow stronger but impatient ones prefer to come into this world and become stronger through Life Energy or perhaps finding other ways to become stronger. My wish to defend the defenceless from these monsters led me to become a spirit and I trained and became stronger until I earned the title: Right Hand of the Light."

"Ghosts and other Poltergeists can become weaker if they start losing the memories of their previous life, thus becoming weaker and more like Drones as time goes on but those like Lancelot and Merlin who retain a strong will can become stronger." Andromeda spoke up.

"Life Energy is not the only way to become stronger, Spirits can become stronger by training to control their powers, draining the powers of other spirits and demons, using the thoughts and emotions of people around them to increase their power." Dawn said. "For example, wishes make Andromeda stronger but since she is in the Spirit Realm she can only become strong because of that through you."

"Me?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"She's right, Gwen. I can hear people making wishes through our connection all the time but they can be interpreted as self serving. I prefer to avoid the kind of wishes that ask for untold riches or some boy asking for a beautiful woman to fulfill some fantasy." Andromeda explained.

"Thanks for the image." Gwen winced and shook her head. "So, say you hear the kind of wish you would have no trouble with, wouldn't the Omni-Ceremony be needed?"

"Not for small wishes, like healing someone of their injuries like a disease or a critical injury. The wish is heard through our connection that brings a great amount of energy to a spirit born from wishes and I manifest my power through you. If the injury is critical I can intervene enough to save the person but not enough to say you are an all powerful and healing Messiah."

"Wow, that's impressive." Gwen smirked. "What about wishing to find Nebula or his Avatar?"

"It's not that simple, child." Andromeda said in chastising tone.

"It never is." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Other spirits like Luna gain their power through positive emotions." Dawn held up her silver bracelet. "I am always calm with a positive outlook even in situations allowing me to able to counter the negative auras of dark spirits. Luna's positive energies are capable of disrupting almost any Method that uses negative Spirit Energy."

"Can it be used to disrupt Nebula's camouflage?" Gwen asked.

"Unfortunately no. Even Luna's powers are not able to detect the perfectly designed camouflage Methods created by a spirit like the Stalker in the Stars. All I can do at this point is check if anyone on the plane has been marked." Dawn shook her head. "If it only it was that easy."

"I know." Gwen sighed.

"You've all taken a good step in mastering our powers but I think you should head back now. Too much training and you'll be exhausted in the Dimension Seal Method does have a time limit." Luna spoke up.

"A good idea." Dawn nodded.

"Can we ride back to the plane? Please? Please?" Elliot begged, wanting to ride her Spirit Horse a little longer.

"Fine by me." Gwen smirked.

"Very well." Dawn sighed.

They hopped onto the Spirit Horse behind Elliot and it took off, leaving a trail of blue flames in its wake. Gwen had to fight the urge to scream as the horse ran so fast that the air almost blinded her. Elliot let out a scream of pure joy while Dawn simply gripped Gwen's back, not wanting to fall off. The Spirit Horse jumped and to Gwen and Dawn's surprise it actually started flying out of the cannon while looking it was still running on solid ground.

"Awesome!" Gwen laughed.

"I know! Watch this!" Elliot squealed.

A blue portal appeared in a blast of blue fire appeared in front of them and Spirit Horse went through. There was a bright flash of light and they were back on the plane.

"I love this Method!" Elliot laughed as she jumped onto the floor.

Gwen and Dawn hopped onto the floor and the Spirit Horse vanished. Both Team Amazon and Team Victory were still frozen by the Dimension Seal Method so no one ever knew that the three Avatars had ever left. They sat on their seats where they previously sat and Gwen dispelled the Method, ready for the next part of the show.

Xxx

"Stupid Chris! Why did he stick us in this death trap?!" Courtney shouted as she, DJ, Duncan, and LeShawna managed to repair a hole that had appeared in the wall that almost got them sucked out.

Lucky for them Chris was nice enough to leave repair supplies in the Economy section that they used to seal the hole. However everyone on the plane was afraid of anything else that might happen on this death trap of a plane.

"I know Chris is insane but is he actually trying to kill us by leaving us down here?" LeShawna wiped some sweat from her brow as she stepped after hammering down the last nail. "There's no way this is legal!"

"It's bad enough we got stuck down here for winning the last challenge but to be stuck down here the class in this condition? We were the first to beat both teams and we got screwed!" Courtney growled as she dropped her hammer.

"Hey, we're down here too!" DJ protested.

"Exactly, you lost your item and we don't get some kind of secondary prize." Courtney seethed.

"Hey, your boy didn't want to sing so that was an automatic disqualification." LeShawna pointed at Courtney. "And we didn't lose the stick, home school lost it."

Said home school was sitting on the far edge of the cabin, as far from his team as possible since they all still mad at him for losing the challenge in Egypt. He was afraid to go near his team and risk their wrath again.

"Aw, don't be so sad." Elliot sat next to Ezekiel. "I know you're sorry."

"You do?" Ezekiel asked. "Aren't you on the other team?"

"Yeah so?"Elliot tilted her head which for some reason made Ezekiel think 'cute' in his head. "No reason to be friends when we're not competing."

"All right, it's time for this team to choose a leader so we can win and relax in first class." Courtney turned to her team and noticed..."Hey, get away from him!"

Elliot and Ezekiel looked up when they heard Courtney shouting and Elliot scowled. "Why?"

"He's a member of the other team and we can't have him listening in on our plans." Courtney replied, trying to sound like a leader.

"Yeah right, you're not my mommy, daddy, or my leader so back off!" Elliot shouted. "I am trying to make a new friend here! Come on Zeke, let's go get some food."

Ezekiel eagerly followed Elliot out of the Economy Class, happy that someone didn't dislike him.

Courtney turned to Gwen and Dawn who simply watched this. "Will you talk to her?"

"You're not our leader here, Courtney and we don't need one." Gwen scoffed. "Also we don't have to tell Elliot who she can't interact with."

"Yeah, you're not the only person on this team, Courtney. There are Gwen's friends and my new friend Sierra to consider." Heather spoke up earning a few stares at her.

Luckily their attention was diverted when they heard Sierra sigh and saw her rummaging through Cody's back pack. She pulled out his shoe and started sniffing at it.

"Um, your friend is going through Cody's stuff like a raccoon goes through a dumpster." Courtney pointed out.

"I think his shoelace just went up her nose." Bridgette recoiled.

She was right as Sierra started choking and the end of said shoelace came out of her mouth. Heather covered her mouth as she fought the urge to vomit. "Are there more barf bags around?"

Xxx

Confessional: Heather

"With her two new friends Gwen has got an advantage as they most likely will vote off anyone Gwen dislikes especially with Cody on her side and possibly Duncan. Unfortunately Sierra is all I have got but I need a way to earn their trust. Good thing Courtney is setting herself up to take the fall."

Xxx

Confessional: Courtney

"I never thought I'd say it but I actually miss the camp at Wawanakwa or the crappy trailers in the TDA set. We have been flying for over seventy two hours and I haven't been able to sit down and Duncan's not making things easier!"

Xxx

Confessional: Duncan

"Courtney is really getting on my nerves, I know she thinks we're back together but I can't really take her obsessive attitude much more. I figure why not hang out with Gwen and her new friends, might be nice to have a hot girl being nice to me... (Duncan stopped as he realized what he said.)

Xxx

"Just relax babe, we can make it." Duncan smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Knock it off, Duncan and need I remind you that if you sang we wouldn't be here. Now step back and help me shape these guys up." Courtney seethed as she pushed Duncan's hand off her shoulder.

Duncan scowled and sat down next to Gwen and Dawn.

"What are you doing?" Courtney growled.

"Making new friends." Duncan smirked. "So, why'd you and Gwen change clothes?"

"I just felt like it." Elliot shrugged as she walked back in with some food having not changed out of her new outfit.

"I changed so you wouldn't look up my skirt again." Gwen threw a hard look at Duncan which made him chuckled nervously.

"This is your captain speaking, it's time for everyone to join me in the common area and I mean _everyone_, including you Duncan!" Chris said through the speakers.

Everyone was gathered in the common area a moment later with everyone except Team C looking well rested.

"Welcome to today's challenge." Chris started but was interrupted but this time it wasn't Ezekiel.

"Is it a reward or an elimination challenge?" Harold asked.

"Good question... like I'm gonna tell ya!" Chris said.

"It's probably an elimination round. No one was kicked off last time." Tyler whispered to Lindsay.

"I could use a reward, I hope its candy. Or a whole bunch of shoes. Or shoes_ made _of candy!" Lindsay replied.

"Well I hope you all brought your giant radioactive monster repellent," Chris joked, "Cause today, we are having our challenge in the legendary nation of Japan." Suddenly Chef burst through the door, wearing an orange monk outfit, and sword.

"Gosh you guys.," Harold groaned, "That's a Chinese outfit."

"Thank you, Harold. Now anyone who refuses to sing-" Chris was once again interrupted.

"You just think you'd work harder to get it-" Elliot smacked Harold on the back of the head.

"Don't you remember the last time someone interrupted him?" Elliot growled.

Xxx

Confessional: Elliot

"I think they should replace the words Team Victory with Team Lobotomy because they used to be smarter in the previous seasons!"

Xxx

"Well if Elliot was a second faster I might be tempted to not do this." Chris smiled evilly and nodded at Chef.

Chef ran to the nearest door and slashed it with his sword. The now opened door way sucked all the contestants out of the plane while Chris and Chef held onto the door way.

"DID HE REALLY JUST DO THAT?!" Elliot screamed.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN HE'D DO THAT!" Gwen shouted over the screaming.

"THANKS A LOT HAROLD! YOU JUST HAD TO PROVOKE HIM!" Elliot shouted.

"Way to go, Doris!" Duncan yelled.

As if falling to their deaths was bad enough there was the sound of a familiar musical chime.

"Seriously? I mean seriously?!" Noah growled, shaking his fist.

"Sing and I might think about saving your musical buttocks! Maybe you'll try harder this time, Duncan." Chris said through a megaphone.

**Courtney:** _We're singing as we're falling!_

**Heather:** _While some are cannon-balling!_

**Izzy:**Yeah!

**Alejandro:** _Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!_

**Noah and Owen:** _We might just go ka-blooey!_

**Harold and Tyler:** _Get smushed and become chewy!_

**Everyone:** _Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!_

**Leshawna:**Billionairess!

**Cody:**Billiards Champion!

**DJ:**Make it home to see my momma!

**Sierra:**Marry Cody!

**Bridgette:** Catch a barrel!

**Dawn:**Commune with Mother Earth!

**Lindsay:** Be an actress in a drama!

**Ezekiel:**Become a cool guy!

**Courtney:**Corporate lawyer!

**Gwen:**Prom destroyer!

**Harold:**Be a ninja with throwing stars!

**Alejandro:** Lion tamer!

**Owen:** New food namer!

**Elliot: **Drive my dad's new car!

**Tyler:**Repairman for the parallel bars!

**Noah:** _But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!_

**Izzy:** _Before we smash into the ground from the sky!_

**DJ:** _Flat into little pieces!_

**Harold:** _Heads merged with our feet-ses!_

**Leshawna:** _That would really suck and here's why:_

**Duncan:** _We'd like to keep on living!_

**Alejandro:** _So Chris, We hope you're giving:_

**Sierra:** Some wings!

**Courtney:** A jetpack!

**Duncan**: A giant lake!

**Gwen:** A rift in time!

**Elliot:** A flying broomstick!

**Heather:** Parachute!?

**Noah:** Waterbed

**Tyler:** A trampoline!

**Izzy:** Springy shoes!

**Alejandro:** Rocket boots!

**Dawn: **Flock of crows!

**Lindsay:** Flying squirrel!

**Ezekiel: **Pile of leaves!

**Leshawna:** Bubble bath!

**Lindsay:** I change to bubbles, too!

**DJ:** Momma!

**Owen:** Pizza! No! _Chips and some dip will do!_

**Everyone:** _Cause there's still so much to do before we die!_ Yeah, we said it! _There's still so much we like _

**Owen:** Yeah!

The contestants kept falling until they landed in a giant bowl filled with rice.

"Seriously? Rice?" Elliot spat some out of her mouth as she stood up. "He can't afford a decent economy class but he can pay for a giant bowl?"

"I know, real fair." Gwen shook her head, sending rice out of her hair.

"Japan! Yes! I know everything about this place!" Harold said, excited to be in Japan.

"What you know just sent us free-falling out of a plane!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Yeah, could you please not do that?" Dawn asked as she wiped rice off her sweater. "Chris's aura showed he was very irritated."

"I happen to know a little Japanese..." Alejandro then spoke to LeShawna in Japanese.

"What?" LeShawna asked.

"I said you are as beautiful as a flower." Alejandro smiled, causing LeShawna to giggle.

Harold watched with a blank look but he clenched his fists as he saw the girl he loved getting charmed by another guy.

His thoughts were cut off as Duncan hurled a pile of rice at his face.

"You just had to annoy the crap out Chef, didn't you?" Duncan growled.

"Beat him Duncan!" Courtney cheered for her boyfriend as he started to chase Harold.

Xxx

The cast managed to get themselves out of the bowel of rice and followed Chris to the location of the first challenge.

"Okay, your first challenge is inside a Japanese Game show studio. Bow down before the Super Human Mega Pinball Smash!" Chris announced, showing a giant pinball game set.

"Holy cr-"Elliot was cut off as Dawn covered her mouth.

"Your parents would be annoyed if you swore on live TV." Dawn whispered.

"I love Japanese game shows!" Tyler said and high fived Harold while going "Woo-hoo!" and Harold said "Sweet!"

"My favorite is "Human Ichi My Car Go-go," where you have to throw a banana into a car window using a..." Harold said

"...giant shrimp fork! Awesome!" Tyler laughed awkwardly.

A loud gong sound diverted everyone's attention back to Chris. "Oh look, my own personal geek gong."

Xxx

Confessional: Duncan

"Those two are so lucky are not on the same team as mine."

Xxx

"Okay, I am going to need one volunteer from each team to climb into these giant hamster balls. Than your teammates are going to beat you around the game board, scoring points by bouncing you off bumpers and paddles. Most points win and I have a little local surprise for each of you to share your little ball shaped paradise with." Chris said, earning uneasy looks from everyone. "So, teams select a ball guy or gal. Victory?"

"We choose DJ." LeShawna replied.

"We do?" DJ asked.

"Coolio(sp?)." Chris nodded and picked up a panda. "Here's your pinball buddy."

"A panda? NO!" DJ cried. "Remember when I crumbled that mummy puppy in Egypt?"

"That so totally did not happen! The mummy puppy didn't explode it just disintegrated, remember?" LeShawna put her hands on her hips.

"I remember when you knocked a poor little birdie out of the sky." Lindsay pointed out.

"Exactly, terrible!" DJ cried. "I think that dog thing might have cursed me."

As if to prove his point the panda leapt at DJ's head and started punching him.

"Awww, cute!" Chris smiled. "Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot?"

"I'm...uh...I'm allergic to panda dander. I get hives." Noah said nervously.

"What he said." Tyler pointed at Noah.

"I'll do it, for my team." Alejandro said with a determined tone.

"He should have said that last part in a Captain Morgan pose and exaggerated his accent." Elliot whispered to Gwen. "And if somebody was playing the guitar in the background, it so would have been awesome."

"Wicked." Chris threw another panda. "Incoming!"

The panda looked like it was about to attack Alejandro too but it landed in his arms as he held it gently.

"Hello, handsome creature, may I scratch your ears and get you a tasty cookie?" Alejandro asked nicely.

The panda instantly snuggled in his arms and most of the girls gushed at this.

"Team Amazon?" Chris asked.

"Gwen's face could use some remodelling." Heather put a fist into the palm of her right hand.

"Nice and here I was not saying anything to incur the wrath of the witch." Gwen sighed.

"Maybe you could use some leadership." Courtney glared.

"I'll do it; being beaten around like a pinball cannot be good for a panda's health." Dawn stepped forward.

"Got it." Chris threw a panda at her but she caught it gently.

"Hello there, did that mean old host didn't do anything bad to you?" Dawn asked gently, instantly earning the panda's affections like Alejandro. "He starved you? You haven't eaten anything for the whole day? How could you!?" She glared at Chris.

Xxx

Confessional: Gwen

"One thing I have learned about Dawn is that she can be very passionate about the environment and animals so much that it's almost scary to see her angry. Chris better watch it."

Xxx

"It's Human Pinball Time!" Chris announced.

The contestants got into the balls and they were launched onto the board. DJ screamed as his panda stayed on his head and kept on beating and scratching him.

"OW!" He screamed but kept running to keep the ball going.

Each time he hit a bumper he shouted 'Sorry Panda!' and then he lost balance as the ball went faster and faster and DJ tripped.

"SORRY PANDA! SORRY PANDA! SORRY PANDA! SORRY PANDA!" DJ cried as they rolled down the board.

Dawn had a much easier time as her panda settled down on her back allowing her to run Team Amazon's ball into the bumpers easily.

"You are so kind; I will definitely get you a treat after this." Dawn smiled at the panda on her back.

Alejandro was having an easy time like Dawn's, his panda even pointing the best way to earn the most points.

"Thanks, Ting-Ting, that's a great idea." Alejandro said, hitting three bumpers at once.

Team Amazon and Team C were earning points faster than Team Victory who was working to make sure the paddle hit their ball and kept them in the game.

"The paddle must connect with the ball at a perfect 33.7° angle to maximize the impact." Harold instructed his team, even though it wasn't helping at all.

"Either help or GET OUT OF THE WAY!" LeShawna shouted.

Team Victory's ball slammed into the paddle, knocking them all down as the ball went back across the board with DJ continuing to shout 'Sorry Panda!'. All three balls continued to slam into the bumpers earning points without stopping. DJ was the first go off the board and came out cradling his unconscious panda in his arms, crying.

Xxx

Confessional: DJ

"I can't believe I hurt that poor little cuddly! AH! My own tears are falling into my scratches!"

Xxx

Alejandro and Dawn came off the board at the same time with both Pandas in perfect health. Both Team Amazon and Team C cheered as Chris walked over.

"Well this is interesting, both Team Amazon and Team I am Really Really Really Really Hot have both tied for this challenge." Chris announced. "Both teams earn a leg up in the next challenge."

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" DJ cried.

"Will we let him? Will Sing-Sing the Panda make a full recovery? And give DJ an unplain, claw cut mohawk? Stay tune, there is more action after the break!" Chris said, letting the show go to commercials.

Xxx

"Um...what?" Noah asked.

The contestants were back on the plane in the First Class watching a re-run of the Total Drama Action Commercial except there was a small difference.

"That piece of cinematic gold is the Japanese promo. Total Drama is HUGE here." Chris replied.

"Okay, but that was in English. So why are they dubbing our voices?" Courtney asked.

"Turns out the locals just don't like the sounds of you. Sorry." Chris shrugged.

"No you're not!" Courtney glared.

"True. Ready for the next challenge? I hope you were paying attention because you'll be writing, directing, and producing your very own Japanese commercial!" Chris announced. "There's a brand new Japanese candy hitting the market." He held out a bag with a candy logo on it. "It's Chef's Total Drama Yum Yumi Happy Go Time Fish Tails. I call this the Total Drama Yum Yumi Happy Go Time Fish Tails Challenge, a celebration fun."

"That's a mouthful! Who was the idiot who came up with that?" Elliot laughed.

"Me..." Chris frowned.

"Oh, well no surprise there." Elliot grinned.

"I know!" Chef laughed. "He said we were going to pay for a real Tokyo Add Firm!"

"Oops! I did, didn't I?" Chris turned back to the cast. "As props, you'll be allowed to use anything you can find in the airplane storage area. Since both Team Amazon and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot tied for the first challenge Team Chris gets to choose their props first followed by Team Amazon and Team Victory choosing whatever is left."

Xxx

After Team C had picked what they were going to use for their movie it was Team Amazon's turn and it was not looking good. As Team C walked by them Alejandro stopped and bowed.

"Good luck, honorable opponents."

"We don't need your luck." Heather glared.

"Of course you don't, you have superior leadership skills and vision. Your team is lucky to have you." Alejandro hid an evil smirk.

"Of course they are." Heather smirked.

"I believe he was talking to me, since he was complimenting my leadership." Courtney glared.

"You? Leadership? Ha! The only thing you are good at leading is sucking!" Heather spun around and growled.

"Oh and everyone's going to follow you, that worked out so well last time!" Courtney and Heather glared with their faces almost inches from each other.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Cody whispered.

"Dude, first rule of dealing with chicks is to never get in the way of them when they're mad." Duncan patted Cody on the shoulder.

"I am coming up with the commercial here, we're going to have the candy fish in the fish take, it jumps out and plays basketball!" Heather looked to everyone for support.

'We're never going to win like this. Andromeda, you know how you tell me not in to get into pointless fights even with people like Heather?' Gwen mentally said.

'Go ahead child; just make sure the others understand.' Andromeda sighed.

She sent a quick glance to Dawn and Elliot who nodded as she stepped up.

"Too Doctor Seuss." Gwen picked up a hockey mask. "Spinning masks. We toss the candy into their mouths and-"

"Insane! Flashing lights and fireworks! Chef wants to be dazzled!" Courtney held up Christmas lights and a small rocket.

"You guys they are all good ideas-"Cody tried to be the peacekeeper of the group.

"Overruled!" Heather cut him off. "Fish tank!"

"Hello, the only way we are winning is with the spinning heads, lots of them!"

"You people are impossible to work with, I am out of here!" Courtney walked off in huff.

"So am I!" Heather took off after her.

Gwen winked at the rest of Team Amazon before marching off after them. "Fine!"

When they were out of earshot Dawn and Elliot turned to the rest of the group.

"All right, now we can concentrate!" Elliot grinned.

"Shouldn't we do something about them?" Cody asked.

"Nah, Gwen knew that we wouldn't win with Cat Breath and CIT fighting over who was in charge. She would never want to be in charge after what happened last time, she just decided to annoy them enough that they leave." Elliot explained. "You saw the wink?"

"I did." Duncan smirked. "Smart move. We can finish the challenge ourselves."

"That is so cool! Getting them to leave like that!" Sierra squealed.

"But we're down three people!" Cody pointed out.

"The rest of us are good enough, Cody." Dawn put a hand on Cody's shoulder. "Gwen did what was needed for a chance to win. If Heather and Courtney return and start fighting again we'll never win."

"So let's get to work." Elliot started gathering some stuff. "We need to hurry and get it done before they get back."

"You two are so cool and you've only been friends with Gwen for a month. Can you tell me a little about yourselves? Like how Dawn is able to talk to animals and read people's minds?" Sierra asked.

"Well, it's easy to tell by just looking at your auras. You are very curious about me and Elliot as well as looking for a way to charm Cody, Duncan is waiting for the challenge to start and what else he can do that might charm or annoy Courtney, and Cody...is wishing that Gwen was here so he can get her to try on that sexy maid outfit." Dawn pointed at the maid outfit at the far back.

Cody blushed so much he looked like he had the mother of all sunburns.

"Nice imagination Cody." Duncan whistled as he looked at the maid outfit and pictured how it would look on Gwen...or Courtney.

"Gwen better not ever hear that or Cody will wish that he annoyed Heather or Courtney." Elliot giggled. "But back to business everyone! Gather all this stuff and I have an awesome idea!"

"She know what she's doing?" Duncan whispered to Dawn.

"She was in drama class at her school, plus she has a very creative imagination." Dawn nodded. "And Cody, you might want to get Sierra to focus. She's thinking of trying on the maid outfit herself to charm you."

Duncan snickered as Cody sighed and tried to get Sierra to focus.

"Dawn, you get the camera, Duncan gather the stuff the others left, Cody and Sierra you work on the special effects." Elliot said.

Xxx

Confessional: Heather

"I cannot believe I am saying it but I actually miss Beth and Lindsay. They were easy to boss around, but this team...as if Courtney was bad enough with her 'CIT' rules and all that crap but also the creepiest goth girl on the planet! If I have to put up with both of them-"

(Confessional cut off due to profanity)

Xxx

Confessional: Courtney

"Gwen may be after my boyfriend but Heather is a whole other pain in the neck! Heather just thinks she can boss everyone around, even though no one wins with her in charge! If she keeps this up I will-"

(Once again Confessional has been cut off due to profanity)

Xxx

Confessional: Elliot

"Those two aren't really bright are they? They march off in the middle of the challenge not knowing if we lose we could vote them off. Got to give Gwen props for dealing with them for three seasons in a row and how she easily tricked them into leaving. And the amount of time they spent in here ranting, "

Xxx

Confessional: Cody

"I really hope Gwen doesn't find out what Dawn said. My chances of getting together with her would be decreased if she thinks I'm a creep."

Xxx

Confessional: Sierra

"Dawn and Elliot are so cool, with Elliot's ability to take charge and Dawn's ability to read minds." (She pulls out the maid outfit.) "And this is something I'll save for later, so Cody can see me in it!"

Xxx

'And the reward for best actor of the Spirit Avatars goes to Gwen Rivers.' Gwen sniggered. 'Almost too easy to get those two riled up.'

'They are quite temperamental; the brunette even wants to be a senator. It'll be difficult if she is this micro managing.' Andromeda commented. 'Nice to see those lessons are being used here.'

'Thanks for that, never thought I'd be using them to manipulate Heather and Courtney. I should have done this the last two seasons when I realized not everyone plays fair.' Gwen thought back.

Gwen was waiting in the Economy Class of the plane, keeping an eye out for Heather and Courtney and waiting for the rest of the Team Amazon to finish the commercial. She was sitting on the bench with her arms crossed and eyes closed as she talked to Andromeda. Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a sound. It sounded like...crying? Gwen opened her eyes and walked towards the back of the plane and followed the sound to a corner of the cargo class far from everyone else to find...

"Ezekiel?" Gwen asked, surprising the prairie boy.

"Oh! Uh...hi...Gwen!" Ezekiel wiped his face to clear off the tears. "Uh, yo, yo, how's it going?"

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

Ezekiel stood up, sniffling as he tried to make it look like he was not crying or upset. "Oh, huh...I was looking for stuff to use...for the...commercial."

"Team Victory's turn now, huh?" Gwen asked, knowing that Team Amazon finished. 'Take that Heather and Courtney.' She wiped her smirk off her face and looked down at the home schooled boy. "So where's the rest of your team?"

"They...uh...went that way." Ezekiel pointed in the direction of a wall.

"You're not a good liar." Gwen shook her head. "Is your team still mad at you for losing the stick in Egypt?"

It was at that moment that Ezekiel started crying again, making Gwen instantly regret asking that question as he down to the floor.

"It was just an accident, eh! I didn't mean to lose it but they don't want anything to do with me! LeShawna told me not to come near them and let them work on winning!" Ezekiel cried. "They don't want me here and they gave me those nasty glares, well it was just LeShawna and Bridgette!"

'Oh boy.' Gwen sighed as she knelt next to the crying boy. 'LeShawna can be pretty driven to win and does hold grudges and so does Bridgette.'

"I wanted to prove I could win but they still think I'm some sexist creep! I didn't mean it!" Ezekiel used his hat to blow his nose. "I try to prove them wrong but how can I?! She threatened to beat me up if I came near them!"

Gwen shook her head and remained silent. How can she offer any form of comfort to him? She hadn't even interacted with him that much.

"Look, Zeke, I get it. You've been home schooled all your life, you said something wrong and got booted off for it, I get it. Look your dad told you that; meaning he's the sexist moron in this case, you just repeated what he said out of context, meaning you're not some sexist creep. I know LeShawna, she can be pretty scary when she wants to be." Gwen sighed. "I can't help you a whole lot, I've got my own team to worry about but I know what it's like to have everyone against you for one stupid mistake."

"Oh...yeah." Ezekiel sniffed. "That thing with Trent?"

"Everyone thought I was the bad guy, even though Trent threw the challenges and I dumped him because I thought it was better if we were not in a relationship because of that. A lot of people were mad at me because of that, even though Trent forgave me along with nearly everyone else. I just dealt with it, picked myself and moved on." Gwen sighed. "I can't help you while on the show but if you really are sorry and want a girl as your friend well..."

"You'd be my friend?" Ezekiel looked up at her with a hopeful look. "But what I said..."

"It was dumb but you had no idea and I can't hold a grudge against every person because of a stupid mistake. Besides I saw you talking to Elliot." Gwen smirked.

"Oh yeah, she's...very friendly." Ezekiel said, not wanting to insult his new friend's friend.

"She sure is." Gwen chuckled. "Come on, if my Team is done and Team Victory is starting it's only a matter of time now."

She stood up and offered her hand to Ezekiel. The prairie boy looked at the hand and then Gwen for a moment. He slowly reached up and took the hand and Gwen helped him stand up.

"Let's go." Gwen turned around and walked out of the cargo room with Ezekiel running after her, feeling so much better.

Xxx

Confessional: Gwen

"I guess I am soft as a marshmallow but seeing Zeke like that...I like LeShawna and Bridgette but I think they may have gone a little too far."

Xxx

Gwen was surprised by how the challenge ended, with her Team winning. Team C's commercial featured Owen as a monster and Alejandro gave him the treat to make him stop destroying the fake city. Next was Team Victory's commercial was very overly dramatic black and white commercial that everyone, including Chris and Chef viewed as nonsense. Next came Team Amazon's commercial to the surprise of Heather and Courtney, especially when Courtney as 'leader' tried to explain they didn't have a commercial.

Gwen actually laughed at the look on their faces as the commercial was mix of all their ideas put into one and they actually won! Chef simply said it featured exploding donuts but it didn't matter because Team Amazon won the challenge. Team Victory was the loser this time and they had to vote someone off.

"You've all cast your votes. Those staying will get in-flight snacks, and if you don't get one you'll be taking the Drop of Shame." Chris opened the door to see the Team's reaction. "The following losers are safe: Lindsay, Bridgette, LeShawna," Chris tossed a bag of peanuts at the people he called out. "And for the first time, Ezekiel is safe."

"Yes!" Ezekiel jumped up and caught the bag. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, moving on." Chris interrupted. "Now, we're left to DJ who blew the pinball challenge and Harold with the over dramatic commercial. And the last bag goes too..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"D-"

"Wait!" Harold stood up. "It is I who brought dishonor to our team. There is only one way to restore the balance." He took out his toy lightsaber and 'stabbed' himself in the chest. "Arigato, bushugi!"

He stopped in front of LeShawna. "Leshawna, I think I shall miss you most of all!"

"Harold, that's s a toy lightsaber." LeShawna said, torn between thinking it was sweet or just goofy.

But she was shocked as Harold fell back...out of the plane!

"You might need this! Good luck Harold!" Chris tossed a parachute out, hoping Harold would catch it. "He's yelling something back at me. Oh! No, he's just screaming for his life."

Chris ended the show for the day with Team Amazon taking the First Class until the next challenge.

Xxx

"So what are the chances Harold was Nebula's Avatar?" Gwen asked, after Dawn cast the Dimension Seal Method.

"Not high, he strikes me as a little...obnoxious. I mean he kept on going on annoying Chef and Chris about any little mistake they made regarding whatever they had was not Japan." Elliot shook her head.

They were in the First Class now, sitting together on the nice comfy chairs with the rest of Team Amazon frozen until the Method was dispelled.

"He nearly got us killed when he annoyed Chef into cutting the door open and then his commercial...what is wrong with him?" Elliot asked.

"He prides himself on his 'mad skills' and he doesn't socialize much with everybody else." Dawn explained.

"All right, there was no attack this time around so it either means Harold was Nebula's Avatar and we left him in Japan or Nebula didn't have anything for us this time." Gwen leaned against the comfy chair she sat on. "You said Nebula was highly skilled at creating Methods, right Dawn? So what if he left something in Japan that might start taking Life Energy?"

"Already ahead of you, Gwen. Jimmy took the chance and made a call, letting Kurt know that we were landing in Japan. He'll go or send someone else to check it out and make sure no one was marked in a hundred mile radius." Elliot smirked.

"So we wait for the next challenge and but I can't stay up here alone with Heather and Courtney. There's also a promise I kind of made." Gwen stood up.

"The one about Ezekiel?" Dawn asked.

"Did you read my aura?" Gwen raised an eyebrow as she gathered some food.

"That and we overheard you consoling him." Dawn smiled. "That was a very nice thing to do for him."

"I guess I felt bad for the guy. I know how much LeShawna hates to lose and Bridgette's grudge against him. It's a little much to stay mad at him all this time." Gwen picked up the tray of food and sat down again. "I better dispel the Method before I leave just in case they notice anything."

"Can I come?" Elliot asked.

"You sure, they might start asking." Gwen pointed out.

"Yeah, but Ezekiel's just too funny to stay mad at." Elliot sniggered.

Gwen shook her head and dispelled the Method. Luckily Heather and Courtney were napping while Sierra was...giving a sleeping Cody a foot massage, too busy to notice the three girls slip out. Duncan was carving into the arm rest in the chair next to Courtney, too busy to see them leave.

It was easy for them to locate Team Victory in the Economy Class. It looked like both teams were ready to fall asleep with Ezekiel sitting on the far edge of the bench Team Victory was on.

"Psst! Zeke!" Elliot whispered.

Ezekiel looked up and saw the three Avatars in the doorway. Elliot beckoned him over while Gwen leaned out into the Economy Class.

"Hey, guys!"

LeShawna looked up and saw them at the door way. Gwen put a finger to lips as she looked at the sleeping Team C. LeShawna smiled and nodded as she tapped DJ on the shoulders, getting the giants attention. Team Victory slipped out of the Economy Class leaving the sleeping Team Chris alone.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you guys to starve." Gwen smiled as they sat down in the cafeteria section. "We grabbed some foot from the First Class."

"Oh man, Gwen girl you are the best!" LeShawna started snacking along with everyone else.

"You don't seem sad Harold booted him off." Elliot commented.

"Nothing I can do about it, the guy chose to leave." LeShawna swallowed and shrugged.

"I should have gone, so I couldn't hurt anymore animals." DJ sniffled.

"DJ, you are not cursed. The panda thing was an accident." Gwen sighed.

"Come on, Gwen. Look at what happened!" DJ cried.

"That's Chris messing with you, DJ. He knows how much this is driving you crazy so he's putting you in situations where an animal ends up being hurt." Gwen explained. "You got to stop letting him mess with you, the pyramid wasn't even real."

"She's right, DJ. Chris may have no ethical concerns but he is incapable of finding or using anything that resembles a valuable artifact. The Egyptian government would be annoyed with him for that." Dawn nodded.

"I just can't stand it, the curse and being so far from Momma. Hope she's getting all our stuff ready." DJ sighed.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh...uh..." DJ rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Momma can't stand the press in Canada anymore so...even if I do win she decided we should move back to Jamaica."

Everyone at the table nearly gasped as they looked at him with startled looks.

"So this means..." Bridgette started but couldn't finish.

"Yeah, I'm leaving Canada and not coming back." DJ nodded feeling very guilty.

Everyone was silent as they stared DJ and then back down at their food. Everyone at the table was fond of the jolly giant, even Dawn and Elliot who had just joined the cast. The news of hearing him leaving Canada and maybe never seeing him again...

"Why?" Lindsay cried.

"We're broke, out of Canadian money because we got sued by the people who were sent to the hospital because of our food. We're living in a bus and the only clothes we got are the ones we were wearing. The paparazzi won't leave us alone, following us were ever we go and our bus which was our only home was wrecked when we chased the Total Drama Dirtbag bus." DJ explained. "Any money we've got is only good outside of Canada and we were banned from any job that involves food. Momma got tired of it all and she accepted a job back in Jamaica."

Everyone was saddened by news and didn't know what else to say or do. One of their friends was leaving and never coming back. They might never see him again and to some of them, especially Bridgette seeing a friend leave forever was almost heartbreaking. Gwen reached down and picked up a pack of soda cans and passed them to everyone to at the table.

"You don't mind soda, Dawn?" Gwen asked.

"It's all right, the horrible food in the Economy Class can't be any worse than a drink full of sugar and caffeine." Dawn picked up her soda can.

"One of the few things I almost never get to do at home." Elliot took her soda can as Gwen stood up.

"DJ, we never got a chance to interact a whole lot on the first season but on the second season you've been one of the nicest guys I've ever met. I sometimes wonder how a big guy like you could be scared of a little cockroach and I was annoyed when you picked Owen over me because of a party but you have been one of the nicest and most compassionate people I have ever met. You stood up for me when I broke up with Trent and you still sided with me when I walked onto the Aftermath, even saving me from a falling anvil." Bridgette had the decency to look down slightly in shame as Gwen raised her can in the air. "I know it's not wine and we don't have any glasses but I think I actually speak for everyone when I say this, we're all going to miss you big guy."

"Aw...thank you all." DJ sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye as everybody raised a can of soda in DJ's honor.

"No problem...but I'm still gonna beat you all in a drinking contest!" Elliot declared before beginning to chug her can down.

"You're on!" DJ began to match her pace, followed by everybody else in the group.

At this moment all thoughts of the show left their minds as they talked and laughed with their good friend, planning to spend as much time with him before he leaves. Even Ezekiel was able to enjoy himself with everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Gwen yawned as light shined down from the window next to her seat in the First Class Economy. She squinted as she opened her eyes and cursed the sun for coming up in whatever time zone she was in. She sighed as the events from the last few days came back to her, spending more than half the night talking and laughing with her friends on Team Victory and her fellow Avatars.

'Oh right, DJ's moving back to Jamaica and we might not ever see him again.' Gwen sighed as she remembered.

'Treasure the short time you can spare with your friends child.' Andromeda whispered comfortingly. 'Just because he's going back to Jamaica doesn't mean you will not ever see him again.'

'Yeah, but it still sucks.' Gwen looked and saw a sleeping Elliot in the chair next to her.

Gwen didn't want to admit it but she looked pretty cute as she let out soft snores and a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

'Just like Alex.' Gwen had to suppress the urge to giggle.

She looked over and saw Dawn in the chair in front of her, looking like she was meditating rather than sleeping. Gwen could never tell if she was awake or not when Dawn was meditating. Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a familiar giggling sound and peeked over the back of her chair to see...

Sierra giving a sleeping Cody a foot massage.

'Oh boy.' Gwen shuddered. 'Bad idea to fall asleep in the same room as a stalker.'

She thought back to the challenge in Japan, Harold was the first one to go this season, apparently eliminating himself out of some sort of honour. Personally Gwen thought he was just getting carried away from being in Japan. As much as she hated to admit something wrong about a close friend of LeShawna's Harold had a bit of an ego she felt absolutely positive he was not the Avatar of Nebula.

"Uh...wha?! Sierra what are you doing?!"

Gwen peeked over her chair to see Cody had awoken and snatched his foot from Sierra's hands.

"Everyone loves a foot massage." Sierra replied like it was simple.

"Uh...yeah normally, but I don't like having my feet touched." Cody said nervously.

"Did you know there's a pressure point between the tarsal points that can temporarily paralyze the body?" Sierra said with a somewhat creepy grin.

"Um...cool but you can stop now..." She jammed her finger and poor Cody ended up paralyzed.

Duncan laughed from his seat, clearly enjoying the show with Cody and his stalker. Gwen shook her head, taking the moment to pity the poor guy.

'She's like a crazier version of what Cody was when I first met him.' Gwen thought. 'But at least he learned to try and respect boundaries...and didn't try to paralyze me in my sleep.'

She was shaken from her thoughts as the plane started shake, snacks and empty cans started rolling around as Heather woke up and tried to faster her safety belt.

"Wha..." Elliot looked around as the turbulence woke her up. "It's too early for bumper cars!"

"We got some nasty air bumps, lock your butts to a seat. Over!" Chef said through the intercom.

"You don't need to say 'Over'." Chris's voice replied.

"But I like saying it, over!" Chef replied before he turned the intercom off.

Dawn opened her eyes and quickly strapped herself in. "The rats are saying that the 'children' in the cockpit are playing!"

"Thanks for the update!" Gwen growled. "Makes a lot more sense."

The plane kept on shaking and once it felt like it want in a circle for it finally landed and even then the landing was crappy. Everyone went down to the exit with DJ being the first one out. He stopped when he saw there was no ramp or ladder but LeShawna bumped into him making him fall out. LeShawna followed suit as she was accidently pushed out by Bridgette who was pushed out by Lindsay and nearly everyone else who followed except the three Avatars who were behind Owen and saw the human pile.

"I'm alive!" Owen jumped out of the plane.

He landed on the rest of the cast, earning groans and cries as they struggled to get out from under him.

"Dog pile!" Elliot jumped out and landed top of Owen, squishing everyone else underneath him more.

Gwen jumped and landed on her feet a few feet from the pile and looked back up the plane. "Hey Dawn, we're-"She stopped when she felt a finger on her shoulder.

Turning around she saw Dawn sitting on a rock with her legs crossed.

"How do you do that?" Gwen asked, with puzzled look.

"I just took a shortcut." Dawn said simply with a smile.

Gwen sighed and shook her head, realizing she may never figure out just how Dawn does that. Maybe she has a Teleporting Method with her or something.

"Welcome to the Yukon!" Chris announced as he stood at the exit of the plane.

He gestured to the frozen land that they had landed in that was so cold almost nothing lived here. Gwen took the chance to use her Omni Glove to activate a Warming Method, the opposite of a Cooling Method that would keep her body warm at temperature preferable to the cold country they had landed in. Dawn made no effort but Gwen wouldn't be surprised if she even needed a Method to stay warm. Elliot pulled out her own Omni Glove which was decorated with silver lines and used her own Warming Method as Chris led them to the start of the challenge.

Gwen noticed that Chris was wearing a winter coat while everyone was freezing, while she and other Avatars were pretending to shiver.

"Um, hello! Where are our jackets?" Heather growled.

"Stupid Question." Elliot said.

"Relax, I ordered coats for everyone." Chris held his gloved hands up.

"Obvious lie." Elliot spoke up.

"I am telling the truth. They won't be ready for weeks but as soon as they arrive I'll be sure to hand them out." Chris continued.

"Your mother never taught you it was wrong to lie did she?" Elliot growled.

"M-Maybe we should huddle for warmth." Courtney suggested.

Cody instantly tried to huddle with Gwen with his classic 'charming' smirk. Gwen stopped him with one hand and Sierra grabbed him, earning a smirk. Izzy, Lindsay, and LeShawna instantly huddled with Alejandro while Courtney grabbed Duncan.

"Just work with me, Duncan!" Courtney exclaimed.

Duncan had no problems with doing as he was told this time. Ezekiel tried to huddle with Dawn but she pushed him back. "You're aura tells me you are not as cold as the rest of us because you are used to the cold from the winter where you live and your jacket and hat is keeping you warmer than most of us."

"Lucky you!" Elliot hugged Ezekiel who blushed.

Noah tried to huddle with Bridgette but she pushed him away. "I-I have a boyfriend!"

"You can cuddle me, buddy!" Owen hugged Noah and pressed the poor genius against his chest.

"I think everyone on Team C should be careful falling asleep around him." Elliot commented.

"You should have seen him at the Awake-A-Thon challenge in the first season." Gwen replied, shuddering at the memory.

"Little chilly without mittens, huh?" Chris laughed.

"Cocoa?" Chef came up and offered him a cup of hot cocoa.

"Don't mind if I do." Chris started to take a long sip in front of everyone.

As this happened Bridgette glanced and saw Alejandro wink at her which made her smile. Before Chris could finish his drink a snowball hit him in the face and knocked the cup into the snow.

"NO!" Owen screamed as he tried to drink what was left out of the snow.

"Who threw that?" Chris looked at everyone with a piercing glare.

Elliot was whistling the whole time as Owen licked the snow.

"That was a good cup of hot cocoa which was..." Chris started but was cut off, _again_.

This time it was Sierra who interrupted. "Your favourite drink."

"Ah, it's nice but wrong it's..."

"Second only to tomato juice."

"That's...not on the fan site. How did you..."Chris was really tired of getting interrupted.

"I went to your high school and interviewed all your teachers for the unauthorized biology I'm writing! They said-"

Chris quickly covered Sierra's mouth. "Okay! Okay! Moving on!"

"Aww!" Elliot groaned.

"Crossing the icy river in Canada's frozen tundra used to be easy, back when the river was frozen solid. But thanks to global warming(Owen lets out a fart) and Owen, Earth is finally becoming a lot more interesting. By which I mean...DEADLY!"

"How dare you make fun of Mother Earth's pain!" Dawn glared. "All the damage done to her eco system and children and you say it's interesting?!"

"Today's challenge is called Total Drama The Icicle!" Chris continued.

"Did you even take any classes in high school or did your teachers freak because of that mop of a hair style?" Elliot rolled her eyes.

"Nice!" Duncan laughed.

"Teams must make their way across this watery chasm by jumping from ice flow to ice flow. First team member to make it across must make their way to the dog sleds on the far shore and become the dog. Pulling it all the way to the finish line as you grab the rest of your team along the way at marked meeting points. Sleds are first come, first serve so you better move fast. Don't worry if you fall into the water we're legally required to save you so we have two divers downstream ready to pull you out."

"If they're not already frozen." Gwen muttered.

"You guys ready for some mad ice flow jumping cause this guy is kicking it into high gear!" Tyler said enthusiastically. "Whoo!"

"Whoever doesn't make it closes to the sled head straight to the finish line. That way we won't waste time stopping at every point." LeShawna whispered to Team Victory who nodded.

"What is the reward here for this challenge?" Heather asked.

"Did I say there was an award?" Chris asked.

"We already had one person eliminated, we're overdo." Heather replied.

"But only one person was eliminated while Chris let Duncan and Ezekiel stay on after Egypt." Dawn pointed out.

"It's got to be elimination; there are still enough of us left for Chris to cut before there's an award." Noah agreed.

"Yeah and we found that teams try harder during elimination challenges. So for this year there is no set routine, every challenge could end in elimination." Chris announced earning groans and insults. "That's the spirit. On your marks, get set, GO!"

Chef blew a horn and everyone started running.

"Whoo-hoo!" Elliot started jumping across the ice flows without concern of slipping off into the water.

'Where does she get the energy? It can't be from Lancelot.' Gwen started cautiously jumping on one ice flow to another.

'Like you were any different when you were younger, you just spent all that energy on any obstacle prepared by Kurt.' Andromeda commented.

Just as Gwen hopped onto another ice flow something happened that she had hoped/prayed would not happen during the challenge. Everything turned bright blue and everyone around her was frozen in time.

"A Dimension Seal Method has been cast!" The Star Necklace flared brightly.

"Who did it? Elliot? Dawn?" Gwen looked around.

"No one did." Lancelot replied from Elliot's earring. "It's just like in Egypt."

Ice flows somehow lifted themselves out of the water and floated in the air and bright white eyes opened up, staring down the humans in the river frozen in time.

"Ice Spirits!" Dawn gasped.

Ice Spirits were a type of Elemental Spirits that associated with winter, gaining their power from ice hence the term Ice Spirits.

"Cool, I didn't think we'd run into any of them." Elliot grinned.

"Something's wrong. Ice Spirits are usually reclusive are only active during winter storms and blizzards." Luna spoke up. "They hide from the sight of humans and Avatars."

The Ice Spirits chose to explain themselves by firing shards of ice down upon the humans.

"Crap!" Gwen shouted as she jumped and grabbed the frozen smiling Lindsay out of the way of a sharp shard of ice.

Elliot knocked the frozen LeShawna out of the way and jumped before a shard could skewer her.

"This is not acceptable; Spirits of Nature are rarely malicious." Dawn held out her hand that had her silver bracelet. "Heavenly Spheres Protect."

The frozen humans were engulfed by shining spheres resembling the moon that protected them from harm and lifted them out of the way.

"That saves us trouble." Gwen smirked.

Dawn could be very scary when she wanted to be as Gwen found out in the last few weeks.

"Now, spirits of nature why have you appeared and why do you attack us without provocation?" Dawn looked up at the Ice Spirits floating above them.

They chose to answer her questions by lifting more ice into the air and hurling the shards at the Avatars.

"If they won't listen to reason..." Gwen held out her Omni gloved hand and summoned her katana. "Let's see if this new idea works out."

She activated a Method on her Omni Glove as she summoned Andromeda's power, channeling them both through her sword.

"Spectral Volt!" Gwen pointed her sword up.

From her sword came a bolt of pure white lightning that blasted the shards to bits and flew past the Ice Spirits, seemingly scaring them as they flew back into the river. Gwen watched as they vanished into the river, obviously retreating.

"Chickens!" Elliot shouted.

"Don't be so mean, Elliot. It was good that Gwen chose to scare them off but I want to know why Spirits of Nature would attack us and the others." Dawn floated onto the ice flow Gwen stood on. "Some of them are sentient enough to actually choose to attack but it's rare for them to do something like this."

"I heard of stories of ice spirits resembling Yetis on Mount Everest, and some resembling woman who would freeze people in blizzards, or freeze men that they seduce in Japanese legends. This however is different." Gwen's katana vanished in a flash of light. "No blizzard, no snowstorm, they obviously didn't care about being seen on camera and didn't seem bothered that Spirit Avatars were here. Think they're ticked off because the tundra is melting?"

"I don't believe they would become this aggressive over that, even if they are unhappy about it." Dawn shook her head.

"Nebula? He could have brainwashed them to attack us." Elliot pointed out.

"But how? At what point in time would the Avatar of the Stalker in the Stars have the time to set up a Method to brainwash those Ice Spirits?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe the Avatar's not one of the cast but maybe someone working for Chris." Gwen pointed out. "They'd know where we're going and have time to set up whatever trap they want."

"There is that." Dawn nodded.

"If so then you either have an easier or harder time." Andromeda spoke up. "The host has plenty of interns on the plane and can get much more anytime he wants in any location he chooses to go. But he has plenty of interns and workers on the plane and at any location he sat up for this competition."

"So, things just got a little more complicated." Gwen frowned. "Let's get everyone back to their spots and get on with this challenge. And while we're at it find out who keeps casting the Dimension Seal whenever there is about to be an attack."

As they moved the contestants back to their previous conditions they also searched for any seals or symbols that could explain the attack but found nothing.

'Does this guy have to be good at covering all of his tracks?' Gwen mentally groaned.

'Nebula has avoided being hunted for centuries, child. It's no surprise he is able to keep all of his tracks hidden. However these two attacks tell me he wants you, Dawn, and Elliot removed.' Andromeda replied. 'You are obviously a threat to him...especially since you were able to combine a Method with my powers and channel it through your sword, very impressive. The training is going very well for you.'

'Thanks.' Gwen smirked as she stood on the same ice float she was on before the attack.

It was easy to cancel the Dimension Seal Method and everything was back to normal with the time flow restored. Gwen was about to hop to the next ice flow when she heard a cracking noise.

"Uh oh!" She looked down and saw the flow beneath her was cracking in half. 'Just my luck!'

She screamed as it split apart beneath her and left her just barely hanging onto the two pieces that kept her from falling into the ice cold river.

"Hang on Gwen!" She looked up and saw Cody running back to her.

Unfortunately Cody ended up jumping onto the same float as Owen and slipped and bumped into each other. A polar tried to get them to slip down into its mouth but Sierra threw a block of ice at its head, knocking it out. Unfortunately the weight change caused their end to fall towards the water. Cody screamed but a hand grabbed him and pulled him out while Owen slipped in.

"Come on! We got a race to win!" Elliot laughed as tossed Cody onto the next flow.

Sierra glared and chased after them.

Xxx

Confessional: Sierra

"She had better keep away from Cody, there's only room for one Number One Dedicated Cody Fan on this show and that's ME!"

Xxx

Gwen was trying to keep herself from slipping into the river when she felt someone grab and pull her up. They both jumped onto the next flow and Gwen looked to see the person who saved her was...

"Ezekiel?"

"Hey, that was close eh?" Ezekiel asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"You helped me?"Gwen asked, surprised that the prairie boy would do such a thing.

"Well yeah, you and your friends helped me and I thought friends do nice things for each other...we are friends now right?" Ezekiel asked nervously.

Gwen smiled. "Sure. But we better not fall behind from our teams."

"Oh yeah!" Ezekiel nodded and turned around. "Follow me! I know how to get across."

Gwen looked back and saw that Owen was still in the very cold river while Cody was gone. Gwen would have considered rescuing Owen but she saw that he had peed in the river so she changed her mind. No way was she going near him in the water ever again. Gwen and Ezekiel made to the other just as their teams took off their sleds.

Team Victory made to the sled first with DJ pulling the sled and LeShawna resting comfortingly. Heather was whipping Courtney to move faster with Duncan in the back.

"Guys wait!" Gwen called.

"Wait for me!" Ezekiel called out to his team.

But they were too late as the teams were out of earshot.

"Great. Now I have to get to one of the flags." Gwen groaned.

"Oh, LeShawna told us to head to the finish line instead of waiting." Ezekiel spoke up. "Why not do the same, eh?"

Gwen looked at him for a moment before shrugging. "Thanks."

"He looks happy to have a friend." Both of them turned around and saw Dawn sitting on a rock with...a baby seal.

"How did you get here?" Ezekiel asked.

"I/She took a shortcut." Dawn and Gwen said at the same time.

"Shortcut?" Ezekiel looked confused.

"Don't ask." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Hey, Dawn, where's Elliot?"

"I have no idea." Dawn shrugged. "Perhaps Ezekiel would like to journey with us to the finish line."

"Really?" Ezekiel asked, sounding almost hopeful.

"Why not? Maybe you can show us this 'shortcut'?" Gwen shrugged.

"Splendid." Dawn hopped off the rock and set the baby seal down. "Go back to your mommy now."

The baby seal hopped back into the river as the three contestants started their journey to the finish line. No one saw the polar bear's head come out of the water and started swimming after the baby seal. Lucky the seal's mother came out of the water and tackled the polar bear. Ezekiel looked around and saw another flag and...

"Is that Bridgette trying to kiss Alejandro, eh?!"

Gwen and Dawn looked up ahead to see a flag and saw Bridgette lean into kiss Alejandro. The Spanish boy took off running leaving her to kiss the pole with her eyes closed

"Bridgette!" Gwen shouted.

Bridgette opened her eyes and saw she was about to kiss the pole gasping and jumping back.

"What the hell was that?" Gwen asked as they walked over. "Please don't tell me you weren't about to cheat on Geoff on live TV."

"N-no I-I..." Bridgette stuttered.

"It looked like it. I thought you're not supposed to kiss another boy when you got one, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Bridgette, your aura seems to highly scared, confused, and anxious." Dawn sadly shook her head. "You really were about to kiss him when he ran off."

"I'm sorry!" Bridgette cried and fell to her knees. "It's just that I slipped and fell on him on an ice flow...it was an accident but he...He gave me his shirt to keep warm and he was so..."

"Oh Bridgette." Gwen sighed and knelt down in front of her. "Why would you do this? You've been with Geoff for over a year now and suddenly you get flustered around the new guy like that?"

"I know!" Bridgette cried. "I didn't mean to but he was just so..."

"Come on, we already went through something like that with Justin but I thought you'd be above that." Gwen put both hands on her shoulders. "What will Geoff think when he sees this?"

"Oh my God! You're right!" Bridgette exclaimed with wide eyes. "He's going to be heartbroken!"

"I think so, eh." Ezekiel nodded.

That was when Chris appeared and he actually sounded concerned for a second. "Oh dear, what happened here?"

"I tried to kissed Alejandro and almost ki-"

"This sounds very heartfelt; I bet it would be an amazing song." Chris grinned and the song bell rang.

"No!" Bridgette gasped.

"Leave her alone, Chris!" Gwen growled.

That was when Team Amazon's sled made it to the meeting point.

"Gwen! Dawn!" Elliot waved on the sled, sitting behind Heather. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Hello backup singers!" Chris greeted, earning groans from the team.

"Crap! I thought you forgotten the music challenge this time." Heather said.

"You and me both." Duncan scowled.

"As if! It's my favourite part!" Chris laughed as music started playing.

"Just sing backup, Duncan!" Courtney said, making Duncan glare at her.

As much as Bridgette hated to sing she was the one who started.

Bridgette: **The strings of my heart are a tangled mess**

Gwen, Dawn and Ezekiel: **Oh mess**

Bridgette: **Its beating so hard it jumped out of my chest**

Heather, Courtney, and Elliot: **Oh chest**

Bridgette: **I tried to fit two men in my soul**

Sierra, Duncan, and Cody: **Oh soul**

Bridgette: **I almost got stuck to pole!**

Gwen, Dawn, Elliot, Courtney, and Heather: **She almost got stuck! She made a duck! She got luck! Stuck to a pole!**

Bridgette: **I fell for every little thing he said**

Gwen, Dawn and Ezekiel: **Oh said**

Bridgette: **And when I closed my eyes he jumped on a sled!**

Heather, Courtney, and Elliot: **Oh sled!**

Bridgette: **He moved on! And I'm stuck in this place**

Sierra, Duncan, and Cody: **Oh place**

Bridgette: **With cold tears running down my face!**

Gwen, Dawn, Elliot, Courtney, and Heather: **She almost got stuck! She made a duck! She got luck! Stuck to a pole!**

Everyone except Bridgette: **Stuck, stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole!**

Chris clapped his hands as they finished. "Very nice, now be gone all of you."

Gwen moved to get on the back of Team Amazon's sled but she noticed how Courtney was panting a lot.

Xxx

Confessional: Gwen

"Even though Courtney's been after me since the second season I can't help but pity her and if she's exhausted we might lose."

Xxx

"Here." Gwen started unhooking Courtney's harness.

"What are you doing?" Heather said.

"She's exhausted, Heather; we can't win if the person pulling the sled is too tired." Gwen replied, taking the harness off. "I'll pull, go and get some rest."

"You are so nice, Gwenny!" Elliot laughed.

Courtney got onto the sled, gasping for breath and massaging her back. She didn't want to admit but she was grateful that Gwen took her place. Gwen quickly put the harness on as they settled in. 'Good thing I got plenty of experience from this.'

WHIP!

"AH!" Gwen shouted as she spun around and saw Heather holding up a whip.

"Get moving, Goth Girl!" Heather got ready to use it again.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Elliot grabbed the whip and jumped on Heather.

The young girl started beating up the Queen Bee as Gwen started running, pulling the sled. To her surprise though Duncan ran up behind and started pulling sled to help her.

"Duncan?" Gwen asked, looking behind her.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney shouted, not happy that her 'boyfriend' was at the front with Gwen.

"Relax, I'm helping her out. You want to win?" Duncan shrugged as the sled moved a little faster.

Bridgette and Ezekiel had taken the chance to run towards the finish line, following LeShawna's instructions.

Xxx

Confessional: Courtney

"Even though we have been having some problems lately Duncan is still my boyfriend and he never helped me when Heather was whipping me. He's just trying to tick me off by helping Gwen again!"

Xxx

Gwen and Duncan pulled the sled down the trail of flag points up the large hill and they could see the finish line at the bottom.

"And it looks like Team Amazon will arrive in first!" Chris announced out loud.

"Come on, Gwen! You can do it!" Elliot shouted out.

"Look! One of the other teams is catching up!" Sierra pointed behind them.

"FASTER!" Heather and Courtney shouted.

"Try helping!" Gwen panted a little.

Team Victory was catching up with DJ who had been blinded by tears with Lindsay and LeShawna on the sled. But thanks to Duncan helping Team Amazon stayed ahead by a few inches. Gwen let a shout as she pulled harder, trying to get her sled over the finish line first.

"Wait for us!" Ezekiel shouted as he and Bridgette tried to catch up with their team.

"Come on!" LeShawna shouted. "Hurry!"

But as Bridgette ran down the hill she tripped and fell on Ezekiel and they both started rolling down the hill. As they rolled they started picking up snow, wrapping themselves into a big snowball.

"Oh s... " Duncan started.

"SNOWBALL!" Elliot and Lindsay shouted.

Team C came barreling down the hill with Noah telling Owen to lean forward.

"Guys...SNOWBALL!" Tyler shouted distracting them.

They looked behind them to see the big snowball rolling right up behind them.

"THE MOUNTAIN IS ALIVE!" Izzy screamed as the snowball slammed into their sled, swallowing them up and heading for the finish line.

"HURRY!" Everyone on their team shouted to the people pulling the sleds.

"What? What's going on?" DJ looked around blindly while Duncan and Gwen pulled harder.

'Sorry about this!' Gwen thought and accessed a bit of Spirit Energy from Andromeda to increase her strength.

She and Duncan pulled their sled over the finish line just as the snow ball swallowed up Team Victory's sled. Gwen ripped the harness off her and jumped out of the way as the snow ball ate Team Amazon's sled and kept on rolling. She could hear the screams from the other teams as it kept rolling.

"Wow...THAT WAS AWESOME! Please say we got that on film!" Chris laughed.

"You're talking about the show while they could be in danger?!" Gwen growled.

"We better help!" Dawn said, appearing out of nowhere behind Gwen.

"AH!" Gwen spun around."Please stop doing that!"

They chased after the snow ball. Gwen glanced at Dawn and whispered. "I don't suppose we could try a method without being seen, can we?"

"Not without a Dimension Seal and that would take a few seconds of very open and loud work to get up." Dawn whispered back before she saw where the snow ball was going. "Oh my!"

The snow ball flew off of a cliff and arched through the air, cameras following it. Noah stuck his head out as he came out onto the top, the ball slowly rotating instead of quickly rolling now. He spat out some snow. "Aw great, now I'll be sick all month-huh? How'd we stop? Wait, we're not stopping we're..." The ball began its descent...and Noah let out a high pitched scream.

"_Ayyyyyeeee!_" He squeaked and buried himself back into the ball's depths right before it landed on the flat area near where the plane was parked. The ball shattered, shooting snow up into the air and in all directions.

Gwen and Dawn had been given a ride by some of the interns on snowmobiles to reach the crash site. The snow began to settle as a figure stumbled out of the haze...

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Elliot held both arms up, grinning like she had just won a prize.

"Derrrrr..." Cody stumbled past her, now unfrozen but in great pain. He collapsed face first into the snow as the other shuffled out into the open, groaning and limping.

"Zombies!" Chris gasped.

"Damn!" Chef reached behind his snowmobile.

"They're not zombies you morons-" Gwen started before Chef held up his patented deadly water gun.

"SUCK IT!" He then blasted the contestants back in a massive stream of thankfully hot water. It sent them all flying right into the open aft hatch of the plane, and out of the immediate cold.

"Hah! I hated Dead Snow!" Chef chuckled.

"Blasphemy!" Chris objected, glaring at his assistant.

"So...who won?" One intern asked.

"Well, Gwen managed to pull Team Amazon past the finish line first. Unfortunately the snow ball managed to get Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot and Team Victory across at the same time. So I guess this is a draw!" Chris declared. "Man, I hate those. Means I either have both teams vote someone off or let them continue on."

"You can always flip a coin." Chef suggested.

"I guess so. I think I'll make this an award challenge, just to save the time." Chris smirked. "It'd make things more interesting with what happened today."

Xxx

Confessional: Sierra

"Bridgette's popularity will suffer a hu-ACHOO! Sorry, got a bit of a cold, but Bridgette tried to kiss Alejandro on live TV, cheating on her boyfriend and then nearly got eve-ACHOO! Killed.

Xxx

Team Amazon was back in the first class with all of them except for Gwen, Dawn, and Elliot having a towel around them while they were shivering and sneezing. Dawn was at the bar, mixing ingredients together while Gwen and Elliot were drinking some warm cocoa.

"Wow, this is pretty good!" Gwen smiled, taking sip. "Feels nice after a cold day."

"B-B-Bite m-ACHOO!" Heather sneezed.

"You might want to turn the witch switch back to off, Heather. It's not healthy for you while having a nasty cold." Gwen smirked. "By the way, where's the thank you I should get for winning and not putting up with you in the Economy class. I don't think it's comfortable down there for someone who's sick."

"Please, Gwen, it's not nice to taunt others." Dawn reprimanded. "Luckily I have a perfect remedy for everyone's cold."

She held up a bowl of some green substance. Everybody felt queasy from looking at it, but Elliot actually walked up and took a spoonful into her mouth...

"AwgoditsawfulI'mdying!" She babbled, clutching her throat as she fell over, making Dawn sigh before the girl leaped back to her feet. "Just kidding! It's good."

Hesitantly, everybody else took a spoon and began to ingest some of Dawn's remedy. At first it felt fine...

"GWUAGGGHHH!" Everybody doubled over, beginning to throw up.

"Weeeeeak." Elliot held both thumbs down. "Weak stomachs! Fail!"

Xxx

Confessional: Duncan

"What the (BLEEP) is in that stuff?!BLAGH" (Duncan throws up on the camera)

Xxx

Confessional: Heather

"Gwen's friends are crazy! One of them enjoys being stuck in a snowball and the other makes poisonous-BLAGH!" (Heather throws up on the camera)

Xxx

Confessional: Courtney

"Next time I'll brew my own remedy to co-BLAGH!" (Courtney throws up on the camera)

Xxx

Confessional: Tyler

"Well, I totally rocked it today! I saved everyone's lives with my bare fingers. Everyone's gonna know who Tyler is now! _(lets out a cheer)_ Mission accomplished."

(Lindsay sticks her head in and immediately covers her nose.)

"Ew, what's that smell, Noah?!" (She runs out and Tyler sighs)

Xxx

Confessional: LeShawna

"Bridgette is one of my friends but she is lucky Chris made it an a-ACHOO! Award challenge. She tried to kiss the new guy on live TV!"

Xxx

Confessional: DJ

"First a seagull, then a panda, and now a baby seal! The curse made us lose and made me hurt another animal! I was so positive they'd kick me if not for Bridgette and Zeke's-ACHOO...snowball."

Xxx

Confessional: Alejandro

"My plans to get rid of Bridgette may have failed but no doubt her friendship with the others has been damaged. Of course they prove more challenging than I thought but one by one they will fall down. Ha-ACHOO!"

Xxx

Confessional: Ezekiel

"I feel a little happy that no one's blaming me for losing toda-ACHOO!, even if Bridgette is in trouble. Maybe if I help her she might see that I didn't mean the whole sexist thing, eh."

Xxx

Gwen cast the Dimension Seal Method as the interns worked to clean up the mess all the sick members of Team Amazon left after trying Dawn's remedy. "You couldn't let them try and get better the old fashioned way? What the hell is in that stuff?"

"Herbal ingredients that are good for digestion and makes you healthy." Dawn said.

"She used to make it a lot for me when I was younger." Elliot smiled. "It's a little hard to get used to but you adapt."

"Before you vomit your lungs and heart out." Gwen commented while looking at the rest of Team Amazon. "I think they need to try it a few more times."

"Seems so. The ingredients strengthen your stomach but it also causes you to vomit everything unhealthy."

"Does that include unhealthy food?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"...Oh that too." Dawn giggled nervously.

"All right, onto the topic of the Ice Spirits, why would they attack us?" Gwen sat down, not minding the fact that everything was frozen in time. "Now, we know that Ice Spirits and any spirit powered by an element are Spirits of Nature like Luna."

"Except Luna's element is derived from the moon itself that helps with all of Earth's ecosystems." Dawn pointed out. "So this means she's a stronger Nature Spirit."

"Right and almost all powerful Nature Spirits almost have no form of sentience, having only basic animal instincts, following its nature. Ice Spirits bring winter, creating snow and ice along with blizzards and snowstorms and are strongest during winter. The strongest elemental spirits are seen as the incarnations of the weather itself but when winter ends the spirits usually fall into a deep sleep until the next season." Gwen continued.

"So the strongest elemental spirits are almost never self aware?" Elliot asked. "I don't get it. Are they not natural born spirits like Andromeda and Luna?"

"I was born from the belief and intense emotions of wishing upon a star, hearing wishes are easy for me but I was also created from the intense and positive emotions of these people. Being able to grant wishes to good people requires intelligence so I can tell what is good and what is wrong." Andromeda explained to her. "But simply making it snow does not require much in the way of intellect or free will. They are like machines in some ways, doing what they were 'programmed' for when created and nothing else unless under certain circumstances."

"So...what could have set them off to attack us?" Gwen asked.

"...there are some instances when a spirit of a similar nature but greater power can...control lesser spirits." Lancelot proposed. "Perhaps a more powerful spirit chose to set those weaklings upon us?"

"But you said that stronger spirits are less sentient." Elliot pointed out.

"Not all of them. For every type of spirit there has to be a spirit that is sentient, capable of directing spirits of the same type as itself." Lancelot replied.

"You are speaking of seeking an audience with the Messenger of Winter, Jack Frost." Andromeda said. "He is quite the troublemaker at times, taking joy in causing weather to inconvenience people. But he is usually harmless unless you personally offend him...and he doesn't offend easily, fortunately for many people."

"So would he be offended by me requesting to talk with him?" Gwen inquired.

"If you can find him, you can ask him that." Luna answered. "And he'd probably be asleep unless he's in a region that has winter year round. And usually he takes joy in messing with North Americans."

"But how can we find him? There are a dozen countries that snow all year around, we don't know that Nebula will not do anything while we're gone." Elliot said. "Any training trip we take is done when we put up Surveillance Methods to monitor the health of everyone on the plane."

"So we do not go looking for him. We seek an audience with him through the Ice Spirits here in the Yukon." Luna replied. "Word of three Spirit Avatars being attacked by Ice Spirits is something serious, he will come."

"You think he'll hear from the same Ice Spirits that attacked us?" Gwen asked.

"Possibly, but I know how to send a message." Andromeda replied. "A Special Method of mine, Messenger Comet. It will travel across the world until it finds him and delivers our message. It is a variant of Galaxy Storm but not made to destroy."

"How fast?"

"It will take a full week to travel around the world, as Luna stated the Messenger of Winter could be anywhere in the world, even if it's country with snow. We'll have to be patient."

"All right, show me how to master the Method." Gwen stood up.

Thirty minutes later a stream of light shot out of the plane, not leaving any damage as it streaked across the sky like a shooting star.

"Now all we can do is wait." Gwen sighed.

She dispelled the Dimension Seal Method and decided to speak to a certain someone.

Xxx

Bridgette was alone in the cargo section of the plane, sitting against a crate and trying to wipe a few tears from her eyes. She had done something horrible today, she tried to cheat on her boyfriend on live TV, accidently kissing Alejandro when she fell on him, and when she tried to kiss him she almost ended up stuck to a pole and had to sing about it!

"The rest of your team not happy with you, Bridge?"

Bridgette looked up and saw Gwen walk into the room.

"Oh, hi Gwen." Bridgette rubbed her eyes. "LeShawna wasn't happy with me for making us lose and she was even less happy when she found out what happened between me and Alejandro, but she didn't believe me I told her he was evil! Only DJ and Ezekiel seem to be nice to me now."

Gwen sat down next to Bridgette. "You should feel this way you know? You fell for a stranger who was good looking, charming, and didn't seem remember you had a boyfriend until I shouted at you."

"Yeah...thanks for stopping me." Bridgette sighed.

"Don't thank me, the fact you tried is just as bad. Now you know how I felt when you and the others were mad at me for what happened with Trent. Everyone glaring at you for a misunderstanding even if you never meant any harm." Gwen pointed out. "Besides, this is not worst of it."

"What's the worst of it?" Bridgette timidly asked.

"If you get kicked off what happens?"

"...The Aftermath!" Bridgette gasped both hands on her face. "I'll be up on stage and Geoff will be...Oh God! I can't face him like that!"

"You'll have to face him eventually." Gwen pointed out. "There's no way he won't find out about this."

"Oh no! No, no, no." Bridgette's hands went through her hair as she started to panic. "What should I do, Gwen?!"

"What makes you think I know?" Gwen shrugged. "I voted myself off last time because Trent sabotaged his team more than once. What do you think you should do?"

Bridgette didn't answer; she had no idea what she could do to make up for what trying to cheat on Geoff.

"I don't know...Maybe I should have been kicked off. Oh Gwen, I wish I knew what I am supposed to do!" Bridgette cried.

Only Gwen noticed the Star Necklace flash brightly as Bridgette cried her eyes out.

'Andromeda, are you...' Gwen thought.

'A wish is a wish; you have the option of letting me help.' Andromeda replied.

Looking at the crying Bridgette Gwen nodded and allowed Andromeda's power to flow through her. Gwen put her hand Bridgette's shoulder, allowing Andromeda's power to touch the surfer. Bridgette's vision started to blur and she felt very tired, letting out a small yawn as she leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

'What will happen?' Gwen asked.

'She wished to understand what she should do to solve her problem.' Andromeda replied.

'And you told her?'

'No, but I offered a way to help her find out.'

Xxx

"Where-where am I?" Bridgette opened her eyes to find herself on..."Total Drama Island!"

She was standing on the dock, seeing the rest of the cast in front of her just as someone stepped off the boat.

"That's me!" Bridgette gasped.

She was looking at herself as she walked off the boat with her board, exactly how she did when she arrived on the island. The scene shifted, now showing the Awake-A-Thon Challenge and she saw herself cuddling with Geoff. She smiled at the memory as the scene shifted to show the challenge where she had dissect that blow fish and feed it to Geoff, risking his health with the poisonous fish. He ate it and was okay, saying that he trusted which made her heart flutter.

Then the area shifted to the day she was voted off the show and Geoff stepped up, saying that he would miss her and that he never voted her off. She was so happy and they tried to kiss, even though a skunk sprayed her at the time. They became a couple after they were reunited and have been together ever since that day. Even when Geoff went mad with power and his popularity went so high that Bridgette had fight of 'Geoff stalkers' they still made it through.

She watched the memories continued until she saw the unwanted ending: herself and Alejandro standing at the poll as she leaned into to kiss him.

"NO! STOP!" She shouted but her other self never heard her.

"Why stop something that already happened?" Bridgette turned and saw Geoff standing behind her.

"Geoff!"

Geoff didn't have his usual smile; it was replaced by a scowl as he stared at her, the same look he gave Heather a few times. "She seems pretty happy."

"Geoff, I am so sorry!" Bridgette put her hands over her heart. "I didn't mean to!"

"Really, she looks like she wants to." Geoff pointed at the other Bridgette.

She and Alejandro seemed frozen in time just as they leaned into kiss each other. Bridgette turned away from the scene, unable to stand looking at herself in that moment.

"Geoff, please believe me, he tricked me! He was just so..."

"So what? Handsome? Good looking? Charming? You want to jump him?" Geoff asked.

"NO!"

"Your mouth says no, but your other self's mouth..." Bridgette turned and saw Alejandro smirking at her. "You'd be surprised by how much one can say without speaking."

"Get away from me!" Bridgette spat. "Stay away from me!"

"Oh, that's not what you said before. If I remember it was 'I-I have a boyfriend!' Alejandro said, sounding as nervous as she was when she said it. "Don't sound so loyal when you say it like that."

"Shut up! You tricked me!"

"Wasn't too hard." Alejandro grinned.

Bridgette shouted and punched Alejandro in the face, his form cracking apart and shattering into pieces. Bridgette watched as the Yukon vanished and she was floating in a blue void. She looked around, trying to understand where she was and how she could get out.

_"Are you sorry?"_ A female voice whispered.

"Wha-Who said that?" Bridgette looked around.

The voice sounded like a woman with a slight French accent, but had a regal tone like she was some sort of Queen or some sort of nobility.

_"Are you sorry for what happened?"_

"...Yes."

_"What is it you want?"_

"I...I want to apologize to Geoff! I want to look him in the eye and say I am sorry!" Bridgette cried.

_"Is that your wish?"_

"Yes." Bridgette whispered, a tear falling down her face. "It's what I wish more than ever."

_"Now you know what you believe you should do, child. The decision of what you should from this point on is yours alone."_

Bridgette suddenly felt tired again fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep as a bright light flashed above. Before her eyes closed, she thought she was staring at a bright shining star.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Bridgette was less miserable for the next few days even though she most got the cold shoulder from LeShawna but she was back to friendly terms with DJ and Lindsay and even was able to talk to Ezekiel without getting mad at him. Ezekiel made sure he never said anything that sounded sexist so he wouldn't get booted off again. They along with Team C were still in the Economy Class as the plane headed for their next destination.

"Aw man, this is like the second time we've been stuck here. Economy Class sucks!" Tyler groaned.

"So true my friend." Alejandro replied, sitting next to the jock.

"I don't mind. I once sat slept in a cave full of wolves." Izzy looked to her right when she heard a snoring sound. "Oh, look at Big O. His fear of flying is so adorable."

Owen was tied up, lying on his back while letting a loud snoring sound as he slept. A bit of turbulence made him roll onto the ground and showing that Noah had been trapped under him.

"Finally! Thanks for not noticing I was missing all night! What am I, Tyler?" Noah groaned.

"Hey!" Tyler exclaimed.

Team Victory was sitting in the corner, far from the other team.

"Man, we seem to be having a hard time winning, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Got that right, Zeke." DJ nodded. "We're haven't been getting a lot of 'victory' in the last few challenges have we?"

"Enough down talk you, guys." Lindsay spoke up. "We aren't quitters, we're fighters and we're winners!" She stood up and proclaimed it to the whole class.

"Girls got fire in her eyes!" LeShawna said, praising Lindsay's positive attitude.

"Yeah, and I can make up for screwing up last time!" Bridgette stood up.

"And I can make up for my curse!" DJ stood alongside her.

"And I can...uh...be better at sounding cool, eh!" Ezekiel said, standing alongside them.

"Thanks for the help, Lindsay!" Bridgette said.

"No problem!"

Xxx

Confessional: Lindsay

"I packed a season's supply of lip gloss and I barely finished one tube. No way am I going home yet."

Xxx

"Ah, First Class is perfect." Heather sighed as an intern gave her a shoulder massage. "What is that perfect smell?"

"Victory?" Gwen asked, lounging on a chair.

"I thought it was the smell of her own vomit." Elliot was eating some cereal for breakfast. "I thought they'd never get the smell out."

"On the bright side their colds all went down." Dawn was meditating on her chair. "Good thing we didn't get caught in the snow ball, huh Gwen?"

"I would have gotten us over the finish line long before that snow ball if Heather hadn't been whipping me." Courtney glared at the Queen Bee from the bar. "And if Duncan had bothered to help me, his _girlfriend_."

"You were able to tough it out. But hey, if you want me to make it up to you I'll help you vote Heather off first chance we get." Duncan got a can of soda.

"Gladly, can I whip her off?"

Xxx

Confessional: Heather

"Whip me off? Ha, not if I can prove my worth to the team. Courtney may have Duncan and Gothy's got her own group of weirdoes but I can still manipulate Sierra and Cody into slavishly obeying me or whatever works. In the meantime I need to keep an eye on Alejandro, the biggest threat outside of this team. If he keeps on manipulating everyone else it's a matter of time before he becomes too much of a threat."

Xxx

"This'll warm you up in no time." Sierra was rubbing Cody's legs with her bare hands. "And from now on, whenever you get cold feet you'll think of me."

"Ugh, no kidding." Cody groaned.

"Hey buddies." Heather walked over to them. "Have I said enough how much I value your friendship?"

"You've only spoken to me like three times ever, including this one." Cody said, casting a suspicious look.

"Well I value your friendship too, Heather. Hug?" Sierra spread her arms.

"I think just saying it is enough." Heather held up her hands.

"Why not? You are both good friends now; one hug shouldn't too much to ask." Elliot grinned. "Come on, Heather show everyone how nice you become now! Unless you're...pretending to be their friend."

"She's got a point, Heather. Don't really good friends give each other hugs from time to time?" Gwen joined in.

"This I got to see." Duncan chuckled.

"Uh..." Heather looked around and saw that everyone was watching her. "Oh..."

She spread out her hands nervously and with a forced smile as Sierra squealed and hugged her.

"Wow, she did it." Gwen looked at Elliot and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Here's your money."

"Thanks! You're the best!" Elliot took the money.

Xxx

Confessional: Elliot

"It's obvious that Heather would bond with Sierra considering she's Chris's favourite because how much she sucks up to him. You'd think she'd have a crush on Chris instead."

Xxx

Chris called everyone into the cargo area where he had a large life boat that was big enough to fit everyone inside.

"Take a seat, grab a handle, and I'll tell you where we're going." Chris said, once everyone was in the boat.

"Oh, sweet boat guide, right Lindsay?" Tyler asked the girl next to him.

"Um, sure, Dave is it?" Lindsay barely even glanced at him, preferring to stare at Alejandro.

Tyler could only frown in disappointment.

"Why are you wearing a life jacket?" Noah asked, noticing what Chris was wearing.

"Cause there are eighteen of you and only one valuable me. Hit it Chef!" Chris shouted.

A door beneath the boat opened up and it fell through with everybody screaming, except Chris. The boat landed in water with a large splash and Chris turned the motor on.

"Welcome to New York City!" Chris announced.

The boat stopped at the island with the Statue of Liberty to show Chris was telling the truth.

Xxx

Confessional: Lindsay

"New York? New York? Do you know how many stores there are here? I'm going to buy like ten season's worth of lip gloss without even trying! (Lindsay squeals)

Xxx

The cast was gathered in front of the Statue of Liberty as Chris began to explain. "Your first challenge is a carriage race to Central Park which I like to call Liberty or Death!" Chris ran a finger across his neck as a sign.

"Death is right. Keep up with the lame names and everyone will choose death to get away from you." Elliot commented. "Can I get a 'hell yeah, burn' from somebody, please?"

"_Hell yeah, burn eh!_"

"Thanks Zeke."

"Oh!" Owen clapped his hands. "I've always dreamed of riding a horse drawn carriage!"

"Don't even think about making _me_ the horse, Heather!" Courtney glared at the girl next to her.

"Slow down, conclusion jumpers. It's a _baby_ carriage race." Chris replied.

"So where are the carriages?" LeShawna asked.

"Stupid question." Elliot and Gwen said.

"Yeah, about that." Chris pointed up. "Hope you brought your climbing gloves."

They looked up to see three carriages hanging off the pointed ends of Statue of Liberty's crown. Nearly everyone groaned and complained when they saw what they had to do, except one person.

"LOL, Chris I think your mischievous spirit makes the game." Sierra said dreamily.

"Thank you, Sierra it's nice to be appreciated." Chris replied, appreciating the praise.

"Oh, appreciated? I love you!" Sierra walked up to Chris who started to get annoyed with her. "I always did, even back to when you were making those horrible movies about talking cats!"

"Uh..."Chris looked a little surprised while everyone else snickered.

"I was even going to call my first fan club the 'Christians' but that name was already taken." Sierra finished.

"Thank God for that." Elliot whispered, actually tracing a cross over her front with one hand.

Chris pattered Sierra on the head twice and then pushed her back, annoyed with her weird behavior. Alejandro smirked as he watched this.

"Okay, less chatter, more splatter-er, climbing. More climbing, we'll leave the splatter to fate." Chris said. "Any who, once you reach Lady Liberty's crown pull up your rope to being your team up faster. Once everybody's up, your team grabs the correct carriage of the spike, races back down to your boat, and follows the buoys to your next exciting destination: Central Park."

"So when do we go shopping?" Lindsay asked.

"You don't." Chris replied flatly.

"NO!" Lindsay got on her knees and shrieked.

Birds flew out of the trees and a couple nearby tourists looked over at the group when they heard Lindsay.

"She sounds like her puppy was run over." Elliot whispered.

"In this case, probably." Gwen whispered back.

Chris led the teams to the base of three ropes with different colors on the ground representing each team. Team C started with Alejandro as the first to climb followed by Izzy.

"Look! I'm a rabid monkey!" Izzy laughed. "Aye ya ya ya!"

Noah and Owen were next with Tyler as the last person on Team C to climb.

"Okay, how about ladies go first, eh?" Ezekiel asked, hoping to get on his team's good side with polite manners.

"DJ first and then you, home school." LeShawna pushed the rope to DJ.

DJ grabbed the rope but yelped and pulled his hand back. "What are these made of?!"

"Steel wool, strong and rough. Just like the Big Apple!" Chris smiled.

DJ started climbing, helping every time he climbed higher. Ezekiel was next followed Bridgette, Lindsay, and LeShawna as the last. Team Amazon had a little trouble deciding how to climb, no surprise huh?

"Why don't I go first and make sure it's safe for you ladies?" Cody asked with a smile on his face.

"You sure you can handle it?" Elliot asked smirking. "Wouldn't be nice if you slipped and fell."

"How about I go first?" Gwen offered.

"I know exactly how we should climb!" Courtney exclaimed.

"You're not going to suggest that we belay again, are you? Cause that worked so well in Egypt." Duncan said with sarcasm on the last sentence.

"But...I...you have a better idea!" Courtney scowled.

"Not really, just wondering when we actually start moving." Duncan shrugged.

"I think Sierra should decide." Heather suggested.

"OMG!" Sierra exclaimed shocked. "I thought I knew everything about everyone on this show. You're really nice, Heather."

Xxx

Confessional: Sierra

"Of course I know Heather is playing me! I've seen every episode like fifteen times, hello?! I'm playing Heather!"

Xxx

Duncan was the first to climb followed by Gwen and Courtney.

"There's no way I am losing this challenge! Faster!" Heather shouted beneath them.

"Somebody call the pharmacist, I think Heather's medication is wearing off!" Elliot called out from beneath Heather.

This earned laughter from not just the rest of Team Amazon but the other team members who heard her.

"Elliot, that's not nice!" Dawn scolded, climbing up the rope beneath Elliot.

At the bottom of the rope Sierra offered the rope to Cody. "After you, I insist."

Cody grabbed the rope and started climbing but stopped when he heard a sigh under him.

"Best view in New York City!" Sierra sighed.

Cody sighed in frustration and went back to climbing. Gwen in the meantime concentrated on climbing all the way up.

'This brings back a few memories.' Gwen thought.

'Memories like climbing something similar in the Maze pocket dimension in the back of Kurt's store?' Andromeda asked a hint of amusement in her voice.

'Something like that.' Gwen looked to see Duncan had already climbed to the top and started pulling the rope up.

Gwen made it up and helped Duncan pull the rest of the team up.

Chris groaned for no apparent reason. "Let's go! I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I gotta pee!"

Sierra finally made it to the top, showing that Team Amazon was the first make win the first challenge. Seeing the carriage for Team Amazon Heather stepped forward. "I'll get the carriage, which is something a really valuable teammate would do!"

'Am I the only who's surprised?' Gwen looked at the others and saw their surprised looks. 'Nope.'

'She's afraid that if this team loses she'll be voted off.' Andromeda replied.

'So she's taking the risk for the team.' Gwen smirked. 'I see through you, Heather.'

Sierra's voice made her turn around and saw her speaking to Chris. "Hey, Chris! Know what? I own every one of your TV show appearances on DVD, even your cooking show! 'Keep it Plain With Chris McLean!' Your recipe for white rice is _so_ great. It's totally unfair that you got canceled after only _one_ episode!"

'Seriously?' Gwen thought, a chuckle escaping her mouth.

Everyone else laughed at the idea of Chris on a cooking show.

"I...was...going...through a phase." Chris replied, looking very embarrassed.

Luckily for Chris Heather ran her carriage down to her team. "Ta Da! Like I said, valuable!"

"Team Amazon takes the lead!" Chris happily announced.

"So how exactly do we get down, Chef McLean?" Elliot asked earning snickers from the entire cast.

"Fireman's pole!" Chris scowled, hoping that Elliot would get hurt on the way down. "It's only a thirty story drop!"

When they looked down the hole most of Team Amazon had nervous looks on their faces.

"Uh, Ladies first?" Cody asked nervously.

Heather, Courtney, and Sierra babbled nervously, thinking of excuses to not slide down the poll.

"Please, you ladies too afraid? I could do this with just my feet." Duncan grabbed the poll and slid down the hole. "WHOOOO-HOOOOO!" There was silence for a moment before he called out. "Well come on, we don't have all day!"

"Well, somebody's got to do it." Gwen sighed. "Here I go."

She took the poll and slid down, screaming all the way.

'I don't remember this in the training!' Gwen thought.

'But something Kurt should add.' Andromeda commented.

'Oh no, don't you dare...' Gwen was cut as she crashed into the ground.

She hit the ground with a painful thud and fell over. Duncan chuckled and stood over her. "You dead?"

"I'm okay!" Gwen called up to her team.

"You might want to work on the landing." Duncan offered her a hand.

"We're not all pros at this stuff like you." Gwen groaned as Duncan helped her up.

"Hope you're better at running because Sergeant Screechy will get mad if we fall behind." Duncan smirked.

"Just try not to fall behind." Gwen grinned.

They took off towards the boats just as Courtney slid down the poll. She watched as they both ran off towards the boats and glared. Gwen and Duncan paid no attention to that, running down to the dock and jumping onto their team's boat.

"I was first! I call the wheel!" Gwen grabbed the wheel.

"Don't trust me?" Duncan asked with mock hurt.

"Oh, is poor Dunky going to cry?" Gwen replied, sounding like a mother fussing over her baby and putting up an innocent face that made her look almost...cute.

The rest of Team Amazon jumped onto the boat with Sierra holding the carriage.

"Nice of you guys to join us." Duncan commented.

Gwen turned on the ignition and the boat left the dock at full speed. Unfortunately Cody fell off the back of the boat from the sudden burst of speed.

"CODY!" Sierra screamed.

"GWEN, TURN AROUND!" Elliot and Dawn shouted.

Gwen glanced over her shoulder and saw Cody in the water. "Oh boy."

She turned the boat around just as Cody climbed onto the yellow boat. However Team Victory jumped onto the boat and hit the accelerator, leaving Cody back in the water. He looked back to see Team C getting into their boat and waved at them, hoping they would give him a lift. Unfortunately they drove right past him leaving him alone.

"Great, we've gone from first place to last. Nice work, Gwen." Heather grumbled.

"Yeah, my fault that Cody couldn't hold on." Gwen rolled her eyes as she brought the boat up next to Cody. "Next time grab something and don't let go."

Sierra grabbed Cody and pulled him out of the water. Gwen made the boat do a U-Turn and tried to catch up to the others.

"So any idea how we're getting to Central Park?" Gwen asked. "It's in the middle of Manhattan."

"Take a look!" Elliot pointed at another buoy up ahead.

They drove past it into...

"The sewer? Ugh! Sometimes I hate Chris!" Heather groaned disgusted by the smell. "Ok, all times!"

A growl was heard somewhere in the dark sewer.

"What was that?" Cody asked fearfully. "Was that an alligator?"

"There's no such things as alligators in the sewers, that's an urban myth." Courtney replied.

Unfortunately Courtney was wrong as a giant alligator attempted to Team C's boat but narrowly missed. It turned around to chase them when Team Amazon's boat went over its head, propelling them forward and landing a short distance ahead of it. Angered the alligator chased after them, snapping at their boat.

"STEP ON IT GWEN!" Duncan, Heather, and Elliot shouted.

Gwen pushed the level up to top speed, speeding towards the exit like a race car. It blasted out of the sewer like a rocket and went so fast it flew over the other boats crashed into the dock and drove onto dry land before crashing on the ground and tipping over. Team Amazon fell over, piling on each other with the carriage on top, the only thing that was safe and uninjured.

"WHOA-OH-OH! NASTY!" Chris commented when all the boats made it, wearing a gasmask. "That's the kind of smell that _never_ comes out. Oh, and someone should get to work on fixing the dock."

"Stupid show." Chef grumbled.

"Chris, you are such a brilliant commander." Sierra said as Team Amazon picked themselves up and walked over to what remained of the dock. "That's why you always stood out in your boy band."

"Whoa-oh-oh! Chris was in a boy band?" Owen asked.

"Seems like the kind of guy." Elliot commented.

"Indeed, and possibly an ad for shampoo commercials." Dawn said.

"Moving on!" Chris panicked, trying to drop the subject but Sierra kept on talking.

"He did one shampoo commercial but back in the 80s he was in a band." Sierra replied. "_Making trouble is easy to do but making you love me is painful!_"

Chris's left eye twitched as she finished.

"No way, he was in Fame Town!?" Gwen asked, shocked before starting to laugh."That was the most awful boy band ever!"

"I know!" Elliot laughed.

Xxx

Confessional: DJ

(Laughs uncontrollably)

Xxx

Confessional: Owen

(Laughs uncontrollably)

Xxx

Confessional: Courtney

(Laughs uncontrollably)

Xxx

Confessional: Chef

(Laughs uncontrollably)

Xxx

Everyone was laughing at Chris, even Dawn who tried to keep her laughter down, restricting it to giggling but it was hard. Chris scowled, starting to get really annoyed with Sierra.

"I really admire the way you never let any mockery get to you. I'll have to include that in your obituary, I already have a draft. Want to hear? Chris McLean was born in 1978..." Sierra started.

"THAT'S IT! ZIP IT PERMENTALLY!" Chris snapped.

Heather growled, realizing that Sierra had just thrown away any chance of manipulating Chris in her favor and in Heather's favor by being Sierra's friend. She looked to see Alejandro smirking and it all clicked.

"Looks to me like your new friend might have just gone from best friend to useless weird girl." Elliot smirked at Heather.

"Should have seen that one coming, huh Heather?" Gwen whispered, earning a glare at Heather.

The teams all gathered together and Chris was happy that Sierra was now quiet and he finally could continue the challenge. "All right, welcome to the second part of the challenge, Bobbing for Big Apples, NYC style. Here's how it's going down, each team must push their carriage along the path to Central Park's fabled Turtle Pond. There each team will bob for some very special apples, using only their mouths, no hands. Once they get it to shore, the rest of the team must load it into their carriages, and race to the finish line at the center of Central park. And what's a baby carriage without a baby?"

"Oh! A shopping carriage?" Owen asked.

"An empty carriage and someone should call 911?" Elliot asked.

"It was rhetorical question." Chris replied annoyed that he was being interrupted.

"Oh Chris that is so..." Sierra started with her annoying fan girl voice again.

"Zip it!" Chris angrily cut her off.

Alejandro winked at Heather who glared back at him.

"One team member of each team must ride in the carriage and stay there, all the way to the finish line." Chris continued.

"Cody!" All of Team Amazon except Cody himself said at the same time, not giving him the chance to vote.

"I'll do it." Noah volunteered for his team.

"Ooh! I'll do it for Team Victory! I love it when people call me baby!"

"Make a mental note of that bro." Noah whispered to Tyler.

Tyler checked his pockets. "I don't have a pen."

"They are perfect for each other." Elliot whispered earning a smirk from Gwen and a frown from Dawn.

"Feel free to take whatever path you want, but no short cuts off the path. Oh and a little traveling music please!" Chris said as a bell chimed.

"It's always been my dream of mine to dance in New York City!" Courtney exclaimed, looking the most excited.

"So we're really doing this music part every single time?" LeShawna asked, one of the people who'd rather not sing.

"Fun huh?" Chris asked happily.

"About as fun listening to you." Duncan unhappily answered.

"Now move it! We only have permit to cordon off this section of the park for another hour!"

Music started playing and Courtney was the first to start.

**Courtney:** _What's not to love about New York City?_  
_The taxis honk out a New York ditty!_  
_The crime is high!_  
_The pigeons fly!_  
_What's not to love about New York?_

**Owen:** _The lights are brighter!_  
_The fun is funner!_  
_The bagels are bagel-er,_  
_And the bums are bummer!_  
_The dirt and grime make every alley shine!_  
_What's not to love about New York?_ Oops!

**Dawn: **_The streets are dirtier  
The air is smokier  
Green house gases fly  
And more trees die  
Indeed, what is not to love about New York?_

"You tell them, Dawn!" Bridgette cheered.

**Lindsay:** _The stores, and the fashion!_  
_Big shows where stars cash in!_  
_It's crazy, 'cause the city never sleeps!_

"Dance break!"DJ said as he and LeShawna both started to dance.

"For the love of dance stop!" Lindsay shouted.

**Team Amazon:** _Subway trains, and the hustle-bustle!_

**Team Amazon and Team Victory: **_Cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle!_  
**  
Owen:** _And pretzel stands for all us pretzel fans!  
_  
Owen drops a pair of pretzels on Noah's arm.  
**  
Noah:** Whoa, hot, hot, hot!  
**  
Owen:** _What's not to love?_  
**  
Owen and Lindsay:** _What's not to love?_  
**  
Everyone:** _What's not to love about New York?!_

Xxx

Confessional: Gwen

"One of the dirtiest cities with a very high crime rate. I'm not feeling the love right now."

Xxx

Confessional: Bridgette

"This city is one example of how we're abusing the environment, exactly like Dawn said."

Xxx

Even though they took different paths all three times arrived at the so called turtle pond at the very same time. Chris and Chef were standing on a large rock at the center of the pond so they could observe all the teams.

"The other teams are here too? I thought we got the shortest path!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Maybe, but your dancing took the longest to recover from!" Lindsay pointed out.

"Those are some big apples, eh?!" Ezekiel asked.

"I got to get me a seed so I can grow a tree that makes these apples!" Elliot grinned.

"Remember, no hands!" Chris spoke up.

"I totally got this, guys!" Tyler ran for the pond and jumped right in.

Unfortunately his so called dive turned into a very painful looking belly flop, sinking into the water with a pained look.

"At this rate he's going to end up in the hospital." Elliot flinched.

"No kidding." Gwen nodded.

"I got this!" Bridgette ran and jumped into the pond, performing a perfect dive unlike Tyler.

"Go Bridge!" LeShawna cheered.

"Yeah, get the apple, eh!" Ezekiel said.

"Quick we need someone to jump in!" Courtney panicked as the other teams started.

"I got it!" Elliot jumped in, performing a cannonball instead of a dive.

"I could have tried, even though last year I broke my leg in the egg and spoon race at the Chris McLane fan club picnic."

"There's a Chris fan club picnic?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"It's awesome! There like six of us..."

"Oh shut up!" Heather shouted, not in the mood.

Sierra stepped back, surprised by Heather's temper. Heather herself was beyond annoyed with Sierra for getting on Chris's bad side and costing her an advantage and the stalker kept on talking! If things were not worse yet it was about to as Alejandro walked over with his charming grin. "Central Park is so romantic, don't you find?"

"Whatever, I know you've been messing with Sierra's head so back off or you'll wish you had!" Heather pointed at Alejandro's face.

"My wish doesn't involve backing off." Alejandro kept flirting.

"Just go play with your stupid team and leave us alone!" Heather snapped.

"You're beautiful when you play hard to get." Alejandro commented but stepped back when Heather growled. "I'm going!"

Heather looked to Team C's carriage with the sleeping Noah and got an idea. "You bet you are, right out of the game!"

She grabbed the carriage while the others were not looking and wheeled it over to a woman with her own baby carriage. The woman didn't notice Heather switching the carriages and moved the baby carriage back to Team C while Noah stayed with the baby.

"You did _not_ just do that?" Heather jumped when she turned and saw Gwen standing behind her. "You do realize that what you just did can be seen as kidnapping?"

"It's no big deal, when they find out they have the wrong carriage they'll find the mother and give the kid back." Heather defended herself.

"If she's still in the park and doesn't look down to see her baby change hair, skin, and eye color and grew into a smart ass teen." Gwen glared.

"Look, nothing bad is going to happen to the kid but we need to win here!" Heather harshly whispered. "Don't say a word."

"Fine, but if that kid is hurt you'll be wishing that you're the one to get kicked off next!" Gwen whispered back, giving Heather a scary glare and the Queen Bee nodded.

She may be mean but she'd never hurt little kids, she does have a soul despite what everybody else thinks!

"AH!" Both girls looked back to the pond when they heard Tyler scream.

He was the first to reach an apple but it was guarded by angry snapping turtles and started attacking him. Alejandro had watched Gwen speak with Heather and turned back to the carriage, seeing that a real baby was there instead of Noah.

Xxx

Confessional: Alejandro.

"Very clever, Heather, but I see through you."

Xxx

"It's called turtle pond for a reason bro!" Chris laughed.

Back on shore Duncan winced at Tyler's situation. "Reminds me of that time with snapping turtles in the first season, not a good time."

"Like you and the Turtle Puck Shots?" Gwen walked over with a smirk. "Just when was there ever a good time on that stupid island?"

"Well...there was meeting you, Courtney and few other good times." Duncan thought it over after moment of silence.

"You are so sweet, Duncan!" Courtney hugged him which Duncan returned with a smile.

"Get a room." Gwen chuckled and turned back to the pond.

"Like you and Trent were any better?" Duncan asked.

Gwen had a small frown at the mention of Trent, remembering how their relationship ended but turned back to Duncan with a smirk. "Maybe, but still we don't need to see it. Remember kids watch this show."

"Ah, let them learn!" Duncan laughed.

Courtney glared, annoyed how they were talked and interacted while Duncan ignored her. Back to the pond while Tyler was fending off the turtles Bridgette had reached her own apple and grabbed it with her teeth. She swam backwards, dragging the apple with her. Elliot reached her own apple just a second later but instead of using her mouth she swam under it and onto the other side.

She kicked under it with both of her feet and sent the apple flying over Bridgette and landed a few feet from the edge of the pond. Elliot swam towards the apple, moving faster than Bridgette because she had to drag her apple with her teeth.

"Come on Elly!" Dawn cheered.

"Use those legs of yours!" Gwen joined in.

"Tyler, use your head, quickly!" Alejandro yelled.

Taking his teammate's advice Tyler started head butting his apple, making it move down the pond past Bridgette.

"Swim, Elly!" Cody yelled.

"Don't you think I know that?" Elliot asked, swimming as fast as she could.

Suddenly a large turtle came out of the water in front of her, snapping angrily in front of her and cutting her from her apple.

"Oh come on!" Elliot groaned.

'Gwen, that's not an ordinary turtle!' Andromeda said telepathically.

'I know, I see it too.' Gwen could see a bright aura surrounding the turtle. 'It's a spirit in the form of a turtle!'

Spirits often had the power to shape shift into any form they wanted, some even resembling ordinary animals while others would resemble mythical monsters. As if on command all the group's surroundings turned blue signalling that a Dimension Seal Method had been activated.

'Not again.' Gwen gritted her teeth. 'Who keeps doing that?'

The turtle growled and tried to bite her but now that they were safe Elliot was able to call on her Avatar powers. She swam under the water, seeing more turtles almost as large as the one in front of her. She started to glow blue as the turtle in front of her opened its mouth to bite her and just as it opened its mouth a lance glowing white appeared in Elliot's hand and she thrust it forward through the turtle's head. It chocked and dissolved a second later but the other turtles tried to swarm her.

Elliot was surrounded by a pale white sphere that blocked the turtles and instantly knew Dawn was protecting her. Above the water Dawn spread her arms out unleashing a white wave. "Shining Judgement!"

It swept through the pond and the turtles were hit, instantly the turtles became docile and non-hostile. Elliot looked around as the turtles swam away from her. The barrier around her vanished along with her lance as she powered down and swam back up to the surface.

"Elliot, are you okay?" Gwen pulled her out of the water.

"I'm fine, a little annoyed that happened though." Elliot shrugged. "The spirit that attacked me is gone, I took it out."

"And didn't consider we could get some answer from it." Gwen shook her head.

"I'll remember that the next time you're in danger." Elliot scowled.

"Please don't fight." Dawn grabbed their shoulders. "Once again the Dimension Seal Method was cast but not by any of us."

"I believe I have a theory to that." A voice said from behind them.

They looked to see an elderly man walking towards the pond.

"The Dealer?" Gwen asked.

"A pleasure to see you again, young Gwendolyn." The Dealer smiled pleasantly at her. "I have been hearing of your exploits since our last meeting and I heard you were heading to New York."

"You cast the Dimension Seal?" Gwen asked.

"This time, I did. I sensed that Elliot here would be in danger from the misfit hiding in the pond." The Dealer looked at the turtle pond. "A ruffian I believe that was hired by the Stalker in the Stars."

"What do you mean this time?" Elliot asked. "You mean didn't do it back in Egypt or in the Yukon?"

"I'm afraid not that was the work of another Avatar." The Dealer shook his head. "One who has not been heard of for almost a few centuries."

"A few centuries?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, as you know Avatars are able to live longer than ordinary humans and some to this day became Avatars during the times of the Roman Empire and the Dark Ages were some of your conflicts with rogue spirits was at its worst." The Dealer explained. "Two days ago I received a request to come here to watch you and make sure you were safe during your challenge."

"Any idea who it is?" Gwen asked.

"The signature on the note I received was the symbol of an Avatar who commanded the very Earth itself, the Avatar of the Mouth of the Towering Mountain."

All three Avatars gasped and were left speechless.

"The Mouth of the Towering Mountain? As in the Spirit whose power over the Earth was so great that an entire army facing his Avatar was swallowed by a huge mouth in the ground the size of a small country?!" Elliot exclaimed.

"I heard of him, Kurt and Andromeda told me stories when I started my Avatar training." Gwen said. "He was one of the strongest Avatars during the Dark Ages."

"And vanished, never heard from again until now. Many assumed he died while others say he went on to become one with the Earth itself and a few more rumors say that he went into a period of isolation for reasons no one knows." The Dealer explained. "However the note was indeed the same signature he left in his battles."

"If it is him why now? I doubt that Nebula and even the Red Marauder would grab his attention when there have been spirits and demons just as bad." Luna said.

"If he is casting the Dimension Seal Methods when there is an attack he must be close by." Andromeda said.

"Now I am little worried." Gwen gulped. "An Avatar like him nearby, Nebula having an Avatar, and Carlos hunting this Red Marauder, just what the hell is this leading to?"

"I don't know young Gwen but you must be careful. A lot questions are being asked and there are very few answers." The Dealer turned around and started to walk away. "Keep a close eye on everyone, young Avatars and be careful."

Gwen could only share an uneasy look with Dawn and Elliot before turning back the pond and return everything the way it was before the Method was cast. The blue veil vanished and everything returned to normal as Elliot swam towards her apple. However Tyler was just ahead of her as kicked her apple and Alejandro grabbed his team's apple.

"To the finish line!" Team C took off with 'their' baby carriage.

Elliot kicked the apple out of the pond and Heather picked it up just as Bridgette reached the shore. Heather threw the apple onto Cody while LeShawna grabbed the apple and gave it to Lindsay.

"Let's go! We can still beat them, they aren't that far ahead!" LeShawna and the rest of Team Victory chased after Team C along with Team Amazon.

Gwen didn't know how but somehow Chris and Chef beat them to the finish line and unfortunately this time Team Chris came in first place with Team Victory just ahead of Team Amazon.

"And Team Chris wins!" Chris announced.

"Wait, that's not their real carriage!" Heather shouted.

"Are you sure? I think we all know what Noah looks like." Alejandro turned the carriage to show everyone a sleeping Noah.

"Wha...But..." Heather stammered.

"Congratulations on Team Chris Is So So Hot on finally winning and gaining a reward with Team Victory coming in second." Chris grinned. "Team Amazon, your first loss this season and unfortunately your first elimination."

"I thought you said this was an award!" Courtney protested.

"I did but because of what happened last episode it was neither elimination nor an award. But this episode it's both!"

Team Amazon groaned, after all their hard work they still came in last place.

Xxx

The plane was back in the air and Team Amazon found themselves in the cafe, preparing to vote for one of their own. Gwen was on her way to the confessional when Heather grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the cargo section. Gwen pushed her away but stopped when she saw who it was.

"What do you want?" Gwen scowled.

"To convince you to vote off Sierra." Heather replied.

"And lose a chance to get rid of you?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Why ask me to vote for Sierra?"

"Because now that Sierra has pretty much run her mouth too much; Chris hates her, she's no good. She could have been Chris's pet and gave us an advantage through the whole season." Heather explained.

"By 'us' you mean you." Gwen guessed. "And plus you need someone vote with you because Courtney and Duncan will vote for you along with Sierra likely if she has seen the show. Odds aren't in your favor."

"There...is that." Heather admitted.

"But you want me to help you and I might be able convince Dawn and Elliot to vote for Sierra making four votes against, five if I ask Cody to vote for her." Gwen smirked. "This is almost too good to pass up."

"Look, I know we have had a...rocky history there is someone you must be on the lookout for." Heather said.

"Alejandro?"

Heather's eyebrows shot up. "How...how'd you know?"

"He tricked Bridgette into trying cheat on Geoff with him on live TV back in the Yukon, that's one big clue." Gwen scowled. "LeShawna and Lindsay seem pretty taken with him and didn't believe Bridgette, mostly because they were mad that she might have hurt Geoff."

"He tried to kiss Bridgette?!" Heather gasped and then growled. "That schmuck!"

"For once I agree with you." Gwen nodded, thinking that Heather was mad that Alejandro tried to kiss Bridgette rather than tricking Bridgette into cheating on Geoff.

"That's why you need me, someone who can see through all his tricks!" Heather exclaimed. "An alliance would be perfect against him."

"An alliance would be good...but who said that you'd be in it." Gwen grinned. "Dawn and Elliot are my friends, they might vote with me along with Cody and Duncan. I think we might be fine without you, unless you give me a reason to keep you on."

"...All right, how about I agree to support you throughout the rest of the season even after the merge?" Heather asked, almost sounding desperate. "All the way to the finale?"

Gwen had a thoughtful look on her face. "No matter how much I screw up?"

"If the same goes for me than yeah." Heather nodded.

Gwen had a finger on her chin as she thought it over. "All right, but only because Sierra didn't do anything to help today. Deal?"

"Deal." They both shook hands and walked out of the cargo room.

Xxx

"Amazon, welcome to your first elimination ceremony." Chris walked in the Elimination Hall with Team Amazon on the stand. "I have a bag of peanuts that shows who will stay. The first goes to Gwen, Courtney, and Duncan."

He tossed them at the first three who caught them.

"Next up, Elliot, Dawn, and Cody."

This left Heather and Sierra.

"And the final barf bag goes to..."

Heather had a desperate look on her face while Sierra was chattering her teeth.

"...Heather."

"What?!" Sierra, Duncan, and Courtney said as Heather caught the bag.

"I know, I was surprised too." Chris commented. "But Sierra is out!"

"You guys like Heather more than me!" Sierra cried.

"How could she have more votes than Heather!? We all voted for her!" Courtney said.

"Apparently not." Chris said as Chef walked over and gave Sierra a parachute.

Sierra cried as she walked towards the exit, earning some looks of pity from some of Team Amazon.

"Sierra, listen!" Cody ran up to her. "It's not that we like Heather more than you...It's just I think you're more likeable not on this show."

"Really?"Sierra asked with a hopeful look.

"Is that why you voted for her?" Chris asked.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Sierra screamed.

"CHRIS!" Cody and Gwen shouted angrily.

"Freedom of speech dudes." Chris shrugged.

"Cody, how...how could...you?" Sierra sobbed.

"Well...I...I...you were...just...so," Cody stammered.

"All touching and all but we're out of time." Chris tapped his watched.

Sierra looked her team and sobbed before turning and jumped out of the plane, letting out a very loud cry.

'Crap.' Gwen looked around and shared a guilty look with Elliot and Dawn for what happened. 'I know what we did was so we could stay and look out for everyone, but...'

'Everyone makes a hard choice sooner or later.' Andromeda whispered. 'Try to remember that now that she is gone she is safe.'

'Safe, more than I can say for the rest of us.'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21

The Total Drama Plane left New York right after the episode ended but this time it was going to take some time to reach their next destination according to Chris. Apparently the trip was so long that the Aftermath was taking place as the next episode meaning the trip to the next destination was going to be much longer than the usual ones. Looking around Gwen saw how Cody still looked guilty for what happened in New York while Dawn was meditating, Elliot was napping, and everyone was listening to Heather complain about the horrible condition of Economy Class.

"Stupid Economy Class Section! What's that smell?"

"Defeat?" Gwen asked.

"I can't believe you guys voted off Sierra instead of Heather." DJ commented. "Sure she was annoying but that's a little cold."

"DJ's got a point there guys." LeShawna nodded.

"We _did_ vote for Heather, someone else ruined our chance to get rid of her." Courtney threw a nasty look at Gwen.

"Back off, Courtney! Sierra was useless anyway!" Heather replied.

Heather knew that she couldn't boss Gwen around and wouldn't tolerate her bossing around her friends either so she needed to stay on Gwen's good side for a while to make sure Gwen didn't decide to back out of the deal.

"Why not let Gwen and her _friends_ speak up?" Courtney wasn't going to let up.

"I'm getting some food." Gwen stood up. "Anyone hungry?"

Courtney took this as a sign Gwen was ignoring her. "Are you listening to me? I'm talking to you!"

But Gwen simply walked out of the room, heading towards the cafe. She was in no mood to deal with Courtney today, especially when she was going to be stuck on the same team until one of them is eliminated or they reach the merge. When no one was looking she cast the Dimension Seal Method and time around her was frozen.

'Something wrong, child?' Andromeda asked.

"I just want some peace and quiet for a moment." Gwen sighed. "Courtney's going to drive me nuts."

"Got that right." Jimmy walked in, scrubbing the floor with his mop.

"Jimmy, been wondering where you've been." Gwen watched as he kept on mopping.

"I've been here and there." Jimmy shrugged. "Not much for me to do."

"Helping us out here seems not to be high on your list." Gwen shook her head. "Did you hear about the new Avatar?"

"You mean the Avatar of the Mouth of the Towering Mountain? Oh yeah, an Avatar with a spirit powerful enough to be a match for Carlos and Warhawk." Jimmy nodded. "Everyone's going to flip when they hear he's back."

"Why'd he vanish?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I suppose it started during the beginning of the Dark Ages just after the collapse of the Roman Empire,conflict in both the human world and the Spirit World was high back then with spirits and demons escaping to our world to gather numbers and power on their side forcing the good guys to either follow them here or create more Spirit Avatars. The things that happened in those days led to myth and legends of creatures like dragons because in some way they did exist. The Avatar of the Mouth of Towering Mountain was one of the leaders in a war against a Rogue Spirit Organization that had taken control of Europe and had in fact aided in the decline of the Roman Empire to destabilize the region to make it harder for the good guys to stop them while gathering forces on their side for a plan to make this world their own. Their leader had crafted a powerful Method that takes the Life Energy of an entire civilization but in exchange for the Life Energy he turned them into...Wraiths."

"You're joking, right?" Gwen asked with a surprised look. "Wraiths as in deceased humans who became spirits and merged with their own dead bodies?"

Wraiths were different from regular Spirits and even Demons, deceased beings who had become Spirits and merged with their own dead bodies creating a unique creature that was neither Spirit nor human that almost could never be destroyed. They couldn't be destroyed like regular Spirits and were much stronger. The only known way to kill them was to destroy the source of the Method that created them.

"Yep. A sick and twisted way of gaining immortality, becoming zombies with a brain who live as slaves as long as their master lived." Jimmy grimly nodded. "It was done to gain an army to fight against the Avatars with an abundance of Life Energy to increase their powers but luckily we pulled through with people like your first predecessor, mine, and even Carlos's predecessor there to stop them. After the war ended he vanished, some say he want to repair the damage brought to the Earth by the war."

"Sounds very powerful." Gwen commented.

"True, Gwen, I myself would have a hard time against his Spirit and the same can be said for Warhawk." Andromeda spoke up. "To think this Avatar is this close to you makes me nervous but glad that someone like him can help keep everyone safe."

"So why hasn't he shown himself?" Gwen asked.

"Possibly because even Nebula doesn't know who he is, the element of surprise works both ways." Jimmy's Spirit, Dionysus spoke from a glass bottle Jimmy was holding. "Nebula's trying to stay one step ahead of you and now there's an Avatar hidden from him and he can't do anything about it."

"Well, all this stuff is going to make things hard for me and the others on this show." Gwen sighed. "I just hope we can track down Nebula soon."

The Dimension Seal was dispelled and Gwen continued to go about the rest of the day as a normal contestant. She didn't want to consider that she might have jeopardized her friendship with some her friends by not voting for Heather. She thought LeShawna wouldn't mind but it seems she wasn't interested in mending any bridges with her and Bridgette any time soon. She was still set on spending time with DJ before one of them left and DJ moved back to Jamaica.

Lindsay didn't seem to care; she probably forgot the whole thing. Duncan didn't seem to care a whole lot about it but Courtney was making a big deal out of it. Cody was voting off Sierra anyway so he didn't care about it so as long as Sierra wasn't massaging his feet in his sleep or stealing his underwear. It was going to be a long trip.

Xxx

"Mind your own business Crazy In Training!" Elliot growled. "Bug me about it one more time and I'll glue your hair to the wing!"

Elliot was talking to Ezekiel and Courtney was bugging them again.

"You cannot talk with the other team, he could steal secrets!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Who I talk to on this plane is none of your business and that's the end of it!" Elliot snapped.

"Yeah, that's the end of it." Gwen walked back into the Economy Class. "What's going on?"

"Your friend is fraternizing with the other team!" Courtney said.

"Yeah, that's why I came onto this show. I came onto this plane so I could tick off the team nutcase by making friends." Elliot said sarcastically.

"We're not even at the next location yet; Courtney and we're sharing the same class here so there's no reason why we shouldn't talk to the other team rather than spending the whole trip in awkward silence." Gwen spoke up, not in the mood for another fight.

"We can't talk to the other team, it undermines our effectiveness!" Courtney reasoned. "Our team is barely functional and I'm trying to keep us together. I know how a team..."

"Don't give me that CIT crap again! You're barely functional yourself, all you do is shout, shout, and shout and guess what? You still lose! There's no planning involved and you never accept another person's advice even when it's a good idea!" Elliot cut her off. "You claim to be a leader but to be honest you suck at leading or even planning!"

Courtney gasped but then glared angrily. "Take that back!"

"No! You are not my boss nor are you my team's leader so stop bugging me!" Elliot shouted. "Gwen, you known her longer get her to leave me alone!"

"Tell her to stop fraternizing with the enemy or she'll be the next person who leaves!"

Both Courtney and Elliot were looking at Gwen to solve the problem.

"...So no one wants breakfast or any kind of snack?" Gwen looked around the rest of the class. "No cravings for disgusting and stale food?"

"She does have a point, Courtney. You keep on fighting with everyone on your team for who's in charge and you're not keen on accepting ideas." Bridgette pointed out. "We could hear you fighting back in Japan."

"That was a onetime thing, we get along fine." Heather replied. "No one's fighting here except these two."

"Yeah, why is her talking to Ezekiel such a big deal, it's not like she's the only person on this team who hangs out with the other teams." Duncan shrugged.

"What?" Heather and Courtney said at the same time.

"Okay, I'll be going for some delicious disgusting stale food." Gwen turned around and started walking out.

"You have been hanging out with them behind our backs?" Heather stood up.

"So what? She and her friends brought us some nice food and hung out the other night, it's no big deal!" LeShawna said.

"No wonder this has been happening, you're encouraging your friends to hang out with the other teams!" Courtney exclaimed.

"She's our friend, Courtney, like you're my friend!" Bridgette defended.

"Being on different teams means no interactions! It only causes distractions!" Courtney replied.

"Yeah, and shouting at everyone, that requires complete focus and allows us to win any and all challenges. Hey, tell me just how well did we do on the last challenge?" Elliot asked rhetorically. "Gwen, come on, you go ahead and tell this counsellor wannabee that she has no say in what anyone does around here."

Gwen stopped and turned around. "Like that's going to make a difference but I'll go ahead and humor you. You're not the leader Courtney, I'm not sure we even need a leader since every time someone decides to play leader it leads to fights and makes us lose. Plus, I promised that I'd hang out with my friends, especially DJ since I don't want what's possibly my last memory of him to be competing against him for money."

"Last memory?" Duncan asked, with a raised eyebrow.

DJ suddenly had a guilty look on his face, feeling that he was responsible for all the fighting. Gwen sighed looking at both teams. "Deej?"

"It's all right, Gwen." DJ nodded.

Gwen nodded. "DJ's moving back to Jamaica when this is over."

The rest of Team Amazon who didn't already know, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, and Cody were surprised and speechless.

"He and his mom lost their home when those families on their show sued them for all the food that put them in the hospital leaving them with only a pair of clothes to wear and a bus to live in." Gwen explained. "In fact said bus was trashed in the canyon and DJ's mom is hanging out in Playa Des Losers. They don't have any more Canadian money but still have money that's used in Jamaica thanks to a trust fund left by DJ's grandma, enough to get them plane tickets and get them a nice house. So until we're kicked off and this season is over, I plan on spending any time I can with my friend and anyone else is welcome to come along and if you have a problem with that, deal with it."

Gwen sat down and thankfully Courtney didn't push the issue. It was quiet for the next few days but thankfully the silence did not last forever.

"Thanks, Gwen. You and the all the rest of you guys." DJ smiled. "I just wish I wasn't stuck with this animal mangling curse."

"Curse, shmurse!" LeShawna rolled her eyes. "The more you believe that trash the more power it has over you."

"Really? Wow, maybe your right!" DJ smiled, happy that maybe if he stopped believing he'd stop hurting animals.

The plane started shaking, making anyone who was standing or not wearing their seat belts fall over like Gwen, Courtney, and Elliot.

"Now what?!" Heather groaned as she strapped herself in.

"Turbulence!" Chris shouted over the intercom.

Everyone in the Economy Class screamed as they grabbed onto their seats and held on for their lives.

"This is no turbulence, the rats say..." Dawn didn't get the chance to finish because the hole that they had covered up before they reached Egypt ripped open.

"Oh crap!" Gwen shouted as grabbed her seat and held on.

Anything not bolted down was sucked out through the hole but luckily none of the contestants were sucked out. Everyone was screaming as they held on for dear life until LeShawna reached for and sent a large crate at the hole, covering it up and thankfully saving everyone else. A seagull had flown in and landed on DJ's lap who gasped in horror.

"Go! Go!" DJ whispered desperately. "You're not safe with me!"

LeShawna rolled her eyes.

Looking out the window Elliot gasped when she saw mountains. "Wow! You got to see this!"

Gwen walked over and took a peak outside. "Wow, those are beautiful."

Cody was curious and took a look out his own window. "Aren't those the alps?"

Chris's voice came over the loud speaker again but this time he was speaking with a German accent. "Achtung my viener schnitzels!"

"I never thought he'd sound worse with his own accent." Elliot groaned.

"In preparation for landing please unbuckle your seatbelts and head to the cargo hold." Chris said, his voice returning to normal.

The cast had all assembled in the cargo hold like Chris said and waited for whatever Chris had in store form this time.

"Now what?" LeShawna asked.

The floor opened up beneath them as if answering LeShawna's question and they all fell towards the ground screaming.

"TEAM LOBOTOMY DOES IT AGAIN!" Elliot screamed.

Luckily they landed in a huge pile of snow that softened their landing or at least most of it. Gwen was stuck trying to get out of a large pile of snow and saw Cody buried face first. Rolling eyes she grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him out.

"AH!" Cody gasped for air. "I'm alive!"

"You're welcome." Gwen let go and continued to push her way out of the pile.

She stopped she felt her boots brush against something and saw a Mohawk sticking out of the snow. Smirking Gwen wiped the snow to see Duncan groaning.

"Never thought a big tough guy like you could be beat by snow." Gwen joked.

"Oh, ha ha." Duncan sat up and wiped snow off his shirt. "Nice to know someone's having fun."

"Snowball!" Gwen and Duncan looked up in time as snow balls hit them in the face and knocked them down.

Wiping the snow off they saw Elliot getting ready to throw another one at them. "Did I interrupt something?"

Cody grimaced but Gwen and Duncan smirked as they made their own snowballs.

"Is that how you want to play it?" Duncan laughed and threw his snow ball.

It became a big snow ball fight with Duncan, Gwen, and Elliot throwing snow balls at each other. Cody ducked under one but was hit in the chest by another.

"Come on! Don't stand there like a snow man!" Elliot laughed and jumped out of the way of snow ball that Gwen threw.

Duncan ran after her but tripped on something fell over. The lump he tripped over groaned and sat up revealing that it was a snow covered Courtney. Gwen and Elliot laughed at the way she looked but she didn't find it funny.

"Who kicked me?" Courtney wiped the snow from her eyes.

"Whoops, sorry." Duncan stood up and helped Courtney get out of the snow.

"Why thank you, Duncan. Such a nice boyfriend you are, _my_ nice boyfriend." Courtney said, glaring Gwen who shrugged and walked away.

Gwen stopped when saw Dawn sitting on a frozen log with a seagull on her shoulders.

"Let me guess, you took a short cut?" Gwen dryly asked.

"Hm?" Dawn turned to face Gwen. "Oh no, I can't take a short cut while falling. I just landed in a softer spot."

Gwen looked around and saw no sign of how she landed, no body imprints or holes in the snow bank.

"I'll just take your word for it." Gwen sighed.

Dawn giggled slightly.

"Hi, Darrel!" Gwen looked to her left and saw Lindsay talking to Tyler.

"It's me, Tyler!" Tyler had enough of Lindsay forgetting his name. "Season one, you and I were together!"

"You must have me confused with someone else. The only guy I remember being with on this show was Tyler and he's never coming back." Lindsay replied sadly.

Tyler just stared at her, unable to believe that Lindsay couldn't remember that _he_ was Tyler! Gwen shook her head as Lindsay walked away but Gwen decided to help get Tyler out of the snow. Tyler looked up and saw Gwen offering her hand which he took, he didn't care which team she was on at the moment.

"Hard to get her to remember your name, huh?" Gwen asked.

"No kidding, at least she remembers a Tyler." Tyler optimistically said but sighed sadly. "I just wish that she remembered I am _that_ Tyler."

Gwen looked down and saw her Star Necklace flash, the sign that Andromeda heard the wish. Deciding that helping Tyler with Lindsay was a good thing to do Gwen decided to allow Tyler's wish to come true.

She patted Tyler on the shoulder. "Give her some time. She'll figure it out."

As she patted him on the shoulder Andromeda released her power into Gwen and transferred it to Tyler.

'So how does the wish come true?' Gwen asked.

'It's a little tricky, but he needs to physically touch her for my powers to work.' Andromeda replied. 'She may not remember most things but the brain records all memories subconsciously, her memories of Tyler just need to be found.'

'I still say good luck.'

That was when Chris finally made his appearance, wearing sun glasses and a helmet while being propelled through the air with a silent fan and a parachute strapped to his back.

"I bet I could hit him." Elliot started making a snow ball but Dawn grabbed her arm.

"Please don't." Dawn asked, making Elliot groan and drop the snow ball.

"Guten tag und willkommen in Deustland, AKA Germany." Chris whispered but the mountain slightly shook. "We're in avalanche territory so you might want to keep it down."

"What?! There's a sale at the Khaki Barn?! AAAHH!" Lindsay let out a scream but Tyler and Cody quickly covered her mouth.

The moment that Tyler's hand touch Lindsay Andromeda's power transferred from him to her, intent on fulfilling Tyler's wish. Lindsay didn't realize it but she felt dizzy for a second as if she was starting to remember something. Meanwhile after the mountain stopped shaking Chris continued the start of the challenge with a familiar bell sound.

"Welcome to today's challenge: Avoid the Song-alanche. To avoid a potentially fatal tumble down the mountain and such a suck-tacular climb back up, you better keep the singing nice and not loud."

German music started playing and the mountain shook slightly.

Noah put his hand on Owen's mouth.

**Noah:** _Keep it down, so I can win the loot!_

**Owen:** _Try, I will. But I still got to fart! No toot!_

Noah and Heather hushed him before he caused an avalanche.

**Heather:** _Toot on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck._

Heather held up her hand as she turned away and walked from them and into Gwen.

**Gwen:** _Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout!_

Courtney danced up to them and pointed her finger at Heather's nose.

**Courtney:** _I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane!_

Alejandro was looking directly at LeShawna as he sang.

**Alejandro:** _When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you._

**Leshawna:** _Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can't do._

LeShawna fell back and Alejandro caught her as she stared at the camera. "Sorry, Harold."

Meanwhile Lindsay was staring at Tyler and Andromeda's powers had gone to work.

'Do you know that Tyler is here?' A voice whispered in Lindsay's mind.

'Tyler's here! Where? Where?' Lindsay looked around eagerly.

'Do you know where Tyler is?'

'Ummm, he's not here because I would have seen him.' Lindsay thought, not freaking out that voice in her head was talking to her.

'But do you remember what he looked like?'

"Oh, he...uh...' Lindsay then remembered what Tyler wore a red track suit, a red and white headband, brown hair and he... Lindsay stared at Tyler, squinting her eyes.

**Lindsay:** _Wait, something's itching in my brain! _

She suddenly remembered that Tyler had been in the game all along as a smile appeared on her face.

_Someone's back in the game! My former flame!_

Tyler looked up surprised as Lindsay walked over to him with a big smile.

_ And Tyler's your name! _

She reached and grabbed him in a tight hug and spun around, happy that she had found him.

_You're Tyler just the same! Oh, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler back you came._

"You remember me?" Tyler asked, a huge smile breaking out in his face." Ha! She remembers me!"

'Oh crap!' Gwen realized that granting that wish may backfire on them just now as Tyler jumped into the air.

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Tyler shouted happily into the sky, forgetting the fact that loud noises would set off an avalanche.

'Why did I have to be the good guy?' Gwen thought as everyone ended up in a pile of snow after falling down the mountain.

'Wishes are never simple.' Andromeda replied but Gwen could sense amusement in her voice.

Chris was laughing hysterically as he flew overhead. "Awesome!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Izzy's head poked out of the snow. "That was as fun as the snow ball!"

"I know!" Elliot laughed.

Heather glared at Alejandro as he helped LeShawna out of the snow.

Xxx

Confessional: Heather

"Alejandro flirting with LeShawna? I would throw up but he's not even worth the puke! Did you hear him back there? Even his something is up to something!" Heather groaned.

Xxx

After the avalanche was over the cast had to walk back up the mountain. Elliot, Duncan, and Izzy threw snowballs around, having a little fun. Heather ducked under a snowball and glared at Elliot as she threw snowballs at a few people, namely Heather, Courtney, Alejandro and but threw some at their friends for the fun of it.

"Great news guys! Tyler's back!" Lindsay said, running up to her team.

LeShawna already knew but pretended to act surprised. "What? Girl, no way!"

Meanwhile Elliot mumbled something about her brain cells committing suicide.

"Yeah, can you believe it?!" Lindsay ran off to tell everyone else.

Owen was struggling to get up the mountain and almost collapsed until he sniffed something. "What? I smell..." Owen jumped up and ran past everyone else up the mountain. "Food!"

He made it to the top and gasped in joy. The others made it up and saw what made him so happy: a large pile of meat and a meat grinder.

"It's beautiful!" Owen ran towards the pile and started eating.

"Woah! Easy Tiger!" Chris stopped him and waited for the cast to assemble before explaining. "Don't think of this as raw meat, think of it as raw building materials. Over fifteen hundred species of sausage call Germany 'home', hence the theme of our most efficient challenge yet..."

"SHUT UP AND STUFF!" Chef came out and yelled in a German accent.

"Danke Chef. Each team must make a giant German sausage by shoveling meat into the grinder, push it down, and grind the mixture out into an oversized sausage casing, without losing a finger or toe."

"I'm sorry, sausages? This is the most disgusting challenge yet!" Heather exclaimed disgusted.

"Oh come on! This a walk in the park compared to some of the other challenges!" Elliot scoffed.

"And how do you know?" Heather asked, not sounding harsh and remembering her alliance with Gwen.

"I've watched the reruns." Elliot shrugged.

"I'm sorry but Heather's right, this is disgusting." Bridgette said, covering her nose. "I'm a vegetarian, there's no way I am touching meat!"

"I can't do that either." DJ shook his head.

"Nor me." Dawn crossed her arms and looked away.

"Come on, guys, aren't you tired of being stuck in the Economy Class?" LeShawna exclaimed. "We'll get through this, easy!"

"This would be easier if a certain _someone_ hadn't smashed the meat grinder we won." Alejandro glared at Owen.

The reason the plane was shaking earlier was not actually turbulence but Owen trying to prove he was no longer afraid of flying by trying to ballet dance in the first class. He ended up tumbling up and down first class, shaking the plane and in the process he smashed the meat grinder Team C had won in New York.

"Meaning you all will have to shovel fast or risk getting stuck with an incomplete sausage which will be a lot harder to ride down the hill."

"Can we expect one at the end of this "salmonella" challenge?" LeShawna asked.

"Mmm... salmonella!" Owen licked his lips.

"There will be prizes for those who make it out alive and there will be a punishment for one sorry loser on the team who makes it last." Chris grinned evilly.

Chef blew an alphorn signaling the start of the challenge.

Heather was the one shoveling meat into the grinder while Courtney and Cody were shoveling the meat up to them.

"Forget it; shoveling meat into a grinder is dangerous! I'm a valuable teammate!" Heather complained.

"Yeah, you sure helped in keeping us from losing in New York!" Courtney retorted.

Gwen was at the bottom, watching as only a minimal amount of meat came out of the grinder.

"This is taking too long!" Elliot groaned. "Let me shovel the meat!"

"No Elliot!" Gwen and Dawn said at the same time.

Elliot crossed her arms and pouted but there was no way in Hell that Gwen and Dawn were letting her near the meat grinder. Gwen sighed and grabbed a shovel to help Heather shovel the rest of the meat faster, Dawn and Elliot cranked the grinder together Courtney was shoving all the meat they had into the grinder.

"Lass yacking, more packing!" Courtney said.

"Can you at least get your boyfriend to help?" Heather pointed at the edge of the mountain.

Courtney looked to see Duncan making a meat sculpture of Courtney.

"Duncan, what are you doing?!"

"Just having some fun." Duncan shrugged. "Don't you like it?"

"That's for the challenge, not for your amusement!" Courtney shouted.

Duncan scowled and knocked 'Meat Courtney' over the edge.

"No!" Heather and Courtney shouted.

"If only that was the real thing." Elliot sighed.

"Now we have almost no meat left!" Courtney screeched.

Cody was holding up the back of the sausage as Izzy walked by carrying Noah and saw the small sausage.

"Ha! Cody's got a tiny sausage!" Noah laughed.

"At least my team has a sausage!" Cody replied.

Everyone looked at Team C's meat grinder and saw that their sausage was gone, replaced by a huge and bloated Owen. "Oh, so spicy!"

"Did he just consume a whole freaking pile of raw meat?" Elliot covered her mouth, afraid she might barf.

"Looks like it." Gwen winced.

"What are the odds he gets a heart attack in the next few seconds?" Elliot asked.

"I have an idea." Alejandro said, his voice straining to hold back his anger. "We can ride Owen down the hill."

"No way! That's cheating!" Courtney protested.

"Owen is stuffed with meat; I say he's fit for sausage duty." Chris replied.

Courtney growled in frustration as the two teams finished and went down the hill while all that Team Amazon made was a sloppy and skinny mess and put the blame on one person. "Way to lose the challenge, Duncan!"

"Not my fault you have no sense of humor." Duncan shrugged. "You want to move, jump on it!"

"Well, we've already lost, might as well look like idiots as a bonus." Gwen shrugged.

The entire team except Dawn jumped on the meat pile and flattened it out.

"Come on!" Elliot hopped on. "Let's go!"

"This is a travesty, riding down a hill on the remains of perhaps hundreds of poor dead animals." Dawn sniffed as she got on.

As the other teams piled onto their sausage and Owen Team Amazon took off down the hill. As the teams went down Chris called out to them.

"Forgot to mention watch out for the rabid mountain goats! They're super deadly!" Chris chuckled. "We brought them in special."

'Rabid goats? This just gets better and better.' Gwen thought sarcastically.

They slid over the edge and down the hill at top speed. They went down the hill fast until they came upon a slant that sent them into the air.

"Oh oh!" Elliot gulped as they fell off the meat board.

They hit the hill and rolled and bounced down the hill until they reached the room where the other teams were waiting. Chris had somehow made it to the bottom before them and was now on the platform the final team made it. The platform had four sets of dance mats with three mats and two positioned side by side and the third behind them.

When Chris was done laughing at everyone's predicament he started the next part of the challenge. "Congrats on coming first Team Chris is _Reallllllllyyyyy_ Hot!"

"Did we win?" Owen asked as he dizzily stood up.

"Welcome, everyone to part zwei of today's challenge!" Chris announced. "Members from each time must learn and perform a traditional German dance on this platform. Oh, and the mats are rigged to deliver a hilarious and painful jolt every time one of you missteps or when I need a laugh. The last team standing wins!"

"Where's the reward?" LeShawna demanded.

"Patience, mein flower." Chris replied. "First we need to decide who competes for which team. It'll be two from Team Victory and three from Team Amazon and Team Chris because we only have eight mats."

"I'm out!" Duncan raised his hand.

"No thanks!" Gwen replied.

Both of them were not fans of singing and were definitely not going to go through the trauma of dancing.

"Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot was the first here so they win the reward."

Chef tossed heavy steel hats at Noah, Alejandro and Owen.

"These weigh a ton!" Noah struggled to hold the hat as it was so heavy his arms were weighed down closely to the ground.

"Yes they do! And for Team Victory," Chef threw furry hats at LeShawna and Bridgette.

"Ooh, those are all the rage in Paris!" Lindsay wished she had gotten one of those hats.

"And in last place, Team Amazon!" Chef tossed lightweight green German hats at Heather, Elliot, and Cody. "And Team Amazon, for coming in last place one of you will have to wear penalty hosen!"

Cody looked terrified as Chris held it out.

Xxx

Confessional: Cody

"I don't know what to do this but I'd do anything to keep Gwen from seeing me in a German bikini."

Xxx

Luckily for Cody Lady Luck was on his side.

"Dude, hate to be you right now!" Duncan laughed as he patted Cody on the shoulder. "You'll look even more of a geek than you do now!"

"Well, I thought about having Cody wear it but since Duncan automatically assumed Cody would...Congratulations Duncan!" Chris threw hosen at Duncan.

"Oh Hell no!" Duncan threw it on the ground. "I am not wearing _that_!"

"Sorry, rules are rules!" Chris laughed.

Chef grabbed Duncan from behind.

"Let go of me!"

Xxx

**Two minutes later...**

'Andromeda, I know you taught me about emotional control and everything but I am finding it very hard to do that.' Gwen thought as she literally struggled to keep herself from laughing.

All of the chosen contestants were now on the mats consisting of Heather, Cody, Elliot, Bridgette, LeShawna, Alejandro, Noah, and Owen. The rest were watching on the side lines and Duncan was now wearing the hosen with a very angry look on his face, feeling humiliated for wearing it on Live TV. Duncan glared at anyone who dared to laugh so Gwen had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. Cody had a relieved look on his face, very glad that he didn't have to wear it.

"Bet you're really happy not be wearing the hosen?" Noah whispered to Cody.

"You have no idea." Cody shuddered.

The alphorn was blown by Chef, cutting off anymore talking. "That's German for shut up! Now follow my lead and no gets hurt! Yet."

German music started playing as Chef showed them the dance. "Right knee up, left arm swings. Stop, hop, slap your thighs. Kick your butt, jump, and clap!"

Everyone followed his moves, some were doing better like Heather and Elliot doing fine while Bridgette stumbled to keep up. LeShawna danced her usual dance earning a laugh from Heather.

Alejandro noticed this and put a hand on LeShawna's shoulder. "Ignore those who do not know fabulous dancing when they see it. Truly, you are fabulous, you mustn't hold back any longer!"

"You're right, candy apple! Clear the way! This dance train is leaving the station!" LeShawna started dancing again.

Alejandro turned to Heather. "I am disappointed, Heather, you are above petty teasing."

Xxx

Confessional: Heather

"No I'm not! I would like to smack that arrogant jerk in those..."

Xxx

Confessional: LeShawna

"Strong sexy check bones! I can dance already, but with his encouragement, I just went from Janet to Beyonce!" She started dancing again but she lost her balance and fell off the toilet. "Whoa!"

Xxx

Elliot had already mastered the lesson Chef had taught them, dancing as good as Alejandro and Noah while Bridgette still had some trouble along with Cody. Gwen narrowed her eyes when she saw Alejandro talking to LeShawna and how her friend was happy around him.

'It seems that he has moved onto another victim.' Andromeda commented.

She was not the only one who noticed as Alejandro's teammate Noah confronted him about it. "What's with you and LeShawna? Giving the enemy a pep talk? Not cool, I thought we agreed no more helping."

"Very perceptive my brilliant teammate and I apologize for breaking my promise. I am working an angle that will benefit our team." Alejandro explained.

"Guys, I don't feel so hot!" Owen groaned, putting hands on his stomach.

"That's because you chugged a whole pile of meat down your throat, you're lucky you're not feeling heartburn." Elliot commented.

"Perfect time to test this baby out." Chris held out a remote and pressed a button.

Owen was instantly electrocuted by the rigged shockers and let out a loud burp. "Ooh, it smells like cook sausage! Cool!"

"Did you even chew that meat?" Elliot covered her nose.

Heather whispered to LeShawna next to her. "One girl to another, watch out for Alejandro! He's not what he seems!"

"Ha!" LeShawna laughed and stopped dancing. "You're jealous he's paying attention to all this!" She gestured to her body.

"What? I hate that guy! As if!" Heather had stopped dancing and ended up getting shocked by Chris.

"She's actually right, LeShawna. I never thought I'd agree with Heather but she may be right this time." Bridgette whispered.

"You too, Bridge? Oh come on now, you may have gone Gaga over him but anyone who can't stand Heather can't be that bad! Now focus on the game girl!"

Bridgette sighed sadly but focused on dancing.

'Why do you have to be so stubborn?' Gwen rubbed her head.

"Challenge Time!" Chris announced, shocking all eight of them. "Please stand on one of the eight mats so we can get started!"

As the competition was about to start Chef pushed a button and the dance mats were lifted in the air at a high altitude so things would be more interesting.

The challenge started Noah vs. LeShawna, Elliot vs. Bridgette, Owen vs. Heather, and Alejandro vs. Cody.

Owen and Heather started slapping each other while Elliot blocked all of Bridgette's attacks easily not entirely because Elliot was trained as a Spirit Avatar but also Bridgette was little clumsy as she danced. Elliot easily knocked Bridgette off balance and she fell off the platform and into the snow. LeShawna was constantly getting shocked so much she got angry and knocked Noah off the platform. He landed face first in the snow and groaned.

Cody was easily defeated by Alejandro and he landed harshly in the snow. Owen and Heather were the only ones left and they showed no signs of quitting...Until Owen was shocked and puked out the whole meat sausage he ate earlier. Heather looked very disturbed by what she saw and stood back as far as she could and luckily she didn't need to do anything as Owen groaned and fell off the platform.

Heather, Alejandro, Elliot and LeShawna were left in the challenge stood on two dance platforms with Heather paired against LeShawna and Elliot against Alejandro.

"Come on, Elly! Don't let the pretty boy fool you!" Gwen cheered.

"You can do it, LeShawna eh!" Ezekiel cheered.

"I'm not going anywhere!" LeShawna grinned.

"That's it! Seize the day!" Alejandro cheered.

"She's not even on your team!" Heather said furiously.

In her anger she slapped LeShawna across the face. LeShawna growled, that last action making her snap.

"I'm going to seize you!" LeShawna slapped Heather hard enough she was knocked off the platform but LeShawna was not done with her yet. "You've had this coming for three seasons!"

"LeShawna don't!" Dawn ran up to stop her.

Dawn tried to pull LeShawna away from Heather, not wanting anything to happen. But then LeShawna accidently twisted around while aiming a back handed blow at Heather-

SLAP!

Dawn gasped and fell back.

"Oh no, Dawn!" Gwen ran onto the stage.

LeShawna stopped as she realized what she had just done.

Gwen rushed to her friend's aid. "Dawn!"

"Oh my god!" LeShawna clapped her hands to her mouth and ran to help Dawn up. "Dawn I am so sorry! I-I swear I didn't mean to!"

Dawn's right cheek was swelling, and her eyes were watering a bit. Gwen rounded on LeShawna while DJ and Bridgette ran up and helped Dawn to remain on balance. "What the hell was that about?!"

"I-It was an accident! I was just trying to..." LeShawna stuttered. "Heather got me so mad and..."

"Yeah, I know! She gets everybody mad but what else is new?!" Gwen shouted, angered that LeShawna would lose her temper like that. "Since when do you lose it so bad you hit someone who's trying to break up the fight?!"

"It's all right..." Dawn rubbed her cheek. "I'm fine."

"Oh dear." Bridgette pushed the hand away to look at the swelling cheek. "You need some ice on that right now."

"Deej, can you and Bridge get Dawn some help?" Gwen asked, turning back to them.

"Sure." DJ nodded, picking Dawn up and taking her back to the plane for help.

"Gwen, you know me, I'd never do something like that on purpose." LeShawna said as Gwen turned around to face her with a dark glare. "Heather just got me so mad by spewing her usual crap. You know what she's like."

"Oh yeah, blame me for beating up her friend!" Heather rubbed her red cheek as she got up. "Last time I try to do something nice!"

"It doesn't matter." Gwen walked past her, not even glancing at her. "And by the way, you just lost the challenge for your team by 'seizing the day'. Nicely done by the way."

"Gwen..." LeShawna started.

"Save it, I don't want to see you near Dawn or Elliot as long as that bruise on Dawn's cheek isn't one hundred percent healed." Gwen brushed her off.

Gwen walked off the stage with Heather behind her rubbing her sore cheek leaving a saddened LeShawna. While this happened Alejandro had fallen off the dance platform leaving Elliot the survivor and winner. Team Amazon had won today's challenge.

"Team Amazon, fresh baked strudel awaits you in First Class." Chris announced earning some cheers from Team Amazon.

"Can I get out of this stupid thing now?!" Duncan demanded, sick of wearing the hosen.

"I'm going to go check on Dawn." Elliot took off back to the plane. "Tell your friend if I see her come near Dawn I'll slap her teeth out, see how she likes it!"

LeShawna looked down at the ground when she heard what Elliot said. It was obvious both Elliot and Gwen were angry with her for what happened with Dawn and they weren't planning on forgiving her anytime soon. Gwen just wanted it to be over so she could go and check on Dawn. As if things were not bad enough everything turned blue and everyone was frozen signalling that a Dimension Seal had been cast.

"Oh come on! I'm not in the mood for this!" Gwen snapped.

"Peace, child, I come not to fight but to speak." The man who spoke seemed to melt out of the surrounding snow.

And where he stepped, frost would form on any solid ground or the wooden platform, only to melt moments after he stepped away. He wore a blue fur coat that looked to be made of snow and icicles over a black shirt, white pants, and black boots. He had blue pale skin, white blue hair with a crown made of pure ice framing pointed ears. His eyes were a bright blue and in his left hand was a long walking stick. His body was glowing brightly with a clear light blue aura showing that not only was he a very powerful Spirit but the showing his identity.

"Messenger of the Winter, Jack Frost." Andromeda spoke.

"Ah, so that Messenger Comet was indeed the work of you, Andromeda, Heaven's Star." Jack Frost bowed gracefully. "I had heard rumors you had returned with a new Avatar for some time but never would I have imagined that she would appear in my territory not once but twice."

"Your territory?"

"Anywhere that winter rules," Jack Frost tapped his walking stick on the ground twice, causing a snow man to spring out of the ground. "And as you can plainly see, winter is strong here, therefore I am." He smiled pleasantly. "So, what is it that forces the Avatar of Andromeda to send a messenger comet all over the world just to find an old icicle like me in the North Pole?"

"I think you already know what I need to talk about," Gwen said. "Apparently every Avatar out there knows from what I've seen."

"Ah yes...the Marauder." Jack sighed. "I don't involve myself in Avatar affairs, not since the old days. But I still keep my ears to the ground and have been rewarded for my curiosity. I heard you say that fellow ice spirits attacked you in the Yukon, and suspect that it was the work of the Stalker in the Stars, one of few who would dare turn my fellow ice beings to follow their will."

"So you would believe that your friends can be controlled?" Gwen asked.

"Aye, their only instinct is to bring winter when winter must come. They cannot fight anything that controls them unless I or another stronger ice spirit were to intervene." Jack Frost nodded. "Now, you seek the Stalker in the Stars because of his connection to the Marauder, correct?"

"You know a way to find him?" Gwen was hopeful.

"Had I a way, I'd have told you by now. But unfortunately I do not, but I do know of your situation. Travelling all over the world to exotic places; who knows what else you will run into along the way?" Jack chuckled. "I offer this as a deal. I will monitor your trips, and when you monitor into my territory again I shall be on a lookout for anything that dares to control my ice brethren...and punish them accordingly if you don't get your hands on them first. It would be easier for you to not have to get your hands dirty, especially with your current social pressures."

"See Andromeda? There had to be some spirit that understands the modern teen," Gwen smiled, tapping her necklace.

'Ha ha-focus.' Andromeda said abruptly.

"You definitely have the qualities that Andromeda seeks in her avatars," Jack chuckled. "I wish you luck...and try not to cause too much noise around here. These mountains are rather sensitive, but it's rather funny to see an unfortunate looney cause an avalanche."

"I'll keep that in mind," Gwen sighed.

"But one last thing...if the Marauder does appear in my territory...he usually melts my ice far too fast for me to ever be of help." Jack sighed. "I'm afraid I will not be of much help to you, should he appear. I'd delegate that duty to your..._fiery_ friend."

"...you know of Carlos?"

"And of his partner. Warhawk and I usually don't get on. Opposite do not always attract," Jack Frost shrugged. "...please don't bring them near me." With that he was gone in a gust of snowy wind.

"He's more pleasant than most spirits I come across." Gwen commented and sighed. "Now back to the show."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Gwen walked back onto the plane to see how Dawn was doing but stopped when she heard an argument.

"There's no way you could've taken a dive for me there, I wanna know why!" Heather confronted Alejandro.

"And I think you might have had too many slaps to the head." Alejandro smiled.

Heather laughed sarcastically. "I know you're up to something!"

"Do you know how great you look after a few slaps to the face? It really brings out the anger in your eyes."

Heather growled and stomped out, passing Owen and Noah with the former eating a sausage. Gwen recoiled in disgust when she saw it was the same sausage Owen threw up.

She headed for the First Class thinking Dawn was there but stopped when she saw Bridgette coming out of the confessional. "Bridgette!"

The surfer stopped when she saw Gwen walk up to her. "Gwen, how'd things go?"

"We won again, yippy for us. How's Dawn?" Gwen got straight to the point.

"She's okay, DJ got her an ice pack from a cooler up in the First Class." Bridgette replied. "Gwen...how what happened with LeShawna..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Gwen shook her head and headed for the First Class.

"Gwen, wait, I know you're mad but LeShawna was tricked like I was by Alejandro." Bridgette caught up with her to try and explain.

"That's not an excuse." Gwen turned to Bridgette. "One slap and she goes mad and hits Dawn who tries to break up the fight."

"She was just mad at Heather." Bridgette tried to explain.

"Everybody's mad at Heather, Bridge, she does that to anyone she meets." Gwen exclaimed. "And before you ask why the reason why Dawn would try to break up a fight like that is because she's one of the nicest people I have ever met, even as nice as you and DJ. She'd never raise her hand to hit somebody nor would she stand by and let someone else get hurt, unfortunately that also includes Heather."

Before Bridgette could say anything else Gwen opened the door to First Class and closed it. Gwen hoped Bridgette wouldn't be upset with her but she needed to see how Dawn was doing. She saw Dawn sitting at one of the window seats with an ice pack on her cheek with Elliot sitting next to her. As she walked in she saw Heather at the bar looking at her and gestured her to come over. She scowled and walked over as she had a something she wanted to talk about with Heather.

Heather got up and they walked over. "We have a problem and it's..."

"What the hell was that out there?!" Gwen cut her off. "One second you're whispering to LeShawna and then a second later Dawn's cradling a swelling cheek after trying to pull LeShawna off you!"

"I was trying to warn her about Alejandro and she didn't believe me!" Heather defended.

"And then you slap her after Alejandro cheers for her." Gwen pointed out. "Then Dawn gets hurt trying to break up the fight."

"I didn't ask her to help!"

"You didn't have to because as much as I hate to say Dawn is probably the nicest person in the entire show and would never try and hurt somebody, even you." Gwen glared. "I don't know just exactly what is going on with you and Alejandro..."

"Nothing is going on!" Heather whispered furiously.

"Doesn't matter, I don't want her or Elliot getting in the cross fire of your little war again or you'll be the next one who leaves." Gwen replied.

"I thought we made a deal." Heather glared.

"We did, doesn't mean I trust you."

"It's all right, Gwen." Both girls turned and saw Dawn standing behind them.

Her cheek was red but the ice pack helped with the swelling.

"Heather was genuinely concerned when she came and checked on me." Dawn smiled. "Even if she was denying it."

Gwen sighed, wondering why Dawn was always the peacekeeper. "How are you holding up?"

"It's not so bad; it'll be gone in a day or two." Dawn replied. "When I saw Heather's aura confirm that she was trying to warn LeShawna I intervened because she was not trying to manipulate LeShawna."

"See?" Heather asked. "That proves I'm not trying to have her or Elliot do my bidding."

"Not that she could." Elliot jumped in. "I know better than to talk to people who trick others."

"Fine." Gwen sighed. "I'll drop it but I stand by what I said."

"Very well." Dawn knew that was as far Gwen would budge.

Xxx

The plane took off and the elimination ceremony was done. LeShawna was the one to be voted off for losing the challenge and because she had hurt Dawn even if it wasn't intentional. Gwen snuck into the hall and watched as LeShawna picked up a parachute.

As she took the jump she turned back to her team. "Could you tell Gwen and Dawn that I'm really sorry and that I wish I could do anything to make up for it?"

The Star Necklace flashed for an instant but luckily Gwen covered it just in case there was a camera watching.

'Why now?' Gwen mentally sighed.

'A wish is a wish; do you want to give her a chance?' Andromeda asked.

Gwen sighed as Team Victory nodded to LeShawna's request. Gwen closed her eyes and a white and silver mist resembling Andromeda's specter form came out and moved so fast that no watching eyes or cameras could see and flew into LeShawna, absorbing itself through her skin and entering her body. Gwen snuck out as LeShawna took the jump but before she did she noticed someone spying on her.

'You!' LeShawna glared murderously at Alejandro as he waved good bye.

As Team Victory went back to the cafe Gwen was already waiting for them with some food along with Dawn and Elliot.

"Hey guys!" Elliot waved them over. "How was the elimination?"

"Fine, LeShawna asked us to tell you she was sorry." DJ sat down along with the rest of Team Victory.

"It's all right." Dawn nodded, not wanting to carry a grudge.

"Speak for yourself." Elliot scowled as she picked up a soda can.

"She didn't mean to, Elliot, she just got carried away." Bridgette sighed.

"Why'd you try and stop her from beating up Heather, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "Don't you know that Heather's like super mean?"

"Drop it, Ezekiel." Gwen wasn't in the mood as she opened a bag of chips. "Dawn just happens to be among the nicest people on this plane and everyone's going a little crazy. I probably am already crazy because I'm pissed at my best friend for beating up another friend while trying to beat up Heather. It's just a big mess that I'd rather not talk about."

"Hey guys." Cody walked in and sat down. "Can I hang out with you guys? Duncan and Courtney are fighting in the First Class again."

"Sure, why not?" Gwen shrugged.

Everyone agreed and went on to talk about other things, like the interested in the environment shared by Dawn, Gwen, Bridgette, and DJ while Ezekiel was explaining to Elliot about how to use a bow and arrow.

Xxx

Gwen was sitting on top of a rocky cliff with the Dimension Seal Method freezing everything in time allowing her along with Dawn and Elliot to train. Gwen was once again training to control Andromeda's powers by attempting to master Andromeda's personal Method, Galaxy Storm. She imagined more than one star floating around her as Andromeda released her power through the Star Necklace in the form of a silver aura. Around her meditating form small stars appeared and floated harmlessly.

"Don't use them to attack, just focus on maintaining them for as long as possible." Andromeda whispered. "Picture a night sky with stars shining in the background like what you looked up to see as a little girl."

Gwen did as she was told, imagining a night sky with stars, knowing that this would keep her relaxed and make it easier concentrate on mastering the Method. Small bright objects formed around Gwen that resembled stars and the silver aura flared. Elliot and Dawn watched Gwen's hair started to change, gaining silver tips as the edge of her hair and become slightly longer, reaching down to the back of her neck.

"Her hair." Elliot whispered.

"I know it's a sign that she's adapting to more of Andromeda's power." Dawn replied just as quietly.

For the last couple of weeks the three Avatars have trained themselves as long as they could to better master their powers in the possible inevitable confrontation with Nebula and the Red Marauder. Dawn had studied on the various Methods in the book Jimmy gave Gwen while Elliot focused on the special powers of Lancelot. Dawn had come across something interesting and she was planning to test it when she explained it to the others.

"Negative Spirit Energy?" Gwen asked. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, it's basically the negative aspect of Spirit Energy that allows a spirit or avatar to use darkness based attacks or ice powers." Dawn explained. "Positive Spirit energy powers light based attacks such as lightning, fire, or energy attacks like Galaxy Storm. It's been theorized that spirits like the Marauder and Nebula use Negative Spirit Energy to avoid detection because we are more accustomed to using and sensing Positive Spirit Energy."

"That sounds reasonable, Dawn. Only a handful of spirits use this kind of power, one of them being Jack Frost who could conjure a blizzard instantly with his powers because of his mastery over ice. Aside from him only a few spirits other than demons can master this ability to control the negative polarity and even rarer for someone to master both kinds." Andromeda replied.

"I myself am only a master Positive Spirit Energy because of my nature but it is possible to learn how to counter this kind of power." Luna said thoughtfully.

"With me its Positive and Neutral Spirit Energy." Lancelot replied.

"Neutral?" Elliot asked.

"Positive and Negative Spirit Energy are like light and dark but Neutral Spirit Energy concentrates on the manipulating the elements of the mortal world. One example is the Mouth of the Towering Mountain; his powers control the Earth itself to create almost anything that is indestructible with his power." Andromeda explained. "His power over the Earth was so great that he's only ever had one Avatar."

"And here I thought I was special with the spirit who's only had an Avatar three times before me." Gwen commented.

"Well he's tough like the earth and patient and he is a pacifist somewhat like me but he's not afraid to defend himself." Luna replied.

"I heard that he chose his Avatar by listening through the Earth itself until he found the one who was a perfect match." Lancelot offered.

"It does sound like him." Andromeda agreed. "And if his Avatar has returned it'll be impossible to tell who it is."

"It's best if you don't try to find him and concentrate on ways to locate Nebula before something happens." Lancelot said.

"Got it!" Elliot grinned and nodded.

"I can study up on Negative Spirit Energy and see if there's any way to sense if it is being used by Nebula." Dawn said.

"And hopefully we'll find Nebula before something terrible happens." Gwen grinned. "I'm getting a little tired of him hiding and sending his goons after us."

"Whoo-hoo! We're going after the bad guy!" Elliot laughed and spun around before she stopped because she was getting dizzy.

"We better hurry back." Dawn looked up. "The Dimension Seal's time limit expires in ten minutes."

"I got our ride!" Elliot grinned and summoned Strider.

"Here we go again." Gwen smirked.

"She never has enough of that." Dawn sighed.

Xxx

The Total Drama Jumbo Jet had been left frozen in time while the Spirit Avatars were training until they returned and dispelled the Dimension Seal. As the cast enjoyed themselves for next couple of days a plot was being hatched. Even though the cast was unaware of it their next destination was the Amazon Forest in Peru and someone else other than the producers knew that. Blood stained the ground, forming a seal and a person wearing a mask touched it.

The seal glowed and a blue fire came out of the center, exploding but none of the nearby trees were burned by the blast. The blue flames faded and a solid figure stood in the center of the seal. Its body glowed pale green in the dark forest, showing that it was not a human being but a Spirit that had been summoned.

"Who summons me?!" The person shouted his voice was deep and terrifying and like a rabid animal.

He resembled a tall humanoid resembling a tribal warrior, wearing nothing but a cloth to hide his modesty, tattoos covering most of his body, and a scary mask resembling a demon with yellow eyes covering his face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Masked Jungle Hunter, Corin." The mysterious person said. "I am need of your help."

"I am not a petty hireling." The Masked Warrior held out his hand and in a flash of light a large spear materialized. "I am a hunter and you better explain why you have summoned me before I skin and add your skull to my collection."

"Coming here are three Spirit Avatars, one of them is the successor of an adversary you faced centuries ago in Europe." The person replied.

"I have faced many Avatars, be more specific." Corin pointed the spear at the person's face.

"Andromeda."

Corin lowered his spear when he heard that name. He remembered battling a woman with long silver hair, sapphire eyes, and wore a necklace with a star around her neck.

"She defeated you, forcing you to run and damaged your pride as a hunter. It took you years to recover before you could fight again and by that time her Avatar had already died, robbing you the chance to challenge her again." The masked person said. "But Andromeda has returned with a new Avatar whose skill and potential puts her on par with her predecessor. She's faced down many strong spirits and come out alive becoming stronger. Maybe even a challenge for you."

Corin growled softly as he remembered how Andromeda's Avatar defeated him in battle and forced him to flee. He had spent years hiding in the Spirit Realm recovering from the fight, gathering Spirit Energy to heal himself. When he was fully recovered he returned, ready to fight the one who bested him but to his anger she had already died and he would never have the chance to defeat her.

"Even if it's not the same one there's still Andromeda who gave her power to that Avatar who defeated you and now her new Avatar is coming here. It's the perfect chance for revenge on Andromeda, defeating her Avatar in the fight you want." The masked person said, seeing the masked spirit considering it.

"...Very well, Andromeda's Avatar will not leave this forest." Corin growled.

Xxx

Cody watched as Gwen talked with Dawn and Elliot in their seats unable to hear a word they were saying. He wanted to go over and talk to them but for some reason he was nervous. Maybe it was because Gwen had been angry about Dawn getting hurt, or it was because Dawn might read his mind or his aura and tell everyone how Cody imagined Gwen in that maid costume, or because Elliot might tell Gwen about the maid costume.

"Listen, Duncan, maybe it wasn't nice of Chris to put in that costume but if you hadn't gone and wasted the meat we would have won!" Courtney's voice made Cody turn to another pair of seats where Duncan and Courtney were fighting _again_.

Duncan had been moody ever since he was forced to wear the hosen on live TV and felt humiliated so much he never said more than a word to anyone for the last few days, even Courtney. Gwen offered a few words but Duncan simply ignored her except a few simple words.

"If you could just work with me to help us keep on track we could..." Courtney continued.

"If you could just work with me to help us keep on." Duncan said, mimicking Courtney's voice. "You're not the one who had to wear that stupid thing plus I don't know if you've noticed but I think just about everyone has agreed you're not the leader!"

"If you'd help me..."

"Don't blame me for that! It's not my fault no one likes listening to you." Duncan cut her off.

Courtney gasped but a look of anger appeared on her face a second later. "How can you say that to me?! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Oh, so it's okay for you to whack me anytime but it's crazy for me to say how crappy a leader you are? Here's an idea, how about you vote me off next time we lose? I should have quit in Egypt and let someone else deal with you!" Duncan got up and stomped away.

"Fine!" Courtney shouted.

She crossed her arms and looked out the window with a scowl. Cody sighed, he felt lonely since everyone seemed to be ignoring him even though he hung out most of his team along with Team Victory during the last couple of nights. He liked DJ as much as nearly everyone else and was sad that he was moving back to Jamaica.

"Hello, good friend." Cody looked up as Heather sat down next to him. "You feeling down?"

"Uh...kind of." Cody replied awkwardly.

Xxx

Confessional: Heather

"With Sierra gone I need someone else on my side because Gwen has no reason to keep her end of the deal. Luckily I still got Cody on my side while Courtney's alienating herself as leader."

Xxx

"Attention all! We are now on our way for landing at our next destination known as the Amazon. But of course the runaway is a little short so my suggestion is you better buckle yourselves up!"

'No way. Team Amazon in the Amazon forest? Can that be a sign?' Gwen thought.

'Be careful not to jinx your team.' Andromeda commented.

'Do you believe in that stuff?'

'You can never be too careful.' Andromeda replied.

Chris was not lying as the plane had trouble landing, but that was because of Chef deciding to mess with everyone again. It crashed and while most of the contestants were unharmed some of them were rubbing their heads as they stepped out of the plane.

Xxx

The landing had not gone unnoticed as Corin watched the Jumbo Jet land from the branch of a very big tree.

"She's here." He whispered.

He could sense the energy signatures of three Spirit Avatars in that plane and he could recognize the energy signature of one of them.

"Andromeda." He whispered.

He jumped off the tree and landed on the ground perfectly on his feet. He slammed his spear into the ground and began chanting. Around him appeared what looked like a dark cloud but if anyone was listening they would have heard a buzzing sound. Moths, dozens of them were buzzing around Corin as he picked his spear and pointed forward.

"Go."

Xxx

"Welcome to Lima Peru, the birthplace of the mighty Amazon River! This challenge is called the Am-_AH_-zon Race. Teams must hike along an ancient Inca trail through the Peruvian jungle all the way to Machu Picchu. Hidden somewhere amongst the ruins of Machu Picchu a golden treasure awaits discovery. Find the gold then your team wins first class seats to our next destination. Last team who makes it will be sending someone out the door of the plane. Oh and be careful, this jungle contains many vicious bugs out here." Chris snickered. "Bloodsuckers, stingers, and yes poisonous ones."

Cody raised his hand but Chris waved him off. "Yes, Cody, the legal department made me aware of your deadly allergies and we supplied you with an epipen, just in case the bugs are attracted to you as fanzilla was."

Chris held it out and Cody tried to grab but Chris stopped him. "Whoa, man, it wouldn't be safe if you have the epipen and be the one with the allergies at the same time. How can you inject yourself when you're not conscious?"

"Uh..." Cody looked over to Gwen.

Gwen herself did not like the idea but sighed when Cody was giving her the puppy dog look. "Fine, I'll take it." She then whispered. "Damn look."

'For someone who dresses like a goth you sure like cute little things.' Andromeda commented.

'Please don't put the words 'Cody' and 'cute' in the same sentence.' Gwen replied as Chris tossed it to her and she easily caught it.

"And one more thing, you should also be on the lookout for the Zings-Zings, a native tribe who have _never_ encountered modern man and they are not about to. If you spot a Zing-Zing, do NOT make contact." Chris finished.

'He's lying, there is no tribe with that name and there hasn't been a tribe like what he describes in this place for a long time.' Andromeda commented.

'Yeah, it'd be more believable if he took us to Africa.' Gwen replied.

"Some nerve, saying that a dangerous tribe would lurk in a sanctuary like this." Dawn grumbled.

"How are far is it to mucky pitchy?" Owen asked.

"_Machu Picchu _you mean? It's a hop, skip, and a jump from here along with an eighteen hour journey that is very dangerous , making things interesting. Since we are legally obligated to save your lives if you're in danger we have a walkie-talkie for each team that can only be used in emergencies." Chris looked over at Izzy and Elliot. "_Emergencies _only, got that Izzy and Elly?"

Izzy and Elliot groaned at the same time.

"Don't say I didn't warn you but the jungle's dangerous at night so teams will have to break at dusk and camp until sunrise if you don't want to get eaten." Chris continued.

"And I assume there are no tents right?" Alejandro asked.

"You got it, I wish you all good luck or at the very least you avoid dying and getting me sued." Chris finished.

With that said the challenge started but the teams first had to decide which path they were going to take.

"Okay...Eenie, meenie, miney left?" Lindsay pointed to the left path.

Ezekiel, DJ, and Bridgette had no objections and followed her down the left path.

"So, you guys think left? Yeah, left! Left is a good idea!" Tyler said, trying to not show he just wanted to follow Lindsay.

Team C didn't really care as they followed Tyler into the woods leaving Team Amazon alone.

"Maybe we should go right?" Gwen asked. "No guarantee that the same path they are taking is right."

"But even if it's wrong at least everyone will be wrong instead of just one team." Elliot pointed out.

"I can always ask one animal for the way to Machu Picchu." Dawn replied.

"We don't need some animal 'telling' us the way." Courtney said, not at all having faith in Dawn's abilities. "We climb a tree and see where we need to go."

"By the time we do that the other teams will have beaten us there!" Heather retorted. "Just pick a path!"

Xxx

Confessional: Heather

"The one good thing here is that if we lose they'll vote off the person who leads because that person will have lost the challenge for everyone."

Xxx

Eventually someone had enough and started down the right path.

"Duncan, where are you going? We haven't decided yet!" Courtney called out but Duncan didn't stop or even turn around.

"Can't hear you!" Duncan lazily put a finger in his ear, pretending to clear it out.

Courtney growled, annoyed that Duncan was just ignoring her advice again. "Come on, we stick together."

No one had any objections and followed Courtney as she went after her rebellious boyfriend. The path they went down was invested with insects that Elliot had to bat away more than once. Dawn seemed completely immune as the insects avoided her while Courtney walked next to Duncan to make it seem she was leading them. Gwen and Cody were at the very back of the team and Cody decided to strike a conversation with her.

"Hey, thanks for holding my epipen." Cody started.

"No problem." Gwen nonchalantly replied.

"You know how to use it, right?"

"Not a clue."

"If I get bit," Cody whispered into her ear. "You jam the needle into my butt."

Gwen recoiled in disgust and handed it back to Cody. "You're on your own."

Cody sighed, putting the epipen into his pocket. Bugs started flying around him and he waved his hands around to make them go away. "Hey, bug off!" A giant mosquito flew in and picked him up. "Help! Help!"

Elliot picked up a rock and threw it, hitting the mosquito in the head, releasing Cody who fell onto the ground.

"You just have everything attracted to you except Gwen huh?" Elliot commented as she walked past Cody. "Come on or you might get picked up another."

After escaping the insects the team came upon a campfire with two natives sitting there.

"Zings-Zings!" Cody whispered. "We can't make contact. Stay still and..."

But it was too late as the team had walked into a trap, surrounded on all sides with spears pointed at their faces.

Gwen pulled out the walkie-talkie. "Chris we need help! Chris!" When there was no answer Gwen opened the battery compartment. "No batteries? Chris sent us out here with no batteries?!"

"That cheap son of a..." Elliot stopped as Dawn covered her mouth.

"No swearing please!" Dawn whispered.

The Zing-Zing tied them to a tree before sitting in front of the fire again. From the far right of the tree to the other end started with Dawn, Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Cody, Elliot and Courtney at the very end.

"I have a flash light in my pocket. The batteries should fit the walkie talkie." Cody whispered.

"Gwen, you're the closest." Heather said.

Gwen sighed and turned to Cody. "You are _not_ allowed to enjoy this."

Cody enjoyed it anyway as Gwen reached into Cody's pockets and started trying find the flashlight.

"Casanova Kissing mints, Hair Gel, Body Spray, X-Ray Glasses?" She picked up the glasses and back up at Cody. "Are you serious?"

'He could have been using these to stare at me!' She thought with a freaked out look.

"What color are his undies?" Heather chuckled.

"You want to find out, you look." Gwen had no time and she didn't want to use the glasses just to look at Cody's underwear.

Cody had a disappointed look on his face while Elliot laughed. Gwen passed them to Heather and took the chance to look at Cody and saw...

"AH!" Heather threw the glasses off her face.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, wincing from her screaming.

"He...he...no..." Heather stuttered.

"Who wears underwear in the Amazon?" Cody asked meekly, answering Gwen's question.

"Oh!" Elliot laughed. "Good thing you gave them to her, Gwen or you'd be the one screaming!"

"Can I borrow those?" Duncan asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Don't you dare even think about it." Courtney growled.

"Elliot, check his other pockets." Dawn spoke up.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Cody's aura says that he knows that the flash light is in the left pocket but he's enjoying Gwen's hand in his pants." Dawn replied.

"Really?" Gwen threw a glare which made Cody chuckle nervously and curse Dawn for her mind reading abilities.

"You little perv!" Elliot commented and reached into Cody's pocket. "If my dad finds out about this you might want to run all the way to Antarctica."

She pulled out a flash light and removed the batteries before she put them in Cody's hand so he could pass them to Gwen. The blue streaked Avatar took them from Cody and put them into the walkie-talkie.

"Yes!" Gwen grinned when it started walking. "Chris? Chris! We need help now! We got caught by Zings-Zings and we are trapped!"

"_Wow, you guys sound like you're in trouble._" Chris commented, not sounding like he's about to rescue them.

"Chris, don't screw with me, we're trapped by natives, I had to fish through Cody's pockets to find batteries for this and Heather got a frontline view of what he looks like through X-Ray Glasses," Gwen started.

"_Way to go Cody!_" Tyler's voice said through the walkie talkie.

"Thank you!" Cody replied.

"So send help here right now!" Gwen finished.

"Or I'll find you and wring your neck!" Heather spoke up.

"_Wow, it sure sucks to be you guys. Tell you what if you can't find a way out by tomorrow morning I'll send someone to save you if you're still alive. If you break free be sure to call me so I don't send any unlucky interns to their deaths, good luck!_"

"Chris don't..." Gwen didn't bother because Chris turned off his walkie talkie. "He turned it off. That freaking bastard just left us here to die!"

Two natives walked over and saw Gwen holding the walkie talkie. One grabbed it out of her hand and smashed it to pieces.

"So, what now?" Elliot asked.

"We wait for them to fall asleep and I'll cut the ropes." Duncan whispered, holding out a pocket knife. "Just have to wait until the sun goes down."

Dawn looked up and saw moths flying around the tree but what caught her attention was that they were...

"Glowing moths?" Dawn whispered.

'Those are not ordinary moths; it's an Unauthorized Method at work!' Luna replied telepathically.

'Not now!' Dawn panicked.

The moths flew down from the top of the tree and flew straight into the Zings-Zings, vanishing into their bodies. Little did the group know a camera crew was watching this and the moths instantly flew at them, merging with their bodies like the Zings-Zings. The natives fell over and Duncan took that as the sign that they were knocked out. He cut through the ropes, freeing Team Amazon.

"Let's hurry!" Heather shouted. "Back the way we came!"

However just as they started to run the Zings-Zings stood back up, glowing pale green and moved so fast that they blocked the Amazons from escaping. Three jumped so high into the air it was like they had rocket boots and landed in front Heather as she tried to lead them out.

"They're glowing." Gwen whispered.

'That color, I know this Method.' Andromeda realized when she saw the moths were glowing pale green. 'Gwen, cast the Dimension Seal now!'

"Split up!" Heather shouted.

She along with Courtney and Duncan took in different directions while Cody stayed with Gwen.

"Come on, Gwen!" Cody tugged Gwen's arm.

Gwen sighed and ran with Cody while Dawn and Elliot ran in the opposite direction.

'Andromeda, what is going on?' Gwen asked, looking down at her necklace.

'This Method is the work of Corin, the Masked Jungle Hunter, an adversary that Sarah fought and defeated.' Andromeda replied. 'He lost the battle but fled before Sarah could finish him off. I know it's him because it matches the color of his spiritual aura. He swore revenge on Sarah for damaging his pride as a hunter but never got the chance.'

'I guess he decided I would do.' Gwen looked around as she ran. 'What do I need to know?'

'Corin's form is a masked warrior not unlike those natives back there but he is more terrifying, his main weapon is a spear that allows complete control of the forest he is in meaning he can control the trees and the wild life. That's what his Method is focused on but he can control anyone his Method touches, that's what those moths did to those natives.' Andromeda explained. 'He's known for luring his victims into forests and jungles so he can hunt them for as long as they amuse him and they were usually found impaled to a tree when he killed them, that was what caught mine and Sarah's attention. Gwen, as long as you are in the forest you are at a disadvantage as Corin's powers will allow him to control and manipulate the forest to his advantage.'

Gwen stopped when she saw Cody stop running but was on the lookout for anymore Zings-Zings.

'How did you and Sarah defeat him the first time?' Gwen mentally asked.

'There was a special plant that Corin planted in the forests he liked to hunt in that instantly grew and its spread until it merged with the entire forest. Anything it touches was instantly under his control, trees, animals, and even humans. It even siphons Life Energy when Corin would need a boost in power, that's what alerted Sarah to the possibility that he had planted something that was used to power his personal Method.' Andromeda explained. 'When Sarah destroyed the plant Corin lost the advantage and was overpowered by Sarah's best Methods that were ten times deadlier with my powers. He just barely escaped when she tried to finish him off by using possessed animals to distract her.'

"Hey Gwen?"

'And now he's here.' Gwen shook her head and turned back to Cody. "What?"

"We should find a place to hide and rest for the night." Cody said, looking for a hiding spot. "Those guys might spend the night looking for us."

Gwen nodded but she was really planning to slip away when he wasn't looking. Unfortunately it seemed she wouldn't be able to keep the cast out of the fight when a vine came out and grabbed Cody by the legs.

"Whoa!" Cody shouted as he fell over and screamed as he was pulled into the bushes. "GWEN HELP!"

"Cody!" Gwen ran after him but he vanished into the forest. "CODY!"

There was no answer, just silence as the sun went down.

"Damn it!" Gwen slammed her fist into a tree. "What's going to happen to him?"

'I don't know Corin never used tactics like this before.' Andromeda replied. 'I thought he'd come after you when he figured out who my Avatar was but he seems to be concentrating on the entire cast.'

'Great, I need to find the rest of my team and the others before they get killed.' Gwen gritted her teeth. 'Dawn and Elliot were separated from the others they have no idea and if we're caught on camera we're screwed. Why doesn't Corin come out and fight me?'

'It's possible he doesn't know that you are my Avatar he's using his Method to find you.' Andromeda replied. 'But that doesn't answer why he's here now.'

'Nebula.' Gwen scowled. 'Okay, if Corin wants a fight he's got it.'

She grasped her Star Necklace and Andromeda released her power, engulfing Gwen in a white and silver aura.

Xxx

Deep in the forest of the Amazon was a huge tree that glowed pale green and Corin himself sat on one of the giant tree branches. He was meditating when something caused his yellow eyes to open and flare.

"This power...I can feel the power of Heaven's Star herself." Corin stood up. "Excellent, she's announcing her location but I dare not face her in open combat like before until I have set up the bait."

Xxx

'Okay, time to test all that practicing.' Gwen took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'Okay, channel the Spirit Energy to my feet; plan the landings before each jump, keeping a long distance between each landing.'

Gwen bent her knees and looked to where she was going to land as she channeled some of Andromeda's power to her feet and leaped into the air. She soared above the forest so high and so fast she almost lost her concentration but she took a deep breath as she feel back to the ground.

'Okay, now focus Spirit Energy to make my body lighter while increasing the strength of my feet so I'll land without any injury.' Gwen pointed her feet down like she was kicking and landed on the ground without getting hurt.

'Excellent, you'll need all the speed you can get when you find Corin.' Andromeda said.

'Too bad I can't fly yet. Dawn was able to hover in the Yukon when we drove off those Ice Spirits yet so far me and Elliot have not done that. Well, Elliot's got her spirit horse.' Gwen jumped two more times before landed in front of a river. 'I didn't see any big trees, at least not one that was bigger than any of the other trees. You said that the plant would grow faster and look as big as a mountain. So it's either not that big yet or...'

'A Method that may be hiding it.' Andromeda finished. 'If Corin's presence here is indeed the work of Nebula...'

"We need to find Dawn and hope she's found a way to detect Negative Spirit Energy." Gwen finished.

She knelt down and placed her Omni-Glove wearing hand on the ground.

"_Show me the Path._" She whispered and closed her eyes, imagining the rest of the cast in the forest.

The glove flashed and the Tracking Method Gwen activated started tracking the other humans in the forest. A white light traveled through the ground forming a line that split up in several directions.

'Hopefully this'll find the others before something else does.' Gwen thought.

Xxx

Heather gasped for breath when she stopped running, positive that she had lost the Zings-Zings.

"Great, now I just have to beat the other teams to Machu Picchu and I can still win this." Heather leaned against a tree. "This is a big mess and worse with that Mexican playboy already ahead of me and my stupid team is lost out there. Maybe if I win and make it back Chris will just leave them all behind."

A vine quietly wrapped itself around her leg as she caught her breath and stood up straight.

"I can't waste the night sleeping; the other teams are pro-AHH!" The vine pulled her foot out from under her, tripping her. "What the fu..."

The vine pulled her towards the bushes and she quickly dug her nails into the ground. She looked around for anything to help her break free but the vine pulled her too fast leaving her nothing to do but scream as she vanished into the woods.

Xxx

"Okay, I think we lost them." Courtney panted as she and Duncan stopped in the middle of the forest.

"Great, now we need to find the others." Duncan put his knife away.

"No we should go on ahead and beat the others." Courtney stood up straight.

"Oh yeah, because every other time we passed with someone on our team missing we won." Duncan sarcastically said.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if we had followed the other teams rather than following you." Courtney retorted, turning to face Duncan.

"Excuse me for not wanting to stand and wait for you all to make up your mind." Duncan scoffed. "Like we would have done any better."

"Excuse me but I would have had us at the finish line by now!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yeah right, like you led us to victory last time." Duncan shook his head and started walking. "Forget it; it's no use arguing with you."

"Oh no, we are talking now!" Courtney stopped him. "You have been doing nothing but argue with me ever since Egypt! I'm your girlfriend, Duncan; you're supposed to support me!"

"Well you know what? That thing on the bus was a stupid fling!" Duncan spun and shouted. "Could you tell me why would I want to get back together with you at all?! You haven't changed a bit! You nag me, you emasculate me, you expect me to support you in any decision but you never support any choice I make!"

Courtney gasped in shock.

"And you know what else? Gwen and her friend Elliot were right, you are not my boss, you are not this team's leader, and you can go find someone to support your stupid ideas! I'm through!" Duncan spun and walked away.

Courtney stood still in shock and didn't notice a vine sneak up behind her. Duncan was expecting her to shout at him but when it was quiet he turned around saw Courtney was gone.

"Oh great, and now she's run off." Duncan sighed. "Don't have time for your tears, Princess."

There was no answer from her, only the sound of something moving in the bushes.

"Okay, I am not in the mood for this," Duncan pushed away the big leaves. "So let's go and-AAH!"

Xxx

Unlike Team Amazon the member of Team C had stayed together and for the most part safe as they set up camp for the night. They had huddled around a fire to keep them warm while they tried to sleep. Or at least tried when a loud growling noise woke Owen who jumped up. "Is that coming from the fire?"

"Fires rarely growl." Noah sarcastically said as he lifted his head up.

"Al built it, maybe Spanish fires growl." Owen replied, making Noah shake his head.

The growls became louder, awaking the entire team.

"What is that?" Alejandro asked.

Owen blew on the fire to raise the flames which showed...giant caterpillars glowing pale green surrounding them. One spat on the fire, putting it out as the others moved towards the terrified team who screamed.

Xxx

Team Victory had been unable to get any sleep, too scared of whatever was lucking in the bushes around them. Bridgette was especially terrified because it felt like that Fear challenge in Season 1 when she had to walk into the woods alone.

"Let's just quietly go." Bridgette whispered.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and tried to sneak away in a single file. All seemed fine until DJ stepped on a stick and snapped it. They froze as something moved in the bushes. After a moment passed Ezekiel sighed. "That was close, eh-AAAHH!"

A large family of monkeys leaped out of the bushes and attacked Team Victory who screamed.

Xxx

Cody groaned as he opened his eyes and found him...

Wrapped in a cocoon and hanging from the branch of a giant tree! The tree itself was bigger than any tree that Cody had seen in his life. It easily towered over the forest like a mountain and its branches stretched so far that the Total Drama Jump Jet itself could land and sit on the bigger branches.

"Aw..." Cody turned his head as best as he could when he heard a groaning sound.

"Guys?"

Almost the entire Total Drama cast were with him, wrapping in cocoons that covered everything except their heads and hung from the giant branch along with him.

"Whe-where am I?" Heather looked around. "What is this?!"

"We're trapped in some kind of cocoon!" Cody explained.

Owen screamed when he looked down saw how high the tree branch reached up into.

"How did we get here?!" Bridgette cried. "All I remember is being attacked by monkeys!"

"We got attacked by giant caterpillars!" Tyler replied.

"Oh, Tyler I am so scared!" Lindsay cried. "Somebody, anybody please get us down!"

"Wait, we're missing some people eh!" Ezekiel turned his head back and forth.

"He's right; I don't see Gwen, Dawn or Elliot here!" Alejandro realized. "Why aren't they here?"

"We got separated from them while running from the Zings-Zings." Courtney looked down and gulped. "All I remember is something grabbing me and then I'm right here!"

"Yeah, it's almost as freaky as that mansion..." Cody trailed off.

When he mentioned the mansion almost everyone except Alejandro stopped and looked like they were starting to remember something.

_A dark mansion..._

_Ghosts inside chasing them..._

_Gwen capturing the ghosts while holding a sword..._

_An elderly ghost talking to them..._

_"__We spirits have existed as long as the living has existed; some of us are like what many humans have assumed in their many theories but at the same time much different. To find a way to fight them good spirits often decide to form a contract with humans, granting the humans their powers, making them the spirit's avatar in this world. This girl took a contract with a spirit which allowed her access to that spirit's power through an object acting as that spirit's connection to its avatar.__"_

_Gwen's Star Necklace flashing with a bright light._

_"Andromeda, almost a queen among spirits, very old and very powerful."_

_"Unlock the gate that binds the power of my companion and ally, let her walk among mortals with me as her vessel_," _Gwen whispered._ "_Let her bring her power against my enemies and bring them down. If my body shall burn in the light of her power, let it be so. If I am to perish in my contribution to her endless journey, let it be so. Release Andromeda, the Star of Heaven, let it be so!_"

_A white and silver aura surrounding Gwen as her hair becomes longer and reaches down to her waist, its color becoming silver that glowed slightly. Her eyes now sapphire blue with her pupils becoming white and seemingly shining like a star._

_"Sorry guys."_

_"What-?"_

_Gwen drew a symbol in front of her with her Omni-Glove. "Seal of the Void!"_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Gwen landed on the ground after another jump and looked around, seeing no sign of her team.

"I don't see them anywhere and I've been almost up and down this forest." Gwen sighed. "I guess this means that they may have been caught."

As if to answer her question the Dimension Seal was cast, freezing time around Gwen.

"Who's doing it this time?" Gwen sighed.

"Me." A voice spoke from behind her.

She turned and saw Jimmy peak out from behind a tree, looking around cautiously. "Is the coast clear?"

"You tell me." Gwen crossed her arms. "Why are you out here?"

"I had to move when those vines attacked the plane and took out the camera crew." Jimmy shrugged. "Good news is that Chris is already at Machu Picchu waiting for you guys."

"Bad news is that I don't think we're going to make it, not just because of the trouble." Gwen shook her head. "You see Dawn and Elliot?"

"Not yet, came out looking for you when you started calling Andromeda's power." Jimmy replied. "What's going on?"

"You ever hear of a guy named Corin?" Gwen looked around.

"The Masked Jungle Hunter that liked to hunt humans and spirits in the dark forests of America back in the 17th century?" Jimmy looked surprised and a little scared. "That guy was at the top of the list back in those days. Why's he here?"

"He has a score to settle with me." Andromeda replied. "Sarah defeated him, forcing him to flee but not before he swore revenge. By the time he had returned Sarah had already died thus he was unable to complete his revenge. But now that Gwen is my Avatar it's possible he's targeting her, guilt by association."

"Great, of all the bad guys it had to be him." Jimmy groaned. "Well, that explains what happened to the other teams and the camera crews that followed them."

"You mean..." Gwen started, her eyes going wide.

"Yep, they all disappeared." Jimmy nodded.

"Corin's Method, Bloody Garden." Andromeda stated darkly. "It's already at work."

"And no sign of the giant tree that sprouts when the seeds are planted." Dionysus said, speaking from the glass bottle Jimmy was holding. "We need to a way to locate it before the Method leaves us trapped in the forest."

"We need to find Dawn and Elliot, now!" Andromeda's power flared to life around Gwen, acting as a beacon.

Vines glowing pale green came out of the ground to grab her but Gwen summoned her sword and sliced through them.

"Well, so as long as we're going this." Jimmy brought up the empty bottle and a purple liquid appeared inside.

Jimmy drank it, tilting his head back and spat a purple mist out of his mouth. The mist covered the area, the vines fell to the ground with their pale green aura fading. Jimmy ran out of the mist with Gwen right behind him.

"What was that?" Gwen asked as they ran.

"Dionysus's personal Method, Mist of the Madness." Jimmy smirked. "It can be used to confuse and intoxicate enemies and even dispels Methods caught in the mist."

Xxx

The Masked Jungle Hunter stood at the top of his giant tree, overlooking the forest. His yellow eyes narrowed as he sensed Andromeda's power along with another spirit that had disrupted his Method's powers when he commanded the forest to attack them.

"He lied; there are not three Avatars but four. That purple mist can only be the work of Dionysus." Corin whispered. "I can't attack them with the forest with Dionysus's personal Method protecting them."

Corin was not worried or angry, like any skilled hunter he was ready for when a prey proved to be unpredictable. Looking down at the large number of cocoons his tree now possessed he considered the bait he had set up.

"Four Avatars, one of them is the Avatar of Andromeda while the other is the Avatar of Dionysus plus two more." Corin whispered, thinking his next strategy. "I need to learn the powers and capabilities of the other two."

Corin waved his spear and a swarm of moths appeared around it, flying in a circle. He pointed his spear down to the forest and the moths flew too fast for the human eye to follow, disappearing into the forest.

"The next stage of the hunt has begun."

Xxx

"Okay, this is getting annoying!" Elliot panted as she summoned a large sword and cut through another vine.

She and Dawn were surrounded by vines that attempted to grab them but Elliot's large sword unleashed shockwaves of spirit energy that obliterated them. Dawn was sitting crossed legged with a pale white aura shining around her. She opened her eyes, revealing they were now color the full moon at night. "Shining Judgement!"

A shock wave of white light erupted from her body and the vines fell to the ground lifelessly as the shockwave passed through them. Elliot sighed in relief as her sword vanished when everything attacking them was now on the ground and not being animated to life by a supernatural monster.

"Now is not the time for breaks, Elliot." Lancelot spoke up. "There will be more."

"He is right." Luna spoke as her Avatar stood up. "My Shining Judgement Method can only as spread as much as my Avatar can handle and this Method seems to spreading almost through the whole forest."

"So we only got about a minute of rest before more come." Dawn looked around. "We must locate Gwen and the others for a Method this powerful may put everyone in danger, including the other teams."

Luckily that wasn't going to be very hard as the second Dawn finished her sentence both her and Elliot's senses went off sensing two familiar spirit signatures somewhere west of them.

"That's Andromeda and Dionysus's powers! Why would Jimmy be out here so far from the plane?" Elliot looked worried.

"It can only mean we are dealing with a very dangerous spirit here." Dawn said, looking as worried as Elliot but keeping herself calm. "Come, we must hurry and meet up with them."

"Leave it to me." Elliot clasped her hands together but before she could do anything Lancelot spoke up. "No don!"

"Why not?" Elliot glanced her earring.

"We cannot risk using Strider in a forest that will attack us." Lancelot explained. "Fly up and even more vines will attack, possibly too many for Dawn to disable with Shining Judgement."

"But we need to find Gwen and Jimmy fast!" Elliot pointed out.

"Leave this to me." Dawn held up her hand that had the bracelet acting as her connection to Luna and looked up at the moon. "Luna is not called the Heavenly Light for nothing and it's now night with the moon shining down on us."

As she spoke her bracelet glowed with a bright pale light, releasing bright orbs of light that flew around her.

"Anything in the moon's light will be stopped." Dawn looked back at Elliot. "Stand in the light and we will be safe."

Elliot ran over to her just as more vines came out to strike them.

"Interception!" Dawn thrust her hands forward as the vines came forward.

The orbs of light flew at the vines, slamming into all of them, not seemingly doing any damage.

"Ninety degree angle!"

The vines suddenly changed direction before hitting the two Spirit Avatars, slamming themselves into the ground.

"Let's move!" Dawn said.

They started running as more orbs of light appeared around Dawn. Any vines that tried to attack instantly changed their directions thanks to Dawn's Interception Method. A green glowing moth watched from a tree branch as they walked through the forest.

Xxx

Everything the moth saw was transmitted to its master who watched as the two Spirit Avatars fended off his personal Method.

"Luna...the Heavenly Light, a Nature Spirit who derives her powers from the moon itself. Only she could have disrupted my Method's abilities like this." Corin whispered. "And the other girl, I heard the voice...Lancelot: Right Hand of the Light."

Corin slammed his spear into the giant branch he stood on.

"Andromeda, Luna, Dionysus, and Lancelot's Avatars all gathered in this place." Corin chuckled. "Perhaps I can get a challenge out of this hunt after all."

"Help!"

Corin's thoughts were interrupted by the captured contestants screams for help.

"I know there's someone up there! Please help!" Bridgette screamed.

"I'm scared of heights!" Owen cried.

Corin grunted, annoyed at the constant screams and considered killing them just to shut them up.

"Gwen, I know you have something to do with this so get us down!" Heather shouted. "You and this spirit stuff!"

Corin stopped and listened. These children knew one of the Avatars? Spirit Avatars are sworn to secrecy of the existence of the Spirit Realm yet these children knew? Perhaps they could still be useful.

"Somebody please help us!" Courtney screamed.

"Gwen! Dawn! Elliot!" Cody called out. "Can you guys hear me?"

"I really hope these cocoons don't snap and we fall to our doom." DJ whimpered.

"Maybe we'll morph in ghost monsters."

"QUIET!" A voice snarled, sounding like an angry lion.

Everyone was quiet as they tried to find the source of the voice.

"Humans never change, even after all these years you are still as weak and cowardly as before." The voice spoke with no attempts to hide the disgust in its tone. "If not for bait being needed I'd consider gutting you all just shut you up."

"Wh-who's there?" Alejandro looked around.

"You tell me, mortal. From what I heard you know exactly what this is." The voice growled.

"We don't know anything! Please let us go!" Bridgette pleaded.

"So, you claim to not know anything about 'spirit stuff'?" The voice commented.

Heather's eyes widened when she realized what the voice was talking about. "That night in mansion...was real?"

The voice laughed. "So you've been through something similar before? Interesting. And from the sound of how you spoke of this 'Gwen' character she obviously must be someone who had a hand in it."

"You mean how she's got a super powered spirit that giver her super po..." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay!" Duncan shouted, cutting her off. "That freaky voice doesn't need to know!"

"Oh, a super powered spirit huh?" The voice chuckled. "Sounds familiar."

"What do you want?" Bridgette asked.

"The power that allows a heart to beat shines like a star until it reaches its end and burns out. The power of the living taken without a sound and the visitors return to the hidden world." The voice spoke. "I am just another visitor, come to settle a score."

Something landed on the tree branch the cocoons were attached to and they could see a tall glowing man dressed like a tribal warrior looking down at them with burning yellow eyes. "I am Corin, the Masked Jungle Hunter."

Everyone gulped at the fierce appearance of the dangerous spirit, not daring to tick him off when they saw the huge spear in his hand.

"Now tell me, does this 'Gwen' happen to wear a necklace with a star charm?" Corin levelled his spear down. "Answer quickly or fall to your death!"

"Yeah! She's got a necklace with a star!" Heather and Courtney cried when the spear was near their cocoons.

Corin lifted the spear up and chuckled. "So, she is here after all."

"What do you want with Gwen?" Cody whimpered.

"Oh, the insignificant avatar? I am not actually interested in her, but the spirit she is connected to. Since you seem to know so much what do you know of the spirit powerful enough to be called Heaven's Star?" Corin levelled the spear back down at them.

"Well...not really anything," Cody said, glad that he could be truthful yet not sell Gwen out. "Probably less than you do!"

"She has attitude," Noah mumbled, wishing he could rub his nose at a certain memory.

"She's like a queen?" Courtney shrugged. "Seriously, we don't know much of anything about her except that she made Gwen into some sort of demon slayer."

"Oh, and that she could vaporise half of Toronto! Soooo sweeeet!" Izzy giggled before clapping both hands over her mouth. "..." She removed them. "...should I have kept that quiet?"

"Don't bother; it seems your information is indeed not needed." Corin scoffed. "She is no queen, but is considered one by many who fear her power. I guess I'll just have to go after her Avatar assuming she is as powerful as her predecessor. Tell me about this 'Gwen'."

"No way!" Cody shook his head.

"Ain't telling you nothing!" Duncan barked.

"Why are you after her?" Bridgette cried. "What did she do to you?"

"It's not her I am interested in, all though I am going to enjoy gutting her like a wild animal." Almost everyone gasped when they heard Corin's reply. "Just need to get her in the right place and the trap will be set."

"Stay away from her!" Cody shouted but Corin turned around and vanished. "Don't you lay a finger on her!"

But Corin was done listening. He had everything he needed to know from these children. All that was left now was to set the trap. He waved his hand and the cocoons the contestants were trapped in grew, making them scream until their heads were completely covered.

"I have no need to kill the bait but I better erase all knowledge of this." Corin waved his spear at the cocoons. "My Method must have dispelled a Seal of the Void Method she had placed on all of them. As much as I like to spread terror it's easier if the hunter is hidden,"

Xxx

Thanks to Jimmy, he and Gwen moved through the forest relatively unharmed despite the number of vines that came out of the ground to attack.

"You feel that?" Gwen asked, glancing at Jimmy.

"Yep, Dawn's using Luna's power, probably for a powerful Method to deal with this." Jimmy nodded, taking another drink from his bottle.

He released another purple fog as more vines tried to attack them and just like before they fell to the ground.

"Gwen!"

Gwen smiled as Dawn and Elliot came into the view, bright orbs of light illuminating their figures.

"About time." Jimmy sighed in relief. "I was getting tired of all the drinking."

"Thank you for helping, Jimmy." Dawn smiled. "You helped us find you two a lot quicker thanks to the mist."

"But now we have to find the others." Gwen frowned. "Any reason why there's no giant tree looming over the forest?"

"A Camouflage Method can be powerful enough to hide almost anything from view, even a giant tree." Dawn offered. "Why are you talking about a giant tree?"

"Has Luna or Lancelot told you two about a spirit named Corin?" Gwen asked.

"The Masked Jungle Hunter." Luna stated darkly as Dawn's bracelet flared. "Only he could twist a beautiful forest into something as dark and terrible like this. I thought I recognized his handy work."

"I heard of him as well, a truly horrific spirit." Lancelot spoke up. "We must hurry or he may kill everyone in the forest."

"There's only one who will die tonight." The Avatars spun around when they heard a dark voice.

Floating in the air was a mask that resembled the kind of masks tribal warriors wore resembling a snarling demon and yellow eyes.

"Corin." The Star Necklace flared brightly. "It is you."

"Indeed, Andromeda." The mask floated down and took the shape of Corin's humanoid form. "I have been waiting for this day."

Gwen pointed her sword at Corin. "Where are the others? What have you done with them?"

"Nothing, yet." Corin stared down Andromeda's new Avatar. "My quarrel is with Andromeda, they are the bait."

A shining broadsword appeared in Elliot's hand as she stood next to Gwen. "Come near Gwen and I'll slice you up!"

"It's not the real him, but an image conjured to communicate with us." Luna spoke. "However, there is much you will answer for, Masked Jungle Hunter. How dare you corrupt this forest just to settle your grudge?"

"I don't answer to you, Heavenly Light. I am a hunter; I fight and kill whatever I see as prey." Corin growled. "Andromeda's Avatar humiliated me and now her successor will pay."

"Come out and let's settle it." Gwen glared darkly.

"No, you will come to me." Corin waved his spear and behind him a gigantic tree appeared, shimmering into view. "You now know where to find me and just so you know if you don't come I will kill all I have captured."

His image faded before the Avatars could reply, leaving them to hurry and meet his ultimatum.

"That is one huge tree." Elliot gulped. "How do we take it out?"

"Andromeda, how did you and Sarah take out the tree the first time?" Gwen looked down at her necklace.

"We applied a Method to separate the tree from the forest, removing it like a tumor from a patient." Andromeda replied. "The tree is the heart of Corin's Method, kill it and Method is dispelled. It cannot be killed by conventional Methods because it can drain life energy from either the forest or anyone its captured to stay alive."

"So we must separate from the rest of the forest." Dawn nodded. "I've studied on a lot of Methods and I remember one that may do it but I need time."

"We'll give you all the time you need." Gwen nodded. "Just hurry."

"All right, good luck!" Dawn took off running.

"You think we'll last long against this maniac?" Jimmy asked.

"What do you think?" Elliot asked sarcastically.

"I think I should have stayed on the plane and had a drink." Jimmy replied.

Gwen and Elliot rolled their eyes, turning in the direction of the tree. Jimmy sighed and ran after them, not wanting anyone to say he ran out on his comrades. Oddly no vines or animals attacked them on their walk to the giant tree but they suspected Corin was waiting for them to spring his trap. Gwen pushed the bushes out of the way and giant tree, the center of Corin's personal Method Bloody Garden stood before them.

The tree's bark was dark, almost black and the tree itself was as big as a small mountain.

"This is it, the center of Masked Jungle Hunter's Method." Andromeda said.

"Where are the others?" Elliot looked around. "I can't see them."

"I sense them, the ones who made wishes and were touched by my power." Andromeda replied. "They are up there."

Gwen looked up, following Andromeda's directions and seeing cocoon hanging from one of many tree branches. "Oh boy."

"We have to climb all the way up there and get them down? Whoa, what a day." Jimmy rubbed the back of his head.

"You won't have time to worry about them."

The Avatars stiffened as Corin jumped down from the branch holding the contestants and landed perfectly on his feet despite how high he jumped. The Masked Jungle Hunter stood up fully with his spear out, ready for battle.

"And now the hunt begins."

"Corin, you have not changed at all. All of this to settle your grudge with me." Andromeda said disappointment clear in her voice. "You even settle for attacking Gwen, the successor of Sarah because she died before you could have your revenge."

"Don't talk down to me, Andromeda. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Corin growled, leveling his spear at Gwen. "I see three, where is the Avatar of the Heavenly Light?"

"You really asking questions in a time like this?" Elliot glared darkly. "You'll be too busy getting your butt kicked by us."

Elliot slammed her hands down on the ground and drew a Hexagon Symbol. She then slammed her hands together as a Lancelot released his power in the form of a bright blue aura surrounding Elliot.

"I, the Avatar of Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table, Right Hand of the Light and defender of both worlds summon you, come forth Arondight!" Elliot shouted.

The Hexagon symbol was consumed by a bright light that shot out into the sky and out of it floated a sword with glowing white and blue with a golden hilt. Elliot grasped it in her right hand, holding it in a reverse grip.

"Andromeda's not the only one who has a personal weapon for her Avatar." Elliot smirked.

"Arondight, the personal sword of Lancelot?" Gwen asked, looking very surprised.

"The Sword of the Lake gifted to Lancelot by the woman who raised him Nimue, the Lady of the Lake." Andromeda explained. "Said to have been forged from the stars themselves. When Lancelot became a Spirit and wished to aid in the protection of the realms his sword was retrieved. It has long since gained new powers as Lancelot's personal weapon and is part of his Personal Method, Summoning of the Sacred Blade."

"Only now it's got a new title: Sword of the Raging Sea!"

As if on cue Elliot's new sword glowed bright blue and Elliot swung it, sending out projectiles of high pressure water that punched into the giant tree, leaving dark holes. The holes went in so deep that Gwen and Jimmy swore they thought they could see the other side through the holes.

"Let's see how you handle this, masked lunatic." Elliot grinned, taking a ready stance with her sword held in a reverse grip. "I've been waiting to use this in a real fight rather than training."

Corin glared darkly at the Avatars. "Very well, let's begin."

With a wave of his spear gigantic wooden tentacles came out of the ground around the three Spirit Avatars.

"No choice here then." Gwen said.

The Star Necklace glowed and Gwen was engulfed by bright silver aura and her hair grew slightly longer with silver bits at the very end.

"Giant Trees, its own roots coming out of the ground to attack us, a mad spirit who wants to cut our heads off and mount them on a pike...Meh, I've had worse at school." Jimmy shrugged as he held up his bottle.

The bottle started to glow pale yellow as a liquid of the same color appeared inside. He drank until it was completely empty.

"Hmmm...that's some...good!" Jimmy laughed drunkenly. "Let's get ready to...huh...fumble!"

He threw his head forward and vomited a stream of fire from his mouth that incinerated several large wood tendrils that were ready to attack him. The battle had now begun.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jimmy unleashed a stream of fire from his mouth that collided with Corin and he was engulfed in an explosion. However more vines came out of the earth, wrapping around where Corin had stood, shielding him from the attack. Jimmy took another drink from his bottle and let loose another stream of fire but this time Corin leapt out of the way of the attack. He landed on a branch of his giant tree, staring down at the Avatars.

"I made the mistake of underestimating you Avatars once by challenging you in direct combat, preferring to fight my pray head on. This time we are in the center of my Bloody Garden, here my power is absolute." Corin said with a laugh.

"Take this!" Elliot plunged her sword into the earth.

Arondight glowed bright blue and from out of the ground shot streams of high pressure water. Corin waved his spear and sent more vines to intercept the attack. The water shot tore through the vines easily and Corin jumped off the branch before he was hit. He landed on the ground and stared at Elliot.

'Lancelot's sword is rumored to have complete control over water, making it from the air itself and even able to drain water from living things like trees and living beings. Too bad for I came prepared.' Corin chuckled.

Elliot and Jimmy fired a combination of water and fire attacks that would have blasted him to pieces but he did not dodge. He waved his spear and a flower twice the size of a human came out of the ground and absorbed the attack.

'This won't do.' Andromeda commented to Gwen. 'Corin is far too formidable to be taken out in a head on attack.'

'Then we need to distract him while Dawn finishes her Method.' Gwen held her sword tightly. 'I'll give him something fight.'

Gwen charged forward, her speed enhanced great by Andromeda's powers and prepared to cut through Corin. The Masked Jungle Hunter slammed his spear into the ground and green glowing moths appeared him that launched themselves at Gwen like bullets.

'Don't let them touch you!' Andromeda warned her Avatar.

Gwen jumped back, firing a Spectral Volt that went through the mass of moths creating a cluster of explosions. The moths flew around Corin, waiting for his next command. Gwen landed next to Elliot and Jimmy to plan out their next move.

"We can't attack like this; he'll take us out one at a time." Gwen said before they launched another attack.

"Those moths act as heat seeking missiles, exploding on contact with anything." Andromeda spoke up. "They are faster than bullets and almost impossible to spot even if your eyesight is enhanced by Spirit Energy."

"So we can't charge at him head on." Gwen finished.

"So how do we hit him?" Elliot asked, anxious to finish the fight.

"Relax, I got this." Jimmy smirked.

Jimmy walked forward, towards the masked spirit while the moths got ready to attack. Purple liquid appeared inside the glass bottle as Jimmy took another drink. The swarm of moths flew down to kill him just as he spewed a blast of purple smoke that enveloped the swarm. The moths fell to the ground, the green glow dying just as their bodies dissolved into thin air.

Corin's yellow eyes flared as Jimmy walked through the purple mist, remembering the Personal Method of Dionysus the Spreader of Drunken Madness. Going up against Andromeda's Avatar was going to be challenging with two more Avatars with her. Corin was prideful but he knew that Andromeda was more powerful than he was and with his avatar backed by two more he needed to rely on strategy instead of brute strength to win. He slammed his spear into the ground and more vines erupted from the ground surrounding the Avatars.

"Nice try!" Elliot swung her sword and a whip made of pure water blasted out of the sword, slicing through the vines closest to her.

A vine came out of the ground and grabbed her leg, yanking her down. She kicked and slashed the vine with her sword, slicing through it but more vines came out held her down.

"Get off me!" Elliot shouted.

Corin, sensing that one Avatar was down while the other two were distracted leaped up and landed on the ground. Standing above Elliot who froze and gulped in fear Corin raised his spear, enjoying the look of fear in her eyes. Gwen turned and saw Corin standing over Elliot with his spear ready to impale her.

"Elliot!" Gwen shouted.

More vines came out to block her from reaching them no matter how many she slashed apart with her sword.

'Andromeda! I need to stop him!' The silver shining aura around Gwen flared.

'Gwen, are you about to...' Andromeda started but Gwen had already started.

Bright stars manifested from the bright aura around Gwen as she concentrated with her eyes closed. 'I'm sorry but desperate times call for desperate measures!'

'Just aim carefully, a single miss and Elliot could be killed!' Andromeda instructed.

The vines lunged at Gwen to finish her off but she did not attempt to run. She opened her eyes, desperately trying to keep calm. With just a thought star bolts blasted forward at the vines, blowing them apart with a few flying past them towards Corin. The Masked Jungle Hunter looked up to see star bolts flying at him. Eyes widening at the familiar form of attack he jumped into the air over the star bolts as flew under him while missing Elliot.

They slammed into the giant tree and tore through the bark in the form of a large explosion. Elliot fired beams of blue light from her sword, destroying the vines that held her down.

"That'll teach ya!" Elliot jumped back onto her feet. "Where'd he go?!"

Corin had landed on a branch and stared down at Gwen who ran up next to Elliot to check on her. He recognized those star bolts as part of Andromeda's personal Method, Galaxy Storm. Granted those few star bolts were nowhere near the full power of Andromeda's Method the fact that her Avatar had been able to master a small part of it was unnerving. A full barrage would have vaporized him, his tree, and half the forest instantly leaving nothing left.

"That was...awesome." Gwen looked down at her hands. "I can't believe I did that."

'Your training has done well to bring you this far but I don't recommend you use Galaxy Storm again unless it's a desperate situation.' Andromeda replied.

'You're right,' Gwen sighed. 'It'd be fun to blast that tree apart if not for the fact that everyone is trapped in it.'

Corin jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly on the ground just a few feet away from Gwen. He pointed his spear at her, a sign that she understood all too well.

"You want to settle the old fashioned way?" Gwen narrowed her eyes as she held her sword in a ready position.

Corin did not answer. He had no patience for talk during a hunt. Gwen's use of Galaxy Storm had surprised him and he dare not give her a chance to use it again.

"You're not taking this psycho alone, Gwenny!" Elliot stood next to Gwen with her sword ready. "This guy's asking for it!"

"Be careful child, Corin specializes in close range combat. That spear is his favourite weapon and he is proficient in wielding it." Andromeda spoke.

"Not to mention that the Bloody Garden is still active." Lancelot pointed out.

"Leave that to me." Jimmy took another drink from his bottle.

He spewed another purple mist that covered the area.

Xxx

Dawn ran through the forest, panting even though Luna's power was allowing her to run faster to avoid being attacked by vines or possessed animals.

"We're coming upon the first point." Luna said. "Right here!"

Dawn stopped running, taking deep breath before closing her eyes and putting her hands on the ground. A circle encircled her, lined with what seemed to be runes that glowed brightly that matched the glowing moonlight color of Luna's specter form.

"First point complete." Dawn stood up. "Three more to go."

"Now we must travel until we reach the western end of the garden." Luna spoke. "With the Masked Jungle Hunter occupied I suggest we move through the air to get there faster."

"Agreed." Dawn closed her eyes and spread her arms out.

The bracelet glowed and Dawn was engulfed in a bright moonlight colored aura. She slowly floated off the ground, rising into the air.

'Make yourself completely weightless, much like the spirits whose bodies have no mass.' Dawn said inside her head as she concentrated. 'Gravity has no meaning in the Spirit Realm and it has no meaning to its Avatars.'

She opened her eyes to see herself floating in the air, looking down at the forest with the giant tree casting a huge shadow over where she had previously stood.

'It worked!' Dawn laughed happily.

'Now is not the time to be celebrating. We must move west now.' Luna pointed out.

Dawn nodded and flew off, moving as fast as she could while remembering she had almost no experience flying.

'I can only hope the others are holding out. From what I heard, the Masked Jungle Hunter is very dangerous, even for an experienced Avatar.' Dawn thought.

Xxx

Gwen brought her sword in a downward swing which Corin blocked by raising his spear over his head, catching Gwen's sword before it touched his head. Corin shoved Gwen back and slammed his spear onto the ground. Vines erupted from the ground around him, forming a web of vines throughout the surrounding forest. Gwen and Elliot stayed together as Jimmy prepared to use his Mist of Madness Method again.

"Oh no you don't!" Corin waved his spear.

A swarm of moths appeared out of the trees near Jimmy and flew around him.

"Oh man!" Jimmy jumped back and started running. "You're on your own! Sorry!"

He jumped from branch to branch, dodging moths and vines like he was in the Olympics as he vanished into the dark forest.

"He's always the first to run away." Elliot sighed, keeping her sword up as the web of vines advanced on her and Gwen. "I'm surprised that he was able to stay around this long."

"He runs away a lot?" Gwen asked as they stood back to back.

"He has a lot of bad luck and everyone has gotten used to him running away in the middle of a fight." Elliot replied. "Never mind that, what should we do?"

"We need to get through these vines and take the fight straight to Corin." Gwen eyed the masked spirit standing behind the vines. "Why doesn't he come out fight us himself?"

"He's concerned with your earlier display of Galaxy Storm, wondering if you have mastered it yet." Andromeda spoke. "He was overconfident when he fought Sarah and doesn't wish to fall into the same trap again. You have a come a long way and you have just reached Sarah's level which is nothing to take lightly."

As the vines crept towards them Gwen levelled her sword as the bright aura around her flared.

"Elliot, I got a plan. Can you hack your way through all this?" Gwen whispered.

"You didn't even have to ask." Elliot grinned.

With that said Elliot jumped forward, slashing and hacking at the vines around her, cutting through anything her sword touched like a knife through butter. When Corin realized his plan was failing he slammed his spear into the ground and all the vines closed in at once, hoping they would catch the Avatars off guard. Elliot simply cut through the vines with her sword while Gwen used her Omni-Glove to fire a Phantom Flare that destroyed the rest of the vines. Gwen jumped into air, Andromeda's power allowing her to jump higher as she jumped at Corin with her sword. Corin blocked her strike with his spear and pushed her back a few feet.

The two opponents stared each other down, no words exchanged between them. Gwen started off by firing a Spectral Volt with her Omni-Glove at Corin who summoned a wall of vines to block the attack. Corin retaliated by slamming his spear into the ground and spikes made of wood fired from the giant tree at multiple angles. Gwen activated a Fortify Method and a circular wall with a seal on it appeared in front of her, blocking the attack.

Corin lunged at her with his spear but Elliot jumped in at the last second, taking Corin by surprise and parrying the spear aside with her sword. Taking advantage of Corin's distraction Gwen fired another Spectral Volt and it slammed into Hunter's chest, knocking him back. Corin landed a few feet back, his chest slightly smoldering only for second before it healed. Gwen fired another Spectral Volt while Elliot fired another blast of high pressure water from her sword at the Masked Jungle Hunter.

The ground where he had previously stood was engulfed in an explosion that sent rocks, dust, and pieces of wood flying in every direction. The cloud soon vanished along with their adversary leaving the two Avatars alone.

'Where'd he go?' Gwen took a deep breath and concentrated.

Both Avatars activated their Sixth Sense, a special ability granted to Avatars that allowed them to sense the spiritual energy of any spirits close by. Depending on how much experience they have an Avatar could sense a spirit within five hundred meters.

'He's close, really close...' Gwen's eyes widened.

"Behind u..." Elliot was hit by something behind that sent her flying.

She landed awkwardly on the ground with her sword flying into the tree. Gwen spun around only to see the blunt side of Corin's spear slam into her face and she was sent flying back. However she was able to twist around and land on her feet with her sword ready.

"You won't need your toy anymore, Avatar of Lancelot." Corin glanced at Elliot's sword.

Elliot jumped up to grab it but a tree branch reached down and picked it up like a hand, pulling it out of Elliot's reach. Elliot landed on the ground and watched as her sword vanished into the valley of leaves at the top of the tree. A vine came out of the ground and wrapped itself around her, completely immobilizing her.

"Damn it!" Elliot growled, trying to break free.

"And now, the main prey is left." Corin turned to Gwen. "Say goodbye to your Avatar, Andromeda. Out of respect I'll be sure to it quick and painless."

Gwen narrowed her eyes and readied herself.

"You will not touch her, Corin." Andromeda spoke, her voice was calm and emotionless but they could hear the dark tone. "You did not learn the lesson Sarah had tried to teach you back then, fleeing back to the Spirit Realm vowing revenge over your broken pride. Continue this fight and you will not walk away this time."

"Don't attempt to scare me! I am not afraid of you! You act so powerful but you rely on this girl to fight your battles while you hide in your dimension!" Corin pointed his spear at Gwen. "Why not come out and face me yourself rather than rely on your Avatar? Are you scared? Scared of being hurt? Scared of dyin..."

"Oh shut up!" Gwen growled, interrupting him. "Here's a thought, maybe Andromeda has better things to do than waste her time on a child!"

"What?!" Corin growled.

"Your after me just because my predecessor kicked your ass which was centuries ago! Get over it!" Gwen exclaimed. "Act like a man and deal with it! I don't care how bad Sarah beat you, that's not an excuse to come after me or endanger everyone else! Like Andromeda said, you either give up now or I will end you!"

"DIE!" Corin jumped forward, swinging his spear.

Xxx

"Coming upon the next point now." Luna spoke.

Dawn nodded and landed on the ground in the middle of a clearing. Like before she put her hands on the ground and a circle lined with runes appeared around her glowing brightly.

"Second point complete." Luna stated. "Two more points to go."

Dawn nodded but before taking flight again something caught her attention. Floating bodies with short arms, yellow eyes, glowing bright green and transparent enough to see through appeared around her.

"Drones." Dawn stated.

"Corin does not use drones with his Method, child. This is another spirit's work." Luna stated.

The drones charged at her but Dawn was already prepared.

"Repel!"

Another circle with markings drawn inside the lines appeared around her and released a bright blue light into the sky. The drones were tossed back, like they had been hit by a battering ram and dissolved when they hit the ground or trees. The circle faded as Dawn cancelled out her Method.

"We have already suspected that Corin's presence here was the working of Nebula but to only send drones after us...Is he so determined to avoid a confrontation?" Dawn asked.

"The Stalker in the Star is cautious, sometimes too cautious that he actually would do anything to avoid fighting directly." Luna replied. "We must move quickly if we are to save the cast, before the Masked Jungle Hunter's Method kills them."

Dawn nodded and jumped into the air. She had grown used to be able to fly thanks to years of meditating, able to keep a calm attitude even in the worst of times.

"If the Bloody Garden kills the all of the cast wouldn't Nebula be forced to show himself when his Avatar dies?" Dawn asked.

"If he hasn't already prepared a way to avoid that." Luna answered. "We must consider that he has a plan to escape even Corin's eyes."

Xxx

Sword and spear grappled against each other as their owners pushed against each other with everything they had. Gwen jumped out of the way as Corin tried to bisect her and fired a Spectral Volt as she flew back. Corin blocked with his spear and retaliated by slamming his spear into the ground and vines came out of the ground, surrounding Gwen.

"This tactic again? Do you have anything new?" Gwen asked as she drew another symbol with her Omni-Glove. "Phantom Flare!"

She was engulfed by a blast of blue fire that reached out the burned the vines that tried to grab her. The flames faded a moment later revealing Gwen was completely unharmed.

"Fell free to think of something new." Gwen looked up at Corin. "You might actually surprise us."

Corin growled. "You want something new? How about this?"

He waved his spear and a swarm of moths appeared, flying around him in no kind of formation.

"That's what you call new?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

Corin waved his spear and the moths around him grew in size, until they were the size of a horse. They looked much more intimidating with their slightly transparent bodies, the pale green aura, and the bright yellow eyes.

"Does this meet with your satisfactory?" Corin asked rhetorically.

Before Gwen could answer Corin pointed his spear at her and the moths shot at her like a barrage of missiles. Gwen jumped out of the way of one moth and charged at Corin, using her enhanced speed and strength to leap at the Masked Jungle Hunter.

"Gwen wait! You've let yourself be open to..." Andromeda started but she was too late.

A moth flew at Gwen and she slashed it in half, only for it to explode and send her flying back, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Crap..." Gwen groaned as she sat back up.

She held her sword up sat as she staggered to stand up; making sure none of the moths attacked her while she was down. The moths flew around Corin fast, almost too fast for her to keep track of and they left no weak points for her to slip past to get at their creator.

"I tried to warn you. Corin's moths derive Life Energy from the Bloody Garden and they can be used as suicide bombs." Andromeda pointed. "You cannot attack them directly."

"I figured that one out." Gwen groaned as she looked up at the masked spirit. "I am getting really tired of this guy."

Corin slammed his spear into the ground and Gwen instantly knew what he was planning. Leaping back she just barely avoided being skewered alive by wooden spikes coming out of the ground.

'Okay, Andromeda, give me the quick version of how Sarah beat this guy.' Gwen thought.

'You think Corin would allow himself to be defeated by the same strategy?' Andromeda asked.

'He probably suspects that Dawn is up to something but so far is more interested in me. So he's either an idiot or he's already got a plan for Dawn if he knows what Luna is capable of. If Dawn can't cast whatever Method she has planned to deal with this tree we need something to fall back on.' Gwen explained.

'Very well, Sarah conjured a Disable Method that functions much like the Interception Method Dawn used to disable the inner workings of anything controlled by the Bloody Garden. It temporarily caused a disruption in the Garden and gave Sarah the opening she needed to confront Corin head on.' Andromeda explained. 'She used my powers to enhance the effects of the Method since a normal powered Method would be useless against something as big as the Bloody Garden.'

'Okay, Disable Method. Show me the seal.' Gwen saw the image of the seal in her mind. 'Thanks.'

'Be careful, Gwen. It's likely that Corin has anticipated this and won't be taken out by the same strategy twice.'

Another moth flew at her as she memorized the seal and drew it with her Omni Glove.

"Disable!" A seal encircled itself around the moth and it shattered to bits. "Nice!"

"Behind you!" Andromeda spoke up.

Gwen spun around to see another moth trying to attack her from behind and quickly drew another Disable Seal.

"Disable!" Like before the moth shattered when a seal appeared around it.

"Above you!" Andromeda called out.

Gwen looked up and saw another moth flying down at her. This time Gwen simply pointed her finger up.

"Spectral Volt!"

A blast of lightning incinerated the moth in a bright explosion, while Gwen turned around faced Corin. The Masked Jungle Hunter glared and with a wave of his spear the rest of the moths vanished.

"She's as skillful as her predecessor, as expected from an Avatar of Andromeda, but I will not back down. Not after all this, not when I have come this far." Corin growled.

Xxx

Dawn had already finished placing the next part of her Method at the third point and was now moving to the fourth and final point.

"Luna, do you find it odd that nothing was waiting for us at the third point?" Dawn glanced down at her bracelet.

"Perhaps the others have diverted the Masked Jungle Hunter's attention completely away from us." Luna replied.

"Perhaps but I can sense something wrong here." Dawn said with a nervous look. "I can almost hear the trees whispering warnings to me."

"I can sense something wrong as well but if we turn back now we risk the others lives. Now matter powerful and experience they have become Corin is still extremely dangerous." Luna pointed out. "We cannot turn back now."

Dawn nodded and looked ahead. "We are coming upon the fourth and final point."

She landed on the ground, exactly where she needed to be. Standing in a clearing surrounded by trees Dawn gently placed her hands on the ground to set up the final piece of the Method.

But she stopped when she saw her bracelet flare. "Luna, what's..."

"Danger!" Luna shouted.

Dawn spun around to see vines coming out of the ground behind her. She leapt out of the way and summoned orbs of light from her bracelet.

"Interception!" The orbs shot at the vines, hitting them like rockets but the vines remained unaffected.

At least until Dawn gave the command.

"Thirty Degree Angle!"

The vines flew past Dawn, changing their direction and slamming into the trees behind her.

"I sense a stronger concentration of energy being used here, this is not like before." Luna said. "Corin's set up a trap for us."

"Agreed, we must set up the final part of the Method." Dawn nodded and walked over to the spot she had chosen for the final piece.

However it seemed Corin had just a few more surprises ready because a second later a gigantic flower erupted from the ground showing a mouth with large teeth ready to chop her to pieces. Dawn gasped, too surprised to dodge the vines that grabbed her arms and legs. She called upon Luna's power, a bright aura surrounding her as she struggled to break free with her enhanced strength but the monster's hold over her was too strong. She watched as the mouth opened wide, ready to devour her and closed her eyes.

Just as she was about to be eaten there was a blast of fire and a scream.

Xxx

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Explosions rang all around the tree of the Bloody Garden as the Avatar of Andromeda and the Masked Jungle Hunter clashed. Corin dodged another Spectral Vold by jumping and landing on one of his tree's giant branches.

"This is getting out of hand. Her skills with Andromeda's powers and combat skills have allowed her to survive all frontal attacks and her mastery of Methods is on par with her predecessor." Corin growled. "If I can't take her out directly I'll use the power of the forest itself to kill her."

He waved his spear and the tree of the Bloody Garden began to glow pale green.

'Now what?' Gwen looked around. 'That's...'

Gwen watched as small drips of light began to fly up from the forest, like it was raining only with reverse gravity.

'Corin's pulling Life Energy from the forest!' Andromeda sounded alarmed. 'We must stop him now or not only will the entire forest die but he'll have an endless supply of Life Energy to power him up!'

"On it!" Gwen jumped up towards the Masked Jungle Hunter...

...only for a branch to reach out like an arm and smack her back down. She slammed into the ground, letting out a painful shout. Her sword landed right next to her, impaling the ground which allowed it to stand up.

"You are no match for me, Avatar of Andromeda. You never were, from the moment you entered this forest you were doomed. My Bloody Garden siphons the Life Energy of every living thing caught in it and gives me more power than almost any spirit on this plane of existence." Corin laughed. "Don't bother to use Andromeda's Galaxy Storm or the Ceremony of Summoning, it'd be a waste of your last breath."

He jumped off the branch and a landed a few feet from her. Walking slowly towards her he aimed his spear at her head.

"I have faced Avatars in the past but none of them aside from the Avatars of Andromeda ever defeated me or provided me with an entertaining fight. But even with the help of the Right Hand of the Light, the Spreader of Drunken Madness, and the Heavenly Light you would still lose." Corin chuckled. "Time to die, Heaven's Star."

He raised his spear to impale Gwen through the chest while the Avatar herself prepared another Spectral Volt enhanced by Andromeda's power. But she didn't need to because just as Corin raised his spear he was engulfed in an explosion of fire that sent him flying into the tree as he screamed in pain. Gwen gasped as she stood up; watching as the Masked Jungle Hunter ran around crazily, screaming as the flames tore through his body.

"Perhaps I can entertain you." A familiar voice made Gwen's heart almost stop.

She looked behind her and coming out of the darkness of the forest was...

"Carlos." Gwen whispered.

Corin waved his spear and in a flash of light the flames were gone and his wounds were healing, albeit slowly. Looking up he watched as Carlos walked into the clearing.

"Who are you?!" Corin snarled. "Another Avatar! Just how many are you are going to keep popping up here?!"

"He's as short tempered as ever." A dark voice spoke from the pocket knife Carlos had brought out of his jacket. "The Masked Jungle Hunter, Corin, said to have the patience and skill of an assassin but when angered becomes a rabid animal."

"You got that right, Warhawk." Carlos smirked.

"Warhawk..." If he wasn't wearing his mask Gwen was sure she would have seen Corin's eyes go so wide they'd have fallen out of their sockets.

"I know what you're thinking," Carlos said as his flesh began to turn black and his clothing seemingly fused to his form. "You're thinking..." His eyes became a fiery red. "**_That this can't possibly be happening to you._**"

Carlos, now in his 'demonic' form now had the switchblade fused to his right arm where it became a wicked blade that was bathed in fire. "**_Sorry to say, you're wrong._**"

He then swung the blade up in an underhanded slash that launched a wave of fire and lava that burst out of the Earth, heading right for Corin.

The Masked Jungle Hunter attempted to use his spear to bat the attack aside, but barely slowed it down. He batted out the flames desperately while keeping out of range of the lava, only for Carlos to launch himself over the stream and kicked Corin right in the head as he passed over him. With the jungle hunter dazed Carlos grabbed his spear arm and tugged on it to force it straight out. His blade came down and cut into Corin's arm, only making him drop the spear.

"**_Wait for it kids,_**" Carlos said before he turned Corin around, held him by the shoulders...

And head butted him so hard that he flew off his feet and landed on his back.

"**_And that is how you deal with the Masked Jungle Hunter._**" Carlos finished, slowly reverting to his human form. "So Gwen, long time no see...okay it's only been like a couple of weeks but who's counting?"

"Carlos, when did you get here? Not that I'm not thankful but..."

"Gwen, I have my ways around." Carlos laid her questions to rest. "Admittedly it tipped me off that you guys hadn't shown up at the place where Chris is waiting before the Dimension Seal Method was cast, so I decided to get on set and look around before Warhawk let me know that he was sensing a familiar...prey of his. He and Corin go a long way back in the day, and Warhawk never forgets a spiritual signature."

He flipped his knife shut and put it in his pocket. "And since he decided to attack you, I'm guessing he knew that you were coming and that you were the Avatar of Andromeda, otherwise he wouldn't have had the time to prepare his main method, and I doubt he was just coincidentally preparing to use it when you arrived. No..." He stepped on Corin when he tried to crawl away. "Somebody told you in advance that your old friend Andromeda would be in the neighborhood...and that somebody is the guy I'm after. So if you tell me what I want to know and promise to leave Gwen and her friends alone I might be nice enough not to torch you until I have to go all over the continent to pick up your ashes."

"They wore a mask! I don't know who it was!" Corin groaned. "They told me that Andromeda had a new avatar who would come here! It was an opportunity for me to settle my score with her!"

"Of course," Carlos nodded. "Now...their spiritual signature. I'm going to take a quick peek at yours, since it will carry a trace of it."

"Wait...he can do that?" Gwen asked.

"It's a bit of an outdated practice ever since the Avatars became more reactive than proactive." Carlos shrugged as he knelt down and began to use his Omni Glove to trace a method symbol in the air. "These days you have a few Avatars who provide a lead to an Avatar or several, or you just happen to find a rogue spirit by coincidence and deal with it immediately. This method is used for more...long term searches."

He finished the circle. "Whenever you meet somebody with an active spiritual aura; another avatar or a spirit, even one that has no sentience you can find a trace of it on anybody who has been within a distance of it. And boy did I find what I was looking for." He stood, holding a small golden light in his hand. "Yeah...I found you, you little rat...Nebula."

"That's Nebula's aura color?" Gwen asked.

"Yep...here's yours, just for reference." Carlos' other hand held up an aqua blue light that had a hint of silver sheen to it. "This is what I need. I can use this one little trace and find myself a trail." He smirked. "It went cold years ago. Nebula wouldn't talk to anybody or go near Corin or anybody like him since he knew I could find this. I'm guessing that Nebula did it on somebody's orders."

His smirk vanished. "...If Nebula talks to you again...tell him that I'm coming for his boss, and if he knows what's smart for him then he'll show me where to find him. If not..."

He suddenly reared one arm back.

"Carlos!" Gwen shouted.

THUD!

Corin opened his eyes and saw that Carlos had punched a hole into the ground. The dark haired young man stood up. "With that out of the way...you have other spiritual signatures attached to yours. You've been talking to other avatars and spirits as of late and I want to know why."

"...The Black Star," Corin admitted, not wanting Carlos to follow up on his previous threat. "It's a group that Nebula organized over the years. They're rogue spirits...and we're to carry out the Marauder's orders when he is in hiding. We're usually recruited by being given a choice: serve him or die painfully."

"Die? You moron, I'm gonna kill you if you don't get to the juicy stuff!" Carlos sounded astounded. "Only difference is I'll enjoy it more."

"What juicy stuff?"

"Who they are!" Carlos said.

"I don't know! The Black Star never keeps in contact with one another unless we have to! It's Nebula who talks to us! These signatures are all traces from him!" Corin pleaded.

"I believe you," Carlos nodded, relaxing visibly. "Now listen closely. I know about your little grudge with Andromeda, but if you feel the need to settle that score: go to your home dimension and settle it with her personally. Don't bring Gwen into it. And if you come after me or any future Avatars of Warhawk...you know what Hawk's gonna do to you in this and the next world." Carlos tapped the pocket with his knife in it. "Am I understood?"

Corin nodded.

"...Get the hell out of here before I change my mind and roast you." Carlos waved one hand.

The Masked Jungle Hunter grabbed his spear and fled, forming a portal method to get away quickly.

"...Wow," Gwen said. "Remind me not to get on your bad side...at least not until I can control Andromeda's full power like you controlled Warhawk's."

Carlos donned his usual dumb grin. "Aw Gwen you know I'd never turn Warhawk on you!" He pulled her into a hug and lifted her off her feet. "You're the only one besides me who can annoy Kurt! We're comrades!"

"Gee...thanks?" Gwen replied as she was set back on her feet.

"Think nothin' of it!" Carlos nodded. "Now it's back to the usual tracking for me: travelling all over the continent looking for leads on the Black Star. I hope it takes me somewhere else like...back to Europe! Oh man I can't get enough of Paris." He sighed as he turned away. "I might not be able to help you out if another member of Black Star comes your way, Gwen. So up your training and learn how to be as bad ass as me, and make sure Dawn and Elliot are ready too! Corin's the tip of the ice berg...oh and tell Jimmy I said hi!"

He formed a portal. "Carlos, AWAY!" He vanished into it, and the portal seemed to burst into flames and vanish.

"...God, I pity anybody who ticks that guy off." Gwen muttered.

Gwen watched as the tree of the Bloody Garden began to shrink and the rest of her fellow contestants fell onto the ground. Elliot ran towards them and checked their pulses.

"They're still alive; looks like Corin simply put a Seal of the Void Method on them to erase their memories of being attacked." Elliot said as Gwen knelt down next to her.

"That's good, saves us the trouble of explaining. Right now we need to get them back to where they were before they were attacked." Gwen sighed. "More work for us. Let's find Dawn and make sure no one figures out what happened here."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The one very good thing about the Dimension Seal Method is that when it is cast time is frozen along with everything else. Gwen, Dawn, Elliot, and Jimmy(after they found him) had quickly gathered the rest of unconscious contestants and returned them to where they had been before they had been captured. Unfortunately for Team Amazon that also meant being tied to a tree by the Zings-Zings again, since Corin's Method had been activated around the time they had been captured. With the Seal of the Void Method used on them again no one had any memory of what had happened and that was just the way the Avatars wanted it.

The rest of Team Amazon had been unconscious for a few minutes until they came too, finding themselves still tied to the tree.

"What happened?" Courtney asked, yawning.

"Oh, you guys are awake now." Gwen shook her head.

"What time is it?" Cody asked drowsy.

"Who knows? Mid-night?" Gwen shrugged.

"Actually, it's around 6:30 am." Dawn replied.

"How do you know that? You don't have a watch." Duncan pointed out.

"I don't need to. I can see the moon." Dawn looked up. "You can tell what time it is just by looking at the sky. Look, you can see the sun rising in the distance."

She was right; there was a bright rising light in the distance showing that the sun was now rising.

"So we're still tied here? Stupid Chris! Never count on him to save the day!" Heather grumbled.

"So, are we all ready to get out of here?" Duncan asked, reaching into his pocket.

"And just how do we do that?" Courtney asked.

Duncan smirked as he pulled out his pocket knife. "Never leave home without it."

'Here we go again.' Gwen thought.

"You've had that the whole time and only now you use it?!" Courtney asked, incredulous.

"Hey, I thought Chris might actually mount a rescue but guess I was wrong. Now are we doing this or are we just going sit back and wait for them to eat us?" Duncan shrugged.

Everyone nodded and Duncan quietly cut the rope. The Zings-Zings were still sleeping as the rope fell to the ground and Team Amazon quietly snuck away. Or at least they tried before Cody stepped on a stick and snapped it. One of the Zings-Zings woke up and let out a howl when they saw their prisoners had escaped.

"Nice job, Cody!" Heather shouted as they started running.

Behind them they could hear the native language and shouts along with spears flying past them. One flew right over Duncan's head, cutting a few hairs.

"I think they're mad!" Elliot yelped.

"Natives are very territorial and we have most likely offended them, very badly!" Dawn said.

A spear missed Heather's head by a few inches. "No, really? You think so?"

"Fork in the road!" Cody pointed ahead.

"Nice catch! Everyone split up!" Duncan called out. "Lose these guys and meet up at Machu Picchu!"

Courtney, Cody, and Elliot ran down the left path while Gwen, Duncan, Dawn, and Heather took the right path.

"Duncan? Where did he..." Courtney looked behind her. "He went the other way?!"

"No time for that! Just shut up and run!" Elliot shouted.

Xxx

"You think I should have sent a rescue team?" Chris asked, standing guard outside the site of the next challenge. "Haven't heard a word from Team Amazon since last night.

"I don't know. You think they're still alive?" Chef asked.

"Hope so, wouldn't want to get sued." Chris laughed nervously.

A rumbling sound was heard behind them causing Chris to laugh.

"Nice to know that worked. Now we just sit back and wait for them to get back."

"Shouldn't we be worried if they _don't_ get back?" Chef asked.

The two of them shared a look for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Both of them stopped laughing when they heard footsteps and saw Heather, Duncan, Gwen, and Dawn running up the stairs.

"Hey, you made it!" Chris congratulated.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Heather shouted, pointing at Chris who just laughed. "What's so funny?!"

"The fact that you guys are just a few seconds away from losing." Chris shared a laugh with Chef. "Oh I can't let you pass because not all of your team is here."

As if on cue, Courtney, Cody, and Elliot ran up the stairs, meeting with rest of the team.

"Well, you made it just in time." Chris snickered.

"For what?" Elliot asked.

A scream was heard, answering his question.

"That sounded like Lindsay!" Gwen said.

Up ahead Owen was the entrance, looking inside the tunnel. "Guys? Al? What's going on?"

The rest of the cast came into view, running for their lives with boulder chasing after them.

"Owen, get out of the way!" Alejandro shouted.

Owen quickly moved out of the way as allowing the rest of the cast to run out. The boulder smashed into the entrance, sending dust flying everywhere. When it cleared Team Amazon could see that the boulder now blocked the entrance with the other teams scattered across the ground, dirty but alive.

'So much for catching up.' Gwen thought, waving the last bits of dust from her face.

She noticed Lindsay holding a golden Chris trophy.

'Can this guy be any more of a narcissist?' Gwen thought.

"And congratulations, Team Victory for finally _gaining_ a victory." Chris announced. "And Team Amazon, I'll you in the elimination room."

Cody gasped in horror as the Zings-Zings came out of the bushes. "Run! It's the Zings-Zings!"

However, instead of running Chef walked up to the leader and handed him a bag of cash. "Good work, you guys. If we ever come back we might consider hiring."

"WHAT?!" Team Amazons stood in complete shock.

"What's up? They're just some local teens we hired to slow you guys down." Chris shrugged.

'Why am I not surprised?' Gwen sighed.

"That was so cool! You guys really were in character!" Elliot ran up to the actors. "It would have been cooler if you picked one of us to be your leader because they resembled your God or something."

"Not a bad idea." The lead actor replied. "You consider a role in acting?"

"Would I?" Elliot asked with a very eager look.

Xxx

Gwen sighed as she sat down on the hard and rough bench of the Economy Class. She only got about four hours of sleep after the fight with Corin.

'Total Drama and bad spirits equals massive headache.' Gwen rubbed her head. 'And what's worse I have this Black Star Group along with Nebula and the Marauder. What is this group anyway?'

'The Black Star is small group of spirits who have special abilities, all that the Red Marauder found useful when he found himself hunted by more than one Avatar. Carlos is not the first to pursue him.' Andromeda explained. 'Spirits like Nebula specialized in stealth and tactics, while Corin specialized in creating a battle field that gives him the complete advantage.'

'Do you know any of the spirits in this group?' Gwen frowned.

'Just rumors and whispers of who might be connected to the Marauder, Nebula, or Corin.' Andromeda replied. 'The Black Star never travels together; they stay apart and communicate through special Methods that hide their identities.'

'So any of them could be at the next spot we land at.' Gwen sighed.

"Just what is your problem?!"

Gwen opened her eyes to hear Courtney shouting from down the hall, outside the confessional. Sitting up and walking to the door Gwen peeked in to see Courtney and Duncan arguing, _again_.

"I am not talking about this." Duncan waved her off and tried to walk away but Courtney stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Oh no, we are talking now!" Courtney stopped him. "You have been doing nothing but argue with me ever since Egypt! I'm your girlfriend, Duncan; you're supposed to support me!"

"Well you know what? That thing on the bus was a stupid fling!" Duncan spun and shouted. "Could you tell me why would I want to get back together with you at all?! You haven't changed a bit! You nag me, you emasculate me, you expect me to support you in any decision but you never support any choice I make!"

Courtney gasped in shock.

"And you know what else? Gwen and her friend Elliot were right, you are not my boss, you are not this team's leader, and you can go find someone to support your stupid ideas! I'm through!" Duncan spun and walked away.

Courtney just stood in shock.

Xxx

Confessional: Gwen

"I really got to stop walking in on people's personal problems."

Xxx

Team Amazon sat on the bench in the Elimination Hall, sharing an awkward silence between them.

"Team Amazon, your second elimination round this season. First up, the barf bags...Cody, Dawn, Elliot, and Heather." Chris tossed four bags at the people he called out. "And let's see who you call voted for!"

A TV rolled in and showed the recording of the team voting in the confessional.

Xxx

Confessional: Courtney

"Duncan has been arguing with me since the season started and it's all Gwen and her friends' fault." Courtney stomped Gwen's passport.

Xxx

Confessional: Gwen

"Courtney's been giving me the evil eye for a while now and I really am sick of being accused of stealing her boyfriend." Gwen stomped Courtney's passport.

Xxx

Confessional: Duncan

"Courtney's hot and all but she's been breathing down my neck for a while. Always expecting me to agree with her on every little thing. She has got to go." He stomped Courtney's passport.

Xxx

Confessional: Heather

"Duncan led us down the wrong path and lost the challenge for us and not to mention that Courtney will be alone without Duncan to support her and keep the target off my back." She stomped Duncan's passport.

Xxx

Confessional: Dawn

"The tension between the teams is rising because of Courtney and Duncan's quarrel. I do not trust either but I choose Duncan." Dawn stomped Duncan's passport.

Xxx

Confessional: Elliot

"Miss Coo-coo In Training is constantly breathing down my neck, acting like she's my boss or a female version of my dad. Well she can't tell me who to vote for!" Elliot stomped Courtney's passport.

Xxx

Confessional: Cody

"I got to vote for Duncan, not because he got us lost but because if he stays I might never have a chance with Gwen." Cody stomped Duncan's passport.

End Confessional

Xxx

"So we have one vote for Gwen, three votes for Courtney, and three votes for Duncan." Chris chuckled. "While I would like to make a Sudden Death Elimination round out of this unfortunately this was a reward ceremony."

Team Amazon gasped in surprise while Chris and Chef laughed.

"So while you are all safe from elimination for now I might suggest you keep on fighting each other, more fights equal more drama!" Chris said, turning to the camera. "Will Team Amazon recover from this? Find out next time on Total...Drama...WORLD TOUR!"

Xxx

"I can't believe he voted for me!"

Courtney had hidden herself in the cargo hold, away from the other teams when she had found out Duncan had voted for her.

"That two faced backstabbing good for nothing..." Courtney slapped herself. "Snap out of it! You're better than this!"

But a second later she burst into tears again. She couldn't believe Duncan had voted for her and almost got her kicked off. They had fight, sure, but they always managed to make up. She wiped her tears away and growled.

'This is all Gwen and her friends' fault! They keep on challenging my skills as leader of the team and Duncan always takes their side!'

A small part of Courtney's mind pointed out that she might share a bit of the blame but she squashed it. Admitting it was her fault would mean that she would have to accept that all her hard work had been for nothing. In her mind Duncan had always sided with Gwen because they shared the same weird interests and supported each other even when Duncan was supposed to supporting her!

"Courtney?"

Courtney looked up when she saw Alejandro peek into the room. "Sorry, I thought this room was empty."

Courtney would have yelled at him to go away but she didn't feel like shouting at anyone unless it was Gwen or Duncan.

"Now why is a beautiful lady like you sitting in here, crying your eyes out?" Alejandro asked as he slowly walked over.

"I'm not crying!" Courtney covered her eyes.

"One does not need eyes to hear you from the Economy Class but I find it odd that no one from your team is interested in your location." Alejandro sat down next to her. "We may be on opposite teams but I can never ignore a woman who is crying."

Courtney at the point didn't seem to mind talking to someone, even someone on another team.

"My boyfriend tried to vote me off!" Courtney cried. "We were supposed to be a team but he keeps arguing with me and sticking with Gwen and her weird friends! No one takes me seriously because of them!"

Alejandro just sat and listened to her as she vented her frustration and grief. "Well I for one cannot believe how little Duncan values you."

"You do?" Courtney looked up, trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"Yes, a beautiful girl like you having to put up with a delinquent who does not appreciate you or your hard work." Alejandro put a hand on her shoulder. "Working so hard to lead your team to victory only for them to ungratefully vote you off...because they must be afraid of you."

"They are?" Courtney asked, gesturing to herself.

"Yes, remember how far you came last time and how far you would have gone if that Harold boy had not rigged the votes and got you kicked off." Alejandro nodded with a smile. "Your leadership abilities get you so far and they know it. That's why they want to get rid of you, disrupting your focus and causing you to make mistakes."

"Yeah...your right!" Courtney gasped and growled a second later. "Those guys are sabotaging me and my abilities!"

"Indeed." Alejandro nodded. "But you are way too smart to fall for that."

"You are right! I am too smart for their plans! I just need to throw their ideas back in their face!" Courtney stood up. "But how?"

"Well, since they have turned Duncan against you why not turn Duncan against them?" Alejandro asked.

"But how?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long shot here but if you pretend to like someone else and Duncan gets jealous..."

"Like what I did with Justin!" Courtney finished. "He'll come back to my side and do whatever it takes to win me back!"

"Exactly! With Duncan back on your side all you need to do now is to somehow turn the rest of your team against each other. Now I am no expert but I know how much Heather and Gwen hate each other..."

"Asking Heather for an alliance?" Courtney almost gagged. "BLEGH! She may be good but she's not exactly a team player."

"Never the less she could be useful against them." Alejandro smirked. "Think about, she won't turn a chance to vote off Gwen, will she?"

"Your right. So if I get Duncan and Heather on my side it'll be three against three." Courtney said thoughtfully.

"That just leaves Cody." Alejandro said.

"Your right, and he has a like a super crush on Gwen!" Courtney pointed out. "I need a way to bring him over to my side."

"Well I am sure you can think of a way to convince him to join you." Alejandro hid an evil smirk.

Xxx

Confessional: Alejandro

"I know Heather and Gwen have some kind of deal but I also know Heather is open to any kind of alliance to keep her in the show. Courtney proposes her own alliance and Heather has the option of abandoning Gwen next time they lose. If she gets Heather and Duncan on her side than all that's left is the little one, Cody to top the scales."

Xxx

Confessional: Courtney

"I know I have to find someone to make Duncan jealous but how do I convince Cody to team up with me? The geek just screams annoying to me and his cheesy lines when he tries to flirt with Gwen. Maybe I can sucker Heather into doing it."

Xxx

"But who can I flirt with to make Duncan jealous?" Courtney wondered as she sat down. "Not a lot of options."

"Well...don't take this wrong way but I am willing to volunteer my services to help out." Alejandro gestured to himself.

"You?"

"Look at my perspective, your team is made up of formidable competitors. Heather came in third place on the first season and made it past the merge last season, Duncan is the winner of last season, and Gwen is the runner up of the first season who was only kicked off last time because of her relationship and now not only is there no one distract her but she has two friends who can help her with any of her enemies." Alejandro explained. "There is also the fact that Heather knows this too and is trying to form an alliance with them."

"And with Gwen and her friends Heather has the advantage!" Courtney gasped. "But why form an alliance with her?"

"Because Gwen and Heather have a rather disdainful history and no doubt either one of them is looking for a way to take each other out. If I want to stand a chance I need help because they are too good to be taken out alone." Alejandro explained. "And if you want the advantage you need a way to turn them against each other."

"Your right." Courtney held up a fist. "Gwen and Heather are the biggest obstacles in my way and they are going down."

"That's the spirit!" Alejandro cheered. "Show them who are they are dealing with!"

"I will!" Courtney turned and walked out but stopped and looked back at him. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime."

When Courtney left Alejandro chuckled and leaned back against the wall.

"And the first is set, now all I have to do is sit and watched the pieces fall."

Xxx

Dawn had been reading a book in the Economy Class while everyone else was sleeping.

"Hey, Dawn." Gwen sat next to her. "What are you reading?"

"A book on Avatars and Spirits, specifically I found a page on the Spirit Avatar who is supposedly the Avatar of the Mouth of the Towering Mountain." Dawn whispered.

"Really?" Gwen became interested. "So what do you know?"

"Well, I have discovered the spirit's name is Rubezahl, a mountain spirit mentioned in German folklore who is said live on the Giant Mountains, a mountain range along the border of Bohemia and Silesia. While some powerful spirits like Andromeda are anonymous Rubezahl is the subject of many German legends and fairy tales much like Jack Frost." Dawn explained. "He has been called Lord of the Mountains or Lord John or even the Prince of Gnomes and many describe him to be a giant, a gnome or more accurately a mountain spirit. Like Jack Frost he can be a bit of a trickster but at the same time to good people he is warm and friendly but be very careful not to anger him or his revenge would be severe."

"Nice to know." Gwen nodded.

Sound a lot like many spirits Gwen had encountered, including Andromeda. Gwen had known Andromeda to be a very stern person but at the same time she could be as kind and warm as her own mother but anyone who provokes her would have to find another dimension to hide from her wrath.

"Any idea how he gained an Avatar?"

"He is capable of traveling anywhere he wants but many spirits prefer a place that can be seen as special to them. The Giant Mountains are his domain but it is said he can be at any place where a mountain reaches into the sky." Dawn read. "Much like how Jack Frost said how any place with winter is his territory."

"An Avatar chosen by him would have to have a deep connection with nature not unlike Dawn but at the same share enough similarities that the Avatar could be seen as an extension of his will, somewhat like how most Avatars are seen." Luna spoke up.

"Any idea how to find him?" Gwen asked.

"Unlikely Gwen, Rubezahl can choose to reveal himself and the same can be said for his Avatar." Andromeda replied. "It's better to be patient and wait."

"Any idea if he'll be a match for Nebula?" Gwen asked and heard Andromeda scoff.

"In a contest of power between the Mouth of the Towering Mountain and the Stalker in the Stars, Nebula would be flattened instantly." Andromeda replied. "He relies on Methods and stealth to win his battles."

"The stealth thing seems to be working." Gwen sighed. "So, after Corin who else do you think we might deal with?"

"Hard to say, I have usually avoided fights but I have been forced to step in when rogue spirits have caused trouble." Dawn shrugged. "I am more worried about our team."

"Hm?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"There is a power struggle about to take place between us and Courtney. She's emotionally distraught that Duncan tried to vote her off and I'm afraid she might turn that grief against us." Dawn explained. "I saw it in her aura."

"Duncan tries to vote her off and she blames us?" Gwen asked. "That's not our fault!"

"That's not how she sees it and I'm afraid that she may tear the team apart to get rid of us." Dawn shook her head. "I can tell she's emotionally stressed for some reason and she's starting to cave in from the show and Duncan's attempt to eliminate her."

"Great." Gwen put her face in her hands. "So she's starting to break and she's taking it out on me."

"Along with Elliot and me." Dawn pointed out. "Her position as leader has been challenged by you, Heather, Duncan, and Elliot so that not only makes us obstacles but also enemies."

"And means we'll have to watch our backs." Gwen finished as she looked back up.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The next few days were surprisingly quiet on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. After the fight with Corin the Masked Jungle Hunter Gwen was enjoying the peace and quiet while getting some well earned rest. So much had happened in the Amazon Rainforest, the fight with Corin, Carlos showing up and revealing that Nebula had a group of rogue spirits with him, and the fact that her team lost, and finally it seemed Courtney and Duncan were over for good. Duncan would ignore Courtney and Courtney didn't even look in his direction making it a somewhat awkward silence in the Economy Class. There was still no way of figuring out who was the Avatar of Nebula and the fact that Nebula didn't reveal himself during the battle with Corin made Gwen consider that no one on the plane was Nebula's Avatar.

Gwen was asleep while sitting up and leaning back against the wall while Dawn slept in a meditative position. Elliot was lying down next to them, lying down on the cold bench but a smile showed it was nothing bothering her and she even had a bit a drool coming out of her mouth. Almost everyone else was asleep except for a few people. Andromeda watched from within the Star Necklace as Courtney tapped Heather on the shoulder and woke her up.

"Wha..." Heather yawned. "What time is it? It's still night out!"

"Shh!" Courtney held a finger in front of her lips. "I need to talk to you."

"And you couldn't wait until morning?!" Heather whispered harshly.

"It's important." Courtney pulled Heather up and dragged her out of the room.

Normally Andromeda wouldn't involve herself but she had remembered Dawn's earlier assessment of Courtney's mental state and the fight she had with Duncan. She also remembered Gwen and Heather were in a shaky alliance since Gwen needed to stay on as long as possible to find Nebula. Quietly and quickly Andromeda manifested the silver smoke that was her specter form and slowly flew towards the door to the cargo room.

"So what the hell is it that you needed to wake me in the middle of the f..." Heather started but Courtney covered her mouth.

"Shh! You want to wake everyone else up?" Courtney took her hand off Heather's mouth. "I want to talk about making an alliance."

"Alliance?" Heather asked tiredly raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I don't know if you've noticed but we're both at a disadvantage here."

"Oh really?" Heather folded her arms. "How so?"

"Among everyone on our team who has the most friends?"

"...Gwen." Heather answered slowly. "She's got Cody, Duncan, and those two girls."

"Exactly. If we lose again either one of us can be voted off." Courtney started.

"Don't you mean _you_ or Duncan can be voted off?" Heather smirked. "I'm not in any danger."

"Because of your little alliance with Gwen?" Courtney smirked as Heather narrowed her eyes. "I know and to be honest your deal won't get you far."

"And why's that?"

"Gwen hates you." Courtney shrugged. "There's no way she'll allow you to get past the merge. The first time you screw up she'll ask her two friends to vote for you along with Cody and Duncan who dislike you as much they do and bye bye Heather."

"Oh, and she's so fond of you? The girl who's been after her head since the second season? If not for the tie and the reward challenge than you would have been gone." Heather challenged. "You think teaming up with me is going to get the heat off your back?"

"Come on, you can't believe she's not thinking about getting rid of you. You only asked her for an alliance when Sierra was kicked out leaving only Cody to help you if we lose again." Courtney retorted. "Without Gwen and your friends to back you up and the both of you know."

"So I have you and Cody to help me out? There's still something you're missing."

"I know...Duncan." Courtney growled. "He's been fighting with me ever since we got off the bus back in Egypt and to make it worse he doesn't believe we're back together! To him, our reunion on the bus was some stupid fling!" She took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to stay calm. "But I have a plan."

"I'm listening."

"I know a way to deal with Duncan and get him back on my side; somehow convince Cody to work with us in voting off Gwen and we can take away her advantage." Courtney explained. "If we take out Gwen and her friends you'll have Cody to help you out, especially if he believes you were trying to help Gwen and I'll have Duncan helping me out, we'll be able to take out the other teams easily."

"And how do you know that?" Heather narrowed her eyes.

"I've made a deal with someone else who's agreed to help." Courtney smirked. "Think about it."

Andromeda quickly returned her specter form to the Star Necklace before anyone noticed. Dawn was right; Courtney was aiming for Gwen and her friends now. Heather had been made a useful but an unreliable ally and if she considers Courtney's offer she could become a threat again.

'Kids, they always like to cause trouble.' Andromeda sighed. 'I wonder how you will handle this one, child.'

She'd let Gwen and her fellow Avatars sleep for the night, they'd need all the rest they could get.

Xxx

"You have got to kidding me?!"

It was morning now and another Avatar meeting had been called with the Dimension Seal Method freezing everyone but the Avatars.

"I'm afraid so, child. It seems that Courtney has become really determined to get rid of you." Andromeda replied.

"I always knew she was crazy." Elliot muttered.

"It's not that she is crazy, she has become really determined and unfortunately her interactions with Duncan have stressed her out to the point she might become slightly...unbalanced." Dawn explained.

"And I have been hanging out with you guys more than Duncan and yet she blames _me_ for it?" Gwen sighed. "Okay, this is getting way out of hand."

"Especially since we can't seem to locate Nebula's Avatar." Luna pointed out. "You need to stay in this competition long enough to unmask Nebula before he escapes again."

"Which has become harder because Crazy In Training stopped using her medication." Elliot mumbled.

"Elliot, part of the reason she is stressed is because she feels that everyone is against her." Dawn pointed out.

"If she wasn't on my case twenty four seven I wouldn't be fighting with her." Elliot shook her head. "She's way too obsessed with winning!"

"Tell me about it." Gwen sighed and shook her head. "Regardless, Courtney's so called alliance with Heather is just as fragile as the one she made with us. So as long as we don't screw up Heather won't turn against us and she won't believe Courtney's alliance will work unless she sees prove it can work. Heather's many things but she's not stupid and she usually sticks to her end of the deal unless something goes wrong or her supposed allies turn against her. Even though I am not fond of her I am not turning on her yet and she knows that if she tries to boss us around like she did with Beth and Lindsay we'll just drop her and leave her in the dust."

"So that just leaves how Courtney plans to get Duncan and Cody on her side. Cody may be nice but he can't be as close to Heather enough that he'd vote us off." Elliot said.

"Let's keep an eye and see what she does." Dawn replied. "We can understand her intentions better if we act like we don't suspect anything."

The Avatars nodded and cancelled the Dimension Seal Method.

Xxx

The trip to the next destination seemed shorter than last time but that did nothing for the awkward feelings down in the Economy Class. One of the causes might be the fact that Duncan was silent through the whole trip, sitting on the bench with his arms crossed and refusing to speak. Another reason might be Heather who copied Duncan's actions, sitting on the far end of the bench Team Amazon sat on. Or perhaps the real reason was that Alejandro and Courtney had walked into the room, laughing and sharing cookies.

"Oh my...these are the best cookies I have had, next to the ones my mother made of course." Alejandro finished one piece. "No offence."

"None taken. My mother actually showed me the recipe for these cookies so of course I would understand perfectly." Courtney replied happily as she finished her piece.

Gwen watched with a raised eyebrow before turning to see Duncan and Heather's reactions. To her surprise Duncan didn't seem to look while Heather simply turned her head and faced the opposite direction.

Xxx

Confessional: Gwen

"Why do I have the feeling I'm caught in a whole new drama show that's going to end in a blood bath?"

Xxx

Confessional: Heather

"So, Alejandro is in on Courtney's plan! I should have known! Well, if Courtney thought she could get me to join she's dead wrong now! Anyone who teams up with that guy is automatically on my elimination list!"

Xxx

Confessional: Alejandro

"Heather might think she's masking her emotions but we all saw that. She is _so_ jealous." Alejandro laughed.

Xxx

Confessional: Elliot

"Is this show always this dramatic and crazy?"

"Yep!" The door opened and Jimmy poked his head in. "You should see what's going on in the First Class?"

"What's going on in the First Class?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know but it's better than the drama down here!" Jimmy closed the door and ran off.

"Wise guy." Elli0ot grumbled.

End Confessionals

Xxx

"I'm glad Lindsay's team won the last challenge and everything, but her being up in First Class and me back here, it sucks." Tyler sulked.

"Uh, yeah I know exactly what you mean. When I'm...uh, away from Izzy for too long, I get really..." Owen started.

"Happy, because your girlfriend is a complete and total not job?" Noah asked, sitting next to the both of them. "And I'm not talking tiny size, that girl is a Brazil sized nut job."

"Hey where is Izzy anyway?" Owen looked around for any sign of his girlfriend.

"I saw her go up to the cockpit to talk to Chef." Alejandro said, strapping himself in.

Everyone gasped when they heard that, realizing what could happen if Izzy was in the...

Too late!

The plane started shaking and tossing everyone around.

"We're going down!" Tyler cried.

The plane shook, spun, and flew up and down before it stopped and hopefully for good. Gwen groaned as she sat back up. 'If Izzy ever gets into the cockpit again I might just take a free fall out of here.'

"Having some trouble controlling your team, Alejandro?" Heather asked with a smirk.

Alejandro looked up, seeing Owen crammed into an overhead compartment while sucking his thumb. He looked to the right and saw Tyler vomiting in another compartment and Noah hanging from a bird cage with his head stuck inside.

"Your attempts to insult my team are...cute." Alejandro smirked.

"Whatever, my girl power team is going to win. We don't get distracted by anything, especially boys." Heather glared.

Alejandro smirked and pointed at Courtney who was caring images of Gwen, Duncan, Elliot, and Dawn being stabbed, choked, or burned into the wall. Elliot turned to the rest of the team and started making 'coo-coo' sounds.

"That is not nice." Dawn softly reprimanded.

"But true." Elliot smirked.

"And we know whose fault it is for that." Gwen looked at Duncan.

Xxx

Confessional: Duncan

"I don't see what the big deal is. Chris is the one who played the video of me trying to vote Courtney off so why am I getting heat for this? It's not like anyone on this team likes her. All I did was vote, she probably would have the same thing to me eventually."

End Confessional

Xxx

"Ahem! This is your captain speaking," Izzy said through the speakers, deepening her voice to sound like a captain. "If you'll look outside the window you'll see what happens when a plane does a summersault!"

"Give me that!" Chef grabbed the mike. "Uh...you all might want to hang on to something heavy!"

Everybody screamed as the plane shook again and spun more than once as it skidded across a river and crashed with a big splash, sending everyone flying all over the place. Elliot groaned as she lifted herself up.

"What did I land on?" Elliot looked down and saw she had landed right on Ezekiel. "Oh hi Zeke! Thanks for cushioning my fall!"

"No...problem..." Ezekiel groaned.

"Forget Brazil Nut, she's planet sized nut bar!" Noah groaned as he got out of a large pile consisting of Duncan, Tyler, Cody, Alejandro, and Owen.

Xxx

Luckily Chris used a boat to transport everyone out of the half sunken plane and onto dry land where they now stood outside of Louvre Museum in Paris.

'Well this is interesting.' Gwen smirked. 'Of all the places I thought we'd land at this was an unexpected one.'

"I didn't exactly get the chance to prep my introduction, what with the unexpected water landing and all. Just going to give the highlights." Chris shuffled through a deck of cards. "France, city of love, art gallery, filler, lots of artwork, priceless artwork..."

"Eeeeeee!" Lindsay squealed. "Paris! There's only one guy I want to share this with! The guy I've been dreaming about since we've been apart. Where's my Tyler?"

Tyler, who was standing next to Lindsay the whole time cleared his throat. "Hey Linds."

"Tyler!" Lindsay pulled him into a hug. "You know, every time I see you I picture you looking different in my head!"

"Everything looks slightly different in her head." Alejandro whispered to Noah who nodded.

'I guess that wish really worked, even if it nearly killed us.' Gwen thought.

'A wish is a wish, child.' Gwen was sure Andromeda was shrugging.

"You know, I just realized that you always wear that track suit. It's a good thing we're in Paris means only one thing!" Lindsay said eagerly.

"I know, l lov..." Tyler said happily but Lindsay had something else in mind.

"Shopping!" Lindsay cried happily.

Xxx

Confessional: Elliot

"I think I literally felt my IQ dropping so fast I forgot how stand just by standing near Lindsay."

Xxx

"I can pick out new clothes for you! EEEEE..." Chris finally grabbed Lindsay's mouth, effectively silencing her.

"There's no time for shopping, the first challenge is about to start." Chris gestured to the entrance. "Everyone inside the Louve."

"Uh, I think you mean Louvre." Courtney corrected.

"Whatever, go already!"

Xxx

They were now in the museum watching Chef wheel in a large wooden crate.

"Challenge time, kids!" Chris announced. "Each team gets their very own famous sculpture. Team Victory yours is Rodin's the Thinker. Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, you guys get the Venus de Milo."

"Ah Venus, such beauty." Alejandro looked at the picture.

"Calm down, Lover Boy." Chris handed the last picture to Team Amazon. "Team Amazons, you ladies get the Statue of David. Here's out it works, it's up to you guys to find your statue that's hidden somewhere in the Louvre." He finished badly pronouncing the Louvre.

"That shouldn't be too hard. The statues are big." Elliot smiled.

"About that, Chef has broken the statues into pieces and hidden them. First team to find their pieces, race to the Pyramid Court and reassembles them wins." Chris explained.

"But the Thinker isn't in the Louvre and the Statue of David isn't even in France." Alejandro pointed out.

"Plus wouldn't breaking them earn you a one way trip to Federal Prison?" Gwen asked.

"Well, your right about that, Gwen, we're not using the actual statues. Those are priceless so Chef made some fake ones. Right?"

Chef didn't answer; instead he looked very nervous for some reason. Everyone just stared at him for a second before he took off like a rocket.

'Did he really made fake ones or did he just destroy valuable and priceless art?' Gwen thought.

"I almost forgot the twist-twist, here's your motivation." Chris held out a remote and pressed the red button.

The crate split open to the Sasquatch from Total Drama Island, a bear with a chainsaw and...

"Aw, DJ look it's that baby seal you accidently ran over in the Yukon!" Lindsay cooed.

DJ in the meantime gulped as the seal growled at him. He yelped in fright and jumped into Lindsay's arms, the girl was barely able to keep herself from falling.

"I'd start running if I were you." Chris laughed.

The three times took off running with the three animals chasing after them. They split up and started looking for the pieces to the statues they had been assigned to find.

"Come on guys, there's no way I am going to let the boys beat us to the Pyramid Court." Heather had already found the chest while the rest of the team were still searching.

Duncan and Courtney glared and turned away from each other, crossing their arms as they looked around. Cody turned around and saw...the bear with the chainsaw.

"AH!" Cody jumped into Dawn's arms, while Elliot and Heather hugged Gwen out of sheer fright.

Duncan ran behind them while Courtney simply stood still, screaming in fright. Fortunately the bear's chainsaw stopped working. Duncan took the chance and punched the bear in the gut, knocking it over.

"Ha! Take that!" Duncan laughed as he turned around. "Nothing to worry about."

"Oh yeah, that's what everyone was thinking when you hid behind everyone else like your meat shields!" Courtney spat.

"I didn't see you doing anything about it!" Duncan retorted.

"Okay, that's it!" Heather walked up to the quarreling couple. "Duncan, you got her into this so you fix it!"

"Why me?" Duncan glared at Heather. "She's the one who's crazy!"

"And I can't stand anymore of the shouting! We can do this challenge without you!" Gwen finally had enough. "You can just deal with whatever issues you got!"

"Easy for you to say!" The both of them shouted.

The rest of the team agreed with Gwen and walked off, leaving Duncan and Courtney to deal with the giant bear. However the two of them were too busy fighting and arguing to notice the bear who just stood there, watching them fight.

"Hi guys, my name is Chris." Chris walked into the middle of them, cutting off their argument. "And I'm the host of the show; hey did you know you're on it _right now_?" He asked, also getting annoyed with their fighting. "And supposed to be doing a challenge?"

"I refuse to work this insensitive jerk who needs a serious lesson in commitment!" Courtney pointed at Duncan.

"And I refuse to work with this annoying windbag who could use a little mouthwash!" Duncan pointed back at Courtney.

"Awww, don't really care." Chris said without any sympathy.

"Well, I refuse to be on the same team as him." Courtney retored.

"Still not caring." Chris said as a bell rung. "You know what that means, time to sing before your off my show!"

"Forget about it!" Duncan growled.

"Then allow me to start, I've got it all planned out!" Courtney cleared her throat as music started playing.

Everyone stopped and looked as Courtney started singing.

**Courtney: **_I love Paris in the Springtime!  
Je t'aime Paris in the Fall!  
It's the city of Love in the summer!  
But now it's just a bummer!_

**Duncan: **_Don't look at me!  
I'm not the one with the Howler Monkey call!  
So don't expect me to take the fall!_

**Courtney: **_A chance of a lifetime in the city of pure delight!  
It would have been a dream to take in all the sights!  
Though now the dream will never be true  
all because of you!_

She pointed straight at Gwen who raised both eyebrows. "Me?"

"Her?" Cody and Duncan asked at the same time.

**Courtney: **_And you, and you, and you!_

She pointed at Duncan, Elliot, and Dawn.

**Elliot:**_ Okay, that's it!  
All the grief we get from you,  
I am through!  
Everyone, run and hide before she loses her last screw!_

Oui, my friends she truly is a shrew!

**Duncan: **_Oui, my friends her mind has officially gone coo-coo!_

**Heather: **_Oui my friends, we all agree that it's true!  
So now can we hurry and find that statue!_

The camera switched to Team C with Noah stuck in a lazy grid.

**Owen:**_ Oui, my friend, you are going to make it through!_

**Noah:**_ Uh, non my friend that thing just burned off my shoe._

The camera then switched to Team Victory.

**Lindsay: **_Paris, the city of love, the city of delight!  
Look, we can see all the shopping malls in the light!  
All the shops, all the clothes, all the shoes, they are calling to me!  
And I can't even go and see!  
Oui, my friends what a truly cruel fate!_

**Bridgette: **_Oui my friends, we must go before it's too late!_

**Ezekiel: **_Oui my friends, that seal has a truly bloody taste!"_

He pointed at the baby seal that was attacking DJ, who had time to shout as he tried to kick it off of his leg. "Zeke that last one didn't really rhyme!"

**Gwen, Dawn, Elliot, and Lindsay: **_Here we are in Paris, the city of love and delight!_

**Duncan, Cody, Noah, and DJ: **_And all we want is to leave tonight!_

The music ended, signalling the end of the music challenge for today's episode.

Xxx

"All right, we got all the pieces except one, so hurry up before the others beat us!" Heather said, getting back to the challenge.

"Hey guys! I think I know where the last piece is." Cody spoke up, holding a map in his hands.

"Where?" Heather asked eagerly.

"Well, judging from the Amazon symbol on this map the last piece should be in the Amazon exhibit." Cody held up the map.

"Oh great!" Heather took the map. "That's on the other side of the museum!"

"All right, so have a couple of us head to the Pyramid Court and start putting the statue together. Dawn, Elliot!" Gwen turned to them. "You two can do that."

"Why us?" Elliot asked.

"Because you two can work together without any distractions while the rest of us can find the piece." Gwen explained.

"And when do you deci..." Courtney started but Elliot grabbed the pieces in Gwen's hands.

"On it!" Elliot said quickly to shut Courtney up.

"We'll move as fast as we can." Dawn took the pieces that Heather had.

The two of them took running towards the Pyramid Court leaving the rest of Team Amazon to find the pieces. It took about five minutes to reach the Amazon exhibit that was full of fake trees, fake plants, and wax dummies of Amazon warriors holding spears. Gwen had to suppress a shudder because more than one of the dummies reminded her not in a small way of Corin, the Masked Jungle Hunter.

"Split up and start looking!" Heather commanded.

Duncan and Courtney went off in opposite directions to cover the parts of the opposite furthest from each other leaving Gwen, Cody, and Heather to search the room they were in.

"You ever get the feeling that if they stay on any longer we're all going to be in the center of the World War Three?" Cody asked.

"Knock it off and start looking." Heather said, walking through the exhibit.

"Guess it's just you and..." Cody turned around but the only other person with him was already gone. "Gwen?"

Heather was looking through some of exhibits, careful not to touch them just in case Chris had left some kind of trap. She heard footsteps behind her and spun around to see...

"ZING ZING!" Heather jumped back in fright.

The so called Zing-Zing however simply laughed and took its mask off revealing a smirking Gwen. "You scare lot easier than I thought.

"You! What are you doing?! Trying to give me a heart attack!" Heather scowled. "You realize how much trouble you could get in for stealing."

"This was at a gift shop, not part of the exhibit." Gwen tossed the mask away. "You got to see the dummies here; they'll make you want to fall down laughing."

"Since when do I feel like doing something fun with you?" Heather crossed her arms.

"Fine, just trying to lighten things up but if you if should come across a piece while looking at the exhibits you can't say we were wasting time." Gwen shrugged. "Come on, just take a look."

"...Fine." Heather pointed at Gwen. "But if we lose because you made us stop and look at some stupid exhibits our alliance is off."

"Deal." Gwen shrugged knowing Heather was just trying to make it look like she didn't her or friend's help.

Gwen led her to an exhibit showing a perfect replica of the Zings-Zings with one even resembling Corin. However the one that caught their attention was the one who seemed to look like Owen with dark skin and a mask barely covering his face.

"You can't tell me that makes you want to laugh." Gwen chuckled.

"You got a point; it's like Owen's jungle cousin." Heather snickered. "He probably smells just as bad. Okay, you showed me now can we get back to finding the piece?"

"Fine." Gwen sighed as they turned around and started looking around.

None of them heard the Zing-Zing resembling Owen slowly start walking towards the girls with their backs turned, ready to grab them.

"Heather, did you get the feeling your being watched?" Gwen pushed away some bushes.

"We're on live TV, of course we're being watched." Heather replied.

"Actually I was thinking along the lines of someone here in the room behind us." Gwen stood up.

Heather turned around to scold Gwen for letting herself get distracted again when she saw the giant Zing-Zing standing behind Gwen, ready to attack her. Heather's eyes went wide as she stepped back and screamed. Gwen's reflexes thanks to years of training under Kurt and Andromeda allowed her to duck as the masked man tried to grab her. She turned around and saw the man lunge at her but Heather picked up a spear from the exhibit and swung it, slamming it into the man's head and knocking him down.

Both girls stood over the knocked out man realizing that he was probably another one of Chris's intern.

"Nice move with the spear." Gwen commented.

"Thanks." Heather dropped the spear.

"Hey guys! I found it!" Cody ran up to the two girls holding the head of the statue. "I found it!"

"Well then let's go!" Heather took the head and started running with Gwen and Cody behind her.

"What about Courtney and Duncan?" Gwen asked.

"They'll catch up." Heather replied nonchalantly.

Xxx

When Gwen, Cody, and Heather reached the courtyard they saw the statue was already finished with just the head missing. Heather ran up and placed the head on the statue completing the first half of the challenge. "Finished!"

"Got it!" Just as Heather put the head on her statue Team C finished their statue.

"Us too!" Lindsay put the finishing piece on Team Victory's statue.

"Congratulations, Team Amazon, you made it just in time to finish at the same time the two other teams." Chris walked up. "Don't you just hate ties? So now we have to have a whole new challenge!"

The teams groaned and protested just as Courtney and Duncan ran into the courtyard.

"Thanks for waiting for us!" Courtney growled at her team while Duncan remained silent.

"Sorry, Courtney but you're going to have to wait to yell at your team seeing as how we now have a tie breaker challenge to commence!" Chris announced. "Since we are in the fashion capital of the world we're going to have a walk off, people! It's a walk off!"

"Aw man, I hate walking!" Owen groaned.

"Each team will pick a designer and a model..." Chris began but was interrupted by a fan girl scream from Lindsay.

"I am so the designer on this team! Can I pick Tyler?" Lindsay asked.

"Tyler's not on our team!" Bridgette pointed out.

"As I was saying," Chris said, annoyed that he was interrupted _again_. "Each team will choose a designed to design an outfit for their team's model which will be judged by three handpicked judges. The one who impresses the judges the most wins."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Let me be the designer! I have so many outfits that I just have to see Big O try on!" Izzy jumped and landed in Owen's arms. "You'll try them for me, right Big O?"

"Okay..." Owen said what little resistance he had crumbling from looking into Izzy's puppy eyes.

"Well I'll be the..." Courtney started but Elliot pushed her aside and waved her hands.

"Me! Me! Let me be the designer for Team Amazon!" Elliot called out.

"Okay, Elliot's the designer for Team Amazon." Chris announced.

"Now wait a second..." Courtney protested.

"Moving on to Team Victory." Chris looked at the last team.

"I volunteer to be the designer and I know who the model is!" Lindsay raised Bridgette's hand.

"Wait a second." Bridgette gulped.

"All right, let's get on with the show!"

Elliot turned around and grabbed Dawn. "Come on, we got work to do!"

"Why me?!" Dawn squeaked in protest as Elliot dragged her off.

"Because Gwen hates models and you're only other person on the team whose got a good sense fashion!" Elliot replied.

Xxx

Confessional: Heather

"Dawn and Gwen with the only good sense of fashion on this team?! Sometimes I think that Elliot is just trying annoy me!"

Xxx

The teams were gathered around a stage with a pink curtain and a catwalk in front of a table for the judges to sit and see everything.

"And the judges we have...some guy named...Kurt!"

Gwen's spun towards the judge table to see a familiar set of shades staring at her and a black baseball cap covering his red hair. 'No way.'

Kurt smiled deviously and waved at her and Gwen had to turn around. 'He's out to drive me insane, I know it!'

"Chef..."

Chef sat next to Kurt with his arms crossed.

"And finally...me!" Chris sat next to Chef. "We will be judging the models of each team for this challenge. "The first team up will be Team Chris is Really Really Really-"

"Team C," Kurt interrupted and looked to the cameras. "For anybody just tuning in, the designer for Team _C_ is Izzy, and stepping up to the pedestal as the model is the winner of season one: Owen."

Owen stepped out onto the stage...every move causing him to let out a series of squeaking noises. He was clad in tight leathery clothing, including what looked like an XXX large motorcycle jacket...and for some reason a batman mask and a red batman symbol drawn on his chest.

"...Poor Owen," Gwen said.

"I can't see out of this mask, how do I look?" Owen asked, looking around.

"Oh dear god, big guys + tight clothing = sick me." Chris groaned.

Kurt and Chef looked uncertain at first until...

"Ooh, I think I know a way to decide my score. Owen, ever see the Nolan Batman films?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do your best Batman impression."

"..._I'm Batman._" Owen said in a deadly serious voice.

Kurt burst out laughing. "I just _had _to get him to say it! Oh but man I gotta admit you do rock the Batman voice without sounding like you have throat cancer so I'll give you a positive mark for it."

"But big guys in leather costumes don't go well...in fact he went and blinded half the cast here!" Chef jerked his thumb towards the cast members.

"Actually I think the batman voice made up for it." Cody said, with anybody else who actually read comics nodding their heads and murmuring affirmatively. Upon seeing that at least half of the cast members had a somewhat positive opinion of the fat Batman, Chef sighed.

"...fine, I'll go easy on you this time, tubby." Chef grumbled as he, Chris and Kurt held up cards.

Kurt held up an 8, Chris held up a 2, and Chef held up at 6.5.

"Well, did better than I thought he would," Gwen nodded as Owen walked off stage.

"Team Victory, you're up! Designer Lindsay and victim-I mean model: Bridgette."

First Lindsay stepped out, and was guiding a nervous Bridgette into the limelight...

"Humminahumminahumminah." Chris and Chef mumbled at once, staring at the blonde along with most of the cast-and even quite a few viewers.

Bridgette was dressed in a perfectly tight light blue dress that reached her knees with matching high heels that were the same color as her dress. Her hair was no longer in its pony tail looking neatly combed as it hung down past her shoulders, and she wore long light blue gloves. Around her neck was a silver chain necklace with a dolphin. Bridgette was looking down at first until Lindsay tilted her head up and nodded encouragingly.

Kurt nodded approvingly. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

The judges all held up their cards.

"Nice form, not much confidence, but you still scored mighty high." Kurt said, holding up a 9.5. "At least there's no mask or cape."

Lindsay face palmed. "Oh man, I forgot the masquerade mask!" She hugged Bridgette. "I'm sorry Bridge, I cost you points!" Bridgette nervously pat her back.

"Uh...it's...okay?" Bridgette muttered as they left the spotlight.

As she walked back she accidently tripped and fell. "Ow! This is why I don't like wearing high heels."

She managed to pick herself back up and walked to the back of the stage.

"Alright, now it comes down to Team Amazon. Designer: Elliot and Model: Dawn." Kurt narrated. "Bring 'em on out!"

Dawn nervously stepped out into the open with Elliot watching from off to the side. The reaction was almost entirely the same as Bridgette's when the audience saw her. She was wearing a set of heels-at least not agonizingly high ones, and black leggings like her usual set, but she was wearing a tunic which was a very pale shade of periwinkle with black lining and a red sash to keep the top part of it secure. The dress reached down to her mid thighs and the sleeves reached her forearms and she wore a white pearl necklace around her neck.

Her pale blond hair was done up in a bun at the back, but her usual fringes were left hanging at the front of her head. More than a few cast members wolf whistled, and Chris and Chef had their jaws dropped. Dawn looked elegant and graceful while at the same fragile and shy because of all the looks she was getting. The dress worked perfectly with her natural pale skin and she looked almost ethereal, yet no one denied how beautiful it made her look.

"Wow..." Chris whistled.

"I know." Kurt nodded.

'She looks almost like...an actual spirit of the moon.' Gwen thought. 'Did Luna do anything?'

'No child, Dawn is using nothing but her natural looks.' Andromeda smugly replied.

"Okay, the new girl definitely ranks just a little higher than Bridgette." Chris smiled and stood up. "Team Amazon is the winner!"

"Yes!" Heather pumped a fist into the air.

"I know we'd win!" Elliot cried happily.

Gwen simply smiled and nodded at Dawn who shyly smiled back.

"Team Victory comes in second with the Bridgette's lovely entrance while Team C...sorry Bat Owen, you lose this round." Chris sadly announced.

Xxx

Gwen stood at the entrance of the Louvre just as a Dimension Seal Method was cast, freezing time for her and the other Avatars.

"I was wondering when you'd show up..." Gwen didn't bother to face the person who cast the Method. "Kurt."

"How nice to see you again too, Gwen." Kurt walked up and stood next to Gwen. "I heard you've had a lot of fun in the last few weeks."

"You can call it that." Gwen glanced at him. "Did you know anything about this Black Star group that Carlos mentioned?"

"Only in rumours but I knew Carlos and any one of our fellow Avatars would drop in and check on you." Kurt smirked. "I got called out here because people are getting anxious with Nebula and the Marauder. Having an Avatar with a rogue spirit that has a group to call on for back up on an international live television show is a call for concern."

"We're not exactly sitting on our butts here, Kurt. We're doing what we can even against rogue ice spirits and masked jungle warriors." Gwen sighed.

"That's good. I'd thought I'd be a lousy trainer if you at least didn't give Corin a scratch." Kurt chuckled. "I was surprised when I heard the Masked Jungle Hunter showed up on your last episode. I knew that there'd be trouble which is why Dawn and Elliot were asked to join you but a rogue spirit like Corin showing and possibly the Black Star...now there might be some cause for concern."

"Some?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"On the bright side I heard you gathered the Messenger of Winter Jack Frost as an ally." Kurt smiled. "A truly formidable ally to have at your side. And lucky for you there's no sign of spiritual activity around here, we got friends here watching the museum and the city until you leave."

"That's a relief." Gwen sighed. "But we still have no luck in locating Nebula. Dawn theorized that Nebula has mastered a form of Negative Spiritual Energy meaning the regular spirit trackers are useless plus we don't even know if his Avatar is aware that they even are an Avatar. All the leads we got was when Carlos identified Nebula's aura color."

"I know, he told me. We'll be watching and seeing if the person who leaves tonight is the Avatar." Kurt nodded and started walking down the steps. "Once in a lifetime, an Avatar becomes part of something that can be called a miracle that changes everything for both worlds. Just remember that not every change is a good one and try to learn something important from it that'll stay with you for the rest of your life."

Gwen watched as Kurt vanished like a ghost without a single sound and the Dimension Seal Method was dispelled.

Xxx

The cast was now back on the plane and it took off into the air with Team C sitting in the elimination room.

"Team Chris, you guys have done a good job in avoiding losing which was what I expect from a team that's named after me but now...One of you will be taking the drop of shame tonight and you can never come back." Chris held up a tray of peanut bags. "And the first one goes to...Alejandro!" He tossed a bag at a smirking Alejandro.

"Noah."

Noah caught the next bag.

"Tyler."

"All right!" Tyler stood up just as the bag hit him in the face and knocked him over. "Ooof!"

Chris held up the tray as he stared at the last two members of Team C. "Owen and Izzy, you both are the last ones. One of you will be going home tonight. Do you have any last words?"

"I had a really great time here guys and if it's time for me to go than I'd just like to say that it's been really fun." Owen answered, actually sounding mature.

"I had lots of fun too! With the curses, the mummies, the falling, the crocodiles, the rabid goats, and the zombies mice in the air vents and..."

"And now..." Chris interrupted Izzy to get on with the show. "The final barf bag goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What are we waiting for again?" Owen asked.

"Shh!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The final bag goes to...Owen!"

He tossed the bag at Owen who sadly caught it and stared mournfully at Izzy.

"Aw, don't worry Big O, it's been a real blast!" Izzy kissed Owen on the lips and ran for the door. "See ya later everyone!"

To the shock of everyone she actually jumped out of the plane _without_ a parachute!

"You might need this!" Chris tossed the parachute out the door. "Well, folks that's another episode done. What challenge will our cast face next? Will Izzy catch the parachute and survive or will I be getting a lawsuit in the near future? Find out next time on Total...Drama...World Tour!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Cody yawned as he sat from his chair and looked around the First Class. The rest of Team Amazon was sleeping like he had been before he had awoken. He spotted Gwen at window seat furthest from him with her friends close by. Now that Sierra was gone nothing was stopping him from getting close to her, at least that's what he thought until Duncan started hanging out with her more often. Gwen would often talk to him and laugh a bit which made Cody nervous.

He had been hoping for the chance ever since Gwen had broken up with Trent but had refrained from hitting on her when she arrived at Playa Des Losers, not wanting to make it look like he was taking advantage of her. The problem now was Duncan and Gwen for some reason had been distancing herself a little from everyone, preferring to hang out with her friends, Dawn and Elliot. Cody liked both of them, Dawn seemed a little strange but she was an environmentalist like Gwen and was almost as nice as DJ while Elliot was like a mini Izzy at times and acted cheerful almost all the time except when someone like Courtney bothered her. Cody could see Gwen enjoying their company and on a team with Heather and Courtney he didn't blame her for that.

He just wished he could hang out with her a bit.

"Spppssssttt!" Cody turned and saw Heather awake and trying to get his attention.

"Heather?" Cody whispered.

"I got a proposition for you."

"Huh?"

"Trust me; it'll be something you'll like."

Xxx

Confessional: Heather

"Right now Courtney believes I'll turn on Goth Girl just because I hate her but she's crazier than Izzy if she believes I'll go along with her idea. Gwen may have her friends on her side and Courtney may have a plan to get Duncan back but I still have one person I can count on and it's better for me if Cody's on Gwen side meaning he can help me." Heather smirked.

End Confessional

Xxx

Gwen was reading a book while Elliot was looking out the window and Dawn was meditating on the other side. Dawn had long since changed back into her regular clothes but she kept the dress Elliot had made for her because of how nice it looked. However the relaxation came to an end when Courtney walked up to them.

"Where is he?" Courtney asked, getting to the point.

"Hm..." Gwen looked up. "Who?"

"You know who! My traitorous ex-boyfriend! Where is he?!" Courtney growled.

"I don't know. I'm not his keeper." Gwen turned back to her book, not minding Courtney's growl.

"Duncan left after their last fight and probably spent the night in the Economy Class." Dawn opened her eyes.

Courtney turned to the door and stomped out.

"Aww, she wants Duncan back!" Elliot laughed.

"I am not taking him back! I am just eavesdropping back there because I know Duncan might try and flirt with someone or try and make an alliance."

Xxx

Confessional: Courtney

"I can't let Duncan think he can make an alliance with anyone or he'll help take me out. He's probably already got Gwen helping him out but with Heather making an alliance with Cody it'll be easy to get rid of him before we make it to the merge and then I'll beat Gwen, Heather, and take all the money for myself and leave Duncan NOTHING!"

End Confessional

Xxx

"Okay, Courtney, I think you might want to consider chilling out." Heather walked up. "Oh cares what Duncan's doing."

"Whatever." Courtney stomped into the Economy Class.

"She's really obsessed with him." Elliot commented.

"Only because she doesn't like it when she loses what she thinks belongs to her." Dawn replied.

"While we're on the subject I think it's time for either Courtney or Duncan to go." Heather spoke up. "Those two are their throats too much and it's only a matter of time before they drag us down with them."

"We're not going to lose just because we want them gone and while we're on the subject if you want Courtney gone then why has she been talking to you for the last few days?" Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"Well..." Heather was surprised when Gwen asked that question when she thought she was being discreet. "Courtney asked me for an alliance and then to try and get Cody to team up with us while she somehow got Duncan back and then vote you and your friends off."

Heather knew she had to tell the truth or Gwen might drop their alliance and get Duncan and Cody to join up with her and have them vote off either her or Courtney.

"And just how does Courtney plan to get Duncan back?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe she'll flirt with Alejandro and try to make him jealous." Elliot giggled. "They have been pretty friendly the last few days."

"What?! Of all the..." Heather reached up and opened the air vent.

"What are you doing? Have you taken over Izzy's job of looking for elves?" Gwen asked.

"Heather's totally jealous!" Elliot snickered.

"Ew! Elliot, that's like the Grinch having a crush on somebody!" Gwen giggled at the mere thought of it.

"Everyone is capable of love." Dawn pointed out.

"OW!" They snickered at the sound of Heather banging her head and then sticking it out of the vent. "I am not in love! I am thinking about our team. I am trying to sneak back into loser class and eavesdrop. With Duncan and Courtney with him Alejandro has free reign to make an alliance."

Xxx

Confessional: Heather

"That Alejandro probably knew this would happen! Duncan gets mad at Courtney and he offers an alliance to get rid of her while Courtney gets mad and he offers an alliance to try and throw our team off balance! With him acting as the puppet master they'll tear my team apart to get rid of each other! But there's still time because Alejandro has forgotten one crucial element, Team Victory."

Xxx

"Why did we have to win in dumb Paris?" Heather grumbled as she vanished back into the vent.

"Sorry we can quit trying if you want." Gwen sarcastically replied as she went back to her book.

"Ew! Gross!" Heather came back holding a tooth brush. "What is this doing up here?"

"Oh! I've been looking for that! I forgot where I put that!" Cody reached up and grabbed it. "When Sierra started touching all my stuff I started buying extra supplies like socks, underwear, and toothbrushes and hid them all over the plane. This is my ninth and last one."

"Okay, Heather I really think you should consider chilling out." Elliot said.

"Whatever." Heather vanished back into the vent.

"What is going on here? Heather likes Alejandro, Duncan and Courtney are fighting, it's like one of those boring drama shows my mom watches back home." Elliot groaned as she leaned back in her chair.

"Get used to it, Elliot. We're in for a long ride." Gwen sighed.

The plane started shaking again only this time everyone could hear splashing sounds. Elliot looked out the window to see what was going on. "Uh oh."

"That's never a good thing." Gwen put on her seat belt.

"Guys, we're skidding across the ocean!" Elliot exclaimed.

The plane came to a stop a moment later and Chris's annoying voice came over the speaker. "Attention all passengers, in accordance with the emergency landing procedures you will now be shoved out the nearest exit."

"Oh boy."

A second later everyone was shoved out of the plane by Chef. Heather was the last to be tossed out, skidding across the water on a cushion.

"What, no cushions for the rest of us?" Elliot mock scowled.

DJ had a little trouble keeping his head above the water but luckily he had Bridgette and Ezekiel to help him stay up.

"Oh! This water is going to ruin my hair and makeup!" Lindsay whined.

"I think it still looks great Linds." Tyler swam up to her.

"Oh! You are nice Tyler!" Linsday grabbed Tyler so hard they both started sinking.

'That wish really came through.' Gwen thought as they made it back up to the surface, gasping for air.

A boat stopped in front of the floating contestants and Chris walked out dressed in a sailor suit. "Hey there, ya landlubbers! Ready to get your sea legs?"

"Oh god, someone drown me. It's not enough to have a mop for a head but he's actually butchering the English language." Elliot gagged.

Most of the cast laughed at her joke, even Heather laughed as Chris looked annoyed.

"Trying out for pirate of the year Chris? I think anyone here would be happy to poke out one eye so you can wear a patch!" Gwen called out. "Why are you talking like that anyway?"

"We must be near Newfoundland, Chris's homeland." Dawn replied.

"How do you know?" Courtney asked.

"Sierra was happy to share her knowledge of Total Drama and its host when she wasn't helping herself to Cody's floss." Dawn replied.

Cody gagged and lowered his mouth into the water, spitting it out several times.

"Aye, it's gonna be a homecoming for the great Mclean at Canada's beautiful east coast. It's just a hop and skip...that way!"

Chris pointed in a direction where the cast could...a goose falling into the sea from sheer exhaustion.

"Before we start the challenge each team must swim to a boat and get ready to paddle. So hurry up or I'll start the challenge with you guys still in the water."

With that said the teams started swimming as fast as they could to the boats.

"Listen up, Amazons! If we swim in a V-Formation like geese, we'll swim faster."

"Fine, let's just do it!" Said the last person anyone expected to agree with Courtney.

"Courtney's bossing us around and _you're_ okay with it?" Duncan asked.

"I don't care so as long as we win the challenge. Let's go people!" Heather started swimming with everyone behind her.

Xxx

Confessional: Gwen

"Heather's way too rattled, must be because everyone suspects that obvious crush on Alejandro. I'm actually not going to bother her much about this because I know how much a relationship can mess a person up on this show, especially after what happened to me and Trent last season."

End Confessional

Xxx

Unfortunately the team would be interrupted by another argument.

"I'll take point!" Courtney spoke up.

"Okay," Heather grabbed Courtney. "Let's not get too crazy here. I've got point."

"Look, I'm an experienced swimmer, I was a synchro captain. I coach minnows, I am a CIT!"

"More like a BITC..."

"JUST GO!" Gwen shouted.

Team Amazon was the last to reach their boat and Heather started shouting instructions as they climbed in.

"Courtney you navigate, Duncan you and me are rowing first, Gwen you and the rest sit back and take over if we get tired. Let's do this team!"

'Heather's really determined here.' Gwen commented.

'It's because of Alejandro, Courtney, and even you. You've all got alliances or close friends and she's only just holding on because of her deal with you.'

When Chris saw all the contestants were on their boats he started explaining the challenge. "All righty, contestants, are you ready to row, row, row, row your boats? The first two teams to reach the shore will advance to compete for first class while last team is out of the challenge. Also if you manage to catch some seafood you'll be getting a special reward later on!"

"All right, you guys focus on catching some fist. That reward will be ours!"

"Now go!" Chris sounded a horn.

The boats shot off with the teams moving as fast as they could but Chris stopped them. "Oh, I almost forgot."

A familiar chime rang and the contestants groaned.

"Remember kiddies, if you don't sing you're out of the competition!" Chris laughed as music started playing.

**Alejandro:** _We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky eastern shore!_

**Owen:** _I'll have the shrimp, mussels, cod, and the lobster thermidor!_

**Gwen:** _I can't get a thing to bite, so we better get there first!_

**Courtney:** _Row harder, faster, both of you. For the win, work up a thirst!_ Stroke, stroke, stroke!

**Elliot:** _What a pain! We're trying our best and still you hound us with your cries!_

**Duncan**: _It's not like it's going to win the prize!_

**Owen:** _Oh Izzy, my little Izzy! I wish you were here, because I know how much you love to catch fish!_

**Noah:** _She'd probably make claim that she was trained by a sergeant who was Irish!_

**Lindsay:** _This song is really catchy!_

**Bridgette:**_ It's called a sea shanty!_

**Ezekiel: **_And it's really catchy!_

DJ simply sat down, not saying anything at all which made Bridgette and Ezekiel a little worried. Elliot started pulling her fishing rod as she felt something tug it.

**Elliot:** _Guys do you see?_

**Cody:** _Could it be?_

**Duncan and Elliot:** _It's our ticket to the prize!_

**Everyone:** _It's a sea shanty and it's darn catchy!_

'Someone cut to the commercial break.' Gwen sighed as she went back to finding fish.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Faster, come on is that the best you can do?!" Courtney started yelling.

"Love for you to try this yourself!" Duncan replied.

"Just move faster!" Courtney yelled back.

Cody felt something pulling his line and he jumped up in excitement. "Hey guys I got some...THIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!"

He was suddenly pulled forward off the boat and would have fallen into the water if Gwen and Elliot hadn't grabbed his feet.

"Thanks!" Cody sighed in relief.

"Let go of the rod!" Gwen said.

"Don't you dare let go!" Courtney stepped up. "If he loses that fish we lose the prize!"

"Tell that to the fish!" Elliot retorted as she and Gwen kept on trying to pull Cody back onto the boat.

As they tried to pull Cody back in with the fish Team C passed by Team Amazon's boat with Alejandro waving. "I shall see you on the land, my beautiful and fierce opponents."

Heather growled as tried rowing faster. "Someone give us a hand! That fish is slowing us down!"

"Just pull him and that fish in!" Courtney shouted at Gwen and Elliot who still were trying to pull Cody onto the boat.

"Cody let go of the fishing rod!" Gwen called out.

"No! Pull it in!" Courtney argued.

"My hands are slipping!" Cody cried as the fishing rod started to slip out of his grip. "Pull me in!"

"Keep your grip on that rod and...OOF!" Having enough of Courtney's shouting Elliot knocked Courtney off the boat.

"Quick, let go now!" Elliot shouted.

Cody let go of the fishing rod and it vanished into the water while he was safely back on the boat as it kept on rowing towards the land. Chris and Chef were already on land and watched as the boats reached shore with Team C first, Team Amazon second, and Team Victory in last.

"Well, in an impressive display Team Chris is first followed by Team Victory!" Chris announced.

"Hey! What about us?!" Heather shouted.

"Yeah, you're missing someone." Chris pointed at the water.

Everyone turned around and watched as Courtney swam onto the shore looking soaked and angry.

"Since you were missing Courtney when you came in you are automatically in last place and out of the challenge." Chris explained.

Courtney growled as she glared at Gwen and Elliot. "You two are going down!"

"Bite me Coo-Coo In Training!" Elliot stomped up and looked Courtney in the eye. "We would have still come in last place because you screeching so shut up!"

"Well, in celebration for my homeland today's challenge is both a reward and a penalty so no eliminations." Chris smiled.

"What penalty, another hosen?" Elliot smirked at the look on Duncan's face.

"Nah, it's not that bad. You'll just be cleaning the fish and lobsters the other team brought in and providing a delicious clam and fish dinner for the winners." Chris grinned.

"I look forward to seeing what you make." Alejandro grinned at Team Amazon. "I am sure it will be delicious."

"Yes, because I once cooked the perfect turkey dinner." Courtney smiled at Alejandro.

Heather however glared.

Xxx

Confessional: Duncan

"Is it just me or is Courtney hitting on the new guy?"

Xxx

Confessional: Heather

"That's sneak is trying to mess with me by hitting on Courtney! And if he wants a seafood meal he'll get one he won't forget!"

Xxx

Confessional: Dawn

"Duncan and Heather's aura have turned a horribly envious green while Courtney's has turned a slight pink color meaning she may be developing a small crush on Alejandro."

End Confessional

Xxx

Gwen and Team Amazon didn't see any more action on Total Drama for the rest of the day but she saw Heather put a sock in one of the soups and knew it was meant for Alejandro. Courtney had been happy to serve Alejandro and she could have sworn she saw Duncan watching out of the corner of his eyes.

'Those two have a lot of issues to work out.' Andromeda commented.

'Tell me about it.' Gwen sighed. 'Not to mention the alliances and deals they are making behind everyone's backs.'

"Well, Team Amazon, what a mess you guys have made today." Chris said to the team that had been outside.

"Whatever Chris, just go away, the show's over." Heather turned around to walk back to the plane.

"Not even if there's chance to win a bonus?" Chris asked, earning their attention.

"Isn't the show over for the day?" Gwen asked.

"Yes but I am in a good mood and if you guys say yes I guarantee it will be an easy task and you'll get an advantage in the next episode." Chris replied.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Duncan asked.

"Follow me." Chris beckoned and led Team Amazon down the beach and stopped to point at a small island. "See that island?

"What about it?" Heather asked.

"Well when I was growing up my parents told me that no one ever goes to that island because of an old story." Chris had them lean in and whispered. "On the island lived a witch...The Departed Witch."

"Departed Witch?"

"Indeed! The story goes that this woman had the power to see everyone's memories and pasts. And she used this to conjure images and noises in the night. People would see their dead loved ones calling out for them, or hear them in shouting from all directions...and even feel them creeping into camp at night." Chris nodded. "The woman was banished to that island after being tried for witchcraft, where she presumably died when the winter rolled in. But during the following spring, many of her earlier victims, those who saw her illusions and lived on this very beach disappeared. Fearing a curse, they moved elsewhere and vowed to never utter the name..."

He leaned in again and whispered. "_Elizabeth Darke..._ever again."

"Wait...so how would you know if they never talked about it?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, people came to that island over the years many times! And sometimes at night they thought they saw her, or images of people they once knew who had passed on. But also...okay the following can be proven by historical documents along with the fact that one Elizabeth Darke _did_ live in this area: over 72 people over the years have vanished in the vicinity of that island. One child was even found on that island after vanishing from this beach, and the first search party to go after her presumably drowned even though their bodies were never found. It was later found however that the girl they had gone in search of had been drowned...and tied to an anchor over half a mile off shore."

"Eep!" Cody squeaked.

"Dang," Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"How awful!" Dawn said in a concerned voice.

"So why are you sending us over there?" Courtney demanded.

"Simple really. I have this old camera here," Chris held up the camera. "And I figured 'why not send some losers over there to document 'The Departed Witch'. You'd only have to spend a day or two over there, and then answer a bunch of questions when you get back. You just have to get me some Elizabeth sightings."

"Gee, joy...we're not going without some actual camping gear and food though." Gwen said firmly.

"Relax! It's all set up! Like I said, I'm in a good mood today!" Chris nodded. "We have basic camping equipment and food to last you all twice as long as you'll be staying, so don't be afraid to fill up! And we also have a boat ready for you which will be left on the shore until you're scheduled to come back. If anything goes wrong you can just call up Chef on the radio that comes with your gear, and any whiners can come back and wear the Hat of Cowardness!" He held up a cap which said 'Chicken butt!'

"...alright, sounds like a good deal." Elliot shrugged. "Let's go!"

"Gee, don't sound too nervous Elliot." Gwen raised one eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh come on Gwen, this'll be fun! And we get away from Chris for a few days too!"

"Well when you put it that way-"

"I call shotgun!" Duncan, Cody and Elliot were already rushing away to grab their supply packs.

"...Let's just go." Gwen shook her head and walked with the rest of the team.

Xxx

The Dimension Seal Method had been cast as Team Amazon was loading their supplies into the boat while the three Avatars stood at the end of the dock, watching the island.

"Gwen, this exploration could turn out to be dangerous." Andromeda said as she manifested her specter form.

"You know something about this island?" Gwen asked.

"Rumors of woman being accused as witches and then turned into vengeful spirits when they die was common back in the sixties." Luna's specter form hovered around Dawn. "The Departed Witch's sightings had been recorded by Avatars who investigated this area back then but they never found anything."

"But we know that spirits that are created out of anger and the need for revenge sometimes go dormant and awaken when people trespass on their territory. Perhaps Elizabeth was indeed like an Onyro and becomes dormant after a small amount of victims that trespass on her territory, the island." Lancelot spoke up. "If so then this challenge could endanger this team."

"And us." Gwen frowned. "Any idea on what to do?"

"If this spirit hides from Avatars it's possible she is not strong enough to face one, let alone three. Still, a danger must never be underestimated even if you are being too cautious." Andromeda replied. "If Elizabeth Darke is real and becomes active during your stay on the island you must be careful and also remember to protect the rest of your team."

"I know." Gwen nodded, looking at the island.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Okay, back up some more!"

"Okay, okay!" Cody stepped back, holding up the large camera as he focused on Courtney's face.

Team Amazon was assembled in a cabin on the beach

"Hello, I am Courtney, celebrity of the world famous reality show Total Drama and today I will be leading-WAH!"

"You are leading squat!" Heather pushed her out of the way. "Hi, I'm Heather, the real celebrity and we'll be going to some stupid island to learn about a stupid witch!"

Courtney pushed her out of the way. "Do you have any sense of professionalism in you?! We're trying to make a document and you just ruined it!"

"Hey, got the introductions out of the way." Cody moved the camera to show Duncan relaxing at the table..

"It ruined the introduction and who said you could point the camera somewhere else?!" Courtney grabbed the camera and pointed it back at her. "As I was saying, today we will be exploring the legend of the Departed Witch's Island."

"Beautiful!" Elliot clapped. "Encore! Encore!"

"Shut up and help me." Courtney picked up some books lying on the table. "Okay, we keep that camera rolling at all times so we don't miss anything."

"It's just an island; it's not like this the first time we've been on an island with one Chris's stupid challenge." Heather scoffed. "That idiot's probably got a whole bunch of traps set up over there."

"We need those bonus points if we want to keep winning!" Courtney retorted.

"Like you can actually win something for us." Elliot shook her head. "Can we go now?"

"Hold on, I'm still check the food Chris gave us." Dawn zipped the duffel bag.

"What do we got?" Gwen asked.

"It's mainly just soup with some bread, beans, and some corn." Dawn lifted the bag.

"That's it?" Duncan stood up. "That's all?"

"We're going camping, Mr. Sloppy Joe!" Elliot teased. "Last I checked there's no fast food restaurant out there!"

"I'm just saying a little more wouldn't kill Chris." Duncan shrugged.

"If Chris starts acting nice to us I'll dye my hair pink and wear a tutu while running around shouting the world's ending." Gwen snorted.

Xxx

Confessional: Chris

"Not a bad idea! A perfect way to mess with these losers!"

End Confessional

Xxx

The team was now on the beach with the camera pointing at the island while Courtney started another dialogue.

"A small island, completely empty but full of mysteries surrounding the legend of the so called Departed Witch. Today, me and my teammates will journey there to determine the truth of this myth and prove beyond a doubt that there is no witch."

'Don't be so sure.' Gwen heard Andromeda whisper.

Tam Amazon walked onto the dock with Chef waiting by the boat.

"Come on, come on, get in. I ain't got all day." Chef grumbled.

"Chef Hatchet, what is your opinion on the Departed Witch?" Courtney asked, directing the camera at Chef.

"I ain't interested in talking about no witch." Chef glared at the camera.

"But Chris wanted us to make a documentary, how can we do that without some people giving their opinion?" Courtney asked.

"Fine, you want to know what I think? It's a load of baloney, there was a woman, she died, end of story. There ain't no witch on that island. Can we go now?" Chef asked, pushing Courtney onto the boat.

The others walked onto the boat with Chef being the last as he untied the ropes and turned on the motor.

"Next stop, dead lady island." Chef announced.

"The least he could have done is offer something more." Courtney scowled.

"Look who's talking? Your milking this." Duncan snorted.

"I'm just trying to be a professional unlike you, Mr. Lazy!"

"Oh, Mr. Lazy? You couldn't come up with something worse to insult me with?" Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you don't care at this point what I do because I'm about to slam my foot in the..."

"Guys! Come on!" Cody interrupted. "Let's just try and calm down here! It's a long and crazy day and Chris is sending us out here, so we should set up camp have some early dinner and get some sleep, all right?"

"Fine by me." Duncan walked to the other side of the boat.

Gwen sighed and walked to the front of the boat to get a better view of the island.

"I don't know what I ever saw in him." Courtney leaned on the railing while Cody handed the camera to Dawn.

Cody thought he saw tears coming out of her eyes. "Yeah, I don't like him that much either."

"Yeah, like no one saw that coming?" Courtney snorted. "You've been all nervous any time he goes near Gothy, much to her happiness I bet."

"How come you think Gwen's crushing on Duncan anyway? She said she had no feelings for him and so far she's never said or done anything to suggest that." Cody commented.

"Come on, you don't see it? I mean, she was with that guitar idiot and even he could see how much they liked hanging out with each other. It's obvious she likes him."

"Gwen likes hanging out with all her friends, there's nothing wrong with that." Cody pointed out.

"Yeah well, I can tell when there are times when Duncan preferred to hang out with her rather than me." Courtney looked down at the water with a scowl. "He smiled whenever she walked by and she smiled and waved back not to mention she makes him laugh more so than he ever did around me and he sticks by her and helped more than he helped me. If that's not a sign that he's not crushing on her then I don't know what is."

Cody was silent as he pondered this and Courtney was not wrong. Duncan, from what everyone had seen had no qualms about flirting with other girls even when he had a girlfriend. Does that mean he was flirting with Gwen when she was in a relationship with Trent?

'No way.' Cody shook his head.

Gwen wasn't the type to cheat like that. Sure, she might like someone but she'd never do that, he was sure of that. Even if the way she and Trent broke up was a little messy but she never meant to hurt him, it was just a huge misunderstanding. He was positive that Gwen wouldn't be interested in breaking a couple up, not that Duncan and Courtney were a couple anymore so maybe she might be tempted. He looked at Gwen who stood at the front of the boat, watching the small island grow bigger as they came closer.

He had watched her since they had first met on the island a year ago and he knew she emotionally distanced herself because she was cautious about who she let into her life. She opened herself up slowly until she even considered him, the guy who asked her if he could borrow her bra for a bet, a friend. She was a little shaken up when she was kicked off the second season but she recovered but for a little while he noticed that she had distanced herself again. Except for the blog show no one heard from her much, she even refused an invitation by Celebrity Manhunt when they wanted to comment on her and Heather's quarrel and almost left when they tried to chase after Total Drama Dirtbags, only coming with them when that nutcase Carlos nabbed her and dragged her along.

He noticed how Gwen sit away from everyone, usually only hanging out with Dawn and Elliot most of the time but she like to sneak out with her friends on the other teams. He couldn't help but feel that Gwen was hiding something from everyone, being more silent than before and remaining in the background unless she needed to step up and help her team. He wondered if Gwen's breakup with Trent made her more hesitant to open up to everyone even though everyone had decided to forgive her for the accident.

"That's not something Gwen would do." Cody stated.

"How do you know? You've had a crush on her forever and she's still not interested in you." Courtney retorted.

"I know she wouldn't break a couple up on purpose. You can't judge her just because Duncan flirted with her, he's done that to every girl. Well, except Dawn and Elliot." Cody admitted. "You don't even know her, this is the first season both of you are on the same time. So how can you be so sure she's out to steal your boyfriend when Duncan's never been exactly loyal? The dude kissed Heather and I didn't see you after her."

"That was different!" Courtney gripped the railing. "It was part of the challenge. Plus he didn't like it."

"He still enjoyed flirting with her several times. Technically if a girl's out to steal your boyfriend I'd think Heather would be ahead, not that she's interested." Cody pointed out. "Plus remember on the aftermath with the truth or anvil thing, Gwen said she had no feelings for Duncan and the anvil _didn't_ fall on her."

Courtney growled, making Cody wonder if he should run or not. It was obvious Courtney had a lot of pride and admitting that she was wrong might be too hard for her to even try.

"I'm just saying, maybe Gwen's not to blame here." Cody relented, deciding to give up while he had the chance.

He turned and walked towards the front of the boat, watching as they were nearing a beach.

"Wait..." Cody turned around as Courtney looked at him. "Maybe your right, maybe I jumped the gun a bit. All I know is that Duncan doesn't like me anymore and he sticks closer to Gwen of all people...I just..."

Cody was surprised because he thought he saw real tears coming down Courtney's face.

"I just don't have any friends with me."

"Oh well...I can help." Cody offered weakly.

"Really?" Courtney looked hopeful.

"Sure why not?" Cody asked with a smile.

"Thanks." Cody was caught off guard by the smile Courtney was giving him, he never seen her smile a whole lot before.

"No problem." Cody said before walking off.

Courtney looked down at the water with a grin. 'Those acting lessons sure paid off...'

"Here we are!" Chef announced. "Dead Woman Island!"

Xxx

Team Amazon walked off the boat and into a dock that led down to the beach. The dock looked old and poorly maintained but still strong enough to support the teens as they walked down towards the end and into the island. Just as soon they walked onto the dock Chef left on the boat, saying he'd be back in a few days.

As they walked off the dock they stopped in front of a large sign that had jagged writing and said:

**YOU WILL DIE HORRIBLY! GET OFF THIS ISLAND NOW!**

"Wow...not something I recommend for the tourists." Cody commented, pointing the camera at the sign.

"Maybe some kids wrote it, hoping to be funny." Courtney suggested.

"More like a stupid hoax." Heather scoffed as she walked past the sign.

It was a small island with a dark forest with no mountains or hills and so far they couldn't see any kind of animals at all, not even small crabs on the beach.

"All right, let's go." Courtney stepped of the dock.

"Where to?" Gwen asked, following her.

"I did a little reading and there's a rumor that there was a cabin Elizabeth Darke lived in somewhere on this island. It was spotted by a group of kids who came and camped here one night." Courtney pointed at the forest up ahead. "It's somewhere in there."

"And why are we going to some stupid cabin?" Heather crossed her arms.

"Documentary, stupid." Courtney huffed. "You want to earn some points you have to find out everything you need to know. We go to the cabin, do some filming and then we go back!"

"Do we even have an idea of how long it'll take us to find this cabin? It's getting pretty late and we'll have to set up camp soon." Dawn pointed out, shivering. "This island reeks of unfriendliness."

Gwen glanced at Dawn, feeling a jolt of concern. If Dawn felt something was wrong did that mean there was rogue spirit activity happening on this island?

"She's actually right; I am not spending the whole night looking for this cabin." Heather replied.

"Fine! We'll set up camp but when the sun comes up we're looking for that cabin!" Courtney scowled, annoyed that everyone was fighting with her.

With that said the group started putting up the tent for the night while building a fire to keep warm and cook the food they had brought. Cody was about to turn off the camera and put it down to help out but he felt someone or something was watching him. Turning around he saw what looked like the back of a woman with long wild dark hair down at the beach, looking at the sea.

"Hello?" Cody called out.

"What are you doing?" Heather turned around.

"There 's a...huh?" Cody had looked away for a second but when he looked at the beach again the woman was gone.

"What's up?" Elliot asked.

"I thought I saw a lady down at the beach." Cody replied.

"Give it up, dweeb; no one falls for that old trick anymore." Duncan chuckled.

"No seriously I thought I did." Cody exclaimed.

"Shut up and help us set up camp." Heather pulled out her sleeping bag.

Gwen, Dawn, and Elliot shared a look with each other, each wondering if something was about to happen tonight. Night settled over the island and the teams were now in the two tents.

"So, what kind of games can we play?" Elliot asked, holding a flash light up to her face.

"Can we just go to bed now?" Heather pulled the covers over her head.

"You want to sleep you should have bunked with Courtney."

They had two tents but no one wanted to sleep in the same tent as Courtney because of her attitude and she was fine sleeping alone in the other tent.

"We can tell scary stories." Gwen suggested with a grin.

"Come on, Gwen. Must it always be scary stories?" Dawn sighed.

"Why not? It's the perfect spot, camped out on a haunted island, completely dark, with a scary witch out there." Duncan grinned mischievously.

"Could we please not go there?" Cody asked.

"Thank you; at least we have a few people in this tent that have common sense." Heather sighed in relief.

"Come on, we can't sleep now. We got to stay up late and tell stories and see if we can catch the witch on tape." Elliot rambled.

'She can't be this excited.' Gwen commented.

'I wouldn't be so sure.' Andromeda replied.

"Can we just go to..." Heather started but was cut off by something.

STOMP!

STOMP!

"What the?!" Cody jumped up. "What was that?!"

"Relax, it's probably Chris. Remember how he and Chef faked the whole psycho killer with the chainsaw and a hook?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah and remember how a real killed nearly sliced me in half?" Gwen retorted.

STOMP!

STOMP!

"Will you guys keep it down over there?! I'm trying to sleep!" Courtney shouted from her tent.

"It's not us!" Cody called back.

STOMP!

STOMP!

"Well, might as well play the stupid game. Someone grab the camera." Duncan opened the tent up and shined his flash light into the jungle. "Okay, I'm playing the role of the scared guy who goes out to see what's going on."

Cody came out carrying the camera as Duncan pointed the flash light straight into the dark forest.

"Hello? Hello?" Duncan called out.

STOMP!

STOMP!

"I've seen this move before!" Duncan retorted, not impressed by Chris's dumb attempt to scare them.

That was when something let out a huge roar from somewhere in the jungle, the roar didn't sound like any animal or person. It was high pitched and loud enough to knock Duncan off his feet and make Cody step back in sheer fright.

"Whoa!" Duncan commented,

"What was that?!" Courtney came out of her tent.

"No idea but whoever came up with that sound is good!" Duncan stood back up.

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

"It's getting louder." Cody gulped.

"Oh come on! It's just another trick!" Heather came out of the tent and walked out in front of everyone, in view of the camera. "Can you hear me Chris?! I'm onto you and your stupid idea to lure us out here and scare us to death and I am not falling for it! So come out and let's get this over with!"

'Not good idea!' Gwen thought.

If there was a rogue spirit out there than agitating them was the last thing anyone should. Anger them and they become more aggressive, especially an Onyro. After a few minutes of silence Heather turned back to the group with her smiling face being filmed on camera.

"See, I told you it was just a-AAAAAHHHHHH!" Heather fell forward like something tripped her and after she fell she was suddenly dragged away from the camp by something they couldn't see.

"HELP ME!"

"HEATHER!" Cody shouted in pure shock, running after her.

"CODY, WAIT!" Gwen jumped out of the tent and ran after both of them.

"Wait for us!" Elliot called out.

Cody managed to grab one of Heather's flailing arms and tried to pull her back before she was pulled into the darkness. Gwen ran up and grabbed Heather's other arm and helped to try and pull her back but whatever it was that was dragging her had a strong grip. Heather was screaming for help as Dawn and Elliot ran up and started to help Gwen and Cody try to pull Heather free. Finally the strange force let go of Heather's leg and they quickly pulled her back.

Heather got back and ran back into the tent, crying in shock and fear from the experience.

"What the hell was that?!" Courtney shouted as Heather vanished into the tent.

"You got me, must have been an invisible rope that got tangled around her leg." Duncan shrugged. "I'd like to know what sound effects they went through to make that roar."

"You can go out and find out! I'm not coming out!" Heather shouted from inside the tent.

"It's a bad idea to go out there, Duncan. You want to see what else can happen?" Gwen asked as the rest of the group walked back to the tents.

"Relax sunshine." Duncan smiled. "This is just part of another one of Chris's tricks, there's no ghost, demon, or witch out there."

'He's going to most likely agitate whatever's out there.' Andromeda whispered.

'I know.' Gwen mentally replied grimly.

Luckily nothing happened for the rest of the night but almost no one slept. Heather was shivering, terrified of what had happened. She tried to be strong but the truth when that thing grabbed her leg she had been overwhelmed by fear when she had been dragged out into the jungle and was too scared to even think of what would have happened to her if the others hadn't saved her. Anymore thoughts were frozen in time along with everyone except the Avatars as Dawn cast a Dimension Seal Method. The three Avatars sat up, careful not to move their frozen campers so they wouldn't think something weird was happening when the Method was dispelled.

"Well, I guess this proves there something on this island." Gwen looked down at the camera. "But whatever it was that attacked Heather kept itself hidden, even from our ability to see spirits."

"A Method that hides a spirit from even a Spirit Avatar's eyes, hmmm?" Lancelot commented. "Is that possible?"

"There was something there, holding that girl's leg. It seemed to be ...a living shadow." Luna spoke up.

"Shadow?" Dawn asked. "What kind of spirit takes the form of a shadow?"

"One that has not taken form but still remains powerful and in this case is guided by feelings of anger and hate." Luna replied.

"Is this anything like an Onyro?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, but if this was an Onyro it would have taken shape of the person who had died. This is something similar but different." Andromeda replied.

Xxx

Morning finally came as the sun rose up but no one was feeling as safe or as confident as they were when they arrived. One by one the teens emerged from their tents to stretch their limbs with Cody holding the camera.

"Guys?" He asked, pointing the camera down.

"What now?" Heather sighed as she came out. "I just want to get off this stupid island."

"Who piled all these beans here?" Cody asked, pointing the camera down at a pile of beans.

"Those are the beans from the cans! That's almost all our food!" Duncan pointed at the pile. "Who did this?!"

"Not us." Gwen replied, raising both hands. "We were all in the tents."

"Not all of us." Duncan looked at Courtney.

"What? You think I did this?!" Courtney exclaimed. "Why would I do that?!"

"I don't know, to mess with us." Duncan glared at her. "It's kind of what you like to do."

"In case you haven't notice that most of the food was in your tent! Why would do this when I would starve with the rest of you?" Courtney growled.

"She's got a point, Duncan. How could she have snuck into the tent with all of us inside and steal the food and pile it up out here?" Dawn reasoned.

Duncan seemed to stop with the accusations but he kept on throwing suspicious glances at everyone.

"Okay," Courtney pulled out the map. "Let's find that cabin."

"You're kidding, right?" Heather asked incredulous. "You want to keep on looking after what happened last night?!"

"It was a just a hoax set up by Chris, nothing more." Courtney retorted. "We can't get off this island until we do this stupid challenge so let's move!"

Courtney was not taking no for answer and she was right for the most part, unless they did the challenge Chris would not let them off the island. Too bad she considered it just another one of Chris's tricks.

"The map says that the cabin should be this way." Courtney pointed deep into the jungle. "Let's go."

They left the tent up, not planning on camping deeper in the forest and hopefully not have to use it for another night.

"It should be over...it should be right...we should be there in an hour." Courtney said.

"That's what you said two hours ago." Heather groaned.

"It should be right over there." Courtney pointed up ahead.

"Can we please take a break? My feet hurt." Heather complained.

"Ha! That's what you get for wearing high heels on a hiking trip!" Courtney laughed.

Cody was pointing the camera at both of them as they argued.

"At least I know I can get any guy to fall for me!" Heather retorted.

"Yeah right, the tube top, the short shorts, you'd be a hit at the local brothel!" Courtney said.

"Excuse me? Well look who's trying to take the moral high ground and without a PDA or a boyfriend for you to mooch off of." Heather laughed. "Bravo. If only we were one live TV I'm sure half the world would fall over in shock!"

"I have morals!" Courtney retorted.

"Like how you seduced Justin while in a relationship with Duncan last season? Ha! And you actually think _I'm_ the hussy?" Heather chuckled.

"You watch your mouth!" Courtney growled as the two stood inches apart with their faces consorted with anger and hate.

"Do we even have time for this?" Cody asked.

"Let them fight it out." Duncan shrugged. "We got better things to do, like finding that stupid cabin. Where's the map?"

"I got it!" Courtney turned away from Heather. "I am the only trustworthy person with thi-HEY!"

Heather snatched the map while Courtney was distracted. "Let's just a get a second opinion!"

She unfolded the map and looked at it. "How can you even tell where we're going?! It's just a dotted line and an X!" She dropped the map. "Forget this! I'm out of here!"

Heather stomped past everyone, walking back down the path they had been on for last two hours. Gwen turned to Elliot who walked after Heather. It was a bad idea to wander off alone especially on an island like this.

"Shouldn't we all stay together?" Cody asked.

"Let her get lost." Courtney picked up the map. "We're better off without her anyway!"

'You have no idea where we're going either, Courtney.' Gwen sighed.

As they walked down the path for another hour Courtney believed she would find the cabin easily. But what happened next proved her wrong.

"Hey look!" Gwen pointed down at the ground. "Footprints!"

Looking down at the ground the group saw a large trail of foot prints in front of them.

"Ha! So there are people on this island!" Courtney grinned. "Told you it was a hoax!"

"Courtney...these are our footprints." Dawn remarked sadly.

"Huh?" Duncan and Cody looked at her.

"See the prints?" Dawn pointed at one of the smaller prints. "These were made by my shoes and I can see Heather's along with Courtney's show prints."

"And these prints match my boots." Gwen pointed at one of the prints in front of her.

"No, you're wrong! These are not our prints!" Courtney exclaimed as she spun and walked forward out of the bushes...

Only to walk back into the very same camp they had set up the previous night with Heather and Elliot sitting at the tent.

"So you guys gave up too?" Heather looked up with a grouchy look.

"It's impossible! I followed the map!" Courtney was almost beside herself with denial.

"Way to go." Duncan mumbled as he walked past her. "We went in a complete circle."

"Not cool!" Elliot pouted.

"Who has the map?" Courtney looked around at everyone. "Duncan?"

"I gave it back to you ten minutes ago." Duncan retorted.

"I distinctly remember giving you the map!" Courtney argued.

"And I gave it back!" Duncan wasn't about to take the blame for this. "I'm not taking the fall for this!"

"Well then somebody give me the map!" Courtney shouted.

"I burned it." Gwen spoke up, earning everyone's attention. "It wasn't leading us anywhere so I burned it."

"You burned it?" Courtney asked, glaring at her.

"It was useless anyway Courtney and before you jump on me for that let me point out that you spent half the day leading us around with it. We didn't find the cabin, we didn't find the beach where the boat would be waiting for us, and we can't even find the way out of this forest." Gwen explained. "We don't have a lot of food or water left so let's just give up on this stupid challenge, find the beach and wait until they send the boat back.

"She's got a point." Duncan pointed out.

"For once I actually agree with her." Heather nodded.

"Fine but if we lose I'm voting you off!" Courtney pointed at Gwen.

'Like you were considering voting anyone else off.' Gwen rolled her eyes.

The sun went down really fast this time leaving the team in the dark and they still had not found a way out of the forest.

"Great, this is great." Heather turned to face the group with her arms crossed. "No food, no water, I haven't showered in two days!"

STOMP!

STOMP!

"Oh no." Cody looked around, shining the light on the camera. "There it is again."

"They are not getting away this time." Duncan walked forward. "Come on out, Chris!"

Another loud roar echoed from the woods, seemingly coming from all around them. Heather yelped in fright as she took off running.

"Heather wait!" Gwen called out, chasing after her. "Heather come back!"

Gwen finally caught up to Heather when she tripped over a branch. She sat up cradling her right hand which had a scratch on it.

"I just want to get off this stupid island!" Heather cried out.

Gwen helped Heather stand up. "Come on, we can't leave the others alone."

"We're right here!" Gwen turned to see Dawn leading the others towards her and Heather.

"It's official, we're not wanted here." Gwen spoke. "So we either try to catch some sleep or we look for a way off this island."

"Hey guys...Look at these!" Duncan pointed at the trees.

All over the trees were strange red markings that looked they had been painted onto the wood.

"Whoa..." Cody walked up to the nearest tree to get a closer look at the markings. "These markings are strange. I've never seen anything like them before."

'Those are runes!' Andromeda exclaimed inside Gwen's mind. 'You need to get them out those woods now! Don't let them touch or disturb the runes!'

Duncan reached out to touch one of the runes.

"Duncan, wait!" Gwen shouted.

It was too late as Duncan touched the rune and something happened. All around them the runes on the trees pulsed with angry red energy lights.

"What the?!" Cody looked around, catching everything on camera.

"RUN!" Gwen shouted, reaching out to pull everyone back.

Only for everyone except her, Dawn, and Elliot to vanished right before their eyes.

"Wha...Where did they go?!" Elliot looked around.

"Duncan you idiot! Can you for once just listen?!" Gwen punched the ground. "He touched the runes, any idea what has happened?"

"These runes, I sense dark, Negative Spirit Energy pulsing through them." Dawn looked over the trees. "The energy feels so cold...I cannot tell what has happened."

'Runes can conjure almost any kind of Method, ones that labelled impossible to create even by our standards.' Luna spoke up.

"So why didn't we disappear with them?" Elliot asked.

"Probably because of our abilities." Gwen looked down at her Star Necklace. "We're Spirit Avatars, can block the power of a Method unless it is really powerful."

'Our powers protected you all from vanishing with them.' Andromeda agreed. 'But that does not answer where they have vanished to.'

"Okay..." Gwen closed her eyes. "We're on an island that is said to be haunted by the spirit of a woman who was persecuted as a witch a long time ago. They believed she conjured images of dead people, meaning illusions. Maybe that's why we couldn't find our way back to the beach. Think about, this island's not that big, it's impossible to get lost on yet we seemed to go around in circles after traveling straight for a whole day."

"We were led back to the camp because of a Method, perhaps activated by these runes had led us around in circles but making us believe we had gone down a single path." Dawn caught on. "That meant the sounds we heard might have been fake like Duncan believed but it was not Chris's doing."

"And we were led right here." Elliot gestured to their surroundings. "But why? It's like whoever's doing this wanted us to...touch the runes!"

'Indeed. The runes painted on the trees, they are painted in blood.' Lancelot spoke up. 'They needed a human touch to activate them.'

'Since they disappeared it's obvious a form of dimension travel. The runes function as the doors or keys but they need to be physically touched in order for it to work.' Andromeda continued. 'This could explain the disappearances and why previous Avatars never found anything. Very few spirits are this discreet in covering their tracks.'

"So...Elizabeth Darke, the Departed Witch is not so much a myth after all." Gwen finished. "And we just walked right into her trap."

"What do we do?" Elliot asked.

"We follow the others." Gwen walked up to nearest tree with runes all over it. "We can't let them get killed by whatever's waiting for them."

'Gwen, you should also remember that there is no guarantee that you and the others will come back from this. Dimensional Methods are difficult, even for us.' Andromeda spoke, a hint of concern in her voice.

"But we have no choice. We leave then they all die and not to mention what this could do to everyone else on this show, not including Chris. Their families will be destroyed by this." Gwen replied.

"She's right. We don't have time to call for help, even if there are other Avatars in the province. We should go after them now." Dawn nodded.

'Very well, I offer all my support.' Luna said.

'As do I." Lancelot agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Elliot asked, looking exited. "Let's do it!"

Gwen nodded, tapping her Omni Glove and in a flash of light her sword appeared. "Never thought I'd have to deal with rescuing Heather and Courtney again."

She reached and touched a single rune, watching as the bloody marking glowed red. This time the spirits allowed their avatars to be touched by the negative energy and transported to wherever it was the runes were meant to take them.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Just what was that light show?" Cody asked.

"I don't know but it sure got Gwen scared." Duncan smirked as he turned back to face them. "Ain't that right...Gwen?"

The rest of Team Amazon looked around realizing that a few of them were missing.

"Gwen? Dawn? Elliot?" Cody called out. "Guys!"

"They were right next to us a second ago!" Courtney looked around. "All right, Gwen, come on out! I'm not in the mood for your jokes!"

"Dawn? Elliot?" Cody called out. "Where are you?"

"This is has got to be trick. Chris brought them in on whatever crazy scheme he's come up with." Courtney sighed in annoyance and turned around...

Only to stop in front of a cabin that came out of nowhere!

"Wha?!" Courtney jumped back along with the remaining members of the team. "Where'd this come from?!"

"It's a cabin." Cody said.

"Cabin? As in the Departed Witch's cabin?" Heather scoffed. "Yeah right, we just happened to stumble upon the cabin of the so called Departed Witch by walking around in circles."

"It does look a lot like the one in the sketches." Cody pointed out. "Maybe it was here the whole time but it was camouflaged."

"So what do we do?" Duncan asked.

"We walk in, do the documentary, wait for Chris and get off this stupid island." Courtney grabbed the camera from Cody's hands and walked inside. The inside of the cabin was dark without a single light on making it hard to see but sitting at the window they could see a jar sitting on the edge with a red liquid inside that looked a lot like blood.

"Hello? Chris? Gwen? Dawn? Elliot?" Cody called out as they walked inside.

"Okay, we're here. We found the stupid cabin now come on out Chris and get us off this island!" Heather shouted.

There was no answer, only an eerie silence.

"Oh come on, Chris don't star with the stupid horror show. Just congratulate us and take us back!" Courtney growled.

There was no answer, no laughter from Chris or Chef or the camera crew that was supposed to be filming them as they screamed in horror from whatever game Chris had thought up.

"Now what?" Cody asked.

"We wait for them to show up and get us off the island." Courtney sat on the floor with her arms crossed.

Cody didn't think that was a good idea. This entire cabin just screamed danger and death to him and he found himself wishing to leave the moment he had stepped in. The jar filled with blood on the window, he really hoped it was not blood, the bloody markings on the walls.

"I got to admit, Chris outdid himself this time." Duncan tapped the wall with the bloody hand prints.

"Duncan, please don't do that." Cody asked, sounding more scared than he intended.

"Relax, dweeb. It's not real blood, it's just painted on." Duncan chuckled. "I have a few horror movies that'd make your skeleton jump out of your skin."

CREAK!

The teens jumped as a creaking sound was heard, a sound so loud that their ears almost literally started bleeding from how loud it sounded.

"What the f..." Duncan started.

"The walls! Look!" Cody pointed the camera at the walls.

They all watched in silent shock as the walls started peeling, literally peeling like they were actually skin with blood flowing out!

"What?!" Courtney jumped back as the blood splattered across the ground.

Heather screamed and ran for the window but it slammed shut, knocking the jar of blood over and when it cracked open blood splattered everywhere.

"Heather!" Cody cried out.

Heather stepped back, trembling as she looked down and saw blood on her skin and clothes. She screamed as she tried wiping the blood off frantically.

"Get us out!" Cody screamed.

The walls started to cave in, threatening to crush them as Duncan kicked the door opened and they ran out screaming in fright. They didn't stop running once they were out of the cabin, they kept on running through the woods with Heather whimpering as she tried to wipe the blood off her. They stopped running nearly fifteen minutes and Heather sat down, grabbing leaves to wipe the blood off her.

"What was that?" Cody gasped for breath. "That was no Chris trick."

"Oh what do you think it was?" Duncan asked rhetorically.

"I don't care what it was! I just want to get off this island!" Courtney cried. "So let's get to the boat and get out of here!"

"What about Gwen, Dawn, and Elliot?" Cody asked.

"Let them find the way to the boat!" Courtney stood up and started walking. "They might be waiting their anyway."

Cody was against leaving Gwen and her friends back wherever they were at but even Duncan had no complaints against that as he followed Courtney and Heather. He wanted to look for Gwen but at the same time he was terrified of being alone so he followed them praying that Gwen would be all right.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" A voice called out.

The teens stopped when they heard a voice calling out from somewhere in the forest.

"Hello?" Courtney called back.

"Hello?" The male voice called back.

"Here! We're here!" Heather shouted.

"Is anybody out there?" The voice called again, not seeming to hear Courtney and Heather calling out ot it.

That was when a man came out of the forest wearing clothing that was from a different period of time and he kept on calling out, not noticing the teens in front of him.

"Hello?"

"Hey! We're right here!" Duncan walked up to him...

And passed right through him.

"What?" Duncan turned and stared at the man in shock.

He reached out and his hand went through the man's back and out his chest.

"Whoa." Duncan pulled his hand back.

"It's got to be a hologram." Courtney walked up and punched through the man's face. "CHRIS! It's not funny anymore! Get out here and take us back to the plane!"

"Hello?" The man walked past her, still calling out. "Hell-AH!"

They all jumped as the man collapsed and faded into nothing, screaming as he vanished.

"What the hell?!" Duncan commented, stepping back in shock.

"Okay...something else is wrong here." Cody said, after a moment.

"Don't say it, Cody." Heather held up both hands. "Please don't say it."

"There's no way it's a real ghost and there's no witch!" Courtney shook her head in denial. "It's just a trick..."

"But guys look around!" Cody spread his arms out. "Those blood markings flash red, a cabin appears out of nowhere, the walls start peeling and bleeding and now a ghost appears!"

"So what? That means that we're being haunted by the ghost of a witch now?" Courtney threw her arms out. "No way! There's no such thing as ghosts!"

"But come on, there's no way Chris is doing all this! He's not this good and we'd have seen him by now! And Gwen, Dawn, and Elliot disappeared when they right next to us. There's no way they could have left without us noticing." Cody reasoned.

"So what do we do? Get on our knees and pray to God that we'll be saved. Get a stake or cross and wait for the witch to come and get us?" Duncan asked rhetorically.

"You tell me what's going on." Cody replied.

"I..." Duncan started but trailed off.

"We all know something weird is going on here. Let's do a rewind of the camera and see if we can find out what happened." Cody reasoned.

No one argued as Cody held out the camera and rewound back to the time when they came upon the bloody markings.

"Here's when you touched the markings." Cody pointed at the small screen.

"Yeah...Gwen said don't touch them." Duncan listened as Gwen shouted her warning.

"She shouted at everyone to run." Heather pointed out.

"How would she know?" Courtney asked.

"Gwen and her friends obviously know something." Heather narrowed her eyes. "Think they knew what was going on here?"

"Why would they do this?" Cody asked.

"Maybe because they don't most of the people on this team." Duncan shrugged.

"They're not like that." Cody shook his head.

"How do you know? You their best friend or something." Heather asked. "When did you hang out with them when they were talking away from the rest of us?"

"Or when they were helping each other through each challenge?" Courtney asked.

"Or how about when they helped us win each challenge? Like in Japan when you two were arguing and Gwen stepped in to piss you both off into walking away so we could make our own commercial and win?" Cody retorted.

"They did what?" Both girls asked.

"It's true, they did do that." Duncan agreed.

"They're way too nice to pull a prank off on us like this and how could they know that those markings were going to do...that?" Cody asked.

"So now what?" Heather asked.

"You help us."

A giggle made all four teen freeze as they looked up, staring at something behind the leaves of a large tree. A pair of what looked like glowing eyes staring at them with a hungry look that sent shivers down their spines.

"This is not real, it's a fake!" Courtney shook her head in denial.

"Why is it a fake, Courtney?"

They spun around and they spotted men, woman, and infants coming out of the dark forest, all of them dressed in white immaculate clothing and their eyes...

They were completely white with no pupils!

"Who are you?" Heather trembled.

"We are the denizens of her island." A child, a boy around nine years old answered.

"Didn't you hear the tales?" A woman asked.

"No way..." Duncan stepped back in shock.

"And now standing in front of us are four ready to be added to her collection." Another boy said.

"What collection?" Heather whimpered.

"Mine." A woman whispered behind them.

They watched in horror as the eyes came out of the bushes, wild black hair that fell over the wrinkled face like a hood, yellow glowing eyes, pure pale white skin, and wore a pure back torn cloak that covered everything except her head.

"No, you're not real! This is just a hoax set up by Chris! CHRIS GET OUT HERE!" Courtney shouted at the top of her lungs.

"No one can hear you child, you are now in my domain." The woman replied.

She started circling them while the people surrounding them chuckled and giggled.

"You touched the runes of my personal Method, Realm of the Endless Time." The woman, Elizabeth Darke bettern known as the Departed Witch smile cruelly. "Of course you would have no idea what this means since certain events prevent you from knowing."

"Wh-what's that?" Cody gulped.

"It is irrelevant now. What matters now is that right now you are all useful to me for getting what I need."

"What do you want?" Duncan asked hesitantly.

"Blood." The woman smiled evilly, revealing sharp fanged, glowing teeth.

Courtney and Heather screamed as they backed away in sheer terror but they could not run away with the other ghosts stopping them.

"More precisely, the blood of the three Spirit Avatars." Elizabeth floated back away from them.

"Spirit...Avatars?" Cody asked.

The ghosts all hissed and snarled at the mention of their Mistress's most hated enemies.

"You wouldn't know but three of them were among you earlier and now they will be following you soon." Elizabeth explained.

"You mean...Gwen?" Cody's eyes widened in horror.

"Ah, Gwendolyn Rivers, Avatar of the great Andromeda, Heaven's Star along with her two friends." Elizabeth chuckled. "The main reason you are all here now."

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"I manipulated that foolish host into sending you over to my island, feeding you the history that started the legend of the Departed Witch. Those three have been an inconvenience to a client of mine which will soon be rectified." Elizabeth chuckled. "But you won't see how that will happen.

They were ready to run when the ground beneath them turned into quicksand and they sank until just their heads were above the ground.

Xxx

With a mere touch of the runes the three Spirit Avatars appeared in the same spot the others did earlier.

"That cabin..." Dawn shivered as she stared at the cabin. "It reeks of dark intent."

"That's the cabin Chris spoke of, the one the Departed Witch lived in." Gwen looked at it. "I suppose the first thing the others would do would be going inside."

"Yeah, they don't seem that smart. You don't go into the haunted cabin." Elliot walked up to the front door.

"Hold it, Elliot." Her earring flared brightly. "Do not step inside without some method of protection."

"He's right." Gwen's sword appeared in her hand as she kicked the door down.

The cabin was deserted but they could see the blood markings on the walls and the jar of blood sitting at the window.

"No dead bodies so we know they're still alive." Gwen looked. "This doesn't look the kind of cabin someone would have lived in. No furniture, no bed, and no fireplace. How could anyone keep themselves warm during the winter in a place like this?"

"Obviously someone who was concerned whether they lived or died." Andromeda spoke up as Gwen's necklace flared.

"I don't like it here. It feels colder than the coldest Ice Age." Dawn shivered.

"I feel it as well, Dawn." Luna said, a little hint of concern was heard in her voice.

"So where are they?" Elliot asked.

A scream from outside the cabin answered her question.

"That was Heather!" Dawn remarked.

"Come on!" Gwen ran outside with Dawn and Elliot behind her.

They ran through the dark forest, listening to the screams until they came upon a clearing.

"Guys?" Gwen stopped when she stepped out of the bushes and gasped.

Heather, Courtney, Cody, and Duncan were buried up to their heads in the ground.

"Gwen! Get us out of here!" Heather and Courtney shouted.

"Oh boy." Gwen sighed in relief. "I was expecting a lot worse."

"Speak for yourself." Elliot stifled a giggle.

"Please, Elliot, this is no time for humor." Dawn walked up to the buried teens. "How did this happen?"

"The witch is real man! She's real and she's after you!" Cody exclaimed. "Get out of here before she gets you!"

"Us?" Gwen asked with widened eyes. "Where? What's going on?"

A giggle echoed through the woods making the three Avatars look around warily.

"I hate this part." Elliot groaned.

"Me too." Gwen narrowed her eyes.

Emerging from the woods came spirits resembling humans of various ages, dressed in white and their eyes were literally white with no pupils.

'Andromeda, what are they?'

'Pawns. A spirit is capable of absorbing more than just life energy if it has a Method that can bind the victims to it in spirit form.' Andromeda replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. 'All these poor souls, victims stripped of their free will and lives.'

Gwen could only stare at them, taking note of their empty smiles and their white eyes. It was a fate that was cruel, very cruel. Stripping a person of their free will, no emotions and no sense of self. It saddened and angered her greatly.

'Where is she?' Gwen pulled her sword out.

Dawn held her arms out in a defensive position with her silver bracelet glowing brightly while a large sword made of bright energy appeared out of a flash of light in Elliot's hands.

"Welcome." A little girl said.

"We've been waiting for you." A boy said.

"We've heard much about you three." A middle aged woman said.

"And now we are happy that you've come." An old man continued.

"We can welcome you to join us." They all spoke as one.

"That actually sounded creepier than Children of the Corn." Gwen said after a moment of silence. "Stephen King would be so jealous."

"Gwen..." The star necklace flared from Andromeda's tone.

"Right." Gwen shook her head.

She looked around carefully, watching the gathered spirits and looking for something different. Something that would tell her that the spirit or demon responsible was nearby.

'Where is she?' Gwen thought.

'She's there, watching from the shadows. It's how her kind works; they need to drive the victims wild with fear to the point of hysteria. It makes them stronger and when the victim is reduced to a terrified mess that is when it strikes, taking the victim's life energy and essence.' Andromeda explained with a hint of disgust heard in her voice. 'You need to force her out. If she likes to hide in the dark..."

'A blast of light will make her scream her ecto guts out.' Gwen nodded. "Dawn, Elliot, we need a bright flash to bring the big one out!"

"Right!" Dawn nodded.

She held up her bracelet and it glowed brighter, bright enough that anyone watching her considered her bracelet to be the full moon itself.

"What the...?" Courtney covered her eyes.

"I can't see!" Heather wanted to cover her eyes with her hands but she was still buried up to her neck.

Gwen looked around, noticing the spirits flinching from the bright light and a second later she spotted her target. A dark cloaked figure hiding in the trees staring at her with malevolent glowing red eyes that were filled with hunger.

'That's not an Onyro.' Gwen thought.

'No, it's a Familiar.' Andromeda replied grimly.

Familiars, the demonic version of a Spirit Avatar and much more dangerous than most spirits. Like Avatars, a Familiar is born from a contract forged with a human but it is a demon that offers the contract. Demons were malevolent spirits that for the most part unable to enter the mortal dimension because of their nature. The Spirit Realm decreed that Demons could not enter the mortal realm until; they found a loophole.

Like spirits who forged a contract with humans to create Spirit Avatars demons offered contracts to humans in exchange for any kind of wish that human had but there was a price to pay. This price would either bind the single human or its entire family until the demon received what it had been promised and most often the humans did not receive whatever the demon promised them. Malevolent spirits are cruel and see people like mortal as mere walking bags of meat and see no reason to honor their part of the deal. Familiars were given access to the powers of the demons they were bound to and they rivaled even the strongest Avatars at the height of their strength.

It was only fortunate that there was only a small number of them and not nearing the same number of Avatars in the world. The resulting struggle would probably devastate the Earth.

"My apologies if you were waiting for me." The Departed Witch moved out of the woods like a Wraith, leaving no sound in her steps. "I had forgotten Avatars are not susepticle to the same level fear humans are."

For a second Gwen thought she was staring at Elly Kedward AKA the Blair Witch. She remembered Andromeda telling her that the Blair Witch Project had been inspired by real life supernatural encounters with spirits classified as witches when they were alive.

'They made that movie real life like and more accurate than most other horror movies.' Gwen thought as she leveled her sword at the Departed Witch. "Hello...you old bitch."

Elizabeth Darke laughed her voice thick with madness. "My first time actually encountering an Avatar and it's more amusing even though you are not trembling in fear. After seeing so many scream in fear it's actually refreshing to meet someone who's actually brave."

"Good for you." Elliot leveled her sword at the Witch. "How about when that victim fights back?"

Elizabeth simply grinned, showing her fanged teeth. "Would you harm these poor, innocent people?"

She gestured to the gathered Pawns, standing still and still smiling at the Avatars.

"Like you have any concern for them." Dawn's voice now turned cold which was surprising to Gwen and Elliot.

Even when angry Dawn's voice never before had such coldness in it. She must be really angry with Elizabeth Darke for what she had done.

"You are exactly as what he described you to be. I have been waiting for the chance to meet and defeat an Avatar for a long time."

"He?" Elliot asked.

"The time for talk is over." The Departed Witch spread her arms out, her fingers becoming sharp claws and her cloak changing into wings.

Her body seemed to be made of nothing but pure darkness covering everything but her head which now looked more demon than human.

"I am Elizabeth Darke, what you call the Departed Witch and Familiar. I have gained over ninety three humans and you all will complete my end of the deal with my master having over one hundred." The Departed Witch spoke, her voice now sounding completely demonic with barely a hint of her human voice left.

"Try it." Gwen said as the Star Necklace glowed and released Andromeda's power in the form of a silver aura.

A pale white aura surrounded Dawn and a bright blue surrounded Elliot as they prepared to fight. Elizabeth grinned and threw her arms out, releasing a black cloud that shot at them like a bullet. Gwen gritted her teeth when she realized the rest of Team Amazon were behind her and would be hit by the blast if she moved. Luckily Dawn had anticipated that as she ran out in front of the blast.

"Interception!" Dawn thrust her arms forward and an orb of moonlight hit the black cloud. "Ninety Degree Angle!"

The cloud flew to the right of the direction it was originally heading but it suddenly turned back around and slammed into Dawn. The pale blond haired girl gasped in pain as she flew back and hit the ground hard.

"Dawn!" Gwen glanced back for a second but turned her eyes back on the Departed Witch.

"An Interception Method, able to sabotage the inner workings of a Method. Child's play compared to me, Avatar of Luna." Elizabeth laughed.

"How about this then? I never actually like the stories of burning witches but I'll make an exception!" Gwen quickly the symbol for the Method she was casting in the air with her Omni-Glove. "Phantom Flare!"

A blast of blue fire erupted from her finger and shot at the Departed Witch who simply raised her hand and another black cloud appeared, forming a wall that blocked the blast of fire.

"Damn!" Gwen growled.

The black cloud faded, showing Elizabeth smiling at them. "Take them."

Gwen and Elliot looked around as the Pawns moved forward towards them.

"This is not good." Gwen remarked. "I'd try to use Galaxy Storm again regardless of the danger but there's too many of us that could be hurt."

"I'd try using Arondight but I got the same problem as you. Arondight's full power would wipe everything in the forest." Elliot glanced at the rest of Team Amazon. "This sucks, this sucks big time."

"And now to finish it!" Elizabeth grinned.

"NO!"

Gwen and Elliot turned and saw a pillar of light explode around Dawn as she stood up, glaring darkly enough at Elizabeth enough that if she could she'd set the Departed Witch on fire with just her mind.

"This is unacceptable. You have tainted the nature of this island for your cruel deal and stained it the blood of so many." Dawn stepped forward, the aura around her flaring. "What is worse you did not just rob them of their lives you robbed them of their existence. This crime shall not go unpunished."

Her silver bracelet emitted a brighter light.

"Dawn?" Gwen asked as Dawn stepped past her. "You're not thinking of taking her on alone are you?"

"Her Methods are too powerful and too well developed for yours and Elliot's power to overwhelm, thus I will deal with her with my power." Dawn held up her bracelet.

It released its power that covered Dawn as the Pawns lunged at her. However they recoiled in what seemed to be pain as bright electricity sparked around Dawn's body, repelling the Pawns easily.

"Uh oh." Elliot gulped.

"Uh oh? What's the uh oh for?" Gwen looked at Elliot.

"It's for them because Dawn is pissed." Elliot replied.

Gwen looked back at Dawn, taking note of the shining hair, the hair waving like it was being blown by wind that was not there, and the bright glowing eyes. Gwen never took Dawn to be violent but she was very passionate for what she believed in and when anyone threatened something she treasured not even Heather or Courtney would dare incur her wrath. From way it looked the Departed Witch had yet to understand the reckoning she might have unwittingly unleashed. She simply unleashed another black cloud to attack her but Dawn stood her ground and held out one hand.

"Shining Judgement." She said simply.

A blast of white lightning shot from her finger and collided with the cloud even though it should have passed through it. The cloud seemed to consort in pain as white electricity pulsed through it. The Departed Witch frowned as her cloud dissolved into nothing. With a wave of her hand the Pawns surrounded her and tried to attack her.

"Contain." Dawn whispered.

Around her appeared the same kind of symbols Gwen had used for the Seal of Constraint Method on the spirits of the Haunted Mansion. The Pawns were literally sucked into the symbols and turned into cards as they fell to the ground.

"The Seal of Constraint Method?" Gwen asked.

"Partially, it's an upgrade version. If an Avatar is outnumbered they can use more than one seal by mentally projecting it in their minds." Andromeda explained. "Dawn seems especially skilled in using more than one Method at a time. Perhaps even more skilled than Sarah..."

Gwen looked back up as Dawn stepped towards Elizabeth Darke who glared darkly back at her. The Departed Witch created two orbs made of black smoke and they shot towards Dawn like speeding bullets.

"Reflect."

A glass wall appeared in front of Dawn and the smoke bullets were reflected off the wall and sent straight back at the surprised Departed Witch. She managed to dodge one but the second slammed into her chest and knocked her down. She got back up, glaring hatefully at Dawn who continued to approach her.

"Stay away from me, wretch!" She thrust her hands forward and fired a blast of lightning.

"Reflect." Dawn whispered again.

The lightning collided with the wall and shot back at the Witch like her previous attacks. This time she avoided the blast and it collided with a tree, scorching it in a blast of flames.

"She's...good." Gwen remarked.

"I know. Dawn's been considered a prodigy in the area of Methods, she practically absorbs the knowledge on how a Method works and applies it to a degree that Luna believes that Dawn was blessed." Elliot replied. "She even believes that if not for the fact Dawn was a human she'd have considered that Dawn was a spirit of nature like herself."

"Something that very few spirits find in their avatars, a human who can naturally wield the power and skills of the spirit they make the contract with." Lancelot agreed.

Gwen turned back to Dawn, watching as she continued to march towards the Departed Witch. The Witch seemed more cautious now as she raised her hand and telekinetically threw several trees at Dawn. She responded by using her Interception Method and sent the trees flying in different directions instead of their original target.

'I wonder just how much Dawn held back in the last few fights. If she had been with us when we fought Corin we could have defeated him without Carlos's help.' Gwen thought.

'Perhaps but even with her help Corin would still have been a formidable opponent.' Andromeda pointed out.

Gwen nodded in agreement even if she didn't fully believe Andromeda's advice. From what it seemed Dawn was more skilled in Method than any other Avatar except Kurt who had Merlin as his spirit. That was saying a lot as Kurt was considered to be one of the most powerful Avatars in Canada, the very reason he had been selected to help Andromeda train Gwen on how to be an Avatar. The only Avatars she could think that might give Kurt a good fight would be Carlos, Alessa Morgan, Bobby Collins, and Alonso Carter.

"Heavenly Judgement!"

Dawn released a shockwave of light that blasted through the dark forest as it neared the Departed Witch. The Witch responded by diving down and fazing through the ground.

Dawn placed her hands on the ground. "You will not get away that easily. Heavenly Judgement!"

The ground lit up with bright electricity and the Departed Witch flew out of the ground, screaming as electricity coursed through her body.

"What are you?! How can you be this powerful?!" The Witch growled.

"I am Dawn, Avatar of Luna, the Heavenly Light and the most powerful spirit nature in the world. You have committed a number of great crimes against nature by accepting the contract of a demon, killing innocent people, and then robbing them of their free will to fuel your strength." Dawn explained, glaring at her with glowing eyes. "You may have the advantage here but Luna has the power to disrupt the inner workings of any Method, even yours. Your advantage is the Method you used to create this world but Luna's power disrupts the workings of a Method down to its very existence and with as her Avatar I can manipulate the very spirit energy around me, making me just as powerful as you are. Only difference is that I know how to set things right."

With that said Dawn clapped her hands together and thrust them forward, releasing strings of light that wrapped around Elizabeth Darke and quickly bound her arms and feet. The Departed Witch struggled to break free as Dawn walked up and stood over her.

"It's useless to break free of those bonds, only I can sever them. I want to know why you have chosen to attack us. Are you a member of Black Star?" Dawn asked.

The Departed Witch stopped struggling and growled.

"You aura confirms to me that you are working with Black Star, hence you are another servant of the Stalker in the Stars and his master, the Red Marauder." Dawn stated. "Nebula sent you to attack us and since he allowed you the chance to kill everyone on our team that means that it's unlikely his Avatar is on Team Amazon."

The Departed Witch only growled and snarled at her like a rabid animal.

"This is the effect of becoming a Familiar, losing all traces to humanity. Your life, your emotions, your very soul are offered up and sacrificed just you can become this. You are no better than the Pawns you created from the people you killed." Dawn stepped back. "The crime against these people and you very self is what has led you here."

She clapped her hands and spread them out, releasing a blast of light that surrounded the Departed Witch in the form of a bright orb of light.

"Elizabeth Darke, you have been a blight upon the people of this country for a long time and now for your crimes I sentence to the ultimate form of Heavenly Judgement!" Dawn declared her voice much louder as her aura flared. "May the light burn the evil away!"

The orb began to shrink around the Departed Witch who fought to escape but screamed as she touched energy around her. The light burned away at her, it felt more painful than anything she had ever felt before. Her screams louder and high pitched as the orb shrunk until she couldn't move and continued to shrink until it was about the size of a foot ball. In a blast of bright light it exploded and there was one final scream before Elizabeth Darke, the Departed Witch was gone forever.

Dawn stared at where the Witch had been for a moment as the around her faded. "It's most likely whatever fate awaits you will be unkind. Never the less I'll offer a small prayer that you learn your lesson."

She then turned and faced spectators who had been shocked into silence. As she walked up to her friends the surroundings around them faded and they now returned to the real island. The shocked members of the rest of Team Amazon were released from the ground. They did not move as they stared at the three girls in stunned silence.

"We better hurry and get back. Chris and the others will be waiting." Dawn simply said.

"Right. Oh, by the way guys..." Gwen turned around and drew a certain seal.

"Wait a second! What's going o..." Heather started as the seal glowed bright blue.

"Seal of the Void!"

They all screamed in shock as they fell over and lost conscious.

"They'll be okay. She never hurt them; she just used them just like Corin did." Gwen looked over them for injuries.

"I saw her aura up close; I know that she was an associate of Black Star. The very same group Corin worked for and was asked by Nebula to attack." Dawn nodded.

"Great, so the big bad Nebula sends another one of his goons." Elliot groaned. "I am getting tired of this and wish we'd find his Avatar already."

"The fact that Nebula endangered the members of your team shows that it's possible his Avatar is not one of them." Andromeda remarked, referring to the unconscious members of Team Amazon. "The death of an Avatar automatically releases the spirit that Avatar had bonded with. If they had died Nebula would have revealed himself but fortunately the Witch didn't harm them."

"We might not be lucky next time. I think we should get into contact with Kurt and the others and ask what they know about Black Star." Gwen sighed and shook her head. "It's getting too risky to walking blind into these traps now."

"I agree, this was too dangerous." Dawn nodded.

"Finally, we're doing something!" Elliot sighed in relief. "I was getting tired of sitting around and doing nothing productive!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The three Avatars waited all night and when morning finally came they could see Chef's boat with Chris smiling at the bow.

"Greetings campers! Did you get my document?" Chris asked.

"Here!" Gwen tossed the camera onto the boat.

"Hey watch it! This is expensive!" Chris complained as he caught it. "So...did you find anything scary?"

"Your attempt at horror was rather disappointing Chris. Those traps were easily spottable and easy to avoid." Dawn said.

"And the fake sounds at night sucked." Elliot nodded.

"Uh..."

They turned around to see Duncan, Heather, Cody, and Courtney lying on the dock as they started to wake up.

"Wha..." Courtney sat up. "When did we get here?"

"Finally! I was getting annoyed at having to wait for you to wake up!" Elliot sighed in relief.

"How did we get here?" Heather stood up and stretched her limbs.

"Don't you remember? We found the dock after walking around for hours and we were all exhausted that we slept here." Gwen explained.

"Uh...I don't remember any of that." Duncan replied. "Does this mean we're done?"

"We filmed the stupid cabin and a few of Chris's dumb traps. I'd say we're done." Elliot shrugged.

"Hey! I'll have you know that those traps were recommended by several producers of the best horror films in Canada!" Chris complained.

"So that's why they were really cheap?" Gwen smirked.

"Burn!" Elliot laughed. "I was just about to ask that!"

Chris pouted as they walked onto the boat. "Whatever! We got a schedule to keep to. So let's get back to the plane and take off!"

"You think something crawled onto his head and died under that mop like wig he likes to wear?" Elliot asked, snickering.

Chris growled, annoyed at Elliot's little nickname for his precious hair style. The boat ride back to the plane was quiet as the three Avatars were deep in thought.

'Okay, we established that Nebula's Avatar is not one of our team. So that leaves Team Victory and Team C.' Gwen thought.

'It seems that way but just because the numbers are smaller doesn't mean it'll be any easier.' Andromeda replied. 'Nebula has still managed to hide himself from our sight.'

'Right.' Gwen sighed and thought over who was left on the list.

Team Victory: Bridgette, Ezekiel, DJ, and Lindsay

Team C: Alejandro, Noah, Owen, and Tyler

'Out of all these guys who would have the most chance of being Nebula's Avatar?' Gwen thought it over.

'Most spirits offer the contract when the person is out of sight. So if Nebula was offering the contract he'd have to make sure the person was alone and far enough that he'd reveal himself.' Andromeda pointed out.

'Ezekiel lives in the Prairies, good chance there. Noah lives with seven siblings so I doubt he'd have privacy in his own home, Tyler lives in suburban area, Owen lives in Muskoka and Alejandro...He's the only one who we almost know nothing about aside from Sierra!'

'You have a prime suspect but the chances of him being innocent are the same as the others.' Andromeda pointed out.

'But not a lot of them are as devious and smart as he is. The way he played LeShawna and Bridgette proves that.' Gwen replied.

'True but even someone who you've known all your life can still surprise you. You will need more evidence to prove this.'

'You're right.' Gwen reluctantly admitted. 'I better contact Kurt and the others soon and see how they are holding up.'

'A wise decision.'

The trip back the plane was completely silent.

Xxx

The plane was now back in the air, heading for its new destination. Chris had been disappointed with the film because apparently the camera had been turned off after the first day. He didn't know that Dawn used a special Method that erased the footage of anything that might even hinted as to what had really happened on the Departed Witch's island. He had spent the night complaining on how Team Amazon couldn't do one simple task which led to Elliot throwing an apple at him because she was tired and his rants were disturbing her sleep. They spent the next week in Economy Class trying to relax with Team C who had lost the challenge in Newfoundland.

Keyword: trying.

"Economy can kiss my aching butt." Heather groaned. "I bet Alejandro's in there making Team Victory feel welcome. That jerk."

"By the time we get back in there the place will smell like...dude." Courtney shuddered.

"I'll take dude over leaks any day." Gwen spoke up and winced as a drop of water fell on her head.

"It can't be worse than camping out." Elliot replied. "At least we have real food here."

"True that." Duncan snacked on a sandwitch.

"Where'd you get that?" Courtney asked.

"I stole it from First Class." Duncan shrugged.

"Uh!" Courtney shook her head.

Any further conversation or complaining was cut off as the engines let out a groan and the plane started shaking.

"What now?" Gwen groaned.

"_Uh, attention passengers...AAHHHHH!_" Chris let out a scream as the plane started descending.

Everyone screamed along with him until it crashed and everyone went flying or rolling all over the place.

Gwen landed face first on the floor with Elliot landing on top of her. "GAGH!"

"Sorry!" Elliot rolled off her. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah..." Gwen groaned as she stood back up. "Just peachy."

Xxx

"Two airports on the island the size of a postage stamp and he misses both." Chris remarked, glaring at Chef. "But somehow it's my fault."

"You blew our money for the season on Chris World!" Chef retorted.

"So now what?" Gwen asked.

"Well, we're out of gas, plane's busted, and we're broke. But the show must go on! We can't waste any of this footage!" Chris replied with his award winning smile. "Think of the awards we'll get on Clip Toon!"

"Where are we anyway?" Tyler asked.

"Jamaica mon!" Chris answered. "We were supposed to land at Ocho Rios but since somebody forgot how to fly." Chris glared at Chef who glared back with his arms crossed. "We'll have to do the challenges here instead and fast before anyone who owns this dump shows up and asks for a location fee."

'Jamaica?' Gwen thought and looked DJ. 'That's right. DJ and his mother are moving back here when the show's over.'

"Cool! I can catch some surfs in before we leave!" Bridgette smiled.

"Didn't you guys budget for the whole season?" Noah asked.

"Some things cost more than expected. Air plane ready hot tubs don't grow on trees you know." Chris retorted.

"You must have an emergency fund!" Heather exclaimed.

"Spent it on our last fuel up." Chris replied.

"Which went so well." Noah rolled his eyes.

"I can't be stranded here! I don't have enough sunscreen!" Lindsay cried.

"Grab your board shorts and meet me at the waterfall." Chris said as he and Chef walked off.

Xxx

Ten minutes later they were all standing over a cliff with a waterfall in their swim clothes and Noah and Duncan were busy laughing their asses off at something.

"Pretty blouse!" Noah commented.

"It's a Dashiki, mon!" Chris retorted.

"Yeah, a woman's Dashiki!" DJ laughed.

"What?!" Chris gasped.

"Can we get to the challenge please?" Courtney asked impatiently.

"I like to call our first challenge, the Treasure Hunt of Death!" Chris announced.

"Real original." Elliot muttered.

"We were supposed to do this at Dunn's River Falls but this far more dangerous water fall will have to do." Chris continued.

"So...it's another water challenge?" DJ asked.

"Afraid so. Want to say a few prayers?" Chris asked.

"No need, I came prepared." DJ took his shirt off and revealed the life jacket underneath.

"Your challenge begins with a dive off Beautiful Where Ever We Are Falls into the lagoon far below."

"Which is full of what? Sharks?" Noah asked.

"Nope." Chris replied making everyone sigh in relief which was what he had been waiting for. "Electric eels _and_ sharks."

'Why am I not surprised?' Gwen sighed.

"Players must tag team dives into the infested waters for as long as you can hold your breath to search the lagoon floor for pirate treasure." Chris continued. "AKA, the gold chains Chef always wear on Karaoke Night. First team to bring me Chef's treasure wins a major advantage in the next challenge. So good luck."

"Whoa! Let's do this!" Tyler walked up to the edge of the cliff.

"I guess I'll go first." Bridgette stepped forward.

"I got this in the bag." Cody smiled.

"Ready, Steady, Freddy, GO!" Chris said and the challenge was on.

They all jumped off and landed in the water.

"Come on, Cody! Beat those sharks!" Elliot cheered.

A moment later Cody crawled up onto the beach gasping for air while Tyler floated up to the surface.

"Whoo-hoo! I got the chains!" Tyler laughed.

Too bad he realized too late that he was holding an electric eel. "Oh no!"

It quickly shocked him and he let go while Bridgette remained under water for another minute. Cody ran back up to the cliff and tagged Heather who was prepared to dive.

"You have a beautiful form!" Alejandro called out.

"What?" Heather turned around and slipped off the cliff. "AH!"

She hit the water with her head being the first to land on it followed by the rest of her.

"Oh!" Gwen and Elliot winced at the pained look on her face. "That had to hurt!"

"Nothing personal!" Alejandro called down.

Heather growled as she sank below the water. Tyler ran back up with Noah, Alejandro, and Owen waiting to be tagged but he ran passed them. "Best two out of three?"

He jumped off before anyone could replied and landed back in the water. He came back up holding a tire." Whoo-hoo! Yeah...Oh man!"

Bridgette ran up and tagged DJ who jumped into the water but he instantly floated up to the surface.

"Just got to..." DJ tried going underwater but the life jacket he was wearing kept him floating on the surface. "Okay, slip off the jacket. You can do this, DJ."

He struggled to pull it off him but it seemed glued to him.

"No you can't...there's got to be a way!"

Heather ran up and tagged Elliot who grinned as she jumped off the cliff. "Cannonball!"

She slammed into the water and let out a big splash. DJ walked back up to the top and tagged Ezekiel.

"Yoo-hoo! Here I go!" Ezekiel walked to the edge, not noticing the bowl containing DJ's lucky fish.

"Zeke, dude watch you're..." DJ started.

"What?" Ezekiel looked back, accidently knocking the bowl into the lagoon.

"NO!" DJ ran forward and jumped after his lucky fish.

He grabbed it as he landed in the water and instantly floated up to the surface with the bowl safe in his hands. "That was too close! Good thing I'm not cursed anymore!"

Tyler landed in the water again and came back up holding a grandfather clock. "Whoo! I got it...Oh come on!"

Elliot had come back up from the water with nothing in her hands.

"I think I'm getting burnt." Gwen looked at her skin and noticed it was becoming slightly pink.

"Tag!" Ellito tagged her on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Gwen winced and glared at Elliot. "Ell!"

"Sorry!" Elliot ran behind Dawn.

Gwen sighed and dived into the water, eager to get it over with. However her danger sense instantly went off making her alert as she looked around. She spotted the danger in the form of a hungry shark swimming towards her and she swam faster than she had ever swum before, escaping the shark before it took a bite out of here. She ran behind a rock to hide and peeked out when she saw the shark swim past the rock. She was about to swim back to the surface but she spotted something shiny.

There, nestled in the skull of a dead animal were the golden chains!

She grabbed them and swam back up to the surface.

"I got the gold!" Gwen shouted up, earning cheers from her team.

But their celebration was cut off as electric eels wrapped themselves around Gwen's body and started shocking her.

"Gwen!" Cody and Duncan said as they jumped off the cliff followed by Alejandro.

They landed around her with big splashes which shook some of the eels off. Cody tried to grab the eel biting at her hair but it shocked him, making him jump back. "Ow!"

Alejandro however was the one who saved the day by pulling Gwen to shore and lifting her up out of the water.

"Here you go." Alejandro handed Gwen over to Duncan. "I believed she is your teammate."

"Hey! The golden chains!" Heather ran down, pointing at the chains around Alejandro's neck. "Those are ours!"

"They were but now they are mine." Alejandro smirked.

Heather tried to grab them off him but he ran past her, jogging up the cliff and stopping in front of Chris. "Pirate booty: check!"

"And Team Chris wins!" Chris announced, earning cheers from the rest of the team. "Will Gwen recover? Will Chef fix the plane while I'm still young?"

"I don't know, did we land in the seventies." Noah chuckled.

Chris quickly pushed him off the cliff and smiled at the high pitched scream Noah let out as he hit the water.

"Find out after the break on Total...Drama... World Tour!"

Xxx

Gwen was put on a stretcher and wheeled into a tent where there was a man wrapped head to toe in bandages.

'Well at least I'm out of the sun.' Gwen thought, wincing from the electricity still shocking her. 'Thank God a Spirit Avatar has higher pain tolerance.'

'And things were going so well for you.' Andromeda remarked.

'At least I can rest.' Gwen sighed and leaned back on her bed.

A pair of screams reached her ears, making her sit up. 'DJ? Bridgette?'

Gwen would later find out what happened when DJ and Bridgette were wheeled into the infirmary.

"DJ? Bridgette? What happened?" Gwen sat up.

"My curse Gwen...I was still cursed and I ended up getting a lot of animals and Bridgette hurt!" DJ cried.

"It wasn't you, DJ!" Bridgette spoke out, wincing in pain as the doctor wrapped her foot in bandages. "It was Alejandro! He tricked you!"

"What did he do?" Gwen asked.

"He lied to DJ about Irene being good luck and I think he broke one of the boards!" Bridgette shouted with anger and sadness mixed with pain in her voice. "We got launched into the air and we crashed into the woods!"

"What?!" Gwen got off her bed and was at Bridgette's side. "He launched you guys off into the woods just like that!?"

"Yeah..." Bridgette winced in pain as a tear fell from her eye. "I think my leg's broken."

Gwen could tell from the bruises and cuts on Bridgette's right leg that she had a rough landing.

"Damn it..." Gwen growled.

She suspected Alejandro was as dirty as Heather but she didn't expect him to go this far.

'That bastard!' Gwen thought in her head. 'If not for the fact he was human I'd slice him to bits with my sword!'

'Calm down Gwen! Don't let them see how angry you are!' Andromeda spoke up. 'Get too angry you might unconsciously tap into my power and show it to everyone who is watching!'

'I know...I know...' Gwen took a deep breath. 'But that doesn't mean that Alejandro is not going down the next time I see him.'

'I know.' Andromeda agreed.

Bridgette suffered a broken leg while DJ's right arm was broken and he got himself a concussion from the landing. Gwen planned to make sure Alejandro himself was aware of her anger at this.

Xxx

Gwen quickly changed out of her swim suit and back into her Avatar clothes before stepping out out into the cafe section. She spotted Alejandro and stomped over to Team C's table.

"Hey Gwen! You okay?" Owen waved at her.

Gwen ignored him and concentrated on the person sitting next to him.

"Why hello, Gwen. I trust your injuries from the eels have healed." Alejandro flashed his infuriating smile.

SMACK!

Everyone in the room almost stopped moving as Gwen slapped Alejandro across his face and knocked him down onto the floor.

"You two faced smug bastard!" Gwen grabbed Alejandro by the collar and pulled him back. "It's not enough to screw with everyone's heads but now you try and kill us!" She slammed him into the wall. "WHAT KIND OF GAME ARE YOU PLAYING WITH THAT?!"

"I honestly do not know what you are talking about!" Alejandro cried, actually looking scared.

"And you think I wasn't watching the show from the TV in the infirmary and I didn't spot you sabotage the boards that launched DJ and Bridgette off and nearly kill them!" Gwen roared.

Technically she wasn't entirely lying as there was a TV inside the infirmary, it just wasn't turned on. Luckily Gwen knew how to bluff and if Alejandro really did do it he wouldn't bother to defend himself if he thought he had been caught.

"I honestly had no intention of damaging that board! My hand slipped and the board seemed to be weak!" Alejandro hastily explained. "It was never my intention to har...OH!"

Gwen had cut him off by kneeing him between the legs, hard. "Don't think for a second I am just another gullible fan girl who literally falls on her knees for you! I know when someone is lying to me to save their worthless ass so save your breath. I don't expect you to stop with lies and manipulations to win this game; in fact I've come to expect it. But if you pull another trick that gets any of my other friends injured or endangers them again you're going to wish you jumped off the plane without a parachute!"

She dropped him and watched as he curled himself into a ball. Ignoring the shocked looks of everyone in the cabin Gwen stepped out of the room leaving them and Alejandro groaning in pain. She didn't care what they had thought about what she did. She had come to expect someone to lie, trick, and even blackmail everyone so they could win but endangering someone's life, almost killing them was too much.

She walked out of the plane and back into the infirmary where DJ and Bridgette were resting.

'DJ's moving back here when the show's over. This isn't what anyone had in mind when we had to say goodbye.' Gwen thought sadly.

She had hoped to have one last party with DJ before he left Canada but his and Bridgette's injuries made it hard to be happy about anything.

"Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

"Hey guys." Gwen walked in. "How are you holding up?"

"Been better." DJ shrugged and chuckled a little. "Been this isn't how me and Mama imagined how we'd be returning to Jamaica."

"You got screwed over, big time Deej." Gwen sat next to DJ's bed. "You weren't cursed; this was something Chris and Alejandro used to mess with you. Chris did it because your fear of hurting animals made it easy for his ratings to go up whenever an animal was near you and Alejandro tricked you to make you screw up."

"Maybe but it still sucks that all those animals got hurt." DJ admitted. "I couldn't stand how they all got hurt like that. If there was one thing I would wish for from this show it would be to never hurt another living animal ever again."

Gwen's eyes slightly widened as she felt Andromeda's power flare from within the Star Necklace. But before she could respond a familiar and unwelcome bell tone was heard.

"Oh no." Gwen groaned.

"Oh yeah." Chris stepped in. "This moment seems perfect for a song."

"Do we have to?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, Gwen actually has to or she can take the helicopter home with you two." Chris smirked at the dark haired girl's scowl.

DJ sighed as music started playing.

**DJ:** _I miss the way my Bunny said hello  
Jumping onto my lap to nibble on the carrot I had  
Times like those, made the day seem slow_

**Gwen and Bridgette: **_Ooh ooh_

**DJ: **_I miss staring at the sky  
And watching the seagulls fly  
I miss the smell of the forest  
It almost makes me want to cry._

**Gwen and Bridgette: **_Ooh ooh_

**DJ: **_Why did I let it go?  
I remember the time when animals would surround me  
When I had food they take a bite  
I stayed with them all day and I would say goodnight_

**Gwen and Bridgette: **_Ooh ooh_

**DJ: **_I never meant to hurt them  
Oh you poor little guys  
When you cry  
I always asked why  
Oh you poor little guys  
If I could I'd take it all back  
Oh you poor little guys  
I wish for just one more chance  
Just one chance and I'll never let it go!_

As he finished singing Gwen's Star Necklace flashed for a mere second.

'Andromeda.' Gwen thought. 'Looks like we may be granting another wish.'

Gwen put her hand on DJ's shoulder to comfort him and Andromeda channeled her power through that simple touch into DJ. Gwen heard a sound at the entrance and looked to see...

"Bunny?" Gwen asked.

DJ and Bridgette looked up as Bunny ran in and hopped onto DJ's lap.

"Bunny, quick get away from me before your hurt!" DJ cried.

Bunny however simply lied down on DJ's lap and fell asleep.

"Gwen, hurry and get her off before she's hurt." DJ said desperately.

"DJ, you're not cursed and Bunny's going to prove it. Just watch her and don't move a lot." Gwen smiled as she stood up. "Stop being so afraid and just relax. Your off the show, you don't have to be scared anymore."

She walked out of the tent, leaving DJ with his beloved Bunny. Time would only tell if DJ would believe if he was never cursed to begin with.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The next day was quiet for the others because they couldn't leave Jamaica without any fuel for the plane. Most of the cast were fine with that, feeling like they were in desperate need of a vacation after everything Chris had put them through. Since the plane had landed on a beach they had stayed outside with Gwen paying frequent visits to the infirmary to check on DJ and Bridgette. They were both okay, considering their injuries but luckily Chris actually had some _competent_ doctors on standby for anyone who was hurt more than he intended.

She walked in holding a tray of fruit for both patients. "Hey there."

"Hey Gwen!" Bridgette smiled as Gwen set the tray down on the table between the beds. "Thanks! I haven't had anything good to eat for weeks!"

"You're welcome." Gwen handed her an apple. "Anything good happen here?"

"Nah, not much. But guess what? I think your right, the curse wasn't real! Look at this!" DJ gestured down to the sleeping Bunny on his lap. "She's been here for over a day and nothing bad has happened!"

"About time you realized it." Gwen smirked. "So when's Chris sending you two home?"

"Actually my Momma's flying down here. With me already here she saved enough money to book a flight down here and she called and said that they'll have a room in a hotel ready for us when she arrives." DJ explained with a bright smile. "Once we're all settled in we'll start trying to get a house and a job."

"That's great, DJ. At least you got somewhat of a free trip here." Gwen said with a small smile, but her voice held a tint of guilt.

"Ah, it's not a big deal. I was actually surprised a broken arm and a concussion was all I got." DJ chuckled.

"What about you, Bridgette? Can you handle a few months without surfing?" Gwen's eyes turned to the surfer.

"It's going to be a little boring." Bridgette said, somewhat saddened. "I used to stare out the window during winter, just wishing for the snow and ice to melt and the sun to warm everything up so I could run out and catch some waves."

"Maybe you should move in with DJ." Gwen said jokingly. "They'll never run out of waves for you down here."

"That's always been one of my dreams, to move down to Hawaii and live out the rest of my life in the sea." Bridgette sighed as she laid her head back on her pillow. "The clear blue sky, the sun shining down on my face as I woke up to see a beautiful ocean through my window."

"Were you ever a fish in your past life?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe! I would be so happy to find out I used to be a dolphin!" Bridgette laughed.

Gwen shook her head and laughed. She can't remember the last time she had been able to laugh so care free with Bridgette or anyone else for that matter. She didn't have a chance to hang out with them because they were all on opposite teams and she had been stuck with several of her worst enemies even if Dawn and Elliot had taken the pressure off her. She hadn't parted on good terms with LeShawna because she had been angry that LeShawna had accidently injured Dawn during that fight she had with Heather.

She knew LeShawna was sorry for that but she still had been angry and didn't speak to her after that, even when she was eliminated. She heard LeShawna's wish to make up for what she did and allowed Andromeda to give her a chance but whether or not that wish would come true was still uncertain.

"So how long before you mom gets here?" Gwen asked, deciding to forget about everything that had happened for a moment.

"She called this morning so she'll be here probably during the afternoon." DJ replied.

"That's great. You won't have to worry about this stupid show anymore." Gwen said with a smile. "You're probably the envy of every sane person on this show."

"I know...Hey, Gwen, is it true what you did to Alejandro?" DJ asked, changing the subject.

Gwen looked away for a second, her smile fading when he asked that question. "Who told you?"

"Duncan came in, talking and chuckling about you kicked Alejandro between the legs after you found out what he did." DJ explained.

"You did what? When did this happen?" Bridgette sat up.

"You were napping when Duncan came in." DJ replied.

"Seriously, Gwen?" Bridgette turned to Gwen who looked a little sheepish.

"He had it coming." Gwen shrugged.

"Gwen, you know how I feel about using violence." DJ sighed.

"Speak for yourself, DJ, I wish I had been there to see the look on his face." Bridgette grinned. "He deserved a lot more than that if you ask me."

"Careful, Bridgette. You're supposed to be the nice girl on this show." Gwen smirked. "Can't let Chris hear that."

"I know but Alejandro..." Bridgette scowled.

"Forget it. Let's not ruin this good moment by talking slime balls." Gwen shook her head. "This'll be the last time any of us see DJ for while, possibly ever. I can't imagine his mother letting him back on the show if there's another season."

"You got that right." DJ nodded.

"All right." Bridgette sighed. "But Gwen you know he won't take it lying down."

"I'm on a team with Heather and Courtney. Trust me I'm used to having a target on my back." Gwen pointed out.

"I know. How is Courtney by the way? She's been really...moody." Bridgette asked, wondering about her friend.

"That's one way of saying it." Gwen sighed. "She's not taking things well with Duncan, especially with all the fights those two have had. Not to mention her misplaced anger towards anyone who disagrees with her on any subject. I think she's got some kind of mental disorder."

"Gwen!" Bridgette admonished.

"What? In her mind she's always right and anyone who disagrees is not only totally wrong but also an enemy. That's just one of many reasons she and Duncan have been fighting." Gwen shrugged. "Him disagreeing with her makes him a bad boyfriend."

"You got to admit, Bridge that Gwen had a point." DJ said. "You don't spend enough time around her to see how she treats everyone else."

"I know but how is badmouthing going to make a difference?" Bridgette asked.

"About the same difference as badmouthing Heather and Alejandro." Gwen pointed out.

Bridgette managed to look somewhat shameful with her own words thrown back at her.

"Look, I'm not trying to be Courtney's enemy but she's been after my head ever since she suspected me and to be honest I'm getting of that. Nothing I have said or done has even suggested that I'm trying to steal Duncan from her but when things go wrong she blames me. She never takes responsibility for her actions and she constantly finds fault in everyone else." Gwen explained. "I'm not saying that she's as bad as Heather or Alejandro but she's pretty cruel when she likes to be and I can't go on trying to be nice to her when she's like that."

"I guess." Bridgette sighed. "I just wonder why she's acting like this over Duncan."

"Like I said, Bridgette, forget it." Gwen said sternly. "This is about spending the last few hours with DJ and maybe the others before the plane takes off again."

"Your right." Bridgette nodded with a small smile. "Sorry."

"Now then, let's see if we can find something to watch." Gwen picked up the remote for the nearby television. "Know anything good on?"

"I think they're hosting the Aftermath." DJ said.

"I thought we were looking for something good." Gwen frowned.

"Actually Gwen can I see the Aftermath. Geoff will be there and I want to see if he's okay." Bridgette spoke up.

Gwen sighed as she turned the TV on and looked for the Aftermath. "You're lucky I love you guys more than I hate this show."

She knew which channel the Aftermath would be on and checked what time it would be when the show came on so when she found the channel she was looking for the show was already starting.

"Here you go." Gwen stood up from her chair.

"You're not going to watch?" Bridgette asked.

"Nah, I have better things to do than to watch some stupid reality show. I'm stuck on one already." Gwen chuckled as she walked towards the door.

"Hey, Gwen." She stopped when Bridgette called out to her.

She turned around to face the surfer. "Yeah?"

"LeShawna is going to be on this part of the Aftermath, you know. You're not still mad at her, are you?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen sighed. "No, but I am disappointed. She puts up with Heather for three seasons and she loses her temper over a little slap? Not to mention she gets so mad she knocks down someone who tries to break up the fight. That's not the LeShawna I have known for over a year now."

"Give her a break will you, Gwen? It wasn't just Heather's fault; Alejandro was messing with her head." DJ pointed out.

"And after Justin you'd think we'd be immune to handsome jerks by now." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Poor Harold though."

"Oh right." Bridgette realized. "Harold probably watched all the flirting."

"Yeah, let's not go there." Gwen shook her head. "Look, I won't be mad or disappointed at LeShawna forever. I just don't want any of my friends getting on the wrong side of her fist for _whatever_ reason again."

"Hey take a look!" DJ pointed at the TV.

They all watched as the Aftermath was on and Leshawna stepped onto the stage.

"Looks we missed half the show." DJ remarked.

"Oh no. Is she about to..." Gwen started.

LeShawna was holding a microphone as she started singing.

**LeShawna: **_You think you got me good, okay maybe you did.  
You think you rule the game, I guess.  
But you don't rule a thing cause baby you're a squid.  
Who's gone and made a nasty mess!_

"Yeah!" Bridgette shouted.

**LeShawna: **_You lied right to my face and messed up my head!  
And ain't that just the way with men?_

"Not you, Harold." She said to a smiling Harold.

**LeShawna:**_ I know just how to do, oh, brother's goin' down!  
And won't be getting up again!_

"Yes!" Geoff called out.

"Think he's mad at you?" Gwem remarked to a happy Bridgette.

**LeShawna:** _Sisters, come together and take him down!_

As she sang Harold and Geoff ran up and started dancing next to her.

**LeShawna:** _Sisters, come together and sort him out!  
Sisters come together and make him see what we're all about, whoah-oh!  
Sisters come together show what's what!  
Sisters come together help me strut!  
Sisters come together now make him see what we're all about!  
Oh revenge!_

As she finished singing she did a twirl and accidently kneed Harold between the legs.

"OH!" DJ winced. "Poor Harold!"

"I guess Geoff's forgiven you at this point." Gwen commented, smirking at Bridgette.

"Or he just wants to beat down Alejandro." Bridgette smiled at the thought.

"Is there really a difference?" Gwen asked as she stood up. "I got to go, I can't look at LeShawna when she's dancing and I think they'll pay for her to stop."

Gwen didn't have any idea of how right she was.

Xxx

Needless to say the Aftermath had gained a lot of donation to make LeShawna _stop_ dancing. Gwen wasn't a fan of her dancing either but she never had the heard to tell her friend that.

"Whoo!"

She looked out across the ocean and laughed as Elliot was washed up on the beach. Elliot shook her head, water flying out of her soaked hair as she stood back up.

"Come on Gwen! Come in and join us!" Elliot waved her hand.

"Us?" Gwen asked.

"WHOO!"

Elliot laughed as Ezekiel was washed up on the beach next to her.

"Those are some waves, eh!" Ezekiel said, trying to get up but he fell over several times.

He didn't look like he was used to the ocean because he kept on rubbing his eyes.

"Salt water, hard on the eyes until you get used to it." Elliot remarked, smiling at the prairie boy. "Come on, Zeke! We can't waste all the free time we have!"

Gwen chuckled as she headed back onto the plane to change into her swimwear. As she climbed up into the plane Heather appeared in front of her.

"We need to talk." Heather said.

"Can't it wait?" Gwen sighed, not in the mood for this.

"No. What was going on there? You realize you've made yourself a target for Alejandro. He'll stop at nothing to sabotage our team now!" Heather said urgently.

"He deserved what he got and I know you've wanted to do that for a while." Gwen scowled. "If he comes near me or anyone else I actually care about he'll get something worse."

Heather raised an eyebrow at Gwen's behavior. "You sure are hard to figure out sometimes, Gwenny."

"Like you even pretend to know me." Gwen commented.

"Look, you got to keep a close out now. With Alejandro trying to gain an alliance with anyone useful it's only a matter of time before he comes after you. While I would love nothing better to see you take the Drop of Shame out of the plane without a parachute I don't like losing." Heather pointed at Gwen. "So just try and stay out of trouble."

"Yes Mommy." Gwen said, sounding like a little girl.

Heather growled and walked away, leaving Gwen to change.

'She has a point you know.' Andromeda commented.

'I know. I just like to bug her.' Gwen replied as she found her bag and went to the bathroom to change.

She came back out in her swimwear and picked a nice chair under an umbrella. If she spent anymore time in the sun she'd get sunburn. Contrary to popular belief Gwen actually goes outside on sunny days despite her pale skin but her skin was sensitive and burned easily. Even with sun block on she couldn't stay in the sun for very long, especially in a place like Jamaica.

'And the ironic part is I actually trained you for things worse than a sunburn.' Andromeda commented smugly.

'Yeah, yeah.' Gwen relaxed under the shade of her umbrella.

She closed her eyes and dosed off watching the nice weather and the few contestants swimming in the ocean.

'Team Victory and Team C with one of them the Avatar of Nebula and we're still not any closer to finding out who he is.' Gwen thought. 'Is it even a good idea to be relaxing?'

'All of the contestants are being watched by you, Elliot, and Dawn. It's only a matter of time before one of them reacts, whether by acting strange or trying to trick you.' Andromeda replied. 'Just wait and watch carefully.'

'I guess I shouldn't be dosing off then.' Gwen chuckled in her head.

That was when she felt someone's arm around her shoulder, jolting her awake as she opened her eyes.

"AH!"

She saw Tyler in front of her fell onto his back with a camera flying out of his hand as he tried to take a picture of her...and Cody! She turned her head and narrowed her eyes at Cody as he jumped out of the chair and ran behind Tyler.

"Oh...hey Gwen!" Cody said nervously. "Didn't think you were awake."

Gwen stood up and picked up the camera Tyler had been holding. She saw the picture Tyler had taken with Cody sitting next to her on her chair with a very big and nervous smile with one arm around her and holding both thumbs up at the camera.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gwen sighed as she looked at the two shaking boys, afraid of what she might do. "At least you didn't try to kiss me while I was out."

She tossed the camera back to Cody who ended up dropping it onto the sand as it slipped through his hands.

"Here's a souvenir and it's the only one you're getting." Gwen said as she sat back down. "Try that again and no more cameras."

"O-okay!" Cody quickly ran off with the camera in his hands.

'Good thing you trained me to the point that if a paper clip falls onto the floor I'm up.' Gwen sat back down on her chair.

'Good reflexes are needed as much as Methods and powers.' Andromeda replied.

"Mmm..." Gwen closed her eyes.

"Hey there."

Gwen opened her eyes, getting a little annoyed that everyone kept on bothering her. In front of her was Duncan holding two smoothies in his hands.

"Yeah, Duncan?" Gwen sighed.

"Can I hang out here?" Duncan asked.

"So as long you get your own chair." Gwen shrugged.

"Thanks." Duncan handed her the blue smoothie. "It's blue berry."

"Thanks." Gwen took the smoothie and took a sip through the straw.

Duncan sat on the ground next to her chair under the shadow of umbrella, keeping him out of the sun.

"So...what's new?"

"Is that best you can come up with?" Gwen smirked. "Okay, what stupid thing did you do this time?"

"What makes think I've done anything?" Duncan asked.

"You're lousy attempt to start a conversation." Gwen pointed out. "What is it?"

"Okay...I need your help."

"With what?" Gwen turned her head slightly to face Duncan.

"Courtney has got to go." Duncan replied, his voice becoming harder. "I can stand her anymore."

"Really? I thought you were just playing hard to get." Gwen commented sarcastically. "And letting her go crazy on me and Elliot."

"I didn't think she'd go that far." Duncan retorted. "Look, Courtney's hot and all and I thought she was sweet but she got all demanding on me and I can't handle it anymore. I just want her gone so I can breathe here!"

"You want me to help vote off your ex-girlfriend who has been after my head since the second season because she thought I was 'stealing' you from her?" Gwen asked. "Do you want me to get skinned alive?"

"It's not a big deal. If we lose the next one we just vote her off." Duncan replied.

"Yeah, no big deal." Gwen frowned. "I'm not a part of this fight; you just have to settle this without me."

"Come on, Gwen. She's going nuts, flirting with Alejandro to make me jealous and she's making herself look all pathetic like to gain sympathy." Duncan exclaimed.

"So quit." Gwen said.

"You realize how dumb that sounds? Once you're on this stupid show you don't get to quit." Duncan pointed out.

"So now you want help in voting off your ex-girlfriend." Gwen sighed. "Duncan I'm not going to defend her but I am not going to help in this."

"You want her to win the million dollars? She'll be unbearable if that happens!" Duncan said, unable to believe that Gwen was not taking this seriously. "She has got to go before she gets that chance!"

"Is this about the money or the fact that you don't want her to win at all?" Gwen asked.

'When love turns to hate both people will do nothing wrong each other.' Andromeda whispered in Gwen's mind.

"Of course it's about the money." Duncan shook his head. "Courtney gets the money shell rub all our faces in it."

"Sure, whatever." Gwen leaned back against her chair. "Look, Duncan I am not going to b a part of this so drop it."

"And what happens when Courtney aims for you?" Duncan asked.

"She already is." Gwen simply said. "I don't need to be a part of this and I won't be so either settle or just run back to her and beg you to take you back."

Duncan shook his head. "You think you can rely on best friends for anything."

He stood up and walked away, carrying his smoothie with him.

'Some things you just don't touch.' Gwen took another sip from her own smoothie. 'Especially something like this.'

'Why do I have the feeling that this relationship will affect several friendships?' Andromeda asked.

'Because drama screws up life.'

Gwen thought she wouldn't get anymore interruptions of her break but she was proven wrong again when she sensed a Method. She opened her eyes to see everything turn bright blue and everyone was left frozen in time.

"Am I ever going to get a break?" Gwen sighed as she stood up.

"Don't worry, Gwen. It's just a routine check up."

She turned around and spotted the person sitting on a chair with a umbrella of his own, holding a can of Coke in his right hand.

"Kurt." Gwen sighed. "I had thought you returned to Canada a while ago."

"I did, but I got word of the Departed Witch's island and your request for help. I thought you might run into some trouble that might have you calling for help so I was on standby." Kurt smirked. "I heard Dawn unsheathed her claws on that island."

"She sure did, I never saw her that powerful...or scary before." Gwen admitted as she sat back in her chair. "So what brings you over here?"

"Nothing bad." Kurt walked out of his chair and stood next to Gwen as she watched the beach. "That mop head's got a whole new pile of money coming in to pay for the gas so you'll be off the island, maybe tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Nice to know." Gwen nodded.

"The other news is that Carlos will be waiting at your next destination along with Bobby Collins and Alonso Carter." Kurt continued.

"Hmm? Why's that?" Gwen looked at Kurt.

"Things are getting more dangerous than we thought, even if with Dawn, Elliot, and Jimmy with you. The Marauder's whereabouts, Carlos is getting impatient and Nebula's Avatar hasn't been located yet." Kurt shrugged.

"Well, it's not like we haven't been trying here. We've looked over the others as best as we could without stripping them naked and seeing if the vessel connecting the Avatar to Nebula was a tattoo." Gwen retorted.

"I know, I know, Gwen. You don't need to bite my head off, I know for a fact you're smart enough to stand on your own two feet. But the fact is the longer Nebula is loose the more chance of something terrible happening here and that's the last thing anyone wants. Carlos has decided to use that scent he picked up back in the Amazon to find Nebula the old fashioned way." Kurt replied.

"Scent? You mean the sample of Nebula's spiritual aura color?" Gwen asked.

"It's long a shot but if anyone here has a but a small bit of Nebula's color in their life energy we'll have Nebula in our grasp." Kurt reasoned.

'And once Nebula's avatar is revealed you can capture and remove Nebula from his Avatar without harming the human.' Andromeda observed.

"Like I said, it's a long shot but no one wants anyone to be taking risks with this anymore." Kurt shrugged as he took a tip of his Coke. "You're going to have your hands full when they show, Gwen. You might want to take the time to make sure your ready."

"I will but there is something I need to take care of before I leave." Gwen said as she closed her eyes. "Something important to me."

Xxx

The sun was going down and the sky was dark enough that if you looked carefully enough you could see stars sparkling in the background of the dark blue sky. DJ was on the beach with his injuries bandaged watching as the plane was fueled up.

"DJ?"

He turned around and was shocked to see nearly everyone standing behind him. The only people who weren't present were Courtney and Alejandro. Bridgette was in a wheel chair with a cast on her right leg with Tyler pushing her. Even Heather showed up which not only surprised him but surprised most of the group.

"What's this?" DJ asked.

"Well, DJ, word is your moving to here and not coming back to Canada and if you stay here I can't ask you to come back to the show since then that would take up a whole lot of money." Chris said as he walked forward. "So, to make sure you don't get thoughts on suing me and the show we're throwing this good bye party just for you."

"Really?" DJ asked, looking at everyone.

"Come on, Deej, you're one of my best buds." Duncan walked up and bumped fists with him. "Not going to be the same without you man."

"Wow. You guys all came just to say good bye?" DJ asked.

"And this might be good for ratings too." Chris replied. "But regardless, with all your friends and fans you will defiantly be missed."

"Awww, group hug everyone!" Own cried out.

That was when everyone, even Heather joined in a huge group hug around DJ. A tear fell down the giant's face as he enjoyed a moment of peace with his friends.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

After a week on Jamaica the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was finally back in the air with its remaining contestants on their way to the destination of the next challenge. It had been a little quiet since most people were sad about DJ staying on Jamaica when the show was over but he promised he'd write to them whenever he had the chance. Of course that was not the topic of tonight's conversation…

"Why are we in the loser class? We won last time or didn't lose anyway." Heather complained.

"Mr. Mophead didn't say much except that he needed first class for a special guest. Maybe he's bringing on a celebrity or something." Elliot grinned. "Wonder what sucker he had to bribe to get onto this deathtrap?"

"And he had to leave us all back here." Heather drawled. "Just perfect."

"Aw, relax guys, it's not the end of the world. Anyone want some Jamaican peppers?" Owen held some out in his hand.

"Owen, those will burn your stomach." Gwen pointed out.

"Not as long as I have this milk." Owen held up a carton of milk.

To prove his point he ate them and everyone watched as his face turned red.

"Hot, hot, hot!" He gasped before drinking the milk.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I have to be anywhere but here." Alejandro said, walking out of the room.

"What's his deal?" Elliot asked.

"Maybe he dislikes funny." Duncan commented.

"He has a sense of humour." Courtney retorted.

Xxx

Confessional: Alejandro

"Aw, how many more of these episodes are there? It takes a lot to try to think around these losers."

End Confessional

Xxx

No one bothered to go after him, even after they heard him shouting.

"Did you hear that?" Courtney stood up.

"Sounded like Al!" Owen realized. "You think he's in trouble?"

"We can hope." Noah replied.

"_Attention worthless passengers, we've been denied permission to land so you're going to have to jump._"

This was met by everyone complaining about Chris' torture.

"_And Chef may have miscounted parachutes._"

"_I'm paid to cook not do math!_" Chef retorted.

"_So you might want to light a pepper under your pants and grab one before they're gone._"

Five minutes later almost everyone had a parachute except for two…

"Aw, life why do you hate me so?" Noah groaned.

A moment later and both Noah and Owen were screaming as they plummeted out of the plane.

Xxx

Surprisingly enough everyone had survived their descent into what Gwen had soon realized was London. After the last person landed which ended up being Owen and Noah landing top of the bus Chris had brought the host assembled everyone into the bus, except for one person.

"Wait, where's Alejandro?" Heather asked, realizing that she hadn't seen him anywhere.

"Yes, where is he?" Chris asked cryptically. "The answer? In a sec, but first…GUN IT CHEF!"

Chef slammed down on the gas and the bus moved at high speed.

"London, home to some wicked stuff." Chris started, holding a microphone to amplify his voice. "Big Ben, the London Eye, the sandwich stuffed with French Fries known as the Chip Buttie."

"I want some Chip Buttie please!" Owen spoke up.

"London's also home to Scotland Yard, the world's biggest crime busting outfit but there was one case even Scotland Yard couldn't crack. Jack…The Rippper!" Chris declared.

His voice had a desired effect as everyone, even Gwen, Dawn, and Elliot gasped in shock.

"The whacko serial killer who terrorized Victorian London. Today, you'll be tracking that bad boy down but be careful, Jack's also hunting you. That's why Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot is now shorthanded." Chris explained.

"What?! The Ripper got Al?! Not Al!" Owen exclaimed.

"Next stop, Tower of London." Chris finished.

"Do you think he's okay? Um, because that's a big advantage for us. Yay!" Heather said nervously.

"Yeah, yay!" Elliot smirked. "I'm sure he's fine, Heather. And if he's hurt it's probably nothing a hug and kiss won't cure."

"Wh-wha-what?!" Heather said, her cheeks turning red.

"AHA!" Elliot pointed at her. "You are so crushing on him!"

"AM NOT!" Heather turned around so no one could see her face.

"Well can I say that I know tons about the Ripper? I did a speech on him in Grade Six." Gwen smiled.

What no one but her closest friends knew was that Gwen had read up on Jack the Ripper when she heard he had been involved in spirit activity. When he started killing and no one could find him which led a group of Spirit Avatars investigating the killings. There were shocked to discover that Jack the Ripper was the spirit of a deceased human who become powerful enough to possess people and use them to kill with the hosts not remembering what had happened. Despite their best efforts the Spirit Avatars had yet to find a way to force Jack the Ripper to move on as any Method meant to stop him didn't destroy him but instead sent him into a dormant state that lasted depending on how powerful the Method was.

Andromeda had told Gwen this during her first year of training and the little girl had started studying up on Jack the Ripper and other famous killers, of course she made sure her mother never found out about this. It probably would have worried Elizabeth to see her daughter taking an interest in studying killers, not that she would think Gwen was obsessed with them. Gwen understood how protective her mother was and how she tried to be a 'cool mom' by letting her children do things most parents would be hesitant to let their kids try but even she would get nervous if she learned her daughter was reading about a whole lot of serial killers.

"Wow, that's actually useful of you." Courtney commented, surprised by what she said.

"The librarian said my fascination was morbid and sometimes down what offensive." Gwen smiled.

"Nice." Duncan smirked.

"Shouldn't we look for Alejandro? You know, just to make sure this isn't another scheme of his?" Heather spoke up, trying to cover up her worry.

"Let them look. Besides, he's fine." Courtney replied. "Get this, my Grade Six speech: the Tower of London."

"Wow, that's good to know." Gwen smiled.

Xxx

Confessional: Courtney

"Well, it looks Gwen will be useful in this challenge. I know she's an enemy and all but maybe I can use to her take down Heather and Duncan. I know Alejandro well enough to know he's fine but I can mess with Heather and probably get her on my side." Courtney smirked. "I'll take down Duncan after that and hopefully get Cody on my side. The prize money is mine and I'll make sure Duncan doesn't get a cent for using me!"

End Confessional

Xxx

The contestants were now standing outside the Tower of London with three guards standing behind Chris.

"Your challenge is to follow a series of clues through the tower complex, all the way to the Ripper's secret lair. Bag the criminal mastermind before he gets you, you win. Your first clue will be found during the changing of the guard." Chris said, holding out three bags. "And when I say change, I mean _change_ the guards. Your clue is found in his uniform, so one of you has to strip him down to his gitch until you find it."

Chris smiled with sparkling teeth as everyone gasped in horror.

"Eew!" Lindsay squealed.

"Whoa! Strip a dude? I'm out!" Tyler declared.

"Me too! Daddy would kill me if he saw me doing this." Elliot agreed.

"Up to you, bro. A million bucks, all I'm saying. And while you're at it…" Chris held up a finger as a familiar chime was heard.

Everyone groaned, knowing what it meant.

**Owen: **_Its creepy how they stand there  
And don't even blink  
I don't want to see his bum, all naked and pink!_

**Noah:** _Hey buddy  
Can we bribe you to strip yourself down?_

He held out a ten dollar bill while Owen held out some sushi he got from Japan.

**Owen:** _Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Fish?_

"Don't kill him you clown!" Noah smacked the fish out of his hands.

**Elliot and Lindsay:** _No way we can strip them!  
Daddy will freak!_

**Heather: **_And I'm allergic to uniforms._

"Okay, that's just weak." Gwen crossed her arms.

**Duncan:** _Ain't going near that!  
Those guys and their unforms  
They just reek!_

**Heather:** _If we're going to find that clue..._

**Courtney: **_There's only one thing to do._

**Heather:**_ Force someone to strip him down!_

**Heather and Courtney:**_ And sorry, Gwen, that is you!_

"What?!" Gwen gasped.

**Dawn:** _I can try_

Team Amazon stared at her in shock.

**Dawn:** _We are all children of nature  
There's no need to be meek._

**Ezekiel:** _This is sick, even for me, eh!_

**Lindsay: **_If we're going to find that clue  
There's only one thing to do  
Force someone to strip him down  
And, sorry, Zeke that is you!_

She pushed Zeke into the guard as the prairie boy yelped and fell back.

**Noah:** _If we're going to find that clue..._

**Owen: **_There's only one thing to do._

**Noah:**_ Force someone to strip him down!_

**Noah and Owen:**_ And Tyler, dude, that is you!_

They pointed at Tyler who had a horrified look on his face.

**Ezekiel:** Hey, Lindsay, it's Tyler!

He was pointing at a picture of Tyler plastered to the guard's face.

**Ezekiel: **_And I think he wants to strip!_

**Lindsay:**_ Poor honey! Quick, get out of those things  
And that will help I bet!_

She started stripping the guard down as Tyler and Dawn got to work.

**Gwen:**_ Yeah we're gonna find that clue_

**Heather:**_ We're doing what Chris proposed_

**Courtney and Elliot:**_ Force someone to strip him down_

**Team Amazon except Cody and Duncan: **_Cause if we don't we're hosed!_

**Courtney: **_Totally ho-oh-Oh-oh-Oh-oh-Oh-oh-hosed!_

"...I think one of eardrums got busted." Elliot said, rubbing her left ear. "Show off."

Dawn simply stared at the ground before pulling his right shoe off and a piece of paper fell out.

"Now that is lucky." Gwen remarked.

"There's no luck with me, Gwen." Dawn picked up the piece of paper and walked back to her team. "The guard's aura told me he was hoping that someone would pull his shoe off first to find the clue so I wouldn't have to strip him naked."

"How do you do that?" Cody asked. "Always knowing what everyone else is thinking?"

"It's easy...I have good eyes." Dawn replied with a smile as she handed the paper over.

Courtney took it and looked it over. "Quick, follow me!"

She took off with the rest of Team Amazon behind her.

Xxx

Courtney led her team into what looked like a medieval torture chamber.

"Oh my gosh! This is the very room Anne Boleyn before Henry the Eight beheaded her!" Courtney gasped.

"What is with the creepy deaths?" Heather asked.

"It's a medieval torture rack. Tie someone and stretch." Chef walked wearing a mask and holding an axe while laughing evilly.

"I volunteer Heather!" Gwen spoke up.

"I second that motion!" Courtney agreed.

"Hey!" Heather protested.

"What? You tried force me to strip that guy, payback's a bitch." Gwen smirked. "Who'd like to carry the motion?"

"For!" Elliot and Duncan raised their hands.

"Really, Gwen, is this necessary?" Dawn sighed.

"Maybe not someone has to do it." Gwen shrugged. "I don't see anyone else volunteering."

"I already went through that traumatic experience in Germany. So I'm out." Duncan stepped back.

"And look at it this way, if we lose you can't get voted off for trying." Gwen whispered in Heather's ear. "Plus we can't let anyone suspect our deal right now."

Heather wanted to argue but unfortunately Gwen brought up some very good points. A moment later Heather was strapped into the rack while Gwen was pulling the rope.

"If it makes you feel better I'm actually trying to _not_ enjoy this so much." Gwen said as she turned the wheel.

Heather let out a scream as the rope stretched her limbs. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE YOU BITCH!"

"Every cloud has a silver lining!" Courtney laughed along with everyone else.

Xxx

Confessional: Gwen

"I don't get it! Before Courtney was all mad at me for one thing or another but she's actually being...deal able. This is something I never thought I'd see and to be honest if I go over the edge and start making lists someone just rack me."

Xxx

Confessional: Courtney

"I never thought I'd day it but Gwen is not actually a boy stealing social freak after all. I know I'd said I destroy her and all but she actually might be innocent in Duncan's evil schemes. She might even be a good person to have on your side which is why Heather must have asked her for an alliance and not just because she has more than one friend. Too bad she doesn't stand a chance but she could help take Duncan down.

I can even imagine facing her in the finals. Obviously I'd win, she after all doesn't carry a list."

Xxx

Confessional: Duncan

"Oh I see what's going on. Courtney's getting all buddy with Gwen to get her on the 'Let's take Duncan down' club. Well, Courtney just so you know it takes more than being buddies to get someone on your side!"

End Confessional

Xxx

"STOP ENJOYING THIS YOU BITCHES!" Heather shrieked.

"Sorry, sorry, but come on, like you wouldn't do the same?" Gwen asked as she spun the wheel, stretching Heather's limbs further.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" Heather retorted.

Fortunately she didn't have to endure anymore pain as the rack opened revealing the second clue.

"There it is!" Courtney pointed.

Gwen picked it up and read it over. "If your teammate can still use her feet bring her down for something to eat."

Courtney frowned in thought for a second before she realized what it meant. "The banquet hall! Back downstairs off the courtyard! Heather?"

Dawn had already untied Heather and the raven haired girl stood up stretching her limbs. "Please! I'm fine!"

Everyone heard a crack as she stretched that made them chuckle.

"At least tell me I look taller." Heather glared at her team as they walked past her.

"Oh yeah, you could be a runway model." Courtney said jokingly.

"That's a stretch." Gwen snickered.

Dawn put Heather's arm over her shoulder and helped her walk. A moment later they were staring through a window into the banquet hall which had jewels and food on a table.

"There is a bunch of what looks like jewelry cases on the table. I guess we go in and get one of them but can it be that easy?" Courtney asked.

"How about you two gal pals go in and check it out while we guard the door?" Heather folded her arms.

"Really?" Gwen asked with a frown.

"How is that fair?" Courtney asked.

"I'll show you fair! Have you even seen the rack marks on my ankles!?" Heather snapped, actually managing to scare nearly everyone.

"Good enough for me." Duncan said as he followed Gwen and Courtney inside.

"Why are you coming?" Courtney frowned.

"Why not?" Duncan retorted as he stood next to Gwen.

'Oh no. Not this again.' Gwen mentally groaned.

"Oh come on!" Elliot said as she opened the doors. "No more couple drama!"

"It's a bad idea to stay separate Heather." Dawn pointed out. "Remember, Jack the Ripper will come if you're alone."

"It's just a phoney set up by Chris, Dawn. Relax and go help them out." Heather pulled out her nail file. "I don't want Gwen getting suspicious."

Dawn sighed and walked into the hall.

"Come on, come on, where's the clue?" Courtney rummaged through the box of jewels on the far left side of the table. "Gold toothpick, emerald coated toothbrush, what is with royals and their dentistry?"

Gwen looked behind everyone as her eyes widened. "Ask the guard dogs."

Everyone turned around to see around six very big and mean looking dogs growling at them.

"Oh boy! I hate when the owners sick their pooches on me!" Duncan hid behind Gwen.

"They are very hungry and they believe they have found dinner!" Dawn shivered as she stepped back.

"Nice doggies." Cody nervously stuttered.

"Is there anything round in there?" Gwen asked.

Courtney pulled out a sphere painted gold and blue in it and tossed it at Gwen. She held up the sphere for the dogs to see. To the surprise of everyone the dogs stopped growling and looked almost...playful.

"That's right, follow the shiny ball. Now sit!" Gwen commanded.

The dogs did as she commanded and sat while still staring at the golden sphere. Elliot, Dawn, and Courtney cooed at how adorable they looked.

"So cute!" Courtney gushed. "How did you do that?"

"I taught my lizards obedience. I guess Corgis are just as trainable and inbred." Gwen remarked, twirling the sphere with one finger.

"Hey look!" Elliot pointed at the sphere.

The sphere opened slightly at the middle, revealing the next clue!

"The clue! The clue!" Courtney took it happily.

With the clue found they walked out of the hall victoriously.

"Hey Heather, we found the..." Gwen and the rest stopped. "Oh no!"

She spotted Heather's nail file on the ground and picked it up.

"I told her it was a bad idea to separate but she didn't want any company."

"One teammate gone." Courtney remarked. "With Alejandro missing that's a total of two people missing."

"Read the clue." Gwen said quickly.

"The Ripper's most natural place has two levels inside its space. Go use your sack to bring the guy back at the red starting line to the race." Courtney read it over. "Think, think!"

"Okay, okay! The Ripper's most natural place...I remember that I wrote in my speech that the Ripper did his dirty work in Whitechapel." Gwen replied.

"So we go there and we look for a two story place." Courtney realized.

"Cool, going to the scene of the crime!" Duncan grinned.

Xxx

"I guess I forgot that most of Whitechapel would be closed at this time of night." Gwen commented.

"And it figures the only thing open would be a punk club." Courtney frowned as they walked through the front door.

"I ain't complaining." Duncan shrugged.

"Welcome your number one cut throat punk band: Der Schnitzel Kickers!" A person announced.

"All right!" Duncan grinned.

"Come on, we have to find a killer here!" Courtney called out but Duncan had run around the corner and vanished into the crowd. "Oh, he never listens!"

"I'll go find him." Gwen volunteered. "I know how to navigate through a punk band."

"Fine, we'll go upstairs and check around." Courtney replied.

Gwen nodded as Courtney and the others slipped away. She snuck into the crowd and found an empty seat for her to sit down and watch the show.

'Is it just me or are going things going too smoothly.' Gwen thought.

'What makes you say that?' Andromeda asked.

'I don't know. Maybe it's my paranoia kicking in but when Chris start blabbing about Jack the Ripper I was honestly afraid that something weird would happen. Last I heard they still haven't found a way to put the real Ripper to rest.' Gwen said.

'True but he should be dormant by now and we always have an Avatar on standby just in case something like that happens around here. The good news is that Jack the Ripper's spirit is unable to leave London because of his connection to it.' Andromeda replied thoughtfully. 'All we need to do is collect your teammate and leave. Carlos and the others should be here in the city by now so expect a Dimension Seal Method to be cast.'

'Oh yeah.' Gwen had almost completely forgotten about them. 'The Inferno Hunter, Carlos and his spirit, the Flaming King of the Inferno, showing up here. Maybe that's why I'm on edge.'

"Hey there."

Gwen looked up as Duncan sat on the other chair across from her.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Gwen remarked. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"What do you mean by that?" Duncan asked.

"Standing next to me while Courtney is around, agreeing with me on most subjects, and now this? What the hell are you playing at?" Gwen narrowed her right eye.

"I just want to get away from Courtney, all right?" Duncan shrugged.

"Just that? Please...you and Courtney have gone over the edge, now you're just pissing each other off for the hell of it." Gwen replied.

"And you don't get why?" Duncan retorted.

"I have said it before I am not involving myself in this. Why is that so hard to believe? Courtney's even stating to lay off on trying to destroy me." Gwen shook her head.

"That's her acting, wanting you to lower your guard so she can strike." Duncan reasoned.

"Well...it's obviously pretty good acting." Gwen leaned back on her chair. "Why can't you just let it go?"

"Because when Courtney holds a grudge she holds it for life. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life cowering in fear. I should have just quit in Egypt." Duncan grunted.

"That would be the smartest and dumbest thing to do. Chris would have been on your trail like a bloodhound in an instant." Gwen stood up. "Come on. Let's meet up with the others and find the Ripper."

"Okay, but first there's something I need to do." Duncan headed for the back of the stage.

"Come on." Gwen sighed and walked after him.

She followed him backstage where the dressing rooms where but when she managed to find him again he was walking out the back exit.

"Oh no you don't!" Gwen ran after him. "Come back here!"

As she ran outside the door to the dressing opened and Duncan walked, out carrying a bag.

"All right..." Duncan snickered as he looked inside. "Who needs an autograph when you've got this?"

"Duncan!"

Groaning he turned around as the rest of Team Amazon led by Courtney came around the corner. "Where have you been?!"

"Getting some souvenirs." Duncan hid the bag behind him.

"Come on, we have to find the Ripper!" Courtney exclaimed but stopped and looked around. "Hey, where's Gwen?"

"I don't know, I thought she was with you." Duncan pointed at her.

"She went after you while we searched the second floor for the Ripper." Dawn replied. "Perhaps we should check the concert and see if she still there."

"Yeah, it's not like the Ripper will get her in the middle of a crowd." Elliot reasoned.

However no matter how long or hard they searched they never found Gwen in the concert. They even walked outside expecting to find her but she was nowhere to be found. Eventually they were forced to head back to the plane despite protests from Cody and Elliot that they should continue looking. It didn't matter as they came in last place anyways.

Noah and Owen had managed to capture the Ripper who had been hiding in the very bus Chris had gathered them on before the challenge started. And Cody was shocked and terrified when he saw who it really was...

"SIERRA!?" Cody yelped and hid behind his team.

Sierra was dressed in a black cloak while a top hat had been used to cover her face but she looked very different from before. Maybe it was because of the black lines coming down her face showing that she had been crying and the tears mixed with her mascara.

"Yep, we hired Fanzilla to play the role of the Ripper by offering a chance back in the game if she didn't get caught." Chris explained. "Too bad since Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot managed to capture her and win the challenge."

"Whoo-Yoo/Yay!" Noah and Owen cheered.

"Yes, it's a good thing you did win." Alejandro said, glaring at Noah.

The bookworm chuckled nervously when he realized that Alejandro had heard every word Noah had said about him being a slippery eel.

"But where's Gwen?" Cody asked.

"That's a good question little man." Chris frowned. "We saw her talking to Duncan on the cameras in the concert but she chased after him and went out the back way."

"I never talked to her." Duncan crossed his arms.

"I know, we have you on camera stealing from the Der Schnitzel Kickers' dressing room." Chris replied.

"You did what?!" Courtney glared at Duncan.

"Uh...Chris?" Chef pointed at the screen showed the camera that was recording the back of the club.

They saw Gwen walk out of the back of the club and into a deserted alley.

"All right, Duncan, come on out." Gwen said irritably as she walked down the alley. "We got a challenge to win after all."

That was when someone wearing the same kind of cloak Sierra wore landed behind Gwen and punched Gwen in the back of her head. Everyone gasped in shock as Gwen lost conscious and fell over. The cloaked man picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and walked out of the alley.

"That wasn't Sierra!" Chris gulped.

"Nu-huh!" Chef shook his head.

"We got to go back and get here!" Cody shouted.

"We can't! They threatened us to leave or be locked up!" Chris started pacing. "Oh boy! Oh boy! If she's hurt or killed I'll be sued so badly! Chef, get as many interns on the horn as you can and have find her!"

"On it!" Chef pulled out his phone.

"Will she be okay?" Lindsay asked, holding onto Tyler.

"Sure, why wouldn't she be?" Tyler chuckled nervously.

But everyone, even Heather was worried and wondered if Gwen was either dead...or worse.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Hey, I think she's coming to..." An excited voice whispered.

Gwen groaned as she put a hand on hr aching head, keeping her eyes closed tightly because of how bad the headache was.

'What the hell hit me?' Gwen thought.

'Someone attacked you from behind but I can sense they are not an enemy.' Andromeda replied.

'If a guy attacks you from behind and they are not an enemy I hate to think what they do to their real enemies.' Gwen slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey there."

Gwen's eyes shot opened as she quickly sat up on the nice comfortable bed she had been resting on to see the person sitting a chair in front of the bed with a Coke can in his hand.

"Hey there, Gwenny. Nice rest?" Kurt asked with his usual smirk.

"You ass!" Gwen threw the covers off her, thankful she was still wearing her clothes. "Was it you that knocked me out in that alley?! Because if it was get ready for the beating of ten life times!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Kurt raised his free hand. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't!" Gwen pointed between Kurt's eyes. "Nothing like this ever happens without you knowing! You had better not knocked me out for some stupid reason and you had also better not copped a feel while I was out!"

"I have a girlfriend! Why the hell would I do that?!" Kurt stood up, looking offended. "Just when the hell did you get so paranoid? No wonder your relationships never last!"

He quickly ducked as Gwen tried to punch him and jumped back as she pulled out her sword.

"Kurt, I am not in a good mood at the moment so just tell me why you brought me here." Gwen growled.

"I didn't, he did." Kurt pointed at the door.

"Hi Gwen." Carlos poked his head into the room. "Have a nice sleep?"

Gwen was silent but she narrowed her eyes. "Carlos, why am I not surprised?"

"I don't know. Why does anyone get surprised?" Carlos asked, not understanding her question.

"You knocked me out in that you alley, you creep! Just what the hell was that for?!" Gwen snapped. "I've got a killer headache because of that!"

"Oh...that." Carlos tapped his chin. "Yeah, that could have gone easier but I didn't want you shouting as I dragged you off. It would have looked weird."

"And knocking me out and dragging me away on live TV wasn't weird!?" Gwen had to rub her head because her headache got a whole lot worse because of the two idiots in front of her. "Do you realize the amount of trouble you have caused?! The authorities will be all over the country looking for me, my friends will be worried while my mother has a heart attack out of sheer horror when she finds out what happened!"

"Oh right...Didn't think that through the whole way did I?" Carlos weakly chuckled.

"Are you kidding? That was great!" Kurt laughed. "When this is over we make a big announcement that we saved her life and we'll get a big reward! We're not only going be heroes but we're going to be rich!"

"Why would we want to be rich?" Carlos asked.

"You could buy a factory of Klondike Bars."

"OH YEAH! WE ARE GOING DOWN IN HISTORY BABY!" Carlos let out a load roar as he punched his fists into the air. "FILTHY RICH!"

'Why do I even try to understand?' Gwen fell back onto her bed. 'It's like talking to pair of hyperactive pair of monkeys.'

"Okay, the hero thing aside we had to get you out of there Gwen or very likely you would have _died_ on live TV." Kurt started, his face turning serious. "There was actually a plot by a spirit aimed to kill you in that alley and if Carlos hadn't knocked you out when he did it would have attacked and you most likely would have been dead."

"And how do you know that?" Gwen sat up. "I can handle myself now, Kurt. I don't need you rescuing me from minor little ghosts and sprites anymore."

"If they were ghosts and sprites I'd be okay, but it wasn't a minor loser looking to make a name for itself." Kurt shook his head. "This was actually something that literally almost made me jump out of my skin."

"Who would have it out for me so much you and Carlos would show up here in London?" Gwen asked, wondering what made Kurt so serious.

"Jack the Ripper is active again." Kurt stated.

That made Gwen silent for a moment. "...I thought he'd be asleep for at least another twenty years."

"So did we until the Avatars assigned here sensed a spike of spirit energy. The Detection Methods found this." Carlos held out a small hand and in it appeared a small mist that was colored yellow with black streaks. "This is a sample of the color of Jack the Ripper's spirit aura."

"They were found in the same club your team was at during the challenge." Kurt continued. "We had thought Jack the Ripper had awoken early somehow and found his next victim but when the Methods detected your team we came to the conclusion that he was targeting one of you."

"I slipped into the crowd and when I saw you following that punk into the alley I got the strange feeling you were being lured into a trap. I was right because I was informed Duncan had been hiding the in the Der Schitzel Kickers dressing room. Kurt guessed the Duncan you were following was the work of a Shadow Duplicate Method." Carlos jumped back in.

"Really? I didn't feeling anything wrong with him." Gwen pointed out.

"A Shadow Duplicate Method works by taking a sample of someone's life energy and then creating a spiritual copy that disguises itself as a human. It can mimic the human body perfectly right down to the internal organs." Kurt explained. "It's been long suspected that Jack the Ripper was a master of this Method since the authorities never captured him. It's rumored that all serial killer based spirit have some form of Method that allows them to deceive everyone, even Spirit Avatars."

"Is it true about the..." Gwen glanced at Carlos.

"The Marauder? Obviously or the slippery bastard would have been toast by now." Carlos simply shrugged. "The point is the Spirit Avatars assigned here suspect Jack the Ripper is active and they're pointing the finger at us."

"Let me guess why. They know about Nebula and they know we haven't caught him yet." Gwen sighed. "They should try tracking him."

"Yeah well, they believe that Nebula was behind Jack the Ripper's early awakening. We don't know how he did it but we know from what happened in the alley that he was targeting you. Probably because you were separate from everyone else. He liked to stalk woman when they were alone and where they couldn't call for help." Kurt continued.

"I know. I did a speech on him, remember?" Gwen smirked.

"Yeah I remember. You really are a scary little girl sometimes, you know that?" Kurt remarked. "I should have known better than to give you a book on history's famous killers being spirits."

"But I learned so much." Gwen said, pretending to be a grateful little child who had just got what she always wanted on her birthday.

"Oh she is good." Carlos whispered.

"The point is we realized Jack the Ripper was about to attack so we had to get you out." Kurt got back to the point.

"I get it but what happens when it's seen on live TV that I was kidnapped?" Gwen pointed out.

"Oh we got several plans for that." Kurt grinned.

"Do tell." Gwen had a bad feeling.

"Well, the best case scenario we say you were mobbed by crazy fans who wanted you to come to their Total Drama party because saw you and reacted for the once in a life time chance to have a real celebrity in their basement!" Kurt laughed at the plan.

"That's...that's...actually not the worst plan you've ever come up with." Gwen admitted.

"I know! I'm a genius!" Kurt stood up with an air of victory surrounding him. "When you need a quick plan to throw the heat of your back I am your man!"

"Who likes to charge extra." Gwen continued.

"I know. Greedy bastard." Carlos grumbled.

"But still how do you plan to deal with Jack the Ripper? Avatars have tried for years to try and get rid of him." Gwen pointed out.

"Perhaps but at the same time the situation with Nebula has called in Avatars from around the world and we have assembled a group to help out the Avatars in the London sect." Kurt explained. "Some of the best Avatars will be here, including a few you have already met from what I heard. Alonso Carter, Avatar of Chimera, Alessa Morgan, Avatar of Nike, and Bobby Collins, Avatar of Hawke."

"Really?" Gwen asked, actually happing to be seeing some familiar faces.

"Yep. We all got to make sure that Jack doesn't go on a killing spree again. The hard work we put in to making sure London didn't end up as a city that known across the world for the bodies dead woman being in alleys is in danger here and we can't let that happen." Carlos replied with a rare serious look on his face. "This screams Nebula and Red Marauder to me."

"Then shouldn't I be back on the plane with Dawn, Elliot, and Jimmy to help them look for Nebula's Avatar?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe but we need all the help we can get with the Ripper and you've done a lot of reading up on him." Kurt pointed out. "We'll have Avatars at the next locations of the next challenges watching Dawn and Elliot while we sort the problem here out."

"I guess so." Gwen sighed reluctantly. "Where's the meeting?"

"Downstairs." Kurt opened the door and led them downstairs.

As they walked down the stairs Gwen noticed that they were in what looked like an old style bar with candles used for lights.

"You brought me to a bar? Are trying to drive me to drink?" Gwen sarcastically asked.

"Yeah right." Kurt chuckled as they stepped onto the floor. "Like I'm actually crazy enough to try that."

"Enough with the banter, we got company." Carlos pointed at the tables.

Gwen looked forward and spotted who she assumed were the Avatars gathered for the assignment. She instantly recognized Alessa, Alonso, and Bobby sitting patiently at the tables along with a few new faces she didn't recognize.

The three newcomers all wore hooded coats that began to dissipate into nothing as they stepped into view. They had obviously come fresh out of a portal or several portals. The first of them was a young dark haired boy around Gwen's age who looked like he hadn't shaven as of late-being an Avatar made it hard to keep up with hygene, wearing a simple shirt and jeans. The second was a woman who was a full head taller than Gwen, and had tanned skin with brown hair that was pulled back into a tight pony tail, wearing a light blue T-shirt with cargo shorts. The third was a short but stocky man with a trimmed beard and tattoos all along his exposed arms, a white muscle shirt, green business pants, and dark shoes.

"Gwen, meet three of the top Avatars assigned to this part of France." Kurt said. "Eugene, Avatar of Goliath."

"Goliath?"

"The Night's Black Wing." Eugene, the unshaven youth, nodded. "Born from the belief of gargoyles. He is not a real looker."

"_But I can still spank you silly if you keep disrespecting me, you brat._" A deep voice growled from a ring on Eugene's right hand.

"And here's Theresa, avatar of Artemis, Huntress' Patron...I think you can guess where that one came from." Carlos joked before she picked him up by the coat and held him up off his feet. He simply continued to grin at her and nodded. "Sup?"

"You owe me for that motorcycle you mutated and broke last time you were here," Theresa growled.

"Oh right...I tested out Warhawk's ability to mutate physical matter into something else." Carlos chuckled, looking at Gwen. "It was hysterical. I made it _fly,_ and it shot fire out of its tail pipes! I've gotta show you some time."

"Not if you touch another of _my_ bikes," The third Avatar threatened Carlos. "Don't bother Kurt, I'll introduce myself. Name's Hank."

"...and?"

"Just Hank...oh yeah, Avatar of Crichton Leprechaun." Hank nodded. "Mischievous little bastard."

"Is that really his title?"

"Nah," Hank shook his head. "More like the Judge of Mischief...or the Joke Judge. Or the Joker, but that's been copyrighted and I ain't got the time or money to pay DC Comics."

"_Those bastards stole that title from me!_" A voice resembling a somewhat stereotypical Irish accent shouted from a metal earring on Hank's right ear. "_I may be a spirit, but I still want me pot of gold!_"

...

...

...

"Don't let him fool you, the guy's the leader of the France Division." Kurt whispered to Gwen. "Alright, we're all here so let's get this meeting started. And as our first topic: no you cannot hit Carlos for kidnapping Gwen on live television."

"Dang," Theresa pouted and dropped Carlos to his feet.

"I love you too," Carlos winked as he stepped back and then joined the others at the table. "May this meeting of the Knights of Badassery come to order. To start: I elect that we take five since I'm bored as hell already."

"Why did we invite him?" Alessa glared at Bobby. "Who invited him anyway?!"

...

...

...

"Beats me," Bobby shrugged.

"Meh," Alonso shrank in his seat a bit to avoid being pointed out. "I thought it was you. Thought you'd bring him in to hose him again."

"I didn't," Kurt shook his head. "He invited himself, as always."

"Yyyyep. And if any of you argue my right to be here I will gladly pull your spinal cords out through your eye sockets!" Carlos said cheerily, making the others edge away from him a bit.

"And you all know of Gwen Rivers here, Avatar of Andromeda, Heaven's Star." Kurt gestured to Gwen.

She shared a brief nod with Alessa while Alonso smiled at her.

"Hey there, little lady. How's it feel to be off that show?" Bobby asked, grinning. "Probably sucks you won't get that money now."

"What? And leave you alone with no one to safe you when your ancient ass is getting kicked? Yeah right." Gwen smirked.

Bobby chuckled. "Still the sassy little spitfire I remember from before!"

"Please keep it down; we're having a meeting here." Alessa said sternly.

"Stills as stiff as usual huh?" Bobby smirked at her.

"Just eager to end this as soon as possible." Alessa replied, ending the topic.

"All right then, we're all here because there is reasonable cause to believe that Jack the Ripper is active again and that Nebula, the Stalker in the Stars is responsible. At this point we don't know if he convinced his Avatar to do it or the possibility that Jack the Ripper has a connection with the Black Star." Kurt began the meeting. "Let's start with what we know of Jack the Ripper. He was a famous serial killer who operated in the Whitechapel district of London, targeted and killed woman by slashing their throats and mutilated their bodies. The police could never connect the murders and they never caught the culprit who supposedly disappeared after the death of Mary Jane Kelly but what no one knew was there was more than one culprit. The murderer was a deranged spirit who possessed more than one person who was near the victim but that same time committed the murder after making sure the possessed person was not spotted by police or witnesses."

"Yes we know of that part. We also know that he was the spirit of a deceased human who had become deranged from his death, becoming a psycho who took his rage out on the victims he killed." Eugene continued. "It wasn't until after Kelly was murdered did the Spirit Avatars assigned to this branch made the connection that a spirit was behind the murders. They made the connection and managed to stop Jack from killing another woman even though there were several copy cat killings after murders. The problem is that Jack the Ripper is so obsessed with killing that he was almost always too strong for us to try and force him to eternal rest."

"So every few decades when he became active the Avatars assigned here would set up the Exorcist Method to try and force him to leave the material world but his obsession is so strong he can actually negate the Method's affects. All it did was force him into a dormant state that lasted for about five decades at the most." Theresa spoke up.

"We've been researching how to get rid of him for good but so far no success. And this so called Stalker in the Stars has stepped in and caused a lot of trouble for us." Hank finished. "I know he's been hard to catch but this is one hell of a misfortune."

"We've been trying our best here." Gwen pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That's not important right now." Hank continued, unfazed. "If we want to find out if Jack the Ripper is active again we need to catch him in the act and that means activating the Eye of Truth Method."

Gwen looked confused until Kurt began to explain. "The Eye of Truth is a special Method that was created by the Avatar who hunted Jack the Ripper during the murders in the Whitechapel. The Method grants the user the ability to see things from a great distance but it is capable of projecting a projection of the city inside the user's mind, allowing them to observe the location of the population, they can observe even spirits, Avatars, all things spiritual related. It's how they've managed to catch Jack the Ripper anytime he became active, in fact every Avatar assigned to London is taught how to use the Method which is how we realized Jack was active and that he was targeting you."

"Cool. How come you never taught me this? I never saw you use a Method like that before." Gwen tilted her head. "A Method like this could have come in handy for several occasions."

"It's not the easiest Method to master. It enhances the vision of your eyes beyond normal and if it goes wrong to could lead to blindness or something worse." Kurt explained, looking as serious as he could possibly act.

"What's worse?"

"You don't want to know." Eugene shuddered.

"An Avatar needs to at least able to harness more than five percent of a spirit like Andromeda while mastering Methods to a degree that you could at least cast them without the Omni-Glove." Kurt explained. "If I had taught you this while you were still learning how to harness Andromeda's power in your body it would have been dangerous no matter how responsible you are. But if Jack the Ripper really is active again we can't wait anymore."

"So I'm here to learn this new Method and help out in the search?" Gwen asked, eager to be learning a new Method.

"That's the plan for you anyway. But since neither Carlos nor me know the Method we asked Eugene and the others to help out." Kurt replied.

Gwen looked the new Avatars, seeing their reactions and so far they seemed to accept that part of the plan.

"What about Dawn and Elliot? How are they holding up?" Gwen looked back to Kurt.

"Don't worry, I told them what was going on." Kurt reassured her. "They even asked to you send a message to them when you had the chance."

"Can we move now? We're wasting time." Hank said, getting impatient.

"Sounds like someone hasn't had gotten a hold of Jimmy's bottle yet." Carlos snickered.

"You want to die, Carlos?" Hank growled.

"Ha! You'd be surprised by how many have said that!" Carlos laughed.

"Just him?" Gwen asked.

...

...

...

"Yes." Carlos grumbled as he sat down, crossed his arms and glared at the now smirking Gwen. "But I know a lot of people were thinking it!"

Gwen shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"Anybody want to make a bet on how many people thought it?" Bobby asked. "I bet it's ten thousand or less."

"You think too small. Millions, tens of millions!" Kurt insisted.

"Are we talking _just _humans here? Not even Carlos could piss off that many people...could he have?" Eugene asked.

Everybody shrugged, and Carlos simply grinned. "You know, this'd be the perfect time for the screen to fade out and get replaced by some disclaimer for a show called 'Everybody Loves Carlos'. Yeah...a picture of me walking off from a burning building, eating ice cream. Now THAT would be a good show."

"Can we _please_ get back to the point of this meeting?" Alessa impatiently demanded. "With each second we waste, another victim could be chosen."

Kurt nodded and sat back down. "Right...alright, the plan is simple: we used the Method to locate Jack the Ripper. Then while one or two of us guards Eugene while he works his magic, the rest of us close in on Jack and neutralize him."

"If it sounds so simple, why do you have so many Avatars here? And why have Carlos here?" Gwen asked.

"Well as I said before he invited himself," Kurt frowned. "And actually there is a very good reason that we could have him here..."

"Which is?"

Kurt leaned in. "Did Carlos and I ever tell you about Warhawk's special ability?"

"Special...Ability? Beyond turning Carlos into a demonic monster or letting him shoot and bathe in flames that would evaporate a whole lake?" Gwen sounded cynical.

"Well like the Omni-Ceremony that allows Andromeda to grant a wish that would be deemed impossible even by our standards, Warhawk has his own special ceremony." Kurt explained.

"The Ceremony of the Dragon." Carlos spoke, looking very serious. "Warhawk's most powerful ability. It works by using a large amount of life energy that either comes from spirits or humans to create a dragon made completely of flames. The dragon's flames act like the Phantom Flare Method, it literally burns away life energy of anything it touches and can instantly incinerate almost any kind of spirit its flame touches. The last time around the Avatars didn't have an Avatar for Warhawk, so they didn't have the luxury of just burning Jack out of existence. However...we now have me."

"_And I am proud to say that the Ceremony of the Dragon was mastered within two years of his training._" WarHawk said as the pocket holding the switchblade that was the spirit's vessel glowed bright red. "_A little determination can go a long way with a set goal in mind._"

"What about the toll? If it's a Ceremony, what's the toll?" Eugene asked, sounding just as concerned as Gwen felt.

"Oh I have that one covered," Carlos grinned. "I've sealed up a whole bunch of demons up into a little vessel, more precisely _this_ little vessel!" He held up what looked like a gourd. "...and yes, it's a gourd...I was in a pottery shop when I caught the first one, give me a break. Anyways, the moment I use the ceremony, these demons come out and BAM! They're dragon food...more precisely dragon fuel, and then Jacky Boy becomes Dragon Food, premium and extra crispy."

All of the Avatars shared a look as they sighed. When it came to be being devious Carlos had it in spades and when he was on the job he really had no qualms about using most people as live bait. Luckily they were only evil spirits and demons.

"If that doesn't kill Jack the Ripper for good, nothing will." Carlos finished. "What good is his obsession when his entire existence is burned away and leaving nothing, not even ashes?"

"But will anyone be hurt? When there is an Avatar Ceremony it doesn't just blast away the bad spirit with a simple spell. It could affect the entire city and its entire population." Gwen pointed out. "And if something goes wrong it could wipe all of London off the map."

"Relax, Gwen. At least pretend to have some faith in me but I got to see if it can do it. If it works Jack the Ripper is gone for good." Carlos reassured her.

Gwen sighed. "Can you at least promise that there's not going to be a great big fight that will be probably endanger us all?"

"I guarantee it." Carlos grinned.

Everyone looked at each other and thought one thing.

'We are so dead.'

Xxx

Gwen stood on the roof of the Tower of London, watching with a small amount of awe at the city below. "I never thought I'd be here, even as an Avatar."

"Life has its surprises." Kurt appeared behind her. "Me? I'm more worried about how bad this will get before it's over."

"What's got you worried?" Gwen glanced at him. "I know you, Kurt. You wouldn't have assembled a team like this for a single spirit, even one like Jack the Ripper."

"I got to stop being so predictable." Kurt sighed. "The fact is, I'm not convince that we only have the Ripper to worry about."

"Black Star." Gwen stated.

"Give the girl her free make over." Kurt chuckled. "You're right. Something about this little situation doesn't add up. There was no time for any of the cast to slip away and reawaken the Ripper so this could be another member of the Black Star."

"Or more than one." Merlin spoke up from Kurt's sunglasses.

"A dangerous possibility." Andromeda replied, manifesting her specter form.

"So let's get to work on this new Method." Kurt nodded. "Before something goes horribly wrong again."

Xxx

Three figures stood in a dark room watching a bright blue flame revealing images of the Avatars in the city.

"Perfect, nine Avatars in the same city. Do you even know how rare it is for there to be even two Avatars in the same place at once?" A male voice whispered.

"Let's just go and kill them now!" Another voice growled.

"Patience. We must continue the plan that Nebula has asked for us." The first voice scolded the growling figure.

"I personally don't care but I'm getting very impatient!" A high pitched voice said. "Let's just hurry and get rid of them! I haven't tasted blood in centuries!"

"We must be careful or you will fall again and against spirits like Warhawk and Andromeda we cannot take any chances." The first voice said. "Let us show these Avatars who they are dealing with."


End file.
